Just Can't Help It
by Java Lava
Summary: My first fic, and it's finally done. It's LL all the way. Lots of humor, lots of drama. Interesting stuff. Read and enjoy... and maybe review? wink wink
1. Oh!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 1**

**After Liz's Wedding:**

Luke walked Lorelai home. They were talking in their usual silly banter. When they reache her house, they stopped at her porch, and she said, "I had a really great time tonight."

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah. Uh… me too."

"You're a great dancer. I don't know why you said you don't dance. I think you should become one of those professional ballroom dancer people. You could where 'air pants!' I'm sure T.J. would approve."

"Trust me, I do _not_ need or want T.J.'s approval. And thank you it's all God-given talent. I mainly said I didn't dance because I didn't want to dance with Crazy Carry."

"Yeah. I kind of figured... Liz told me about you and Carry's little make-out session under the bleachers in high school."

Luke blushed and said, "_Nothing_ happened between Carry and me. She scares me too much with her inebriated banter and giant squished-up boobs."

Lorelai laughed. "Ah. Wow. Now, tell me how you really feel."

They both laughed.

"But if she didn't scare you, would you have done something with her?"

"Well... maybe back then, but I definitely wouldn't now."

"Why not now?"

He looks her in the eyes. "Because... I have my eyes on somebody else."

_What! No! Dang it Gilmore! You're too darn slow and dumb!_ "Oh. Uh... Okay… Who?" She asked slightly tilting her head to the side.

_She's so cute when she does that. _He smiled and looked her in the eyes again. Then, still looking into those gorgeous eyes of hers, he took her hands in his and said "You."

Before she knew it, Luke's lips were on hers in a soft, sweet, and passion-filled kiss.

_Oh my! Is Luke... and am I! Yes! Yes he is. Yes I am! OH! Yes we are. Luke is kissing me, and I am kissing him back... Wow he's pretty good at this..._

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

Lorelai was first to break the silence. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Wow... okay... So that means you uh..."

"Yes."

"I see... When did this..."

"As far back as I can remember."

"Oh... but what about..."

"When I was with Rachel, you were with Max. When I was with Nicole, you were with Jason... I was mainly with them to get over you."

"Right... Do you um... want to come in?"

"Uh. Yeah okay."

They entered the house silently. "Have a seat. I mean uh if you want to... You don't _have_ to sit. Standing's good, too. I just thought..."

Luke cut her off. "It's okay. I'll sit." He sat on the couch in the living room.

"Okay. Do you uh... _Think Gilmore!_ ... um.. Do you want a beer?"

"Most definitely."

"Okay. Good... That would be..." She looked around confused. Then, she pointed toward the kitchen. "In there!"

Luke chuckled. "Yup." He liked seeing her that flustered because, for some strange reason, it made him feel less nervous. _Am I being selfish?_

A/N: Okay… so that's it so far. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update as much as possible, but I have school and family stuff, and I just recently moved. I'm also working on a book... I know this chapter seemed kinda short, but I'll try to make them longer in the future. I plan on making this a very long fic, and this is my first one, so be brutal with your reviews. Tell me everything you hate AND like about it... especially the stuff you hate though, so I can try and improve. I'm going to warn you now that there will be a lot of angst and relationship problems whether it's between L/L, Rory & Lorelai, Lorelai and her mother... etc. Oh and I LOVE writing cliffhangers, so be ready for those. Sometimes I don't even realize that I wrote one... R&R


	2. Lukey Pookey

A/N: Sorry if some of you tried to review, and it said it wouldn't accept it. I fixed it, so it should work now. Just to let you know, there will probably be a relationship problem in just about every chapter. It won't always be Luke and Lorelai's relationship, but there will be one. This one probably won't, but lots of them will…

Ranata- Thanks for the lovely shmovley review. I hope you do keep reading it!

Just Can't Help It

Chapitre Deux (A/N: French people are SO weird…)

Laurelai walked out of the kitchen with two beers in her hands. She walked over to Luke, sat beside him, and handed him his drink.

"Thank you." He said. He took a long swig and held it in his lap.

"No problem." Said Lorelai. She took a big gulp of hers and set the bottle on the table. Then she turned to face him. "So uh… We should talk."

"I thought we were."

"You know what I mean, Luke."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Where should we start?"

"Uh… well, we could start with the fact that you kissed me."

He cleared his throat and said "Yeah. Sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that. I was… It was just… It seemed like the right thing to do at the time and…"

"Luke! It's okay, really. It was pretty nice actually."

"Oh. Um… okay then. So… What now?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"I uh… I want you."

"You want me to what?"

"To um… you know… Would you like to go out on a date with me… dinner or something?"

"That would be nice, Luke, thanks."

"Yeah? Great! That's uh good…"

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You can kiss me now."

"Oh. Right. Good…"

Lorelai got tired of waiting for him to stop babbling, so she decided she'd just have to kiss him instead. Luke placed his beer on the table and then wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Lorelai was on top of him now, and they were necking like teenagers. Everything was silent except for the quiets moans coming from both of them.

Lorelai started kissing Luke's neck, and all was well until… "Rory…" Luke moaned unable to get his normal voice out.

Lorelai jolted up. "WHAT? Did you just call me…"

Luke straightened up and said "Behind you."

Lorelai slowly turned her head around to see a very surprised and very speechless Rory gaping at them.

"H-Hi, sweets. Um… What are you doing here?"

Rory slowly closed her mouth and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them and looked back at her mother, her mouth fell open again. "I.. I was just uh going to do some laundry."

"Oh crap! Rory, I'm so sorry. I forgot you were coming home tonight."

"Well, don't I feel loved."

"Uh… I'm gonna get going." Luke started to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" Lorelai said pulling him back down.

"But I thought you'd…" Lorelai gave him an evil stare. "Like me to stay longer and help explain the situation with Rory."

Lorelai smiled. "That's what I thought you thought."

"What?"

"Never mind, Luke."

"Oh uh… okay then."

Rory suddenly got her voice back. "What did I just walk in on. I mean, I know what it was, but… what!"

"Well, Rory. You see it just… Luke and I are…"

"Dating." Luke threw in.

"I can tell her."

"Then, why can't I leave?" She gave him another evil stare. 'Oh… I'm just kidding. You know me. Always the joker, never the…uh.. not joker…"

"Riiight."

"Okay, so you and Luke are together now?"

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"Okay."

"So… What do you think?"

"I think it's about damn time you two got together. You've been dancing around it for years!"

Lorelai jumped in. "OOO! Speaking of dancing, guess who can waltz!" This time it was Luke giving Lorelai the evil stare. "That's right! It's Kirk… but I'm sure you already knew that since he always beats us in that stupid dance marathon…" Lorelai suddenly had a mischievous grin on her face. "Hey, Lukey Pookey?"

"No! Don't even think about it! And _don't_ call me that! I will _not_ dance with you in that stupid marathon. It's just so… stupid! It's pointless, really. You get up and get there at 6. Then, you have to dance for as long as you can for up to 24 hours! By the time you're done, you're tired, your feet hurt and for what? A stupid, giant piece of _plastic_! It's ridiculous! All you're doing is torturing yourself. If you want a giant piece of plastic in your house, go out to the store and buy one!"

"Aw! I love your little Luke rants!" The girls giggled, and Luke's face started turning back to it's normal color.

A/N: I know. I know. It's a very strange place to end the chapter, but I'm a very strange person. You're just going to have to live with that. This chapter's a bit longer. They normally wont be finished this fast, but I had a bad day ad needed to write something to help make me feel better.


	3. Thud!

**A/N: I will most-likely always begin and end my stories with an author's note. They may be important sometimes, so please read them. I'll try to keep them interesting. I plan on saying each chapter in a different language. Of course, I have to look pretty much all of them up… That's ok… research is good. Oh and check out my profile! It's kind dumb, but that's okay! You can learn about me a little… if you want… I have a personality a lot like Lorelai's sometimes it shows in my writing. Sometimes it doesn't… haha I do "…" a lot don't I? **

Noam: Thanks a million! I like long stories better too! I'll try not to take too long updating. It just depends on my schedual. Don't worry! I definitely wont change my writing style.

Ronata: Thanks again! Keep reading!

"Previously on Gilmore Girls…" "No! Don't even think about it! And _don't_ call me that! I will _not_ dance with you in that stupid marathon. It's just so… stupid! It's pointless, really. You get up and get there at 6. Then, you have to dance for as long as you can for up to 24 hours! By the time you're done, you're tired, your feet hurt and for what? A stupid, giant piece of _plastic_! It's ridiculous! All you're doing is torturing yourself. If you want a giant piece of plastic in your house, go out to the store and buy one!"

"Aw! I love your little Luke rants!" The girls giggled, and Luke's face started turning back to it's normal color.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Capítulo 3 (A/N: That means Chapter 3 in Portugese! I looked it up ) I do know some French though!)**

Luke blushed and drank some more of his beer. "Well, I think I'd better go. It is getting late, and I have to open up tomorrow."

Lorelai frowned and said, "Okay. I guess I'll walk you out." She didn't even try to hide her disappointment. She stood up and walked beside him out the door.

When they got on the porch, Luke stopped walking and Lorelai did the same. Uh _Oh. He looks nervous again._

"Lorelai, do you uh… want to go to a movie sometime."

She flashed him her pearly whites and said, "I'd love to, Luke. When do you want to do it?"

_I love that smile. "Well, how about tomorrow night?"_

"Hm.. What's tomorrow? Friday?" She frowned. "Friday. Friday night dinner. Sorry. I can't."

This time he was the one who didn't hide the disappointment. "Oh. Right. Okay, well, maybe some other time then."

_Oh he looks so upset. I hate seeing him like that. Especially when it's my fault. "Yeah. Some other time. Definitely."_

"Okay. I'll see you later then…" He started to walk down the driveway.

"Luke wait!"

He stopped and turned to face her. "What?"

She walked up to him. "Are you free Saturday?"

"Uh. Yeah I think so."

"How about then? Dinner and a movie? 6:00 sound good?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll just get Caesar or Lane to lock up for me."

"Great!"

"Yeah. So will I see you at the diner tomorrow?"

"Of course! You know I can't go a day without going to the diner. It's like.. like.. like.. Like not breathing! I have to do it, or I'd… die!"

"Oh and we definitely don't want that now do we?"

"Nope. Definitely not."

"Good."

"Yeah." They looked into each other's eyes and stepped closer, closing the gap between them. Lorelai stood on her tip-toes and leaned her head a little to the side, and Luke, very slowly, brought his head, his lips down to hers. They met in a hesitant, sweet kiss.

"Ahhh!" They heard the scream traveling from Babette's house. When they jumped aprt and looked that way, they saw Babette running inside.

"Ah, jeez. She's probably calling Patty right now."

"Oh no!"

"What? You don't want the town to know?"

"No. It's not that. It's just… Sookie will be really upset if she finds out from some townsperson instead of her best friend."

"Oh yeah. That's right. You'd better go call her. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye! I had a great time tonight."

"Yeah. Me too. Now go call Sookie."

"Right. Okay." She ran into the house, grabbed the phone and dialed her best friend's number. Rory saw her and looked at her questioningly. Lorelai gave her a look that said 'I'll explain later,' and Rory nodded and went to her room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sook. It's Lorelai."

"Oh hi, sweety! Is everything okay? You sound flustered."

"Yeah everything's great actually. I just need to tell you something before the rest of the town does."

"Uh… Okay. What is it, honey?"

"Okay. You know how Luke and I went to Liz's wedding together?"

"Yeah…" She said egging her on.

"Well… Luke and I kind hooked up, and Babette caught us kissing in my front yard."

All Lorelai heard at the end of the line was a thud. She shouted, "Sookie! Sookie!"

"Hey, sorry, hon, I was in shock and dropped the phone. This is SO exciting! How did it happen?"

Lorelai told her about the wedding and their conversations after it. She told her about how Rory walked in on her. Sookie found it funny that Lorelai thought Luke was thinking of Rory while they were making out, about their date on Saturday, and about Babette screaming and running into her house.

"So… Is he a good kisser?"

She laughed. "He's better than good, Sook! It was great. Amazing. Superfandertabulasticful!" (A/N: I make up many words. Get used to it. Tehe!)

Sookie was thrilled. "That's wonderful Lorelai! I'm so proud! You two are finally coming to your senses!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah… I'm so excited, Sook. It's kinda strange kissing Luke after we've been friends all these years, but it feels good. Right."

"That's good Lorelai." Lorelai heard a baby start crying in the back round. "Oh. Lorelai, I have to go. Davey's up. I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Okay! Bye Sookie!" She hung up the phone and sighed. She saw Rory looking at her with a knowing grin on her face and ask, "What?"

"You look happy."

"I am, Babe. I really am."

A/N: I'm really proud of this chapter. I think it turned out great! Okay, so no problems yet, but they will be coming soon. Like I said earlier, I had a bad day today, so I have to write happy things to make me feel better. Haha Usually I just listen to 3 Doors Down and turn it up really loud. Sometime I write songs. Sometime I play my guitar. Today, I chose to work on this. That's why I'm working on this instead of my book. My book is a depressing mystery. Do you like the genres I picked for this story? (Humor/Angst) I thought they'd be perfect together. It's kind of what the show is now. Parts are funny, but parts with Rory and blah blah blah (obviously I don't really like the way her life is going) aren't so great. Read & Review please and thank you! Oh And thanks for reading this far. Do you think it's funny enough cuz I'm not sure. I tried to make everyone act as they are on the show, but it's kinda hard. There are 1181 words in this chapter!


	4. Beggars Can't Be Choosers

**A/N: Hello toast! I really admire your ship… How's it going? Luckily for you guys, I had another bad day today, so I should get a pretty good chapter done. I'll try. I think I'm just gonna get to Friday night dinner and stop there. We'll see what happens. Relationship problems are making their way around the mountain. I already have a few ideas. You guys are gonna hate me! (Hate is such a strong word… how about fiercely dislike?) New sign everybody! "" means that it's the beginning of a new section, but it's still in the same day.**

Tweetypie(Tara)- Uh… thanks, and yes. I am proud… of course now there's no point in having an alias because everybody will know my first name after they read your review… I could delete it, but I wont because I like getting reviews and keeping them no matter how uh… revealing? they are.

Noam- Thanks! I like to impress people with not only my quality but also my quantity… Does that sound kind of sick to you?… think about it… I'll see what I can do about that whole LL action thing you want…

Ronata- I really hope I don't have bad days more often, but if I do, I'll dedicate them to you. (RYHMING'S GOOD) Um… yeah so we'll see… I probably will…

**Just Can't Help It**

**Capitolo 4 (A/N: I love Italians!)**

"Moo! Moo! Moo! Moo!…"

"Wha…?" Lorelai woke up confused to the sound of cows mooing in her bedroom. She started swatting at her night stand to make the incessant mooing stop. She hit something and heard a chink, and the mooing stopped. "Ah… yes… much better." Right as she was falling back to sleep, she felt a cool breeze float up her body. Then, she realized that the bed sheets had suddenly disappeared. She opened her eyes. "Rory?"

"Yes, mother dearest?"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you up."

"And why exactly would you be doing that this early in the morning?"

"Because you have to be at the inn in…" She looked at the still-working clock on Lorelai's dresser. "… One hour." She said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT? I'm going to be late! Sookie's gonna be so mad! Why didn't you get me up!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Get out of here, Rory. Mommy needs her privacy. Incase you haven't noticed, I have to be at the inn in _one hour_!"

"Oh really? I guess you should start getting ready then huh?"

"Shoo!"

"alright alright I'm going. Sheesh! You don't have to get all snobby with _me_. _You're_ the one who got up late _and_ killed her cow."

"What?" She looked down at the disheveled clock on the floor. "Ah, man! That was my favorite clock!"

"You certainly didn't treat it like it was your favorite." Rory said as she closed the door to her mother's room.

"Oh hush you!" She yelled at the closing door. "… Poor Ricky." She said, frowning at the clock.

"Luuuucas!" Lorelai yelled walking into the unusually empty diner.

"Sit down and don't call me that!" He walked over to the table she sat at.

"Oh I _love_ the service in this place."

"I'm sure you do… What do you want?"

"Coffee!"

"No."

"What! Luke! You _know _that I need my 6 cups of coffee in the morning."

"And how many have you had so far this morning?"

She looks down shyly. "Seven, but I…"

"No!"

"Come on, Luke please?" She started to pout.

Luke stared at her for a moment. "Yeah okano!"

Lorelai gasped. "Luke!"

"Lorelai!" He mimicked.

"Why can't I have any coffee?"

"Coffee is bad for you. It'll kill you just like red meat."

"Why do you care?"

"You know why I care."

"I don't remember. You're gonna have to remind me."

Luke sighed. He stepped closer to her and looked around the diner to make sure no one was watching. Then, he bent over and laid a soft kiss upon her luscious lips.

When he pulled back, she said, "Oh yeah." Then she stood up and kissed him again."

"Damn it _is_ true!" Luke and Lorelai jumped apart and looked to see where the voice had come from.

"Kirk…"

"Luke, why couldn't you wait a couple more weeks? I would've won the pool!"

"Sorry, Kirk, but didn't your mother ever teach you that it's bad to gamble?"

"Actually, yes. She was reading me a bed-time story about it just last night… What a strange coincidence."

"Yup. Very strange. So, did you want something, or were you just going to stand there all morning?"

"Well you know, Luke, it will only be morning for a few more hours."

Lorelai looked at him wide-eyed. "What! Kirk, what time is it."

"Time for you to get a watch." Lorelai gave him the evil eye. "9:02." He said it quickly and hustled to a table far away from Lorelai and her evil eye.

"Ah shoot! Luke, I have to go!"

While she was talking to Kirk, he had filled her a to-go cup. He handed it to her. "Here. It's on the house."

"Oh thank you SO much!" She took a sip then kissed him goodbye.

Luke made a face. "Ew. Tastes like coffee."

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Who says I was begging?" This time, she gave Luke the evil eye. "OKay, so, maybe I was begging a little…" She smiled and kissed him again.

"Bye, Luke."

"Yeah. See you later." She walked out of the diner. Knowing Luke was watching her, she put a little strut in her step and hoped it looked sexy. Then, she tripped over her own foot, and Luke tried to hide his grin as he asked if she was okay. She said she was fine and left the diner, and Luke lost all control and burst out laughing.

A/N: I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the night. I just wanted to put this up just in case I don't get it finished. I hope you enjoyed it. It's actually kind of a good spot to end the chapter, if I dare say so myself… and I do. I also decided to try to keep all the chapters about the same length. I don't know why. It just makes more since to me. Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll love you forever and ever!… Okay, so maybe I'll forget you, but while I'm working on this I'll love you!


	5. No Means No!

A/N: Okay. Here is the second half of chapter 4. Can you believe I already have 5 chapters done? I sure can't. I wish I were this fast with my book. I've been working on that thing since last year, and I've still only got like 8 chapters.

Noam- Thanks for being so excited! I love that! And I love being loved. I got your review while I was halfway through writing this. I think you're gonna like it!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Kapitel 5 **(A/N: German. Uh Hamburgers and hot dogs! I don't really like hot dogs all to much but whatever.)

Lorelai hurried into the kitchen of the inn to find Sookie. "Hey, Sook! I'm so sorry I'm late. I just got a little caught up."

"Oh yeah? Caught up where?" She smiled knowingly.

"Oh you know… around…"

Sookie smiled. "Around meaning Luke's?"

Lorelai sighed. "Yes. I'm SO so sorry. He wouldn't give me my coffee, so we had this big argument and then Kirk came in and…"

"Lorelai! It's okay. I know how it is."

"How what is?"

"When you're in love and you don't want to leave each other's side. It's quite nice actually wh…"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Sookie! Luke and I _just _started dating. We are definitely not in love! It's _way _too early to tell. I know I like him a lot, but I don't know if I love him!"

"Okay, so maybe you're not so sure yet, but I know for a fact that Luke is in love with you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"And how would you know that?"

"Well I could just tell…"

"Did he _tell _you he was in love with me?"

"Well, no, but I-"

Lorelai started pacing around the kitchen. "If he didn't tell you that he's in love with me, then you don't know for a fact that he's in love with me, so he's probably not in love with me. I mean, that would just be crazy!"

"Would it?"

"Well… yeah… I mean… of course!… kinda? I don't know!" Lorelau stopped pacing and looked at her friend. "Would it?… I need coffee." Lorelai sat on a stool while Sookie poured her a mug of coffee. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I'm gonna go to my office. I have lots of paperwork to do."

"Okay, sweetie. Try not to think about Luke too much."

"'Try' being the operative word there." Lorelai walked out of the kitchen, mug in hand. She went into her office, dropped her purse in the chair by the door, and sat in the spinney chair at her desk. Her desk had a large stack of papers and folders. She grabbed the first folder, and right as she was about to sign on the dotted line, her cell phone rang. She groaned as se stood up to get her phone out of her purse. She forgot to check her caller ID. (A/N DUN DUN DUN! I wonder who it could be!)

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lor. How's it going?"

She'd know that voice anywhere. "Christopher."

"Yup. So what's up?"

"What do you want Chris?"

"What? I have to want something every time I call you now? When did that happened?"

"Uh… since forever ago?"

"Ah. Come on, Lor don't be like that."

"Like what, Chris?" Lorelai slumped down onto her chair sighing heavily.

"Don't act like you're mad at me."

"Chris, I _am_ mad at you. The last time I saw, hell even _talked_ to you was when Sherri was giving birth to your _daughte_r, and before that it was at my best friends wedding, at which, I believe, you told me Sherri was pregnant and left."

"Oh. Right. That."

"Chris, you can't tell me that you forgot about that!"

"No, I didn't forget. I just tried to block it out of my memory, but now it's back."

"Uh huh. So again, I ask, what do you want Christopher?"

"I want to see you and Rory."

"I don't really want to see you right now, Chris, and you're gonna have to ask Rory herself if you want to see her."

"Come on, Lor! Just have lunch with me or something."

"No, Chris."

"What if Rory comes to?"

"If Rory goes, I'll think about it."

"Great! Thanks, Lor. I'm gonna call Rory. Talk to you later!"

"Yeah, whatever." She hung up her phone and threw it on her desk. It rang again. She picked it up. "What!"

"Sorry. I'll call back later."

She smiled. She loved that voice. "No, Luke, it's fine. I want to talk to you."

Luke smiled. "Oh. Okay… so uh… What's wrong?"

"Christopher."

Luke's smile turned into a scowl. "What did he do this time!"

_I love it when he worries about me. I love it when he talks to me… wow I certainly love a lot about him. No Lorelai! Don't start thinking about that right now! "Nothing. He just.. He called and said he wanted to have lunch with me and Rory."_

"And what did you say?"

"I told him that I didn't want to see him and that if he wanted to see Rory, he'd have to call her himself. Then he asked what if Rory goes to lunch with us, and I told him that I'd think about it."

"Oh. Okay."

"Luke, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm glad you said that to him, and I'm thinking it's good that you stand up for yourself, and I'm thinking that I'm very excited about my date tomorrow night."

Lorelai smiled. _He always know how t make me feel better._ "Oh. You're going on a date, huh?"

He smiled. "Yup!"

"And who, exactly, are you going on this date with?"

"Oh, just the most amazing and gorgeous woman in the world."

_He's great! "You know, Luke, flattery will get you everywhere."_

Luke chuckled. "Oh. You thought I was talking about you?"

Lorelai gasped. "Not funny!"

Luke laughed. "Sorry. I had to say it."

"Well you didn't."

He stopped laughing. "Didn't what?"

"You didn't say it."

"Didn't say what?"

She sighed. "You didn't say what you said you have to say, so you'd better say it before you forget to say it because if you forget to say it, but you have to say it, then it would be bad that you didn't say it."

"What!"

"Never mind, Duke."

"Lorelai." He said in his 'warning voice.'

"Butch." She mimicked.

"Oh. Sorry, Lorelai. I'd love to finish this uh… thing we're having, but the diner's getting crowded again."

He could tell she was disappointed. "Oh. Okay. I'll talk to you later then."

"Yup. See you tomorrow night."

"Why? What's tomorrow night?"

"Uh… our date?" _She couldn't have forgotten already._

"But I thought you were going out with that amazing and gorgeous woman."

_Oh. "Yeah well, I changed my mind."_

"I see."

"Yup, so see you later Lorelai."

"Okay! Bye Butch!" She hung up the phone and set it down on her desk. Then, she walked into the kitchen to get more coffee. "Hey, Sook."

"Hey Lorelai…" She smiled. "Did you just talk to Luke?"

"How could you tell?"

"Well, you can't stop smiling, and you have that 'I just talked to Luke, so everything's great' look in your eyes."

"Oh. Am I really that obvious?"

"Yep!"

"Okay!"

A/N: So that's chapter 5! I'm very proud of myself. 5 chaps. In 2 days. Man, I'm tired. Guess what happened after I finished writing this chapter! My computer shut off, and I only had 2/3 of it saved! Gah! This week has been suckeriphic! I HATE Christopher, btw. He's gonna be in the next chapter, and it ain't gonna be pretty. I'll tell you that right now. Review pretty please!


	6. AN Don't be mad!

Guys! I am SO sorry for not posting tonight. Something was wrong with the site, and it wouldn't let me on. I have to leave soon, but I think I might be able to get one chapter up around 11:00 tonight. If not then, I promise I'll have one up for you tomorrow… maybe more.


	7. Ketchup

A/N: Don't be mad at me, be mad at my computer! Haha Some of this chapter may seemed kind of rushed. That's because it was. Sorry! Okay. I know it's a bit after 11, but I tried. I just got back from a very important… gathering… It was fun.

Ronata- I'm glad you're hooked! Please keep reviewing. I love 'em!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Capitolo 6 (A/N- I know it looks like the Italian one, but it's Spanish. I promise!)**

Later, at home, in the living room, Lorelai was sitting on her couch (A/N: with the revolver! Haha I love bored games!) reading a magazine when she saw Rory walk in. "Hey, Ror. How was your day?"

"Oh. You mean besides the fact that Paris kept calling me because she was bored and missed school and everything already? I'm great!"

"Poor you."

"Yeah well, after you've lived with Paris for a while, you kinda get used to it. How was your day?"

"It was… interesting…"

"Yeah. Dad called me and said he'd talked to you."

Lorelai frowned. "Yeah. He did."

"He also invited me to dinner. He said he couldn't do lunch for some strange reason."

"What did you say?"

"I said I don't know. It would be nice to see him again, but after the way he treated you…"

"Rory, if you want to see him, go have dinner with him. I really don't mind. You two should talk. Catch up."

"Well, he also said that if I went… you might come, too?"

"I only said that so he would stop begging, but if you really want me to, then I'll go."

"No, mom. You don't have to."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. You should probably call your dad back."

"Yeah. Okay." Rory grabbed the phone off the coffee table and started to walk away.

"Oh, Rory, it's 4:30. We should start getting ready for dinner with your grandparents."

She said okay and walked into her room.

Lorlelai and Rory discussed what the plans for Christopher were on their way to the Gilmore Mansion. He and Rory were to go to dinner on Sunday, and they will spend the day together in Stars Hollow Monday. He was going to stay at the Dragonfly with the rest of the guests (townspeople… friends) for the test run on Sunday night. He would go back home to Sherri and Gigi Monday night. Everything was set/

Lorelai and Rory stood in front of the door. "It's our last chance. Rory. Are you sure you don't want to leave?"

"Mom, you know that if we don't go in there, we wont hear the end of it, so it will be just like we went in anyways. We might as well."

"Yeah. I guess your right." She sighed and rang the doorbell. The door opened and a new made stood in front of it.

"May I help you?"

Lorelai said, "Yes we're here for the orgy they're throwing this evening. We heard it was gonna be a good one!"

The maid had a horrified look on her face. "I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong house."

Lorelai started laughing. Rory spoke up. "She means that we're here to see Mr. And Mrs. Gilmore. We're the daughter and granddaughter."

The maid still looked a little scared but said, "Right, of course. Come on in."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Daslione."

"Right, okay. Thank you… Daslione…"

"You're welcome. They're in the living room."

They walked into the mansion and handed Daslione their coats. They walked into the living room. Richard was standing by the drink cart, Emily in her usual chair. They sat down, and Richard handed them drinks without asking what they wanted. Then, he sat in his usual spot too.

Lorelai looked a little confused. "Uh… thank you."

"You're quite welcome Lorelai."

"Lorelai, what on earth are you wearing?"

She looked down at her work suit. "Well, I thought I was wearing clothes, but apparently I'm wrong… again."

"Don't use that sarcastic tone with me."

"Wow, mom. You're in a good mood tonight, aren't you?"

Just then, Daslione came in and announced that dinner was ready. Rory let out a sigh of relief and said, "Saved by the dinner bell." under her breath. Lorelai elbowed her and followed her parents to the dining room.

As they were eating their salads, they talked about work, school, and the DAR. By the time the main course came, they were pretty much out of stuff to talk about.

Richard asked, "So… anything new with you two?"

"Mm no. I can't think of anything. Can you, Ror?"

"Nope. How about you, Grandpa? Anything new?"

"No. I can't seem to think of anything either."

"Oh. Well, uh… what are your plans for this weekend?"

"Well… first, we're going to one of Emily's friend's little parties. Then, I'll probably lock myself in my study and work the rest of the time."

"Oh, well… that sounds… nice." Lorelai said, trying to be nice.

Emily finally decided to talk. "How about you? What are your plans for this weekend?"

"Well… I have a date tomorrow and the opening of the inn is Sunday. You two are still coming to that right?"

"Of course!" Richard answered.

Emily said, "A date? With whom?"

"Oh it's just uh… Luke."

"Luke? The greasy, unshaved ice man?"

"Uh… yep. That's the one."

Emily pursed her lips. "Hmm."

"So uh Rory," Richard jumped in noticing the tension, "What are your plans?"

"Well I'm helping mom with the inn opening and then Sunday I'm having dinner with dad. I might be staying at Lane's tomorrow night."

Emily perked up a little. "You're having dinner with your father? That's wonderful. I didn't know he was back in town."

"He's not, mom. He's just staying for a night."

"Where's he staying? At your house?"

"No, mother, he's staying at the inn." She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh I see. I suppose I'll see him there then."

"I guess so…"

"That's just great! It'll be like having the family back together again just like it should be."

"That'll never happen, mom. Chris is with Sherrie, and I'm with Luke."

"Ah, yes, but you're relationship with Luke wont last very long. They never do. You just go from one guy to the next not caring about who you hurt in the process."

"That's enough, Emily."

"It's okay, dad. We're leaving before she makes it worse." She turned to Rory. "Come on, kiddo. Let's hit the road."

Rory said okay and said goodbye to her grandparents. Then, she got up and followed Lorelai out the door. When they got in the jeep, Lorelai handed Rory her coat, started the engine, and left the dreaded mansion in a cloud of dust.

A/N: There's more to the chapter, but I'll just make it part of the next one. I don't want to leave you guys hanging. I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write this. I knew what I wanted to happen, but when I typed it up, it looked horrible. I dunno. Maybe it's just me. I don't think this was one of my bests (or good ones for that matter). What do you think? R&R please! You get to be mentioned in the next chapter… well not in it, but before it… whatever. Please review. I don't think this one went too well, and I really want to know if I'm right or not.


	8. I Wouldn't Miss It

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry about those screw-ups. To be honest with you, I didn't really try very hard on that chapter cuz I was exhausted. Thanks for reading it anyways! On a side-note- My house is being invaded by lady bugs. No joke! There are literally thousands of ladybugs flying/crawling around in my house right now. Why do we say that bugs crawl if they're using their legs? Dogs have 4 legs, and we say _they_ walk. I find it strange…

LoVeLuKe- First of all- thank you. Second of all- I am SO sorry! I copied it wrong. I didn't mean to (hmm... how did you say it?) _butcher _the chapter part. I'm really sorry. I guess I should stop promising stuff, huh? I feel bad. and dumb. Damn! I thought I was done with that for this week... guess I was wrong. Haha you made me cuss. Thanks for letting me know. (that I did it wrong, not that I'm dumb… I already knew that.)

Kylie1403- Sorry it wasn't working for you. If you haven't checked it, try now because it should be working fine.

GilmoreJukieJavaGirls- I don't know why it's rated M. I put K+ on there and clicked save, and I don't know why it says parody/angst when I put angst/humor, but like I said earlier, my computer was messed up yesterday. I'll try to fix that, and I'm glad you liked that part. It's prolly one of the only good things in that chapter though.

Noam- Thanks. Why were you surprised? I'm just wondering cuz you said in earlier reviews that you like the story. You confused me a little, which isn't very hard, by the way... Oh. And I think you're really gonna like and not-like what I do at the test-run.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Kapittel 7 (A/N- Norwegian… Just thought it would be interesting.)**

The drive home was silent. Rory looked at Lorelai and could tell she didn't want to talk, so Rory turned on the radio and concentrated on the scenery flying by out the window. When they got to Stars Hollow, Lorelai finally decided to talk. "I'm going to Luke's. Do you want to come with, or should I drop you off at home?"

"Actually, since we got home early, I was hoping I could go over to Lane's for a little bit. She said she has a guy problem or something that she needs help thinking out. And she got a couple new CD's, so we'll probably listen to a couple of those."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I can drop you off there." When they got to Lane's, Lorelai said, "If you're going to stay here long, or if Mrs. Kim kicks you out, make sure you call me okay?"

"Okay. I will. Have fun at Luke's."

Lorelai smiled. "Don't worry I will."

Rory made a disgusted face. "Now, that's just too much."

"What? All I said was I'd have fun. I didn't say 'Don't worry I'll be having fun, wild monkey sex.'" The look on Rory's appalled face made Lorelai laugh. "Relax, hon, I'm just kidding."

"Yeah well... never mind. I'm going." She leaned over and kissed Lorelai on the cheek. "See you later!"

"Yup! Bye." Once she saw that Rory was safely inside Lane's house (You have to watch out for those evil monkey ninjas.), she drove the few yards it took to get from Lane's to Luke's. She saw the 'closed' sign, but, of course, she ignored it.

Luke was in the back, when he heard the bells jingle through the otherwise silent diner, Lorelai heard a muffled "We're closed." but she ignored that too. She sat on a stool that was right across from the heavenly black liquid that any normal person called _coffee._ When he didn't hear the bells jingle again, signaling that the intruder had left, he came out looking at some bills in his hand and said again, "We're closed."

Lorelai gasped and said, "Fine! I never liked it here anyways."

That caught his attention. "Oh. Lorelai. Hi. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." He looked at a clock on the wall. (A/N: I don't think there really is a clock on the wall, but he doesn't wear a watch so just pretend.) "It's only 8:00. You're home early." Hr frowned. "What happened this time?"

Lorelai smile. _He always knows._ She told him about the arguement that was about to take place and how she left before it could get any worse. As she was telling him the story, he had poured her some coffee without even being asked. When she finished her story, he got off the stool he was sitting on (beside Lorelai of course) and pulled her up into his arms. She loved the way his arms felt wrapped around her body.

He said, "So... you told your parents about us?"

She laughed a little. "Yeah. Are you suprised? I think Rory almost spit out her soda."

He chuckled. "Maybe a little suprised. I know how you like to keep these kinda things from your parents as long as possible... and I don't blame you. You're mom's a bit crazy." He pulled back a little bit and looked into her eyes. They started dancing. There wasn't any music, but they were swaying to the beat anyway. They stared into each other's eyes as they talked and danced.

"Only a bit?" They laughed.

"So uh... Chris is coming?"

Her face tightened up like she had just sucked a lemon. She bent her head down. "Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I guess I forgot."

"Hey. Don't worry about it. At least you told me before he got here. And he's gonna be staying at the inn right?" She nodded. "Okay, well, I'll try not to beat him up. I can't make any promises though."

She looked up at him and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

He kissed her back and said, "You're welcome." They continued dancing for a while just liking the closeness and the feeling the other's warmth.

After a while, Lorelai decided that she needed to get home before Rory got worried. They kissed goodbye. He said he'd see her tomorrow night and probably before then too.

A/N: I'm making that the end of Ch. 7 and putting Ch. 8 below it because I don't like not being in sync with the chapter selector thingy. I hope these chapters are better than last night's. Tell me what you think!

**Hoofdstuk 8 (A/N- That's Dutch for Chapter 8. Kinda cool…)**

The next morning, Lorelai woke up around 5:30. She couldn't get back to sleep because the first thing she thought of was her date with Luke. That got her way too excited to get back to sleep. Then, she thought about the fact that the test run was tomorrow. If those two things wouldn't keep her awake, what would? Then, she realized _The test run's tomorrow. Man I have a lot of work to do._ She got up, went downstairs, and made some coffee. After she'd had a couple mugs full, she went upstairs and got ready for work. Before she left, she wrote Rory a note and left it beside Mr. Coffee. It was a nice day out that morning, so she decided to walk. It was still pretty early, so she made a little pit stop before going to the inn. "Hey, Luke."

"Lorelai?" He looked up. When he saw her, he smiled and walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd pay you a little visit before I got stuck at the inn... and I needed some coffee." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He placed his hands in her waste and kissed her back. When he pulled back, he said, "You're up a little early aren't you?" He walked over to the coffee and poured her a mug.

Not wanting him to know the real reason she was up this early, she said, "Thanks. Yeah. I have a lot to do at the inn before tomorrow."

"Of course. The test run. It's gonna be great… So, would you like anything to eat?"

"Uh… duh!" She laughed.

"Ha ha…sorry. What do you want?"

"Hmm… chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and some more coffee!" Luke just stared at her. "What?"

He smiled. "Nothing. It'll be right out. Have a seat." He poured her some coffee and went into the kitchen to make her food.

While Luke was in the kitchen making Lorelai's breakfast, Ms. Patty walked in. Lorelai turned when she heard the jingling bells. "Oh. Hey, Patty."

She smiled. "Hey, Doll. What are you doing here?"

"Um… getting food?"

"But you're here very early, and it's a _Saturday_."

"Yeah. I'm just really busy with the inn and everything. I have to make sure it's all ready for the test run tomorrow. You're still coming, right?"

"Of course, honey. You have some very gorgeous men working for you."

"Uh… Great."

Patty sat down at a table diagonal from where Lorelai was sitting. She could see all the goings-on from there. Luke came out with Lorelais food and placed it in front of her. He leaned in to kiss her, but when she turned away, he gave her a questioning look. She gestured, with her head, to one of the tabled behind her. He looked over and saw Patty watching them warily. "Oh." She nodded and started eating while Luke went over to take Patty's order. "Hey, Patty. What can I get you?"

"Hi, Luke. How are you, dear?"

"I'm doing okay. How are you?"

"Oh I'm just fine. I'm very excited about tomorrow. Are you going to the test run at the Dragonfly?"

He smiled and looked over at Lorelai. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

A/N: I know it's not great. I guess this is good enough for chapter 8. I just needed to get the day started, and I guess I did. Thanks for reading! I know both of the chapters are pretty short, but chapter 9 should be pretty long. I'm going to try and get the whole day, including the date, in there. It should be good. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do for it yet, but I have a pretty good idea. I'll work on it. I know I'm kinda hitting a dry spot in the story, but keep reading. Once I get to the test run it'll be good again. I will tell you that there is going to be a surprise visitor or two… or three. It'll be good. I _promise_. And this time I know what I'm talking about.


	9. What Are You Doing Here?

A/N: Hm… what to write, what to write… This chapter will include some stuff that happens at the inn annnd Luke and Lorelai's date. Fun fun fun! No, really. I even used a medical term! I had to ask my mom what it was called, but at least I spelled it right! Thanks for your reviews and support people. I appreciate it! Was the rating and everything fixed? It said it was on my computer. This chapter's going to be super long compared to the earlier ones!

politicaldonkey- Thanks I liked it too! It's called ketchup because I'm random like that… and because Chris called and said he wanted to catch up… yeah… I know it's lame, but that why I came up with the "cool loser" group. That's what I call most of my friends and me. It's fun… yeeeeup.

Kylie1403- I'm glad you got to read it! Stupid is fudging up? No idea what you're talking mean by that.

Ronata- I was wondering what happened to you! Haha Thanks for calling me brilliant! Here is Chapter 9!

**Just Can't Help It**

**فصل ****9 (A/N: ARABIC!)**

When Lorelai got to the inn, the place was swarming with workers. Maids, construction guys, cooks, waiters. You name it they had it… Okay so maybe not, but there was _a lot _going on. When she walked into the kitchen to get some coffee, she saw Sookie explaining things a bunch of other workers. She poured her coffee and went to talk to her friend. "Hey, Sookie"

"Oh. Hey, Lorelai." She kept talking to the workers, and her head jolted up. "Lorelai?"

"Yes Sookie?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little surprised to see you here. It's only 8:00. You're never up this early, especially on a Saturday."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? It's not _that_ unusual. I had to wake up _sometime_. This time it was just sooner rather than later! Jeez! No wonder I don't get up this early all the time. I get hounded with annoying questions! All I wanted to do was get to work early, so I could get everything done and have everything ready for tomorrow. It's _not_ that hard to believe!" Everyone in the kitchen was staring at her with a bemused look on their faces. They didn't move or talk, just stood and stared. Even Sookie. "What!"

Sookie snapped back to reality. "Whoa! Relax, hon. We're just a little surprised. We almost never see you this early that's all. Sheesh! How many other people have been talking to you?"

"Well there was Luke and Patty and… and… that's it, I guess."

Michel walked in. "Lorelai?" He looked at her confused. Sookie could tell he was about to ask her the same question she had and started waving her arms frantically trying to tell him to stop. He ignored her. "What are _you_ doing here?" Lorelai gave him an evil look and stomped off to her office, coffee in hand. He looked at Sookie and asked, "Was it something I said?" Then, they all flinched as they heard the door slam. Sookie told them to get to work, and they all scurried away. "I guess so… Why were you waving your arms like that? You looked like you were being shocked by one of those defibrillator thingies."

The couple of people who had found work in the kitchen chuckled. "I was trying to stop you from asking what she was doing here."

"Oh… Oops."

"Yeah."

"Well… what _is_ she doing here so early?"

"She's… working."

"Really?"

"Yes, Michel. Something you should also be doing."

"Well I came to tell you that someone is here and needs you to sign for something."

"Oh well, thanks for being specific." She walked passed him into the lobby and talked to the delivery guy.

Michel looked at the chefs. "What did I do?" The two workers just shook their heads and kept on keeping on.

Around lunchtime, Lorelai finally walked out of her office and went straight to the coffee. Sookie saw her and decided to try and redeem herself. "Hey, Lorelai. How's everything looking so far."

"Uh… most of it's good. The doors just got here, so they're starting to put those up now. I still have about a jillion things to sign. Most of the bills have been paid, and all of the keys came, so I need somebody to start hanging them on the rack. How's the menu for tomorrow night coming along?"

"It's looking good. I'm giving them a choice of parmesan chicken or roast beef for the main course vegetable soup or salad for the appetizers, and I've already started making the peach cobblers and truffles that will be served for dessert."

"Wow, Sookie, that sounds great! I'm sure everyone will love it." She looked around and noticed how many people were in and around the kitchen. "Sookie? How many people did you hire?"

Sookie looked guilty. She was caught, and she knew it. "Uh… five?"

Lorelai frowned. "Plus…"

She sighed. "Plus four."

"Sookie! We can't afford nine people on the kitchen staff! We can't even afford seven! You know what this means, don't you?"

She frowned. "Yes. It means that I'll have to… fire some people."

"I'll give you until Monday."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Lorelai."

Lorelai turned and started walking back to her office with a sandwich and more coffee. "Yeah, yeah…"

When Lorelai got home, it was already 5:00. She started running around the house trying to get ready as quickly as possible. "Crap, crap, crap…" It was six on the dot as the doorbell rang. Lorelai yelled. "Come in! It's open!"

Luke opened the door and walked inside. "Lorelai!"

"Hey, Luke! I'll be down a just a minute! I've just got to finish getting ready! Uh…Make yourself at home."

He sat on the couch. "Okay! Take your time." Luke stood up when he heard Lorelai coming down the steps. She looked great. He had told her to dress casual. She was wearing _his _favorite pair of jeans and a snug, red v-neck shirt. "Wow. You look nice."

She smiled and checked him out. He was wearing his famous faded blue jeans, a navy blue long-sleeved t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He wasn't wearing his hat, and his hair was combed nicely. He hadn't shaved, so he still had a little bit of his gruffness. "Thanks. So do you."

He smiled and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep! So… Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Aw! Come on. Tell me, please!" She pouted, and he looked away. She placed her hands on his cheeks and moved his face so that he was looking into her eyes and whispered, "Please?"

He swallowed hard and said, "N- nope." She kissed him square on the lips. He pulled away right before she started to deepen it, looked into her eyes, and said, "Sorry."

She let go of him completely and crossed her arms over her chest. He chuckled and whispered into her ear. "Lets go."

_This is going to be a looong night. She thought._

When they reached the restaurant, Lorelai said, "Aw, Luke, this looks nice."

"We aren't even inside yet."

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here."

"Yeah. Sorry. I guess I'm just a _little_ nervous."

"That's okay… I am too, a little…"

"So uh… I guess we should…"

"Right, yeah. Of course." They got out of the truck and walked inside. They were seated in a small both beside a window. It was nice, not too fancy, but not too… not-fancy. "See, Luke? It _is_ nice."

"You're nice."

She smiled. "Thank you. I like seeing the softer side of you Luke. You're cute."

"Ah jeez. I am _not_ cute."

"Yes you are." The waitress walked up to them. Lorelai smiled and turned to her. "Don't you think he's cute?"

Luke blushed as did the waitress. "Uh.. Yeah. I guess he's not too horrible to look at." She took their orders and left quickly.

Lorelai giggled. "Luke, I think she likes you."

"This isn't third grade Lorelai. She said I wasn't too horrible to look at. That doesn't mean that she likes me."

"Yes it does, Luke! Wow. You _are_ clueless!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

He smiled. "Whatever." Their food came, and they talked about Rory, the diner and the inn. Luke told her how proud he was of her and that he was very excited about tomorrow. When Lorelai told him she could not have done it without his help, he blushed. Then, they talked about how Lorelai was upset about how Christopher suckered Rory into having lunch with him tomorrow and she felt bad that she couldn't save her. That's when Luke got the bright idea that he and Lorelai should have lunch tomorrow, so he could help her get her mind off Rory. She agreed. After dessert, Luke paid, and they got back into his truck. When they took a turn that didn't lead them to Stars Hollow Lorelai asked him where they were going.

"You'll see."

She smiled. "I have I feeling I'm going to be hearing that a lot tonight." Luke grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. Of course, then, he had to let go because he had to shift gears on the stupid old truck that he loved so much. He decided that was okay though because she rested her hand on his thigh. When they pulled into the parking lot of their next stop, Lorelai started laughing. He smiled and helped her out of the truck.

They walked into the small building and Luke paid for their tokens. (A/N: No it's not Chuck E. Cheese. That would be awesome though!) Then, he guided her further into the building where they got their bats and helmets. (A/N: dun dun dun!) "Luke! This bat is _way_ too heavy!"

"Relax, Lorelai." He handed her the one he was holding. "This one's yours. You're holding mine."

"Oh. I knew that." They walked outside and over to the batting cages. Lorelai stopped and stared as balls flew out of pitching machines to the batter inside the cages. "Luke, isn't this dangerous? What if I get hit?"

"That's why we're going to use this one." He walked over to a slow-pitch softball cage that a little girl had just vacated. "It's slow. You'll have more time to jump out of the way."

She looked nervous. "You go first."

He smiled and opened the door to the cage. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Okay, if you insist." He closed the door to the cage and dropped a token into the machine. A little light came on and he lined himself up at the plate. Then a ball shot out of the machine. He swung, and the ball went flying in the other direction with no sign of stopping until it hit the back of the cage.

"Show-off." He smiled when he heard her say that and swung at the next one. _Ping! _Another perfect hit. After quite a few more great hits, the light cut off signaling that round over.

Luke walked out of the cage. "You're turn." He smiled.

"Shut up." She put on the helmet and picked up her bat.

"You look cute like that."

"Well at least I'll embarrass myself looking cute."

"Lorelai, you'll do fine. Just line yourself up with the pitcher and the plate like I did. It's easier than you think."

"Says the man who likes sports." She took a token from him, walked into the cage, and dropped it in the slot. The light came on and she set herself up like she'd seen Luke doing. A ball came out of the machine and soared through the air. When it got close to her, she flinched. The ball hit the bat and then hit the ground a few feet in front of her. She looked up and smiled. "Did you see that? I hit the ball! Luke, I did it!"

Luke laughed. "Yeah! Good job! Maybe next time you can actually look at the ball and swing. If it hurts you, I'll make it feel better. I promise."

"Uh… thank you?"

"Oh! Turn around another ball's coming." She turned around just in time for her to move out of the way, and the ball hit the ground behind her. He smiled. "You should really stay focused."

She gave him a dirty look and waited for the next one. After they took a few more turns batting, they decided it was time to head back to the Hollow. Lorelai did not shut her mouth the whole way back. "Luke! Did you see? I hit the ball and I didn't even flinch!"

"I saw! You were very good. You hit four on your last turn."

"I know! Hey! I could be the next Butch Danes!"

"Really? Who's that?"

"That's you, silly! Butch Danes: Track and Field, Varsity baseball, basketball and soccer."

"That's funny. I thought my name was Luke."

"Well, you obviously thought wrong."

"Wow… all my life, I've been calling myself the wrong name. Imagine that!"

"Jeez, Butch. You need to get your facts straight!"

"I know! It's just horrible how confused I've been." When they reached Stars Hollow, he turned to Lorelai. "Do you uh… want to get some coffee at the diner?"

"Yeah sure."

They walked into the dark diner. "You can go on upstairs to my apartment if you want. The door should be unlocked. I'll bring the coffee up when it's ready."

"Okay." She went upstairs and walked into his very clean apartment. She looked around for a little bit and smiled when she saw a new queen-sized bed in place of his old tiny one. She walked over and sat on the couch in the 'living room.' Luke came up a few minutes later with coffee and a piece of pie in his hands and set them on the table in front of Lorelai. "Ooo yummy! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He sat down beside her and watched her eat.

She noticed that he was staring at her. "What?"

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry. I just like looking at you."

"Oh. Well I guess it's okay this time… Want some pie?"

"No."

"Please, Luke? It's _apple_."

"I know. I made it."

"Oh yeah." She smiled and got some on her fork. "Here comes the air plane…"

"Lorelai…" Before he could say anything else the fork was in his mouth, and he had no choice but to eat the pie. "That was mean." She laughed at him, so he started tickling her.

Now she couldn't stop laughing. "No. Luke. Stop." He kept tickling her.

"Or what?"

"Or this!" She grabbed a pillow and smacked him in the head with it.

"Hey!"

"You started it!" She went to hit him again, but before she could, he grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. "Uh oh."

He was already on top of her, so he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started of soft and sweet, but grew more passionate when Lorelai's tongue entered his mouth. Her hands were gliding up and down his back as his start to caress her body. He wanted to feel more, so he slowly started to caress her stomach under her shirt. She grabbed his hands and pulled back. Breathlessly, she said, "Luke I can't. Not tonight."

He pulled his hands back and got off of her. He looked disappointed. "Right. Okay."

"Luke, I'm so sorry. It's just… I have to get up early tomorrow with the test run and everything it's just…"

"It's okay. I understand. You do have a lot to do tomorrow. You're going to be busy. I just wish you'd have stopped me a _little _sooner." He chuckled. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I can wait."

She smiled. "Okay. Well I guess I should go."

"Yeah. I'll drive you home."

"Okay." When they reached her house, Luke got out of the truck and helped Lorelai out. He walked her to her door. There were no lights on at the house. "I guess Rory's already in bed. Man, I didn't see her at all today."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"It's okay. She was probably busy anyways. I had a r_eally_ nice time tonight, Luke."

"Yeah, me too… except now I have to go home and take a long cold shower."

"I'm really sorry about that, Luke."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it… I started it."

She laughed. "Yes you did."

"So, uh… I guess I'll see you tomorrow? You're still coming to the diner for lunch right?"

"Yup! Probably for breakfast too."

"Okay. Good."

"Yeah."

He kissed her softly on the lips. "Good night, Lorelai."

"Night, Luke." He walked down the steps and got into his truck. They waved goodbye, and Lorelai watched the truck until she couldn't see it any more. She went inside and straight to bed with dreams of Luke dancing in her head.

A/N: I could be the next Mother Goose! What did you think? Long! Haha I think this one turned out a lot better than the last few! I hope it did. R&R please! The next chapter should be really good if you hate Chris… and a couple other people…


	10. She Told Me In a Dream

A/N: I know it took me a while to post this chapter, but I've been sick and busy. Plus, I wanted it to be as good as I could get it. I've been kind of disappointed about the number of reviews I've been getting. Thank you SO much to those of you who have reviewed and especially to you all who review regularly. I really appreciate the support you guys have been giving me. This chapter… if it's good enough… is dedicated to you! This had better be good because I worked hard on it when I wasn't sleeping or out with friends… or being mesmerized by those guy in that karate competition thing I was watching on ESPN. Those people are awesome! I wish I could fly around like that. I took karate for a couple years when I was little. My theory is that if you have an older brother, you most likely don't need to take karate lessons cuz your brother will make you learn…

Kylie1403- I hate him too, so I'll bring on as much as I can.

Noam- I'll make him miserable. Don't worry.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Глава 10 (A/N: Russian… I'm running out of translations…)**

The next morning, Lorelai woke up with a big smile in her face. Not only was the test run today, but her date with Luke went extremely well. After she had shower and dressed, she went downstairs to get part of her morning caffeine fix. Rory was already sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee and looking at a magazine. Lorelai poured herself a mug and sat down across from her super-smart daughter.

"Morning, Rory." (A/N: That almost sounds like Morning Glory!)

"Hey, mom. How was your date with Luke last night?"

"Hun, it was SO much fun! He looked great too." She was glowing and she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Where'd you go?"

"First, we went to this cute little restaurant. Great food and service. We talked and flirted… I even got the waitress to say he was cute.!"

"Oh, I'm sure Luke _loved_ that."

"You bet! So after dinner, he took me to the batting cages. Then, we went to the diner and then he brought me home. The end!" She said the first part quickly hoping Rory wouldn't hear.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! He took you to the batting cages? Does he not know you at _all_?"

"Well it was kind of a joke, I was making fun of him one day and he uh… yeah."

"Oh payback time. I see… How'd you do?"

Lorelai laughed. "Oh… You know… missed a few, hit a few… mostly I missed a few. He did really well though."

Rory laughed. "That's good. I'm impressed that you actually tried it. So what happened when you went back to the diner?"

"Uh.. He gave me coffee and pie. Then, I made him mad, so he started tickling me. I hit him with a pillow… I went to do it a second time, but he took it from me and threw it somewhere. Then, we made out and-"

"Okay! Stop right there. Is this going to be dirty? I don't want to hear this if it's going to be gross."

"Fine. I'll shut up. How was your day yesterday? I'm sorry we didn't get to spend any time together."

"It's okay. I still had some laundry to do, so I did that. Then, I went to Lane's to listen to some more of her new CD's."

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun… Lord knows I sure did!"

"Mom!" She pretended to be disgusted.

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself. Are you still panning on helping me at the inn today?"

"Of course, mom! This is really exciting."

"I know! It's been Sookie's and my dream for a very long time. Everything is finally coming together, kid."

"I have a feeling we aren't just talking about the inn anymore."

Lorelai smiled. "Nope. That's part of it of course, but there's so much more. You're going to Yale achieving your dreams. Sookie and her family are doing great, and Luke… He just makes me _so_ happy. He's so great and supportive and always seems to know how I'm feeling. When I'm upset, he somehow manages to make me feel better. He's so great, Ror… not too horrible to look at either." She said, stealing the waitress' words. She frowned. "Now all I need is my parents to support me and my decisions instead of finding different ways to criticize me."

"Aw, mom. I'm glad Luke makes you so happy. As for Grandma and Grandpa… well, I guess you just have to deal with it for now. I'm sure they'll run out of things eventually, but for now, just remember you have me, Sookie, Luke and the rest of this town to support you even if Grandma and Grandpa don't."

"Thanks, Hon. That was really nice." She checked the clock on the stove. "Oh, hey, we'd better get going if we want to go to Luke's before the Dragonfly."

"Okay."

**LUKE'S**

Rory and Lorlelai walked into the diner. It was almost completely full. They found a table in the corner beside the windows. From there, they could see into the Soda Shoppe which also had more people than usual, especially since it was breakfast time. They sat down and looked around. "Wow! Very crowded this morning."

"Yeah… Do you think maybe they heard about your date with Luke last night and wanted to see how the morning after would go?"

"I don't know… Maybe they just came here because it was their last chance before the inn's test run today. Most of the people here are going to be there."

"Yeah… maybe…"

"What?"

"What?"

"You said that like you didn't believe me."

"Said what?"

"What!"

Luke walked up and saw a confused look on Lorelai's face. "What?"

"Wait a second. Did you guys plan this?"

"What?" Luke and Rory replied, simultaneously.

Lorelai sighed. "Never mind. Hi, Luke!" She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Lorelai, how's your uh… morning been so far?"

She laughed. "Going good so far and yours?"

"Busy, but better now that you're here."

"Aw, thanks!"

"No. Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her softly. When they pulled apart, they saw everyone in the diner plus the people in the Soda Shoppe staring at them, including Rory.

"You didn't think that through did you?" She whispered.

He smiled. "No I- I guess I didn't, but it's hard to think when a woman so beautiful as yourself is sitting right in front of me." She blushed. "Coffee?"

She cleared her throat. "Please! Rory?"

"Of course!"

"Coming right up." Lorelai watched with a dreamy smile as he walked away. Then, she looked around the diner and saw that at least half of the diners (Or as I like to call them. dinees) get up, pay, and leave the diner.

"Wow! I guess you were right."

"Guess so…"

Lorelai had a sly smile on her face. "Rory… are you psychic and just decided not to tell me?"

"Well, I didn't see that question coming, so I guess not."

"You planned that answer."

"Yup. I guess you caught me." Just then, Luke came over with their coffee and two plates of pancakes and bacon.

"OoO! Thanks, Luke! You're my new hero."

"Great…"

"Yeah thanks, Luke. It looks great."

"No problem, Rory."

"Hey, Luke! Did you know that Rory is psychic?"

"Oh that? Pfft! That's _old_ news!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah… She told me in a dream."

"Yes I did, and I told him not to tell anybody, especially you."

"Huh! That's hardly fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

"I hate it when people say that."

"I learned it from you. You only have yourself to blame."

"Gah!… Whatever. So, Luke?"

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"What time are you going to get to the inn?"

"Why am I coming to the inn?"

Lorelai gasped and gaped at him. "Luke! The test run of the Dragonfly is today! How could you fo-"

He started laughing. "Relax! I was just kidding. I'll be there about the same time everyone else gets there."

"Great!… That was SO not funny."

"I'm sorry. Oh. I have to go. Come see me before you leave?"

"Of course." She watched him walk away… again. "Oh, Ror! I've got a question for ya."

"And I've got an answer."

"Please! Stop with the psychic-ness!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. All I'm seeing is psycho-ness, and it's coming from _you_."

"I resent that remark!"

"Sorry… So, your quandary?"

Ah. Yes. Where are you and Chris having lunch today?"

"Oh. I told him he could choose a place when he got here, so I'm not sure yet."

"I see. Okay. I was just wondering. I'm having lunch with Luke here."

"Okay. I'll try and keep him away then."

"No. You guys can eat here if that's what he wants."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

They finished their breakfast, and Rory went outside to wait for Lorelai. Luke was in the back somewhere, so Lorelai called out. "Luke, I'm leaving!

Luke rushed out wiping his hands on a towel. "Hey. Thanks for getting me."

"You're welcome. Now what did you need?"

"This." He kissed her passionately.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Oh. You know, I could get used to that."

"Good. Me too. I'll see you later. Have fun today."

"Okay bye!" She turned and started to walk out the diner. She knew he was watching, but this time instead of trying to do a sexy walk, she opened the door, stopped, turned around, and blew him a kiss. He smiled. She started to go the rest of the way out the door when one of her feet missed the top step and the other somehow got caught in the door. She ended up in an embarrassed mess on the floor. Luke rushed over to her and helped her up. She said she was fine and walked out the door to catch up with her daughter. Rory laughed at her the whole way to the inn.

A/N: I have decided to be mean and make you guys wait some more! MUAHAHA! I'm SO mean! A guy on the bus keeps telling me that too. What does he expect? When you stick your finger in my face, it's either gonna get bit, licked, or pulled. I certainly wasn't gonna put any part of my mouth on his hand, so I grabbed it. Of course he tried to pull back and almost popped his finger out of the socket. It was all his fault, and he has no proof!… well except for this, but I highly doubt he'll find it… REVIEW! **REVIEW! **REVIEW! Please! I'll be your bestest friend! I'll steal a pony from one of my neighbors and give it to you. They have plenty… wont even notice it's gone… That's what they get when a city girl like me moves to the country. Hahaha I'm just kidding of course. I wouldn't steal a pony… It would be too messy… I could bring a vacuum… ANYWAYS! Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Everybody Hates Chris'

A/N: I was mean the other day. Sorry about that. I had a bad day today though, so I'll hopefully write a good chapter now. I think it will be.

Ronata- Thank you SO so so much! You worried me for a second when you paused… This chapter should be even better so… yeah I'm writing this (The reply, not the story), and I have to leave for school in 2 min. tehe

Kylie1403- You shall be rewarded with this chapter cuz I think it's great! And if not, I'll reaward you with something else… maybe a pony!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 11**

When they got to the inn, they walked into the kitchen to ay hey to Sookie before getting to work. "Hey, Sookie."

"Hey, Rory." She smiled mischievously and said "Lorelai."

Lorelai nodded as she poured herself and Rory their fifth cup of coffee that morning. "Sook. How's everything going so far?"

"Not too bad. Everything seems to be in order."

"Good."

"So…"

"So what, Sookie?"

"Lorelai! So, how was your date last night?"

"Oh. You wanted to hear about that? Eh… It was alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeah… What?"

"Lorelai, you have to give me more details then that."

"I don't _have_ to give you anything." Lorelai smiled, but Sookie gave her an evil look. "Okay, okay. It was great!" She told Sookie about the amazing night she'd had with Luke and about what Luke and Rory did to her at the diner this morning.

"You know, I've always suspected that Rory was psychic. I guess I was right all along."

"I guess so."

There was a short pause. Then, Sookie said, "Hey, Rory. Do you think I'm a little psychic too?"

Rory smiled. "Hey. I think you might be. Just not as much as me."

"Cool!"

"I have work to do." Lorelai walked away and left the two girls giggling in the kitchen.

It was 12:00, and Lorelai had just gotten to the diner. "Hey, Luke."

He smiled when he saw her. "Hey. Have a seat. I'll be there in just a second."

"Okay." She sat down where she had sat that morning with Rory, and waited for Luke to come back. When he got there, he kissed her and sat down across from her. "Hey."

"Hey. How's everything going? Is the inn ready for everybody?"

"Yeah. It's all going good so far. We should be okay."

"Good. I'm so proud of you Lorelai. I knew you could do it." Caesar brought them their food.

"Thanks Caesar." Then to Luke, She said "Not without your help I couldn't have."

"I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks, Luke." He took her hand in his and smiled.

**Meanwhile, at the inn…**

Rory was waiting outside on the porch at the inn for her father to show up. When she saw his silver Volvo pull into the drive, she smiled, got up, and walked over to it. The windows were rolled down, and she could see Chris and his 'million dollar' smile. She heard Chris say "Hey, Rory. Hop in."

She did as she was told and got into the car. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Hey, Dad. Where are we headed?"

"I figured we could go to Luke's Diner. Maybe I can meet your mom's new boyfriend, make sure he's good enough."

"He is more than good enough, dad. He makes her really happy. You should see her when she's around him or even just talking about him… Actually I guess you will because mom and Luke are having lunch at the diner too."

"Oh. Okay cool. I guess I'll get to see your mom after all."

"Well, she does work at the inn, so I'm sure you'd see her sooner or later."

"Right. So… shall we?"

"We shall." They drove to the diner. Of course it only took a few minutes to get there, so all they talked about was Yale. (A/N: Hey! My dad just made me even madder, so get ready for a BIG fight!)

When they got to the diner, Lorelai saw them get out of the car and said, "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That Chris would choose to eat here."

He looked out the window. "Oh… Should we ask them to eat with us?"

She sighed. I guess it would be the nice thing to do. They walked in. "Hey, Rory. Chris."

"Hey, Lor." Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand when he said that. She hated that nickname, and it was all Chris's fault.

She put on her fake smile. "Hi Chris. Have you met Luke?"

"Yes, I think I have." He turned to Luke and stuck out his hand. "Good to see you again, Luke."

He shook it and said, "Yeah. You too." He let go of Chris's hand and grabbed Lorelai's again, which did not go unnoticed by Chris. He cleared his throat. "Do you uh… Would you like to join us?"

Chris looked at Rory, then, back to Luke and Lorelai. "Ah no thanks. I think I'll just hang and talk with Rory if that's okay."

"That's fine… maybe some other time."

"Yeah. Maybe. See you later." He walked over to an empty table and sat down. Rory followed. They ordered and started talking.

**Luke and Lorelai's conversation**

Lorelai heaved a heavy sigh when Chris left. "You okay?" Luke asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Yeah. Just seeing him again makes me mad."

"Yeah me too. I'm glad he didn't want to eat with us."

"Yeah. Me too. You were nice though."

"Yeah, I tried." They continued talking about the inn and everything else that wasn't Christopher.

**Chris and Rory's conversation (A/N: Why is conversation abbreviated 'convo.' If there isn't an 'o' after the 'v?')**

"So uh… Rory. I have something to tell you. It's kind of important."

She noticed that he kept glancing over at Luke and Lorelai. "Um… okay. What is it?"

He talked quietly. "Well… Sherry and I got divorced last week."

"Oh, Dad, I'm sorry. What happened? It was go-"

"I'm not finished."

"Oh. Sorry. Continue."

"She is taking me to court. She wants to get full custody of Gigi. Rory, she's probably going to win. I might not get to see my daughter grow up."

_Huh? Sound familiar, Dad? You mean this time you actually **want** to? Huh… imagine that. Kind of ironic… "Oh. Wow. That stinks, Dad. Why would she do that? You should be in Gigi's life." Although you weren't in mine, and I turned out great…_

"She said she wants to move to Michigan, but she doesn't want to leave Gigi. She knew that if she sued for full custody, she'd most-likely win because don't have that steady of a job right now."

"What? I thought you said you were doing well. Wait. What the heck's in Michigan?"

"It was going good… for a while. Then, things started going downhill. Everything's starting to fall apart, Rory. I don't know what's in Michigan. A lake?"

"Wow. I'm sorry. I don't think she'd move to Michigan for a lake, dad. She doesn't really seem like the out-doorsy type…"

"Yeah. I know. Maybe it's because I'm not there, and I have no urge to be there."

"Maybe…"

"So uh… Luke and your mom seem pretty happy over there."

Rory looked over at them and smiled. Her mom was laughing, and Luke was still holding her hand and smiling. "Yeah, they are. I'm really happy for her. She's in a great place right now. New business, new wonderful boyfriend… Luke means a lot to both of us. He's always been there."

"That's great. I'm happy for her. She should have it all. She's a great woman. I'm glad he's been able to help you guys when I'm not here."

"Yeah she is. I'm glad too. If it weren't for him, I don't know where we'd be. This whole town's been great, but Luke looks out for us the most. He's always fixing things…" _Like my mother's heart every time you break it…_ They eventually stopped talking about Luke and Lorelai and talked about everything else. When Lorelai was leaving the diner, Chris watched as he saw her kiss Luke and wave to him _after_ she left the diner. After lunch, he dropped Rory off at the inn and said he was going to take a look around the town. See some sights… that kind of thing.

It was 2:00, which meant that it was about time for the guests to arrive. Taylor, Patty, Kirk, Lulu, and Babette were the first to show. They got out of the golf carts and looked around. Patty commented on the men that were working there. Taylor complained about the dust on the dirt road and that the grass was a little too short. Kirk said something about evil birds staring at him from the trees, but nobody listens to Kirk except for Lulu. She said he was just being silly. Babette also commented on the men. She also approved of the lawn gnomes. As more and more guests arrived, Lorelai and Sookie got more and more anxious. When Chris got there, he said hello to Lorelai and congratulated her. Then, he went inside to get settled. Room number five. Richard and Emily came in with a quarter of the stuff they owned, you know they own a _lot_ of stuff, and Lorelai sent them out to the honeymoon sweet. (A/N: Richard and Emily are not fighting in my story… not yet anyways… heh heh heh) When Luke made his appearance, he handed Lorelai a bouquet of spring flowers, said congratulations… again, and kissed her. Chris was watching out the window in his room and became more and more jealous the more he watched them. Luke and Lorelai walked inside out of Christopher's sight.

"Luke, these flowers are beautiful. Thank you."

Luke was beaming. "You're very welcome. I have a good feeling about tonight, Lorelai."

"Yeah? Is it that gut thing?"

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah…"

"Thank you, Luke."

"You can stop saying that. I know you're grateful."

"Nope. I'm more than grateful. 'Sat and forever am at work here.'"

"What?"

She laughed. "It's nothing. Just something that happened between me and Rory."

"Ah. That explains why I don't understand."

She laughed. Then stopped and looked offended. "Hey!" She hit him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah. I thought we already said our 'hellos.'"

"Oh hush!"

He smiled. "So I guess I should go to my room and unpack."

"Yeah. I guess so. She handed him his key. You're in room 7. Right across from Rory and me… Of course it's also right beside Christopher's…"

"Oh. Well, I guess it's okay since it's near you."

"Okay, Good. I have to go, but I'll see you at diner, right?"

"You bet!" He went up to his room, and she tended to more guests.

**Supper Time (A/N: Have you guys seen 'You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown?' Great play…)**

Many of the guests made it to the dining room at about the same time. They all sat together in the warm, friendly atmosphere. Chris sat with Rory and Lane listening to their light conversations and enjoying the wonderful food Sookie and her _five_ kitchen staff people had prepared. Luke and Lorelai were at an isolated table for two. Sookie had set and served herself. After Sookie made sure that everyone was happy and had what they wanted, she sat down and joined Jackson and Davey for dinner. Davey was making a mess all around him, and Sookie felt bad for whomever had to clean it up.

When Luke and Lorelai were done eating, Lorelai told Luke that she was going to go unpack because she had been too busy to do it all day. He said that was fine and he wanted to look around for a little bit. He'd meet her later. Chris saw Lorelai head upstairs without Luke and excused himself from the table. He went into his room for a while and let her unpack for a bit. (He somehow knew that's what she was doing… maybe that's where Rory gets her psychic abilities from!) After a while of waiting patiently, pacing back and forth in his room, he walked across the hall and knocked on her door. Thinking it was Luke, she yelled "Just a second!" and put the rest of her clothes in the dresser. She hustled over and opened the door. "Christopher."

"Hey, Lor. I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Chris?"

He couldn't hold back anymore. He walked up to her, pushed her against the wall, and kissed her fiercely. Luke was walking down the hall going to see if Lorelai was ready, when he saw them kissing by her door. He walked straight passed them and into his room unnoticed. _I can't **believe** I actually thought that wouldn't happen. I'm so **stupid**! Thinking that they were finally over. She said they were, but I **knew** I shouldn't have believed her._

As Luke was sulking in his room, Lorelai pushed Chris away. She whispered loudly making sure that no one would be able to hear. Sure, there was music playing, but she could get pretty loud sometimes. "Chris! What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Chris stared at her like she was a piece of meat, and he was a leopard that hadn't eaten in days. "I want you, Lor. I need you!"

"Chris, no! What about Sherry? _What_ about Gigi?"

"Forget Sherry! She divorced me! She's taking Gigi away with her. I wont get to see her grow up, Lor!"

"Christopher! I have a boyfriend whom I'm very happy with right now, and he should be coming any second, so if you'll excuse me I-"

"No!" He slammed her against the wall and she flinched when a pain shot through her back. "You don't love him, Lor. You love me. We were meant to be together. I love you. Can't you see that?" He shook her.

"Chris. Stop! You're hurting me!" He slammed her into the wall again.

"I know you want me. I can tell. I love you, Lor. Take me." He had a very tight grip on her bare arms.

"What is _wrong _with you? Are you sick? Chris, I don't love you, and I _know _you don't love me."

"Yes! Yes I do! I do love you. How could you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, you left Chris. _You _made that choice. You could have stayed and been in Rory's life. Who knows? Maybe we'd have ended up together, but then, you went and got another one of your girlfriends pregnant." Chris started shaking his head. "You slept with me, and you went back to her. It hurt, Chris, but I understood. You wanted to be there this time, have a family. You could have stayed Chris, but you didn't, and now _you _have to live with the consequences. And how do you know that I don't love Luke? You don't know how or what I feel!"

"I know you don't love him, Lor. I'm the only man you really love. We both know! Come on, Lor!" He kissed her again. "Tell me you don't feel anything. Look me in my eyes and tell me!"

"All I feel is the pain in my arms and on my mouth, Chris. Let go of me." Her bottom lip was bleeding from where Chris bit it.

"No! I wont let you go this time!"

"Let me go? _You're_ the one who left! YOU!"

He smacked her across her face. Then, he kissed her again. He held her chin up with one hand pinning her head against the wall. His other hand pushing her waist against it. He started kissing her neck. "I know you like that! I know you can't resist me." He whispered fiercely. "I know you do."

She pushed him away with all his might and yelled at him. "Chris! Get away from me! You're crazy! What the hell is wrong with you! I thought you were messed up before, but now-"

"Shut up!" He grabbed her again, slammed her again. He started kissing her neck. Tears were streaming down her face as she yelled and tried to push him away.

Luke heard the commotion outside and went to see what was going on. When he looked across the hall, he saw Lorelai's tear-streaked face and Chris kissing and sucking her neck. She was terrified. Luke was furious. Not only with Chris, but also with himself. _Shit! I should have said something before! I'm such an a--! _He ran across the hall and pulled Chris off of her. Lorelai collapsed on the ground. Luke walked over and kneeled down beside her, but Chris pulled him up and away. He punched him, and Luke toppled over. Chris went back to Lorelai to try and finish what he had started. "Get away from her!"

"Go away! This is none of your business!"

"She is my business, now get the hell away from her!"

"No! She doesn't love you. She loves me! She's just going to treat you like she did all those other guys."

He got up and pulled Chris off her again. This time, he stood between them. "Even if she doesn't love me, I love her. I'll do anything to protect her. All you're doing is hurting her and yourself. Just go away and leave her alone!"

"I didn't hurt you, Lor, did I?" He asked her through clenched teeth. She just sat on the ground in a heap tear still streaming down her face like a waterfall.

He shoved Luke trying to get passed him and get to Lorelai. Luke warned him. "Don't do that, Chris!"

"Why not?" He shoved him again.

"Just trust me. You don't want to do that!" Chris shoved him again and went to punch him. Luke caught his fist and punched him in the stomach. "That's why." Chris was lying on the floor curled up in a little ball. Luke picked Lorelai up and carried her into her room. He laid her down on the bed and went into the bathroom to get a washcloth and clean her up. Her lip was swollen, there was a big black and blue mark on her left cheek, and her arms had imprints of Chris's hands and small bruises where the tips of his fingers dug in to her skin.

A/N: So… That's it for now. I'll pick up right there in the next chapter. What did you think? I liked it, but I wrote it, so I'm biased. Please let me know what you thought. I need a lot of reviews to let me know whether I should keep writing or stop wasting space and memory. Thanks for reading! There are about a jillion words in this chapter!


	12. It Wasn't Luke!

A/N: Hullo! I'm in a goodish mood right now, but that will change as soon as my dad gets home. It always does… To those of you non-reviewers out there, thanks for reading and to all of you reviewers thanks _even more!_ I love getting them! This chapter should be all right. I made a list of things that I want to happen during French because I was bored. If you think that's bad, you should have seen what I did in geometry! Haha it was fun… Anyways, I thought of eleven things, but I may have to split them… Did you guys like what I did with Chris and Sherry?

Ronata- I just remembered I forgot to thank you for calling me brave this morning, so thanks for that. I was hoping somebody would remember that. I'm glad I made your day!

Eternalgorithm- Yes. He. Is.

Kylie1403- Thanks! I hate him too. He's going to get even more attention in this chapter! Maybe she should press charges… I'll think about it… it might be too much though because he's already going to court about Gigi.

A-Karana- Thanks! I'm sorry about those author's notes. I just can't help it sometimes. I'll try to stop. Glad you enjoyed it!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 12** A/N: Chapter 12? Wow! Can you guys believe it? Crazy!... I don't feel like looking up a translation today. Next time...

Luke was sitting beside Lorelai on the bed icing her face and lip. Lorelai would flinch when he touched her because it hurt so much, but she knew he was helping. He felt horrible for leaving her out there with Chris. He should have known. "Thanks, Luke. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm just glad I got to you before anything else happened. He was practically raping you!"

"I know. If you'd have been any longer he probably would have done right there in the hall. Luke, I feel so used."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Lorelai. You don't deserve to be treated like that. I don't know how _anyone_ could do that to you."

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

She took the ice pack in one hand and held it on her bruised and swollen face. With the other, she held one of his. She was looking directly into his clear blue eyes. "Did you really mean what you said out there? That you love me?"

"Uh… yeah. Yeah I did. I love you Lorelai. I know we just started dating, but I've always felt something for you. I just didn't know it was love until the first time I kissed you. You don't have to feel the same way… at least not yet, but I just want you to know that you're _it_ for me, Lorelai."

She would have been in tears, but she had used them all on Chris. "Wow. Luke I- I think I love you too. She smiled even though it hurt her face.

He smiled too. He was beaming. "Really?"

"Yeah. I do. I love you, Luke Danes."

"I love you too, Lorelai Gilmore."

He caressed her un-bruised face, and kissed her gently. He wanted to show how he felt right then, but he didn't want to hurt her. She leaned into him and started to deepen the kiss, but she flinched and pulled back. "Ah. Damn Christopher!"

"I am _so _going to kill him."

She smiled. "Don't kill him, just make him hurt so much he wished he were dead."

"Okay. Will do."

She yawned but closed her mouth quickly. "Ow! Jeez. It even hurts to yawn."

He rubbed her back. "You're tired. I should go so you can get dome sleep."

He kissed her temple and started to get up. "Luke, wait."

Luke stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? Just hold me?"

"Of course."

**Meanwhile…**

When Chris was able to get off of the ground, he went into his room and packed his things. He carried his suitcase downstairs and set it down by the desk. He went in the dining room to tell Rory he was leaving. "Hey, Rory. I'm gonna head out a little early."

"I thought we were going to spend the day together tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah well I uh… have to get going. I got a call from my office and-"

"What about mom? Does she know you're going?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Uh… yeah. Yeah she knows."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll just… see you later."

"Yeah. Love ya kid."

"You too." They hugged and Chris walked out of the dining room to the desk, and he grabbed his suitcase and left the inn.

When Rory got back to her and Lorelai's room, she saw Luke and her mom cuddled up in bed. It was dark enough for her not to see the bruises on her face and arms.

The next morning, Luke and Lorelai woke up at the same time, still cuddled together. They each knew that the other was awake, but neither of them moved. Lorelai started to get up. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get up. I have to make sure everything's ready for today before everyone else gets up."

"Okay." He got up, walked over to her, and put his arms around her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Just a little sore. I'll be fine. Thanks again for last night thought, Luke."

"Don't mention it… What are you going to do if someone sees your bruises or cut?"

"I think I'm going to try and cover it up with make up. I'll wear long sleeves too. Hopefully that will work. If not, I guess I'll have to come up with some story."

"Okay. I'm going to let you get ready and go to my room. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Okay. Cool. See you later." They kissed gently, and Luke left her room.

After Lorelai made sure everything was going well so far, she went into the dining room. What she saw surprised her a little. Rory, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, Davey, Emily, and Richard were all at a table eating breakfast together. She walked up behind Luke and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, guys!"

Luke turned to face her, and everyone said, "Hey!"

"What's going on?"

Sookie answered. "Not much. We decided to eat breakfast together. Don't worry. I made sure I made everyone's food first."

"Oh cool. I'm not worried. I know you got your bases covered."

"Why don't you join us? I know you haven't had breakfast yet."

"Uh. Sure okay."

Luke stood up. "Here. Take my chair. I'll go get another one."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Luke. That's really sweet."

"No problem. I'll be right back."

The waiter came over. "How is everything?"

Everyone answered. "It's all great. Thank you." Luke pulled up a chair and sat beside Lorelai.

Then, Emily said, "I believe we have another guess." She turned to Lorelai. "Tell him what you want, Lorelai. I'm sure he's got other people to take care of."

"Right. Of course. Um… I'll have what she's having." She pointed to Rory's plate. "Plus, about three cups of coffee." She looked at her mother, then back to the waiter. "Better make that five."

He smiled knowingly. "Yes, ma'am. It'll be right out."

"Great. Thanks."

The conversation was flowing nicely. Everyone was laughing and having a great time… until Emily asked, "Lorelai, where is Christopher? Didn't you say he was staying here last night?"

Luke grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers to let her know he was here for her as always. "Yes. I did say that, but he left. He had to do something for work."

"Oh I see. That's a shame. I was hoping I'd get a chance to talk to him for a bit."

"Yes. Well, I guess that's what phones are for." Luke squeezed her hand.

Emily pursed her lips. "Yes. I suppose you're right." After that, the conversation switched back to a more pleasant one. They talked about work. Davey started playing with his oatmeal. Rory talked about some of the events that happened at Yale. Richard asked Luke a few questions about the diner, and Jackson told a story about his watermelon crop.

After breakfast, Emily and Richard said they had to get going. Everyone said goodbye, and as Richard was checking out at the desk Emily said, "Lorelai. I noticed a cut on your lip earlier. What happened?"

"Oh. It's just nothing."

"It was Luke wasn't it? Lorelai? Has Luke been hitting you?" She examined the rest of her face and notice the bruise Lorelai had tried to hide with make up. "Oh my God! He did! Luke hits you! Lorelai, you cannot be in a relationship with that man! He's crazy. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. Not even _you_."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? "No, mother. It wasn't Luke. It was Chris. He attacked me last night. Luke saved me." She told her about the event and how Luke came to her rescue._

"I don't believe it!"

"I know! I wa-"

"You really expect me to believe that story? You can't blame Christopher for something Luke did. Christopher loves you. He would never do that."

"No, mom. Luke loves me. Christopher is an ass."

"You really expect me to believe that Chris beat you, and Luke came to your rescue? That's ridiculous, Lorelai. I think you're just covering for Luke because you're afraid that if he gets caught he'll do it again. There is definitely going to be a lawsuit."

"Mother!"

Just then, Richard walked up to them and said, "Lorelai. The inn looks fabulous. You have a wonderful staff."

"Yes. The stay was quite pleasant."

Lorelai looked and smiled at Richard. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I guess you should get going. I don't want to keep you from your work any longer."

"Yes. Thank you for a wonderful time, Lorelai."

"Thanks for coming, dad. Bye, mother."

As they walked out the door, Lorelai heaved a big, heavy sigh. Then, she felt hands on her waist and heard a voice whispering right by her ear. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah… No. My mother saw the cut on my lip and the bruise on my cheek. She has eyes like a hawk, that woman!"

Luke wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth… Of course, she didn't believe me. She said I was just covering for you and that there will be a lawsuit."

"Ah jeez."

"Sorry… It's okay though because I think they'd need me to say that you actually did it, or else there really wouldn't be any way to prove it was you."

"It's okay. I know she doesn't like me."

"Yeah. That doesn't matter. All that matters is that Rory and me like you, and, as you already know, we do. Very much so."

He smiled. "Good." He kissed her temple and held her for a bit longer. Then he whispered, "I have to go. I told Caesar I'd get back to the diner as soon as I could, and he could have today off."

She sighed. "Okay. Thanks for coming."

"Thank for inviting me. Everything… well, almost everything was great. You and Sookie did a terrific job. I'm really proud of you, Lorelai."

She smiled and hugged him tighter. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you like it."

"Will I see you later?"

"Yeah. I'll probably come by for dinner or something."

"Good."

Their lips met in a soft, sensual kiss. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other. "Bye, Luke."

"Bye, Lorelai. See you later." When he got to the door, he turned and waved. When she waved back, he walked out the door. She sighed and went into her office to start reading the comment cards.

A/N: I am going to do the rest of my list in another chapter. I hoped you liked this one. I hate Emily, incase you couldn't already tell. Once again, I'm sorry about those random author's notes. I don't really like them either, but I'm a 15-year-old girl with selective ADD. My parents wont take me to a doctor… haha too much info. I know...R&R please!


	13. Mr George Coffee

A/N: I had a dentist appointment today… She said to keep doing what I was doing cuz it's doing great! I was like… uh. Ok. My teeth are nice and clean and smooth… K well. And I got three new CD's! I guess you didn't really need to know that, but that's okay. Enjoy the chapter!

Kylie1403- Wow! You read fast. I just posted that chapter like 3 minutes ago. What, are you psychic, too? Cough Freak Cough I'm just playing. Really though, that's kind of what I was going to have Richard do. Oh well. I'll switch it around a bit. Good thing I had a back-up plan! I'll think about that whole lawsuit thing… You made a good point. What do you mean she'll be safe from you? Did you mean him, or do you plan on attacking a fictional character? Ooo! Or me! … Uh oh…

Angelp316- Thanks! And to answer your question: Maybe, maybe not. I may do a lot of things, but one thing I don't do is give out a bunch of spoilers. Especially ones like those. Thanks for reading.

LorLukealways- Don't worry, Chris won't be getting away too easily. Hell, he might not even get away at all. Thanks. I'll try and keep it up!

Eternalgorithm- Yes. She. Is. I have a feeling I'm going to be saying stuff like that to you all the time. Haha I'm glad you're enjoying the "hateship" so far. I like that word.

RogueHoney- Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I hate Chris too. I guess you already could figure that out… Oh well! I can't wait for more either! Haha I have a lot of ideas, but I have to list them in order to write the story.

Thank you all for the reviews! I really REALLY like them! … Most of them!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Poglavlje 13 (A/N: Croatian!)**

The rest of Lorelai's day went well. They checked people out (No not in a dirty way… except for Ms. Patty.), Sookie made all of the dawdling leaver-guest-people and the inn's staff a delicious lunch. After lunch, Michel and Sookie told Lorelai that they could manage the rest of the day without her. "You've worked really hard Lorelai. You should go home, and take a break."

"Okay. I guess you're right. Call me if you need me."

"We will. Bye, Lorelai."

"Bye, Sook… Michele. Good job you guys." She left the inn with a big smile on her face. Everything… almost everything went perfect. Rory went home after breakfast. She wanted to make sure she was done unpacking and start planning how she wanted to spend her vacation time. When Lorelai got home, she went into the kitchen. She wasn't quite sure why. That's just her routine. Get home, go in to kitchen, and get coffee… Coffee! That is exactly what she wanted. She put the grinds in good old Mr. Coffee. Then, she sat at the table to wait. She waited, and waited, and waited. _Why isn't it pouring my delicious liquid?_ She got up and walked over to George. "George, why aren't you working? Have you been spending too much time with Grettle the Kettle again?"

"Mom?"

"Oh. Hi, Rory. I was just-"

"Talking to George. I can see that. What did he do this time?"

"He wont make my coffee!"

"Oh I see." Rory walked over to Mr. Coffee. (They call him George when they're mad at him. It's like when parents call you by your full name. You know you're in trouble when that happens…) She laughed.

"What?"

Rory pick up the cord and plugged it into the outlet. Mr. Coffee started behaving again.

"Oh hush, you!" She watched the coffee pouring into the pitcher. When it was done she poured it into a giant mug and said. "Thank you, Mr. Coffee. Sorry I got mad at you." Rory shook her head and poured herself some coffee as well. They sat at the kitchen table and drank their coffee together. Lorelai notice Rory staring at her intently. "What?"

"Nothing. You just look different."

"Oh. Nope. Nothing's different here. Everything is exactly the same as… whenever."

Rory's eyes widened. "Mom! What happened?"

"What are you talking about? Everything's fine."

"Mom, stop lying. I know I see a bruise on your cheek… Is that a cut on your lip?"

_Damn! She knew she was caught. She sighed. "Yeah…"_

"What happened, mom?"

Lorelai frowned. "I just-" Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Christopher."

"What? Dad did this to you? Oh my gosh, mom! When?"

"Last night. I was in my room, and I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was Luke because he was supposed to meet me there when he was done looking around. I went to open the door, and Chris attacked me." Lorelai sobbed and told Rory what Chris had done and how Luke saved her and took care of her. Then, she told about how Emily thinks Luke did it to her.

"I can't believe he did that! He's such an a-"

"Rory, he's your father."

"I don't care who he is! He should _not_ have done that to you!"

"Please. Stop shouting."

"Sorry. So, are you okay?" She had stopped crying but still looked very upset.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have a few bruises on my arms and face and the cut on my lip."

"What about your back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he slammed you against the wall a few times. Did that leave any marks?"

"You know, I never checked my back. It's been a little sore, but I never thought anything of it."

"Turn around. Let me check." Lorelai got up, turned around, and lifted the back of her shirt. Rory gasped. "Oh mom. It's all purple and yellow. How could you not notice that?"

"I don't know. I guess I just forgot."

"Are you going to press charges?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it." She sat back down.

"We should take pictures of everything in case you decide to. That way, if you do, we'll have proof." Lorelai just nodded, and Rory got up to get the camera. She took pictures of her mother's back, arms, and face. "I know you told grandma, but does grandpa know?"

"Oh she probably told him that Luke beat me."

"I'm so sorry, mom."

"Don't worry about it, kid. I'm fine now."

"Okay. We're going to have to get these developed in Hartford, so Kirk doesn't see them. Kirk is to Stars Hollow as Randal is to Recess." (Randal is a snitch who tells on everybody in an old Disney cartoon called Recess.)

"Yeah. Good idea." Rory went out to get the pictures developed. Lorelai decided to take a nap on the couch in the living room. She woke up to a ringing sound. When she realized it wasn't just in her head, she got up and started looking for the phone. When she found it, it was just about to ring again. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lor it's me."

"Bye Chris."

When Rory got home, Lorelai was on the couch watching T.V. The phone was ringing and resting on the table in front of Lorelai. She figured that Lorelai wasn't going to answer it, so she went to grab it. "Don't touch that phone."

Rory was startled and jumped back. "Why not?"

"It's Chris."

"Oh. How do you know?"

"He's been calling ever since you left. The first couple times, I answered and hung up on him. Can't he take a _hint_?" She laughed. "That was a stupid question. Of course he can't. He's really starting to get on my nerves."

The phone stopped ringing and the answering machine went on. "Hey! It's Lorelai _and Rory!_ We are either at work _or at school_ or just don't feel like looking for the phone. Leave a message!"

"Hey, Lor, it's Chris. I just wanted to apologize for last night. I really shouldn't have done it. I don't know what came over me. I was just jealous and-" He sighed. "I'm really sorry, Lor." _Beep!_

"Gah! That man makes me crazy!"

"He can't just apologize and think everything's going to be okay."

"I know, hon."

The next few days went okay. Lorelai decided to get a lawyer and fight Chris on this. Not only for herself, but for Rory too. She just could not trust him. Besides that, everything was going well. She and Luke had gone on a couple fantastic dates. Everything at the Dragonfly was going great so far. It was now Friday, and Lorelai and Rory were standing outside the Gilmore mansion. Lorelai sighed. "I really don't feel like dealing with Emily right now."

"I know. Maybe she's come to her senses." She said trying to make Lorelai feel better.

Lorelai smiled. She knew Rory was trying to help. "Thank, kid, but I doubt it."

"I tried." Lorelai rang the doorbell, and Hell's doors opened. "Hi, grandma."

"Rory! It's great to see you! Hello, Lorelai."

"Hi, mom." They walked inside. Lorelai whispered to Rory. "I thought hell would be a lot hotter than this."

Rory giggled. "What's so funny?" Emily asked.

"Nothing!"

"Oh. Alright then."

"Hello girls."

"Hey, dad."

"Hi, grandpa."

"Would you girls like a drink?"

"Oh boy would I ever!" Richard handed them their drinks and soon, they were being escorted to hell's dining room table. It looked pretty nice for hell, but looks can be deceiving. Their conversations were simple and sweet all through dinner.

"Lorelai!"

Everyone jumped in their seats when they heard the loud shout. Lorelai turned her head and saw Chris standing with an envelope in his hand. She stood up. "Chris. Go away."

"No! Lorelai, what the hell is this?" He shook the paper in his hand.

"I don't-"

"I'll tell you what it is, Lor! It's the paper your attorney gave me. The paper that says you're taking me to court! Lor, I apologized!" Everyone at the table was watching intently. Rory had an angry look on her face. Emily looked surprised and embarrassed. Richard was confused.

"Lorelai? Why are you taking Christopher to court? What happened?"

She lifted her sleeves and showed them the bruises. Then, she lifted the back of her shirt. "That! That's what happened! That's why I'm taking him to court, and _that's_ why I don't want him near me or my daughter anymore!"

"Lor, you can't do this. You can't take Rory away from me. She's all I've got, Lor. After you take me to court, I'll have nothing. Not even Gigi. I have a chance, Lor. A tiny chance that I might get to keep Gigi. If you take me to court, I won't get her. I can't handle that."

"You don't deserve Gigi, Christopher. How do I know you won't hurt Rory or Gigi the way you hurt me? Hell, even half of what you did to me would ruin them. Rory's all ready angry with you. Don't do this, Chris. Don't make it worse."

"Christopher, I want you out of my house."

"But, Richard I-"

"Now!"

Chris looked at everyone at the table then at Lorelai. He saw the pain in her eyes. He could tell that she would never forgive or trust him for it. He turned around and left without another word. The maid was standing in the entryway of the dining room. Once Chris was gone she said, "I'm sorry. He charged right passed me."

"It's okay, Christine. Go back to the kitchen." Then, he turned to Lorelai. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about, or am I going to have to guess?"

"I thought mom would have told you. Sure, she wouldn't have been telling the truth because she thought it was Luke but-" She looked at Emily. She was fidgeting and staring down at her plate. "Oh."

A/N: Well that seems like a good place to end it! Don't you think so? Boo ha ha! Thanks for reading. Please review! Ha ha ha! And this is just the beginning! Speaking of the beginning, did you notice how I was all playful and then got serious? I was proud! Please review! I did my part now please do yours! You guys are great!


	14. It's Not Your Fault

**A/N: This chapter was kind of hard to write, so I hope you like it.**

Shawnee89- Thanks a lot! Keep reading please!

A-Karana- I'm trying. I hate it when people don't update for a long time too.

Brandy- They just might…

Kylie1403- I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I was just kidding. And I'm working on it.

Ronata- Thanks, and I'm sorry you're going insane… I must have passed it on to you by accident. Contagious! Don't worry about it. At least it worked for this one. Thanks a bunch! I'll try to find a cure.

Eternalgorithm- I'll drink to that!

Thank you everyone again for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter because uh… I wrote it… I'm just surprised I've already written 14 chapters. So many words… That just goes to show that I like to write… I don't read much though…

**Just Can't Help It**

**Bennod 14 (One of my nationalities- Welsh!)**

"Emily? Is this true?" She didn't answer. "Answer the question, Emily. Did Lorelai tell you about this?"

She sighed and looked up at Richard. "Yes, Richard. She told me Christopher attacked her, but I-"

"No! No excuses, Emily." Emily looked at Lorelai accusingly. Lorelai felt kind of bad, but the guilty feeling left when Emily looked at her. "Rory, Lorelai, I think you need to go. Emily and I have a lot to talk about."

"Okay." Lorelai got up and started walking out of the room. Rory got up and walked over to Richard. "Bye, Grandpa." She kissed him on the cheek and followed her mother out of the house and to the jeep.

"Richard, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me, Emily? Even if you didn't believe it was Christopher, you still should have told me someone had don that to her. Weren't you worried? Why didn't you say anything? We could have helped her Emily."

"Richard! Of course I was worried! I'm sorry, okay? I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I just figured that she would tell you. She likes you more than she likes me. How could we have helped her, Richard? You know she wouldn't have let us!"

"No. It's not okay! Even if that were true, that she does like me better than you, you know very well she wouldn't have told me. Especially since it was something like that! She knows how much I loved that boy, Emily, and we could have helped her by finding the best lawyer we could get. Even if she didn't take our help, we would have at least tried! She's my only daughter. How could you keep that from me?" Richard got up and started to walk out of the dining room.

"Richard? Where are you going? We are _not_ done discussing this yet."

"Damn right we aren't! I am going to my study. Seems I have lost my appetite. Don't bother me, and don't wait up. We will finish discussing this when I am ready to discuss it. I will see you when I see you!" He walked out of the room, into his study, and slammed the door.

Emily could not hold in her tears anymore. She got up and went into her bedroom crying. _Damn it Lorelai! You're always screwing things up!_

**In the jeep…**

"Are you okay, mom?"

"Just peachy."

"What do you think is going to happen between grandma and grandpa?"

"I don't know, Ror. He seemed pretty upset. She shouldn't have kept it from him."

"Neither should you."

"Ror, I didn't want anyone to know. I wasn't going around telling everybody. I don't need people fretting over me. Sookie doesn't even know."

"I know, mom. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you. God knows that Emily will be doing enough of that."

"Yeah. It's okay, Hon." They reached their house, and Lorelai said, "I'm not ready to go in yet. I think I'm gonna go to Luke's. You coming?"

"No I'm exhausted. I think I'm just going to read and go to bed."

"Okay." Lorelai smiled. "You know, one good thing came out this fiasco."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Luke and I said 'I love you.'"

"Oh, mom. That's great!" She smiled and hugged Lorelai. "I guess you should get going. Say hi to Luke for me."

"Okay, I will. I won't be too long. Bye, Babe."

"Okay. Bye, mom."

Rory got out of the jeep and went inside. Once Lorelai saw that Rory was safe inside, she pulled out of the driveway and head off to Luke's. When she got there, the sign on the door read 'closed.' All of the lights, including the ones in his apartment, were off. _He must have gone to bed early. I guess I'll just have to wake him up._ She grabbed some pebble off the street and threw them at his window. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ She saw a dim light come on. Then, she saw Luke's figure through the window. She smiled. He opened the window and yelled, "Who's there?"

"Hi, Luke! It's me!"

"Lorelai? Hold on! I'll be right down."

"Okay!"

Luke walked down the steps and across the diner to open the door. When Lorelai saw Luke through the window, her eyes widened. He was shirtless. His hair was ruffled, his eyes were sleepy, and all he was wearing were sweat pants. He opened the door and pulled her inside. He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to his apartment. Once inside, they sat on the couch, and Lorelai climbed into his lap and started crying on his shoulder. _Uh oh._ He spoke softly. "Hey, Lorelai. What's wrong? Can you tell me what happened?"

She shook her head. "Not yet." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Okay." He had one hand on her back holding her close. His other hand was stoking her soft, curly hair. She felt safe and secure in his arms, like he was all she needed in her life. She wanted to stay like that forever. She fell asleep crying in his arms on his sofa. He fell asleep soon after. When he woke up, it was the middle of the night, and he was a little confused at first. He couldn't figure why he was on the couch instead of in his comfy bed. Then, he realized Lorelai was in his arms. He tried to wake her up calling her name gently, but she didn't move a muscle. _I guess I'll have to do it the hard way._ He lifted her off the couch and carried her over to the bed. When he laid her down, she opened her eyes. She looked a little confused. Then, she remembered that she had gone there after dinner, and after that, she remembered dinner. She looked like she was going to cry again, so Luke sat on the bed and pulled her up beside him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His went around her waist. "You ready to tell me what happened, Hon?" He felt her nod against his chest, so he pulled back a little and looked into her eyes.

"Christopher showed up at Friday night dinner."

"What? Jeez! What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Luke! Luke, calm down please."

"Right. I'm sorry." He sighed. "Please continue."

"Okay. So, he barged in and started yelling at me about how I'm ruining his life with this lawsuit. How he'll never get to see Rory, and how he had a small chance at getting Gigi, but now it'll never happen."

"He doesn't deserve you, or Rory, _or_ Gigi. And it's _not_ your fault; it's his. I don't believe it. The _nerve_ of that man!"

She smiled a tearful smile. "I know. But then, after Chris left, my dad asked me what that was about, and I said don't you know? I thought mom would have told you."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah. She definitely didn't tell them, so it's partly my fault that they're fighting right now, and I will never hear the end of it from my mother."

"It's not your fault, Lorelai. She should have told him. Even if she thought it was me, she should have told him. None of this was your fault, Hon."

"Thanks, Luke." She smiled. "I like it when you call me that."

"Call you what?"

"Hon."

"Oh. Don't get used to it." She laughed. He got up and grabbed a flannel shirt out of his dresser. "Here. Change. You can sleep here tonight and go home in the morning."

"Thanks, Luke. Thank you so much!" She stood up and kissed him. Suddenly, she pulled back. "Oh crap!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Rory! She's probably worried about me. I told her I wouldn't be too long, and now it's the middle of the night, and I'm still here!"

"Hey, Lorelai, relax. You can call her. Go ahead and change. I'll look for my phone."

"Okay. Thanks, Luke."

When she was done changing, she walked over to Luke and sat beside him on the couch. He handed her the phone. "Are you sure you should call her right now? It's the middle of the night."

"She'll want to hear from me, even if it's the middle of the night."

"Okay."

She dialed the number and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hey, Babe… Yeah. It's me. I'm sorry I didn't call before. I fell asleep… I'm still at Luke's. I was crying and fell asleep on his couch… Yeah. I'm better now… Okay. I'll let you get back to sleep… Love you too. Bye, Ror."

"All better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lets get you to bed before you fall asleep on the couch again."

"Okay… Carry me." He sighed and lifted her up. "So strong." He laughed. She pulled back the covers and he laid her down on the bed again. Once she was tucked in, he started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"I was just gonna grab a blanket and sleep on the couch."

"Why don't you sleep with me? It _is_ your bed after all. Plus, you've been so helpful to me, you should sleep somewhere comfortable."

"Okay." He climbed into the bed beside Lorelai. When he was settled, Lorelai squirmed over to him and cuddled close to his body. Luke wrapped his arms around, and she, once again, felt safe. They fell asleep to the sound of their breathing feeling safe and warm in the big, comfortable bed.

A/N- There's some LL stuff for you! Hope it was good enough. Good old Luke. R&R please!


	15. Go Go Power Rangers!

A/N: La la la le la! Thanks for reading! That's pretty much all I have to say right now. Oh SWEET! I just thought of a REALLY funny rant I'm going to have Lorelai do! Yay! I wrote part of this chapter around midnight last night just so I could have it up by the mid/late afternoon, but I fell asleep. Then, I went downstairs to get some food because all I'd eaten today was yogurt, but my mom said they were going to Target, and I invited myself to go along. Then, I had an argument with my sister, came home, and finished writing this chapter!

A-Karana- I'm glad you liked it!

RogueHoney- Thank you. Me too, and thank you.

Kylie- Alright… I guess I trust you… Yes he must go down. I would have danced, but 1) I scare people when I dance and 2) I already knew it was going to happen… I did 'dance' when I finished the chapter though because I could _not, _for the life of me, figure out what I was doing the entire time I was writing it.

Ronata- I'm glad you love this story. I'm also a little scared that it's more than I know, but I guess that's okay. As long as you keep reading and reviewing I'm happy! Thank you! I'm updating as quick as I can.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 15**

Lorelai woke up the next morning feeling warm and well rested. Luke's arms were wrapped loosely around her waist. Her hands were holding his arms. His head was buried in her soft, curly hair, and she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. She rolled over slowly trying not to wake him. When she had turned around, she realized that Luke was still shirtless. She looked over his well-toned body and ran her hands up his stomach and chest and down his muscular back. He stirred a little and pulled her toward him. Their bodies were pressed together loosely, but after she kissed his shoulder and chest, he pulled her closer, and their bodies were tightly pressed together. She loved the feel of his strong arms around her, and she soon fell back to sleep.

About an hour later, Luke woke up. He had loosened his grip on her while they slept, so he pulled her closer, and she snuggled into his body. He like the way her body fit with his. It felt so right. _It's about damn time, Danes!_ He smiled and laughed at himself.

"What's so funny?" He heard Lorelai's muffled voice ask him.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

She looked up at him and kissed his chin. "You're right. That _is_ funny." She laughed and he felt her hot breath on his shoulder. It sent shivers through his body.

He laughed a little pretending he didn't understand. Then he said, "Hey!"

She laughed. "Hello."

He smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled back. "Yes it is, and yes I did. Thanks to you. You are so good to me Luke."

"You're very welcome. I guess I have to be good to you if I want to keep you around for a while."

"True… What time is it?"

He looked over at the clock and sighed. "Almost 8:00."

"Wow. I have to be at the inn in thirty minutes ago."

He laughed. "Yeah, and I should have been in the diner two hours ago."

"You're crazy! …I guess that means you have to go." He could tell she was disappointed.

"Nah. It's okay. Caesar opened. If he needs me, he knows where I live."

She laughed. "I should hope so." She sighed. "I need a shower."

"Use mine. There are clean towels in the closet by the bathroom. I guess you can use my shampoo and soap."

"Great! Thanks, Luke."

"No problem." She pecked him on the lips, got up, grabbed some towels and her clothes from yesterday, and went into the bathroom. When he heard the water start running, he got up and went in the kitchen. When she came out, her hair was still a little wet. Luke thought she looked pretty cute. Then again, she always does.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey. Do I smell food and coffee?"

"Well, we are right above a diner right now."

"I see."

"Plus, I might have made you some coffee."

She walked over to him, and he handed her the mug. She kissed him, took the mug, and said, "Thanks." than, she went over to the table and sat in a chair facing Luke.

"You're welcome. Your breakfast should be ready soon. I'm making pancakes, bacon, and hash browns."

"OoO! Yummy! You take such great care of me, Luke! And what will you be eating?"

"I think I'm going to have eggs, bacon, and toast with orange juice."

Lorelai gasped. "Did I just hear Luke Danes say he was going to _eat bacon_?"

He smiled. "Yes you did. I splurge every once in a while."

"I see… Do you have a tape recorder?"

"Why?"

"So that I can record you saying it. I need proof, so people will believe me or else nobody will!" He just smiled at her and placed her breakfast in front of her. Then, he grabbed his plate and sat down at the table across from her.

"Thank you. So, Luke, what are your plans for Halloween?"

"What?"

"What are your plans for Halloween?"

"Lorelai, Halloween has already passed. It's November."

"It's always good to plan ahead."

"Right… I'll probably just work like I always do."

"Luke! You have to do something festive!"

"No I don't."

"Aw come on! You could hand out candy at the diner! Oh! You could dress up like Superman!"

"The candy thing is a possibility, but there is _no_ way I am dressing up as Superman!"

"Okay fine. Batman?"

"No!"

"Oh I got it!"

"Lorelai," He said in a warning tone.

"A Power Ranger!"

"No. Way."

"Aw. Yeah! It would be great! We could be those old school Power Rangers. You could be the white on because he was the hottest, and I could be Kimberly, the pink one because, if I remember correctly, they dated! Oh hey! And what's up with these new versions of Power Rangers? I think it's too confusing now. Power Rangers: Full Force. What did they used to be? Half Force? They could at least come up with better names! Seriously, though, sure they can get updated technology and stuff and new people, but do they really have to have all those different versions? With all these cool weapons and their giant robot thingy, you'd think they'd have better graphics. The fire looks like crap! Why are all their fights in the same place? Oh and speaking of robots, what ever happened to that little robot guy who always rolled around saying "Aye. Aye. Aye. Aye. Aye?" They should have kept him! He was one of my favorite characters." When she looked up from her almost empty plate, she saw Luke staring at her with an amused look on his face. "What?"

He laughed. "No, and how do you know so much about Power Rangers?"

"Well, Rory used to watch it, and I see commercials for the action figures when I watch Sponge Bob."

"Uh huh. And when you say Rory used to watch it, do you mean you made Rory watch it so you could feel like less of a dork?"

She looked back down at her plate. "Maybe…"

He laughed, stood up, and carried his plate to the sink. Then, he walked back over to Lorelai. "You done?"

"Yep! It was really good. Thanks, Luke."

"You're welcome." He picked up her plate and took it to the sink. Then, he started washing them.

"I guess I should get going." She stood up and grabbed her purse off the coffee table. "I have to change and talk to Rory before I go to the inn. Oh! I have to call Sookie and tell her I'm going to be late!"

"I called her while you were in the shower. She said it was fine and to tell you she wanted details."

"Of course she did… Luke, you take too good care of me. I may just have to move in here and let you do it every day."

Luke liked the idea of that, but he laughed and said, "Great. Just what I need after Jess. A four-year-old."

"Hey!" She smacked him lightly on his arm, and he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I should get going."

He let go of her hand and placed his hands on her waist. "Yeah. You have lots to do today."

"Uh huh." They kissed for a while but pulled back when they needed air. "So I'll uh… see you later then."

"Yep. You know where to find me."

"I sure do." She kissed him again and said. "Bye, Luke."

"Bye, Lorelai." She walked away before they kissed again. She wouldn't be able to control herself much longer. After she left, Luke went into the bathroom and took a cold shower.

A/N: Not that great, but I had to get her out of his apartment somehow. It's a little shorter than the others, but that's okay. Did you like my Power Rangers rant? I haven't watched that show in _so _long! Read and Review please! You guys have been great so far!


	16. Luke ate bacon!

A/N: Now. The better-than-the-last-one chapter! Special guest! I'm so exited! I have know idea what _she's_ going to do yet, but I'm thinking as I'm writing!

Shenanigans- I'm really really glad you're enjoying this fic and you can't wait for more… really!

Kylie1304- Tanks! … again… I'm glad you enjoy my story. You're just in time for my new chapter!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Κεφάλαιο 16! (A/N: Greek!)**

When Lorelai got home, she saw Rory sitting on the couch watching cartoons. "Hey, Hon."

Rory turned to face her mom. "Oh. Hey, Mom. How was your morning?"

"Wonderful! I woke up in Luke's strong arms. He held me so tight, Ror. I've never felt so safe and comfortable! Then, he made me a delicious breakfast while I was in the shower."

"Wow, Mom. That's awesome."

"Yeah. Okay. I have to tell you something that you're not going to believe. You're just going to have to trust me… maybe he'll tell you if you ask him…"

"Mom, is this going to be dirty?"

She pretended to be offended. "What? No! Of course not!"

"Okay. Go ahead and tell."

"Thank you." She said proudly. "Luke ate bacon!"

"What? Now I _know_ you're lying!"

"No I'm not! I was just as surprised as you are, but he wouldn't let me get proof! You can ask him yourself, though. He'd probably tell you."

"That's so weird. I can't even picture it."

"I know! I was watching him the whole time… and then I ranted about Power Rangers."

"Oh no. Not your Power Rangers rant… How did he take it?"

"Not too bad actually. First he just stared. Then, he finally said 'How do you know so much about Power Rangers?"

"Uh huh… and what did you tell him."

"First, I told him that you used to watch it, but he figured out I was lying… I think he can read my thoughts."

"I don't think so. If he could read your thoughts, he'd probably be long gone by now."

"Hey! …yeah…" She frowned.

"Well he can't, and you two are doing great. That's all that matters."

"That's right. Did I ever ask you if you were okay with this? Me and Luke."

"Uh… No I don't think you did, but I'm more than okay with it. He's perfect for you. He's one of the best guys I've ever met, and he's always been there for us. Even when you annoy the crap out of him."

"Yup! He's awesome like that."

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah, Sweets?"

"Sorry to ruin your little daydream, but you have to get to work."

"Oh shoot yeah! I have to go change." She ran up the stairs and into her room. When she came back down, she was wearing a black skirt and a blue button-down shirt and was fastening a bracelet to her wrist. She went into the kitchen, filled a thermos with coffee, grabbed her purse, and walked out to her jeep saying, "Bye, Hon! See you later!" Rory shook her head smiling as she watched the jeep pull out of the driveway and roll down the street.

When she got to the inn, she stopped by the desk. "Hey, Michel. Are there any messages for me?"

"You're late."

"Yeah so?"

"You're late again."

"I'm sorry, Michel. Does that bother you?"

"Yes. It does. You shouldn't make your employees come in on time when you can't even get here when you're supposed to."

"Michel, I'd stop right now if I were you."

"Okay."

He handed her the messages he had written down. She read through them and went into her office. A few minutes later, Sookie walked in. "Lorelai!"

"Hey, Sook. What's up?"

"Nothing really. The breakfast crowd just left… What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing. I have a few calls to make. That's pretty much it."

"Lorelai!"

"Sookie!"

She sighed. "What happened with you and Luke last night?"

"Oh! You want to know about that?"

"Yes!"

"Ah. Not much. We talked, we slept…"

"Lorelai! Come on, please?" She begged clasping her hands together.

Lorelai laughed. "Okay!" She told Sookie about Friday night dinner and how she went to Luke's afterward. Told her about how she had to wake Luke up because he went to bed early and about their little talk, and then they went to bed.

"Lorelai! What happened in bed?"

"Um… We slept?"

"And?"

"And what, Sookie? You want me to tell you that we made sweet passionate love all night long? I can tell you that if you want, but it wouldn't be true."

"Oh. Okay."

Just then, Michel walked into her office. "Lorelai, there is a woman here to see you. She says it is very important."

"Um… okay. Send her in." She looked at Sookie with a questioning look on her face. Sookie shrugged. When she saw who came in, she gasped and immediately stood up. "Mia!" She ran over to her and gave her a hug.

Mia smiled and hugged her back. "Hi, Lorelai. I just came by to see how your new inn is doing. You wouldn't happen to have any rooms free would you?"

"Oh wow! Anything for you, Mia. This is a great surprise!"

"I hoped so. Hello, Sookie. You can close your mouth now."

She closed her mouth and smiled. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting you. It's just so… great! We haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yes. It' s been too long. That's one of the reasons I came. You know, Lorelai, I was wondering something."

"Yes, Mia?"

"Why on earth did you keep Michel after you opened this place?"

"Oh well, things just wouldn't be the same without him. We'd miss his bickering and accent and shoes too much. Plus, the kids who stay here really seem to like him."

Mia laughed. "Yeah. I can see how that would help. He is a pretty entertaining man. Speaking of entertaining, how is Kirk doing?"

"Oh. He's okay. He has a girlfriend now." The look on Mia's surprised face mad her laugh. "I know! I was surprised too, but she's a really nice girl. She's good for Kirk."

"Ah, well, that's all that really matters I guess."

"Yeah… She actually dated one of Kirk's brothers first but chose him instead… Kind of makes you think about the rest of his family… Oh! Brilliant idea!"

Sookie smiled and said "Uh oh."

"Oh hush! We should have lunch! We can go to Luke's, and I'm sure Rory would love to come!"

"You're right! Great idea, Lorelai! So, what do you say, Mia? Come out with us, so we can catch up!"

"Sure. That sounds fun."

"Great. I'll go call Rory. What time do you guys want to go?"

"Uh… Does 12:30 sound good?"

"Sounds good to me. Sookie?"

"Yeah! 12:30 sound perfect."

"Great! Oh! I'm going to call Luke and tell him to save us a table."

"Lorelai, he doesn't take reservations."

"He will for me."

"Oh yeah. I forgot already."

"What? Sookie, you were just hounding me for information!"

"I know, but with Mia here, I lost all train of thought."

"Oh. Okay. Mia, you should come when Sookie is planning a menu." They all laughed.

"What so you mean by he'll let _you _make a reservation?"

"That's one of the things we'll have to talk about during lunch. Lets go get you a room!"

"Aw. You can't leave me out of the loop, Lorelai! It's just not nice."

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure Sookie will fill you in while I'm on the phone."

Sookie blushed. They got Mia a room and key. While Mia was getting settled in, Lorelai called Rory and told her that she and Sookie had a special surprise for her and to meet them at the diner at 12:30. Then, she told Luke to save them a table for five and to make some time for lunch around 12:30. It took some convincing, and he kept asking what for, but he eventually gave in and decided he just had to see for himself. When Mia was done unpacking, she went into the kitchen and got Sookie to fill her in about Luke and Lorelai. Sookie only told her that they were dating and had been since Liz's wedding a couple months ago. Mia said that it was great, and that she knew it would happen eventually. Sookie said "Yeah. Everybody but Luke and Lorelai knew they would." 12:20 came around, and Lorelai told Sookie to go ahead and meet Rory and Luke at the diner and not to tell them anything. She wanted to make them suffer for a few minutes before they saw Mia. She knew that everyone would be happy to see her. Especially Rory.

When Sookie got to the diner, Rory and Luke were already sitting at the table Luke had saved for the occasion. It was a good thing Lorelai talked him into doing it too because everywhere else in the diner was full. "Hey, Sookie. Mom told us you two have a surprise for us. What is it?"

"You're going to have to wait for Lorelai. I promised her that I wouldn't tell you anything. I will say this though; you guys are going to love it! I was very excited about it myself. I think even Michel was a little."

A/N: Guess who shows up at lunch besides Mia? Not telling! I will tell you that he/she was _not_ invited! Obviously… You're gonna have to read to find out. Read and Review please! Good surprise? Bad surprise? What do you think will/should happen? I'm curious to find out. As some of you know, I have already taken some people's advice. Thank you for that by the way. And some people just knew what I was going to do. Kudos to you! You guys are great! Thanks reading… _and REVIEWING! _Woo! Two in one night! Go Kristen! Ahh! Jeez! A ladybug just attacked me. Ha ha ha! It landed on my neck!


	17. He's Like a Male Version of Mom

A/N: Can you guys think of anything the rhymes with Spagehettio because I am clueless!

Kylie1403- Exactly what I wanted to hear! I'm glad you're hyped, and I'm glad you live in Australia, so you're always on when I post at 11:30 or later! Plus, I like the accent…

A-Karana- Thanks a bunch. I warned you guys that I love to write cliffhangers… I can't wait either… now all I have to do is think. I'll probably do that during health.

RogueHoney- Of course there's excitement! It can't be my fic without excitement.

Omlet-Toast- Thanks! I love that you love it. And I'm happy that you chose to review my story even though you don't do it that often. I usually don't review people's either which make me feel kinda mean asking people to review mine, but what's a girl to do? Thanks for reviewing!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 17**

"Hey, Sookie. Why did Lorelai tell me to use an extra chair? There are only four of us."

"You'll just have to wait and find out, Luke. I'm not telling you anything!" Luke sighed, and Sookie smiled.

While Lorelai and Mia were walking to the diner, Mia asked Lorelai about her new relationship with Luke. Lorelai told her about Liz's wedding. She also talked about everything that happened at the inn's test run. "Lorelai, That's terrible! At least Luke was there to get you though it."

"Yeah. He and Rory have been great."

"Oh! Right! How could I forget Rory? How does she feel about all of this?"

"Well, she likes the idea that Luke and me are together now, but she is _really _mad at Chris right now. He broke her heart. She won't even talk to him on the phone."

"Yeah. I'd be mad too. Oh good! We're here!"

"Okay. Uh… Wait out here for a minute or two. I'm going to go in and tease them a bit."

"Ah yes. It wouldn't be Lorelai without a little teasing." Mia watched through the window as Lorelai walked through the diner. She walked up to Luke, Rory, and Sookie, and Luke stood up and pecked her on the lips. "Hey, Luke." She smiled. "Sookie, Ror."

"Hey, Lorelai. What's this surprise you want to tell us?"

"You'll see in due time." She said, slyly.

"Come on, Mom! Don't make us wait. Even Michel knows!"

Lorelai ignored her. "So, Luke, what for lunch?"

"You're usual."

"Really? Because I don't see my dark, heavenly liquid sitting in front of me where it _usually_ is."

"That's because inanimate objects can't sit." She gave him the evil eye. "I'll be right back."

She smiled. "That's better."

He got up and brought back two mugs of coffee with him. He hid them behind her back and said, "I have one decaf, and the other's regular. Pick a hand." Everyone at the table laughed, and when Mia saw what he was doing, she did too.

"Luke!"

"Lorelai! …Pick."

"Fine!" She walked to his right side and sniffed. Then, she did the same with his left. "It's the right one."

He laughed. "Jeez. You're so weird."

"Yes, but that's just one of the many reasons you love me."

"Oh yeah…" Everyone at the table smiled, and Luke and Lorelai sat down beside each other. Lorelai signaled secretly to Mia. "Here comes the surprise, guys!"

They all stared at Lorelai like she was crazy. Then, they heard a voice behind them. "Hey, guys! How have you been?"

They turned around to see who was talking to them. When Rory saw Mia, She ran up to her and hugged her. "Mia! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hey, Rory! You're so grown up. Sophomore in college. I remember when you and your mother were tiny little girls standing on my doorstep.

Luke stood up and walked over to her. When Rory let go, he gave her a loving hug. "Hey, Mia! How have you been?"

"I've been doing great, Lucas. I hear you and Lorelai are finally dating."

Luke smiled and looked at Lorelai. "Yes we are."

"That's wonderful! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that to happen!"

"I have a clue…" Mia sat down and so did Luke and Rory. "So, Mia? What have you been doing since you sold the inn?"

"Oh I've been traveling mostly. I went to Europe and parts of Africa."

"Wow. That sounds nice."

"It sure was. Now, Lorelai, Sookie, tell me about the Dragonfly. How has it been doing so far?"

"Oh. It's great, Mia. I mean parts of it have been hard, but most of it's been a blast. The test run was a really good idea."

"Yeah, and everyone seemed to like the food! It was very exciting! We got a lot of great comments too… except from Taylor, but who cares what he says?"

Mia laughed. "Yeah. It sounds like you guys did a great job, and it looks beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So, Rory, you must fill me in on some of your college adventures."

"Okay." Rory told Mia about her classes and working on the paper. She talked about what it was like living with roommates… roommates like Paris… She also talked about a few guys like Marty and the annoying guy, Logan.

"It sounds like you've had quite a nice experience. I'm glad everything has been going well for you. And Marty sounds like quite a catch."

Rory blushed. "It has been nice so far, but Marty and I aren't dating. We're just friends."

"It certainly sounded like you to are dating."

"Nope. We just hang out a lot. Watch movies, eat junk food. It's like having a male version of mom, except I don't tell him about my boy troubles and stuff. He's fun."

"That can always turn into something more."

"Wait!" Lorelai butted in, "Did you say he's like a male version of me? That's like… impossible."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I have to agree with Lorelai."

"Thanks, Luke."

"Yeah. I guess he's not really a whole lot like mom, but we do a bunch of fun things together, and we had a lot of classes together."

"You should invite him to town! I would really like to meet him."

"Yeah, Mia, that's a great idea. Oh! He could stay at the inn too!"

"Wait. Too? Mia, does that mean that you're going to be in town for a while?"

"Yes it does! I wanted to test Lorelai's inn and catch up with everyone. Maybe I'll meet Kirk's new girlfriend. What's her name? Lulu?"

"Yep. You'll like her. She's really nice." They reminisced for a long while. Mia said that Luke's food got better and better every time she came. Sookie told Mia about Jackson and Davey. Mia wants to meet him too, and she said that she remembers Jackson from when he used to be her produce man. She knew his father pretty well too. Some of the townspeople went to their table to say hello to Mia and talk a little bit. Mia told them that she was going to be in town for a while and would love to talk with them, just not while she's eating. It was a nice homecoming for her. At least until…

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!"

A/N: Pretty short, but I wanted another cliffhanger. What did you think? I didn't really even notice that last one was a cliffhanger until a couple AWESOME reviewers pointed it out to me. Please review, you guys. I know it's hard to take one minute out of your busy schedule and say "Hey I read it, and it (Place selected adjective here.)" or "Good job! Keep on writing." P.S. I hate Logan and love Marty… Oh and I don't like Jess or Dean too much either. To the reviewers: You guys make my day! Thanks and please keep doing it!


	18. And Maybe Kirk

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! That's pretty much all I've got to say. This may looke short, but it's actually pretty darn long!

Kylie1403- Of course it is! But what? You said "great chapt but" and didn't finish your sentence… cliffhanger? Haha… unless you were calling me a butt…

Little Glover - Thanks! You reviewed right before I started writing this chapter! I'm glad I helped your Monday… at least yours was a little better. Mine only got worse. Cept for these reviews!

Bloodymary2- Thank you so very much! I love the sarcasm, and I think you'll like this chapter! I'm glad you hate Chris so much, and I'm glad I was able to help. I hate Emily too. Sometimes when I'm watching the show, I pretend to squish her face. Heh heh I'm glad you're starting to see that I am an evil-cliffhanger-leaving person! Don't worry. I don't plan on stopping the writing any time soon unless bunches of people tell me to. I always felt that Mia's character was neglected too which is one reason I won't kill her off yet. DUN DUN DUN! Who knows… maybe I won't… I'll try and keep the LL stuff flowing. I don't think I'm that great at writing it, but I'll try. Thanks for the sweetly awesome review! I hope to hear from you again.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 18**

The whole diner got silent and stared at the woman with the evil voice. Lorelai stood up and slowly turned around. "Mother."

"Lorelai! Why did you do that? Why would you ruin a perfectly nice evening like that? What's wrong with you? Now your father won't even speak to me!"

Lorelai was angry and yelled at her mother. She was already on the verge of tears. "Perfectly good evening? Were you even _there_ that night? It was far from perfect! And what happened between you and dad was not my fault, so don't even think about blaming me!"

"You're the one who let Christopher do that to you, Lorelai. It was your fault! I'm not stupid, Lorelai. I still have my doubts as to whether it really was Christopher or not."

"_What_ did you just say? I _let_ Christopher do it to me? You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"I am not kidding, Lorelai. This is hardly a joking matter."

"Like hell it was! I didn't _let _Chris do that to me, Emily! He tried to _rape_ me! Do you honestly think that I would let him do that? You're crazy! The real question is not what's wrong with me, but what's wrong with _you_? The reason dad won't talk to you is that you kept this from him! What? Did you really think I was going to parade around telling everyone what happened that night?"

Emily smiled. "I believe you just did, Lorelai. Good job! And I wouldn't have had to keep it from your father if you hadn't of let it happen! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Lorelai fell back into her seat and started bawling. Luke stood up and shouted. "Mrs. Gilmore, if anyone in here should be ashamed of themselves in here it's you! …And maybe Kirk…"

"Hey!" Kirk said, but when Luke turned and looked at him, vein popping out of his forehead, he sat back down and shut up.

"It wasn't Lorelai's fault that Chris can't take a hint. It wasn't her fault that he made some wrong decisions! Chris is physically stronger than Lorelai, and you know that! Even if you didn't believe that it was Chris, you should have told Mr. Gilmore! It wasn't Lorelai's fault! She didn't know it was going to happen! She trusted him."

"Do not yell at me young man! It's bad enough you're dating my daughter. I don't need you to stand up for her too. She's a grown woman; she can do that herself!"

Luke was about to say something when Lorelai stood and grabbed his arm, pulling him behind her, motioning for him to sit down. "Mom," She said calmly. "I want you to leave now. I'm sure dad doesn't even know you're here, and if he did, he'd tell you to go home. You've made enough of a mess with this already. Just leave, please."

Emily turned to Rory who was watching intently as her mother took insult after insult from her grandmother. "Rory, you can't possibly believe that your father would do that to your mother! You know he loves her. He was just covering for Luke!"

Rory looked at Luke, His face was almost purple. Then, she spoke up. "He sure does have a funny way of showing it. Did I want to believe that it was dad who did it? No, I didn't, but after mom got those lawyers and told me that she didn't want me near him for a while, I believed her even more than I already had. My mother would never lie to me about something like that! Especially if it were Luke! And I'd never believe that Luke would do that because I know that he loves mom, and he would do anything in his power to protect her, not hurt her!"

"Well, what about when I talked to Chris after you two left? He told me that Luke had hit him. What's that all about? He certainly hurt somebody then!"

"Mom, Luke hit Chris because he wouldn't get off of me. Luke had to pull him off, then, Chris grabbed Luke and tried to come back to me, so Luke grabbed Christopher's hand and punched him in the stomach. He was protecting me!"

Emily looked over the rest of the table and saw Mia sitting there watching this interaction. "You! I have a score to settle with you! You took my daughter and granddaughter away from me. How could you do that to a worried mother? I thought I was going to lose her forever!"

Mia smiled at Emily for being so crude. "First of all, now I finally know why she left in the first place. Second, I did _not_ take your daughter away from you. You did that yourself. She didn't want the life you were forcing on her. She didn't want her daughter to have to suffer through it either."

"What are you talking about? I gave her a great life! She had everything she wanted and more. She had money, so she didn't need a job…"

"No! Mom, I didn't. Thank you, Mia." Mia nodded. " I didn't have everything I wanted. I wanted peace and privacy. I didn't want to go to a fancy school or all of those snooty parties! They were and still are ridiculous! Do you really think I'd rather spend my night in an uncomfortable dress at a debutante with hundreds of people that I didn't know instead of a quiet night at home watching T.V. or hanging out with friends? Why do you think I snuck out so much? It wasn't because I didn't like your rules. It was because I didn't like the life you made me partake in. It wasn't me, mom, and it never will be. None of the men you ever tried to fix me up with were good enough. Sure, they had money and cars and respective families, but that's not what love is! Mom, you know that! I know you love dad for more than his money and family. You _hated_ Grandma Lorelai. You thought she was too bossy and snobby to ever be a nice part in your life. And now look at who you've become. Money really does change people. I wanted a job, mom. I wanted to earn a living, not mooch off of dad like you. Luke was right. You're the only one here who should be ashamed. _You!_"

"I've heard about enough of this! I did not come here to be made a fool of. I came here to try and help you, Lorelai! If you don't want my help then, that's fine with me! Good luck with your life!" And with that, Emily turned on her heals, opened the diner door, and slammed it behind her. The once happy bells jingled angrily behind her. When Lorelai saw Emily's car pull out of the street, she ran up to Luke's apartment with her face in her hands. The whole diner was silent and staring at the door.

A/N: Mua ha ha ha! Good? Bad? Lemme know please! 18 chapters in like 1 week!


	19. Emily Gilmore is Never Wrong

A/N: My mom and sister made me super mad which means I need to write a super chapter and get some super reviews. It's not helping that I'm currently watching the season 5 episode when Luke tells Lorelai he need time and… Stupid Emily! Stupid Chris!

GilmoreHorseFreak04- Thanks! I try! I honestly have no idea how many I posted today (yesterday). I lost count. How many? 2? Maybe 3, I don't know. You are SO right about CSI and Law and Order. It was kind of ironic that you mentioned CSI because my mom just finished watching one of them… "Supper Time" was one of my favorite songs! Yes. Chris must. Thank you for thinking I'm hilarious… I knew somebody would eventually. I think that's about it. I should have numbered (or lettered) everything like you did… Oh well! Oh and Thanks. I like to rock! Metaphorically and literally. I play quite a few instruments. I don't mind super-long reviews. Actually, I prefer them.

LittleGGLover- Thanks a bunch! And yeah, you should probably get started on that essay. I like writing, but it's hard sometimes when you have a prompt. Usually, once I get going though, it starts to flow and gets easier. I love how I update so often too! The fact that everyone else has been updating so slowly kind of helps, less reading, more writing.

Kylie1403- That's ok. No worries, you just confused me a little bit. Sometimes I do that with "So" but never when I'm writing it… Yeah… we're going to have a bit of fun with this whole Richard/Emily fiasco.

Kandyfans- I'll think about it. If I do, it will be either when I'm stuck or done with this one. Which probably won't be for a while

RogueHoney- Thank you.

Ronata- I can't believe it either! What surprises me even more is that they're goodish chapters! I suppose I can forgive you… Thanks for reviewing. I like my new name! I hope you can keep up; I might actually be slowing down… I doubt it, but I might…

**Previously: "I've heard about enough of this! I did not come here to be made a fool of. I came here to try and help you, Lorelai! If you don't want my help then, that's fine with me! Good luck with your life!" And with that, Emily turned on her heals, opened the diner door, and slammed it behind her. The once happy bells jingled angrily behind her. When Lorelai saw Emily's car pull out of the street, she ran up to Luke's apartment with her face in her hands. The whole diner was silent and staring at the door.**

_Argue! Argue! Argue! _

**Just Can't Help It**

**فصل ۱۹ ****(A/N: Farsi! Persian Cool huh?)**

Luke excused himself from the table and went after Lorelai. Everyone in the diner was still staring at the door. Then, almost simultaneously, they all turned their heads and looked the curtain separating the diner from Luke's apartment. Luckily, there was hardly anyone in the Soda Shoppe next door. Of course, all the town gossips were in the diner. When Luke went into his apartment to find Lorelai, he didn't see her anywhere. Then, he heard her soft sobs coming from his bedroom. She was sitting on his bed crying into a pillow. He walked over and sat beside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. "I can't believe she would do that, Luke." She said through sobs. "How could she just walk into a diner, a public place, and yell at me like that? Like it was my fault. Oh may God! A public place. Luke, the diner is full of people right now! The whole town is going to know about the blow-out in less than ten minutes!"

"I know, Hon. She really shouldn't have done that. Especially since she tells you not to."

"Yep. Isn't it ironic?" She wasn't crying now, but pacing his small bedroom. "Luke, how could she say it was my fault? It's not like I _told_ Chris to do it."

"Yeah. She's just mad at herself. She's in denial, Lorelai, and she needed to take it out on somebody."

"And she certainly wasn't going to do it to herself because that would mean that she was wrong, and Emily Gilmore is _never_ wrong! Oh no. I just ran out on everybody! I'm so horrible. Who the hell told her I was there? I bet it was Michel! That man has always been out to get me ever since I wouldn't let his chows have their own room."

"Lorelai, you a very far from horrible. I'm positive that they understand. If anyone else had been assaulted like that, they probably wouldn't have had the strength to do what you did. You stood up to her, Lorelai. You didn't let your guard down."

"Yeah… I did didn't I? Oh. Thanks for helping, by the way."

"No problem. That's one of the things I'm here for."

She smiled. "One of the things?" He nodded. "And what might another one of those things be?"

"Oh you know." He stood up and walked over to her. "Food, coffee, a shoulder to cry, and this…" He grabbed her waist and pulled her in to a deep passionate kiss.

When she pulled back she said. "Hm… I think I might just keep you around for a while."

He smiled. "Good to know." He pulled her in to another kiss, and this time, when he broke it, he said, "We should get back down to the diner. They're waiting for us."

She sighed. "Yeah. I'm going to wash up first. I'll meet you down there. Hopefully there will be less people staring." She laughed.

"Oh, hey. I was wondering if you were going to be free sometime soon. Maybe Wednesday?"

She grinned at him. "Why? Do you have a special evening planned?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Great! I'm pretty sure I'm free. If not, I'll just make myself free."

He smiled. "Okay. Good."

"So, what do you have planned."

"It's a secret."

"Luke!"

"What? You kept this whole Mia thing from me, now I'm keeping this from you. You're just going to have to wait… maybe I'll tell Rory…" He grinned.

She smacked his arm playfully. "Mean!"

"Yeah well, you're the one who likes me. I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll see you down there, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. I'll be down in a few." And with that, he left her to let her freshen up.

When he came back and sat down, many people were still watching. "Is mom okay, Luke?"

"Uh… Yeah. She's good, just washing up a bit before she comes back down."

"Okay. That's good."

"She was so brave. If my mother were like Emily, I definitely wouldn't have been able to stand up to her like that. I hope I'm not like that to Davey."

"I highly doubt you will be anything at all like that. You're happy with what you have, and you don't have to insult anybody else to make yourself feel better. No wonder she ran away to Stars Hollow. I'm glad she came to my inn that day. Everyone should be proud of her. She has no support system in that family."

"Actually, Mia, Lorelai's told me that her dad was pretty supportive of the inn and many of her other choices. He wants her to be happy. To do what she wants to do as long as it's legal."

When everyone in the diner saw Lorelai come back and sit down at her table, they started clapping. It was strange, yes, but it wouldn't be Stars Hollow if it weren't at least a little weird.

When the cheers died down, Lorelai turned to Mia. "I'm _so_ sorry, Mia. That was definitely not how I planned lunch to go."

"That's quite alright, Lorelai. Even if she is your mother, she had no right to yell at you like that. I'm glad you stood up to her."

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you, Mia. You're _so_ great to me. With you and everyone else at this table supporting me, I don't really need my mother all that much. You guys are all great!"

They all smiled. The rest of lunch and their pie that Lorelai insisted they eat even though everyone but her and Rory were already full, went very well. Mia talked some more about her trips. She said that, believe it or not, Michel was not the only French man who acted like he does. Many of them care a bit too much about their shoes and clothes. She said they should be lucky Michel wasn't gay or who knows what he would do! They all laughed and had a great time, but soon enough, it was time for Lorelai and Sookie to get back to the inn.

A/N: My selective ADD kicked in at the beginning of this story, so sorry if that part sucks. I could NOT concentrate. I know it's not one of my bests, but that's okay because my best is going to be pretty hard for me to top… Now I just need to choose which chapter was my best. Thank you _so_ much for the reviews! I still love them! Always and forever. I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen in the next chapter. I think I might just skip to Luke and Lorelai's date. I'll probably mention the court thing too. Review please! I've run out of ponies to give out, but I saw a _HUGE_ farm with bajagamillions of cows.


	20. Guess Who: Another Surprise?

A/N: You want to know the best part about my Author's Notes? No? Too bad! The best part about my lovely, usually kinda long, A/Ns is that they're all true! Even this one! My mom made me mad again today… and it's only 7:17 A.M… I feel like ranting about something… hm… I know I have a lot to complain about… OH! By George she's got it! My new grading scale sucks. Okay, my old grading scale 100-94 was an "A" Now, 100-92 is an "A." If that wasn't bad enough, An "F" used to be 64... Do you know what it is now? 74! I can't do that! A 74 is supposed to be a "C" not an "F!" Something is seriously wrong with the people in this hick town. I wanna go home! …Okay. I'm done… for now. (I really don't like it here, incase you couldn't tell…)

Tara- I'm glad you're enjoying it, but you scare me sometimes. I just thought I'd let you know that even though I think I've told you that once or twice already. That's okay though. You don't have a very good memory.

Kylie1403- Uh… yeah… tehe to you too!

Luke'sGirls-I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT! I LOVE WRITING IT! I'm updating as fast as I can. ;) Thanks for reviewing.

LittleGGLover- I'm a little psychic. I have dreams that tell the future, but I usually forget them until it happens then I'm like "Oh! I dreamed this! I don't even know who that person is, but I dreamed that would happen to her…" yeah and you did spell it wrong. Anyway, thank you. I wont make you choose… Mainly because I can't… And as for your essay so far, no offence but ick! Ha ha Thanks for reading and reviewing. P.S. You were review # 60!

Ronata- Sorry you never got your pony. I found an extra one, so I'll send that _and_ a cow to you. They may take a while to get there since I'm sending them around the world.

RogueHoney- I'm considering your request… I've been considering your request since before you requested it, but I'll be extra considerate now.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 20**

When Sookie, Mia, and Lorelai got back to the inn, Sookie went to the kitchen and started preparing for dinner. They were going to have a large group there that evening. Mia decided to go out for a while and see if anything had changed around town. Lorelai went into her office to make some phone calls and pay some bills. She also had to make sure everything was ready for the event that evening. She was about to seal another envelope when her phone rang for about the millionth time that afternoon.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking." She announced sweetly into the phone.

Lorelai, this is your father. Have you seen Emily lately?"

Lorelai sighed. "As a matter of fact, I saw her a couple of hours ago. She was at the diner. Why? Is she not back yet?"

"No she's not. What on earth was she doing at the diner?"

"Yelling at me."

"What?"

"Yep! She blamed me about what happened with Christopher and between her and you… in front of a full diner might I add."

"That's ridiculous! None of that was your fault. It's her fault that we're having an argument, not yours. Please, Lorelai, don't listen to a word she says."

"I know, but now the whole town knows what Christopher did.

"Well, I certainly hope that you stood up for yourself."

"Don't worry I did. As did Luke and Mia."

"Good. You don't need or deserve to be yelled at like that."

"Thanks, dad. Listen, I have to go because the inn is hosting a big event tonight. I'll let you know if I hear from mom."

"Okay. Thank you, Lorelai."

"Yup. Bye, dad." She hung up the phone and sighed again. She heard a knock at her door. "Come in!"

Michel opened the door and stood in the doorway. "Some guests from the group are here to set up their things."

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay."

Michel was about to close the door behind him, but Lorelai called after him. "Michel!" He stopped and turned around to face her.

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"You didn't happen to see my mother earlier today did you?"

"Um… yes I did. It was when you were at lunch."

"Uh huh. And what did you tell her exactly?"

"Exactly? I do not know exactly, maybe partially…"

"Michel…" She said in a warning tone.

"I told her that you were at the diner having lunch with a few people, and that you'd be back in an hour or two… why?"

"I uh… no reason. You can go now. Tell them I'll be out soon."

"Okay."

When he closed the door she clenched her fists, grunted, and then sighed. Then, she stood up, brushed off her clothes, put on a happy face, and walked out to greet the guests and to show them where to set up. When she was done, she told Michel to take care of everything for a while. She came back out of her office around dinnertime to see how things were going. Everyone looked like they were having a good time, so she went into the kitchen for some much-needed coffee. "Hey, Sook."

"Hi, Lorelai," She said while she was stirring a sauce.

"Smells great!"

"Good. Smell is one of the first thing they notice."

"Uh huh."

"So, uh… What's up?"

"I found out how my mother knew I was at Luke's a while ago."

"Oh really? How?"

"Apparently she came to the inn while we were gone, and Michel told her that I was at Luke's Diner eating lunch with a few people."

"Oh no, so it _was_ Michel."

"Yup."

"What did you say?"

"I told him to go tell the guests I'd be out in a few."

"Oh. At least you didn't loose your temper."

"Yeah."

She sighed… again. She poured herself some coffee, and Sookie placed a plate of food in front of her. "Here. Eat. I know you won't when you get home, so if you eat now, you'll be at least half full."

She smiled. "Thanks, Sook."

"You're welcome. Oh! No! Don't stir like that! What are you doing?" Sookie ran off to show the sauce-messer-upper how to stir the right way. Then, when he could not get it right, she snatched the spoon out of his hand and started to stir it herself.

When Lorelai was done eating, she put her plate in the sink and went into the dining room. She was watching everyone chat happily. The event planners walked up to her and talked to her for a bit. They told her that the inn was beautiful, and that she's a great planner. They said they'd be honored if she would have them as recurring guests. She smiled and thanked them. She said she'd be happy to have them. They're great guests. When the two planners went back to their table, Lorelai thought she saw someone she had net before, but she could only see the back of his head. _He looks **so** familiar. Who could it be? Maybe it's just someone I met at one of my parents' functions. I know who it is; I just know I do! Turn around! _He must of heard her thoughts because just then, the man she was watching turned his head to talk to somebody behind him. Lorelai gasped. _Oh my… It couldn't be…_

A/N: Muahahaha I'm SO mean! Guess who! If you guess right, you'll get a prize… maybe a goat or that pot-bellied pig I saw when I was on the bus today. What did you think? Please tell me! Please? Okay, great thanks! This one is a little short, but that's okay. Intriguing. That's what the end of this chapter should have been. Thanks for reading! Now it's time to review!


	21. hostes'

Shenanigans- I hate you for 2 reasons. 1) Your grading scale is better than mine. 2) I owe you a prize. Oh, and I moved to a horribly horrible place called Powhatan, VA. I love Virginia, but I hate the country. Here, there are only 22,000 people, and in Midlothian (where I moved from) there are 74,639 or something close to that. No malls here, or movie theaters, bowling alleys. It's like the desert without all the cacti and sand and not as hot.

LittleGGlover - You are special. All of my reviewers are special though… my readers are special too, but they'd be specialer if they'd review… My friends say I'm "special." And my mom says I'm special… ed. Isn't that a great thing for a mother to say to her daughter? She makes me SO mad sometimes ARG… Oh and I owe you a prize too… actually I only owe you half a prize since you guessed two people… Have fun with that paper. Sometimes, when my friends write papers, they ask me to edit them. cough TARA cough haha She thinks I'm a good writer, oh and btw, you shouldn't hate writing. You can strongly dislike it, but don't be hatin'. I think this may be the longest again!

GilmoreHorseFreak04- I'm going crazy too! Good to know I have something in common with a reader besides GG… actually I guess since GG is what's making us crazy… And No. It's not Jason, but he may show up soon too. Like I said, I'm going to have EVERYBODY. DUN DUN DUNDY DUN!

Kylie1403- I know…

Tara- … HAHahA… You get half a prize because you guessed two people, and you're only supposed to guess one. I'll try to be nice, but I don't see why I should since you're leaving me in less than a month… See how good I am? I used your own excuse to get back at you! HA! I could be on a debate team that debates about simple stuff like… Power Rangers… Boo Ha ha!

_**Previously: When Lorelai was done eating, she put her plate in the sink and went into the dining room. She was watching everyone chat happily. The event planners walked up to her and talked to her for a bit. They told her that the inn was beautiful, and that she's a great planner. They said they'd be honored if she would have them as recurring guests. She smiled and thanked them. She said she'd be happy to have them. They're great guests. When the two planners went back to their table, Lorelai thought she saw someone she had net before, but she could only see the back of his head. He looks so familiar. Who could it be? Maybe it's just someone I met at one of my parents' functions. I know who it is; I just know I do! Turn around! He must of heard her thoughts because just then, the man she was watching turned his head to talk to somebody behind him. Lorelai gasped. Oh my… It couldn't be…**_

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 21**

…_Max. _

He stood up and followed the man he was talking to into the lobby. Lorelai quickly turned around so he couldn't recognize her, but she forgot that he was going to walk back, and she ended up bumping into him. "Oh. I'm sorry." He looked at whom he had bumped in to. "Lorelai."

"H-Hi, Max."

"Hello. Uh… What are you doing here?"

"I uh… I work here… Actually I uh… I own here. This. I own the inn with Sookie. We uh… own it together and um…"

"Right. Yeah. You told me you'd wanted to. I'm glad it finally happened, Lorelai."

"Yeah. Thanks. Me too."

I man waved to Max. "Oh. I'm sorry. I have to go. We uh… we should catch up."

"Yeah. Okay."

"I'm staying here, room 4. I'll be here for a couple days. We can have lunch here or something."

"Yeah. Okay. Lunch. Good."

He smiled. "Okay. I'll see you later then, I guess."

"Yeah. B-bye."

He walked back over to his table and started talking to the man who was waving at him. Sookie walked into the lobby and saw Lorelai with a shocked look on her face. "Lorelai? What's wrong? Are you okay? You look like someone just kicked your dog… if you had a dog…"

"Yeah. I uh… I'm good. I just um…"

Sookie gasped. "Lorelai, is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah."

"Lorelai, Max is in the dining room."

"Mhm. He wants to have lunch. With me. Sometime this week."

"Wow. What did you say?"

"I think it was something like 'uh… d-um… yeah. Okay.'"

"Aw, Lorelai. Did you make yourself look like a dork again?"

"I think so."

"So… sometime this week?"

"Yeah…"

She stared off into space, and Sookie left Lorelai with her thoughts. When she got home that night, she went straight to the kitchen and got herself a cup… or three of coffee. Rory was sitting on the couch and saw her mother come in. Lorelai's face looked the same as it had earlier, maybe a little less pale. When she sat down on the couch, Rory got fed up with this silent treatment type thing she was giving her, so she asked. "Mom?"

"Mmm?" She groaned.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"Thanks… I'm not feeling too good right now."

"Maybe you should go to bed."

"No. Need coffee. I… I saw Max at the inn today, _my_ inn."

Rory's mouth fell open. She didn't say anything first, but when she realized her mouth was hanging open, she decided to try and make words come out of it. "W- What? Max was at your inn? Why?"

"Yeah. I don't know why. I didn't ask. I guess I'll ask him at lunch… I'm having lunch with Max Medina, my ex-fiancé." Her head shot up and a panicky look popped onto her face like in those old cartoons when one of the characters runs off a cliff and runs in place for a second before realizing 'Hey, I just ran off a cliff! Uh oh…' "Oh no. I have to tell Luke."

"Oh. That explains the creepy look on your face. When are you going to tell him?"

"I guess I'll tell him at breakfast tomorrow. He _really_ isn't going to like this, Ror."

"Mom, I'm sure he'll be fine. He might get a little jealous, but I think he'll be fine. He knows you love him."

"Yeah. I hope you're right."

"What are you going to say to Max?"

"I don't know. I think it just depends on the topics that come up. We'll probably just talk about the inn and whatever he's doing now. I'll mention Luke… This is _so _weird, Rory. I feel like I'm dreaming except it's not a dream. It's not a nightmare either, but-"

"Mom! You'll be fine. Go take a shower and get to bed early. You can sleep on it. Go. Go. Go." Rory pulled her mother off the couch and started pushing her towards the stairs.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll do that. Then, in the morning. I will talk to Luke, and everything will be fine. I wonder how Max feels about all this."

"Go!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Lorelai saluted Rory and went to her room. She didn't come back down until the next morning.

"Coffee. Coffee. Coffee!"

"No, actually, the name's Rory. Ro-ry. I'm surprised you can't remember. You're the one who named me."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I thought so. Now what did you want again?"

"Rory!"

"Well, you've got me. I'm right here."

"Gah!" She walked over to Mr. Coffee and filled her mug. She took a long sip, and moaned. "Now that's the stuff!"

Rory laughed. "You should be in a 'Hostes' commercial."

"Oh hush!"

"Mom, you better get moving. You've got lots of stuff to do today!"

Lorelai was very grumpy. "Shouldn't you be looking for a job or something?"

She walked away, back up to her room, but she could still here Rory call after her. "Now that's the stuff! Hostes!" Rory laughed, and Lorelai walked faster.

When she got to the diner, she paused at the door for a second rehearsing what she was going to say to Luke before she walked in. She went in and didn't see Luke anywhere, so she sat at the counter. When he came out from behind the curtain, he walked over to her and pecked her on lips from across the counter. "Hey."

"Hi. Good morning."

"You too." He noticed her distant look. "Is something wrong?"

"Luke, I have to tell you something."

A/N: I feel like being mean today. Sorry, guys! More tomorrow! Thanks for reading. Review pretty please! For me? Aw I knew you would. Ha! This is pitiful. I'm having conversation with imaginary people.


	22. Crazy Lady

A/N: I'll try not to be _as_ evil this time… Try… Thanks for reading, you guys! One time, at band camp… I went to band camp my last year. We (Zee stoodints) called it boot camp. It really wasn't that bad if you like 100 weather with 100 percent humidity…

Kylie1403- Hahahah Thank you!

Shenanigans- So do I. It didn't really make me feel any better, but it did make me feel sorry for you… mine's still worse… haha Like it's a contest…

Localizy- Nope. Wasn't Alex. Good guess though. Most people forget about him. You are a new reviewer. Thanks for R&R-ing!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 22**

Luke looked at her, curious. "What's up?"

"I uh… ran into Max Medina last night."

His eyes widened, and he sat down on a stool beside Lorelai. "Oh."

"Yeah, and we're kind of having lunch today… well, presumably today."

"I see. Um… Where did you-"

"He's staying at the Dragonfly. He was with the group that had that little shindig last night."

"Ah. Okay."

"Yeah."

"So uh… what are you going to talk about?"

"I don't know. Probably the inn, what he's doing now, and Rory."

"Oh. Does he know about us?"

"No, but I was going to tell him."

"Uh huh… okay. Where are you eating?"

"The Dragonfly. It's most convenient."

"Right. Right. Did uh… Did you want anything? Coffee?"

She smiled, delighted that he not only offered her coffee but changed the subject as well. "Yes please! I'll have my usual."

He smiled. "Of course you will. You're so predictable."

"Oh yeah?"

He thought for a minute. "…No. Never mind."

"That's what I thought."

"You don't-"

"Be _very_ careful about the next words that come out of your mouth."

"As I was saying… You don't uh look half bad today."

She smiled knowingly. "Why thank you, Lucas."

"Lorelai…" He warned her.

"Yes…" She said mockingly.

He sighed. "You're food will be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks! You're a doll."

"Yeah. Yeah…" He mumbled walking behind the counter and through the doorway. He had 'forgotten' to give Lorelai her beloved coffee, so she snuck behind the counter, while he was cooking her food, and poured herself a mug. Then, she hurried back over to her seat. When Luke came back out and set Lorelai's food in front of her, he saw the half empty mug. "Lorelai!"

She looked at him innocently and pointed at Kirk. "He did it!"

Kirk saw her pointing and was deeply offended. "Hey!"

"Just ignore her, Kirk."

"Lorelai, I know you're jealous of Lulu, but you had your chance, and you turned it down. Be the bigger man and let it go."

Luke tried to hold in his laughter as Lorelai gaped at Kirk. "Kirk! You weren't supposed to tell my secret in front of Luke!" That got Luke's attention. His head pooped up, and he glared at Kirk and Lorelai like a hawk ready to catch its prey.

Kirk squeaked. "What? No! She's lying! I have a girlfriend!" He shouted. "Nothing is going on between Lorelai and me. Mother probably wouldn't approve of her anyway. She's a little too old. Plus, I'm dating Lulu, my girlfriend."

Luke smiled when he saw Lorelai's face after Kirk called her old. Lorelai smiled. "Your mother's a little too old for you, Kirk? That's pretty gross. I'm going to warn Lulu before it's too late! If she finds your mother in your bed one night, she'll know why."

Luke looked appalled and amused at the same time. Kirk hopped up and ran out of the diner screaming, "Don't believe her, Lulu! She's lying. I swear!"

Everyone in the square was watching him screaming and running around like the crazed lunatic some suspected him to be. By that time, Lorelai was almost in tears because she was laughing so much. Luke just glowered at her. When she saw him glaring, she immediately stopped laughing. "What? It's funny." She said wiping away her tears.

Luke couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Yeah. I do love watching him squirm, but it was still mean."

"Yeah, well, I've only had one cup of Luke's hot, fresh, right-off-the-press coffee which means that I have been coffee-deprive which automatically concurs that **I need more coffee!**"

He smiled. "Alright. All right. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"How do you know I'm wearing panties?" She smiled mischievously.

Luke blushed and gave his patented, "Ah jeez."

"What? I'm just curious. Did you just assume I was wearing panties? Did you 'accidentally' see my panties when I sat down?" When she said accidentally, she made air quotes. "_Or_… Were you checking to make sure I had panties on, Luke? I may not be wearing panties."

The image he had in his head was not helping his thought process at all. He had no idea what to say. "Would you please stop saying _panties_?" Was all that came out of his mouth before Lorelai started laughing again. Luke sighed and tried to get his naked vision of Lorelai out of his head. When he realized she had stopped laughing, he said, "Would you like anything else, or are you done?"

"I'd like to know why I don't have my coffee yet and why you assumed I am wearing panties. Luke, have you been thinking about what kind of underwear I wear?"

"You don't have your coffee yet because you keep terrorizing me and my costumers, and I wasn't thinking about your underwear until your tongue slipped them off."

"DIRTY!" She was grinning from ear to ear.

Luke sighed. _Crap._ "That is _not_ what I meant, and you know it."

"I know what?"

"You know that it wasn't what I meant."

"You know that I know that you know you were being dirty?"

"Yes! I mean No! Ah jeez. I give up."

He threw his arms up in defeat and grabbed the coffee pitcher. When he went to grab a mug she said, "To go please." He looked at her questioningly. "I have to get to work. Time is of the essence." He grabbed a to-go cup, filled it with coffee, and set it down in front of her. "Thanks, Luke."

"No problem. Now get out." She pouted. "Don't pout."

She smiled again. "Ha! I made you rhyme!" He glared at her again, and she said, "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm leaving now. Kiss." He leaned over the counter and kissed her softly. "Bye, Luke.

"Goodbye, Lorelai. Have a nice day."

"I'll try! See you later!"

He watched her retreating back as she walked away smiling to himself. _Crazy lady._

When Lorelai got to the inn, there was a vast amount of people standing in front of the desk in the lobby. "Hey, Michel. What's going on?" She asked him as she proceeded behind the desk.

"I hate stupid people."

"Yeah. I know. So, what's going on?"

"Zee's people are being stupid!"

"Uh huh. Really? How, Michel? How are they being stupid?"

"They will not listen to me. They just stand there like a bunch of imbeciles."

"Well, what are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to give them their keys, so they can go to their rooms and leave me alone."

Lorelai sighed and tried to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me! Excuse me, everyone? Can you listen to me for a second?" They all turned and looked at her expectantly. "Okay. Michel has your keys here. Once he hands them to you, you can go to your rooms. We will have our bellboys on hand for anyone who needs their bags carried. Thank you and enjoy your stay at the Dragonfly." They all obliged and walked over to Michel who, as politely as he could, handed the keys out to the guests. Lorelai heard clapping behind her and turned around. "Hey, Max."

"Hello, Lorelai. That was well done. I'm very impressed."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I was hoping to run into you this morning. I was thinking we could have lunch today. Does noon sound good for you?"

"Noon sounds fine. I'll meet you in the dining room?"

"Yeah. Great. See you then."

"Yep." He walked away, and Lorelai went into her office.

A/N: Thanks for reading! R&R please!


	23. Lunch Time

A/N: I wrote the review replies and some of this chapter in my French and geometry classes. Isn't that just dandy?

Localizy- HAHahahaha Mayyyyybe…

LittleGGLover- I _am_ evil. It's one of my many middle names… I think they slowed down with their updates because of school, but my school is full of dumb people, so I don't get a lot of homework or projects. Wow… I hate mosquitoes, and now I feel sorry for you. I keep getting bit by spiders. I have at least four bites on my left and right leg 2 on my left arm and 1 on my back. I think they do it while I'm sleeping because I never see them. Haha ok. I'm glad we're on the same page. I try to stay away from the 'h' word too, and I'm very pleased that you love writing reviews. I'm glad I could help with your long-reviewing-ness. You haven't disappointed me… so far… tehe my theory is that schools treat us like robots! You get up at the same time every morning, get dressed, eat breakfast (if you eat breakfast) go to school, go to ALL your classes, come home, and maybe do homework… haha horribly horrible. I hope you don't fail because that would suck, and I'd cry for you… maybe.

LittleGGlover (Again)- Yeah. I'm a very amazing person… Thanks for the long reviews. Ha ha. I know I'm very good at surprising people. Nobody thought I could write until I showed them part of my book. Thank you _SO_ much for the awesome reviews. I'll make you a third thumb, and you can use that to give to me. I'm glad you liked the thing with Kirk. I wasn't too sure about it. And don't worry; you didn't confuse the hell out of me.

Shenanigansx- Thank you, and yes. Someone should definitely beat the crap out of them. (Not exactly what you said, but it's close enough.)

GilmoreHorseFreak04- Thanks! I've been hit with guard flags many times… In band, I play the flute, but I can also play piano, guitar, and the drums.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 23**

It was 12:00, and Lorelai was getting ready to go to lunch with Max. When she got to the dining room, she saw Max sitting at the table sipping his water. She walked up to the table and sat in the empty chair across from Max. "Hey. Sorry I'm late. Michel was acting like a four-year-old again."

Max laughed. "That's okay. I understand. I've met Michel."

She laughed. "Yeah… So how have you been?"

"Pretty good, keeping busy."

"That's good." She said not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah… So you own an inn now. That's something."

"Mhm. With Sookie. One day, I finally snapped and told her to start working on her ideas for the new inn. She obliged and now, here we are!"

"Wow. That's very impressive, Lorelai."

"Thank you! How about you? What have you been doing? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was teaching in California for a while, but then, they transferred me to Virginia. I'm here because of the teachers' assembly they held here last night, and I decided to stay here a while."

"Wow. Okay. What happened in California that made you transfer to Virginia?"

"Believe it or not, Virginia schools pay better."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Interesting. Are you still teaching at a private school or…" She trailed off.

"Oh yeah. I would never survive teaching in a public school."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah." An awkward silence creped in. They had their food and were slowly picking at it. "So uh… How's Rory?"

"Hm? Oh! She's great."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She's going to Yale. She's working on the paper." Lorelai laughed "She's had to share a dorm with Paris for the past couple of years, but everything else seems to be going great for her. She worked on the paper and is currently back home for the summer looking for a job."

"That's great! Are she and Dean still together?"

"Oh. No… they broke up a while ago."

"Oh I see. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend or anything now?"

She smiled. "As a matter of fact I do."

"Oh really? Who is it? Have I met him?"

"Mm… yeah I believe you have…" She _really_ didn't want to tell him.

"That's great. Who is it?"

"Uh… Luke Danes."

"Oh. The guy from the diner?"

"Yup. That's the one."

"Yeah was he at your house one day when I came to pick you up? We shook hands and then… oh…"

She sighed. "Yeah…"

"Does he uh… Does he know we're having lunch today?"

"Oh. Yeah. I told him last night."

"Good. That's uh… that's good."

"Yeah. How about you? Meet anybody special lately?"

"Well, I did date someone in California, but we broke it off about a month before I moved to Virginia."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Ah. It's okay. How long have you and Luke been dating?"

"A couple of months. We got together the night before the inn's test run."

"Oh. That's cool."

"Yeah. His sister had a wedding, and he asked me to join him. It was nice."

"Great. I'm glad to see you're happy." She frowned. "What's wrong? Are you not happy?"

She looked up. "Oh no. No, it's not that. It's just uh… Rory's father hasn't bee that great to me the past couple of months."

"I never trusted that guy. You should never trust a man who could give you up that easily."

"That's the problem. He didn't give up. He uh… lets just say he did some not-so-nice things."

"Oh. Uh oh."

"Yeah. It's all complicated."

"I see. How about your parents? Has that relationship gotten any better?"

"Well, it has with my dad, but my relationship with my mother just keeps on getting worse."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You know how she didn't really approve of you because she thought Chris and me should be together?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now I think she'd rather me be with you instead of Luke. She didn't believe me when I told her Chris did what he did. She kept saying that I was covering for Luke."

"Oh. That's not good."

"No. It's not. And now, my parents are fighting, and of course, she's blaming that on me too. She yelled at me in the diner the other day."

"Really? You were in Luke's diner? I hope Ms. Patty wasn't in there."

"Oh I wish she wasn't, but guess who else was."

"Who?"

"Kirk, Babette, Taylor, and almost everyone else in the gossip business of Stars Hollow."

"Oh no. That's bad."

"Yep. So now the whole town knows everything."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"Yeah me too, but it's over now. Tell me about this relationship you had in California. Was it serious?"

"Uh… yeah pretty serious. We still keep in touch. She travels a lot. She is beautiful and smart and talented."

"Oh really? What does she do?"

"She is a photographer."

A/N: Hahaha Guess whom! I know you know, so I'm not going to give out any prizes. That idea popped into my head right as I was typing it. Strange twist isn't it? Haha I'm going to laugh if it turns out not to be her but some other photographer. Please review. I'll thank you, and you might get a cow. Just tell me what color you want, and I'll see what I can do!


	24. You have an email address?

A/N: Since _someone _called that last chapter, for lack of a better word, the worse out of all of them so far, I am having a polltest. Haha Out of chapters 1, 2, 18, 19 and 22 choose which one you liked the most. I know there's quite a number jump, but I didn't feel like going through all of them. This chapter ended up taking a weird turn.

Shenanigansx- Yes. Of course, and thank you very much.

Tara- I was going to day something really gross, but then I remembered that you're a vegetarian… just remember You earned half a prize, and I'm giving out cows… and btw, I know I didn't say it. It was implied! P.S. I just read your other review, and you are a horrible person! … I'm just kidding. I know that one sucked… thanks for being honest. I'll see if I can find a …lavender erm…cow…

LittleGGlover - Thanks for reminding me. I forgot to yell at you for that. No I have not seen Ladder 49 yet, so thank you for telling me the end. I might get to see the Harry Potter movie soon… wow by the end of my fic, I'm going to know your whole life story! Your dad sounds like my dad. Sucks don't it? Haha gee… thanks for saving my story for last! You must remember that Max and you know who, lol, broke up before he moved… Yeah… Maybe Alex died in a terrible fly-fishing accident, and it was too gruesome to talk about on a 'family' show… That was kind of mean… oh well… Good luck with your essay. I hope you do well! I'm not sure when I'll get this chapter posted…

GilmoreHorseFreak04- All that stuff about band- awesome. I tried to play an alto sax once… I sucked. I can play clarinets and oboe though. I'll see what I can do about that neon green cow… I think there might be one by the power plant…

Justaskme- GASP You're SO smart! I wish you were my tutor! …I really don't feel like writing right now, but I must. It's for the uh… fans.

Kylie1403- Hardy Har Har…

Thanks for all the reviews you guys! You're all great! Thanks for reading too. That always helps…

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 24**

"So, what's her name? Would I have seen any of her pictures?"

"I don't know. Maybe. She said she lived in a small town in Connecticut for a while. Her name is Rachel."

Lorelai choked on her coffee. "Di-Did you just say her name is Rachel?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing, I just um… Luke dated a photographer named Rachel on and off for a long time."

This time, Max almost spit out his water. The look on his surprised face was priceless. He set his glass down. "You're kidding." She shook her head. "You don't really think tha… I mean it couldn't be… Whoa. That's pretty ironic."

"Yeah. Ironic." Lorelai was staring off into space. Max waved his hand in front of her face, but that just seemed to make it worse. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lorelai?" asked a voice behind them.

Max turned around to see who it was. Luke was standing there staring at Max's hand on Lorelai's shoulder. Max saw him glaring and quickly took it off. "Lorelai!"

She jumped. "What? Oh right Sorry, Max." She looked across from her where she was sitting, but she didn't see him there. "Max?"

"Behind you."

She turned around and saw Max and Luke standing behind her. "Luke? What are you doing here?"

"I had some time away from the diner, so I came to fix the broken table. Where is it?"

"Broken table? Oh right! It's in the storage room beside the kitchen."

"Okay."

As Luke started to walk away she called after him. "Luke, wait!"

He turned around confused. "What is it?"

"Max and I have something to tell you."

Those words made Luke feel sick to his stomach. He must have shown it on his face because Max said, "It's not what you're thinking."

Lorelai added, "Yeah. You'd probably never guess in a million _years_ what it is!"

Luke sat down, and Max pulled up an extra chair. "What is it?"

"Luke, when Max was in California, he met somebody you knew there."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And they started dating, and it got pretty serious. They broke up before he moved though."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Rachel."

"Oh. Yeah. I know."

Max and Lorelai's eyes widened, and they stared at Luke. "What?"

"Yeah. She told me she was getting serious with a guy named Max, and they had to break it off before he moved away. She said it was kind of weird because she's the one who's used to leaving."

"How did you know the Max she was talking about was me?"

"Well, with that little tidbit of information, plus the stuff that you just told me, I put two and two together and came out with four." Lorelai was still staring at him wide-eyed. "What? It was kind of obvious."

"You talked to Rachel? You talked to Rachel and didn't tell me? You talked to Rachel recently and didn't even think that I'd like to know?"

Max felt a little uncomfortable and decided to excuse himself. "Please excuse me, you two. I have to go and finish packing my things. I'm leaving early tomorrow."

He got up and walked away without waiting for a response. He had a feeling he wouldn't have gotten one anyways. Luke sighed. "Lorelai, I-"

"Luke! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just didn't think it was something you wanted or needed to know."

"Uh huh. Because before, when we weren't even dating, I _never _asked you about your personal life."

"It not that! It's just…"

"Just what, Luke? You didn't think I deserved to know about this? She's your ex-girlfriend!"

"Lorelai, it's not that big a deal. We just talked a few time on the phone and a couple emails."

Lorelai gasped. "You have an _email_ address? When were you going to tell me about that, Luke?"

"Jeez. Lorelai, you didn't need to know my email address because you have my phone number, and you only live five minutes away from me. Rachel lives across the country."

"Rachel is your ex-girlfriend. I should know your email address. I think it would make since if I did."

"Why? So you can forward me those stupid, cutesy chain letters?"

"Luke! I wouldn't send you those. What if there was an emergency, and I couldn't find my phone? Then, what would I do?"

"Um… Go to Babette's house?"

"What else have you been hiding from me, Luke? Did you go to clown school? Is that your other passion? Cooking, fishing, and clowning?" She asked that question with all seriousness. "Oh! Maybe you like to dress up as a woman!"

"Lorelai this is ridiculous! It's not like I'm dying and forgot to tell you!"

"No, Luke. What's ridiculous is that I've learned from my mistakes. I told you about Christopher coming. I told you that I saw Max and was having lunch with him today. Why couldn't you just simply say, 'Hey, Lorelai. I still talk to Rachel. We talk on the phone and email each other weekly. Here's my email address by the way.'"

"Fine! You want my email address so badly?"

He grabbed a napkins and a pen out of his pocket. He scribbled something down on the napkins, threw it at Lorelai, and walked away with smoke fuming from his ears. Lorelai picked up the napkin off of the floor and placed it on the table. Then, she stomped off to her office and slammed her door behind her. Luckily, the only other people who could hear them were Sookie and Michel. When Sookie heard Lorelai's office door slam, she knew Lorelai needed time to cool off. Michel, on the other hand, wasn't that bright. He strutted into her office and said, in his annoying French accent, "Lorelai. I need you to sign some things, and the plumber said he cannot be here until nine A.M. on Saturday." Lorelai glared at Michel. Her face was red and she was about ready to cry. She stood up and walked over to Michel. "What are you doing?" She grabbed one of Michel's arms. "I could get you in trouble for this. It's abuse." She grabbed him tighter. "Hey, watch it! This is an Armani suit." She place her other hand on his back and turned him around. Then, with super-strong arms, she shoved Michel out of her office, slammed the door, and locked it.

When Sookie saw Michel staring at the door accusingly and brushing off his suit, she laughed. "You went in there didn't you?" Michel gave her his 'I'm French and pouty and upset' look and walked away.

A/N: What did you think? Their first fight! Great huh? Don't worry. It probably won't last very long. I can't promise that but really… it's kind of a dumb thing to fight about… I know it's kind of… baddish, but I think I'm just having and off day. I've been feeling sick lately, so lets use that as an excuse.


	25. Too Busy

A/N Sorry about the last couple chapter. I know they kind of stunk. I wrote this chapter during Driver's Ed and band. Those were the only two classes I had today after first block because today was career day. Kinda fun. We got to choose 3 out of like 60 careers a couple weeks ago, and today, about 90 people came in to talk to us about them. I chose chef, TV reporter and photographer. Writer wasn't a choice for some strange reason. It was still fun though… Except the photographer. He was old and monotone and boring. He had no idea what he was supposed to say.

RogueHoney- Thank you, loyal reviewer. You know, I had a great day at school today. Got a whole chapter done. I come home and whoops! I only have ONE review. Huh… I'm glad you liked it.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 25**

It was around 5:00 when Lorelai walked out to the inn's parking lot to get to her jeep and go home. As she was walking, she noticed another familiar car. It was an old, green pick-up truck. _Luke? Why is he still here? … Oh yeah… There were like three tables…_ She walked back to the inn and into the kitchen.

"Lorelai?"

She stopped in her tracks. "Hm?"

"I thought you left. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Um… I saw Luke's truck out front, and I wanted to see if he is still in the storage room."

"Oh. Right. Say no more. Carry on."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." When Lorelai placed her hand on the doorknob, she heard Luke cursing at one of the tables. She turned the knob and went inside. "Luke?"

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"I'm busy."

"Oh… Okay…" She lowered her head and opened the door to leave.

Luke sighed when he saw Lorelai's lowered head. "Lorelai…"

"She turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Come here. Lets talk."

"I thought you were too busy."

He sighed again. "Com here, Lorelai. Sit down. Please?" He motioned for her to sit on the floor beside him. She sat down, and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, Lorelai." He kissed her temple.

"No, Luke. I'm sorry." She said muffled by his shirt.

"Shh… It was my fault, Lorelai. I should have told you. I shouldn't have gotten so defensive."

It's okay. I was just… jealous I guess."

"You had every right to be. She _is_ my ex-girlfriend. I was thinking about how I would have felt if you went out with Max and didn't tell me. I'd feel horrible."

"I'd never do that."

"I know, Hon. I shouldn't have either… Do you still want my email address?"

She laughed into his chest. "No. That's okay. I think I'll live. Just tell me these things, Luke."

"I will, Babe. I promise. I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head.

"I know… Did you just call me 'Babe?'"

He smiled. "I believe I did."

"Huh… You've never called me that before."

"Don't get used to it."

She sighed pretending to be disappointed. "Okay… I'm going to head out. You need to finish with these tables, and all I seem to be doing is distracting you."

They stood up, and he pulled her into a hug and kissed her. When they pulled apart, he said, "I don't mind."

She smiled. "I know you don't, but I'm sure my diners will when they're eating off of lop-sided tables."

"Oh. Yeah. That might be a problem."

"Yeah. Just a little one."

"Yeah. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. Hey! You should come over tonight when you're done at the diner. We could watch a movie!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude if you have any plans with Rory."

"I'm positive! It will be fun, and Rory and I don't have any plans."

He smiled, excited. "Okay. Great! I'll come over as soon as I close up."

"Awesome! See you later!" She kissed him on the cheek and left the storage room.

"Hey, Lorelai. Everything cleared up?"

"Yup! Everything's all better. We have a date tonight."

"Really," She said happily. "That's great! What are you doing?"

"We're going to watch a movie at my place after he closes up the diner."

"Oh. That's nice. Have fun!"

"I will. Go home soon, Sookie!" When she got to the lobby, she saw Michel. "Hey, Michel!"

He flinched. "Please don't toch me, Lorelai. I don't need two bruises in one day."

"Relax, Michel. I'm all better. Put the papers on my desk. I'll sign them tomorrow, and call the plumber. Tell him I'll be waiting Saturday."

He looked at her shocked. "Um... Okay. I'll do that."

"Great! Thanks, Michel. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yes. Okay." He walked away quickly and went into her office. Lorelai smiled and continued on her way home.

When she got home, she saw Rory come out of her room with a duffle bag. "Hey, Sweets! Going somewhere?"

"Uh… yeah. I was just about to call you to see if it was alright to stay over at Lane's tonight."

"Oh. Uh… I guess it's okay as long as the guys are fine with it."

Rory smiled. "Trust me. They're more than fine with it, but that's mainly because Lane made them."

Lorelai laughed. "Alright. Sounds good to me. Just don't let the guys take advantage of you."

They laughed. "Don't worry. I think I can handle them."

"Okay… What time are you planning on getting home tomorrow?"

"Uh… Sounds good."

"Great! See you tomorrow."

"Love you! Have fun!" She kissed her daughter's cheek and sent her on her way.

A/N: It's short I know, but I think it's starting to get better. I would like to thank my one reviewer. Have a great summer. Don't change. I know one of you had an excuse because of the friggin' essay. I hope you did well on that thing! Everyone please review! 149 of you read the last chapter, and only one of you reviewed. L Please review. You know I love them!


	26. Young Man?

A/N: I guess my complaining paid off… That usually _never_ happens. Thank you for reviewing, reviewers! Bonjour! Je m'appelle Kristen. J'ai 15 ans! Tehe Translation for the 'not quite there' people. "Hello. My name is Kristen. I am 15 years old." DUN Dun DuN I just realized that Taylor hasn't been in this fic at _all_! Tisk tisk!

Shenanigans - Don't be nervous. I love Luke and Lorelai together; I could be mean to everyone and myself and fix one of them up with a character I made up, but for now, I like them together.

A-Karana- Don't worry about it. And thank you… I think. I'm hoping quick but realistic was good enough for you. That's just one of the many ways I made it happen. I don't want them to have this huge fight yet. I'm saving that for something special! There will be LL fluff this chapter because of the uh… late-night rendezvous.

Justaskme- Thank you. I'm glad you hate him in this story. That's exactly what I was going for…

Katie- No worries, thank you.

Kylie1403- I LOVE that I made her not sleep with Dean too. That made me _so_ freaking mad… It was funny. (When I was mad, not when she did what she did.)

See, you guys? These are the reviews I'm looking for! Thank you, and please keep it up. You're all awesome, but Cough Reviewers are more awesome. Cough Heh heh for some reason, I decided to average out the reviews, and I found out that I get about 3.5 reviews per chapter! HA ha ha I hate math…

**Just Can't Help It **

**Chapter 26 (Dude! 26?)**

It was around seven o'clock, and Luke had just called Lorelai to let her know that he would be closing the diner in about an hour and at her house around 8:45. She said that was fine and hung up the phone. _Okay. I have an hour and a half to get ready… Crap!_ She ran up the stairs to her room and stood in front of her closet staring at her clothes. She started pulling clothes out of her closet setting possible choices on her bed and throwing the rest on the floor. By the time she was finished, her floor was a huge mess, and her bed only had a few "maybes" on it. She sighed staring at the clothing on her bed, hoping the right choice would speak to her or that a heavenly spotlight would be shining on the correct apparel, but all she got was a big mess. She checked her clock: 7:21. She now had and our and twenty minutes to get dressed, do her hair and make-up, set up the junk food and movie, and clean up a little bit. _I think I can handle it… I hope I can handle it._

**Meanwhile, at the diner…**

"Luke! Why wont you decorate the diner?"

"Taylor, we go over this every year for every holiday and every stupid event in this town. I am never going to decorate my diner. Just forget it and move on!"

"No! I realized there was still hope for you after I finally convinced you to repaint the diner. I am _not_ giving up on you that easily, Luke Danes."

"Well, Taylor Dose, I'll have you know that I did that for me. It wasn't for any stupid events or for the town. It was for me and my profits at this diner!"

"Well, that seems a little selfish, don't you think?"

"Taylor, my father didn't participate in these stupid events, and I'm not going to either! Get over it. It's been years! And no, it's not selfish; it's business. At least I'm not as cheap as you, and I'm not trying to buy the town piece by piece. _You're _the selfish one here, not me."

"I am not selfish! I simply am just trying to bring more tourists to this town. They will bring in money to _all _of the places in town."

"Taylor, you own at least a third of the shops in this town, therefore, you would be benefited the most. That way, you'd have more money to buy everything else. You might as well change the name from Stars Hollow to Dose's Mega-Mart." He laughed. "The town motto could be 'Come to Dose's Mega-Mart, Connecticut: small town, tacky shops, all owned by one man.' I'm sure the whole world would want to come and spend all their money on dumb plates and measure their grass, so that it's the same size on every square inch of their property. It sounds like a wonderful resort!"

"Luke, you are taking this way off subject." Luke laughed. "What is so funny young man?"

"Oh. You mean besides the fact that you didn't even deny that last statement? Absolutely nothing, nothing whatsoever is funny. I didn't even mean to laugh. I uh… I choked on my own spit. Yeah lets go with that one, shall we?"

Taylor looked at Luke annoyed. "Whatever. I think Lorelai may be rubbing off on you, Luke. You're starting to sound crazy."

"No. If Lorelai were rubbing off on me, I'd be setting up decorations for the stupid festival right now instead of lashing out this lovely dispute with you."

"Don't get sarcastic with me, young man!"

Luke scoffed. "Young man? You cannot be serious! I can't even remember what we were arguing about anymore…" Luke sighed.

"I am very serious, Luke. You need to decorate your diner."

"I _need_ to? Why? Will someone die if I don't? You know, Taylor, having decorations up will most likely increase the chance of someone getting hurt. We should bring that up at the next town meeting. What do you think?"

"Fine! I am leaving, but don't think you've won. Oh no! You are far from it, my friend."

"Whatever, Taylor." Taylor quickly walked out of the diner in a huff. Luke smiled to himself and saw Kirk staring at him. "What?"

"I just uh… It's nothing." He turned away but kept steeling sideways glances at Luke.

"What, Kirk? Are you trying to stalk me? Well, you can stop now because you got caught."

"It's jus that… I wish I could argue like that."

"You shouldn't argue with people, Kirk. Your mother might get mad."

"Oh yeah. Damn! … Oh! Please don't tell her I just said that!"

"Okay, Kirk." Luke walked into the kitchen and sat down on the stool trying to get his mind off of Taylor. He remember what he was doing right before he talked to Taylor, talking to Lorelai on the phone to confirm their date, and he smiled from ear to ear. He checked his clock and sighed. He needed to start getting ready soon. "Caesar, keep an eye on the diner, please. I have to go get ready."

"Sure thing, boss." Caesar was just happy because he got to leave work early. _I hope Luke and Lorelai stay together for a while. She can get that man to do anything for her… Oh, Taylor… _Caesar laughed out loud, and a few people in the diner looked at him funny. He shook away his evil thoughts and said, "Hi, sorry. What can I get for you?"

A/N: Yay! I added Taylor! I have decided to wait for their date, just to hear you guys complain. Plus, it's 12:29 A.M., and I'm exhausted and sick and my shoulder popped out of its socket earlier, so it hurts really bad right now. Please review! You know I like it! … That sounded dirty… Ha ha wow… I need sleep.


	27. I Hope They Have Icees!

Bloodymary2, I am going to write you a super-long reply, so get ready for it. Wow. You wrote a lot. Let me gather my thoughts… I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad that I liked your review. I think I have chronic laziness too! Uh… Yeah… That thing with Emily was a little bit out of character, but I was just remembering those other times she went into the diner and yelled at Luke, and that just seemed the way to go for some reason. Whole weeks of studying and no rest… yep that sounds familiar… minus the studying ;)… Yes, I like to spend my no-resting time writing stories, music and doing whatever homework I _have_ to do. I'm not really a big fan of studying. I did it once in 8th grade because I had a "d" on my last report card in history. I got an "A", so I guess it paid off… I don't really live in the desert. It just seems like a desert because it's… well it's deserted. I don't think there are any deserts in VA. We have everything but deserts… anyways… I think it's hot where you live because there are 13 million people there crowded together. Pollution, the sun, and carbon dioxide tend to make stuff hot. (So I'm told) Don't worry you do exist… I think, and I am very happy that you reviewed. I think I dug Max up from uh… dirt… No! Wait! I found him buried in a cave of guano with flesh-eating beetles burrowing into his skin. I thought I'd save him and put him in my story. It took A LOT of makeup and papier-mâché to make him look normal again. I'm glad you like the banter and Kirk torturing-ness. I found it quite found myself. I like Ch. 22 the best so far too, but soon, there will be many more to choose from. Last of all, I'm glad you liked the dialogue of that chapter. I felt like I was kind of writing the same thing over and over again. I'm pretty much over my sickness, but my shoulder still hurts like S. I'm what some people call accident-prone. I usually don't get hurt that badly, but I do get hurt often. Thanks for reviewing! Oh I almost forgot! I do sometimes compare my mother to Emily. I'll talk about her in my A/N at the END of the chapter. Oh and incase I didn't say this, Taylor's not going to be lonely for long…

RogueHoney- Thank you!

LittleGGLover- Umm… Thanks… Hmm Where to start… I went and saw Harry Potter today (yesterday). That's one of the MANY reasons I did not post today (Yesterday). I left my house around 4 or 5 today (also yesterday) and got home around 11 P.M., so that obviously wasn't the only reason. My other reasons were uh my mother, my ability to sleep until noon (sometimes later), uh my laziness, and I think that might be it. I've got a good feeling that this isn't gonna be the longest reply today (Once again… yesterday). Man! I'm tired! I ate so much junk tonight it's disgusting. First, I had 2 slices of pizza, then, a piece of apple cinnamon pie, an extra-mushy almost pudding-like brownie that no one else could stomach, a medium sized popcorn and a bottle of water. Haha I know! Disgusting… Oh And I have seen Cheaper By the Dozen. I have it on DVD.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 27 **

It was 8:43, and Lorelai was setting up the final touches setting up the junk food on the coffee table. The doorbell rang. _Yay!_ She hurried to the door, fixed her hair and opened the door to greet her lovely and handsome boyfriend. She smiled when she saw him. He was wearing the black pants and belt she had gotten him and a black t-shirt that accentuated his muscles nicely. His hair was combed; no hat, and he wore a magnificent smile on his face. He wasn't shaved, but she liked his gruff look anyways, so that didn't matter. "Wow. You look nice. You didn't have to dress up. We're just staying here." Then, she noticed that his hands were behind his back. She looked at him questioningly.

"Thanks, so do you." She had finally decided to wear a black skirt that stopped right above her knees. It had a small slit up the side. She also had on a navy blue low-cut long-sleeved t-shirt. Her hair was down in curls, and she only had a little bit of makeup on. "I know I didn't have to dress up, but I figured… why not?"

"I see…"

He noticed her questioning look and that she was trying to see what he was hiding. He brought out one hand in-between them and said, "These are for you."

She smiled and took the gorgeous bouquet of flowers out of his hands. "Thank you, Luke. You really didn't have to do that."

He smiled. "I know." He showed her his other hand. In it was a bag from Luke's Diner. "I just happened to hear that the food and coffee was great there, so I thought I'd get us a little something. I figured you probably hadn't eaten yet, and if you had you'd be hungry again, so I ju-"

He didn't get to finish his rant before her lips were on his. He dropped the bag on the porch and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thanks, Luke. You're a great provider, you know that?"

"Yeah I think I've hear that somewhere…"

She smiled. "You can put the food in the living room. I'm going to put these in some water."

"Okay." They walked into the house. Luke closed the door behind him and went into the living room to set the bag down. "Lorelai?" He called to her looking at the mass of junk on the table.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you want me to put it? Beside the heart-attack in a box, the cavity giveaway, or the fried potatoes from hell?"

She laughed. "How about by Little Debbie? I heard she was lonely."

He smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, okay."

She walked in and set a couple plates on the table. Ten, she sat on the couch. "Oh shoot! I forgot drinks. You want a beer?" She started to get up.

"It's okay. I'll get it." He got up and walked into the kitchen. When he came back, he was holding two bottles of beer and handed one to Lorelai. "Great! Thanks."

"No problem. So uh… I'm afraid to ask this, but what are we watching?"

Lorelai smiled. "I'm glad that you asked."

He sighed. "Uh oh."

She slapped his knee. "We are watching a highly mockable movie by the name of Kung Pow!"

"Ah jeez. Is this the one with the squirrel and the cow?"

"Hush! You're ruining it for Debbie! This is her first time seeing it."

"Oh. Sorry, and it's _so _important that I don't ruin it."

Lorelai laughed. "I'm surprised you even know what it is."

"Yes, well, I can be very misleading at times."

"I see… Shall we get started?"

"I believe we shall."

They gathered their food onto their plates and started the movie. When they were both done eating, they set their plates on the table in front of them, and Lorelai snuggled into Luke who had his arm draped casually around her neck. Around the part with the fighting cow, Luke got annoyed with the horrible movie and decided to focus on something more entertaining. Lorelai. He pulled her close to him and started to kiss her jaw line. Soon, she gave in and crawled onto his lap. After a while, they were necking like two teenagers at a drive-in with their windows steamed up. Luke's hands were under her shirt, and hers were running through his dark hair. _Ding-dong!_

Lorelai mumbled. "I don't remember there being a doorbell in this movie."

_Ding-dong!_

"That's because it's not in the movie," said Luke. Their lips were still touching, and they were mumbling against each other's mouths. "It's your door. You should answer it."

"No. Maybe they'll go away. We'll just pretend we're not here."

"Lorelai, not only is your jeep outside, but so is my truck. I don't think they're going to be leaving any time soon."

"Fine." She sighed and got up to answer the door. Before she opened it, she fixed her hair a little and straightened her clothes.

A/N: I'll give you two guesses. What did you think? I liked it, but I know the writer, so I'm biased. Now I will tell you one of the reasons my mother made me angry last week. My sister was a little sick, sore throat, stuffy nose. That kind of thing, and my mom let her stay home from school. Turns out she had Strepthroat. So… my sister didn't go to school for three days. Mon, Tue, Wed. She passed on her sickness to me on Wed. except I got it worse than she did. I almost never get sick, but hen I do, it's bad. I got up that morning and stood I front of the bathroom for about 5 min. My mom asked what I was doing and I told her I thought I was going to throw up. She said "Well, make sure you do it in the bathroom." In my head I'm thinking 'Naw really?' but I said "okay." I eventually threw up in the toilet and then I got dressed. My sister told my mom I threw up. She called to my room and said, "Kristen, hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" Thanks, mom, I love you too… Yeah, so that's one of the reasons… Read and review please!


	28. I Got You to Eat a Twizzler!

Kylie1403- Thanks, I love you too.

LittleGGLover- Thanks. I knew you guys would hate the cliffhanger. I wasn't going to do it as first, but then I was like Hmm Yeah, I think I'll leave it just like that, just to see what everyone's reaction is. So far I've got "I hate you." and "hated the cliffhanger." Yes they do, but I'm the middle child, so I get it all the time. My older brother's the good-looking college guy. My sister's a freaking genius, and I'm the tomboy. I'm great at sports and nothing else. Actually, that's not true. I'm usually pretty good at giving advice, and according to you guys, I'm a pretty good writer. You know what you could be? You could have your own column in a magazine! That would be really cool.

Ronata- Sorry for what? I was online while you were sending all those. Never mind, I get it. That was really weird though… and confusing at first. They just kept coming and coming and coming… It's okay. No worries. Well… You know what they say about busy lives… At least I hope you do because I sure don't. Who exactly are 'they' anyways? I've always wondered that… I'll make up my own saying. "If you have a busy life, then… it's… busy." Okay, I'll work on that. I hope your week is better too, and thanks for calling me remarkable. I don't think I've ever been called that before. I've been called many other things, but remarkable was never on the list. I'll see what I can do about your pink cow. I will honestly say that I am not a big fan of pink. OH! Maybe I can get you a cow that sings 'Get the Party Started' by Pink! I know all the words to that song!

JJFanatic- haha Oh you know you liked it… That sounded dirty… whoops

RogueHoney- Trust me when I say this. You're wrong.

You're all going to be really mad when you find out whom it is. And you guys didn't even try to guess! Too bad. You could have one seven cows, each of them a different color of the rainbow. Oh hey. Did whoever win a cow get yours because the uh… cow delivery guy told me there was a bit of a back up somewhere. I guess cow-drawn carriages aren't made like they used to be anymore… which is kind of strange considering he's Amish…

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 28!**

The bell sounded again right as Lorelai pulled the door open. "Oh. Sorry."

"That's okay, Mia. What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to let you know I'm leaving early tomorrow morning. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

Just then, they heard Luke coming to the door. "Hey, Lorelai who-" He looked up. "Oh. Hey, Mia."

"Which apparently, I did. I'm sorry. I'll just leave you two alone."

"No, Mia, it's okay. Come on in."

"Yeah, Mia. You just saved me. Lorelai chose to watch one of the worst movies known to man."

"Oh no. Now you've scared me, Lucas. I don't think I want to come in anymore."

"We'll turn it off. I promise."

Lorelai gaped at Luke, and he and Mia smiled. "Okay, if you insist."

"We do."

They moved aside so Mia could come in and led her to the living room. "Please, help yourself to any of this garbage Lorelai has set out here. I certainly wont."

Lorelai slapped his arm playfully. "Hey! I got you to eat a Twizzler!"

"Yes you did, but I only did it so that you'd shut up and watch the annoying woman with one boob."

"Aw, Luke, you know you liked her."

"So, Mia, did you say you were leaving tomorrow morning? I'm sorry we didn't get to spend much time together." Lorelai gave him a look that said 'we are not finished with this conversation,' but Luke just brushed it off and looked at Mia.

Mia, amused by the way Luke and Lorelai still act around each other, replied. "Yes. I have to be getting back. My neighbor called me and said that my schnauzer is sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I didn't know you had a dog! I want a dog, but Luke and Rory wont let me."

"I don't blame them after seeing what happened to that poor hamster."

Lorelai frowned. "You people always bring that up. I can change!"

Luke looked at Lorelai amused. "No you can't." Lorelai looked offended. "Let me finish." She closed her mouth. "You can't change because you are perfect the way you are."

She smiled. "Oh. Thanks, Luke." She pecked him on the cheek.

"You're welcome. When do you think you'll get to come back."

"I'm not sure. I hope it's soon though."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Well, I just came by to tell you that. I guess I'll be going now. By the way, Lucas, you look very nice this evening."

"Oh. Thank you, Mia."

"You're welcome. Now, you two have fun, and I want to hear from you more often. Letters, phone calls, anything."

"Yeah you too, Mia."

"Luke has an email address. Do you want it?" Luke gave Lorelei a pointed look. She gave him one back that said 'what?'

"Sure. I'd love it."

"Great!" Luke wrote down his email address and cell phone number.

Mia gasped. "Lucas Danes has a cell phone? What is this world coming to? Lorelai, you are really starting to rub off on this man."

They all smiled. "I hope so. He really needs to join everyone else in the twenty-first century."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

"Oh! He's singing 'If God Were One of Us!'"

"Ah jeez."

Mia laughed. "Well, I'm going to get going. Thank you for letting me stay at your wonderful inn. I left you a couple of comments on those lovely little cards."

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you , Mia. What you think really means a lot to me." They walked Mia to the door and waved as she drove down the street.

"It's getting cold. Lets go back inside."

"Okay." She started singing. "If God had a name, what would it be, and would you call it to-"

"Lorelai…" He said in his warning tone.

She looked at him innocently. "Yes, Lukeypie?"

He sighed. "Never mind."

"Okay!" She ran into the living room and jumped on the couch. Luke followed her in and sat down. He looked at the clock on the VCR and sighed. Lorelai was now snuggled in to him nice and comfortable. "What's wrong?"

"It's 10:30, and I have a really early delivery tomorrow morning."

She frowned. "Oh man! I guess that means you should go."

"Yeah."

They got up and slowly walked to the door holding hands. They stood out on the porch and kissed goodbye. Then, he slowly walked to his truck and opened the door. "Luke, wait!"

He turned around. "What?"

"Leave the truck here. I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to do that. It's cold out."

"I know but I want to. Besides, I can go inside and get a jacket."

He smiled and started walking back to the porch. "Okay. Hurry up and get it."

She squeaked and ran back into the house to grab her jacket. When she came back out with it on, he wrapped his left arm around her neck and held her close, so she wrapped her right arm around his waist and did the same. They walked liked that in silence until they reached the diner. "Thanks for tonight, Luke. I had fun."

"Yeah. Me too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." They kissed goodbye, and Lorelai turned and walked home. Luke watched her until she was out of site. Then, he went into his diner and went to bed.

Because of the last time Lorelai had woken Luke up with pebbles hurt her arm, he got a doorbell type thing installed. She rang the bell, and waited for Luke to come down. When he didn't come down, she rang it again and saw a dim light come on in Luke's apartment. Luke got up to answer the door thinking it was Lorelai wanting coffee, so she'd have enough energy to go home. When he got down to the diner and opened the door, what he saw surprised him. "Rachel?"

"Hi, Luke. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Uh. No you didn't." He let her inside. "Wha- What are you doing here?"

"Well, Max told me he was here, so I came hoping we could catch up. Then, after I got here, I found out that he had already left, and I was hoping that I could stay here because I don't have enough money to stay at an inn right now."

"Oh… wow. Um… Okay…"

"Could I have some coffee? I know it's late, but I've been up for hours." He just nodded and motioned for her to have a seat. He poured her some coffee and went back to make her something to eat. When she was finished eating, Luke led her upstairs and made up his bed for her to sleep in. She told him she forgot her pajamas, so, being the gentleman that he was, he let her borrow one of his flannels. She was tucked into bed, and Luke was sitting beside her in his sweatpants talking to her about how Lorelai was once Max's fiancé. She couldn't believe it.

Lorelai was not even halfway home when she decided she was too tired to continue on any further. She went back to Luke's for some coffee and noticed that the light was still on in his apartment. She turned the knob to the diner door, she was surprised to find that the door wasn't locked. _Huh, I guess he forgot._ She walked into the diner and up the stairs. When she opened the door to his apartment, she called to him. "Luke, I wa-" She stopped. She saw Rachel in his bed… in his flannel in his bed and Luke sitting beside her. She turned around, shut the door, and ran out of the apartment.

_Crap._

A/N: All I will say about my mother today is that she is British… very British… OMG I'm talking to one of my friends finally! I haven't seen her in 2 years! She's really busy winning horse shows and at some really good private school. Anyways… I hope you liked it, and enjoy the lovely cliffhanger! I have a lot of stuff to do now, so don't expect another chapter today. I have to do an English project, clean my room because I have family coming over Thursday, French and geometry homework, and I have to practice my flute because we're having individual playing tests on Tuesday. We're playing a crappy rendition of 'O Holy Night.' The only part the sounds like the actual song are the first two measures of the piece. The rest is just crap. Read and Review please!


	29. Chapter 50,000,000

LittleGGLover- Thank you so very much! I'm glad that you strongly disliked the cliffhanger. That's exactly what I was going for… It doesn't matter whether you're good or not; that's what editors are for. I'll be you editor! Just pick a topic and write. You could review movies. "I laughed. I cried, but mostly I cried because I was laughing too much…

RogueHoney- Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here for a few more years…

Eternalgorithm- tehehe Yep!

Ronata- Okay, most Brits rule… Thank you. Lorelai will most likely be screwing up sometime, but for now, I'm sticking with Lukey Pookie. Hey! How about I give you a cow that's half blue and half green with pink eyes and a pink tail? Sweet!

Luke'sGirl- Nope. Sorry. You were wrong. Thanks! I'm glad you see things my way.

Icytiger8888- ha ha ha Hand motions… Okay, I'm done laughing. Thanks! I'll keep on keeping on.

COBbabygirl89- Thanks a bunch. I'm going to time how many time a type in a minute. Thanks for the idea. I'll check right now (I'm writing a summary for a book I had to read.)… Nope sorry. Not 100, only 50. Ha ha 50 wpm! I'll try not to slow down. Maybe my speed will increase. Thanks for reviewing!

Javajunkie4ever- Thanks a bunch!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 29**

"Lorelai, wait!" He called after her, but it was too late. He heard the bells on the diner jingle as she slammed the door as hard as she could. He looked out the window and saw her running in the direction of her house. He excused himself from Rachel and took off after her. He took the shortcut (Through the bushes and trees) to her house, but when he got there, she wasn't anywhere to be found. He decided to wait on her front porch for a while thinking that maybe he had just beaten her home. After about twenty minutes of waiting, he figured that she wasn't going to show up any time soon, so he got in his truck and started to drive home. When he got to the lake, he saw a figure on the small wooden bridge. When he looked harder, he could see who it was. _Lorelai._ He got out of the truck and walked toward her. She was crying. Her face was in her hands, and her feet were hanging from the edge of the bridge. "Lorelai."

"No, Luke!"

She looked up at him. Her red face and tearstained face broke his heart. He couldn't believe he had made her cry. He felt horrible. "Lorelai, please, let me explain."

"Luke! I said no! No explanations, no talking. I don't even want to look at you right now."

"When, Lorelai? When can we talk? I just want to explain. Noth-"

She looked away from him. He was sitting on his knees next to her. She couldn't stand the closeness right now. "Luke! Please just go! I'll talk when I'm ready. I just need to think right now."

Luke was getting angry. His voice rose a little. "Think about what, Lorelai? You won't even let me explain, so what on earth could there be to think about? Please. Just let me talk to you." Lorelai looked at him livid and upset. He knew he shouldn't have raised his voice, but she could be so damn stubborn sometimes. She stood up and started to walk away. "At least let me drive you home. It's cold."

She looked at him then felt her body shiver as a small guest of wind swept through. She kept looking from Luke to the truck to the road. Finally, she gave in and walked over to his truck. Luke stood up and opened the door for her. She climbed in and buckled up as Luke got in the other side. He started the truck and headed toward Lorelai's house. He knew he was lucky that she even let him drive her home, so he tried to respect her space and didn't talk. He took sideways glances at her. She was staring out the window into nothingness, wiping her tears off of her face, still sniffling a little. When they got to her house, she unhooked her seatbelt, climbed out of the truck, and went into her house without saying a word or looking back at the broken-hearted man sitting in his truck, watching her leave him. Once she was in the house, he pulled out of her driveway and headed for home… and Rachel. When he got there, he walked in and straight to the bathroom. He took a long shower and came out to find Rachel sitting on his couch watching TV. "Hey, Luke." He nodded. "I guess I messed things up for you didn't I?"

He nodded again. "A little."

"Did you explain that nothing happened, that you're just letting me stay here?"

"I tried. She wouldn't listen."

"Yeah. She always seemed kind of stubborn."

"Yep."

He was depressed, and Rachel didn't like it. She tried to think of something to get his mind off of Lorelai. "So uh… What have you been up to lately?"

He sighed. "Working… Lorelai…"

"Oh."

"Uh huh."

"You like her a lot don't you?"

"No. I love her."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Luke. If I'd have known that this was going to happen, I never would have even asked you."

"I know. It's not your fault. I'm the one who let you stay here, who let you use my bed, who let you borrow my shirt, who was sitting beside you shirtless in my sweatpants."

"Wow. We really set up quite a scene for her to walk in on huh?"

"Yeah. She probably thinks… Ah jeez!"

"I know. I _really _very sorry, Luke."

"I know you are, Rachel. I know."

"So uh… How are Liz and T.J. doing? They just got married, right?" She tried to change the subject again.

"Yeah. I guess they're doing okay. I haven't heard anything bad from them. They went to England for their honeymoon. My guess is so they could be around the accent more and have a more realistic Renaissance jewelry stand."

She laughed. "I see. How was the wedding? Did Jess get into any trouble? Did you have a date?"

"No. Jess was good. He said beside a man who had just gotten out of prison, so I think that scared him a little bit."

"Oh okay. So uh… Did you take anyone?"

"Uh… Yeah."

"Cool! Who'd you go with?"

_What? Are you **stupid**? "Lorelai."_

"Oh."

"Yeah. That's how we got started."

"I see. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I think I'm just gonna go to bed… early delivery."

"Oh. Okay." She got off of the couch so he could sleep there, and went to his bed. "Good night, Luke."

_It's a little late for that. "Yeah, you too."_

That morning, Luke got up and took care of his early delivery. His first costumers came in right after he was done unpacking his new shipment. All morning long, he had hoped to see Lorelai walk in. All morning long, he was disappointed. Around 10:00, Rory and Lane walked into the diner. Luke saw them coming in and hid in the kitchen until they left, making Caesar take everyone's orders and take them to the customers. Once they were gone, Luke came out of his hole. He was serving a family at a table when Rachel walked down out of his apartment and into the diner. "Hi, Luke."

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I was bored, so I figured I'd help you out here. I was looking out the window and noticed a bunch of people going in and out, so I figured I'd help out a little."

"Rachel, do you see those two people over there?"

"Yeah. It's Ms. Patty and Taylor. So what?" He gave her a look that said 'come on woman!' "Oh. It's Ms. Patty and Taylor. That means that…"

"Exactly. That means that the whole town is going to think that I cheated on Lorelai with you."

"Ah, Luke. I just keep making this whole thing worse for you. I'm **so** so sorry."

He sighed. "Well, it's already out." He said as he watched Patty and Taylor leave the diner. "You might as well get started. Just take some orders and serve. I'll be in the storage room if you need me."

**Meanwhile, at the Gilmore house…**

After Rory and Lane finished their breakfast, Rory said goodbye to Lane and headed home. When she got there, she saw Lorelai lying on the couch. Her face still had tear streaks streaming down it, and Rory could tell her mother had been crying. She woke Lorelai up. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Mom, why aren't you at work? What's wrong? Why were you crying?"

"I have a very curious daughter."

"Mom, what happened?"

"Well, I walked Luke home last night, and then I left to come here."

"Okay, so far, I'm not seeing anything bad…"

"Then, I decided I was to tired to walk all the way home, so I went back to Luke's to get some coffee."

"Okay…"

"I went into the diner. It was unlocked, which I found strange. So, then, I went up to his apartment, and the door was cracked open a teeny bit. I opened it the rest of the way and saw Luke sitting on his bed."

"Um… okay?"

"Let me finish."

"Sorry, go on."

"I saw Luke sitting on his bed, shirtless, next to Rachel."

Rory gasped. "Shirtless?"

"No. She was wearing… One of Luke's flannel shirts, and she was lying under the covers."

"Oh no."

"So, I ran out of there and ran home. Luke came after me, but I didn't want to talk."

"Did you let him explain himself?"

"No. I didn't need to. It was obvious what happened!"

"Mom, you need to let him talk to you. Maybe it was what you think. Maybe she uh… Okay I don't know yet, but I'll think of something. I'm sure he didn't do anything. He's not the cheating type. You saw how devastated he was after he found out Nicole had done it to him."

"Yeah."

"Just let him talk, mom. Please?"

"Yeah. Okay. I'll go over there later. I- I need to shower and change. And call Sookie and eat…" She listed things as she walked to her room. Rory sat on the couch, sighed, and shook her head.

A/N: So so SO? I managed to write another chapter after conjugating verbs en Français in the past and present tense. THEN, I had to make a book jacket, write a summary referring to the Scottsboro Trial, and write two reviews on the novel (To Kill a Mockingbird), which I already had to read last year at my old school, so this time I just skimmed it when I had to. Longish chapter! Review **Please**!


	30. Are You Sure?

Tears4Chris- First of all, okay. Second of all, tears for Chris? Pfft!

A-Karana - ha ha no worries. You'll just have to read to find out…

Ronata- tehehe I'll get right on that purple ribbon. You know, I think that'll be the hardest thing to find.

Tara- Thanks! I like when they fight sometimes too. Your cow must be one of the ones that got stuck in Latvia. That's right, Latvia! …Does anyone have a map? For Thanksgiving, one of my uncles and his family will be coming to my house. I'm not a big fan of my uncle's new family, but hey… I was the flower girl in his other wedding…

And since I just found out that I can't reply to reviews here because now we can email them to reviewers who… review… I have no idea where I'm going with this… Oh yeah… I don't like that rule. I'll be a good girl though and concede... Rules...

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 30 (Wasn't I just on 20 like five days ago?)**

_Ring Ring! "Luke's."_

"Caesar?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey. It's Lorelai."

"Oh hi, Lorelai. Let me go get Luke for you."

"No, Caesar, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Just tell him to meet me at the lake around 4:00."

"Are you sure? He told me to come and get him if you called."

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay. I'll tell him."

"Thank you, Caesar."

"No problem. See you later."

"Bye." She slowly hung up the phone and looked over at Rory. Rory gave her two thumbs up. She smiled weakly and went to get ready to meet Luke. Around 3:40, she left her house and started to walk toward the lake. When she got there, she saw Luke sitting on the bridge the same way she had last night. "I see you got my message."

"Yeah. Hi. Uh… Caesar gave it to me."

"Okay, well… talk."

"Will you please sit down? I don't want you to be able to run away so quickly." He smiled to let her know he was joking. She walked over to him and sat a distance from him. "Thank you." She nodded. "Okay. So, I was about to go to sleep when I heard the doorbell ring. I ignored it at first, but it sounded again, so I just figured it was you wanting coffee or something." He paused and looked at her. She was staring at him, right back into his eyes. The look was so intense that he had to look away. He stared at the water on the lake. "I went downstairs to let you in, but when I opened the door, Rachel was standing there with a suitcase." He looked at her again. She was breathing heavily staring into the water. "I let her in, gave her food and coffee. She asked me if she could stay there for the night. I told her sure, she could have my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch. What could be the harm in that?" Lorelai scoffed. "She looked through her bag and said she had forgotten her pajamas, so I let her borrow one of my flannels. She got in bed. I changed into my pajamas. I usually only wear my boxers to bed, but I decided to play it safe and wear sweat pants." He looked at her again. She was staring at her feet, which were kicking at the air freely. "She wasn't quite tired yet. I blamed it on the coffee."

"Of course."

_Ah good. She said something. "Yes, of course. She wanted to talk for a little bit. I concurred and sat down beside her on the bed. That's when you walked in." _

When he said his last sentence, he looked her in the eyes and sent chills down her spine. "That's it?"

"Yes. That's all that happened. I promise." He said, still looking into her deep blue eyes. He wanted her to trust him.

She gazed into his eyes for a moment, then out into the trees. "Why uh… Why was she here?"

"Max told her he was here, but when she got here, he had already left."

"She just wanted to see Max?"

"Yes."

"Why couldn't she stay at the inn?"

"She said she didn't have enough money."

"Oh." There was a long pause, and she could feel Luke's eyes burning a hole into her skin. She turned her head and looked straight into his eyes. He looked so honest, so sincere. "Okay."

"Okay?" He smiled.

She nodded and smirked a little. "Yeah… okay."

"Good." He scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her. At first, she tensed up and didn't move, but she soon gave in and rested her head on his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth. They were still there, hugging on the bridge, when they heard a click. They pulled apart slowly and looked to where the noise had come from.

"Hello, Rachel."

Rachel looked embarrassed. "Um… Hi, guys. I'm sorry. I was just going for a walk, taking pictures of the town, and I saw you two sitting there, on the bridge, all cute and I just couldn't help myself… And I'm _really_ sorry about last night. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Yeah. It's ok. We settled it."

"Oh. Well, um… that's good."

"Yes it is. So… how long are you planning on staying here?" Luke gave Lorelai a warning look.

"It's okay, Luke. I probably deserve worse." That made Lorelai feel kind of bad… _kind of._ "I'll probably be leaving in a couple of days."

"Oh. Okay… Do you want to stay at the inn while you're here?"

"I can't… I don't have much money."

"I can give you a family discount."

"But we're not…"

"I know, but we can say you are."

"Are you sure? Won't you get in trouble?"

"With who? I'm the boss."

"Oh. That's right. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks… So what do you say?"

"Uh… yeah. Okay. I can do that."

"Great! Come meet me at the inn around 7:30 in the lobby."

"Cool. Thanks, Lorelai."

"You're welcome. If you want, you could go in around 6:00. Sookie will be serving dinner. Just tell her the I sent you and said you could have dinner on me."

"Oh, Lorelai… I couldn't… Sookie's a gourmet chef! I can't not pay."

"Yes you can. I'll take care of it."

"Wow! Thank you _so_ much, Lorelai. I will pay you back. You can count on that."

"No problem."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go take some more pictures. I'll see you for dinner."

"Yep! Bye."

Luke and Lorelai waved goodbye to Rachel as she made her way down the street. "That was awfully nice of you, Lorelai."

"Yes, well, I'm an awfully nice person."

"Uh huh…"

"And I wanted to keep her away from you… so you could be sure to get plenty of sleep. That woman is quite the chatterbox once you get her started."

"Whatever, Lorelai. Wanna go back to the diner? We can get some food and coffee."

"We?"

"What?"

"You said _we_ could get some coffee."

"Yes, but I never said I was going to drink it."

"No, but it was implied."

"Oh really?"

"You bet!"

"No I don't."

"Luke!"

"Lorelai." He mocked.

"Yes, Love Muffin?"

"Don't call me that." He pulled her up so that she was standing and brought her to him. Then, he caressed her cheeks and kissed her passionately.

A/N: VA's state capital was named the 5th most dangerous city in the US ha! Okay so on with fanfic business. If you are not logged in or a member of the site, I'm not supposed to reply to you anymore, so I will _try_ to subtly reply in my A/N's, but we'll just see how that works out… Read and Review please!


	31. You Used To Be So Smart

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 31**

While Luke and Lorelai were eating their dinner, the diner phone started to ring. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Nah, Caesar will get it." _Riiiiing! _"Caesar!" Luke shouted. They heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen.

"That didn't sound too good." _Riiiing!_

Luke sighed. "Excuse me, please." Lorelai nodded and decided to listen to his side of the conversation. "Hello? … Uh… Yeah." He looked over at Lorelai. "Oh. Sure hold on a second." He motioned toward Lorelai. "It's for you."

"Me?" She looked around surprised. He smiled and nodded. "You mean I get to go behind the counter?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to sign a contract or anything or can I-"

"Lorelai! Come get the phone before I hang it up."

She stood up and walked over to him. He handed it to her, but before she took it she asked, "Who is it?"

"Sookie."

She snatched the phone from him. Luke wrote something on a napkin and handed it to her, then, he went into the kitchen. "Hello?" She asked as she read the napkin: _Going to talk to Caesar._ She smiled and thought to herself _talk or yell?_

"Hey, Lorelai. It's Sookie."

"Sook? Is something wrong?" She asked panicked, realizing that Sookie was at the inn.

"No, no. I just had to call the diner because your cell was turned off."

"Oh yeah. I turned it off because Luke and I were having dinner."

"Lorelai, you don't even turn it off when you're eating at your parents."

"Yeah. I know… I'm not sure why I did it. I'm at the diner which means that I'm most likely going to get interrupted anyways."

"Oh. Okay…"

"So uh… Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"Did you need to tell me something, or did you just want to hear my sexy voice."

"Oh! Right! The first one."

Lorelai smiled. "So what's up?"

"Rachel's here."

"Uh huh and…"

"Okay well, I'm glad you knew that part… She said that you said that she could have a free dinner."

"Uh huh, and what did you tell her?"

"I asked her what I could get her."

"Good… I told her I would pay for her dinner tonight. I'm meeting her at the inn later. She's going to stay there for a night or two, and we're pretending we're related so that she can get a discount because she's running low on money."

"Oh. I see… Well that was nice of you."

"Yes it was. Luke thinks so too."

"Oh so you did this to impress Luke?"

"Uh… Yeah lets leave it at that."

"Okay. Well… you'd better tip well, Lorelai Gilmore."

"You do realize that I co-own the inn we work at right?"

"Oh yeah… I guess I forgot for a minute there."

"Well, you remember now, and that's all that counts… Well that and the fact that you remember it from now on."

"Right. Okay."

"Yep! Now go make that woman her dinner!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Lorelai hung up the phone. She saw Luke marching out of the kitchen, and her smile turned to more of a frown. "What' wrong, Luke?"

"We're going to have to cut our dinner short."

"What? Why?"

"Caesar's sick and needs to leave for the rest of the night."

"Oh okay. Are we still on for our date tomorrow night?"

He smiled. "Out of all the things that have been going on, I'm surprised you still remember we even have a date."

"Was that a yes?"

"Yes, of course it was a yes."

"Good!" She kissed him and they said their goodbyes. Then, she headed to the inn. On the way, Patty stopped her to talk about something "important." "Lorelai, wait up!"

She turned around. "Hey, Patty. Is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

She frowned. "Oh no. What happened?"

"It's Rachel. She's back."

"Oh. I know, Patty. She's actually staying at the inn."

"She didn't stay there yesterday."

"I know."

"Honey, this morning, me and Babette saw her come down from Luke's apartment and help him out around the diner."

"Oh. Well, that was nice of her."

"Lorelai! She came out from Luke's apartment… in the morning…"

"Yeah?"

"She slept over at Luke's, in Luke's apartment, most likely in Luke's bed, with Luke."

"Okay. If you tell me that she woke up in Luke's apartment, in Luke's bed, with Luke, I am totally going to freak."

"Lorelai! What happened? You used to be so smart."

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel and Luke slept together, Sweety."

"Oh! Is that what you think?" She asked, playing dumb.

"Yes! …Wait. You knew she was here didn't you?"

"I might have."

"But you and Luke are still together."

"Well, we had a little talk, and everything's fine now."

"Oh. Okay. That's good."

"Yes it is."

"Okay, well, I'd better go tell Babette, who needs to tell Taylor, who needs to tell Kirk, who needs to tell Lulu, who needs to tell Gypsy, who ne-"

"Okay Miss. Patty." She said, cutting her off. "Thanks for your concern. I have to get going, and it sounds like you do too."

"Oh right, you're welcome, Sweety."

They went their separate ways, and soon, Lorelai finally made it to the inn. She walked into the lobby and saw Rachel sitting in an armchair reading one of the inn's many books. "Hey, Rachel. Sorry I'm late. Patty stopped me on my way here."

"Oh. Say no more. I completely understand." They laughed. "Lorelai, I really appreciate this. I've been such a burden to not only you but Luke too, and I really don't deserve to be treated so nicely by you."

"Yeah, well, it brings in some money right?" She smiled.

"Right."

"So, uh… lets get you check in. Is that all your stuff?" She pointed to the camera bag and suitcase by Rachel's feet.

"Yep. That's everything."

"Okay, lets go." She led Rachel to the desk. "Michel, I need the computer." He didn't move. "Michel, I am your employer, I control your salary, and I need the computer." He sighed and stepped aside. Rachel laughed, and Michel gave her a pouty/dirty look. "Oh. Just ignore him. He always looks like that."

She laughed again. "Okay."

"Alright. It looks like you are going to be in room two which is up the stairs and to the left… Heck, I have time, I can just show you where it is myself."

"Great thanks."

Lorelai led Rachel to her room and unlocked the door for her. Then, Lorelai handed her the keys. "Here you are."

"Wow, Lorelai. Your inn is very beautiful."

"Thanks! You know, you kind of helped. You're the one who came to take pictures of it a couple of years ago."

"Yes, but it's much more beautiful now."

"Thanks, Rachel."

"No problem." Rachel yawned. "Oh. Excuse me. It's been kind of a long day."

"It's okay. I know the feeling. I'll let you get settled in. I think Sookie is serving breakfast from 6:00-9:00 and then brunch starts around 10."

"Great. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Good night."

"Yep. Good night."

Lorelai walked out of Rachel's room, went downstairs and into the kitchen for some coffee before she left for home.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! Nothing interesting tonight because I've been working on something for a friend plus all of my homework and this exhaustingly hard-to-write chapter. I am REALLY tired right now. Until next time,

Wonder Woman… (Or you can call me Kristen)


	32. Becky!

A/N: Hey, guys! Did ya miss me? Sorry I didn't update yesterday... Or the day before that. I wasn't going to today either, but I decided to be nice since I got a few reviews. It's Thanksgiving. I should be thankful to have some loyal reviewers… which I am… I've just been really busy and tired and sore, and I'm sick again. I was sick last Thanksgiving too. I think it's going to be an annual thing… ha ha ha I'm going to tell you a little story because I'm tired, and I've had ADD all day… My dad was reading something he got in the mail and said, "We're invited to the Harley Davidson Christmas party," and my mom said, "Where is it?" He didn't have his glasses on, so he could barely read it and said. "The… Puritan Club." My mom was like "What?" And he said. "Wait not the Puritan." So he got his glasses and put them on, but before he could say anything I said. "No, mom. He meant the Presbyterian Club." hahahahaha… Maybe you just had to be there. My dad got SO mad though, and my mom and I were just sitting there laughing…

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 32**

"Hey, Sook." She said as she poured herself a little coffee.

"Oh. Hi, Lorelai. Is Rachel all checked in now?"

"Yep! She's all set."

"Good." Lorelai downed her coffee. "So uh... Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Sookie, I can honestly tell you that I have no idea what I'm doing for Thanksgiving. Luke hasn't mentioned anything, neither has Rory, and I'm definitely not going to my parents' house."

"Yeah. I don't blame you, but you better figure something out soon. It's in two days! …You know, if you and Luke don't have any plans you, him, and Rory are more than welcome to come to the inn and spend Thanksgiving with me, Jackson, and our family."

"Thanks… You know, we might just take you up on that offer. I'll talk to Luke about it during our date tomorrow night." She smiled excited.

"Great! … So another date huh?"

"Yep!"

"Where are you going?"

"He wont tell me." She frowned.

"Jeez! What's with that man and surprises?"

She laughed. "I have no idea… I'm going to head out. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Okay! Bye, Lorelai."

Lorelai left the inn and headed home, changed, and went straight to bed. The next morning, she got up and went downstairs. Rory was sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey, Rory."

"Hey, mom. How was your night?"

"Pretty good until Caesar got sick."

"Oh no. Really?"

"Yeah. He had to go home, so Luke had to cover for him."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"So uh… I know it's weird of me to ask this _now_, but did you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Actually, yeah. Lane and the guys invited me over. I told them I'd think about it… Why?"

"Well, I still have to talk with Luke, but Sookie invited us to come to the inn and have dinner there with her, Jackson, and their family."

"Oh… Well, I guess I can-"

"No! I've got a plan."

"Uh oh." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Stop that; it's a good plan."

"Okay. Fine. What is it?"

"You, Lane, the guys, Luke, and I can all go to the inn! It'll be like a giant Thanksgiving dinner!"

"Wow, that is a good idea. I'll talk to Lane about it."

"Okay… I'll ask Sookie if it's okay when I go to work today."

"Okay! …You rhymed!"

She laughed. "I know! Okay well, I'm going to head to work now."

"Okay. See you later."

"Yep. Bye, Sweets."

"Bye."

Lorelai was stuck in her office all morning at the inn making phone calls and filling out paperwork. Around lunchtime, Sookie walked into Lorelai's office and brought her some food. "Oh. Thank you so much, Sookie."

"No problem!"

She was about to go back to the kitchen when Lorelai stopped her. "Hey, Sook?"

"Yes?"

"If Luke doesn't have any plans, and we all decide to eat at the inn would it be alright with you if Lane and the band came too? Lane invited Rory to eat with them, and well, you know Rory. She can't leave anyone behind."

"That's fine, Lorelai. There will be plenty of food."

"Great! Thanks, Sookie!"

"You're welcome. Now eat; you work too much."

"Right back atcha." Sookie smiled and left Lorelai's office. Lorelai finally got to go home around 5:30, which gave her just enough time to get ready for her date with Luke. Rory was helping her get ready. "So, I talked to Sookie today. She said it was fine if Lane and the guys come."

"Great! Thanks, mom. I'll let them know later."

"Okay."

"Looks like you're all ready to go."

"Yeah… I'm a minute early… That never happens."

"Yeah… maybe the apocalypse is here."

They stood staring into space for a minute. _Ding Dong!_ "Oh! He's here."

"Bye, mom. Have fun!"

"Don't worry. I will." She opened the door and greeted Luke. When Luke pulled into the small parking lot, he said. "We're here!"

Lorelai read the sign above the restaurant door. "Sniffy's?"

"Yep."

"I've never heard of this place before. Is it new?"

Luke laughed. "No. Actually, it's really old."

"Oh. Okay."

They walked inside, and Luke lead Lorelai to a table in the back of the restaurant. "Are you sure we can just come on back? The sign said 'please wait to be seated.'"

"It's fine."

"Okay…" She said not really believing him.

"Lucas!" A small woman with short brown hair rushed up to their table. Luke stood up and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Mazie."

Then, a man, her husband, Lorelai assumed, walked up to them and shook Luke's hand. "You just seat yourself now?"

"I tried to warn him."

"Oh. Guys, this is Lorelai, my girlfriend. Lorelai, this is Mazie and Buddy. They own this restaurant."

"Oh hi! It's nice to meet you. This is a very nice little place you have here."

"Thank you." Mazie turned to Luke. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think she's a keeper."

They laughed, and Luke looked at Lorelai. "Yeah. Me too." Lorelai smiled.

"Well, we're going to leave you two alone. Your dinner will be out shortly."

"Great! Thanks, Mazie."

Luke sat down, and Lorelai whispered, "Uh… Luke? We didn't even order."

He waved it off. "It doesn't matter. They'd just bring you something different anyways. Don't worry. All of their food is good."

"Okay… So uh… You know those two?"

"Oh yeah. They were very close friends to my parents, and when they died, Buddy and Mazie were like second parents to Liz and me… Well, to me. Liz moved to New York."

"Oh okay. Do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I come two or three times a week."

"Wow."

'Yeah." Just then, their waiter brought them their meals.

Lorelai laughed. "Luke, I think they're psychic." He looked at her plate and laughed as well. There was a cheeseburger, fries, and beside the plate was a giant, steaming cup of coffee.

"Yeah… They always seem to know what people like."

"Interesting…"

"Yep."

"Oh! I have a question for you."

"Uh oh."

"Not that kind of question! It's about tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay, what's up?"

"Well… Uh… Did you have any plans?"

"Actually, Liz and T.J. invited us to have dinner with them. I told them I'd talk to you about it."

"Oh. Okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Well… Sookie invited us and Rory… and now Lane and the band to go eat dinner at the inn with her Jackson and their family."

"Oh. Okay… We can do that instead if you want to."

"No that's okay. We shouldn't make them eat alone on Thanksgiving."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…" She smiled. "We can ask Liz and T.J. if they want to join us all at the inn!"

"Lorelai, do you really think there will be enough food for all of us?"

"Luke, come on! It's Sookie!"

"Oh yeah. Good point."

"Thank you."

"I'll ask them tomorrow morning and let you know as soon as I find out."

"Okay, good." They ate the rest of their dinner with peaceful, pleasant conversations. Luke noticed that Lorelai kept glancing over his shoulder.

"Lorelai?"

"Oh. Sorry." She gestured to a table behind Luke. "Is that who I think it is?"

"What?" He turned around to see whom she was talking about. When he saw, his mouth dropped open. "Oh my God!

"Becky!"

"What? Lorelai! That's Miss Patty and… and… and-"

"… And Taylor!"

"Shh! Not so loud!"

"Oh boy. They are _so _going to get it now!"

"Get what now?"

"Payback, Baby!"

Luke laughed. "Wait till we leave."

"I'll try." Soon after that, the check came, and Luke and Lorelai said goodbye to Buddy and Mazie. They had to walk by Patty and Taylor's table to get to the exit. As they passed, Lorelai said, "Patty. Hey Taylor." Taylor was holding Patty's hand on top of the table. They looked up from their meals and saw Luke and Lorelai heading out the door. They immediately got up and chased after them.

Lorelai was laughing. "Luke! Lorelai! Wait up!"

They stopped and turned around. "Hello, lovebirds."

Patty said, "Guys, please, you can't tell anyone. We want to keep this a secret."

Luke and Lorelai laughed. "Patty has a secret!"

Luke laughed. "And it's _Taylor_."

"You know, Luke. I never would have guessed."

"Yeah. Me either."

Patty and Taylor stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Then, Taylor spoke up. "If you don't tell anyone, I'll… I'll give you five percent off of everything in the Soda Shoppe and my market."

"Five percent? You're dreaming!"

"Six percent? …Okay fine! Luke, I'll stop bugging you so much about decorating the diner." Now Luke looked interested.

"And what do I get?"

"Well, what do you want, Lorelai? …Wait let me rephrase that. What do you want that I can actually do for you?"

"Actually, I was pretty happy with that five percent off thing you were talking about, but lets make it twenty-five percent and an extra free scoop of ice cream, and you've got yourself a deal."

Taylor sighed and looked at Patty. "Okay fine." He said reluctantly, waving his arms up in defeat.

"Yay!"

"See ya, Taylor, Patty."

"Bye, Luke, Lorelai."

"Bye! Have a good night!" Lorelai said. They knew she was implying something, and Patty smiled.

When they got back to Stars Hollow, they went to Luke's apartment for coffee and pie. They were sitting on his couch watching T.V., and Lorelai decided to comment on the earlier event. "Can you believe that Patty and Taylor are together?"

"No. I think it's crazy."

"Yeah. I mean, doesn't Patty usually go for rich men with hair?"

Luke laughed. "Well, he did have that stupid toupee."

"Yeah… I never would have thought of them together though. They always argue about stuff… I wonder how it happened."

"Yeah… I bet that would be something to tell their grandkids."

"Luke! That's disgusting!"

"What?"

"Patty and Taylor having kids. She's a little too old to be giving birth anymore, and can you imagine what they'd be like?"

Luke cringed. "Whiney and gossipy… That would suck."

"Yeah… We'd have to move."

"We?" Luke smiled.

"Well, yeah… I can't live in a new town all by myself now, can I?"

"Nope. I wouldn't think of it."

Luke yawned. "You should get to bed."

"I'm not tired." He yawned again.

Lorelai laughed and slapped his chest. "Yes you are."

"Will you stay with me?"

"What?"

"We don't have to do anything, but I like waking up with you in my arms."

"Uh… yeah I guess. Let me call Rory real quick."

"Okay." He got up and grabbed some clothes for Lorelai to wear. Then, he went into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. When he came out, she was sitting on his bed wearing his flannel. "You call?"

"Yep! She's fine."

"Good."

"Mhm… I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Okay."

When she came back out, Luke was already lying in his bed. She walked over to the other side and got in beside him. "You know… you look _really_ good in my shirt."

She smiled. "I look really good in any shirt."

"Yes, you do, but you look extra good in mine."

"Oh… thank you."

"You're welcome."

She turned to him. "Good night." She kissed him softly.

"Night." He kissed her more passionately. Soon, they were making out. Hands were everywhere, caressing, feeling soft skin. Close slowly started to come off, and soon enough they were making love. Their first time together, it was slow and passionate. Whispering words of love, they fulfilled each other's every whim and desire. They wanted to make sure they didn't miss anything, and they fell asleep soon after. Luke woke up hearing a loud thump. He didn't feel Lorelai in his arms, so he opened his eyes to see if she was still in bed. She wasn't there. He got up out of bed. He didn't get very far, though, because he tripped over something lying right beside his bed. "Ouch!"

He was lying on the floor now and looked to where the voice had come from. What he had fallen over. "Lorelai?"

"Hello, Luke." She crawled on op of him.

"Why were you on the floor?"

"Because somebody, _you, _were holding me while we were asleep and decided to roll over, throwing me off of the bed and onto the floor."

"Oh. I'm sorry… Why were you still on the floor?"

"I was recovering from shock because my boyfriend, whom I had just made love to by the way, had just thrown me off the bed!"

"Oh… Right. So uh… You made loved huh?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Yep."

"Was it good?"

She kissed him again. "It was… perfect."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

He kissed her. "Perfect."

"Yep…" They kissed again, and soon round two started and they were making love on his bedroom floor. After they'd reached their uh… climax… Luke pulled the pillows and blankets off of his bed and made a new bed on the floor. Then, he pulled Lorelai to him, and they slept on the floor until morning.

A/N: I hope this makes up for my lack of updates! I liked it… Review please, and happy Thanksgiving! My dinner was awesome! I hope yours was too.


	33. Prove It

Sorry for the wait. I needed a break from the world. Since Thanksgiving I have managed to pull a couple muscles. 1 in my leg, 1 in my butt. I also sprained my ankle, not very badly, but it's bad enough to hurt… I usually never get this injured… I get beat up on all the time, but I usually don't feel it. Well, now I'm feeling it, and it's not fun.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 33**

Lorelai woke up early the next morning feeling safe and warm in Luke's strong arms. She rolled over in his arms so she was facing him, and he pulled her closer. That was when she realized she had no clothes on. She remember the events that had taken place last night, smiled, and kissed Luke's bare chest.

"Good morning."

"Oh. Hey. Did I wake you?"

"No. I've been awake for a while. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Very well. And yourself?"

Best sleep I've gotten in ages."

They both smiled, Lorelai kissed him. "Happy Thanksgiving."

He kissed her back. "Happy Thanksgiving to you too."

"Do you have to open this morning?"

"Nah. It's a holiday. People can wait."

She smiled. "That's not what you usually say."

"That's because I usually have nothing better to do." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Oh. I see… Do you mind if I use you shower?"

"Feel free. You know where everything is right?"

"Yep!"

"Good. I'm gonna make breakfast. Any requests?"

"Um… coffee and blueberry pancakes."

"That's it?"

"For now." She winked at him. Luke watched as she got up, picked up her clothes from last night, and walked into the bathroom. He sighed, got up, and started to make breakfast. When Lorelai got out of the bathroom, Luke was still standing at the stove making their breakfast. She snuck over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He jumped a little, and she giggled. "What?"

"I scared you."

"Yeah, only because you're a crazy lady."

She gasped. "I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Prove it."

"Okay… You talk to inanimate objects. You can't go a day without coffee. Oh! How about that time when you had some of Patty's punch and started-"

"Okay, okay, so I might be a little weird. You talk to inanimate objects when you're mad at them."

"No I don't."

"The stove when that broke, you've yelled at the toaster at least twice…"

"I'm not as bad as you."

"…You kicked a car and got arrested…"

"Okay, so I have a bit of an anger problem."

"A bit? Luke, you go on a rampage every time something bad happens!"

"Not every time."

"What about that time Jess and Rory got in that car accident."

"I only yelled at you because you were blaming it all on me."

"But I… Lets stop talking about this." She said, realizing they were about to get into a big argument that had already been settled.

"Good idea."

"See? I have good ideas sometimes."

"Yeah… sometimes." By this time he was turned to her, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. He kissed her softly and turned back to the cooking pancakes. "They're almost done if you want to sit down."

"Okay!" She sat at the table, and Luke placed a giant stack of pancakes in the middle of it. Then, he set a cup of coffee in front of Lorelai and sat down with his tea. Lorelai smiled. "Luke! Is all of this for me?"

He laughed. "No… most of it is though."

"I don't think even _I_ can eat this much."

"That's okay. You can just take the leftovers home to Rory."

"Okay!" She picked three pancakes off of the giant stack and put them on her plate. She covered them with syrup and dug in. She noticed Luke staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I just don't understand how your stomach can handle all the crap you put in it. I'm going to have to go out and buy more syrup, and I just bought that bottle yesterday."

"I did not use that much syrup!"

"Yes you did. Look, I haven't even used any yet."

"Oh… sorry."

"It's okay. I was just kidding. I bought that syrup almost a week ago."

"Luke!"

"Yes?"

"Gah! Never mind." He smiled and they finished their breakfast in peace. "I guess I should get going."

"Let me drive you home. It's freezing outside."

"Okay."

When they arrived at Lorelai's house, Luke helped her out of his truck and walked her to the door. "I had a great time last night."

She smiled. "Me too… and again around 2 this morning."

"Yeah…"

"My back's a little sore from sleeping on the floor though."

"Well… At least I didn't drop you again."

"Yeah… We found a good way to wake me up though!"

"Yep! … I guess I should go open the diner. I'll see you at dinner. What time was it again?"

"Okay. The dinner starts at six, but guests will be arriving at 5:30."

"Okay. See you then!"

"Yeah." They kissed goodbye, and Lorelai watched Luke get back into his truck and drive away. She walked inside and plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"Did you have a good night?"

Lorelai jumped. "Jeez! Give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

"Sorry…"

"It's okay, and yes, I had a great time."

"Good."

"Yep."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"You're starting to sound like Sookie."

"Sorry. You just have this huge, goofy grin on your face, and I want to know why."

"I don't have a goofy grin on my face!"

"Want to borrow my mirror? You can't stop smiling, mom!"

"Can too!"

"Prove it."

Lorelai tried to stop smiling but ended up smiling even more. Rory laughed. "Okay, so I can't stop smiling. That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. It means you're happy. Mom… Did you do something slutty last night?"

"Luke started it!"

"Ew! Mom!"

"What? You asked me first."

"Yeah. I guess I kinda walked in to that one. So you uh… slept with Luke?"

"Yep!" She nodded.

"Okay… uh…so, are we bringing anything with us to dinner tonight?"

Lorelai laughed. "Way to change the subject, but I still have to tell you something very important that happened at dinner!"

"Thank you… What happened?"

"Well, we were eating dessert, and a glanced behind Luke, and you'll never guess who I saw!"

Rory gasped. "Was it Pierce Brosnan? Oh or Sandra Bullock? I heard she loves Connecticut."

Lorelai laughed. "No. It's even better, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Fine I promise! Just tell me!"

"Miss Patty."

"What's so great about that?"

"You didn't let me finish! …Miss Patty. Was having dinner… with Taylor!"

"What?" She screamed.

"You heard me."

"Oh my God!"

Lorelai laughed. "That's what Luke said."

"What did you do?"

"Well, when we were leaving, we had to walk by their table, so I said hello to them. Taylor was holding Patty's hand over the table."

"This is so weird. What did they do?"

"Well, they chased after me and Luke and bribed us so we wouldn't tell anyone."

"What did you guys get?"

"Taylor said he'd stop bugging Luke about decorating the diner, and I now get 25 percent off of anything in his store, plus a free extra scoop of ice cream in the Soda Shoppe!"

"Awesome! You lucked out."

"I know… oh and, by the way, we're bringing wine and probably a pie."

"You're making a pie?"

"Ha! No! I _am _buying a pie though."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yep… I'm gonna go get changed. I have to go to the inn and help decorate."

"Okay. Do you want any help? I'm free today."

"That would be great! I'll be ready in a little bit."

"Okay. I'll be… right here."

Half an hour later, Lorelai and Rory were walking into the in. Their eyes widened when they saw everyone pacing around. Then, She heard Sookie shouting orders in the kitchen. They hustled in and found Sookie mixing some dough and telling one of her chefs to make sure they don't stuff the turkey too much this time. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Hey, Sookie. What's going on?" Lorelai set down the wine and pie and walked over to Sookie.

"Not much. I'm making two turkeys. On stuffed, one not. I bought three for just in case, and it's a good thing too. Charles stuffed the last one a bit too much. It wasn't a pretty sight. Needless to say, we no longer have a back-up turkey."

"Oh okay."

"What did you bring?"

"Red and white wine and a chocolate pie."

Sookie gasped. "Uh oh. You made a pie?"

"No! I bought the pie yesterday. Jeez! Why doesn't anyone think I can make a pie?"

"We don't think you can't make a pie. We know."

Sookie and Rory giggled, and Lorelai said. "Whatever. I'm going out there where people respect me."

"Wait! You have to tell me how your date with Luke went!"

"Oh no. I'm leaving." Rory walked out of the kitchen and started helping with the decorations.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing. She just got a little more information than she bargained for earlier."

"Oh! Something dirty?"

"Yep."

"Oh yay! So what happened?"

"He took me to this old restaurant called Sniffy's Tavern."

"Oh! I've been there. The owners are so cute!"

"You've been? Really?"

"Yeah. I went there with Jackson once."

"Oh okay. Well, it turns out that the owners of that restaurant are like second parents to Luke."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah. So, in a way, you met Luke's parents."

"Yeah. I guess I did. I never thought about it like that. So anyways, we ate dinner, and you'll never guess in a million years who we saw."

"Who?"

"You have to promise you wont tell anyone… not even Jackson."

"Oh…" She thought for a few minutes. "…Okay I promise."

"We were eating our dinner and then, I saw them… Miss Patty and Taylor!"

Sookie squealed and jumped up and down, flailing her arms. The dough that was stuck to her fingers was now carelessly strewn throughout the kitchen. "Really?" Lorelai nodded. "That's so strange! …I thought Patty went after young, handsome, rich men."

"That's what I said!"

"Wow… So Patty and Taylor huh?"

"Yep! …Anyways… once we left, Luke asked me to stay with him at his apartment. He said we didn't have to do anything, but he likes waking up with me in his arms. So I stayed."

"Aw… But you did do something, didn't you?"

"Uh huh." Sookie squealed again. "I knew it!"

"Yeah… so then, we woke up, and I took a shower. He made me breakfast, and I complained that my back was sore from sleeping on his floor. He said-"

"Wait! You slept on his floor?"

"Oh… yeah… We did it the first time in his bed, and I fell asleep in his arms. Then, while we were sleeping, he rolled over and accidentally dropped me on the floor. He woke up when he heard the thud and got up to look for me. He didn't get very far though because he ended up tripping over me and falling on the floor himself. To make a long story short, we made love the second time on the floor. He pulled the pillows and blankets off of his bed, and we slept on the floor."

There was a moment of silence as Sookie tried to gather the information she had just received. "… Oh. Okay!"

"Yep. So that's pretty much it."

"Wow! That was one eventful date!"

"Yes it was."

"So uh… was he good? Was it good?"

"Oh, Sookie it was great! He was so sweet and gentle. Each time before he entered me, he looked into my eyes and smiled. It was like he was asking for my permission. Then, when he entered me, he kissed me passionately. It was incredible, Sook. I've never felt the way he makes me feel before."

"Oh! I'm so happy for you!" She pulled Lorelai into a tight hug.

"Yeah me too!"

They were staring into space when they heard a crash beside them. "Back to reality." Lorelai smiled and left to go find Rory.

A/N: I hope you liked it! The dinner will definitely be in the next chapter. There will also be a surprise in the next chapter. I'm not telling whether it's good or bad, so you're just going to have to read it yourself. Review PLEASE! Sorry for the wait!


	34. Read the Card Beside Me

A/N: My reviewers are back which means I'm happy! Hope you enjoy this!

P.S. There are actually a couple surprises! One of them is not as big as the other one though… Or is it?

P.P.S (Is it P.P.S. or P.S.S.? I can't remember.) Thanks, Lauren! (This is a subtle review reply! J)

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 34**

_**The Gilmore Mansion…**_

"Richard! Where could they be? They know the Thanksgiving party started half an hour ago!"

"Emily, I highly doubt that Lorelai and Rory are coming. I wouldn't have, if I were them."

"They have an obligation to be here, Richard!"

"No they do not. Rory is the only one who is obligated to come here anymore, and that's only for Friday night dinners. Today is Thursday. You can see her tomorrow."

"Why wouldn't they come, Richard? What are we going to tell everyone? You know they will ask us where Lorelai is!"

"Tell them the truth. Tell them that you couldn't keep your mouth shut… or you could keep your mouth shut, and then, you couldn't. Tell them that you blamed your daughter for something that she could not control."

"Richard, you know I can't do that! Everyone from the DAR will be here!"

"Then, you think of something to tell them. I am going to go out there and enjoy the part of Thanksgiving that you haven't messed up. It's your fault our daughter isn't here, Emily. _You_ think of something to tell your friends." And with that, Richard stormed out of the study, put a smile on, and went out to mingle with his guests. Emily also stormed out of the study, but instead of going to greet the guests, she went outside, got in her car, and drove away.

_**Meanwhile, at the Dragonfly…**_

It was 5:30, and the guests were starting to arrive. Lorelai greeted everyone and escorted the to the sitting are where the inn was serving cheese and crackers before dinner. Luke came in a few minutes after all the other guests and found Lorelai sitting on an armchair listening to the conversations taking place. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey. Wow, you look good." He was wearing a light gray sweater that showed many of his muscles and a pair of black pants.

"Thanks. You do too… of course, you always look good."

Lorelai smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. Luke pulled her up off of the chair, sat down, and pulled her onto his lap. They were making out in no time. When they heard somebody clearing his or her throat behind them, they stopped and turned their heads. Rory and Lane were standing behind them with disappointed looks on their faces. Their arms were folded across their chests. "Uh oh, Luke. It looks like we've been caught." Luke's face reddened as all the girls giggled.

"Sookie told us to tell you that dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Oh okay." Lorelai stood up and cleared her throat. "Excuse me! …Excuse me, everyone!" The guests all hushed and looked at Lorelai expectantly. "Thank you. I have been informed the dinner will be ready and served in ten minutes. You can all wash up and fin your seats. There are name cards at each chair. Please sit where your name is, so we don't have any controversies. Um… I guess that's it. Enjoy your meals and have a happy Thanksgiving!" Everyone clapped and started getting ready to eat. Luke and Lorelai walked into the dining room and found their seats, Lane and Rory in tow. Sookie was to sit at the head of the table followed by Jackson. In between them was Davey. Beside Jackson were T.J., Liz, Luke, and Lorelai. On the other side sat Rory, Lane, Zach, Bryan, and some of Sookie and Jackson's family members. Lorelai looked at the empty chair beside her and read the nametag. She sighed. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"Read the card beside me."

"Rune Melville? …Isn't that the guy who-"

"Yes. Rune the Loon." Luke laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Oh sorry… Look! Here he comes."

Rune sat down and looked at Lorelai. "Lorelai?" She looked at him. "I don't know if you remember me… I went-"

"Yeah. I remember you, Rune."

"Oh. Okay… Listen, I wanted to apologize to you about our date. I'm sorry I was so rude. I guess I was just a bit intimidated. You are a beautiful woman."

"Well… Thank you, Rune."

"Yeah so uh… I was hoping we could try again. Do you uh… want to go to dinner with me? Maybe tomorrow night?"

Luke's head shot up, and he glared at Rune and Lorelai. "Actually, Rune. I'm taken."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Hi." Luke held his hand out to Rune who shook it, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"That's okay. She's a great woman."

"Yeah…" Rune turned around and started talking to some of his family members. Lorelai pecked Luke on the lips and before they all knew it, the huge feast was being carried to the table. There were two perfectly done turkeys, mashed and sweet potatoes, rolls, corn, carrots, asparagus, green beans, stuffing, cranberries… Well, you get the picture. Once everyone had food piled onto his or her plates, Sookie spoke up. "Okay! Before we start eating, I think we should all say one or two things that we're thankful for. The catch is, you can't repeat anything anybody else has said." Everyone seemed to agree. "Okay, so, I guess I'll start. I'm thankful that all of my friends and family could be here today to celebrate this wonderful holiday."

Then, Jackson said, "I'm thankful that I became a produce man. If I hadn't, I would never have met some of you."

Rory said, "Well, I'm thankful that I'm in school doing something I love and that my mother has always supported me."

"I'm thankful that the crazy lady beside me, no, not you, Liz, came into my diner eight years ago and brought herself, her daughter, and interesting ideas into my life."

Lorelai smiled and kissed him. "Well, I'm thankful for Luke's giant-"

"Lorelai…"

"Well, you certainly do think highly of yourself, don't you Luke?" Luke turned bright red for the second time that night. Everyone at the table laughed. "As I was saying, I'm thankful for Luke's giant _heart_ that usually only I get to see. I'm also thankful for my daughter who has helped me get through many of the rough patches in my life." Rory smiled, and Luke kissed Lorelai on the cheek. The women at the table "awed."

Lane said, "I'm thankful fo-"

"Lorelai?" They heard a shrill voice yell from the lobby.

"Please, excuse me everyone. I'll be right back. Continue." Lorelai walked out of the dining room, and a confused Lane continued on with her thankfulness.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? The real question, Lorelai, is what are _you_ doing here!"

"What are you talking about? I'm having dinner with my friends and Rory. Shouldn't you be at your party or something?"

"Yes I should. As should you and Rory."

"Mom, Rory and I did not _have_ to be at that party and you know it! How did you even know I was here?"

"I called your house, and your answering machine said it."

_Stupid Lorelai! "Oh…"_

"Go get Rory. Lets go!"

"Mom, no! We're not coming with you. We're having a nice dinner with our friends, people we love who love us back."

"Lorelai, you and Rory have to come with me. What will all my friends say?"

"Oh yeah. Of course all you're worried about is your reputation. You wouldn't really if Rory and me weren't there if you weren't throwing some big party!"

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Oh really? Why don't you just tell your friends the truth? They're all like you. They'll understand."

"You are too stubborn! That's probably one of the reasons you can't keep a man around."

"What? Ha! Says the woman with a different maid every week! How the hell did that come up? And just so you know, Luke and I are doing great! We are very serious, Rory loves him, and he loves Rory!"

"Oh, you can't seriously tell me you're thinking about marrying that man. He is a horrible match for you. He has no money. He's from the wrong family!"

"Mom, you don't even know his family! They are great people, and he does have money; he just doesn't flaunt it around like you and your 'friends' do!"

Emily scoffed. "Yeah right. Why did you use air quotes when you said friends?"

"People who like you because of your money and status are not friends. They just want to get close to you, so they can be more powerful. They just want your money when you die!"

"That's crazy, Lorelai. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Leave, mom."

"No. I am not leaving without you and Rory."

"Then, you're going to be here a while."

"Come on, Lorelai!"

"No! You come on, mom! Did you really think that I would go to that stupid party tonight after the way you treated me? Hell, forget me, how about how you treated Luke… or dad? Your own husband, mom!"

"Oh get over it, Lorelai! Was I really supposed to believe you? I don't see how. You lie to me all the time! I still have trouble believing that Chris really did that to you."

"Mom, please leave."

"No!"

"Mom, don't make me call security."

She laughed. "Please! You wouldn't really call security on your own mother!" Lorelai pick up the phone and started to dial the number. "Fine! I'm going, but Lorelai, this is _not _over! You can count on that."

And with that, Emily walked out of the lobby and to her car in a huff. When she got in her car, she rested her head on the wheel and started crying. Back inside, Lorelai hung up the phone and took a few deep breaths trying to calm down a little. When her breathing was back to normal, she put on a forced smile, walked into the dining room, and sat in her seat. Luke whispered in her ear. "Are you okay? Your face is red."

"No, I'm not. I'll tell you later."

"Okay." Everyone had finished saying what they were thankful for and was eating their delicious dinners. Lorelai smiled at Rory who was giving her a questioning look. She lipped the words 'I'll tell you later.' Rory let it go and started a conversation with Lane. Lorelai made some small talk with a few people and continued eating her dinner and talking peaceful and pleasantly with everyone at the table.

A/N: So? Review please!


	35. Doubly Elderly!

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm still loving them! Sorry for the wait again.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 35** _(SWEET!)_

After dinner, everyone gathered into the lobby and lounge for drinks and music. Kirk was D.J.-ing, of course. Lorelai was snuggled up with Luke on the couch. "So, what happened?"

"Hmm?"

"During dinner? It was your mom, wasn't it?"

"Uh… yeah. It was Emily."

"What happened?"

"She just uh… She wanted Rory and me to go to her party."

"What? She really thought you'd still go?"

"Yep. She basically said that it is bad for her image if her daughter and granddaughter don't show up."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that it was her fault… Then, she asked me what she was going to tell her friends."

"Uh huh."

"I said she should tell them the truth. They're all like her, and they'd understand… and then I said they weren't really her friends."

"Uh oh. I bet she didn't take that well."

"Nope. She didn't. But she did somehow manage to turn the argument into how I'm too stubborn, and that's why I can't get a man to stay with me."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"That's what I said. I told her she was the stubborn one. Then, she said that she wasn't being ridiculous. I was!"

Lorelai's face was turning red again, and Luke pulled her into a tight, comforting hug. "Shh… It's okay. I'm here. Rory is here. All of your friends are here, and you know what?"

She looked into his eyes, tears about to pour out of hers. "What?"

He smiled. "I plan on staying with you for as long as you will take me."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Luke." Luke kissed her and held her in his arms on the couch.

Lorelai was asleep in Luke's arms when Rory walked over to the couch to talk to them. "Hey… She's asleep?"

He nodded and whispered. "Yeah. Long night. Want me to tell you what happened?"

"Yeah. Okay." Luke explained everything that Lorelai had told him. Rory couldn't believe it. "What is wrong with her? Can't she see that mom is happy now, and she doesn't need to be bothered about stuff this stupid?"

"Apparently not."

"She can be very annoying sometimes."

"Yes she can." Just then, Lorelai lifted her head, yawned, and rubbed her eyes. "Hello, sleepyhead."

"Hey. Sorry. I didn't mean to doze off on you. It's just been a long day I guess."

"That's okay. I should get you home."

"Okay." She sat up and saw Rory standing in front of them. "Oh hey, Sweets."

"Hey, mom. Luke told me what grandma did. I can't believe she actually thought we'd still go to that stupid party."

"I know, hon. It's okay though. I'm pretty used to it."

"Okay… Do you mind if I stay at Lane's tonight? She doesn't feel like being with Zach and Brian by herself tonight."

"Oh. I understand completely. Have fun!"

"Great! Thanks, mom."

"No problem." Rory kissed Lorelai on the cheek and ran away to catch up with Lane.

"Are you sure you can trust her with those guys?"

Lorelai turned to face Luke. "What? Come on, Luke. It's Rory."

"I know. It's not really her I'm worried about."

"She'll be fine. Zach is dating Lane, and Bryan… well Bryan is Bryan."

"Is he really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Maybe he's actually Superman."

"Luke, have you been drinking? You're starting to sound like me."

"Oh no. You're right!"

"Wow! I never thought I'd hear you say that to me."

"Don't get used to it."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Come on. Lets get you home."

"Okay. I'm going to go get our coats."

"Alright. I'll go say bye to Liz."

"Kay."

Lorelai got off of the couch and went to find their coats. Luke got up and found Liz and T.J. standing by the fireplace. "Hey, guys."

"Oh, hey, Bro!"

"Hi, Liz. Did you guys have fun?"

"Oh yeah! It was great. The food was amazing."

"Yeah, Luke, do you know who decorated? I think they should decorate the Renaissance fair."

"Well, Lorelai and Rory did some of it, so I could ask Lorelai for you."

"Okay."

"Luke, you and Lorelai looked so cute together tonight."

Luke blushed. "Thank you."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Oh! You should propose! Then, I could have a sister!"

"Yeah uh… we uh… we'll see."

Liz laughed. "Sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me. I just uh… haven't really given it much thought."

"Luke, you are good at many things, but one of the few things you are not good at is lying."

"Yeah well…"

"Hey, Luke."

"Yeah, T.J.?"

"Who's that short guy talking to Lorelai? He looks like he's flirting with her."

Luke looked over to where T.J. was pointing and saw Rune talking to Lorelai. "I'll uh… be right back."

"Okay."

Luke walked over to where Rune had cornered Lorelai. "Come on, Lorelai. Give me another chance. I'm sure your boyfriend wont mind. Besides, he works at a diner. What good does that do you?"

"Well, first of all, he _owns_ a diner. Second, it's good because I love his food, and third, he's standing right behind you."

Rune laughed. "Nice try, Lorelai, but I haven't fallen for that one since fifth grade." Just then, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and found himself staring face to uh… chest with Luke. "Oh. Hi, buddy. I was just saying goodbye to Lorelai. See ya!" And with that, he hustled off and went to talk to Jackson. "Jackson! You told me that Lorelai wasn't serious with Luke!"

"Did I? I'm sorry; I guess I was wrong, huh? Well, what can I say? I'm only human."

Luke and Lorelai laughed. "Come on. I told Liz I'd be right back."

"Okay." Luke led her to the fireplace, guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. "Hey, Liz! T.J."

"Hi, Lorelai! This place is beautiful. Isn't it beautiful, T.J.?"

"It's it's nice."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it. Did you have a good time?"

"Oh yeah. Sookie and Jackson's family are very entertaining."

"Yes they are. You're just lucky they aren't all drunk. That makes a really interesting show." They laughed,

"Okay, well, Lorelai and I are going to head out."

"Aw. Okay. Thanks for inviting us, you two."

"No problem. See you later, Liz. Bye T.J."

"Bye, Lorelai. Luke."

Luke hugged his sister and walked out to his truck with Lorelai in tow. They were on the main road when Lorelai said. "I could go for a great big, nice, hot, heavenly cup of coffee right now."

"Well, I don't know where you're going to find one of those, but let me know when you do."

"Lorelai laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "Well… I guess yours will do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah… for now at least."

"Okay. I guess we can do that."

They drove to the diner in a comfortable silence. When they got there, Luke got out of the truck and walked over to the other side to help Lorelai out. "Thank you, kind sir."

"You're very welcome. My mom always told me it was good to be a gentleman and help the elderly."

"Hey!" She smacked his arm. "You're older than me, mister! That makes you… doubly elderly."

Luke laughed as they walked inside the diner. Lorelai took a seat at a stool at the counter. "How could that be? I'm not double your age. That would be gross."

"Yes it would, but you're still older than me."

"Yes I am." He place a steaming mug of coffee in front of her, poured himself some tea and sat down on a stool beside her. "Tonight was fun."

"Yeah… most of it was."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"Yeah. Happy Thanksgiving to you, too."

She kissed him. "I thought you were only supposed to do that on New Year's."

"What? So the only day you ever want to kiss me is on New Year's Day?"

"Well no…"

"Oh right. Luke, I think you forgot Christmas. There's the mistletoe… You could dress up like Santa, and I could kiss you. Then, Rory could start singing!"

"Jeez. What have I started? …Anyways, I want to kiss you every day."

"Oh I see."

"Me too."

"That's good."

"Yes it is… I love you, Lorelai."

She smiled. "I love you too, Luke."

He leaned in and kissed her softly but passionately. She opened her mouth inviting his tongue to enter. He obliged, and the only reason their lips ever broke contact was lack of air. "You're going to kill me woman."

She smiled. "At least you'll die happy." She kissed him again, and he kissed her back, forcefully. They broke apart again when they heard the bells on the diner door jingle. They looked to see who was at the door…

"Hey."

"Jess?"

A/N: HA HA HA HA HA! Review please! I'd have had this up earlier, but there was a huge thunderstorm, so I had to get off the computer. You guys have been wonderful with reviews. Please, keep it up. I wanna see zillions of them! …Or as close to zillions as I can get… Oh and If I Haven't replied to your review(s) let me know. I'm trying!


	36. Tofurkey

A/N: I was comparing the amount of reviews I get to the amount everyone else gets, and let me tell you! That did not help my self-esteem! Ha ha Anyways… Thanks to those of you who do review. (I rhymed A LOT in that sentence.) And to those of you who don't… Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it… You know what would be go though? If you told me you enjoyed it, or what parts you didn't enjoy… Yeah… It would help… just a thought.

**Previously: _She kissed him again, and he kissed her back, forcefully. They broke apart again when they heard the bells on the diner door jingle. They looked to see who was at the door…_**

"_Hey."_

"_Jess?"_

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 36**

Lorelai stood there, speechless. Her mouth was open so wide, you could probably fit a bus in it. Luke was standing there, breathing heavily, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yep… That's what they call me." Lorelai was finally able to close her mouth. She sat on the stool behind her. Jess walked in and sat in a chair at a table.

"What are you doing here?"

"I uh… I'm not exactly sure."

"What? So you were just standing in your room one minute and then, all of a sudden, you're walking into Luke's?"

"Lorelai…"

"It's okay, Luke… That kind of is what happened. I was sitting in my apartment eating a T.V. dinner, and I guess Stars Hollow got to me a little because the next thing you know, I'm here hoping to have a family dinner with you on Thanksgiving."

"Oh…"

"That's nice, Jess. What came over you?"

"Lorelai…"

"It's okay, Luke, really."

"Okay." Luke sat on the stool beside Lorelai.

"I'm not exactly sure. I guess I just wanted to be with family on Thanksgiving, and since I wasn't sure where Liz was, I came here instead… And I kinda wanted to thank Luke for everything."

"Oh… Jess, you already did that. Remember? Before you left?"

"Yeah, but… I have your money." Jess showed him the envelope.

"Jess, no I-"

"Luke, please take it. I told you I wanted to pay you back." Jess tried to give it to Luke again, but Luke pushed his hand away.

"You don't have to do this. I was just helping out family."

"And now I'm paying you back, Luke. It's really not a problem. I have a job in New York. I'm doing pretty well."

He held out the envelope for a third time. "Are you sure?" Jess nodded. Luke took the envelope. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you… for everything."

"Ah… It was no problem."

"Luke, I am positive that I was a problem."

"Well… yeah…"

Lorelai stood up. "I'm going to go home. You guys probably have some stuff to catch up on." She kissed Luke on the cheek and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you guys."

"It's okay… You look good, Jess."

"Thanks." She nodded and left the diner. "So… you and Lorelai?"

Luke was watching her walk across the street and out of his sight. "Yeah… Me and Lorelai."

"You're going good?"

"Yeah. She's great."

"Good."

"Yep… So… how about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have any girlfriends since you left Stars Hollow?"

"Oh, no. I've mainly been working on school and finding a job."

"Oh. Okay… Are you still working for Wal-Mart?"

Jess smiled. "No. I actually have two jobs. I work at a book store during the day and at night, I work at a record store."

"Oh. Good."

"Yeah." They sat in the diner for an hour or two talking about life since Liz's wedding. Luke told Jess about what's been happening with Lorelai, Christopher, and her mother. Jess seemed surprised. Rory always said good things about her father.

As soon as Lorelai got home, she pulled out her cell and called Rory. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ror."

"Oh, mom, thank God! You just saved me from having to eat more tofurkey!"

"Oh. Well, I guess I should let you go then."

"No! …What's up? Why did you call?"

"Well… I have some news for you."

"Which would be?"

"Jess is back?"

"What?" She almost shouted into the phone.

"Yeah. Luke and I were uh… having tea and coffee in the diner, and Jess just comes in out of now where!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah. He said he just want to be with family since it's Thanksgiving."

"Oh. Well, that makes since…"

"Yeah. I just thought I'd call you and let you know before you bump into him at the diner or something."

"Okay. Thanks… How long is he staying?"

"Um… I'm not sure exactly."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I left after I found out why he was here. I wanted to give him and Luke some alone time… did that sound dirty to you?"

Rory laughed. "Gross, mom!"

"Sorry… So uh… what are you going to do?"

"Probably nothing… He's the one who still loves me."

"Right…"

"What?"

"You don't have any feelings for him? Not even a little bit?"

"Nope. I am totally over him."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Mom! I don't!"

"Okay, Hon. Whatever you say…"

"Thank you."

"Uh huh."

"So… how is he?"

"Uh huh." Lorelai smiled knowingly.

"What? I'm just curious!"

"He looks fine… I didn't really talk to him much, but I can get the scoop from Luke later."

"Okay."

"I'm going to let you get back to Lane and your tofurkey… Why don't you guys just tell her you already had dinner?"

"We did… She said something about it being Hell's food and shoved two heaping piles of tofurkey and tofu muffins in our faces."

"Oh… Let me talk to her. I can yell at her for forcing my kid to eat something she doesn't want to."

"Ah… It's okay. We're almost done with it. That foreign exchange student is still there, so we've been putting it on her plate when she's not looking."

"Mean! …That's my girl."

Rory laughed. "Okay, well, I'm going to go save Lane. Hopefully we can get back to Lane's apartment before Mrs. Kim makes us eat dessert."

"Okay. Love you!"

"You too! Thanks for calling about Jess."

"No problem. Night, Babe." Lorelai hung up the phone and went to bed in a good mood. Her encounter with Emily was almost forgotten. _Ring Ring!_ The phone rang right as she was drifting off. "Gah!" She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Lorelai? This is your father."

"Oh. Hi, dad."

"Emily just told me what she did."

"Oh really? What made her do that?"

"I think one-too-many martinis… and half a bottle of wine."

"Wow! That's more than what she drank at her bachelorette party."

"Yeah. She didn't tell me exactly what happened, but she seemed really upset by it all."

"I see."

"Well? What happened?"

"She came to the inn-"

"The inn?"

"Yes. The Dragonfly. Rory and I had dinner there with a bunch of friends."

"Oh. Right. Okay, go on."

"She came to the inn and tried to make us go with her to your party. I told her we were not obligated to go and that I didn't want to see her. She got mad and said I am stubborn, and that's why I can't keep a guy around… Then, I kind of told her that all of her friends weren't really her friends."

"Oh, Lorelai."

"Yeah… So then I told her to leave, and she said she wasn't leaving unless Rory and me came with her, so I threatened to call security and picked up the phone, and she left."

"Jeez… You wouldn't really have called security on your mother, would you?"

"If I had to, yes. I knew I could just scare her though, so I didn't bother."

"Okay, well, thank you for filling me in, Lorelai. I'm going to go to bed."

"Dad?"

He sighed. "Yes, Lorelai?"

"What's going on between you and mom?"

"Honestly, Lorelai? I'm not even sure anymore."

"Oh. Okay… Well call me when you figure it out, okay?"

"Okay, Lorelai. Goodnight."

"Night." She sighed deeply as she hung up the phone. She crawled under her blankets and fell asleep within seconds of closing her eyes.

A/N: I know, it's not great, but I'll figure it out by tomorrow… hopefully. It's like when I had those two or three crappy chapters and then I finally got somewhere and the next couple turned out pretty well. Besides, I'm all written out today. I just finished helping a friend write something… FINALLY! I had to do a worksheet for history with 80 questions on it… I think I write more in history and driver's ed. than I do in English… weird… Review PLEASE! I know I say that every time, but that should give you a hint. I need your reviews. They give me momentum!

P.S. to JJFluffStuffForeva, since I didn't write enough to you already, yes I am crazy. Thank you for noticing! Oh! And I don't plan on stopping the story any time soon… It would be a very strange place to end it.


	37. Jealousy

A/N: I know I've been slow updating this story lately, and I have a myriad of explanations that I'm sure you don't care about. I'm sorry, and I will try to get them up faster.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 37**

The next morning, Richard and Emily were sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast silently. Emily was staring at her plate and picking at her food rather than eating it. Richard was also picking at his food and sipping his morning coffee while reading the finance section of the Hartford newspaper. Emily sighed, and Richard peered over his paper. He saw her playing with her food (horrible manners!), folded his paper, and set it down beside his plate. Emily noticed him staring at her, set down her fork and pursed her lips. "What, Richard?" She asked flinching at the sound of her own voice. She had a bit of a hangover, but she had forgotten it because of all the silence.

He spoke quietly. "Nothing… I talked to Lorelai last night."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She told me everything… You told her she and Rory had an obligation to go?"

"I might have…"

"Emily, I told you to leave that girl alone. You're pushing her further away each time you bother her about things, Emily. Can't you see that?"

"What am I supposed to do, Richard? I have to talk to her some time. I don't see why she just can't forget it and move on!"

"Emily! Do you even remember what you accused her of?"

"Yes, Richard… It's not that big a deal. She's just too stubborn to realize it."

"Not that big a deal? Emily, you told her that she _let _Christopher attack her. You told her that you thought they were just covering for Luke. You think _she's_ stubborn? She gets that from you, you know."

"She does not! I'm am in no way stubborn!"

"Are you even listening to what you're saying, Emily? She is not even _half_ as stubborn as you are! She gets that tenaciousness from you, Emily, and you know it. This argument proves it! You are so self-absorbed that you can't even realize how much you are hurting your daughter's feelings!"

"Oh please! Richard, if anyone is hurting anyone's feelings, it's her! She doesn't listen to me. She doesn't talk to me… I'm just trying to give her a good life, Richard. I'm trying to give her what she needs!"

"Emily, you know very well that if she really needed our help, she would ask for it. Do you have any idea how hard it was for her to ask for money for Chilton?"

"You were no help with that yourself, Richard!"

"You know what? The last time she tried to tell you something was probably when she told you she and Max were getting married."

Emily scoffed. "Which never happened!"

"That's not the point, Emily. The point is you didn't support her at all. All you could do was yell at her because Sookie told you before Lorelai did! You were jealous of Lorelai's best friend. You were jealous of someone you fell is of lesser status than you. Let me tell you something, Emily. Lorelai doesn't care about money and family businesses and all of that crap! She cares about loyalty, love, and having fun."

"That's another problem! She's been having a bit too much fun and hasn't been working nearly enough! What kind of example is she setting for Rory? You know Rory adores Lorelai! God knows why, but she does."

"Lorelai works very hard, Emily! She owns an inn, for crying out loud! Sure she's had a few boyfriends and dropped out of school. She still got her GED. She is doing something she loves and something she's good at. Do you know how many people get to do that, Emily? Not a lot! She's certainly done more than you have!"

Emily's mouth dropped. "The only reason I did not get a job after college is because I married you, and you mad enough money for both of us."

"I didn't at first. Remember, we had to borrow money from Trix?"

"Yes, you did, but you paid her back a few months after."

"We could have paid her back faster if you were working too."

"I don't have to take this from you, Richard!" She stood up and scurried out of the dining room. Richard sighed, picked up his paper, and began to read it again.

"Rory, coffee!" Lorelai yelled as she walked down the stairs. She had just woken up and was in dire need of her beloved java. She walked into the kitchen and saw Rory's door wide open. She looked inside and saw that she wasn't there. "What? …Oh right… Lane's." She sighed and began to make herself a pot of coffee. _Ring! _The phone rang and made her jump, spilling steaming coffee on her hand and the counter and floor. "Gah!" The phone rang again. "I'm coming. I'm coming, jeez!" She picked up the phone, pressed the talk button and placed it between her ear and shoulder. "Hello?" She said as she started cleaning up her mess.

"Hey."

She smiled. "Hey, Luke. What's up?"

"Not too much… you?"

"Um… I spilled my delicate, delicious coffee all over me, the counter, and the floor when the phone rang."

Luke gasped. "Really? You weren't able to save your liquid death in time?"

"No I wasn't, and it's all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah! You're the one who called me making the phone ring and scare me."

"Oh… I guess you're right. I'm sorry… I could go."

"No! …It's too late now. The damage has already been done. Besides, I can just make another pot."

He smiled. "Okay. So, uh… I talked to Jess a bit last night."

"Oh yeah?" She said, searching through the cupboards looking for more coffee. "What did he say?"

"Well, he asked about you and me."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. I told him we are together and doing great."

"Good, good… Gah!"

Luke flinched and pulled the phone away from his ear. "What the heck was that?"

"Oh. Sorry… I can't find any more coffee."

"It's about time."

"Oh hush! …So uh… back to Jess."

"Right. So then, I asked him if he's had any girlfriends since Stars Hollow."

"Uh huh."

"He said he hasn't. He's been to busy working and going to school."

"I see. Is he still working at Wal-mart?"

Luke laughed. "I asked him that same question… He said he has two jobs. He works at a book store during the day and a record store at night."

"Wow. Keeping busy. That's good."

"Yeah it is… He said he's living in a new apartment too. I'm proud of him. I never thought I'd hear myself say that, but I am."

"That's great, Luke. But you know, you helped him get that far, so you should be proud of him and yourself."

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Yeah."

"I uh… I told him about all the appalling things that have been happening with you, Chris and your mom…"

"Wow, that sounded dirty, which is extremely gross."

He chortled into the receiver. "Sorry… Anyway, I just figured I might as well tell him before the rest of the town did. He seemed surprised. He said Rory always told him good things about Chris."

"Yeah, well, she mainly only knew the good parts."

"Right…"

"So, he's good?"

"Yeah. He's good… Have you told Rory about him being here yet? She just walked in with Lane."

"Oh yeah. I called her last night."

"Okay. Good. He probably won't be up for another couple of hours, but I wanted to make sure, just in case."

"Thanks, Luke."

"Uh huh. I guess I should go take care of the costumers. Are you going to stop by?"

"Luke, that is a very stupid question. I have no coffee; of course I'm going to come… Why? Do ya miss me?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Lorelai, that is a very stupid question." He said, mocking her. "I still have food in the diner and no money. Of course I miss you."

She laughed. "Gee, thanks."

He laughed. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay. Bye!" She hung up the phone and went upstairs to take a shower and got ready to go to Luke's.

A/N: For those of you who may not know, chortle is the same thing as chuckle or giggle. I was going to say tittered, but chortle sounds manlier… Review please! I liked it. I hope you did too. I should be able to update Saturday and Sunday! …I hope… As I said in the A/N before the chapter, sorry about the lack of updates! Stay posted!


	38. Do you Want to Tell Her, Or Shall I?

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 38**

Lorelai was in her room getting ready to go out and face the day. _Ring!_ Lorelai sighed. _At least I wasn't holding coffee that time._ She set down her brush and went downstairs to answer the phone. The answering machine turned on before she could find it. "Lorelai, this is your mother. We need to talk." Lorelai sighed and deleted the message. _Why can't she leave me alone?_ She went upstairs and finished getting ready to go to Luke's.

She walked into Luke's and joined Rory and Lane at a table near the door. "Hey, ladies." It looked like Rory and Lane had just gotten their food. Either that, or they had been talking too much to eat it… Lorelai chose to go with the first one. After all, Rory was her mother's daughter.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hey, Lorelai. What's going on?"

"Oh. Not too much… I forgot Rory wasn't home this morning and yelled for her to get me coffee."

They laughed. "Really, mom? That's pretty bad."

"I know. And then, I was about to take a sip and the phone rang giving me a heart attack and making me spill me coffee everywhere."

Rory gasped. "You didn't save it?"

"No. Gravity was being callous to me this morning."

"I see… So who was on the phone?"

"Oh. It was Luke."

"Of course. I bet he knew you were about to drink your coffee, and that's why he decided to call right then."

Just then, Luke walked over. "Hey, Lorelai. What can I get you?" Lorelai didn't look at or answer him. He turned to Rory and Lane. "What's her problem."

"Rory just told her that you knew she was about to drink her coffee, and you called her hoping she would spill it."

"Thanks, Rory."

Rory smiled and blushed. "Sorry, Luke."

He turned back to Lorelai. "Lorelai, I promise that I did not mean to make you spill your coffee this morning. I had no idea you were about to drink it or that it was all the coffee you had left in your house."

"Murderer!" The girls laughed. "I bet Rory accidentally passed on her psychic-ness to you."

"Oh yeah that's gotta be it…"

He sighed and walked away. All three girl were giggling now. "Wait? Rory, when did you finally tell your mom that you are psychic."

"Oh she figured it out about a month ago… She seemed to be a little upset about being the last one to find out…"

"Well, it's about time you let her in on your secret."

"Yep… sound familiar?"

"Are you talking about me and my music?"

"Oh, now you're psychic."

They laughed. "I'm going to the counter. Your psychic vibes are starting to scare me."

"Okay."

Lorelai walked over to the counter and plopped down on the stool closest to the coffee. She was staring down at the counter and saw a giant mug filled with her favorite beverage slide under her face. She smiled and looked up. "Thanks, Luke!"

"You're welcome… Why are you sitting over here?"

"Rory and Lane are scaring me." Luke laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing… It's just usually the other way around."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "Luke!"

"Yes, Lorelai."

"Gah! I can't deal with you people today."

"You people? My, aren't we being a tad bit sexist this morning." Said a voice behind her.

She turned to see who it was. "Oh. Hey, Jess."

"Hello, Lorelai."

"Uh… How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing okay, I guess… It's been a while since I've slept on a comfortable bed."

"Uh huh…"

"Jess, can you cover for me for a little bit?"

"Um… I guess, nothing better to do."

"Great thanks."

Luke sat down beside Lorelai as Jess started refilling coffees and taking orders. Lorelai whispered. "What's all that about."

Luke smiled. "Just watch."

After a few minutes, Jess finally made it over to Rory and Lane. Lorelai smiled. "Oh. I see."

"Yeah. I just figured they might as well get it over with. They were going to have to talk sometime."

"I guess." Lorelai watched as Jess and Rory conversed.

"More coffee?"

Rory and Lane almost choked on their food. Rory cleared her throat. "Hi, Jess. Yes please." He refilled her cup. "Thanks." He nodded and turned to walk away. "Wait, Jess." He turned back around. "Can we talk somewhere?"

He looked surprised. "Uh… yeah, I guess. Where?"

"Okay. Um… Lets meet at the gazebo. Around 1:00?"

"Alright. See you."

"Yeah. Bye." Jess turned around and walked away.

Rory looked over at her mom, and Luke and Lorelai turned their heads away from her quickly. Rory smiled.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"You want to meet him at the gazebo?"

"Well, we need to talk."

"Yeah…"

"He seemed good."

"Rory…"

"What, Lane?"

"You don't still have feelings for him, do you?"

"What? No! …At least, I don't think so."

"Rory! What about Marty?"

Rory sighed. "I don't know, Lane. Marty's a great guy. He's smart and funny and cute, and he's into the same movies as me, but he's no Jess."

"Yeah. I guess you have a decision to make before 1:00 today, Rory."

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Well, that didn't seem to go too bad." Lorelai said watching Rory and Lane converse enthusiastically.

"No. It didn't."

They watched as Rory smacked herself in the head. "Uh oh. I think she might have done something stupid."

"Looks that way."

"I'd better go talk to her and get to the inn."

She stood up to go over to Rory, but before she could go anywhere, Luke grabbed her arm. "What?" He placed a to-go cup in front of her. "Thanks, Luke!"

He nodded. "I'll see you later."

She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Okay." She walked over and sat down next to Rory. "What's going on over here?"

"Rory has a problem." Rory kicked Lane under the table. At least, she thought it was Lane.

"Ow! Rory! What was that for?"

Rory smiled. "Sorry, mom. I thought I was kicking Lane."

"Jeez! You know you have bad aim! That's one of the many reasons you don't play soccer."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll complain more about it later when the bruise shows up." They laughed. "Well? What happened?"

"Do you want to tell her, or shall I?" Lane asked her, smiling mischievously. Rory went to kick her, but Lane added. "Ah ah ah! Remember what happened last time?"

Rory sighed. "I asked Jess to meet me at the gazebo at 1:00 today."

"And…" Lane said, egging her on.

Rory sighed again. "And I might still have feelings for him, but I still like Marty, and I can't decide what I want to do."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, first of all, you have to choose who you like more. Maybe you can try a pro-con list. It's been working for us so far."

"Yeah."

Second, you have to meet and talk with Jess. You can't just stand him up."

"I know."

"Now, I can't really think of a third thing right now, but I'll let you know when I do."

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome!" She said, way too animatedly. "I have to go to the inn. Call me before you meet with him, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. See you later."

"Yep! Bye, Lane."

"Bye, Lorelai. Have fun at work." Lorelai smiled and waved to Luke as she exited the diner. _Next stop, Dragonfly Inn._

A/N: Today. Today, I woke up at 1 PM. I worked on this chapter until 4:30 and still hadn't finished it. I took a shower, went out to dinner, went to Target, and went to the grocery store to visit my old neighbor and get some milk and bacon. When I got home around 10, there was a hunting dog on my side porch. I followed it to my backyard, and under my screen porch was another hunting dog. (It was freezing and pooring down rain.) We let them come up on my porch and gave them food. The girl doggy was scared, and the boy was wild. They both smelled pretty bad. Not only did they have that wet-dog smell, but they also smelled a bit like kerosene. They are still on my porch. My sister and I named the girl Rem (She likes to lie down and sleep.) and they boy's name is Arrow. (He has a white spot on his back shaped like and arrow.) I tried that whole making sounds thing Kirk did that one episode, and the boy answered to Chloe. I don't think Chloe is really his name, but it prolly sounds close to it. They had names and numbers on their collars, so my mom called. They live at the hunting club behind my house, but I don't think they're open tomorrow… which could be bad… Anyways Review please!


	39. Colonel Mustard

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 39**

It was around 12:45, and things at the inn had been going slowly but smoothly all morning. They only had a few guests that day because the Thanksgiving holiday had just ended, sending all of the tourists back to their villages, so Lorelai decided to go pick on Michel for a while. He was standing at the front desk, smiling and talking on the phone quietly. "Hi, Michel." He turned away. "Who are you talking to Michel?"

When he did not answer her, she leaned on the desk and rested her chin in her hands, listening intently to Michel's side of the conversation. "Oh really? …Oh that's great!"

"Michel, are you taking a personal call on the inn's phone during your work hour?"

He glared at her for a second, annoyed. Then, he turned away again. "…Yes… Okay. See you tonight… You too… Bye bye." He was smiling as he hung up the phone. He turned to Lorelai. "You are very obnoxious."

"I know. It's one of my many wonderful traits… So who were you talking to?"

"No body."

"What? So you just decided to pretend to talk to someone because there is nothing better to do?"

"Okay, so I was talking to someone."

"Who?"

"None of you business."

"Oh, Michel, I think it is my business."

"How do you figure?"

"Well… You made a personal call during your work hours with the company phone."

"What is this? Clue?"

"Yes, Colonel Mustard, and you've been caught phone-handed, so speak up."

He sighed. "Fine. I was talking to a woman."

"Oh. Was it your mother? Oh! Is she coming into town again?"

"No."

"Well if she's not coming into town, how are you going to see her tonight? …I guess you could fly to France, but that would be pointless because you'd just have to fly right back over here so you can work tomorrow…"

"Okay! I'll tell you. Jeez! Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"I believe we already went over that. Now, tell me. Who were you talking to, Michel?"

"I was talking to a friend from high school. Her name is Jessica, and she is visiting Stars Hollow for a week. I am meeting her for dinner tonight."

"Michel, all I wanted to know was who you were talking to."

"But you were going to ask those questions after I told you, so I figured I'd just tell you before you asked."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"It's fun for me…"

He started to walk away when something in Lorelai's brain clicked. She gasped. "Michel!"

"He turned around with that famous pouty look on his face. "What, Lorelai?"

She had a huge smile on his face. "You're going on a date tonight!"

"I am not. It is just a catching up kind of dinner we are having because we haven't seen each other since high school."

"Uh huh…"

"Oh my gosh, it is a date!"

Lorelai laughed. "Now you're catching on!"

"Lorelai! What will I wear?"

"Michel… Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm very serious. I don't have anything to wear."

She looked at him with disbelief. "Michel. Do you hear what you're saying? You own tons of those Italian suits. Just wear one of those."

"But what if she's seen me in it before?"

"Michel? Didn't you just say that you haven't seen each other since high school."

"Oh yeah… Lorelai, I have a big favor to ask you."

Lorelai smiled. "Yes, Michel?"

He pouted again and mumbled to himself. "This is all going to come back and bite me in my derriere. Lorelai, can I leave a little early today, so I can pick out my clothes and everything?"

"What about your lunch break?"

"But that will only give me an hour. It takes me ten minutes to get to my house from here!"

"You seriously need more than forty minutes to get ready for a date?"

"Yes…"

"Wow… Are you sure you're not really a woman."

"Positive."

"Uh huh… I guess you can leave a little early."

"Oh thank you, Lorelai!" He smiled and almost hugged her.

"Michel."

"Yes?"

"You do know that you're going to have to pay me back for this, don't you?"

He frowned. "Yes."

"Okay. Well, now that we've got that settled, get back to work Michel."

"But, Lorelai…"

"No buts! I already have one."

"Lorelai, there is nothing to do here."

She thought for a moment. "Sure there is. You can sort all the keys of the rooms by the number of notches there are."

"Lorelai, that is ridiculous."

"Hey! You're the one complaining that there was nothing to do. Now you have something. Do it." He sighed and walked over to the key rack. Lorelai smiled and walked into her office just in time to hear her cell phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom."

"Oh hey, Sweets! You'll never guess what just happened with Michel."

"Oh no. Did he get his pants caught and rip them on the desk again?"

Lorelai laughed. "No. This was even better."

"Better than Michel ripping his pants? Do tell!"

"Well, the inn has been slow all day today, so I decided to go and bother Michel like I usually do."

"Of course. It's almost impossible to go a day without bugging Michel."

"Exactly! So I went to the desk, and he was talking on the phone."

"Okay, what's so different about that?"

"Well, for one thing, he was smiling."

"Oh yeah. That is different."

"Yeah, but that's not even the best part yet."

"OoO! Do go on."

"Okay, so I was listening in on his conversation…"

"Of course."

"Of course, and before he hung up he said, 'See you tonight.'"

"Intriguing."

"Right. So somehow I talked him into telling me who he was talking to because I said something about using the company phone to make a personal call, and guess who he is seeing for dinner. I'll give you a hint. It's a woman."

"Oh! Is it his mom? She is _so_ nice, and she tells all those funny stories…"

"Nope. It wasn't his mom."

What? But what other woman does he talk to?"

"That's what I was wondering. So I asked him and he said it's a girl from high school named Jessica. They are having dinner tonight."

"Wow!"

"I know! So then, I convince him that he is going on a date tonight, and he asked me if he could leave work early, so he can pick out what he's going to wear."

"Why can't he do that during his lunch break?"

"Apparently, it takes him over forty minutes to get ready for a date."

"Wow! Maybe he's actually gay, and he's meeting his boyfriend for drinks at some fancy bar."

Lorelai laughed. "That possibility did cross my mind, but instead I asked him if he was sure he's not a woman."

"And what did he say?"

"He said he's positive."

"Okay then."

"Yeah. So what's up with you?"

"Not too much. I have to meet Jess in fifteen minutes."

"Oh that's right. Any idea on what you're going to do?"

"Yeah. I think I want to try something with Marty."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but if that doesn't work out and Jess is still available when it doesn't, then we could try again."

"Wow. Sounds like you've thought this out."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I'm going to go see if I can find anything to keep me busy. Let me know how it all goes!"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Yep. Bye!" And with that, Lorelai hung up her phone and went into the kitchen to tell Sookie about Michel's date. Michel, who was still sorting the keys, heard Sookie squeal, and he shook his head.

**1:00...**

Rory walked over to the gazebo and saw Jess sitting inside it on the bench. She climbed the steps and sat beside him. "Hey."

"Hi."

"I have food."

"Oh thank you! You didn't forget."

"Of course not."

There was a short silence as Rory bit into her burger. "This is a little awkward, isn't it?"

"Yeah. A little… What did you want to talk about?"

"I uh… I just thought we could catch up a little I guess."

"Okay well… How have you been?"

"Um… I've been okay… keeping busy. You?"

"Same pretty much… I finished school."

"Oh good. That's good."

"Yeah… I have a couple jobs."

"Good. I'm glad you're doing okay."

"Yeah." They both wanted to ask each other the same question, but neither of them knew how to spit it out. Jess chose the most straightforward way he could think of. "So uh… Any of those Yale guys ask you out yet?"

Rory smiled. "A couple, but I've turned them down."

"I see."

"Yeah… How about you? Any new girlfriends?"

"Nope. Not since I left here."

"Oh okay… Why not?"

"I've just been busy with school and work… and I think I might still be pining for you just a teeny tiny bit."

"Oh."

"Rory, do you think you could give me another chance? I know I was out of line that night at Yale, but I just… I can't loose you, Rory. Not like that."

"Jess, I don't know. I mean… I think I might still have feelings for you too."

"Then, why not?"

"It's not that easy, Jess. You say you love me one minute, and you just up and leave me the next… Besides, I kinda like somebody else."

"Who? Is it Dean? If it is I-"

"No! Jess, it's not Dean. His name is Marty. We met at Yale. He's a really nice guy, Jess. You two actually have a few things in common."

"And yet, I still hate him." Rory smiled. "What if things don't work out between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you guys don't work out, is there any chance you'd come back to me?"

"There might be… if you don't ask me to leave with you again, and if you don't leave."

"I wont. I'm different now, Rory. I'll always be here."

"We'll see what happens then."

"Okay."

They sat there for a few minutes eating their lunches. "I'm going to go. Thanks for lunch."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Rory stood up and walked off the gazebo. She turned her head, and saw Jess wave to her. She waved back, turned her head, and continued her short journey home.

A/N: To all of you J/R fans, don't worry! ;) **REEEEEEEEEEVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW! **And for those of you who didn't understand my last statement: **REVIEW!** Please? I need motivation for chapter **40!** I want it to be good. It like I'm setting a landmark thingy! Plus, I've only been getting like 4 reviews/chapter. (Thanks for those, btw) Man! I have a headache that just doesn't seem to want to leave.


	40. I'm Here

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 40! (A/N: AND I didn't have school because of snow, so I will hopefully get chapter 41 up today! (Or tonight) BUT I want reviews!)**

"So, Michel…"

"What, Sookie?"

"Where are you going for your date tonight?"

"None of your business."

"Oh! Come on Michel! I might be able to get you a _discount._"

"And how would you do that?"

"I might know the chef." She said that as if she were saying 'duh!'

"Right… I'm still not telling."

"Well… Is she pretty?"

"Yes, she is pretty."

"How would you know that? You haven't seen her since high school."

"Lorelai!"

"Yes, Michel?"

"Would you please tell Sookie to leave me alone?"

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"Yes, but she wont listen to me."

"Sorry, Michel. I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"Sookie and I co-own the inn. We are a democracy, so we don't make any choices unless we both agree. So, hypothetically speaking, even if I did want her to stop bothering you, she doesn't agree with me, so she wouldn't."

"That isn't fair!"

"Well, you could always go back to working for Celine Dion."

"I will not!"

"Then, you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Man!" He stomped away.

"Hey, Michel!"

He turned back around. "What, Lorelai?"

"Have you finished sorting the keys yet?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now you can start evaluating the maids."

"But, Lorelai, that's your job. If I do that and give someone a bad score, they will not like me any more."

"First off, they already don't like you because you wine and argue too much."

"I do not!"

"Second off, better you than me. Get to work."

"Fine!" Michel marched off with the evaluating papers and went to pester the first maid.

"Sook, I'm taking my lunch break now."

"Okay. Do you want me to make you something?"

"No. That's okay. I'll go to Luke's."

Sookie smiled. "Oh okay…"

Lorelai smiled. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice."

"What? I looked and said nothing."

"Uh huh. See you later."

"Okay.

When Lorelai entered the diner, there was hardly anyone there. It was about 1:30, so she assumed it was time for the afternoon lull. Luke was nowhere to be found, but Caesar was waiting on a table. He walked away and handed their order over. "Psst! Caesar!" He walked over to Lorelai. She was whispering. "Is Luke in the kitchen?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you want me to go get him?"

"Yeah sure… No wait!" He stopped in his tracks and walked back over to Lorelai. She whispered in his ear. "Go in and tell Luke Taylor is in here and wants to talk to him, and that he's holding lime green flyers."

Caesar smiled. "Right away!"

He walked into the back, and a minute later, Luke came out. His face was already red. "Taylor! What did I tell you about coming into my diner and-"

He looked around the diner and didn't see Taylor in there. Then, he looked through the window between his diner and Taylor's shop. Taylor and a couple customers were staring at him through the window obviously frightened by Luke's sudden outburst. He looked around the diner at the few customers who were in there. They all had that same petrified expression. Then, he heard someone laughing behind him. He turned around slowly and walked heavily and slowly over to the giggling loon whose head was lying on the counter unaware. He tapped her on her shoulder and the laughing immediately stopped. She took her time raising her head and hesitantly turned around to come face to face with her angry boyfriend. She smiled bashfully. "Hi, Luke… nice weather we're having isn't it?" She looked outside. It was starting to drizzle. She laughed nervously.

"What the heck were you thinking?"

"Uh… about what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I'm not playing."

"Lorelai…" He said in a warning tone. His face was really red now.

"Okay! I was thinking about how funny it would be to see what you did if you thought Taylor was in here trying to put up flyers again."

"You! In my apartment. Now!"

"But, but, but… Caesar helped!" She said, pointing to Caesar who had just set down a couple's order.

"Hey!"

"You did!"

He looked at Caesar. "I'll talk with you later." He turned back to Lorelai. "Upstairs. Now."

"Thanks, Lorelai."

"You're welcome!"

She hopped off the stool and slowly walked to the bottom of the steps leading to Luke's apartment. She was pouting and looked back to Luke. He pointed up, so she ascended the stairs slowly, one at a time. She walked into his apartment and sat at his kitchen table. He came in a couple minutes later. "What were you thinking?"

"I believe we've already passed that base, Luke."

"I could have just let Taylor and Patty's secret slip!"

She was still pouting. "Oh yeah. That would have been bad. I wouldn't get cheap stuff anymore."

"Stop pouting."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying!"

"No it's not. It's irresistible."

"That could be it too." He smiled a little.

"Oh yeah?"

"Maybe." He walked over to her and kissed her softly. "I missed you."

She smiled. "I missed you too."

He kissed her again and said. "Lets go back downstairs. I'll make you lunch."

"Okay! Do I get coffee?"

"Possibly…"

"Luke! I've only had four cups today! I've been deprived, and it's all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yes. Your fault. _You're_ the one who made me spill it all."

"Oh yeah… I guess I was hoping you'd forget about that."

She gasped. "Forget about my precious coffee?"

"Hey, a man can dream, can't he?"

"Oh? And what have you been dreaming about?"

Luke blushed. "That's a different story for a different time."

"Aw! Lukey has dirty dreams!"

"Don't call me that! And, like I said… a different time."

"Okay, but you'd better tell me!"

"We'll see… Lets go."

He led her down the stairs but stopped before they got to the bottom. "What?" He turned around and kissed her. "Oh. Okay." Lorelai sat at the counter where she had been when she got in. "Eat with me?"

"I've already eaten, but I can sit for a while."

"Yay!" He smiled and walked into the kitchen. He came out five minutes later with her food and sat down beside her. "Luke," she said very seriously, "I think you forgot something extremely important." He smiled and handed her the mug of coffee he was hiding from her. She kissed him on the cheek. "Much better!"

"You're welcome."

"I know. So what's new?"

"Not too much. How about you?"

"Hmm… Oh! Michel has a date tonight."

"With a woman?"

Lorelai laughed. "Yes. With a woman… of course, she hasn't seen him since high school…"

Luke laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yep! We keep pointing that out to him… hey, Luke?"

"Uh oh. I don't like where this is going…"

"What? I just have a little question to ask you."

"Fine, what?"

"How long does it take you to get ready for a date?"

"Why?"

"Come on! Just give me an estimate."

"Uh… Who am I going with, and where am I going?"

Lorelai gasped. "You mean it varies?"

"Of course it does."

"Uh huh… well lets say you're going with a girl you knew in high school to small, expensive-ish restaurant."

"How much do I like this girl?"

"Jeez! Who's asking the questions here?"

"What? It's an important question!"

"Fine! She was your old high school sweetheart."

"So you mean like Rachel?"

"Um… yeah I guess."

"Uh… about 20 minutes if I don't shower first."

"Okay… How long do you take for me?"

Luke blushed. "Lets just say it's longer than 20 minutes but less than an hour. Why are you asking me this?"

"Michel said he needs more than forty minutes to get ready for his date tonight."

Luke laughed. "Are you serious?"

"As my mother and her status… Okay so maybe not that serious, but I'm telling the truth."

"Okay… I can't believe you just compared yourself to your mother."

"I know. Neither can I. If I compared someone else to my mother, I'd probably go to Hell." They laughed. While Lorelai ate her lunch, she and Luke talked about how she torture Michel by making him sort the keys.

"How the heck did he do that?"

"Very carefully."

Just then, Jess walked into the diner and without making eye contact with anyone, went into Luke's apartment. "That doesn't look good."

"Yeah… I guess he and Rory talked."

"Yep. Do you know what she said to him?"

"Well, she told me she was going to tell him he wanted to try with Marty first, but if that didn't turn out, she'd be with him if he still wanted her."

"Oh. I bet that upset him a little."

"Yeah… Well, he's still in Stars Hollow, so that's a good sign, right?"

Luke smiled. "I guess so… unless he just went up there to get his things."

"Yeah. Good point."

"Mhm… So when is Rory supposed to go back to school?"

"A couple days. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Just reminding me, so I'll be sad for the rest of the day."

Luke smiled and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry… Come by when you're done at the inn, and I'll cheer you up."

She smiled. "You know? That is a very tempting offer, and I probably would take it."

"…But?"

"But… I want to talk to Rory tonight. You know, see how everything went?"

"Oh okay."

"Maybe tomorrow though."

"Okay. That sounds good."

"Good… I'm going to go back to the inn. I'm sure I can find something else to bug Michel about."

He laughed. "Okay. I'll see you later… I should probably go make sure Jess is alright."

"Yeah, probably…"

"Okay. See you later."

"Yep!"

They stood up, and he walked her to the door. She opened it and stepped outside, but not before he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him and headed back to work. Luke walked over to Caesar and asked him to handle the diner for a little bit. Caesar said that was fine, so Luke went to his apartment to talk to Jess. When he went inside, he saw Jess sitting on the couch watching TV. "Jess."

"Hey."

"So uh… How'd the meeting go?"

"She doesn't want me, Luke."

"Oh."

"She made up some dumb excuse saying she liked some other guy and wanted to try dating him before we get back together."

"Jess, she wasn't lying."

"What? She said his name was Marty. Nobody names their kid Marty anymore."

"No. But they did twenty years ago. I've heard Rory and Lorelai talk about him before. She's not making him up, Jess."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"So there's still a chance she'll come back to me?"

"Yeah. There's still a chance… She going back to school in a couple days which is probably when they'll get together, if they do. I mean, nothing is final, Jess. They may not even get together. During her next break or something, she'll come home, and I'll find out how it went."

"Her next break is this month right? For Christmas and stuff?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Okay cool… Is it alright if I hang out here during that time."

"I told you before, Jess, I'm here."

When Lorelai got back to the inn, she walked into the kitchen for some coffee and heard Sookie talking to someone. When she got closer, she saw who it was.

A/N: Well, that chapter took me a lot longer than I thought it would. Partly because I kept getting distracted… I don't have school tomorrow on account of snow, so I should get a couple chapters done. Review review review! PLEASE! I miss getting 7 or 8 reviews for one chapter. To everyone who review to my last chapter (all 4 of you) I will reply to them in a personal message thingy later because my computer is being dumb!


	41. The Murky Tavern

My computer sucks, so I am going to have to break a rule. Sorry control peeps! Thanks for all the reviews you guys!

**Ch. 39:**

Tears4chris: I think I was able to reply to you.

Justaskme: I'm glad I was able to trick you! Muahaha! You were a great help to motivate me for ch 40. Too bad there were only a few of you…

RogueHoney: you're a solid j/r fan, huh? Well I'm a solid human being. Beat that! Ha ha Thanks I think you're the only one who commented about that whole Michel having a date thing.

Tara- Yeah… whatever…

**Ch. 40:**

Luke'sGirl - Hahahah! I used to sing that all the time when I was little! I'll see what I can do with the ll action. I hope you don't die. You're one of my nice loyal reviewers…

Kylie1403- What?

Tears4Chris- Okie doke! Here ya go! I'm glad we got that strange argument out of the way…

Tara- Thanks I love you too! And yes, it was a mean cliffhanger, but it's an easy one to figure out. Come on. It's SOOKIE's friend.

Lauren- I get to reply to you today! Thank you SO much! I was hoping I could nail them… (DIRTY) … I was laughing while I was writing that whole 'Taylor's in the diner' thing.

RogueHoney- Sookie is talking to blank. And yes. I can tell you're excited. Good.

LittleGGLover- haha My computer worked for you! That was a very short review!

Normallyweirdm- Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here for the rest of my life… okay so maybe not that long, but you get the idea…

Rubberducky3399- This is for you and your grades. I'm glad you enjoyed it… I have another 2-hour delay tomorrow cuz we got a whole 5 inches of snow… I'm glad you thought it was funny! I did too! My computer worked for you too, but I don't feel like erasing everything I wrote.

THANKS YOU GUYS!

So… I guess you wanna know who the secret guest is… I think I can handle that, coming up after these messages… I'm just kidding. I know you can just scroll down and igno- Oh you already have? Ok so I'll get on with it then…

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 41 (A/N: Before I write anything, I just want to say that I am REALLY hyper right now, and that I would have had this chapter up sooner, but I was outside for 3 hours building a very large snowman.)**

At home that night, I'm just kidding. Again. I can be really very (quite!) annoying when I want to.

Lorelai walked over to the counter and poured herself a fresh mug of coffee. "Lorelai?"

She turned around. "Oh, hello."

"Hey! I don't know whether you remember me or not. We met at that boring business thing. I think you dated my partner."

"Yeah. I remember you. It's Joe, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Great! So uh… you paying Sookie a visit?"

"Yep. Alex and I just opened up our second shop, so we're going to be staying at the inn for a while."

"Oh really? At the inn? That's uh… that's great." She faked a smile.

"Yeah. Lorelai, Joe said that he and Alex just opened their first coffee shop a little over four months ago, and their second one opened in Hartford last week."

"Wow! That's awesome. So what did you end up calling it?"

He smiled. "Well, since the Mud house was already taken, we chose beans galore."

"Are you serious?"

He laughed. "No. Actually, we named it Murky Tavern."

"Oh hey, now that's not bad!"

"Yep! I liked it too. Joe, tell her how well you're doing."

"What do you mean?"

"You know! Tell her about what your accountant said."

"Oh that… It's bringing in a lot of business, and my accountant said that we are going to have a couple hundred-thousand dollars more than what we were expecting by the end of the year… which is a lot since we were expecting to loose a lot of money."

"Wow. That's incredible, Joe! Tell Alex I said congratulations."

"Okay. I will."

"Can you believe I, Lorelai? If you'd have stayed with Alex, you could have been a millionaire!"

"That's great, Sookie." Lorelai said kind of uneasy.

"Oh, you guys, we should all go out and celebrate! Maybe Alex can come to!"

"Oh. Uh… I don't know, Sook…"

"Aw, come on, Lorelai! It'll be fun. You and Alex can catch up!"

_That's what I'm afraid of. "I don't know, Sook…"_

"Come on, Lorelai. We can do it tonight. Alex and I are free."

"I can't tonight, you guys. I'm sorry."

They frowned, and Sookie said, "Why not?"

"Rory talked to Jess today, and she's going back to school in a couple days, so I want to talk and spend time with her."

"Oh right… maybe next time?"

"Yeah maybe." _Dodged that bullet. I'll have to thank Rory when I get home._

"Well, Joe, I guess you, me and Alex could go hang out."

"Yeah okay."

"Well, I'm gonna go because I have to uh… do some… thing."

Lorelai was backing out of the kitchen. "What do you have to do? There is hardly anyone here."

"I know, but I'm feeling generous. I think I'm going to let Michel go home early today."

"Okay…"

Lorelai walked out of the kitchen as fast as she could and went to the front desk. Michel sighed. "What insufferable job do you have for me now?"

"Well…" Michel sighed again, and Lorelai smiled. "I love making you do that."

"…Anyways…"

"Anyways what, Michel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you say anyways? Were you going to change the subject?"

"I was hoping to, yes."

"Well, Michel, what would you like to talk about?"

He smiled. "Really? I can pick the topic?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Okay. Lets talk about why I think you should fire Tobin."

"Oh, Michel, leave Tobin alone! He's a great guy!"

"He is an annoying goody-goody."

"What?"

"He's an annoying goody-goody."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Michel. Could you repeat that? I zoned out again."

He sighed, yet again. "Okay fine, Lorelai. What do you want to talk about?"

She smiled. "How nice of you to ask, Michel!"

"Yes, I am a regular Prince Charming."

"Uh huh… Lets talk about your date tonight… Jessica was it?"

"Yes, Jessica… What about her?"

"Have you talked since high school?"

"Yes, occasionally."

"Okay, so you just haven't seen each other."

"Right."

"Why doesn't your accent bother her?"

"She is probably used to it."

"Why would she be used to it?"

"Because we used to talk a lot in high school."

"Why?"

"Because, Lorelai, we dated in high school. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

She smiled. "Aw! High school sweethearts! That's so cute!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Are you excited?"

"Yes a bit."

"You don't show it."

"Well, I'm jumping on the inside."

"Oh! Like those Mexican jumping beans? Man, those things are great! Have you seen them?"

"No I haven't."

"Well you need to. You haven't lived until you've had every type of coffee you can, made fun of all the most horrible movies ever, and seen the wonderful wonders of marvelous, magnificent, magical, miraculous, mysterious Mexican jumping beans."

"I'll write it on my to-do list."

"You should start writing ads." Lorelai looked up and saw Alex standing in front of her. "Hey." Michel used this distraction to his advantage and went upstairs to get away from Lorelai.

"Uh… Hi! …How have you been?"

"I'm doing good. How are you?"

"I'm great."

"Good."

"Yeah…"

"So uh… The inn looks wonderful. I'd use more adjectives, but I'm not as good as thinking them up as you are."

"Oh uh… thanks. We've been doing really well so far. Well… not today, but we're usually really busy."

"Good."

"Uh huh… So um… it's been a while."

"Yeah. Do you want to talk? Maybe we can catch up a little over coffee or something tonight?"

"Oh um well I'm already doing something with Rory tonight, and I think Sookie and Joe wanted you to go out with them and celebrate or something."

"Oh um… okay. Tomorrow night then?"

"Actually, I kinda have plans then, too."

"Oh okay."

He looked a little disappointed, and before she could stop herself, she said, "We could have lunch, though."

He smiled. "Yeah okay, sure."

"Good."

"Yeah… Do you uh… want to meet here?"

"Okay…"

"We can go to Luke's. I remember you saying something about it, and I was going to check his coffee out anyway."

"Yeah um… okay… He won't tell you what kind of coffee he uses though. I've tried that already. He just rambles on about how if people find out what he uses, they'll stop drinking his coffee and he'll lose business. I think he adds something to it. There's no way a huge company can come up with a coffee so yummy." He was staring at her with a blank expression on his face. She laughed. "Sorry. I just get a little carried away about my coffee sometimes. Like, this morning, Luke called my house to tell me something about his nephew, and the phone scared me. I ended up spilling my coffee everywhere and… I'm guessing you don't really care about this, so I'm going to shut up now."

He laughed. "Okay… Why was Luke calling you about his nephew? I didn't know you guys were so close."

"Oh well, actually, uh… we're dating now."

"Oh wow. Okay then. When did that happen?"

"Um… How about we talk about that tomorrow. I have to go check on Michel."

"Uh… okay. See you tomorrow. Want to meet here around 12:30?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"Okay."

"Yep! See you later." She went upstairs where she saw Michel go a few minutes ago. When she found him, he was looking out the window. "I see you're getting a lot of work done."

He sighed and turned around. "What do you want now, Lorelai. I don't have the patience for this nonsense."

"Well, I was going to let you leave work a bit early today, but now, I'm not so sure…"

"Oh, please, Lorelai. I need to leave work early! I can't be late for my date tonight."

"I don't kno-ow…"

"Please, Lorelai! I'll work double-shifts for you tomorrow, so you don't even have to come in."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it's okay."

"Oh thank you!"

No problem." she said, smirking.

He looked at her, frustrated. "You were going to let me go early even if I didn't work a double-shift, weren't you?"

She smiled mischievously. "I guess now we'll never know." She walked away, and Michel stared after her.

That night, when Lorelai got home, she heard music blaring from Rory's room. She knocked but didn't get an answer, so she walked in. "Hey, kid."

"Oh. Hey, mom." Rory turned down her stereo."

"How was your day?"

"Interesting, and I'll tell you all about it later, but first, I want to hear about how things went with Jess."

"Okay… Well… I went to the gazebo, and he was already there, so I went and sat on the bench beside him."

"Uh huh…"

"And he had food."

"Oh, he's smart."

They smiled. "Yes. So we talked about school and work and all that good stuff for a while, and then came the subject concerning boys."

"Ah yes, here we go."

"He asked me if there was any chance we could get back together."

"And you told him…"

"And I told him pretty much the same thing I told you. I said I liked someone else and wanted to see how things went with him first."

"Okay, and how'd he take it?"

"Pretty well, actually."

"That's good… I saw him walk into the diner while I was having lunch. He didn't look too happy."

"Oh." Rory frowned.

"Oh, Sweets, I'm sure he's fine. Luke said he was going to talk to him."

"Okay… So what made your day so interesting?"

"Well… first, I played a _huge_ trick on Luke. Everyone, including Taylor and his costumers in the Shoppe were staring at Luke. It was hilarious."

"Oh I bet he was mad at you."

"Yeah. He made me go to his apartment, so he could yell at me in private… Then, he reminded me that you were leaving in a couple days."

"Oh. That was nice of him."

"He just wanted to know when you were going."

"Trying to get rid of me? I see how it is."

"Oh, you know he loves you."

"Yeah… how couldn't he?"

"You are _so_ your mother's daughter." They laughed. "So um… when I went back to the inn, guess who was there?"

"Oh! Was it Bono? Did you finally get to meet him?"

Lorelai frowned. "No… It was Joe."

"Joe who?"

"Sookie's friend Joe… Alex's friend and business partner Joe."

"Ohhh that Joe."

"Yeah that Joe."

"Can we stop saying Joe?"

"I don't know. After all it is Joe. It rhymes with snow…"

"Mom!"

"Right. Sorry."

"So why was J… _he _there?"

"He and Alex just opened a restaurant in Hartford last week. Apparently, they're staying at the Dragonfly for a while."

"Oh really? So Alex was there, too?"

"Yep, and now, I have to have lunch with him tomorrow at Luke's."

"Oh. That's just weird."

"Yes it is… I guess I should call Luke and tell him before he gets upset."

"Yeah. He might kick Alex's car or something."

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah… So I was thinking, since Michel is working a double-shift tomorrow, I'll explain that later by the way, and I don't have to go to work, do you want to hang out? We can get up early-ish and watch horrible movies. Then, after my lunch with Alex, we can watch great movies, and then, I will get ready to go to Luke's."

"Wait. You're going to Luke's?"

"Oh yeah. Did I forget to tell you about that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well I was upset about you having to leave in a couple days, and he said to go there tonight after work, so he could cheer me up."

"Which you didn't."

"Right. I told him I wanted to talk to you and asked him if we could do it tomorrow instead."

"Oh okay. I gotcha now… So why is Michel working double-shifts tomorrow?"

"Oh. You're going to love this. He begged me to let him leave early, and when I pretended to think about it, he bribed me and said he'd work a double-shift, so I wouldn't have to work tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah… then, he realized that I was already going to let him leave early even if he didn't take the shift."

"Oh I bet he was happy."

"Oh yeah… it was pretty funny."

She laughed. "I wonder how his date is going… Anyways, I am exhausted, so I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay. I guess I should call Luke. Good night, Rory."

A/N: This chapter is really long, so I am saving the phone call for tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! Now, do it again! I'll say the magic word… PLEASE!


	42. Doughbury Pillsboy

My sister just got in the shower, making me unable to do so, making me angry, so… I will write.

Luke'sGirl- I'm glad you didn't die. More reviews for me! And trust me, you are not the biggest LL fan there is, and that's all I'm going to say on the subject no matter how much you argue.

Tara- What's with the caps? Ha ha… sorry. Not only am I extremely uh… well I can't think of the word right now when I'm tired, but I am also grumpy and uh dumber than usual.

Rubberducky3399- I replied to you.

RogueHoney-And you.

Normallyweirdm-And you!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 42 (A/N: I am SO tired right now, it's tremendously, extremely, extraordinarily funny… Connecticut is the hardest-to-spell state. Mississippi is easy because it has a 'fun' way to do it. Anyways… On with the story… ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring! Banana phone!)**

_Ring ring! Luke walked over to the phone in his apartment, picked it up, and sat on his couch. "Hello?"_

"Hey."

He smiled. "Hey, Lorelai. What's up? I wasn't expecting a call from you tonight."

She smiled happy to know he was pleased to hear from her. "Well I know how much you love surprises."

"Oh yeah… almost as much as I love coffee."

She laughed. "So uh… How's Jess?"

"Oh he's good. He wasn't sure whether Rory was telling the truth about Marty or not, but I told him that I've heard you two mention him a couple of times."

"Oh. Thanks, Luke."

"No problem."

"Okay…"

"Is there something else you needed to tell me?"

"What?"

"You sound like you have something to tell me but are afraid to say it."

_Gah! He knows me too well. "I hate it when you're right."_

He laughed. "So what is it?"

"Well… Do you remember Alex?"

"The fish guy?"

She laughed. "Uh yeah… the fish guy."

"I never met him, but I remember you talking about him; why?"

"Well… He and his business partner opened up a café in Hartford, and they are staying at the inn… my inn."

"Oh… okay well…"

"Wait. That's not all."

"What?"

"He asked me to have lunch with him tomorrow, and I said yes… Actually first, he asked me to dinner, then I told him I had plans, so he asked me to lunch… or did I ask him? I can't remember. My point is that we're having lunch tomorrow at your diner, Luke."

"Oh… okay well thanks for telling me."

"That's it?"

"What?"

"I'm having lunch with an ex-boyfriend, and you're not jealous or worried or anything?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Would you like me to be?"

"No. I'm just wondering. I mean, before Nicole you didn't really seem like the jealous type, but when she cheated on you, and you beat up that guy's car, you seemed a bit more like the jealous type than earlier thought."

"Well I'm not worried about you. First of all, I trust you. Second, if I didn't trust you, it wouldn't matter because you'd be in my establishment where I can keep an eye on you; and third, you and Alex didn't date for very long, meaning you guys didn't really click, so I just am really not worried."

"Okay, well… First of all we actually did click… well except for that whole fishing thing, but he took me to a spa afterwards, so it was all okay. Second, did I tell you he is going to be a millionaire in a couple of years?"

"No. I believe you left that part out."

"Well he is, and he got cuter too."

"Okay. I'm still not worried. He can't be cuter than me."

"Good. I'm glad you trust me so much. And you're right there are only three men cuter than you: Willy Wonka, oompa loompas, and the Pillsbury Doughboy."

"Me too, and which Willy Wonka?"

"The Gene Wilder of course! He really knows how to compliment a top hat. Johnny Depp looked too 'Michael Jackson-y' for my taste."

"Of course… and I'm not worried about the oompa loompas because there is no way Wonka would let _you_ into his factory."

"Dirty!"

"Ah Jeez! I walked right into that one."

"Yes you did."

"Anyways, as I was saying, he would not let you into his chocolate factory because you would eat everything and try to steal an oompa loompa."

"I could still have the Pillsbury Doughboy. I bet he'd let me name him!"

"First of all, he is computer-generated, so you wouldn't even be able to touch him, and second of all, what the heck would you name the Pillsbury Doughboy?"

"First of all, you totally just ruined my dream, and second of all, I would name him Doughbury Pillsboy."

"Of course you would…"

"What? It's a good name!"

"Yeah. It sounds like something you'd call someone who sticks pills into dough for a living."

"Well, maybe he does that when he's not being cute and giggly in those commercials!"

"You have too much time on your hands… I think the Pillsbury Doughboy is gay."

"What? He most certainly is not!"

"He giggles when you touch his belly, he likes to bake, and he wears that girly scarf around his neck. "

"Well, he's just very in touch with his feminine side. Besides, if he were gay, he'd be more colorful. White and blue aren't exactly the prettiest colors."

"I can't believe I'm even having this discussion with you. How did we start talking about this?"

"I was telling you who to be jealous of if they ever come to Stars Hollow."

"Oh right."

She yawned. "I'm getting sleepy. I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm hanging out with Rory all day tomorrow."

"I thought you had to work."

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Michel bribed me into leaving early by saying he'll work a double-shift tomorrow."

"Weren't you already going to let him do that?"

"Yeah, but he didn't know that until after we made the deal."

"Oh that's just mean."

"That's what he gets for being an annoying Frenchman who complains all the time."

"Okay. Well, I have an early delivery tomorrow, so I'm going to bed too."

"Okay. Good night!"

"G'night. See you tomorrow… Are you still coming over tomorrow night?"

"Yep, if that's still alright with you."

"That's more than alright."

"Good! See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah." They hung up the phone at the same time. Luke went straight to bed because that was what he was going to do when the phone rang. Lorelai went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before going to bed, so she didn't have to do it in the morning.

**Capos Ristorante**

Michel was waiting patiently at his reserved table at Capos Ristorante in Hartford. The restaurant was fashionable and contemporary. The inside was decorated with oil paintings and flowers and plants, and the lighting was dim and romantic. It was a small restaurant, and there were white tablecloths on every table, a vase of flowers places in the middle. There was a piano bar in the distance, and outside was a beautiful patio surrounded by a garden and lit by carefully set-up twinkle lights. He had gotten there a couple minutes early and was now waiting for his date to arrive.

A/N: Guess what! CLIFFHANGER! Boo ha ha! Capos Ristorante is a real, expensive Italian restaurant in Hartford, Connecticut. I looked it up! Yay internet! It is 12:21 AM, and I'm exhausted or else I would have kept going with this. Review please. I want to get 9 or 10 reviews before my next update!


	43. Babette Knows?

-1WHOOOOOoooooo! I'm hyper. Today is eat-a-lot-of-junk Day for me! I've had two brownie bites, two oatmeal cream pies, uh Oh and M&M's… that all I've eaten ALL day, and the only time I ate anything was 30 minutes ago when I got home from school. Yes. I'm a rile breaker. Get over it.

Luke'sGirl- I know he's hotter than those three, but in real life, he's the same age as my dad, so I try not to say that.

Tears4Chris- It's too hard!

Bluedaisy05- Yay! Another Virginian! …Anyways, I'm glad we agree about anything, and that's all I'm saying about that… Thanks for reviewing!

Rubberducky3399- tehe! Thanks! Doughbury Pillsboy!

Tara- Yes. It is illegal to use caps. Didn't you get the memo? I decided to make a 'nice' cliffhanger last night… mainly because I was half asleep when I wrote it…

Sorry if I missed any of you. I know I was able to reply to some of you the 'allowed' way, but I'm not sure whether I forgot anyone or not, and I'm too tired to check. Sorry!

I'll start where I left off last time.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 40-something**

**Capos Ristorante**

Michel was waiting patiently at his reserved table at Capos Ristorante in Hartford. The restaurant was fashionable and contemporary. The inside was decorated with oil paintings and flowers and plants, and the lighting was dim and romantic. It was a small restaurant, and there were white tablecloths on every table, a vase of flowers places in the middle. There was a piano bar in the distance, and outside was a beautiful patio surrounded by a garden and lit by carefully set-up twinkle lights. He had gotten there a couple minutes early and was now waiting for his date to arrive.

A couple minutes after he arrived, the hostess escorted a woman to his table. He stood up. "Jessica?"

"Michel?"

"Yes! It's me."

"Wow!" They hugged, and Michel helped her into her seat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He sat down across from her. "Wow, Jessica. You look great."

She was a tall skinny woman with flowing, long brown hair that cascaded past her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her gray-green eyes glistened in the dim light, and she was wearing a dress that complemented her body perfectly. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. I see your accent hasn't left you."

Michel was wearing one of his many Armani suits and Italian leather shoes. "Thanks. No it hasn't. That's probably because I still talk with my mother. She lives in Paris now."

"Wow, Paris? That's where I hope to be one day. I don't think my clothing designs are quite that complex yet, though." The waiter walked up to them, introduced himself and took their orders. "Michel, are you sure you can afford all this? The prices here are pretty high."

"I'm positive. Order anything you'd like."

"Okay…"

After they sent in their orders, they started talking about the years they had missed. "So you're a fashion designer now?"

"Yep, and I'm living in New York."

"That's great. Do you like the city?"

"It's nice. It's a lot different than Connecticut, but I adapted to it pretty quickly."

"Good."

"Yeah… So what do you do now?"

"Oh. I am a manager at an inn."

"Oh okay. Which one? Have I heard of it?"

"Probably not. It's called the Dragonfly Inn. It's in Stars Hollow."

She laughed. "Do you really work there?"

"Yes…" He got a little nervous. "Is that bad?"

"Oh no! It's just… I'm staying there while I'm in Connecticut. I figured I might as well stay in a small quiet town. Less traffic and stuff, you know?"

"Yeah… When did you check in? You'd think I would have seen you."

"Oh it was around 5:00."

"Oh okay. I left around 4:30, so I guess we just missed each other."

"Yep." The waiter brought out their food and asked them if they needed anything else. "Uh… no I'm good, thanks."

"Me too."

The waiter smiled and left them alone. Just then, they heard some people start to sing "Happy Birthday" at the bar. Jessica looked over and said, "Oh look, Michel. There's a cute old couple at the bar, and they're dinging the man 'Happy Birthday!'" Michel looked over to the bar and gasped when he saw the woman give the man a big kiss. "Oh that's so cute!"

"That's disgusting." Michel walked over to the bar and tapped the man on the shoulder. When he turned around, the man's jaw dropped. "Taylor! You and Patty are together?"

He practically shouted. Patty choked on her drink and turned around to face Michel, wiping her mouth with a napkin. Jessica walked over to him. "Michel! Leave these poor people alone. They're just having a good time!"

Taylor spoke up. "It's okay. We know each other." He turned to Michel. "Please! Don't tell anyone about this. We want to keep it a secret. Not even Babette knows about this." Patty coughed. Taylor looked at her. "Babette knows?"

"Well uh… It accidentally slipped and…" She faded off.

He turned back to Michel. "Okay, so Babette, Luke, and Lorelai know, but that's it! Please don't tell."

Michel gasped. "Lorelai knows?"

"Yes, but I bribed her not to tell anyone."

"Uh huh…"

"You know, Taylor, now that Babette knows, it will probably be all over town anyways."

"I can't believe you let it slip to Babette of all people."

"I couldn't help it Taylor! She kept bombarding me with questions like why haven't I gone dancing or on a date in such a long time. I _had_ to tell her! You know how persuasive she can be." Then, she whispered to him. "Besides, if the rest of the town knows, you can start bugging Luke and charging Lorelai full price again!"

"What are you whispering?"

"Well, Michel, Patty and I have decided to let you tell people about us."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, Michel."

"Thank you, Taylor. Kirk is going to be _so_ mad when he finds out I knew something before he did…"

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be very upset."

"Michel, we should probably get back to out desserts."

"Yes of course." He turned back to Patty and Taylor. "I'll see you two later."

"Okay. Bye, Michel."

Michel and Jessica went back to their table, finished their desserts, and talked for a while longer over coffee. "I guess we should get going. I have to work a double-shift at the inn tomorrow."

"Oh jeez! What did you do to deserve that?"

"Oh you know… I was just… bored."

She smiled. "I see…"

"Would you like me to take you back to the inn?"

"Oh that would be great! I came here in a taxi."

"Okay. Lets get going then."

"Okay." They got their coats and went to his car. They drove the twenty minutes to the inn in a compatible silence. He walked her to her room. "Thanks, Michel. I had fun tonight."

He smiled. "Yes. It was nice to catch up… maybe we can go out again sometime?"

She smiled too. "I'd like that, Michel." She unlocked her door, kissed Michel on the cheek, walked inside her room, and waved to him before closing the door. He smiled and placed his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him. He walked to his car and drove home with a content smile on his face. When he got home, he changed, set his alarm, and went straight to bed. He had a loooong day ahead of him tomorrow.

**The next morning: Gilmore House**

Lorelai woke up with the sun staring her in the eye. She groaned and rolled over trying to avoid the fact that she needed to get up. Then, she remembered why she had to get up. She smiled._ I'm spending the day with Rory and the night with Luke! What could be better than that?_ Then, she remembered what she was doing for lunch. _Ah jeez! Ah jeez? When did I start saying that? I sound like Luke! Oh no! I'd better still like coffee. Coffee!_

Lorelai shot out of bed and walked down the steps as quickly as she could without falling over. When she got to the kitchen, there was already hot coffee in the pot waiting for her. "Hey!"

She heard the voice from behind her and jumped. "Gosh, Rory! Are you _trying_ to kill me? I'm going to need a respirator!"

Rory laughed. "Sorry… Did you call Luke last night?"

"Yes I did… We had a very strange talk. Something about the Pillsbury Doughboy. I renamed him Doughbury Pillsboy." She poured herself some coffee and sat across from Rory.

Rory giggled. "That sound like what you'd call someone who stuffs dough with pills." Lorelai gasped and gaped at her daughter. "What?"

"That's almost exactly what Luke said!"

"Weird! …Great minds think a like."

"Whoa! You'd better take that back right now, Missy!"

"What? Why?"

"Because if you think like Luke, you'd think coffee and burger are bad, and you wouldn't let me use my cell phone in the diner."

"Yes, but I'd also be completely in love with you."

"Okay, Hon. You obviously haven't had enough coffee this morning. That comment was very disturbing and disgusting."

She made a face. "You're right… Sorry…"

"So uh… did you talk about Jess?"

"Yes…"

"And…"

"And… He took it pretty well. He's glad there's still hope."

"Good."

"Yeah… good."

"Did you tell him that you're having lunch with soon-to-be-rich Alex at Luke's diner today?"

"Yes."

"How'd he take it?"

"Very well, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said he trusts me and that even if he didn't, we'd be at his establishment, so he'd be able to keep an eye on us."

"I see… I bet he'd be jealous if you guys weren't eating at his diner."

"Yeah… probably…"

"Do you want to go?"

"Go where?"

"To Luke's for breakfast of course."

"Oh! Of course! That way, we can pick up videos and junk food for today!"

"Exactly."

"Okay. I'll go get changed. Be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay. I will!"

A/N: I know it wasn't the best date ever, and Michel was pretty freaking out of character, but I couldn't help it. AND I know the end wasn't that great either, but it's the best I can do. I have a lot on my mind right now. Okay, so my band teacher p---ed me off today. I wont explain what happened unless you ask. Just know that it is mostly his fault for my not updating earlier and my icky update now.


	44. Shouldn't You Be at the Inn?

Well… it iced outside again, so I have no school… again.

GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid- I'm glad Luke wasn't mad too. My brain can be nice sometimes… He may not seem like a threat now, but wait until… okay, so he's not too much of a threat since Lorelai wouldn't go after money.

Rubberducky3399- Thanks! Uh… I updated! (Nah! Really, Kristen?)

Bluedaisy05- I bet your band teacher didn't tell your class you were an embarrassment to him and the school, that you sucked, and that you were the worst group in the school. All of those comments are not true, by the way… I just moved here in October, and I already hate him. I love playing music on lots of instruments, but he makes it… not so fun…

Just Can't Help It

Chapter 44

Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner and found a table right away. The diner had a few morning stragglers, but it wasn't too busy. Luke walked out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw them talking at a table. He walked over to them. "Hey."

Lorelai smiled. "Hi." He leaned in and kissed her. "Hey."

"Get a room please!"

Luke blushed, and Lorelai laughed. "We have one. Where's yours?"

"It will be a Yale in couple of days."

Lorelai frowned. "Oh yeah…"

Luke noticed that Lorelai was still a little sad and decided to cheer her up a bit. "Well, Rory, since this is your last breakfast here for a while, you and your mother can order whatever you want o the house."

Rory smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai smiled too. "So if we ordered toast with butter, grape jelly, pickles, and whipped cream we could have it?" Luke just made a disgusted face. "I'm kidding! Jeez, Luke, even I'm not that bad."

"Right…"

"Hey!"

Rory laughed. "I will have blueberry pancakes with butter and syrup, a side of bacon, and lots of coffee!"

"Oh! Me too! But make mine Chocolate chip!"

"You guys are disgusting," Was all Luke said before he walked away to make their breakfast.

The girls laughed. Jess came down and saw the girls laughing at the table. "Hey. Do you mind if I join you?"

Lorelai looked at Rory said, "Fine by me."

"Okay, thanks… So what's so funny?"

"Luke still hasn't gotten over the fact that his girlfriend and his girlfriend's daughter have disgusting eating habits."

Luke was standing behind them. "Disgusting doesn't even begin to describe it."

Lorelai jumped. "Jeez! Is the whole world trying to kill me?"

"Rory, what is your crazy mother talking about now?"

"I scared her this morning when she came downstairs to get some cof-" Lorelai kicked Rory's leg under the table. "Uh cough syrup."

"Cough syrup? Are you sick, Lorelai?"

"Oh, no. It's just a little cold."

"Are you sure? I could make some soup or something."

"No thanks, Luke. I'm okay."

"Okay." He turned to Jess. "Can I get you anything?"

"Sure. I'll just have some pancakes and coffee."

"Okay. It'll be right out."

"Hey! Why didn't you make a face and scoff at him?"

"Because, while he did order coffee, he also only ordered normal pancakes."

"Ohhhhh." Lorelai and Rory said it at the same time, scaring Jess and Luke.

"Please, don't do that ever again."

"We won't make any promises."

"Yeah whatever."

Luke walked away to go make Jess's pancakes. He came back, set Jess's food in front of him, and walked away. Lorelai gasped. "Did you guys see that? He totally ignored me and the fact that my coffee mug is almost empty!" Jess and Rory laughed as Lorelai picked up her mug and walked over to the counter. "Lucas! I think you forgot something… again." He didn't answer. "Luke!"

He turned around. "Yes?"

She set her mug on the counter. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes huh!"

"I'm talking to you aren't I?"

"Yes, but you didn't before!"

"Well, you said Lucas. I thought you were talking to someone else."

"Whatever. You forgot my coffee."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Look! My mug is… completely full." Luke laughed as she stared into the mug, amazed. "Luke!"

"What?"

"You did that on purpose."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Did what?"

"You filled my mug when I wasn't looking on purpose, so you could laugh at me while I was arguing with you."

"Prove it."

She gasped. "Luke!" He was laughing now, as well as Rory and Jess who were watching intently. "You're mean!" she pouted.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He walked to her side of the counter and wrapped his arms around her.

"No you're not!"

"You're right I'm not, but I was just paying you back."

"For what? I never did anything to you!"

He scoffed. "For the thing with Taylor."

"Oh. That."

"Yes that. Now go eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"But I wanna sit with you!"

"Then, go get your plate and bring it over here."

She sighed. "Jeez! Do I have to do everything myself?" He looked at her, accusingly. "Okay…"

Luke let go of Lorelai, and she went to the table, picked up her plate, walked back to the counter, and sat beside Luke. "All better?"

"Yep! You're so smart!"

"Oh yeah. A genius."

"Of course, you'll never be as smart as Rory."

"Probably not."

"… I don't think anyone will."

"Mom! I'm not that smart"  
"You'd better be! Yale is very expensive."

"Mom, you're not paying for Yale, remember?"

"Oh yeah… well all your books were really expensive."

"Okay. I'll give you that."

"Speaking of me not paying for Yale, are you going to your grandparents' tonight for dinner?"

Rory sighed. "Yeah…"

"I'm sorry."

"Uh huh. Me too. My last night of freedom will be spent with the wicked witch of the west… At least I'll also be with the wizard of Oz."

"Yeah… I bet he'd buy you real ruby slippers."

"Probably…"

Rory and Jess talked a while, while Luke and Lorelai flirted a bit. "Rory and I should get going soon. We have a lot to watch today, and it's almost time for my lunch date."

"Date?"

Lorelai smiled. "Fine. Lunch… rendezvous. I knew you were a little jealous."

"Am not!"

"Uh huh okay… Then, how about, if the lunch goes well, I'll go out to dinner with him, and you can just go to bed early."

"How about not."

"Jealous."

"Shut up."

She gasped, but before she could say anything, Luke's lips were on Lorelai's. They pulled apart breathlessly. "Okay."

Rory walked up to them to get Lorelai. "Mom, we're running out of valuable movie-watching time"  
"Okay, I'm coming! I'll meet you at Doose's."

"Okay. Bye, Luke."

"Bye, Rory." Rory walked out of the diner and into Doose's. There was a big crowd around the shop.

Back inside the diner, Lorelai kissed Luke one last time and told him she'd see him later. She said bye to Jess and left the diner to catch up with Rory. Once outside, she almost bumped into her daughter. "Rory, why are you still out here?" She looked up and saw what Rory was staring at. "Why is everyone standing out here?" Then, she heard Michel's voice.

"That's right, everyone. Taylor and Miss Patty are dating!"

"No!" She ran up to Michel. "Michel! How do you know that?"

"I saw them while I was on my date last night. Did you know yesterday was Taylor's birthday?"

"Michel, you can't tell anyone! I wont get discounts anymore! …Shouldn't you be at the inn?"

"I already have, Lorelai. It's too late." Lorelai glared at him. "You know what? You're right. I should be at the inn. See you later!" He tried to scurry away, but Lorelai grabbed his arm. "Hey! This is a new suit!"

"Yeah? It's very nice, Michel. Where'd you get it?"

He smiled. "Thank you. I got it a-"

"Michel!"

He jumped. "What, Lorelai?"

"Do you really think I care about where you got your suit?"

"Well… some things can change."

"So, Michel… how was your date?"

"It was great actually."

"Really? She actually likes you?"

"Yes she did."

"Really?"

"Yes! Why do you keep saying that?"

"I'm sorry. It's just hard to believe… Is she still pretty?"

He nodded. "She's gorgeous."

"Uh huh…"

"What? You don't believe me? Well you can see for yourself. She's staying at the Dragonfly for a couple of days."

"Really?"

"What is it with you and that word?"

"What is it with you and your clothes?"

"Whatever…"

"What does she do?"

"She's a fashion designer in New York."

"How convenient."

"She's very good, too."

"I'm sure…"

"Anyways, like you said earlier, I should be at the inn."

"Fine, but don't think this conversation is over. I can't believe you told the town about Patty and Taylor!" Michel just waved and walked away.

A/N: Sorry if this one looks funny. My computer is being weirder than usual (Which is making me angry), so I counldn't use italics or bold or underline or... anything. Thanks for all the lovely reviews you guys! Keep 'em coming! I don't have school again today because it 'iced.' Our power was out this morning. Luckily, my cow alarm clock (It moos and has black spots and a picture of a cow on the face! SO cool!) runs on batteries, so I woke up. My house has a generator, but the people hooked some stuff up wrong… The hot water wasn't connected to it, so my mom had to boil water in the kettle and use that to wash her hair. Ha ha It's pretty early, so I should get one or two more posted today. I'm not sure if I'll get any done tomorrow because I'm going to be partying from 5-11, and before that, I have to go to the store to get sodas and stuff. Review please! 


	45. BLCheeseburger

-1Bluedaisy05- Yes. He was quite an a. Normally, I'd ASSume that he was having a bad day, BUTT he says stuff like that all the time. Anyways… In class, I play flute, but on my own time, I play piano, guitar, a bit on the drums, and I can play clarinet. I don't know the notes, but I can play two octaves of a scale. My clock is kinda 'Lorelai.' That might actually be why I got it. I have almost that same personality. I like how you commented on my chapter at the very end of the review, kept me in suspense… Thank you!

Rubberducky3399- No! …Fine. Here!

RogueHoney- You know what would be luckier than two? More than two! Yes. Michel's girlfriend will be playing a uh… significant role. As a matter of fact, you can expect to see from her very soon. wink wink Oh behave! Ha ha… sorry I had to say that… Thanks!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 45**

Rory and Lorelai had just finished setting up the junk food and set the movies by the TV. When Lorelai looked at the clock, she sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go."

"Already?"

"Yeah. Look."

Rory frowned. "Oh man. I thought we'd get at least one movie in."

"Me too. Sorry, kid. We can start watching them as soon as I get home though."

"Okay."

"See you later."

"Have fun."

"Right…" And with that, Lorelai headed out the door and to the inn. When she got there, Alex was standing at the front desk. Michel saw her coming and walked away quickly. "Hey, Alex."

"Hi, Lorelai."

"You ready to go?"

"Of course!"

"Good."

They walked to the diner quietly. When they got there, Lorelai led him to a table, and they sat down. A couple minutes later, Luke walked up. "Hey."

Lorelai smiled. "Hi, Luke this is Alex. Alex, Luke."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Alex held out his hand for Luke to shake.

"Yeah you too." Luke shook his hand. When he let go, he took out his order pad and pencil. "You ready to order?"

"Alex?"

"Oh sure. I'll have a BLT and some coffee."

"Oh! Me too… except change the BLT into a BLcheeseburger." Luke looked at her shocked. "What?"

"You want lettuce on your burger?"

Lorelai gasped. "Ew! No! I want a big Lorelai cheeseburger. Jeez, man, get with it."

"Right sorry."

"Oh! And uh can you make that be a BBLcheeseburger?"

"What's the other 'B'? Broccoli?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Bacon it is then."

"Thanks, Luke!"

He nodded and walked away. "Well your eating habits haven't changed."

She laughed. "Never have, never will."

"I figured as much."

"So uh… Is anything new with you besides the taverns?"

"No not really."

"Oh… You know, you could get a new fishing boat with all the money you'll be making."

He laughed. "I could, yes."

Luke set their food down in front of them. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks."

"Yeah, Butch, I think we're good."

He looked at her accusingly. "We'll talk about that later."

She smiled and waved him off. "Butch?"

"It was his nickname in high school. He hates it, but that just keeps me going."

"Yeah I bet."

Lorelai watched as a tall brunette woman walked into the diner. She walked straight up to the counter, to Luke. She sat on a stool, and he poured her a cup of coffee. She watched as the woman flirted with Luke, touching his arm, flicking her hair… Luke was smiling like an idiot, and his eyes were glowing. He said something, and the woman laughed and flicked her hair again. Her white teeth sparkled in the light of the diner. He went into the kitchen and a few minutes later, he brought out a salad and set it in front of her. She started up another conversation with him. "Lorelai?"

She snapped out of her trance. "Oh uh… Sorry, Alex… I uh… need more coffee. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

She stood up, grabbed her mug, and walked over to Luke. "Luke, coffee please." He didn't respond. "Luke!"

He jumped and looked over at Lorelai. "Oh. Hey, Lorelai."

"Hi, Luke… coffee please?"

"Oh uh yeah hold on. I just have to make a fresh pot."

"Okay. I'll just wait here I guess."

"Okay."

Luke turned around and filled the machine. Then, he turned back around to the two women in front of him. "So, Luke is it?"

"Yeah."

"Your coffee is incredible."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

She smiled. "Oh. Looks like the coffee's done."

He turned and looked at the coffee behind him. "I think you're right." He grabbed the pot and filled Lorelai's mug. "There ya go."

He set the pot back in its holder and turned back to the other woman. "Thanks." She muttered and walked back to the table.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's great… Do you want to go for a walk?"

He looked a bit surprised. "Uh… yeah sure."

He walked up to the counter where the cash register is. Luke saw them standing there and said, "You guys done already?"

"Yep."

"You don't want any dessert?"

"No. We're good. We'd like to pay now please."

"Lorelai, you never turn down dessert."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

He looked at her, confused. "Okay… Your total comes to $8.23." Alex handed him the money. "Have a nice day."

Alex said, "You too."

When Lorelai didn't say anything, Alex guided her out of the diner with his hand on the small of her back. Luke sighed. _What's her problem?_

While they were walking to the inn, Lorelai told Alex a few stories about some events that had happened over the past couple months. Alex laughed and told her about a few of his own adventures. When they got back to the inn, he said, "I had fun today, Lorelai."

"Yeah. Me too… We should keep in touch."

"Yeah. I'll give you my new number… Do you have any paper?" She reached into her purse and found a piece of scrap paper. "Great." He wrote down his number and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hopefully, I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye, Alex."

"Bye." He gave her a hug and went into the inn.

When Lorelai got home, she went straight into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Rory walked in from the kitchen. "Long lunch?"

"Well… the parts with Alex were good."

"Good… What other parts were there?"

"The parts where Luke totally ignored me to flirt with some tall pretty chick."

"I see… You're jealous."

"Well yeah… wouldn't you be?"

"I guess so… especially after he said he trusted you with Alex and then went on to flirt with some other woman right in front of you."

"Exactly! Gah! Men can be so infuriating sometimes."

"Yeah… At least Alex was good."

"Yeah… He was really nice. We skipped dessert and took a walk. I guess he could tell I was a little upset."

"That's cool I guess. I bet Luke was suspicious when you skipped out on dessert."

"Nah! He was too infatuated with the new pretty, tall woman."

"Uh huh… What do you say we start on those movies?"

"I say, you're a smart girl."

"You don't have to remind me." They laughed. Rory put the first DVD into the DVD player, and they got settled on the couch with their junk food in hand. By the third movie, they had eaten half of the junk and were starting to get sleepy. It was dark outside, and there weren't any lights on in the house besides the one coming from the TV. They fell asleep halfway through the third movie.

Back in the diner, Luke was starting to get nervous. _She should have been here by now._ He had closed the diner early just for that occasion. Then, he remembered her attitude towards him when she left the diner with Alex earlier that day. '_What's wrong with her? She wouldn't have ditched me for that guy… would she?' Of course not, that's ridiculous. She probably just lost track of time. She'll be here soon. _He sat at the counter and waited for twenty more minutes. Then, he got impatient and frustrated and decided to go over to her place to see what was keeping her. When he got there, he didn't see any lights on. He knocked on the door, but nobody answered. He tried the doorbell, and then he remembered that it was broken. She had asked him to fix it a couple days ago. He looked for the frog and found the key. He went to unlock the door, but when he turned the key, the knob turned. _Of course. She never locks her doors._ He walked into her house and into the living room. There, he saw Rory and Lorelai sleeping on the couch. A movie was playing quietly, and there were half-eaten bags of candy and an empty pizza box on the table. _She really did ditch me! _He leaned over her and shook her softly.

She stirred and opened her eyes. She jumped when she saw Luke leaning over her. "Luke!" She whispered groggily. "What are you doing here? You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry. I guess I just-"

"You stood me up! Lorelai, you said you were coming!"

"I'm sorry, Luke!" She was almost shouting now.

Rory stirred. "Mom?" She sat up and saw Luke standing in front of her mother. "Luke? What are you doing here?"

"Talking to your mother. What does it look like?" He snapped at her.

"Sorry… I'm gonna be in my room."

Lorelai said "Okay" sweetly to her daughter. Then, once Rory was out of the living room, she yelled at Luke. "You can yell at me all you want, but you will _not_ speak to my daughter like that! Who the heck do you think you are, Luke?"

"What are you talking about? I just answered her question!"

"You snapped at her, Luke! Nobody does that to her. Not even me!"

"Whatever."

"Luke, what is your problem? If anybody has a right to be mad, it's me!"

"What? Lorelai, you have no reason to be mad at me! I'm mad at you because you stood me up after we confirmed a plans at least three times."

"Luke! I was watching a movie; it was dark. I fell asleep! I didn't stand you up!"

"Yeah okay…"

"And I have a perfectly good reason to be mad at you!"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Well for one thing, you just broke into my house…again. You barge in here like you own the place, wake me up, and yell a Rory!"

He scoffed. "I didn't yell at her! I was just answering her question… forcefully. I didn't _barge _in anywhere! I used your spare key out of the frog. I didn't even need that though because your stupid door was unlocked. The only reason I had to do that was because your stupid doorbell doesn't work!"

"It doesn't work because _you_ haven't fixed it like I asked you to."

"Why didn't you call an electrician? I'm not even certified to do that for you!"

She scoffed. "Oh! You have got to be kidding me!"

"What? No! I'm not kidding!"

"Whenever I call somebody to come, you yell at me and say that I should have called you because you can do it for free and do it right, Luke. I didn't call because of _you_!"

"Oh yeah… everything's my fault!"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my house, Luke. I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"We're not talking we're arguing."

"Luke, my mother asked you to leave." Rory walked into the living room and stood beside Lorelai.

"Oh! Come on, Rory! You can't do this."

"I am! Leave, Luke. She doesn't want you here."

He looked from Rory to Lorelai. Both of them had their arms crossed across their chests. "Fine! I'm gone!"

He stomped out of the living room, out of the house, and slammed the door behind him. Lorelai flinched when the door slammed. The house shook. "Are you okay, mom?"

"I need to sit down." Lorelai fell onto the couch behind her, and Rory walked over and sat beside Lorelai, pulling her into her arms. Lorelai wrapped her arms around Rory's back and started crying on her shoulder.

Outside, Luke was standing in front of the door, breathing heavily. _What the hell did I just do?_

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! ;)


	46. Love You Too

-1rat bastard- Interesting name choice… We'll see what happens.

Rubberducky3399- tehehe! Yay! I think it quite possibly was three, yes. (Happy now LittleGGLover?) I'm glad you liked it! I love drama too! I just had to think of a good way to bring it on!

LittleGGLover- Oops! Looks like I made somebody mad… And yet, you can't resist my strangely unique… anything… I'm glad you still trust me though. You people should know that I'm can't keep them apart for too long, so even if I don't get them back together in this chapter, I probably will in the next one… I guess I know the answer to my earlier question… My biggest and bestest fan wouldn't hate me. He/She would be behind me no matter what! Unless it was something really bad…

Bluedaisy05- At least somebody still loves me! Ha ha… I'm glad you understand where I'm coming from! Thank you, I can be quite clever sometimes, if I do say so myself… which I do… Keep reading!

GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid - Ha ha ha! I think you had my new favorite reaction. Good job! Don't worry though…

Err- Ha ha! What's up with all these weird names? Thanks… I think.

Normallyweirdm- Maybe I don't wanna make the booboo better! Okay so yes I do…sometime.

RogueHoney- Thanks, hon… Te he…

Wow is all I have to say too! …Okay not really. Guess what I did to make you guys happy? I woke up early (10:15) so I could finish this chapter before I have to leave for the party. You're welcome!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 46**

The next morning, Lorelai woke up feeling exhausted and stiff. She got out of her bed and went into the bathroom. When she looked at herself in the mirror, the memories of last night flooded into her head. Her face was tear-stained. She had gone to be with her make-up still on, so it was smudged all over her face and her pillow. She felt horrible. She washed her face and went downstairs to get some coffee. When she got into the kitchen, she saw Rory standing by Mr. Coffee. She moaned. "Coffee…"

Rory turned and looked at her mother who was now sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. She poured two mugs of coffee, set one down in front of Lorelai, and sat down across the table from her, taking a sip of her own dark water. "You look great this morning."

Lorelai raised her head and took a sip of her coffee. "Gee thanks. Love the sarcasm."

"Sorry."

"Eh, that's okay."

"I can't believe he would act like that, mom."

"Rory, please. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay… I could stay a little while longer if you need me to…"

"I'll be fine, Ror. You need to go back to school."

"Are you sure?"

"Hon, I'm positive. Go! Pack! Leave your helpless mother all alone."

"If you say so…"

"I do."

"Okay. I'll go pack then."

"Good. I'm gonna go get ready for work. Don't leave before saying goodbye."

Rory gasped. "I wouldn't think of it!"

Lorelai smiled. "Good girl." She picked up her mug and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for work.

When she came back down, Rory was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Babe."

"Hey."

Lorelai sat beside Rory. "You all packed?"

"Yep… This sucks, mom."

"I know it does, Rory. Just remember, if the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off of it." They laughed. "But seriously, Ror. Everything will be fine. When I'm ready, I'll go and talk things out with him."

"When?"

"I don't know. I just… need to cool off, you know?"

"Yeah… I know."

Rory stood up, and Lorelai followed. "You heading off?"

"Yeah. I want to get there a little early, so Paris doesn't do anything she shouldn't."

Lorelai smiled. "Okay. I'll see you next break!"

"Yep! Call me whenever you want."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Call me whenever you want within reasonable hours."

"Okay. I will." She lifted one of Rory's bags and walked with her to her car. "See ya later."

"Yep! Bye, mom. I love you!"

"Love you too! Good luck with Marty!"

"Thanks."

They hugged and kissed each other on the cheek. Lorelai waved as Rory backed out of the driveway and drove down the street. Then, she hopped into her jeep and headed to work. When she got there, she saw Michel standing at the desk looking through some papers. She walked over to him. "Hey, Michel, any messages for me?"

"Lorelai, I'm sorry. Please don't yell at me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Michel. Messages please?"

"Um… Okay." He handed her a few slips of paper and watched as she walked into her office and closed the door. He let out a sigh of relief and continued working.

A few minutes later, Michel knocked on Lorelai's door. "Yes?"

He opened it and walked inside. "The grungy diner man is on line 2."

"So?"

"So he wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"What do I look like? You're secretary?"

"You will if you keep giving me that attitude."

He walked out of her office and picked up the phone. Lorelai smiled. Later that morning, Lorelai went into the kitchen to get some coffee. "Hey, Lorelai."

"Hey, Sook," She said as she poured herself a mug full.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really."

"You sure? You seem a little down."

"Well uh… Rory left for Yale this morning."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Okay… Um… Lorelai?"

"Yes?"

"I have a big favor to ask you."

"Okay…"

"Okay so I already know who can cover for me and have planned out the menu. Jackson was hoping I could take a few days off next week so we could go on a family vacation."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have fun."

"But we have that group of twenty people coming next week."

"I'll be fine. You said you've already got everything planned and your chef picked, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then it's fine. Have a good time."

"Oh! Thanks, Lorelai!" She ran over and hugged her friend making Lorelai spill some of her coffee on her white shirt.

"Crap!"

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Lorelai. I forgot you were holding coffee."

"It's alright Sookie. I'll just go home and change."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Lorelai walked out of the inn and went to her car. When she arrived at her house, she saw someone sitting on her front porch. When she got closer, she said, "Shouldn't you be at the diner?"

"There's a lull. Lane's covering for me."

She walked inside, and Luke followed her. "Luke, go away." She ran up the stairs.

"We need to talk, Lorelai."

"Not right now we don't. I'm busy."

"Busy? You're at your house!" She ran in her room, slammed her door in his face, and locked it. Then she picked up a new shirt, went into the bathroom slammed the door and turned on the facet to the tub, so she couldn't hear him. When she turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom, she heard Luke bang on her door. "Lorelai please!"

"No! I have to get back to the inn!"

She looked around her room and saw the window. She remembered when Luke was drunk and climbed the tree and came in the window. _It's a good thing I got some training doing this when I was younger._ She opened her window and climbed down the tree.

Luke had been waiting for a response from her when he heard a car screeching out of Lorelai's driveway. _No way._ He opened the front door and saw the back of her jeep turning at the end of the street. _How the… What the… Where did she? _

Luke sighed, got in his truck, and drove back to the diner. He saw Rory walking out of Doose's, going to her car. He got out of his truck and ran over to her. "Rory."

"Luke…"

"Will you please convince your mother to talk to me? I tried calling, and I went to your house… I am _really_ sorry for snapping at you… and for yelling at your mother. You know I love both of you very munch."

"I know Luke, and I forgive you. But I have to get to school and don't have time to talk to my mom."

He sighed. "Okay… Thanks anyways."

"You're welcome." She got in her car. "Oh and Luke?" She called to him out the window.

He turned around. He looked so desperate. "Yeah?"

"I think she's more jealous than she is mad."

"What? Jealous of what?"

"The woman who was at the diner yesterday while mom was having lunch with Alex."

"Oh…"

"She said you ignored her."

"Oh man. And she's right, Rory, but I didn't mean to."

"I know, Luke. Just fix it, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll try." He turned and started to walk away.

"Oh Luke, one more thing."

He turned back around. "Yeah?"

"We love you too."

He smiled. "Thanks, Rory. Have a good time at school."

"Thanks. Good luck, Luke." She drove away.

Luke was sitting on a stool in his diner, looking at all his customers when an idea popped into his head. "Kirk! Come here for a second." Kirk looked at him, scared. Luke waved his pointer finger at him, and Kirk stood up and slowly walked to Luke.

Back at the inn, Lorelai was in her office trying to figure something out on her computer. The phone rang, and Michel picked up. "Hello, Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking."

"Hi. This is Kirk Gleason. Can I speak to Lorelai please?"

"Hold on." Michel walked into Lorelai's office and said, "Kirk's on line one."

"Okay. Thank you."

When Michel left her office and closed the door, she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Lorelai good. Don't hang up."

"Luke?"

"Yeah it's me. Can we please talk, Lorelai?"

"Not now, Luke."

"When?"

"When I'm ready."

"I talked to Rory. She said you weren't just mad about last night… That you're mad at me for ignoring you…"

She sighed. "Luke, later."

"Okay… Can you come to my place? For dinner?"

There was a pause at the other end of the phone, and then another sigh. "Okay."

"Really? And you'll actually show up?"

"Luke!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. I'll see you later."

"Okay. I love you, Lorelai." He heard the phone click in his ear and sighed.

At the inn, Lorelai was sitting in her office with her head on her desk. _This is going to be a long day…_

A/N: Okay so… That's it for now. Hopefully, I'll get another chapter done before I head out today. Thanks for reading this far. I know it's only been a little over a month, but I've written 46 chapters. You guys are great! Ha ha I loved your reactions to my last chapter. Review please!


	47. Why So Pushy?

-1GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid- Woot woot is correct… haha I don't really know what to say to you, which is sad because I usually have plenty to say to people… Now sometimes that plenty of what I have to say is not a very nice plenty, but some people are lucky if I talk at all because I don't do it very often… There. I said something to you… of course, it was about nothing… I could have been a writer for Seinfeld!

Normallyweirdm- Somebody had a little too much Powerade this morning... Ha ha I'm just playing... I used to have Power Ranger band-aids, but that was before they came out with all those other not-as-good versions of the show... I'm really hyper too because I get to go home (back to where I moved from) for a dance and a party tonight! I'm glad you liked it!

RogueHoney- You make me laugh... I'll give you a little riddle (rhymes! little riddle) about the woman, and we'll see if you can figure it out. Here goes: The woman is as significant as Jessica, but is not like a Rachel. Take a guess! Ha ha and I actually am writing a book. I mentioned it in a couple Author's notes at the beginning of my story. It's a mystery. See you at my book signing! Oh and I have one word for you! Procrastinator! Ha ha… I think you're my new favorite reviewer, but shh! Don't tell anyone! Ha And it's all because of the one you left me on the 8th of December.

Bluedaisy05- Thanks! I'm glad you liked that part. I was hoping it would work, and I guess it did. And you're my favorite just because you lived in VA…

Rubberducky3399- I'm sorry. This story is currently unavailable. It's dating my book, but I'll let you know if they brake up! Ha ha… I'm sure it loves you too, though. Oh! And it doesn't cheat, so don't try any moves on it… You're my favorite too!

Thank you all for being so into my story. I love it!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 47**

Lorelai walked out of her office to the front desk. "I'm taking the rest of the day off, Michel."

"You can't do that, Lorelai! Just because you're the boss doesn't mean you can just leave whenever you want."

"Oh it doesn't?"

"No. I can't believe you didn't know that, Lorelai. It's common since."

"Uh huh… Hey, Michel?"

"Yes?"

"Did Taylor happen to mention to you that Luke and I weren't telling anyone about him and Patty because of a bribe?"

"He did mention that, yes."

"Then, wouldn't common since have told you that you shouldn't tell anyone so that you don't make your boss or her boyfriend angry?"

"…It might…"

"Uh huh. So, Michel?"

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"Do you really want to argue about this any further?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Tell Sookie I'm leaving."

"Fine."

"Bye, Michel. Have a nice day!"

"Yeah whatever."

Lorelai watched as he went to the kitchen to tell Sookie. Then, she went out to her jeep and drove home. When she got home, she went straight into her living room, plopped down on her couch, and called… someone. "Hello?"

"Hello, favorite daughter of mine."

"Need I remind you that I'm your only daughter?"

"Oh… Right."

Rory laughed. "SO anyways, what's up?"

"Well… Luke called."

"Really?"

"Well no. Actually Kirk called, but when I picked up it was Luke."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay, explain later. What did Luke say?"

"Oh you know. The usual, grunt grunt scowl."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Scowls don't usually make a noise…"

"Well… okay fine. Hey! Maybe you should forget journalism and become a detective."

"Yeah because you know how much I like violence."

"Well there have been quite a few fights for you over the past few years."

Rory scoffed. "No there hasn't…"

Lorelai laughed. "Dean and Tristan, Dean and Tristan Part 2, Dean and Jess-"

"Hey! They did not fight. They just argued a lot."

"Remember that time when Dean was trying to break up that fight Jess was in, and Jess ended up going for him claiming it was because he had momentum?"

There was a pause at the other end of the line. "…That doesn't count."

"Sure… Oh! How about that other fake fight between the blonde guy and his friends?"

"That doesn't count either."

"Whatever… All I'm saying is that violence tends to find you quite easily."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… So what were we talking about before this strange turn in conversation?"

"Um… about how pretty I am?"

"Nope. Try again."

"Hmm… Nope. Don't think I remember…"

"Mom! Come on, what did Luke say?"

"Oh that? I thought we were done talking about that. He said… Coffee's bad. It makes you glad, and when you're glad it makes me mad because you make fun of my plaid."

"Nice try… good poem, by the way. I think you should get that published."

"Thanks! I'll look into it."

"Good. Now, seriously, what did he say?"

"Fine! You want the truth?"

"Yes!"

"You can't handle the truth!"

"Mom! You are so lucky I'm not there right now, or I'd steal all the coffee and hide it in one of Lane's floors, so you'll never find it."

"No! You can't do that!"

"I could, and I would."

"Hey! You rhymed too!"

"That's great. Now on with the story."

"Jeez! Why so pushy?"

"Mom!"

"Who peed in your cheerios this morning?"

"Mom!"

"Who died and made you president? Oh! Was it Paris?"

"Mom! Please! I don't have all day."

"Why? Do you have a hot date?"

"Lorelai!"

"Whoa! You almost sounded like my mother!"

"Gee thanks."

"Hey, you started it."

"Did not."

"Did t- Nice try, mother."

"Damn!"

"Speak!"

"I am not an animal! I am a human being."

"You wont be if you don't start telling me what he said soon."

"Soon? How soon is soon? Do you mean like noon-soon because that would be tomorrow… unless we go back in time, but we'd need a time machine and a-"

"Mom…"

"Oh! So you mean like now-soon? …But is that too soon?" All of a sudden, Lorelai heard a loud banging noise coming from Rory's end of the phone. She pulled the phone from her ear until it stopped. "Rory?"

"Yes, mom?"

"What the heck was that?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you… never mind. I'll just get on with my story."

"Good girl."

"I'm not a-"

"I know. I know. You're not an animal. I get it. Get on with the story please."

"Well… since you asked nicely…"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome… He tried to apologize, but I told him not now. He asked if I'd come over for dinner, and I said okay. That's pretty much it."

"Pretty much?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty much, meaning there's more."

"Well he told me he loved me, and then I hung up."

"What?"

"Yep…"

"You hung up on him when he told you he loves you?"

"Yep…"

"Mom!"

"Rory!" She mimicked.

"Well, you'd better say it back to him tonight."

"We'll see how it goes."

"Uh huh… you'll say it."

"If you say so. I have to go. Call me tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye, hon."

"Bye mom, love you."

"You too."

"See? Was that so hard?"

Lorelai laughed and hung up the phone.

At the diner, Luke was getting ready to close early so he could get ready for dinner that night. Sure, it was still afternoon, but he wanted everything to be perfect. He was giving one of his last costumers his change when who else but Taylor Doose walked in.

"Good afternoon, Luke." Taylor walked up to the counter where Luke was standing.

"Yep…"

"I couldn't help but notice that you have the 'closed' sign up in front of your diner."

"Technically, it's on the diner door."

"Luke… It's afternoon."

"Yes it is, and apparently a good one."

"You can't close your diner in the middle of the day, Luke."

"Well then it's a good thing it's after noon then, isn't it?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not. You're the one who still thinks it's the middle of the day."

Taylor sighed. "Luke, what will the tourists and town think if you close the diner before it's normal closing time?"

"Um… That the grumpy diner man finally had a life?"

"Luke, you are messing up the flow of the economy when you close the diner this early."

"Taylor, this is the first time I have ever closed my diner this early."

"Well yes but-"

"Go yell at Andrew for messing up the economy. He's the one who closes the book store so much that people look surprised when they walk passed and see a light on inside."

"Well… the town and tourists are used to that."

Luke scoffed. "How are tourists used to it if they're tourists? Did you add that to the brochure? Does it now say 'Come to Taylorville! It's just full of tacky shops, grass at the same height, and there is a new toupee shop in town to make up for the book store that never opens even though the man who runs it has less of a life than Kirk, the town's troublesome job-pursuing momma's boy, who somehow has more of a life than most of the people in this crazy town.'"

Taylor shook it off. "Speaking of crazy, what was up with that creepy thing you did a couple days ago? You were yelling at me, and I wasn't even in the diner."

"Oh uh… Lorelai decided to try and be funny and play a little trick on me. Don't change the subject, Taylor. Why do you even bother trying to get me to do this stupid stuff?"

"You know what, Luke?"

"What?"

"You're right."

"What?"

"You're right. Why should I waste my time trying to convince the most stubborn man in this town to do anything when there are many other pushovers here? Could it be because a change might help you? No. Of course not. It's all about me and this _crazy_ town."

"What are you talking about, Taylor?"

"The town is worried about you, Luke."

"What? Why?"

"Because you don't decorate, and you don't participate. They don't want you to end up like your uncle or you father."

"I am nothing like my uncle or my father. Get out, Taylor."

"But, Luke…"

"No, Taylor. I have stuff to do. Get out."

"Okay." And with that, Taylor left the diner.

A/N: I had an interesting A/N all set up for you, but it was really long, so I figured I'd use it for a shorter chapter. Thanks for reading. You know the drill. Review please, and I'll give you flippers, and if your cow never got to you, I'll send you a cow wearing flippers! Just pick the colors!


	48. Open Arms

-1Hi everybody! Quick message here. If I didn't reply to you, I am terribly sorry. I'm pretty sure I was able to reply to everyone today, but my memory isn't all that great right now because:

I'm really tired right now, and my glasses broke on Saturday (Too much dancing) so my eyes are tired which make me even more tired. I left my house to go to school at 7:40 this morning. I didn't get home today until 8:something PM. Wanna know why? Well, I'll tell ya anyways. I had band rehearsal after school today for 2 and a half hours. Then, I had to go to the mall and Kohl's so I could get my stupid clothes for the stupid band concert tomorrow night. Then! I got my mom to stop at McDonalds on the way home, so I could buy myself dinner because my dad made dinner, and he doesn't cook all that well. So, when I finally got home, I got online and looked at all of my lovely reviews. (Thank you!) Annnnd then I took a shower, and now, here I am at 10:52 writing this and getting ready to write this chapter. My eyes are blood-shot right now because I was only able to get four hours of sleep last night.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 48**

It was a little past six, and Lorelai was walking up the steps to Luke's apartment. She was wearing her normal jeans and long sleeved shirt. Her hair was curly because she didn't feel like messing with it. She knocked on the door, and, moments later, Luke opened it. When she saw what was awaiting her inside, she gasped. He had lit candles all over the apartment. The normal lights were off, and there were two long candlesticks in the middle of the kitchen table on top of a nice tablecloth. Beside the candlesticks was a bottle of wine and a bouquet of red short-stemmed roses. There was soft music playing in the back round. Luke was wearing his normal flannel and jeans, minus the hat. "Luke." She whispered.

"Come on in." She walked in silently, taking in the scene. "You can sit if you want. Dinner wont be ready for a few more minutes."

"Okay." She walked over to the couch and sat down. A few minutes later, Luke said dinner was ready, and she went and sat at the table. "So… what are we having?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs." He set the plates on the table and then sat across from Lorelai.

"Oh, Luke. It's beautiful, but I'm allergic to pasta."

His smile quickly turned to a frown. "What?"

Lorelai smiled. "Relax, Luke I'm just kidding."

He sighed. "Lorelai, that really wasn't funny."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. After I the way I treated you the other day, I'm not surprised that you got upset with me. It just took me a little while for me to realize it."

"It's okay, Luke. I'm over it. I just needed a little time… I don't know why I got so jealous."

"Yeah. It's a bit ironic actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were teasing me about being jealous of Alex, and you were the on who ended up jealous."

"Yeah… I just have kind of a hard time trusting people."

He held her hands over the table. Lorelai was almost done with her dinner already. "I know. I understand. You just have to remember, now that' I've finally got you, I'm not going to let you go. I love you, Lorelai. You can trust me."

She smiled. "I know… I love you too." Luke smiled. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Of course."

"Who was that woman at the diner?"

"Oh. That was an old friend from high school. Her name is Jessica. She's visiting from New York."

"You can't be serious."

"What?"

"Luke! Do you seriously not realize who that is?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Oh my God! I can't believe I didn't realize it… Wait a second. Michel didn't go to Stars Hollow High."

"Maybe he met her at a dance."

"Yeah… that would explain why she wouldn't date any of the guys at my school."

"Yeah… Luke, she is really pretty."

"Yeah she is… How the heck did Michel win her over?"

"I have no idea… I'm surprised I haven't run into her. She's staying at the inn."

"Yeah… Do you know what she's doing in New York?"

"Uh yeah… she's a fashion designer."

Luke laughed. "Well that's convenient."

"That's what I said."

"Great minds think alike."

"Are you saying I have a great mind?"

"When it thinks like mine, you do."

"I see."

"I truly am sorry for everything. I acted so stupid."

"It's okay. We're good now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Luke gripped her hands tightly and pulled her up and to him. She fell on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes. "I love you, Luke Danes."

"I love you too, Lorelai Gilmore."

She kissed him passionately. When he didn't respond the way he normally did, kissing her with as much, if not more, passion, she pulled back. "Is everything okay?"

"What do you mean? You said we were good. I don't have any complaints."

"No. I mean with you. You're acting… different."

"Oh. It's nothing."

"Luke, tell me please."

"It's stupid. It's just something Taylor said earlier."

"Uh huh. Luke, pretty much everything Taylor says to you is nonsense."

"I know, but this was different. We were arguing about something, and then he said I was getting to be just like my uncle and my dad."

"Oh. You know that's not true." He didn't say anything. "Luke, You're nothing like Louie, and from what I've heard, your father was a great guy, so that should be a real compliment to you, Luke. I know you and your father were close."

"Yeah. We were."

"So just ignore Taylor. He never knows what he's talking about."

"Yeah. Thanks, Lorelai."

"You're welcome. Will you kiss me now."

He smiled. "You bet."

He kissed her passionately. They only pulled apart when they needed air. After a little making out, Lorelai got up and sat back in her seat, and Luke placed a plate of chocolate pie in front of her. "Oh yum!"

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's chocolate. How couldn't I?"

"Of course…"

"So where's Jess tonight?"

"Oh he's staying at a friend's house or something."

"Oh. Is he still doing alright?"

"Yeah. The town doesn't really seem to care all that much that he's here, so I guess that's a good thing."

"Yep. They're all probably too infatuated on the whole Taylor/Patty ordeal to even thing about Jess."

Luke laughed. "Yep… stupid Michel."

"Yeah. We almost got in an argument, but then I reminded him that he told the whole town about Patty and Taylor making you and me loose our bribes, and he backed off."

"Interesting."

They ate their desserts quietly, (yes. Luke ate pie. Babette ate oatmeal.) sneaking glances at each other, and smiling each time their eyes met. A familiar song came on the radio, and Luke stood up and held his hand out to Lorelai. "Care to dance?"

Lorelai smiled and took his hand. "Lets do it." He pulled her up, and the waltzed around his apartment to "Open Arms."

_Lying beside you, here in the dark _

_Feeling your heart beat with mine _

_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere _

_How could our love be so blind _

_We sailed on together, we drifted apart _

_And here you are by my side _

_So now I come to you, with open arms _

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say _

_So here I am with open arms _

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me _

_Open arms _

_Living without you, living alone _

_This empty house seems so cold _

_Wanting to hold you, wanting you near _

_How much I wanted you home _

_But now that you've come back, turned night into day _

_I need you to stay _

_So now I come to you, with open arms _

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say _

_So here I am with open arms _

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me _

_Open arms _

When the song finished, Lorelai kissed Luke passionately, and he returned the kiss and deepened it. Things were getting heated, and soon enough, clothes slowly began to strip. Before they knew it, they were making love for their third time.

A/N: Finally. It's over! Sorry guys, but I hated writing this chapter. It's not because of what had to be written, but it was because of my mood lately. I haven't been getting enough sleep. And tonight, or I guess last night since it's a little past midnight; I almost got in a fight with some girl at the band concert. I usually keep to myself, even when I have something very important to say, but the sleepiness, sickness, and hunger got to me, and I turned into Rory (When she didn't get to take her Shakespeare test). Thank you for all the reviews, and please keep them coming. Review, review, review! Please…


	49. Nice Try, Bub

-1**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 49 **(50's coming! I want lots of reviews this chapter, or I'll make you guys wait!)

The next morning, Lorelai was first to wake up. _My bed is never this comfortable._ She opened her eyes and smiled. _Oh yeah, Luke._ They were lying in his bed, her head on his chest. Luke's arms were wrapped protectively around Lorelai, holding her tight. She snuggled in closer to him and felt him kiss the top of her head. "Good morning."

"Morning." Luke said groggily.

"Sleep okay?"

"You bet."

"Good."

"Mhm…"

"Still tired?"

"Mhm."

She laughed. "Do you have to open today?"

"Nope."

"Good. We can go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. Your chest makes a better door than a window."

He laughed and lifted his head to look at the clock. "It's 6:42."

"Ew. No wonder something didn't feel right. It is way too early to be up."

"I usually get up at quarter to five."

"And I repeat, it is way too early to be up… maybe that's why you're always so grumpy."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You're always stomping around the diner, grunting and complaining to people about their eating habits."

"The only customer I do that to their face to is you, and that's because you never listen to me anyways."

She gasped. "I do too!"

"Yeah okay."

She smiled. "Go back to sleep."

"Yes ma'am." And he did… as did she.

Later that morning, Luke and Lorelai woke up with a jolt. "Luke, what the hell?"

"Jess must be back."

They got up, got dressed, and walked out of Luke's bedroom. Luke walked over to Jess's stereo on the bookshelf and turned it down. Jess was sitting on the couch with him back to them and turned around when he noticed the music had suddenly gotten quieter. Luke was standing behind Lorelai, his arms wrapped around her. "Oh. Sorry, guys. I didn't know anyone was here."

"That's okay, Jess. It's about time Luke made me breakfast anyways." Jess laughed.

Luke sighed. "Always hungry."

"That's what you get for dating a Gilmore girl and owning a diner, Luke. You should know that by now."

"Jess is right, Luke. I'm surprised at you."

"I'm sorry. I guess the loud music made me forget who I was with for a minute."

"Oh, so you thought I was one of your other women?"

"For a minute." She smacked hi hand. "Ow relax. I was kidding."

"Uh huh… now I don't know what to believe."

"Lorelai, do you really think any other woman would sleep with him?"

She gasped. "Are you trying to tell me I have bad taste in men?"

"Uh… No! You didn't let me finish. Do you really think any other woman would sleep with him after they see their beautiful and great-personalitied competition, meaning you, of course?"

"Oh… Way to redeem yourself, Jess."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome… and I guess you're right. I am pretty hard to beat."

"Only because you cheat." Said Luke under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Um… I said… and you have pretty feet."

"Uh huh… nice try, Bub. I don't cheat; I just stretch the rules a little bit."

He scoffed. "Yeah a… little…"

"Oh hush and go make my breakfast before you get yourself in trouble."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Luke! Wow you sure aren't the brightest crayon in the box this morning are you?"

"What?"

"You know, the sharpest tool in the shed, the cleverest chimp in the zoo, quickest hawk in the flock, the brightest leaf on the bush, the-"

"Alright! I get it, jeez. Pancakes with bacon and coffee coming up."

"Thank you."

She said sweetly. Luke grumbled something and walked to the kitchen. Lorelai sat on the couch with Jess. "Cleverest chimp and quickest hawk?"

"My own original analogies thank you."

"Yeah, I could tell."

"I'm going to pretend that was a compliment."

"You do that."

Luke walked into the room and set a mug of coffee in front of Lorelai. Then, he sat down between Lorelai and Jess. "Your pancakes should be ready soon."

"Okay, thank you." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Do you guys want me to leave? I can go downstairs and help Caesar out if you want some privacy."

"Oh uh…"

"No that's okay. Stay. We can catch up."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Besides, you live here... At least for a while you do. You shouldn't have to leave just because I'm here."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Yep."

Luke finished up Lorelai's pancakes and set them on the kitchen table. She sat in front of her breakfast and started eating while Luke started making his. "Have you eaten yet, Jess?"

"Yeah. I had something when I got to the diner… I was actually a little surprised that I didn't see you there."

"Okay."

"Yeah… Luke has a life now, and it's not even secret. Isn't it strange how much the world can change. We should write a book."

Luke sat across form Lorelai and started on his healthier breakfast. Jess was in the kitchen pouring himself some coffee. "Yeah. We could call it 'Once and old, grumpy diner man, always an old, grumpy diner man. But now, he has a life.'"

"Not bad, but it's a little too long."

"Yeah… I'll work on it."

Luke scowled at them and continued eating hi breakfast. "Uh oh. Looks like old Luke's back." Jess laughed, and Luke glared at her. "What? Jess thought it was funny."

"He would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that you two have the same horrible since of humor."

Lorelai gasped. "I do not!"

"Do too."

"No I don't! Help me out here, Jess."

"Sorry, Lorelai, you kinda do have a pretty bad one."

"And I thought you were my friend…" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well… You know what they say about friends…"

"No I don't. What do they say?"

"Uh… That they're great until they turn on you."

"Uh huh whatever… Who exactly would 'they' be anyways?"

"Oh… You know…"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking."

"Well go ask somebody else because I have no idea."

"Hey, Luke."

"I don't know, Lorelai, and I don't really care."

"How could you not care? That's old Luke again, coming back out of his shell. Old Luke never cares." She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"I do too care… about certain things."

"Like what?"

"Like you."

"Oh… That's a good enough answer for me."

Luke laughed. "Of course it is."

Lorelai checked the clock on the stove. "Oh it's almost lunch time. I'd better go home and change so I can go to the inn."

"Oh. Okay."

Lorelai got up and grabbed her purse. "Bye, Jess."

"See ya."

She walked over to Luke and hugged him. She whispered, "Call me later," in his ear. He nodded and kissed her. After they broke apart, she pecked him once more and just as fast, she opened the door and was out of the apartment.

A/N: It snowed a millimeter and sleeted and iced and it's raining now, so I didn't have school today… again, which is good because my "geometry teacher" has only been at school on the days that I have her once in the past three weeks. We keep getting substitutes who don't know what we're learning, so we've had to teach ourselves. The girl who sits beside me and I are the only ones who understand most of it, so we always end up teaching the class. Last class not even _we_ got it, so she and the rest of the class played 7-up while I tried to figure it out. We were going to have a quiz today, which doesn't seem right to me since the freaking teacher wouldn't have been there… Anyways, Thanks for reading. I know it was a little short and pretty much just a filler, but it's all I could do. I got quite a bit sidetracked while I was writing this today… I want lots of reviews before I put out chapter 50. Pretty please! It's another milestone!


	50. Michel Doesn't Make Mistakes

-1Errrr- I'll see what I can do. I know I've been a bit off lately…

Cookiedough15- Hmm… I do slip up fairly often, but I hopefully wont about my story. I like making people wait.

Thanks for all the reviews everybody! If I didn't send a reply, let me know. I like talking to my reviewers.

Speaking of waiting, sorry it took me sooo long to update. 1) I had no idea what I was going to write. 2) My brother and his girlfriend are visiting. 3) I've been trying to teach myself this geometry crap just incase we have a quiz on it. 4) I was supposed to hang out with friends today, but they couldn't do anything, so I ended up watching 10 episodes of season four and completely forgetting about this thing… okay so maybe that's not an excuse and of course, I didn't forget about this thing. I just need a little break because I was getting mad at myself for not figuring out how to start the chapter… Okay I'll stop blabbering, so you can read my sorry excuse of a milestone…

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 50 **(YAY!)

Lorelai went home and changed in a hurry. She had given Michel most of the day off, so she had to get to the inn as soon as possible. When she got to the in and entered the lobby, there was a large, chatty crowd standing in front of the desk. Over the commotion, she could hear Sookie trying to calm everyone down. She rushed over to her friend. "Sookie, what's going on here?"

"Lorelai, thank God!"

"Sook, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Apparently, Michel overbooked today or put everyone in the same room or something, but now everything is in chaos, and I don't know what to do, and I'm starting to hyperventilate."

"Okay. Calm down. I will handle this… actually, I will call Michel, and he will handle this."

Sookie was trying to catch her breath. "Okay. Good."

"Yeah. Now you go back into the kitchen and hide."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem." Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed Michel's number.

"Hello?"

"Michel?"

"Yes, who is calling?"

"It's Lorelai."

"Oh."

"Wow, don't get too excited. You might wet yourself."

"What do you want, Lorelai?"

"I want… no I need you to come to the inn and fix your mistake."

"Lorelai, you gave me the rest of the day off; I'm not coming in. Besides, I do not make mistakes."

"Well, Michel, things change."

"Lorelai you cannot be serious."

"Oh but I am. I want to see your tiny butt in the lobby in 30 minutes, Michel."

"Why? What did I supposedly do wrong?"

"You overbooked!"

"Impossible! I always double-check when I book people."

"Well, you should have triple-checked because you definitely screwed up this time."

"Fine. I will be there in thirty minutes."

"Thank you very much, Michel."

"Whatever." _Click._

Lorelai hung up the phone and walked out of her office to go and talk to the angry mob that was still standing in the lobby. "Excuse me, everyone!" They all quieted down, so Lorelai could speak. "Thank you. Okay, so the manager who booked you all should be here in about thirty minutes to clear all this up." The mob groaned. "Meanwhile, you can explore the rest of the inn. We have two horses you can book rides on, and we have a few nice trails that lead to a beautiful lake. There is also a sitting room where we have a large selection of books and magazines, or you can go to the dining room and have some of our awesome chef's fine cuisine. I'm _really_ sorry about the mix-up, and I hope you all decide to stay and enjoy yourselves."

The crowd slowly dispersed, and Lorelai went into the kitchen. "Sookie, I hope you're ready to cook because I just told them they could have some of your lovely cuisine while they wait for Michel to get here."

"Okay! I'm always ready to cook."

"Good. I'm going to go man the desk until Michel gets here. Can you have someone bring me some coffee when it's ready."

"Yep! See you later."

Lorelai went back out to the desk, and a few minutes later, someone brought her her darkest lifeline. "Hello."

Lorelai looked up at the sound of a woman's voice. "Oh hi."

"I don't know if you remember me. I was in Luke's the other day…"

"Yeah. I remember. Jessica, right?"

Jessica smiled. "Yeah… Did you ask Luke about me or something."

"Uh… yep."

"Okay, well… sorry if I hogged him the other day. It's just that I haven't seen him in such a long time, and I wanted to catch up."

"That's okay-"

"I mean, after I realized that I was keeping him from his costumers, we just decided we'd catch up tonight at dinner."

"Oh. You… You guys are having dinner tonight?"

"Yeah… just to catch up though. I mean, I don't know if like… have a crush on him or something, but you seemed a little upset when I hogged him."

"Oh. Yeah, well we-"

"I mean, you didn't look too upset, but I could tell that you were. There was just a look in your eyes or something."

"Uh huh… Well, I have to get back to work soon, so…"

"Oh right, you work here don't you."

"Uh… yes, that would explain why I'm standing behind the desk."

"Right… So are you a maid or…"

Lorelai was getting very annoyed with that woman. "Um… no. I own it, and I'm the manager here."

"Oh cool! So you probably know Michel Gerard then, right?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"We're kind of dating."

"Yes. I know that too."

"Right. Of course you do… small town…"

"Well, actually Michel told me."

"Oh okay… so you and Michel are close then?"

"Uh… I guess you could say that, yeah."

"Okay… I'm sorry I think I forgot your name."

"Actually, I just never told you what it was."

"Oh right." She stared at Lorelai expectantly. When Lorelai didn't say anything, she said, "So then, what's your name?"

"Lorelai."

"Oh right! I think Michel mentioned you."

"Yes well… that's just… great."

"Yep! So is Michel here?"

"No, but he will be soon."

"Okay. I'll just um… wit in the sitting are for him."

"Okay, You do that."

"I will." She smiled at Lorelai and walked away.

Lorelai shuddered as she watched the annoying woman sit down and pick up _Cosmo_ magazine. Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed an oh-so familiar number. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rory. Did you miss me?"

"Always."

"Good answer."

"Thank you. So what's up?"

"Well… I now know how you feel when you talk to Madeline and Louise."

"Uh oh. Who were you talking to?"

"Jessica."

"Oh… she's an airhead?"

"Yep… Well maybe not a complete airhead, but all she could do was talk about herself."

"Oh I see…"

"Yep. I guess that makes her an airy-self-obsesser."

"Well that's… interesting…"

"Yeah. I can't believe Luke is friends with her."

"Yeah. He doesn't seem like the airy-self-obsesser-friend-haver type."

"No he doesn't, but guess what she told me."

"Um… that bubble gum is chewy and hard to get out of your hair?"

Lorelai laughed. "No, but she might as well have."

"What did she tell you?"

"That she and Luke are having dinner tonight."

"Oh… I'm guessing you didn't know about this dinner?"

"You're a mighty good guesser… but she said that it was just to catch up. Apparently, she noticed that I was a little upset when she hogged Luke."

"Oh really? That's odd."

"Oh yeah. I almost never get upset when some woman is flirting aimlessly with my boyfriend."

"So Luke didn't tell her you guys are dating?"

"I guess not."

"Oh… well did you tell her?"

"Nope. I'm going to let Luke do that."

"Oh. Okay… You're going to yell at him, aren't you?"

"Well…"

"Mom…"

"No! I'm not going to yell. I'll just… confront him nicely about it."

"Uh huh… How's work without Michel."

"I'd tell you if I knew."

"Didn't you give him the day off?"

"Yes, but he screwed up when he was booking people, so now he has to come in and fix it… nicely."

"I see." She gasped. "Michel screwed up?"

"He sure did."

"But Michel never makes mistakes. He's the charming, perfect little Frenchman with a heart of gold."

Lorelai laughed. "I think you got our Michel mixed up with a different Michel."

"Yeah… must have."

"Well, he's here, so I have to go now."

"Okay. Talk to you later then."

"Yep. Bye, Hon."

"Bye!"

Lorelai hung up and walked over to Michel. "Hi, Michel."

"Hello, Lorelai."

"What are you doing, Michel?"

He was at the computer trying to figure out what he had done. "Go away, Lorelai."

"No, Michel."

"Stop saying my name, Lorelai."

"Oh, You're no fun."

"Of course I'm no fun! I had to come into work on my day off."

"Yeah, but only because _you_ messed up."

"How do you know that _I'm_ the one who booked them all wrong."

"Because all the guests said that the man who booked them had an annoying accent.

"I'd get it done faster if you would stop hovering and leave me alone."

"Would you now?" Michel sighed and continued looking through the files. "Your girlfriend is in the sitting area. She told me to tell you she was waiting for you."

He looked into the room and saw Jessica reading a magazine. "So you met her?"

"Indeed I did."

"And what do you think?"

"I think that you don't really want me to answer that question."

"Oh come on. She's not that bad."

"Oh yes she is."

"Whatever. I am going to go and talk to her."

"No you're not!"

He pouted. "Why not?"

"Michel! You have to sort this out. There are like fifteen people here, and they all need rooms!"

"Fine. Will you go and tell her that I will talk to her when I am finished here."

"I suppose…" She didn't move.

"Could you do it now?"

"Could I do it now what?"

"Could you do it now, please?"

"Well… since you asked nicely."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome…" Lorelai walked over to Jessica. "Michel said he'd come talk to you when he was finished."

"Okay thank you… Do you know how long that will take?"

"I'm not sure."

"Can you ask him for me please?"

"Well he's standing right over there; you can ask him."

"Oh right… Okay thanks."

"No problem." Lorelai went back into her office to do some paperwork. As soon as she sat down, the phone rang. She picked it up on the second ring. "Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking…"

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be up tonight or earlyish tomorrow! You'll get to see who's on the phone… Review please!


	51. Only In the Head

-1**Just Can't Help It **

**Chapter 51**

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Oh good, Lorelai. I'm glad I was able to reach you."

"Dad?"

"Yes. Hello."

"Hi. Um… why are you calling?"

"I'm afraid I have some rather upsetting news."

"Wha- What's wrong? Is someone sick?"

"No, nobody's sick…"

"Then what is it? What happened?"

"Well… Your mother and I are separated and may be getting a divorce."

"Oh, dad, I'm so sorry."

"Oh yeah… that's not even the worst part."

"What? There's more? What could be worse than that if nobody's sick?" Lorelai gasped. "Is mom pregnant?"

Richard laughed. "God no! Emily is not pregnant."

"Then what, dad? You're starting to scare me."

"Well…" Richard sighed. "There's no easy way to tell you this, so I'll just come out and say it… Your mother is going to be a witness for Christopher and side against you in court."

"What?" She yelled into the phone.

"We're just lucky Rory is of legal age, or she's probably end up fighting for custody too."

"That's ridiculous! She doesn't even have anything that will help him… except for money, but you said you were going to help me, and you have money too so…"

"I know it's ridiculous, Lorelai, but your mother seems to think she can help Christopher win this case, so he can see Gigi again."

Lorelai scoffed. "And I thought she was crazy before!"

"I know."

"She needs to see a doctor or something, Dad. A really good one because she is _sick!_"

"I agree. I just want you to know that I am going to help you as much as I can. I'll hire the best lawyers I can get."

"Thank you, Dad."

"I'm sorry, Lorelai."

"Yeah. Me too."

They hung up their phones. Tears were streaming down Lorelai's face. She called Michel into her office and asked him to take over for the rest of the day. He refused at first, but when she started mentioning Tobin, he accepted and went out to the front desk. Lorelai was packing up her things, getting ready to leave when Sookie walked into her, Lorelai's, office.

"Lorelai?"

"Oh. Hey, Sook."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"What? Why?"

"It's um… I have to… Family problems."

"Oh… Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Not really."

"Who's going to cover for you?"

"Michel."

"Okay, well… I hope whatever family problem you have gets fixed soon."

"Thanks. Me too. I'll see you later, Sookie."

"Okay. Bye, Hon."

Lorelai felt kind of bad for not telling Sookie what was wrong, but she knew that if she told Sookie, Sookie would tell Jackson, and Jackson would tell the rest of the town. She really didn't feel like answering questions. When she got home, the first thing she did was take a nice long bubble bath. When she got out of the bath, she went into the kitchen and heated up some leftover pizza. She didn't feel much like going out. The phone rang while she was eating. "Hello?"

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, kid. We just talked earlier. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no. I just forgot to ask you something last time."

"Oh okay. What's up?"

"Well… you know how I'm coming home for Christmas in a couple days?"

"Yes, and I'm very excited about that, by the way."

"Good. Okay, so I was wondering if it was okay if I brought Marty home with me."

"…Oh… Um so you two are together now?"

"Yeah. I thought I told you."

"Nope."

"Oh okay. Well we are. We got together a day or two after I came back."

"Oh good. I'm glad."

"Thanks! So can he come?"

"Uh… yeah sure. Where is he going to stay?"

"Well I was hoping he could stay at the inn or something."

"Well… I'll check and see if we have any rooms available, but I think we're pretty booked."

"Okay. Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome."

"Are you okay, mom?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sound a little… upset about something."

"Oh yeah. That would be because I am."

"Mom, what happened? Is this about Luke having dinner with Jessica tonight?"

"No… Well that's part of it."

"Have you talked to him about it yet?"

"No. I haven't really gotten a chance."

"Oh well then I should go, so you can call him."

"Ah. Don't go. I have something else to talk to you about."

"Oh. What is it?"

"It's about your grandparents."

"What's wrong? They aren't hurt, are they?"

"No, sweets. They aren't hurt."

"Then what?"

"Well um… your grandpa just called and said he and grandma are separating and might be getting a divorce."

"Oh no. That's horrible."

"Yeah. And there's more."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's about your grandmother."

"What's wrong? Is she sick?"

"Only in the head, Hun."

"Oh no. What did she do now?"

"She uh… she's siding with Christopher in court. She wants to help him, so he can still visit Gigi."

"What? How exactly is she going to do that?"

"I have no idea and neither does dad, but apparently, she has found a way."

"You're right. She is sick in the head."

"Yeah. I don't understand, Rory. Why does she do this? Why does she always push me away? It doesn't make since."

"I know it doesn't, mom. Maybe she just feels that dad shouldn't lose everyone he has. I mean, he's not very close to his parents, and we're never talking to him as long as we can help it. Maybe she feels sorry for him."

"No. I think she's punishing me."

"What?"

"Yep. She's punishing me for everything I've done… or haven't done. I had you when I was sixteen, which apparently ruined everybody's life because I didn't go to college or marry Christopher… I ruined her life, so now she has to ruin mine. It's all payback. What she doesn't understand is that she's hurting you too. You don't deserve any of this. You deserve the best life possible."

"So do you, mom."

"And I do. Since I had you, my life has changed for the better. I got away from my mother. I got a great job and now own an inn. I made great new friends…"

"Well my life is great too. I got everything you did plus one extra thing."

"Which would be?"

"A great mother who also just happens to be my best friend."

"Rory, you always know how to make me feel better."

"Yeah well, I lived with you for most of my life."

"Right. Good point. Anyways… lets change the subject."

"To what?"

"Hmm… Marty!"

"Mom!"

"What? You ask questions about my boyfriends. I'm just returning the… gesture."

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome, now spill."

"What do you want to know?"

"Where was your first date?"

"Dining hall."

"Oh how romantic."

"Hey! Give us a break. We're starving geniuses."

"You. Starving? Ha!"

"Oh hush."

"Why isn't he going home for the holidays?"

"Well… He doesn't have a whole lot of family, and the family he does have live in a different state, and he can't afford ticket for a plane ticket."

"Oh okay… Do you think Luke will approve of him?"

"Oh I hope so. If he doesn't, he might end up attacking Marty in the middle of the street."

"Well, that would be interesting… You could just tell him to walk around town naked. That way nobody will touch him. He can be the next Kirk!"

"Oh I'm sure he'd love that. One request though, Mom…"

"Yes?"

"No making 'naked guy' jokes while Marty is here."

"Oh man!"

"Mom…"

"Fine, I'll be a good girl."

"Thank you… Oh hold on, mom. I have another call."

"Okay."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"It's Marty. I'll talk to you later."

"Ditched for the boyfriend again…"

"Sorry, mom. I talk to you soon. Fill me in on what happens with Luke."

"Okay. Bye, hon."

"Bye, mom. Love you."

"You too."

A/N: Well there are the new conflicts! Interesting twist huh? Have fun trying to figure out what's going to happen next! Review please, and thanks for reading!


	52. Never Mind, Just Forget It

Cookiedough15: Since I didn't reply to the personal message you sent a while back, I'll do it now. You're welcome for giving you a hint, and thank you, I am feeling a little better now. Oh and Happy belated holiday time and early New Year's Day.

Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!

Just Can't Help It

Chapter 52

Just as Lorelai was hanging up the phone, it rang once again. "Gah!" She picked it back up and pressed the 'talk' button. "Forget something?"

"What?"

"Oh. Sorry, Luke. I thought you were Rory."

"Um… I think it would be best if I just pretended you never said that."

"No, you see, I was just talking to her for the second time today, and when I hung up the phone rang again, so I thought it was her because she forgot to tell me something or… something."

"Uh… huh."

"Never mind, just forget it."

"That's what I wanted to do in the first place."

"No it wasn't."

"What? Yes it was."

"Nope. You wanted to pretend I didn't say it. I want you to forget it completely."

"…"

"Luke?"

"It's forgotten. How have you been?"

"Oh just lovely."

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"I got a call from my father today."

"Wow! You talk on the phone too much. I'm not quite sure why because you usually don't even make since"  
"Gee thanks."

"Oh I'm kidding. You know I love your obnoxious banter."

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

"Uh huh. So what did your dad have to say?"

"Oh right. He told me that he and mom are separated and might be getting a divorce…"

"Oh, Lorelai, I'm so sorry."

"Ah. It's not your fault. Besides, that's not even the worst part."

"You're kidding."

"I wish."

"Go on…"

"My mother has decided to argue against me in court!"

"What? Lorelai, you have got to be kidding."

"Like I said before, I wish."

"Oh I can't believe this. Something is seriously wrong with that woman."

"How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Good point."

"I know."

"That's just horrible. How is she going to help Christopher? It's not like she can prove anything."

"That's what I thought, but apparently, she found a way."

"This is ridiculous."

"I know… Do you know what would make me feel better?"

"I can think of a couple things…"

Lorelai laughed. "Do you know what you could do that would make me feel better?"

"What's that?"

"Have dinner with me… tonight."

"Lorelai, you know I'd love to, but I uh… I kinda have a… thing tonight."

"Oh yeah? What kind of thing?"

"Oh, you know."

She played dumb even though she really did. "No I don't. I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't know."

"Right. Well, uh… it's just a um… meeting type thing… with a person."

"Oh really? I thought you were blowing me off for a zebra, but now that I know you're having a meeting type thing with a person, that makes me feel a lot better."

"Lorelai, I'm just meeting someone for dinner."

"Would that someone happen to be a ditzy fashion designer who lives in New York and is currently dating one of my coworkers?"

"So you did know."

"Yes. Luke, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just uh… I knew you wouldn't want me to go."

"Oh you did?"

"Yeah."

"Luke, I wouldn't have minded if you went. I do have a problem that you thought you could hide it from me. Hell, the thought that you actually did hide it from is my real problem."

"Lorelai, I'm sorry. It's not that big a deal."

"If it's not a big deal, why did you really find the need to hide it from me? She is… was just a friend, right?"

"Well, yeah pretty much"  
"Pretty much?"

"Jeez. I'm just digging that hole deeper aren't I?"

"Well at least you're telling the truth now."

"I didn't lie before!"

"No, but you did keep it from me which is just as bad. What does pretty much mean?"

"It means pretty much… We might have gone on a couple dates."

"Might have?"

"We did. We went on a couple dates, but that was even before she and Michel met."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I don't know. I didn't think it mattered. I'm with you now Lorelai, and you're the only one I want to be with, ever." He sighed. "If you want me to cancel dinner and have it with you instead, I will."

She sighed. "That's okay. You go catch up. I just wanted to clear all that up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"… How about I come over after dinner, and we'll watch a movie or something."

"Okay."

"Good! Um… 8:30?"

"That early?"

"Yeah. We're having dinner at six."

"Oh okay. Cool. I'll see you at 8:30."

"Great!"

"Yeah… Lorelai?"

"What did you mean when you called her ditzy"  
"I mean she's ditzy."

"Have you even met her?"

"Yeah. I met her at the inn today."

"Oh I see."

"Mhm… Are you going to tell her about us?"

"Of course. I'm a little surprised you didn't."

"Well, I could barely get one word in."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Luke laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Usually, when she blabbers on, it means she's intimidated by something."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Interesting." She laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just never thought I'd ever hear you say the word 'blabber.'" She laughed again.

"Oh… So uh… what do you have planned for the rest of the night?"

"Hmm… Sitting around waiting for you to come over."

"Oh I see."

"Man, I need a life."

"Yeah you do."

"Didn't I used to say that to you?"

"Yeah. It's funny how things change isn't it?"

"It's not always funny…"

"Yeah…"

"I guess I can work on getting ready for court while I wait. My dad's going to get me the best lawyers he can."

"That's good. He probably knows more people than Emily does."

"Yeah. Probably… Well… I should go and let you get ready for your date."

"It's not I date."

"I know. When I said it, I used air quotes. I guess that doesn't really work if you aren't here, does it?"

"Not especially, no."

"Oh well. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye, Lorelai."

"Bye. Have fun." She hung up the phone and threw it down on the couch beside her. Then, she lay down and took a nap.

When Luke got to her house, a few hours later, Lorelai was still asleep on the couch. When she didn't answer the door, Luke opened it and walked into the living. He watched her sleep for a minute before walking over to her and nudging her softly. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Hey." She said, sleepily.

"Hey. Have a nice nap?"

She sat up. "Sure did." She smiled when she noticed what he was wearing: his usual blue cap and flannel shirt. He didn't dress up for her.

He looked down at the couch. "You were lying on the phone."

"Well… you said I don't make any since talking out of my mouth, so I figured I'd try talking out of my butt."

He laughed. "Okay."

"How was dinner?"

"Pretty good. She did seem to talk a little more about herself than she used to, so you were a bit right about the whole ditzy thing."

"Thank you."

"Uh huh… I still think she was a little intimidated by you though."

"Thank you two times… Why would I intimidate her? She's dating Michel."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're beautiful and work with her boyfriend."

"But it's Michel."

"I remember you saying that about me once."

"Luke, do you realize that you just compared yourself to Michel?"

"Oh jeez. It must be getting late."

She laughed. "For you it is, Grandpa."

"Ew."

"Oh hush."

"So uh… Do you want to talk about your mother and everything?"

"No. At least, not right now."

He nodded. "Okay… What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. Let's just see what's on TV."

"Okay."

He sat on the couch, and Lorelai snuggled up to him, still sleepy. Luke picked up the remote and started flipping channels. When he found something remotely (no pun intended) interesting, he wrapped his arms around Lorelai, kissed her temple, and started watching the show. She snuggled in closer and held on tighter. Soon, she was falling asleep again. Right before she fell asleep, she mumbled, "Thank you, Luke," into his shoulder. Then, she was out.

He smiled. He knew she was asleep but replied anyways. "You're welcome, Lorelai."

A/N: Yay! It's Tuesday, which means you people got lucky! I've been sick since Thursday, but I was feeling well enough to write today. I actually came up with an idea for a movie, so I've been working on that too. Maybe, someday, it'll come out in theatres! Ha ha I doubt it, but you never know. Who was it that I was going to send the first chapter of my story to? I completely forgot. (Sorry!) Review please, you guys. It was LL fluff and stuff, and I know many of you have been waiting for that. Reviews keep me going, so please don't be shy. If you have anything to say, and I do mean anything, please let me know. Personal messages are welcome also! 


	53. It Does In Lorelai Land

-1**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 53**

Luke woke up a bit confused the next morning. He had forgotten how he ended up on Lorelai's couch, but then, he remembered his dinner with Jessica and how he went to Lorelai's afterwards. They had fallen asleep rather quickly. He was now lying on his back, head on a pillow, with his arms wrapped tightly around Lorelai who was on top of him, sleeping peacefully. Her head was resting on his chest. One of her hands was under him, the other holding his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, and she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, she looked up and smiled at Luke who was staring down at her. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Morning, Luke."

"Sleep okay?"

She nodded "Slept perfectly."

"Good. Me too."

She smiled. "Good." She kissed him and sighed as she rested her head back on his chest.

"You hungry?"

"Always, but I can wait a little bit."

"Oh really?"

"Yep! I'm quite comfortable."

"I see."

"Five minutes?"

"Five minutes." He kissed the top of her head again and relaxed as she snuggled into him, burying her head into the nook of his neck. He took the time to absorb the scent of her fruity shampoo and ran his fingers through her wild, curly hair. "You're beautiful."

She smiled and kissed his neck, just a peck. He hugged her tighter. "You're perfect." They smiled. After a couple more minutes of enjoyable, comforting silence, she spoke. "I'm ready for breakfast now."

"Do you have any food?"

"I think so."

"I'll go check." He reached over and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. "Here. Watch TV while I go make food."

"And coffee."

"That's what you think."

"That's what I know."

"What's what you know?"

"I know that you think I want some coffee, so you are going to make me some and bring it to me while I wait for my breakfast. Then, when breakfast is ready, you will refill my mug and bring me my food."

"Uh huh. And when, in this ingenious plan, do I get to eat?"

"You eat with me, Silly!"

"Oh okay…"

She got off of him so he could get up. He stood up, kissed her and went into the kitchen. After a few minutes of searching, he found some edible food and started making her coffee. While he was filling the pot, he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Hello."

"Hi!" She kissed his back.

"I thought you were watching TV."

"I'd rather watch you cook."

He scoffed. "Which really means 'There's nothing on.'"

"Wow, you learn fast."

"Uh huh. I've known you for years now. I was bound to figure it out sometime."

"Well, I'm glad you figured it out early."

"If you can call this early."

"Good point."

"I know."

"Which really translates to 'Thank you, Lorelai.'"

"No it doesn't."

"It does in Lorelai Land."

"Oh _right_. I forgot your mind is always in a different place."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I thought so."

She sat at the table, and Luke set a steaming mug of coffee in front of her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, do you want to talk about yesterday?"

"Not really, but I will."

"Okay. You don't have to if you're not ready."

"I'm fine. Let's start with Rory."

"What happened to Rory?"

"Nothing. She's dating Marty…"

"Oh."

"…And he's coming here with her tomorrow for Christmas break."

"Oh… Where is he staying?"

"I'm going to see if there are any rooms left at the inn."

"Okay… How do you feel about that?"

"About Marty and Rory dating? I'm fine with it. Marty seems like a great kid."

"That's good, but it's not what I meant. How do you feel about him coming here for Christmas? I know you and Rory have some traditions."

"Yeah we do, but now that you and I are together, I figured those traditions would probably change anyways."

"They don't have to. Spend some alone time with Rory."

"No, Luke. I want to be with all of you on Christmas."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Of course I do."

"What about Jess?"

"Oh yeah… I guess he can spend it with us too."

"He's not going to like it when he sees Marty there."

"I know… Maybe he'll be okay. He wouldn't do anything stupid, right? I mean, he knows it would probably ruin any chance he has with Rory, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. You're probably right."

"Okay, so then, it's settled. Jess will be spending Christmas with you, me, Rory, and Marty."

"Good."

"Yeah good… What about Liz and T.J.?"

"What?"

"Jess could spend it with his mom and T.J."

"Actually, they're going to be with T.J.'s family for Christmas, and I really don't think Jess would want to do that."

"Oh yeah. Remember his brother?"

"Yep. I bet there are more of them too."

"Ugh! Jeez! I don't even want to think about it." They laughed. Luke set a plate in front of Lorelai and sat down with his own. "Thanks… I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Yeah. Jess is trying really hard."

"That's good. You did well with him. I think he looks up to you."

"I don't know about that…"

"I do."

"Thanks… So what do you want for Christmas?"

"What?"

"Well, we're dating now, so I'm guessing I'm supposed to get you a present."

She smiled. "Oh that's right. You are!"

"Uh huh. So what do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Come on! You have to want something."

"Oh I do, but the boyfriend is supposed to pick up subtle hints."

"You see? This is why I hate dating."

She gasped, then pouted. "You hate dating me?"

"No. I hate dating in general. I love dating you."

"Good to know."

"Yes it is… So… Emily."

"No. Lorelai."

He smiled. "You said you were ready."

She sighed. "I know." He grabbed her hands on top of the table and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "I just don't understand. Dad said that if Rory wasn't of legal age, mom would probably be trying to get custody of her."

"What?"

"I know! That's why I'm glad I still have my dad on my side. Plus, Rory will probably testify for me."

"Yeah she would, and I will too if you want me to."

"Really?"

"Of course! I mean, I was the one who found you two in the hallway."

"Yeah you were. Thanks, Luke."

"Anything for you… I'm sorry, but I have to get to the diner soon."

"Oh okay."

"I'll see you later though, right?"

"Yeah. Do you want to come over again tonight? Maybe we can actually watch a movie this time."

He smiled. "Yeah okay. I'll bring dinner." They were now standing on Lorelai's front porch.

"Great, and we can talk about your dinner with Jessica."

"Yeah… we'll see."

"Yes we will."

"See you later, Lorelai."

"Bye, Luke!" They kissed for a long moment, and then, Luke walked down the steps, and drove away. Lorelai watched the truck drive down the street until she couldn't see it anymore.

_**20 minutes later, at the Gilmore mansion…**_

_Diiiing Dooong! _Luke rang the doorbell and listened to the pungent sound. A moment later, a maid opened the door. "May I help you?" She asked him in an accent he hadn't heard before.

"Um, yes, is Mrs. Gilmore here?"

A/N: Ah ha ha! Cliffhanger! I have good news and bad news. The bad news is, I ran out of cows and flippers. The good news is, I found some reindeer making a bunch of noise on my roof, so I kept them for captivity. I'm keeping the one with the strange nose, but you guys can pick a different one! Review please!


	54. Reality Check

Errrr- I have a feeling you and I will be great friends… Anyways here's the update. You're welcome!

_**Thank you all for the wondeful reviews. Now, because of popular demand, here is chapter 54!**_

_**Previously… **Diiiing DooongLuke rang the doorbell and listened to the pungent sound. A moment later, a maid opened the door. "May I help you?" She asked him in an accent he hadn't heard before._

"_Um, yes, is Mrs. Gilmore here?"_

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 54**

"Yes she is. Would you like to speak with her?"

Luke thought about answering with a sarcastic remark but decided to save it for Emily. "Yes please. Can I come in?"

"Yes, sir." She stepped aside and motioned for him to go in.

"Thank you."

She nodded. "I will go get Mrs. Gilmore for you."

"Okay."

Luke stood in the lobby nervously waiting for Emily's arrival. He had no idea what he was doing there, but he presumed he would figure it out one he saw her. He heard the clicking of heels on the hardwood floors and looked up to see a shocked Emily Gilmore staring at him. "Luke."

"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Hello." She said snottily. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you… about Lorelai."

"No."

"Mrs. Gilmore, come on. Give me a chance to try and change your mind."

"Luke! I do not want to talk about this. Not now, not ever!"

"Emily? What's going on? I heard shouting?" Richard walked in from another hallway.

"It's nothing, Richard. Everything's fine."

"Mr. Gilmore, I was just trying to get Emily to change her mind."

"Yes well I've tried that many time, but she is as stubborn as a mule, so you might as well spare yourself the trouble and give up now."

"Mr. Gilmore-"

"Please, call me Richard."

"Oh. Okay… Richard, I am not giving up on this. I love Lorelai, and I want her to be happy, but this whole thing with Emily and Christopher has been blown way out of proportion. It's got her really upset."

"What thing with me and Christopher? Richard, did you tell Lorelai that I was siding with him?"

"Yes I did, Emily. It only seemed fair."

"Fair? How on earth does that seem fair?"

"Well, she keeps getting blindsided by her own mother; the least I could do was warn her about the next attack."

"Oh please! You think _that_ is being blindsided. How about when she got pregnant? _She_ blindsided _us_. How about when she told everyone else in the world about her and Max's engagement before she even thought to tell her own mother?"

"Mrs. Gilmore, the only reason she told everyone else before she told you was because she was afraid of what you would say. She was afraid that you would disapprove, and that, whether she admitted it or not, would have upset her a lot. She really does care what you think, Emily. I don't know why given that most of the stuff the flies out of your mouth is rubbish anyways, but she does. She needed to feel happy before it all got taken away by your stupid opinion. _That_ is why she told you last."

"Do not interrupt me, young man, and _do not_ call me Emily."

"Well I'd call you something else, but I'm trying to keep _some_ composure." She scoffed. "What is wrong with you? Aren't you proud of her? How could you not be? Look at all that she's accomplished."

"What? What has she accomplished? She had a child when she was sixteen. She sleeps around drifting from man to man every few weeks. It's ridiculous! What kind of an example has she been setting for Rory?"

"A pretty damn good one! Yes, she had Rory when she was sixteen, but as soon as they moved out of here, away from you, their lives started to get together. She owns and inn with her best friend now. Sure, she had a few problems with the men in her life, mainly Christopher, but she has me now, and I'm not letting her go. She raised Rory to be a healthy, intelligent young lady. She's never been arrested. Hell, she never even got into any trouble at school… well except for that one time, but the headmaster was being unfair. She got a great education and is going to Yale and is going to have a very bright future. Lorelai has been a perfect role model for her kid, and nothing you can say will change that."

"Emily, listen to this man. He loves our daughter. He knows what he's talking about. If you can't believe that Lorelai has been a great influence on Rory, than something really is wrong with you."

"Listen to this man? The diner man. The man that both of us don't like?"

"You know what, Emily? I suddenly had a change in heart."

"Thank you, Richard." Richard nodded.

"Oh please! He works in a dirty old diner. He doesn't shave, and look at his clothes! He looks like a lumberjack or a mineworker."

"Emily, please…"

"No! He doesn't come from the right family. He obviously has no money, and he is a bad role model too. Remember his nephew Jess and what he did to Rory?"

"That wasn't his fault."

"What? So Rory let him do it?"

"Does this sound familiar to you, Richard?"

"As a matter of fact, Luke, it does."

"Hmm…"

"Don't give me that. It was your fault. You should have taught him better. You should have been there for him."

"Yeah, just like you were there for Lorelai? No offense, but you were always off to some other country, some other continent and leaving Lorelai home with the maids and a nanny. That doesn't sound much like being there for her. Maybe if you were there to keep an eye on her, she never would have gotten pregnant. Have you ever thought about that? Maybe none of this would have happened if you had stuck around a bit more. Maybe that's why she left. She felt like she didn't need you when you were there trying to 'take care' of Rory because she was afraid Rory would get attached and then, one day, you'd just leave. _Maybe_ she wanted to give Rory a different life. She wanted Rory to have a real mother and not just some woman who shares the same genes to come and see her every once in a while. Did you ever think of that?"

Richard was speechless as was Emily. Both of them gaped at Luke as if they were kids in a candy store. With a final nod, Luke turned around, opened the door, and left the mansion in a huff. Richard glanced at Emily, whose mouth was still hanging open. Then, he walked away slowly, silently, and back to his study. Emily was standing in the lobby, all alone, just staring at the door in amazement, like it just popped up out of nowhere. Then, slowly, she turned around and went up the stairs to her room.

When Luke got back to Stars Hollow, he was filled with different emotions. He was extremely proud yet extremely terrified about what he had just done. He thought maybe Emily not only has listened to what he had said but really heard and understood it. He hoped she did. He was also worried that Lorelai might get upset with him if she found out what he did. He knows that she yells at her mother all the time, but she does not like it when somebody outside of the family does it, no matter what the cause. When he got to the diner, he decided to just put it all out of his head for the time being and just get his work done. When Lorelai went into the diner for lunch, they spoke their usual banter and talked about how excited she was about Rory coming home. She also said she had a great idea for a present for a present for Luke, but she wouldn't tell him what. She filled him in with the goings-on at the inn so far that day, and he told her about the strange Kirk encounter. When she left, Luke let out a big sigh of relief. She hadn't found out yet. He just hoped he'd get to tell her about it before somebody else did.

A/N: Ha! I finished it really early! I guess chapter 55 will be here tomorrow (or later today depending on what part of the world you live on). This chapter was really easy to write. It all just kind of flowed out of me. **Review PLEASE!**


	55. You Yelled at My Mother

-Errr- Thank you! I probably say about the same thing to you each time I reply, so sorry about that… I'm glad you're into it though!

Wow! I got 12 reviews last chapter. Let's see if I can shoot for 13...

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 55 **(Awesome!)

That night, when Luke got to Lorelai's house, he was a bit unsure of how he was going to tell Lorelai what he had done earlier. He breathed deeply and rang the doorbell. A couple seconds later, Lorelai opened the door and pecked him on the lips before stepping aside and letting him in. "You remembered the food!"

"Yeah, well, I knew you wouldn't let me in if I didn't bring any." Her smile was vibrant as he followed her into the kitchen. "You're in a good mood."

"Yeah. I'm not sure why either. I think it's because I was able to relax today."

"Uh huh…"

"So, what'd you bring?" When he didn't answer, she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Luke?"

"Huh?"

"What did you bring?"

"Oh uh you know… the usual, burgers, coffee, fries…"

"Okay. Works for me."

"Yep…"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… no. I need to tell you something."

"Uh oh. I don't think I like where this is going."

"Will you just sit down, please?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay."

They sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Lorelai looked almost as nervous as he was. "So… what's up?"

"I uh… I went to your parents' house today."

"What? Why?"

"Well… I wanted to talk to Emily."

"What? About what?"

"About how she's treating you."

"Uh huh… and what did you tell her exactly?"

"Well, first, she didn't want to talk. Then, Richard heard her yelling at me and interrupted us."

"She yelled at you?"

"Yeah… so I confronted them. I told Richard I wanted to talk to Emily about the whole her siding with Christopher thing."

"Uh huh…"

"And… she didn't know that Richard had told you about it."

"Oh no."

"Yeah… So not only was she mad at me, but she was angry with him… some more."

"Luke!"

"I know… there's more…"

She sighed. "What?"

"After I got going… I kind of… couldn't stop."

"Jeez…"

"Yeah… I was rambling and yelling, and by the end of the thing, both Richard and Emily were staring at me blankly, so I just kinda turned around and left."

"Oh man… so what exactly did you say to her?"

"Well… I told her that she shouldn't be treating you like this, and that she really hurts your feelings, even when you don't admit she does… and the reason you told your mom about your and Max's engagement last was because you were afraid about what she would say or do."

"Luke!"

"Well, it's true."

"Yeah, but she doesn't need to know that."

"Yes she did, Lorelai. She hurt you… so then-"

She sighed. "There's still more?"

"… Yeah. So then, I made some sarcastic comment about trying to keep some composure and went on about how couldn't she be proud of you."

"Mhm…"

"And she came back with the whole 'she had a child when she was sixteen' bit and how you're a bad role model for Rory."

"Of course she did…"

"So I got even more offensive and told her all the ways you've been a great role model for her, and then, Richard finally got his nerve back and backed me up."

"Okay… Is that it?"

"No." She sighed again. "Emily insulted me about not wearing stylish clothes or having a respectable job or family, and she brought up Jess. Richard backed me up again… and I kind of went off on her about how she was never there for you when you were younger and maybe that's why you had Rory…" He trailed off.

"I had Rory because of Christopher, not because of my mother."

"I know, but she was part of it, wasn't she?"

"Um… no."

"Not like that! I mean, if she had been in your life more, would you still have slept with him?"

"I don't know… That doesn't matter. It was my choice to have sex with Chris. She played no role in it at all."

"No, but she could have if she was there more."

"No she wouldn't. I do what I want, Luke. Have you not realized that?"

"Oh trust me, I have."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! …It means nothing."

"That's not what it sounded like to me."

"Well maybe you should get your ears checked." The look in her eyes let him know he had gone too far. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It's a good thing that you're so independent. It's one of the reason's you managed to get the inn."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"You yelled at my mother."

"I know, but she deserved it."

"Not from you. She hardly knows you, and now she probably thinks you're even worse for me than before."

"Yeah… probably… but you said before that you don't care what she thinks."

"Oh gee, fine time to start listening to me."

"What?"

"In the end, it is _my_ choice, but it would be nice if she approved."

"Yeah, I know…"

"You shouldn't have yelled at her. I could have taken care of it myself."

"How? By avoiding her some more? Lorelai, you know that won't work forever."

"It seemed to be working just fine until you butted in. Maybe you should just stay out of it."

"What?"

"Yeah. It's not really any of your business anyways. I mean, you never tell me about your parents."

"That's different!"

"How?"

"My parents are dead. You know that."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to know about them."

"Fine! What do you want to know? My mother was a teacher. My dad owned a hardware store. They were both great people, and everybody in town liked them… except the Dooses, but who really cares about them anyways?"

"Luke, you don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Just… don't yell… don't even talk to my mother any more."

"Why not?"

"Well, how would you feel if someone you hardly knew walked up to you and started yelling at you?"

"Pretty upset, I guess."

"Uh huh, exactly. And it's just not right for you to yell at her, even of you _did_ know each other better. She's not yours to yell at."

"I guess you're right… I'm sorry, Lorelai. I really am. I was just looking out for you."

"I know… you're just a little over-protective sometimes."

"Yeah… a little…"

"I'm sorry for bringing up your parents, though."

"I know. It's okay." He looked at her for a moment. "How about this? I'll go to your parents' house tomorrow and try to apologize."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Luke. We both know it won't help anything, but thank you… It's worth a shot."

"Definitely."

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, you guys. I know I said I was going to have it out quite a while ago, but some personal problems came up… Everything's sort of okay now, though, so it should be good for a while. I know this chapter seems a bit rushed, but well, what can I say? It kinda was. I had my first of many horseback-riding lesson today. I only rode for twenty minutes, but I can trot without holding on, so I guess I did pretty well. Uh… thanks for reading, and I'm really very sorry about the wait. Review please!


	56. What? I Was Just Kidding

-1RogueHoney- Thanks for replying to my reply. I'd have replied back, but my computer was being bad.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 56**

The next day went by too fast for Luke. As he was walking to the diner door to go to his car and drive to Hartford, Kirk came streaming in. "Hey, Luke. Free coffee for everyone, on me!" He raised his arms happily but put them back down when he didn't hear anyone else cheering.

"Kirk, what are you doing?"

"Celebrating."

"There's nobody else in here, Kirk."

"I see… why not?"

"Nobody is ever in here at 3:30. That's why they call it the afternoon lull."

"Oh… right. Were you going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, I was, Kirk."

"Oh… I guess I'll go then."

"No. That's okay. You can stay."

"Really?"

"…Uh… Yeah… What are you celebrating?"

"Well, Lulu, my girlfriend, just asked me to move in with her."

"Lulu your girlfriend, huh? It's a good thing it wasn't Lulu your dog because that would be a little weird."

"Yeah… Luke, I don't have a dog named Lulu… I don't even have a dog."

"I know, Kirk. So what did you say?"

"To what?"

"To Lulu, Kirk. What did you say to Lulu?"

"My dog?"

"Kirk, you don't have a dog."

"I know."

_Why do I even bother?_ "What did you say to your girlfriend, Lulu?"

"Luke, we both know Lulu's my girlfriend. You don't have to say it."

Luke sighed in defeat. "Okay… What did you say to your girlfriend when she asked you to move in with her."

"Oh. Well, I told her yes."

"Good for you."

"Yeah… Now I just have to ask mother. I'm not sure how she'd feel about me moving out."

"I'm sure she'd be fine with it, Kirk."

"You think so?"

"Yep."

"Good. Thanks, Luke."

"You're welcome, Kirk."

"Do you think you could maybe tell my mother good things about Lulu… just to be sure?"

"I have to go now, Kirk."

"Oh… okay. Will you think about it?"

"Bye, Kirk."

"Okay. Bye, Luke."

They both left the diner, and Luke hopped in his truck and headed off to Hartford. Before he knew it, Luke was standing n the front stoop of the infamous Gilmore mansion. _**Ding Dong!**__Ah Jeez…_ The maid of the week answered the door. "May I help you?"

"Um… Yeah. Is Mrs. Gilmore here?"

"Yes. Hold on. I will go get her for you."

"Thanks." Luke felt like he was going to be sick. He kept his hands in his pockets so nobody could see he was shaking.

When Emily got to the door, she looked awfully surprised to see Luke standing there. "Hello, Luke. If you came to yell at me some more, don't bother wasting your breath. I really don't feel like arguing right now."

"No. Uh… I didn't come to yell at you… Can I come in please?"

She looked at his for a moment, probably making sure he was clean enough, then, she stepped aside and let him in. She led him to the living room, parlor, if you will. "Have a seat."

"Okay." He sat on the uncomfortable couch and watched as she walked to the bar.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself." She made herself a drink and sat on her usual chair in front of the fire. "Well, what did you come here for? Is somebody in trouble?"

"No… Nobody's in trouble."

"Then what? I have things to do you know."

"I wanted to apologize about yesterday. I-"

She put up her hand. "Save it, Luke. I don't need to hear it."

"Mrs. Gilmore, please, I really am sorry. I just thought you should know how you make Lorelai feel. I didn't mean to yell like that. It just kind of came out."

"It's fine, Luke."

"What?" He was definitely caught off guard.

"It's okay, Luke. I understand where you were coming from. I know you love her and just want what's best for her."

"That's right. I do."

"Good. I guess I never realized how much my opinion would hurt her. Half the time, I feel like she isn't listening."

"Yeah. I know what you mean… So you forgive me?"

"Yes I do."

"Thank you."

"I also want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For some of the things I said about you the other day."

"Oh. You know, Mrs. Gilmore, I'm really not that bad a catch. Sure, I don't dress like you, and my family isn't well known in Hartford, but my parents were great people."

"I'm sure they were, Luke. I apologize."

"Thank you. I forgive you."

"Good… You should be going. You probably have plans with Lorelai tonight."

"Okay…" They stood and walked to the door. "Mrs. Gilmore?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Are you still going to testify against Lorelai?"

"No, Luke. I didn't have much to go on anyways."

"Okay… Can I tell her?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye, Luke."

He left the mansion feeling a heavy weight being lifted off his shoulders. When he got to Lorelai's house, he walked right in. He gave up on knocking or ringing the bell because Lorelai always said 'It's open. Come on in.'

"Lorelai?" He yelled through the house, walking into the living room.

"Hey, Luke."

"Oh. Hey, Rory. Sorry. I forgot you were coming home today."

"That's okay."

"It's good to see you."

"Yeah. You too." She saw Luke staring at the guy sitting beside her. "Oh, Luke, this is my new boyfriend, Marty. He's staying in Stars Hollow for Christmas."

"Yeah… Your uh… mom told me."

"Okay… Marty, this is Luke. He's my mother's boyfriend and coincidentally, makes the best coffee ever."

Marty stood up and stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, sir. I've heard a lot about you."

Luke shook his hand. "Thanks. You too. Please, call me Luke. I don't like all that formal crap."

"Right. Okay."

"Rory, is Lorelai here? I need to talk to her."

"Oh yeah. I think she's in her room."

"Okay, so I'll just…" He pointed up towards Lorelai's room and nodded.

"Okay…"

When Luke was upstairs, Marty said, "He seemed nervous."

"Yeah. He still isn't comfortable being in a bedroom with my mom while I'm here."

"Oh."

_**In Lorelai's room…**_

Luke knocked on the door. "Lorelai?"

"Oh. Hey, Luke. Come on in. I'm just trying to find the matching shoe."

"Uh huh…" He walked in and sat on the bed.

"So… Did you talk to my mother?"

"Yep."

"Uh oh."

"What uh oh?"

"That didn't sound like a good 'yep.'"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"She accepted my apology."

Lorelai gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah… and she apologized for outing my parents."

"Was she drunk?"

"I don't know… maybe, but she also said that she decided not to testify against you in court."

"Oh. Wow… Well that's good."

"Yeah."

"And you're sure she wasn't drunk?"

He nodded. "Pretty sure."

"Wow…"

"I know."

She yelled. "Ah ha!'

Luke jump. "What?"

"Sorry. I found my shoe."

"Oh." Lorelai walked over to Luke and sat on his lap. "You know, there's plenty of space beside me. You don't have to sit on me." She kissed him. "On the other hand, this is good too." She smiled and kissed him again. The kisses were growing more passionate, but Luke pulled away. Lorelai groaned, annoyed. "Sorry… Rory and Marty are right downstairs."

"Yeah and they're keeping each other company." She kissed him again.

He stood up. "I can't."

She sighed. "Fine. Let's go downstairs and tell Rory the good news."

"Okay."

They walked down the stairs hand-in-hand. Luke motioned for Lorelai to sit on the only empty seat, but she shook her head and pushed him down. Then, once he was settled, Lorelai plopped down on top of him. "Ow. That hurt."

"Oh hush, you big baby."

"Am not."

"I know…" He gave her a dirty look. "So Rory, Luke came bearing good news."

"Really? What's up?"

"Well, I wont go into too much detail, but your grandmother has decided not to testify in court."

"Oh, mom, that's great… wait, how did Luke know before we did?"

"Hey. I said without going into too much detail."

"Fine."

"Oh. I have more news."

"More news? My, aren't we lucky?"

"Yes you are. Anyways, it involves Kirk."

"Oh no, Luke, I don't think I want to know."

"Just cover your ears, Rory."

Marty looked confused. "Who's Kirk?"

Everyone looked surprised. "Rory, how could you not tell your boyfriend about Kirk?"

"Because Kirk is one of the things of Stars Hollow I try not to think about."

"I see…"

"Anyways, Marty, Kirk has had almost every job you can get in the not-so-quiet little town of Stars Hollow. He works at Doose's, he was a mailman… pretty much the only thing he hasn't done is worked at Luke's."

"And he never will as long as I can help it."

"Oh, Ror, remember when Kirk wanted to make butter for a living?"

"Oh yeah. He kept trying to trade beans for a cow."

"Are you serious?"

Lorelai gasped. "How could we not be serious? We're talking about Kirk. Everything about Kirk is serious."

"Uh huh…"

"Anyways, he's in his thirties and has a girlfriend, but he still lives with his mother." Marty looked amused.

"No. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What? Did he and Lulu break up?"

"Nope. Lulu asked Kirk to move in with her."

Lorelai and Rory gasped. "What did he say?"

"He said he would as long as it was okay with his mother." They all laughed. "He tried to get me to put in a good word for Lulu, but I told him I was pretty sure his mother wouldn't mind."

"Well, that was nice of you."

"Yeah…"

"Man, I'm hungry."

"Me too! Luke, make us some food."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Oh he knows me so well."

"Whatever, mom. I was going to take Marty out for dinner since it's his first night here. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. That's fine. Luke and I will just have dinner by ourselves."

"Maybe I don't want to have dinner with you." Lorelai gave him an evil look. "What? I was just kidding."

"Uh huh."

"Well, I guess since you two are going on a date I wont be able to come home tonight."

"Sure you can. We'll go to Luke's."

"Ah jeez, Lorelai."

"What? I was just kidding."

"Yeah yeah…"

A/N: So that's it for now. Hope you liked it. I'd write an entertaining a/n, but I'm exhausted. I'll make a bet with you though. If you can guess where I usually am when I come up with my ideas, I will give you a prize of your choice. You can have two guesses. **Review please! **Thanks for reading my story even though some of the chapters, in my opinion, stink.


	57. Bottoms Up!

-1**Charmedchick72- **I'm a huge fan of procrastination too! …So much in common… Cool Extra credit. Good Job! I don't mind geometry all too much. It's just that the people in my class are really slow, and the girl I sit beside and I are always sitting around pretending to listen. That's why I started bringing the silly putty… and singing… and making sound effects whenever my teacher draws arcs… ha ha ANYWAYS… I'd have replied normally, but my computer is still a butthead

**Cookiedough15-** I'd have replied normally, but my computer is still a butthead. (Yes I know I just said that to somebody else, but this means it must be true, right?) She climbed out of the window the first episode of season five.

And, since you guys asked so… eagerly, I'll tell you where I think my thoughts… in the shower. I know that may seem weird to some of you, but that's where the magic happens… maybe it's because I don't like thinking about taking a shower while I'm in the shower because it's just so boring. School (geometry and Driver's Ed) is a close second, but pretty much all of my thoughts occur in the shower… haha that just sounds so strange. Speaking of thoughts, I thought of another thing I want to do in the story. It might not happen until after Chapter 60 (whenever that comes). Actually, I guess it could happen in Chapter 60 since it's so big… Hmm… I didn't think of that in the shower. Anyways, on with the story…

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 57**

_**Rory and Marty, dinner…**_

"So, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"I don't know. What is there?"

"Well, there's Luke's, Teriyaki Joe's, Al's Pancake World, Jojo's…"

"Al's sounds good. I haven't had good pancakes in forever."

"Oh. Al's doesn't have pancakes."

"What?"

"Yeah… he stopped making them years ago."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess he just got bored. He wasn't really that good at it anyways. Now, he does a lot of different food like Indian, Chinese, and Bohemian… lots of weird, foreign stuff."

"Bohemian?" Rory nodded. "I see… Why don't you choose?"

Rory laughed. "Okay. Lets go to Luke's. That way, you can meet Lane."

"Yeah okay."

When they got there, they had to wait a minute for an empty table. "Wow, all the town gossips are here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Get ready to be bombarded with lots of strange questions."

"Oh goody."

"Rory, suga! I didn't know you were back."

"Yep. Hi, Babette. I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend, Marty."

"Hi."

"Hi, Sweety, nice to meet you. You'd better treat Rory good. This whole town will be watchin' ya."

"Okay. I will." He turned to Rory. "She's kidding, right?"

"Nope. The whole town is very protective of me and my mother."

"Huh…"

"Rory, honey, who is this beautiful young man?"

"Oh, hi, Miss Patty. This is Marty. Marty, this is Miss Patty. The guy sitting beside Babette is Morey. They're our neighbors. Patty and Babette are the town's major gossips, so if you ever need any information, those are the women to turn to."

"Okay. I'll remember that."

"It's nice to meet you, Marty."

"Yeah. You too, Miss Patty." Miss Patty walked away and sat at Morey and Babette's table exchanging what they know.

"Why does she keep looking at me?"

Rory shrugged. "She probably just wants you to be her next husband."

"What?" Rory laughed.

"Rory?"

"Lane!"

Lane ran up to Rory and hugged her. "I didn't know you were back!"

"Yeah. I got here this morning. I brought someone with me."

"Oh cool."

"Lane, this is my boyfriend Marty. Marty, this is my best friend Lane."

"Hi, Lane. I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah. You too."

"Not all bad, I hope."

"No… only the part about you being naked in a hall or something."

"Jeez, Rory. Who didn't you tell?"

"What? I couldn't help it! She's my best friend. Besides, I didn't think we'd ever really bump into each other again."

"Uh huh okay…"

"Lane, why don't you take a break and have dinner with us?"

"Well, it's pretty busy, but I guess Caesar can handle it. Caesar, I'm taking ten!" She yelled to him, then sat down next to Rory."

_**Luke and Lorelai having dinner…**_

"You know what really annoys me?"

"Yes."

"No. I mean besides all that other stuff."

"What?"

"When people say 'bottom' instead of 'butt.'"

"What?"

"Yeah. It's okay if they're talking to a little kid, but when they're like 'if you don't stop, I'll whoop your bottom.' It really annoys me. If the kid is old enough to have its butt whipped, I think it's old enough to hear the word 'butt.' Don't you think?"

"I guess…"

"You know, I don't think people whoop kid's butts anymore."

"Okay…"

"You know it's true. You hardly ever here anyone threaten their kids like that anymore. Now it's just 'stop pulling you sister's hair, Timmy, or I'll take away your game boy."

"Well did you ever threaten Rory with that?"

"Never had to, remember? I got the good kid."

"Oh yeah… Lucky."

"Yep… Seriously though, don't you think it's annoying?"

"I don't know."

" Especially if the person is saying it to an adult. Come on people! Butt! B-u-t-t. It's not that hard."

"Well, what did you teach Rory to say?"

"I tried to teach her 'butt', but when she said it at school, I got a call from the teacher asking me to please teach Rory to say 'bottom' instead."

"I see."

"I'm not asking much. It's really not that bad a word. Now, if you teach a kid the other word for butt, then I could see a problem."

"Well sure."

"And what's up with the way parents are punishing their kids now-a-days? Don't they know that if they give the game boy back after a week or so, the kid will realize that it really isn't that bad a punishment and keep doing it?"

"Um… excuse me. Are you ready to order?" Ah yes, the waiter.

Luke sighed. _Thank God. _"Yes!" They placed their orders, and then Lorelai ranted a bit more about kids today. While they were eating their dinners, the conversation got a little more serious.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Did my mom mention anything about her and my dad getting back together?"

"Um… No I don't think she did."

"Oh."

"Do you want them to get back together?"

"Well, yeah. They love each other. I know what she did was wrong, but it's forgivable."

"Yeah. I guess it is."

"Maybe I should talk to my dad."

"Yeah… maybe. Maybe you could…"

"Maybe I could what?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"No, Luke, tell me."

"I was going to say... Maybe you could go to Friday night dinner. It might show Richard that you forgive your mother."

She sighed. "I don't know. Luke. Something bad always happens at those things."

"I know, but Rory will be there."

"I know… Could you come?"

Luke almost choked on his chicken. "What?"

"Please, Luke. I need you there. You're my knight in shining armor."

"I don't know, Lorelai…"

She could tell he was about to break. She begged some more and started the infamous Gilmore pout. "Please, Lukey. I'll make it all up to you after…"

"Tempting…"

"Luke, please." She pouted the best pout she had ever pouted. Her clear, blue eyes glimmered in the soft light. Her bottom lip stuck out appropriately. "For me?"

That did it. He sighed. "Fine…"

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Thanks, Luke! You're the best."

He smiled, knowing he made her happy. "I know."

A/N: If you didn't read my message at the beginning of the story, please do that because there may or may not be something important in that. Thanks for sticking with me! Please review… You know you want to! Oh and I know this was a super-short chapter, but I'm hungry, and it's dinner time. I just wanted to get something up before tomorrow.


	58. Clear, Blue Eyes

-1**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 58**

The next morning, Lorelai and Rory decided to meet Marty at the inn and take him to Luke's for breakfast. As they were walking to the inn, Rory decided to bring up the "Emily situation."

"Mom?"

"What's up?"

"Well… I have a question…"

"And I have an answer."

"Mom, this is serious."

"Okay. Serious… What's wrong, Rory?"

"It's just… How _did_ Luke know about Grandma before we did?"

"Ah. That question."

"Yeah…"

"He uh… had a little chat with her."

"Really?"

"Yep… actually, he had a big chat with her. I'll just sum it up and say that they argued, and she finally listened to someone other than herself or her friends."

"Oh…"

"Yep."

"What did Luke say to her that made her listen?"

"Rory, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Oh. Okay… Were you mad?"

"What?"

"Were you mad at Luke?"

"Of course not." She said unconvincingly. "Why would I be mad at him?"

"Mom, I know you don't like it when people yell at grandma."

"I never said he yelled." She said defensively.

"Remember how upset you were when Jason set up that party in Atlantic City? You were mad at him because it hurt grandma's feelings. She had done all that work…"

"I was mad because Sookie and I had done all that work for nothing, Rory. Mom didn't do anything."

"Mom, grandma has been planning parties for dad's clients since… forever. It's all she really knows, and you knew that. You knew it hurt her, and that's why you got mad and yelled a Jason."

"I yelled at Jason because he's a jerk."

"Mom, were you mad at Luke?"

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah I guess I was …a little…"

"A little?"

"Yes! I got over it."

"How quickly?"

"What?"

Rory sighed, frustrated. "How long did it take you to get over it?"

"It took a little… talking, but I got over it fairly quickly."

"Uh huh… Wait! Does this mean that grandma and grandpa are going to get back together?" Rory asked her mother, excitedly.

"Rory, I don't know. Grandma didn't mention anything to Luke… There's actually another thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Well, are you going to dinner on Friday?"

"Um… yeah I guess so."

"Well, Luke and I are going to go with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Luke thinks that if I show up to Friday night dinner, dad might realize that I've forgiven her and think about getting back together with her."

"Luke's a smart man."

"Yes he is…"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you really forgive her?"

Lorelai thought for a moment. "Yeah… for the most part, I do."

"Okay."

"So uh… What's Marty going to do when you go to dinner Friday?"

"Oh, I was thinking about asking him to come with me."

"Really?" Lorelai seemed shocked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, the past couple times you've had a boyfriend over, things didn't blow over too well."

"Yeah. I remember… but they've met Marty before."

"Yeah. I guess that's true… speaking of which…"

"What?" Rory looked at her mother who was pointing in front of them. Marty was standing outside of the inn. Rory ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey! I thought we were going to meet in the lobby."

"Yeah. I waited there for a while, but that French guy was being very annoying."

"Oh yeah… Michel can be quite a pain."

"Yeah… his accent doesn't help either."

"I know… Want mom to go in and yell at him for you?"

Lorelai had finally caught up to her daughter. "Who am I yelling at?"

"Nobody. It's okay, Ms. Gilmore."

Lorelai shuddered. "_Please_ don't call me that. Call me Lorelai."

Rory and Marty laughed. "Okay."

"You ready to eat? I am dying for some of Luke's coffee."

"Nuh uh! You're dying for some of Luke."

Lorelai scoffed and started walking toward her boyfriend's diner. "Luke! We need three coffees please." Lorelai yelled as the group entered the diner. They found a table and sat down.

"Sorry. No can do." Luke said as he walked over to the table. He leaned over and pecked Lorelai's lips.

Lorelai and Rory gasped. "Luke! What do you mean? You can't not have coffee."

"Oh, Rory, this must be one of his games that only he finds fun even though we always end up winning."

"Oh okay… Luke, coffee please."

"Hi, Marty. How are you this morning?"

Marty smiled. "I'm doing okay, Luke. How are you?"

"Great."

"Luke," Lorelai said, obviously getting frustrated. "This isn't funny. I need my coffee, and so does my daughter."

"I don't have any. Ran out just before you got here."

"No you didn't! That's impossible. By now, you must keep a secret stash hidden for Rory and me. You know we always ask for coffee."

"Yeah, but the townspeople found out about the secret stash and came at me with their torches and pitchforks."

"Uh huh… I still don't see any coffee in front of me, Luke."

"What would you like, Marty?"

"I think I'll have a stack of pancakes with a glass of orange juice please."

"Oh good. Finally, someone with good eating habits. Maybe you will be a good influence on Rory."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Hey! I'm a great influence on my daughter!"

"Yeah… just not with the eating part."

"Oh hush. We're still alive, aren't we?"

Luke scoffed. "Only because sometimes, I manage to sneak vegetables in your burgers and give you fruity pies with no sugar."

"You what?"

"Marty, your breakfast will be right out."

"Thank you, Luke." Luke nodded and walked into the kitchen to make Marty's food.

"I'll be right back." Lorelai stood up and followed Luke into the kitchen. "Luke!"

Luke jumped and dropped his spatula. "Jeez, Lorelai. Don't do that."

"Luke, why won't you give me coffee?"

"Because I wanted you to do this."

"Do what?"

"Follow me into the kitchen."

"Why?" Luke walked over to her and kissed her passionately. "Oh… Okay."

"Good morning."

"Yeah." Lorelai was still a little flushed.

"I assume you and Rory want your usuals."

"Yes please." Lorelai smiled.

"Coffee's behind you."

Lorelai squealed. "Thanks Luke!"

He smiled. "You're welcome."

Lorelai poured two mugs of coffee and walked back to the table. Rory smiled when Lorelai placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of her. "I thought Luke didn't have any coffee left."

"Well, I learned a while ago that Luke is a compulsive liar."

"What?" Rory looked at her mother, confused.

"Nothing… Just drink your coffee."

Rory nodded and took a sip of her coffee. Then, she remembered, "Hey! Luke never took our orders."

Lorelai laughed. "Don't worry about it. I told him to give us our usuals."

"Oh. Okay."

A few minutes later, Luke brought Marty and the girls their breakfasts. "Here ya go."

"Thanks, Luke!"

"Yeah thanks."

"Hey, Luke…"

Luke sighed. "Yes, Lorelai?"

"Sorry, am I annoying you?"

"Just a little…"

"Yeah, well, get used to it." Luke scoffed. "Sit with us."

"What?"

"Sit with us… please?"

"No way."

Lorelai pouted. "But, Luke…"

"No. Why should I sit with you after what you just said to me?"

"Because you love me and can't stay away." Lorelai said this in a tone that basically said 'duh!' to Luke…

…But Luke scoffed. "Sure. Okay." He said sarcastically.

Lorelai gasped, and Rory gave Marty a look and said 'uh oh' under her breath.

"Luke, were you just lying when you told me you loved me?"

Luke sighed. "No, Lorelai, I wasn't lying."

"So you just changed your mind?"

"No. I didn't do that either."

"Then what, Luke?"

He sighed again. "I was kidding. Fine. I'll sit okay?"

Lorelai smiled and clapped her hands like Sookie often does when she's excited. "Yay!"

Luke sat down in the seat between Marty and Lorelai. Marty whispered to him. "Man, she's got you eating out of the palm of her hand." Luke just nodded and stared down at the table.

"So, Rory, do you remember that time when that guy at that store in Hartford was flirting with me and told me I have beautiful, clear, blue eyes?" Luke's head jerked up, and he stared at Lorelai intently.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I've been thinking…"

"That's never good."

"Hey!"

"Well, what were you thinking? Are you going to go out on a date with him and break up with Luke?"

That seemed to grab Luke's attention even more. Lorelai gasped. "Rory! You weren't supposed to tell Luke about that!"

"Lorelai, what?"

"Relax, Luke, I'm just kidding. I was just thinking about what he said about my eyes."

"Oh."

"So anyways, as I was saying, how can somebody have clear, blue eyes?"

"Jeez." "What?" and "Aw, here we go." were her audiences' reactions.

"What? Think about it. Can your eyes really be clear if they are blue? Translucent maybe, but not clear. Transparent things do not have color."

"Okay, Lorelai."

"Come on! You've got to agree. Look into my eyes, Luke." He slowly raised his head and looked into her eyes. "Can you see through them?"

He sighed. "No."

"Can you even partially see through them?"

"I guess not…"

"You guess not or you know not?"

"What?"

"Never mind… Rory, Marty, what do you guys think?"

"Um…"

"Yeah… whatever you say, mom."

"Thought so." Lorelai nodded her head confidently.

"Can I go now?" Luke asked, "I have to get back to the diner."

"But you're in the diner."

"So?"

"So you can't get back to the diner if you never left the diner."

Luke sighed. "Well, I wanted to leave the diner."

"But you didn't… Hey!"

"What?"

"Why did you want to leave the diner?"

"Oh um… someone kept asking me a bunch of annoying questions."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Um… Kirk… earlier. I mean, he's not here now, so I guess it had to be earlier, right? It would be kind of hard for him to ask me a bunch of annoying questions if he wasn't here, where I am… Unless he was talking to himself again… or called, but Kirk doesn't have my number… at least, I hope he doesn't have my number… Oh man, what if Kirk has my number? Then again, he'd probably have to get permission from his mother before he called me… but he is moving in with Lulu soon. Man! Now's he's going to bug me even more when he's here…"

"And apparently when he's not here because you can't seem to get Kirk off your mind."

Rory gasped. "Luke! Are you cheating on mom with Kirk?"

"What? Ew! No! He just bothers me when he's here which make me think about him when he's not here because it's like he's using ESP to bug me even more."

"Okay, Rain Man, you're starting to scare the children," Rory stated as she watched Luke argue with himself.

"Oh. Sorry, Lorelai."

"Hey!" Lorelai slapped his chest. "That was mean."

"You deserved it."

Lorelai scoffed. "Well, I'm leaving!"

"Gotta get to work?"

"No…" Luke looked at her knowingly. "…Yes."

She started to get up, but Luke grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him. "Wait a second."

She looked confused and sat back down. "Okay…"

Luke got up and went into the kitchen. He came back to the table and placed a large to-go cup filled to the rim with coffee in front of Lorelai. "Here."

She smiled and brought the cup to her lips. She closed her eyes and took a sip. "Ow! Hot hot hot."

Everyone at the table was laughing… except Lorelai. "Well, it _is _coffee."

"It's not funny! I burned my tongue."

Luke smiled. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

She smiled too. "Maybe later…"

"Ew! Mom, gross!"

"What? I'm sure you and Marty do it too."

"Yeah, but we don't talk about it, and we aren't the mother and coffee supplier."

"Oh I see… Oh well. Thanks for the coffee, Luke."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

"Okay." She kissed him softly, and then, she got up and walked out of the diner, back to her inn.

Luke got up to serve some more customers and left Rory and Marty to finish their breakfast in piece. "Jess!" Rory saw Jess come out from behind the curtain and waved him over.

"Hey, Rory. Luke told me you were back."

"Good. Um… Jess, this is Marty. Marty, Jess."

"Nice to meet you, Jess."

"Yeah… So you two are dating now?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Well… congratulations."

"Thanks. Would you like to join us? Have some breakfast."

"Sure, if that's okay with you, Marty."

"Oh yeah. It's fine."

"Okay then." Jess sat at the table next to Rory, across from Marty.

Luke walked over to the table and refilled Rory's coffee. When he turned around, he almost walked straight into Jess. " Oh. Sorry, Jess. I didn't know you were even up yet."

"It's okay."

"Want anything to eat?"

"Bacon and eggs?"

"Coming right up." Luke refilled a couple more coffees and then, filled a mug for Jess.

"Thanks." Luke nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"So… Are you and Luke close?"

"Well… We live together, but I don't know if we're what you'd call close."

"Oh."

"Yeah. We've had kind of a rocky relationship… My mom sent me to him a couple years ago because she couldn't deal with me anymore. He did his best, but I guess I was just too stubborn. He's taught me a lot though."

"That's good, Jess. I'm glad you two are getting along better now."

"Yeah. Me too."

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Sorry for the wait… At least it was longer than usual. I've already got a lot of ideas for chapters 59, and 60. I think I'm going to have Friday night dinner next chapter… Whatever I do, it should be pretty good. Review please! And thanks for the last ones!


	59. Fairly Attractive

-1**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 5...9**

Later, at the inn, Lorelai had a little free time in her office and decided to make the dreaded phone call. The phone rang twice before a voice on the other end answered. "Hello?"

"Um… Mom?"

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Hello… Do you need something?"

"Well, actually… I was wondering if it would be alright if I came to dinner tonight… and brought Luke with me."

"Oh." There was a pause at the other end of the line. Lorelai was nervous. She wasn't sure whether her mother would want to see Luke again. "I suppose that would be okay."

"Really?"

"Sure. Rory is bringing her boyfriend, so I presume it would only be fair."

"Oh. Good. Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, Lorelai… Lorelai, could I talk to you for a little bit?"

Lorelai sighed. "Mom, not now… Dinner. We'll talk at dinner."

"But, Lorelai, it would be improper for us to talk while company is present."

"I know, mom. I meant we could break off from the pack and speak privately."

"Oh… Okay. We can do that."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright. Goodbye, Lorelai."

"Bye, mom." And with that, Lorelai hung up the phone, but she picked it back up again remembering she should probably tell her date they were going.

"Luke's."

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh hi. What's up?"

She could tell he was smiling, and it made her smile too. "I was just calling to tell you that we're definitely going to dinner tonight at my parents'."

"Oh. So you called her then."

"No I sent her a letter. My carrier pigeon knows where she lives."

"I guess I walked into that one…"

"Anyways, Rory is bringing Marty, and my mother wants to have a talk with me in private."

"Oh. Well, this should be an interesting night then."

"Yeah…"

"Do you want me to pick you up at your place?"

"Sure."

"Okay… Lorelai?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"I miss you."

Lorelai smiled. "I miss you too, Luke… but I always think about you."

"Me too."

"Well, that's a little self-centered."

"Oh you know what I meant."

"Yes I do. Thank you."

"Thank yourself. It's your fault."

Lorelai laughed. "At least I get your mind off of Kirk."

"Good point."

"Yeah well, I'm full of them."

"You're full of good points?"

"Yes I am."

"Like wha- never mind. After this morning, I don't think I'll be able to take much more."

"Gee thanks."

"Uh huh…"

"Hey, Luke?"

Luke sighed. "What, Lorelai?"

"Well, you didn't have to be so rude."

"I'm sorry… Yes my dearest Lorelai? How may I help you?"

"Well, since you asked…"

"Oh jeez."

"You can come with me to the town meeting after dinner tonight."

"Oh could I?"

"Yes you could."

"But I thought you were going to make it up to me for having me go to dinner tonight."

"Well, I'll make it up to you two times."

"Extremely dirty."

"I know… Oh I have to go now. Michel has been staring at me for the past five minutes, looking like he's going to chop me up with an axe like that guy in _The Shining_."

"Now that is one serious type of staring."

"Yes it is."

"Okay. I'll let you go… Tell Michel to keep his eyes off you."

She laughed. "Why? You jealous?"

"No. I just don't like it when a guy looks at my girlfriend like he's going to murder her."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I can understand that."

"Good. See you tonight."

"Yep. Bye, Luke."

"Bye."

Lorelai hung up the phone and handed it to Michel. "Luke says to keep your eyes off of me, or he'll come down here and beat you up."

"Why did you tell him I was staring at you?"

"Because you were."

"So? Now the smelly diner man is going to be watching me."

"Well, that should teach you to keep your eyes to yourself. You could sing that song!"

"Please be quiet. You are giving me a headache."

"Michel, please, I know I make nice eye candy, but you already have a girlfriend."

"Yes I do." Michel said as he walked away. He had only been talking with her for a minute, and yet, he was still annoyed already.

Lorelai started singing. "I always feel like… somebody's watching meeeeee."

"Oh speak of the devil." Just then, Jessica walked up to the desk. "Hello, Jessica."

"Hi, Lorelai. How are you feeling?"

Lorelai looked bamboozled. "What?"

"You looked a little sick last time I talked to you."

"Oh yeah… You know… sudden headache…"

"Oh yeah… I hate it when that happens… Say, Lorelai?"

Lorelai tried to keep from snickering. "Yes, Jessica?"

"Could I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Well, that depends on what it is."

Jessica looked a little confused, but she continued on with her question. "I was just wondering… I mean… I know you're his boss and everything, but could you maybe talk to Michel a little less?"

"What?"

"Well, it's just that… you two seem like you're kind of close, and you're a fairly attractive woman. You see him every day. I just want to make sure you don't get too attached to him because I really like him, and I don't want to have to fight over him."

"Oh trust me, I won't get too attached. Besides, I'm dating Luke."

"I know that, but sometimes, women like you start to come on to another guy and cheat on your boyfriend and stuff."

Lorelai was extremely annoyed. "Uh huh… You know what? I think that headache just came back, so I'm going to go to my office now."

"But… Michel just went in there."

"Fine. I will go to the kitchen."

"Oh okay. Carry on." Lorelai turned around, closed her eyes, and counted to ten silently. Then, she paced into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee in the largest mug she could find.

"Hey, Lorelai." Lorelai nodded to Sookie and took a huge gulp from her massive mug. "Uh oh. That's the emergency-sized coffee mug. What happened?"

"Jessica."

"Oh no. What did she do this time?"

"She asked me to stop talking to Michel as much as I do."

"What? Why on earth would she do that?"

"Apparently, she thinks that I will start coming onto him if I keep getting close to him, and I'll try to steel him away from her because girls like me do that kind of thing."

"Oh no she didn't."

"Oh yes she did."

"She actually said 'girls like you?'"

"Yep! And she said I was a _fairly attractive_ woman."

Sookie gasped. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes." Lorelai laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, before she said all that other stuff, she asked me how I was feeling."

"What? Why?"

"Well, apparently, last time I talked to her, I looked sick."

Sookie giggled. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her I got a sudden headache."

"Oh ouch! And she didn't get it?"

"Nope. She said she knew how that felt."

"Oh I'm sure she does. She probably gets one every time she tries to think." The women laughed and talked more about Jessica and Michel while Lorelai finished her coffee.

It was 6 PM sharp, and Lorelai and Luke had just pulled into the driveway of the Gilmore mansion with Rory and Marty in tow. When they got out of their cars, they met at the immense entrance. "This place makes me feel uneasy."

Lorelai slipped her hand into Luke's and squeezed it tight. "Now you know how I feel."

"Yeah…" Rory rang the doorbell, and Lorelai cringed when she heard the bell ring. Luke pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. He whispered, "You'll be fine," in her ear.

She nodded, and the gigantic door slowly opened. "Hello. Are you here for dinner?"

"Yep," The four said, simultaneously.

"Okay. Right this way please." The maid led them inside and took their coats. Then, she led them into the sitting area. "Please have a seat. They will be here shortly."

The four sat down. Luke and Lorelai on one loveseat, and across from them, sat Marty and Rory in another. "I feel like I'm waiting for a doctor or something." Luke said, trying to lighten up the mood, but really feeling like it.

"I know. It usually isn't like this."

"I'm a little scared, to tell you the truth."

"Oh, Marty, you'll be fine as long as you know every single detail about your future." Marty laughed nervously.

"Hello, everyone." Th group turned to see a cheery Richard and an almost-as-happy Emily walking into the room.

"Hi, grandma, grandpa… you remember Marty, don't you?"

"Of course." Richard shook Marty's hand. "Do you still go by the naked guy, or will Marty suit you okay?"

Marty laughed. "Marty's good, sir. I didn't live up to the name after all."

"Yes, well, that's a shame."

"Is it?"

Luke whispered to Lorelai. "What are they talking about?"

Lorelai smiled and patted his knee. "I'll explain later."

"Okay." He entwined his fingers with Lorelai's and looked back to the rest of the group. Emily was watching them intently.

"So, mom… what time's dinner?"

"Soon… Lorelai, can I speak with a for a moment."

Lorelai looked at Luke who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled and turned back to her mother. "Um… Sure okay." Lorelai stood and followed her mother to the study. Emily sat at a desk, and Lorelai took that as a sign to sit down as well. She sat on a couch, her hands in her lap, and waited patiently for Emily to start talking.

"I suppose you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, yes…"

"I wanted to… apologize."

"Mom, you already apologized… to Luke, remember?"

"I know that, but I wanted to apologize to you personally."

"Oh. Okay."

"Now, I know we don't get along and that you don't agree with many of my opinions." Lorelai nodded. "But I'm your mother, and I really was just trying to look out for you."

"Bye testifying against me in court?"

"Well… no. That was just because I was upset with you. Lorelai, I want what's best for you and Rory. I thought that was Christopher, and when I saw how serious you were with Luke, I got worried."

"Uh…huh…"

"I didn't think he was right for you. He's not a Hartford man… He's not a known man."

"He's known in Stars Hollow."

Emily scoffed. "Yeah, as the town loner."

"Mom, Luke was only like that because he didn't have anybody. Both of his parents died when he was young. His teenaged sister moved out to New York and had a kid with her boyfriend. He was upset and confused, but after Rory and I came along, things got better. For him and for us. Rory really looked up to him when she was younger. Hell, I'm pretty sure she still does, mom. I just… I don't want _you_ to decide who or what is right for me. You know I'll ask if I need help."

"Yes, I know… I guess I just never realized how wrong Christopher was for you. I still have trouble believing what he did to you. It's ludicrous."

"I know, mom. I still have trouble believing it."

"You really love Luke, don't you?"

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I do, mom."

"Okay."

"What?"

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you."

"Don't mess this up, Lorelai. Luke is a good man."

"I know, mom. I know that."

"Okay… dinner should be ready. Lets go find the rest of the group."

"Okay." Lorelai followed her mother into the dining room and sat next to Luke at the table.

He kissed her cheek and whispered. "Everything good?"

"Everything's great." They stared into each other's eyes for a while then joined the conversation at the table. Dinner continued on very nicely. Most of the talk comprised of life at Yale now and back when Richard and Emily went because that was something everybody could enjoy. After dinner and saying goodbyes, the group met up in the driveway of the Gilmore mansion.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yep?"

"Is it okay if I hang out with Marty for a while tonight?"

"Yeah. That sounds okay. Luke and I were planning on going to the town meeting. Are you going to join us?"

"I think I'll let Marty experience that next time. I'm not sure if he's ready to handle a town meeting quite yet."

"Okay. I guess we'll see you later then."

"Yep! Bye mom, Luke."

"Bye, Rory."

"Bye, sweets. Have fun, and keep an eye on Marty. You don't want him getting lost in Stars Hollow. Who knows which crazy person would find him?"

"Don't worry. I'll keep a close eye."

"Okay. See you later."

They climbed into their cars and drove their separate ways. Luke parked in front of the diner and helped Lorelai get out of the truck. "Luke, this isn't Ms. Patty's."

"I'm well aware of that, Lorelai."

"But the town meeting is at Ms. Patty's."

"I know that too."

"Then why are we at the diner? We're going to be late, and I know how much you hate being late for things."

"We'll go in a second. Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Luke, you're not going to leave me here and not come back out, are you?"

"No. Just wait here a second."

"Fine." Lorelai crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot, pretending to be impatiently waiting for him. Luke went into the diner, and Lorelai could see him fooling with something at the counter. When he came back out a couple minutes later, he was holding a to-go cup full of coffee. Lorelai squealed. "Thanks, Luke! You know me so well."

"Too well…" Lorelai went to take a sip of her coffee, and Luke said, "Be careful. Coffee tends to get a bit hot."

"No dip, Sherlock."

"Well, I was just making sure you remembered this time. You seemed to be surprised last time when you burned your tongue."

"You still never kissed it better."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait a little bit for that."

"Luke's afraid of P-D-A." Lorelai sang.

"I am not afraid of P-D-A. I simply just don't like to partake in it."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, fraidy cat."

Luke shook his head and led Lorelai to Ms. Patty's. The meeting was just going underway when they got there, so they sat in the closest available seats. They got settled just in time to here Gypsy saying, "Taylor, we do not need any roads fixed. Besides, road workers are so expensive."

Taylor replied by telling her she only thinks Stars Hollow doesn't need streets to be repaired because the cars that get messed up by them go right to her shop for repairs, thus bringing money to her.

Luke decided to voice hi opinion. "Well, I for one agree with Gypsy."

"Of course you do, Luke. You always vote against me."

"That's not it at all." Taylor gave him a knowing look. "Okay so it might be part of it, but here me out, Taylor." Taylor looked at Luke expectantly, so he continued. "Road crews hardly ever come in when they're needed to fill pot-holes, and when they do come, they end up filling the holes too high and making the roads even worse than they were before."

Lorelai shouted. "Yeah!"

Luke smiled and continued. "Plus, their huge trucks always get in the way and track mud and rocks all over the place. Then, you make us pay for those gigantic road-cleaning trucks which will bring back the pot-holes making the road crew guys come again making us spend even more money even though we had just paid them to do something that they didn't end up doing in the first place."

"Yeah! …Wait. What?" Lorelai, as well as Taylor and many other townspeople seemed to be a little confused about Luke's rant.

"You know. It's just a cycle. Taylor, we're wasting the town's valuable money on stuff that will just keep happening again and again making us spend more and more of the town's money making it inevitable for the town to make money for more important things that we do need instead of spending it all on workers who will just end up making the roads worse. You're a cheap man, Taylor. I know you care about saving money."

"Well, yes, that is partly true…"

Patty spoke up. "All in favor of hiring road workers to come and 'fix' our streets raise your hand." Lorelai and only Lorelai raised her hand. "All apposed…" Everyone, in including Lorelai, raised his or her hand. "Then it's settled. We are not hiring the road crews… Suggestions for the next topic?"

Taylor raised his hand and said. "Our next subject matter is Kirk and Lulu."

The room quieted down. "What about them?"

"Yeah." Kirk said. "What about us?"

"Where are you planning on living?"

"In Lulu's house, Taylor. You know that."

"How are you planning to pay for expenses?"

"We're splitting it all fifty fifty."

"Lulu?"

"Yes, Taylor?"

"Do you have any pets?"

"No, Taylor."

"Have you had any pets before?"

"No…"

"Then don't you think you want to start off with something a little easier like a chinchilla perhaps? It just so happens I have a couple in my new pet store."

"No thank you, Taylor."

"Okay, well, I guess that's settled…"

"Anymore suggestions?"

Lorelai raised her hand. Taylor sighed. "Yes, Lorelai?"

I think we should talk about the town's local gossip and the town… whatever Taylor is's sudden notion to get together."

"No."

"Come on, Taylor. You talk about everyone else's relationship. Why can't we converse about yours?"

"Fine. We will flip a coin. Heads, we'll talk about it. Tails, we won't."

"Fine. Flip it."

Taylor pulled a quarter out of his pocket and flicked it into the air. He let it hit the ground and walked over to see what it had landed on. "Ha! Tails. I win!"

"No fair! How'd they even think of naming a side of a coin tails anyways? Sure they all have heads on one side, but none of them have tails… well, except the buffalo nickel, but that doesn't count because it hasn't been used in years."

Luke grabbed Lorelai's shoulders. She had stood up in the middle of her rant and was about to walk up to the stage. "It's okay, Lorelai. We'll talk about it next time."

"Fine. I think I see Jessica heading this way anyways. Lets get out of here before she catches up." Luke laughed and led her out of Ms. Patty's Dance Studio and to the diner. Soon enough, she found herself sitting on a couch in Luke's apartment; Luke was sitting beside her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He leaned in to kiss her. They started out soft, but soon grew more passionate. "So you're finally going to kiss my tongue and make it feel better?"

"Something like that." He kissed her again and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly when their tongues first made contact. The kisses grew more and more passionate, and Lorelai said. "I guess it's time for me to make up for dinner and the town meeting, huh?"

"Shh." Was all Luke said before he had his lips back on hers. Soon, he was lying on top of her. When her started to unbutton her blouse, she pushed him up.

"Luke, wait." She panted.

"What?"

"What about Jess?"

Luke grunted and sat back on the couch. "He really needs to get his own place."

Lorelai laughed. "Well… I bet my house is empty."

"Why didn't you say so?" Luke pulled Lorelai off the couch and led her to the truck. They drove to her house; no words were spoken. As soon as her front door closed behind them, they made their way upstairs, and Lorelai made up for their night… three times.

A/N: How's that for a quick update? Thanks for waiting! Big surprises in chapter 60! I'm expecting a lot of reviews, and I wont update again until I'm satisfied, so start your writing. Ha ha Thanks a lot everyone! I'm really glad you seem to be enjoying my story. I was just happy because I was able to get the word 'bamboozled' in my story. Very long chapter… compared to my others anyways… I know I was nice to a couple of you and let you in on a couple secrets about this chapter, but it's not gonna happen with this one. I'll promise you that right now. Muahaha Please Review!


	60. The Big 60!: Lucas Shmucas

-1**Just can't Help It**

**Chapter 60**

Luke's eyes slowly drift open; he breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of Lorelai's shampoo. "Let's go to your parents' house more often..." he sighs, and buries his face in Lorelai's hair. Lorelai chuckled softly and snuggled closer into Luke's warm body. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her head. "We should get up."

Lorelai groaned. "Too comfy."

Luke sighed. "I know."

Lorelai's voice was muffled as she talked into Luke's chest. "I never want to get up."

"Yeah," Luke said as he stroked Lorelai's hair, "This is nice."

"Very nice… Hey, Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should wake up like this every morning."

"What do you mean?"

"Move in."

Luke's eyes widened, and his hands stopped. "What?"

Lorelai's eyes widened too. She wasn't expecting to say that. Sure, she had been thinking about what it would be like to have him live with her, but she never was actually going to ask. It just kind of… came out, but she was happy it had. "It doesn't have to be like right now, but I want you to move in with me… sooner would be better…"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Lorelai was now staring intently into Luke's beautiful blue eyes.

"What about Rory?"

"Huh?"

"Well, Rory lives here too. What does she think about this?"

"Um… Well, actually, I never really asked her… but she goes to Yale now, so she's hardly ever here. Besides, she'll probably be getting her own apartment once she finds a steady job." Lorelai said that last part quickly for two reasons. One, she wasn't sure how Luke would react about Lorelai not asking Rory, and two, she didn't want to think about the fact that her only daughter and best friend was growing up and moving on.

She tried to hide it, but Luke saw through her. "If you're positive that you're ready to take that step, and if you talk it over with Rory, then, Lorelai Gilmore, I would be more than happy to move in with you."

Lorelai smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Luke kissed her passionately to seal the deal. Of course, kissing grew to other things, and, before they new it, they were "making up" for the fourth time in less than twelve hours. This time was much more sensual though.

A couple hours later, the happy couple made their way into the kitchen for breakfast. When they got to the kitchen, they saw Rory and Marty drinking coffee at the kitchen table. "Good morning!" Lorelai charmed.

"Hi, mom… you're happy."

"Yeah… Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Uh… sure." Rory and Lorelai went into Rory's room and closed the door behind them. "What's up?"

"Well, first of all, what is Marty doing here so early?"

"Oh, well… you and Luke were a little… loud last night, so I stayed in Marty's room."

Lorelai blushed and looked down at her bare feet. "Oh… Sorry about that."

"It's okay… so what else is up? I know you didn't just want to talk about Marty."

"You're right. That's not all I wanted to talk about…"

"So? What is it?"

Lorelai looked Rory in the eyes. "Rory, how would you feel if um… if Luke moved in?"

"Moved in?" Lorelai nodded. "Moved in, as in moved in here, with us?"

"Well, yeah, honey. I'm certainly not going anywhere."

"Oh… Actually, I think it would be great."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good… That's good."

"I suppose it is… So have you already asked him?"

"Yeah, this morning."

"Oh well, that explains it."

"What?"

"The muffled banging sounds I heard coming from upstairs."

"Oh… sorry." Lorelai blushed again.

"It's okay… Wow… this is kind of a coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

"Don't freak out and get upset."

"Oh no. I already don't like where this is going."

"Now, mom… you know I'm growing up. Hell, I'm in college… a university."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I have decided to get an apartment." Lorelai didn't say anything. "…With Marty."

It took a while for Lorelai to get her tongue back from the evil kitty, and when she finally did, it must not have been replaced properly because all she could spit out was, "Oh."

"Mom?" Rory waved a hand in front of her mother's expressionless face.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think?"

"I uh… I think that's… good."

"Good?"

"Great. I think it's great."

Rory couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

"Yeah… I mean, you're growing up, and Marty's a nice guy… tall. Plus, you've already seen him naked, so you wont be shocked by anything if it happens again… Unless you already have. I mean I don't know… don't really want to actually…"

"Mom, we haven't had sex."

"Oh."

"Yet."

"Oh… okay then."

"So you're really okay with this?"

"Well, I guess so… if you're sure it's what you want."

"It is… It's not going to happen until I find a job. Who knows how long that'll be?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you hungry? Lets get some breakfast."

**That same time, in the kitchen…**

Luke was refilling the coffee pot and preparing breakfast. "So…"

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why exactly are you here?"

Marty smiled. "It's okay. When Rory came home last night she hear you and Lorelai… you know, so she came back to my room and stayed the night with me."

"Ah jeez. I guess I should apologize to her."

"It's okay, Luke. I think she's just so glad that you and Lorelai are together that she didn't really care."

"Oh… okay then."

"I wonder what they're talking about."

"I have an idea."

"Really? What is it?"

"Um… Lorelai asked me to move in with her."

"Oh wow… well, you're still here, so I guess you said yes."

"Uh… technically yeah…"

"Okay… congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome… It's kind of ironic really."

"What is?"

"Well, you and Lorelai are going to be living together, and Rory and I are talking about getting an apartment together."

"Oh really? I uh… didn't realize you guys were so serious."

"Yeah, well, even if we don't work out, you know… we'll still have a room mate, so rent will be cheaper."

"I guess that's a good point." Marty nodded and took a sip from his coffee mug.

"Lukey Poo! What's for breakfast?" Lorelai walked out of Rory room speaking in her high-pitched country girl voice.

"Nothing if you call me that again."

"Ah now, Lucas Shmucas, it's improper for you to starve your girlfriend."

Luke flinched when she called him that, and he blushed. "Stop it, Lorelai."

"Aw, poor old muffin cake is embarrassed."

"That's it. I'm done." Luke put down his spatula and sat at the table across from Marty.

"No no no! I'm sorry, Luke. _Please_ make breakfast." Luke didn't do anything but sit in the chair like a statue. "Fine! I guess I'll be making breakfast this morning." Luke scoffed. "Okay so this thingy turns like this and warms the other thingy… Now how exactly do you use this spatula?" Lorelai was holding up the spatula, looking at it quizzically. She tried to flip a pancake over but ended up with half the batter spilling off of the top of the pancake and on to the stove next to the pan. "Oops. That can't be good."

Luke looked over at her and groaned when he saw the mess she had already made. He stood up and walked behind her. "Get out of the way."

Lorelai smiled and stepped aside and handed Luke the spatula. "Never mess with a man's spatula before he's had his breakfast."

"Ew! Mom, that was extremely dirty."

Lorelai giggled as Luke's face turned bright red. She gasped, pretending to be shocked. "Rory! I didn't mean it like that. Get your head out of the gutter!" Lorelai stopped smiling and thought for a moment. "You know? I never quite understood that expression. Is it because you're thinking dirty thoughts and gutters are dirty? If that's the reason, why didn't they just say 'get your head out of the toilet' or… stop licking the dog's butt?'"

"Mom! I'm about to eat breakfast!"

"Lorelai, I think you should just go in the living room and sit by yourself for a while."

"What? I just haven't had my coffee yet… Marty, you agree with me, don't you?"

Marty looked flustered. "Well uh…"

"You don't have to answer that, Marty."

"Thanks, Luke."

"Lorelai, coffee's done."

"Oh yay!" Lorelai rushed over to Mr. Coffee and poured herself a mug. "Thank you Mr. Coffee." Luke shook his head and went back to making breakfast.

A/N: That's right! Back to the shortish chapters. Sorry, guys, but I wanted to get another one out while I wasn't too tired. I still have quite a few more surprises. They'll happen most likely in the next chapter. I should actually be studying for my 169-question history exam I have tomorrow (Or later today, I guess…). I guess I'll do that now. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please review! You know I like it… Don't say dirty, it's too easy.

I want to give a special thanks to a certain someone (GiGi) for um… you know. Thanks a lot!


	61. Why Are You Wearing My Shirt?

-1Jany- Thank you SO much! I like it when people have just read my whole story and then review… Oh and don't worry about your English because you wrote perfectly.

Rach- Wow! I love newbies… haha sorry, I'm dumb. I'm glad you enjoy it! I'd love to see the statue when you're finished. I'm glad you think I was able to capture their characteristics. Honestly though, Lorelai's isn't all too hard for me because, well, we might as well share the same brain. Thank you!

lovinluke- Thanks! I try

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 61**

Later that day, Lorelai was working the desk and in her office at the inn. Michel had called in earlier complaining that his throat was soar and should not go into work that day. Lorelai went into the kitchen to get some coffee and talk to Sookie.

"Morning, Sook!"

"Good morning." Sookie chimed as she chop some carrots. "You're in a very good mood today… how many cups have coffee have you had so far?"

Lorelai smiled. "Only a couple."

"Then why are you so happy? You hate coming in early on Saturdays."

"I know I do, and Michel called in sick, so not only do I have to work in my office, but I also have to work the desk because you were unable to fire any of your kitchen staff, so I had to let one of my people go."

"I know. I'm sorry… Wouldn't that put you in an even worse mood?"

"Hmm… Yes, I believe, normally it would."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Chicken butt."

"Oh."

"Lorelai!"

"What? You're the one talking about chickens' backsides."

"Only because you won't tell me why you're so darn happy!"

"Oh! Is that what you wanted to know? Well…" Lorelai paused.

"Oh come on, Lorelai! Just tell me… please?"

"If I must… So… you know Luke, right?"

"Um… Yes I think you've mentioned him," Sookie said in a voice that said both "duh" and "Hurry up, I'm annoyed" at the same time.

"Well, we were in bed this morning and-"

"Wait! Is this going to be dirty because I need to prepare myself if it is."

"No, Sook," Lorelai laughed. "It's not dirty."

"Oh… Then what is it?"

"Luke is moving in with me," Lorelai said, quickly.

"What? All I heard was Lucas mooshing in Demi." Sookie gasped. "Is Luke cheating on you with Demi Moore?"

Lorelai laughed again. "Um… No, Sookie… Why would I be happy about that?"

"Oh. Right. I guess you wouldn't… So what did you say?"

"I said… Luke. Is. Moving. In. With. Me." Lorelai spoke slowly this time, making sure every word was separated.

Sookie squealed and jumped up and down, waving her knife carelessly. She ran up to Lorelai, but Lorelai moved aside, and Sookie stopped and looked at her, confused. Lorelai walked up to her and took the knife out of her hand. "Oh. Sorry… I guess I got a little carried away."

"It's okay. My fault. I should know better than to tell you something while you have something in your hands."

Sookie wrapped her arms around Lorelai and gave her a good squeeze. "I'm so excited!"

"I know. Me too!"

"I knew it would happen."

"Ah, here we go."

"Ever since the first time I saw you two lay eyes on each other… actually, I'm pretty sure Luke hated you the first time he met you, so maybe a little while after that, but I knew!"

"Okay, Sookie. You were right."

"You bet I was!"

"Okay, well I have to get back out there before people start to leave and not stay here."

"Alright! Congratulations, Hon!"

"Thanks, Sookie. I'll see you later." Lorelai poured herself some coffee and went to the desk. When she saw that nobody was waiting for her, she went into her office but kept the door open so she could still here the bell. A while later, the bell sounded. Lorelai walked out of her office and smiled as she approached the woman standing in front of the desk. "Hi, I'm Lorelai. Welcome to the Dragonfly. How may I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Marilyn Grulings. I was hoping to rent a room."

"Okay. Let me see what we've got."

"Thank you."

Lorelai nodded as she tapped away at the computer keyboard. "I'm sorry, Ms. Grulings, it looks like we're completely booked until Monday."

"Oh… Well could you check again?"

"I already have and came up empty."

"Oh. Well you didn't have to be so rude about it," she said under her breath. Then, to Lorelai, she said "Thanks anyways. I'll just see if I can stay with my ex-boyfriend until then."

_You're just lucky Michel isn't here right now._ Lorelai smiled. "Okay. If you don't have any luck, you can come back here, and I can help you find a place to stay."

"Okay great. Thanks." The woman smiled and walked away.

**Later, at Luke's**

The bells above the diner door jingled merrily as a woman walked in and sat at the counter. "Hi, Luke."

"Marilyn?" Luke's eyes widened. He could not believe who was sitting right in front of him, in his diner.

"Uh huh. So you didn't forget me."

"Yeah…"

"Can we talk?"

"Uh… yeah sure…"

"In private?"

"Okay… Go on upstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." She hopped off the stool and made her way to Luke's apartment.

Luke told Caesar he'd be down in a little while and went up to his apartment as well. "So uh… What are you doing here?" Luke asked her as he watched her looking at some pictures on a bookshelf.

"I just thought I'd come by and pay my old Butchy a visit."

"Jeez… That can't be the only reason you're here."

"It is… Actually, I was hoping I could stay here with you until Monday."

"What happens Monday?"

"A room at an inn opens up."

"Oh I see… and you want to stay here? …With me."

"Yeah… Is that a problem?" She asked him as she walked over to him and brushed her index finger lightly over his stubble. "Still don't shave, huh?"

"I do… sometimes…"

"So what do you say?"

"Marilyn, I don't know."

"Please, Lukey? It'll only be for a couple of days. I'll be good; I promise." She pouted.

_Only one woman can pout as well as Lorelai… besides Rory, and she just so happens to be standing five feet in front of me… four, three… _"Only for a couple days?"

"Yeah…" She said as she got closer. She was looking him in his eyes and loosely wrapped her arms around his waist.

_And only one woman has eyes almost as beautiful as Lorelai's… great. Now she's touching me…_ "Well… I guess, if it's only for a little while, it'll be okay."

She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Luke! You're the best."

Luke smiled, but his smile quickly faded as her heard a knock at his door. "Luke? Caesar told me you were here."

"Uh… Stay here, Marilyn. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Luke rushed over to the door and slipped out, closing it behind him. He almost pushed Lorelai down the stairs. "Hey."

"Hi. How's it going?"

"Oh uh… You know. Same old, same old."

"Oh. Okay… So are you going to invite me in?"

"Well-"

Just then, the door to the apartment opened. Lorelai didn't think anything of it until she realized it wasn't Luke who had opened it. "Hey, Luke, sine I'm going to be staying here for a while, I was just-" She finally realized that Luke was standing on the steps for a reason. "Oh… Hi, Lorelai."

"Ms. Grulings, I guess you found a place to stay after all."

"Yes I did… I didn't know you knew Luke."

"Well… that would make sense since we just met like twenty minutes ago."

"Right…"

"Um… I'm just going to leave you two to catch up… I'm sure a lot has gone on in your lives since you've broken up." Lorelai looked at Luke pointedly.

_Oh crap._ "Lorelai, wait."

"I'll see you later, Luke." Lorelai turned slowly and walked down the steps. She turned the corner and left the diner without looking back.

Luke watched her retreating back as she walked away. "Luke?"

He looked back at Marilyn, just now realizing that she, for some unknown reason, was wearing one of his flannel shirts… the one Lorelai liked to wear. _Jeez._ "Yeah?"

"Do you have any food?"

Luke stared at her for a second, not believing her question. "Um… yes?"

"Great! Do you think you could make me something?"

"Sure… Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Oh. I got cold."

"It's seventy-five degrees up here. How could you possibly be cold?" She just shrugged and went back into his apartment.

In the diner, Patty saw Lorelai practically running out. "Lorelai… Lorelai! What's wrong, honey?"

Lorelai ignored her and kept on walking.

Patty shook her head and turned to Babette who was sitting across from her. "That can't be good."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but I'm dying to find out."

"Yeah me too… Oh, here comes Luke!"

Luke walked back into the diner and started to refill people's coffee. When he got to Patty and Babette's table, they couldn't wait any longer. "Suga, what happened up there? All of a sudden, we saw Lorelai practically runnin' outta here."

"Nothing." Was all Luke grunted out before leaving their table.

"Uh oh."

"Yeah that must be bad." A few minutes later, they saw a familiar figure coming out from behind the diner. She was no longer wearing the plaid, but she went behind the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. Then, she sat at the counter. "Does she look familiar to you?" Babette asked her gossiping friend quizzically.

"Yeah she does… Oh my gosh!" Patty said as she realized who it was.

"What? Do you rememba her?"

"Yeah… It's Luke's old girlfriend, Marilyn."

"Wait a second… weren't they really serious?"

"Yeah. I think that she was one of the reasons Luke and Rachel broke up the second time."

"Wow… so if they could break them up, then do you really think she'd break up him and Lorelai too?"

"I'm not sure, but there were rumors floating around when they were together that they were engaged."

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot about that."

A/N: You guys got so lucky! Ha ha not really but whatever… So what did you think? Do you hate me yet? I can do more… I most likely will… Sorry for the long wait. I've been having a big um… kind of family crisis… I won't go into details because I don't like to talk about it. **Review** _pretty_ pretty **_please_**, and I may just have a rant or so up my sleeve… Yay for you. Oh and this one was longer than the last couple, so don't leave me hanging like I just did to you coz I may just make you wait even longer… I doubt it but you never know.


	62. Look Who's Talking!

-1Lovinluke- Don't do anything damaging? …Sorry! It'll all get better… eventually…

Jany- I'm glad none of you have been able to hate me… haha Yeah… I think almost everybody hates Marilyn. I think I've heard of sending someone to the desert as an expression before, but I don't think it's as popular here.

Thanks for the reviews!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 62**

When Lorelai got back to the inn, she went straight to the kitchen to get some coffee and a sandwich. Sookie was in there talking to a couple of chefs when she saw Lorelai walk in with a not-so-happy face. "Hey, Lorelai! How was lunch?"

"Lunch?" Lorelai started putting a sandwich together.

"Yeah isn't that what you went to Luke's for?" She saw Lorelai take a bite out of her sandwich and sip some coffee. "Oh, I get it. You were too distracted by Luke to eat lunch there, so that's why you're eating it now!"

Lorelai looked at Sookie, then back to her food. "You could say that."

"Lorelai, what's wrong? You were so happy this morning… And if you were distracted by Luke, wouldn't that be a good thing? I thought you'd be happier."

"Well… I was distracted in a bad way…"

"What? What do you mean, 'in a bad way?'"

"Luke is letting a woman stay in his apartment with him, and he didn't even talk to me about it."

"Oh…"

"And it's not just any woman. No, it couldn't have been Babette or Miss Patty."

"Well, honey, would you really trust Babette and Miss Patty alone with Luke in his apartment?"

"That's not the point, Sookie. He was letting _her_ stay in his apartment."

"Who, honey? Who's 'her?'"

"The same no-mannered woman who wanted to check in here, but there were no rooms, so she said she'd just stay with her ex-boyfriend instead… How the heck was I supposed to know it was Luke?"

"Oh no… Lorelai, do you know her name? What did she look like?"

"Yeah, I know her name… Little miss super tall, super pretty, and super everything Marilyn Grulings."

"That's not good."

"I know! …Wait, why's it not good?"

"Well… When she and Luke were dating, there were rumors that they were engaged. I never saw any proof of it, but they did seem pretty joined at the hip…"

"Great. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sook."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to tell you the truth."

"I know. I'm sorry. It just really upsets me that he didn't even talk to me first. I mean, did he even so much as _think_ about me before he made the decision."

"Ah… I see…"

"Yeah, me too. I saw her… wearing _my_ flannel shirt!"

"Wait. You have a flannel shirt?"

"No, Sook, it's Luke's, but it's the one I like to wear after we…" Lorelai trailed off, hoping Sookie would understand.

"Oh… I get it now… Why was she wearing his… your shirt?"

"Because! She's a tramp who's trying to weasel her way back into my boyfriend's pants!"

"Wow… okay then…"

"No, Sook! It's not okay! You should have seen the way he looked at her when she came out of his apartment like that! He looked at her like she was… like she was me."

"Oh, Lorelai." Sookie said, soothingly. She wrapped her arms around her distressed friend and hugged her tight. "It'll be okay… Do you know why she's here?"

Lorelai, who was now crying into Sookie's apron, replied with a muffled "No… She just… showed up… to make me mad."

"Honey, I'm sure that wasn't her reason."

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"I can't! Michel's not here, and there's no one else to cover… Besides, what if Luke calls?"

"First of all, I'm sure we can find someone to cover for you… Michel. And secondly, you need to talk to Luke anyways…"

"No. I can't. I can't talk to him right now. I just need to think, to process this."

"Okay… just don't answer your phone?"

"What if you or Rory need me?"

"You have a cell phone with caller ID and an answering machine."

"Oh yeah…" Lorelai sighed. "Why did Rory have to go back to school so early?"

"I thought Rory was home for a few more days."

"I know. So did I, but apparently, Paris needed help with the paper, and you know Rory. She just can't say no…"

"Yeah that's true… Lorelai, I'm sure she'd come back for you if you wanted."

"I know…"

"Go home. Get some rest, and think about things, okay? I'll see you later."

"Okay… Thanks, Sook."

"You're welcome, now go." Lorelai left the kitchen and then the inn. "Aye aye aye…" Sookie sighed. "Paul! Man the kitchen! I have some calls to make!" Sookie first called someone to come in and cover the desk. Then, she decided to call Rory.

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Yes? Sookie, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What up? Is everything okay?"

"Actually… no not really."

"Oh. What's wrong, Sookie?"

"Your mom and Luke… well, you know how they were going to move in together and everything."

"Yeah… where's this going, Sookie?"

"Um… Well, lets just say that things might be… put on hold in that department for a while."

"Oh no… What happened?"

"I think it would be best if she told you that… Can you come home? I know you had to do something with the paper but…"

"No, it's fine. I'm on my way."

"Okay. See ya, hon."

"Thanks, Sookie. Bye." Rory hung up her phone and got into her car. _The fun just never stops._

Back at the inn, Sookie had just put the phone down when it rang again. "Dragonfly inn, how may I help you?"

"Hey, Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"Uh… Hi, it's Luke… Is Lorelai there?"

"No. I'm afraid not."

"Oh… Can you tell me where she is?"

Sookie thought for a moment. Then, she figured she might as well just tell him. "Yeah… I sent her home. She should be there by now."

"Okay. Thanks, Sookie."

"Bye, Luke." Sookie hung up the phone and handed it to the filler-inner, hoping it wouldn't ring again.

_**Lorelai's place…**_

When Lorelai got home, she went straight into her bathroom and began running a bath. She needed a nice, relaxing bubble bath to calm her and help her think. As she was pouring in the bubbles, her phone rang. She set down the tube and walked downstairs, waiting for the machine to pick up. "_Hey! You have reached me, Lorelai… actually you haven't reached me or else my machine wouldn't have picked up… You get it. Leave a message! …BEEP!" _

At first, there was nothing there, and then someone began to speak. "Hey, Lorelai. It's Luke… Um… Could you please pick up? Sookie told me you were there… Okay fine. Just listen. I know I screwed up, and I know we need to talk. Lorelai, please… Call me back?" _Beeeep!_

Lorelai had never heard Luke sound so desperate, so insecure than he did in that message. She held in her tears, went into her bathroom, stripped off her clothes, and took a long, kind of relaxing bubble bath.

A while later, Lorelai was sitting on the couch listening to the T.V. and reading a magazine. "Mom?" Rory walked into the living room and saw Lorelai on the couch with her feet on the coffee table.

"Oh. Hey, Rory. I thought you were at school."

"I was, but Sookie called me and told me you weren't doing too well."

"Well, Sookie was wrong. I'm perfectly fine."

"Really?"

"Yep… Just catching up on some celebrity gossip. Did you know that J. Lo might be pregnant?"

"Again?"

"Yep!"

"Mom… What's wrong?"

_Damn! She saw right through me. _"It's just… nothing."

Rory looked around the room and noticed the flashing light on the answering machine. "Hey, Mom? Did you know you had a message?"

"Oh uh… it's nothing…"

Lorelai tried to ramble on about a telemarketer, but it was too late. Rory had already pushed the button. "Hey, Lorelai. It's Luke… Um… Could you please pick up? Sookie told me you were there… Okay fine. Just listen. I know I screwed up, and I know we need to talk. Lorelai, please… Call me back?" _Beeeep!_

"Nothings wrong, huh?"

"Well uh…"

"What happened, mom?"

Lorelai sighed. "Fine! I'll tell you." Rory walked over to her mother and sat beside her on the couch. "Well, it started out at the inn. A woman came in asking for a room, but we were full, so she said she'd stay with her ex for a while."

"Okay…"

"Well, I didn't think anything of it at the time, but then, I went to Luke's for lunch later, and he wasn't in the diner, so I went upstairs to find him. He came out and then, a few seconds later, a woman came out…"

"Oh no…"

"That's right! It was her. And, apparently, there were rumors going around that they were engaged while she and Luke were dating."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… Luke's letting his ex-fiancée stay at his apartment with him without even consulting me first."

"I see…"

"Yeah… and she's pretty, which makes it even worse."

"Of course it does."

"Uh huh…"

"So did you call him back?"

"Who?"

"Santa Clause… Luke! Mom, the same man we've been talking about for the past ten minutes!"

"No. I haven't called him."

"Why not? He wants to explain himself."

"I know, but I'm not ready."

Rory scoffed. "Ready for what? He wants to tell you how it happened, so that, maybe, things will be okay."

"That's a big maybe."

"Mom, please just call him."

"No… I need to think about this."

"I can't believe this."

"What? He's letting an ex stay with him, and he didn't even talk to me about it. I need some time to process! You shouldn't just let your ex, who just randomly shows up, by the way, stay in your apartment for a few days. How long is a few days anyway? Nobody really knows…"

"Look who's talking!"

"What?"

"You let dad stay here before."

"That's different."

"How was that different?"

"I wasn't dating anyone!"

"Okay fine. How about when you stayed over at his place drinking all night? You were dating Luke then!"

"Rory! I can't believe this. That was completely different. His father just died!"

"Yes, but you lied to Luke the next morning when you were hung-over."

Lorelai sighed. "I know… But Luke was mad at me for that after he found out. He froze me out."

"So what? You're just paying him back for something he did to you?"

"Yeah! Is that so wrong?"

"Ugh! I can't believe you, mom. You know better!" With that, Rory stormed out of the room and to her car. She drove away not believing her mother wouldn't even give Luke a chance to explain.

Lorelai started mumbling to herself. "Look who's talking… What kind of a saying is that anyways? The person who says it is really the one who's talking, so really, they're just trying to bring attention to themselves…" Lorelai stopped mumbling to herself and decided to take a nap on the couch. She fell asleep watching T.V.

A/N: So that's it for now! What do ya think? Wow, it's late. I should definitely be in bed right now, but I got so many reviews, I didn't want to keep you peoples waiting any longer. Thanks for reading! **Reviews** are extremely welcome and always replied to… unless you don't want a reply… that's no fun, but whatever, your choice…


	63. Forgot My Purse

-1Jany- tehehe Thanks! I don't know why I "tehe'd" but whatever. That's just the way I am… Um… All I'm gonna say is uh… Is this yesterday enough? I hope so because yesterdays are hard to come by…

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 63**

Rory went to the diner after leaving a confused Lorelai in the dust. Sure, she wanted coffee, but she also wanted to talk to Luke. When she opened the door, the bells above it jingled loudly, and the few people who were in the diner looked up from their tables to see who had just entered. Patty and Babette were still in there… or in there again. They talked quietly when they saw Rory walk in. "Uh oh. Looks like Luke is gonna get yelled at."

"I dunno, Patty. She doesn't look all that upset."

"Yeah… That's a little strange…"

Rory walked inside and sat at the counter trying to ignore the people who were watching her intently. _Of course Patty and Babette had to be here…_

A moment later, Luke came out of the kitchen. He looked surprised to see Rory sitting at the counter. "Rory?"

"Hi, Luke."

"I… I thought you went back to school."

"Uh… yeah… Sookie called and told me to talk to mom so…"

"Oh… Have you talked to her yet?"

"Yep."

"So I guess you're mad at me too?"

"No not really."

Now Luke looked even more surprised. "Oh… So… exactly how mad is she?"

"Pretty mad… She said she needs time to think before you two talk."

"Yeah… Okay. Did she tell you what happened?"

"Yeah she did, and I honestly think that she should give you a chance to explain your side."

"Thanks… You know… I didn't mean to hurt her. I just…"

"I know, Luke. I tried telling her that and that she shouldn't be mad, but then, I said some pretty mean things, and an argument kind of broke out between us. I think she's mad at me now too."

"I'm sorry. She'll get over it. You know she can't stay mad at you forever."

"Yeah… same with you. Remember when Jess and I got into that accident?"

"Yeah, but I was mad at her too… I was stupid."

"No you weren't, Luke. You had a right to be mad."

"Not for that long. She had apologized over and over, and I just blew her off."

"Don't worry about it Luke. You two eventually made up, and that's what counts. You'll get through this one too."

"Yeah… I hope so… Did uh… Did you want anything?"

"What?"

"Well, you're in the diner, so I just assumed…"

"Oh right. Coffee to-go please?"

"I should have known." He smiled and poured her coffee.

"Thanks, Luke. See you later."

"Okay. Bye, Rory." Rory walked out of the diner feeling as if she had accomplished something.

"Looks like you were right, Babette. She wasn't mad at him."

"I know… Do you think maybe she's mad at Lorelai?"

"I don't know. They've never had a big fight before, so I doubt it. But since she was here, Lorelai must be really upset. She wouldn't have called Rory if she wasn't."

"Yeah… I wonder what Marilyn is doing here…"

Just then, the bells above the diner door jingled as the door opened. Rory walked back inside and up to the counter where she had been sitting before. Luke gave her a questioning look. She blushed slightly. "Forgot my purse." Luke nodded and continued working on the receipts. As she was turning around, she noticed someone come out from behind the curtain out of the corner of her eye. She turned back around and had to do a double take when she saw the woman who had come out. She looked a lot like Lorelai. Tall, blue eyes, dark hair. The main difference was that her hair was a little shorter than Lorelai's, and just her head and face in general looked a bit different. The woman, Marilyn, walked behind the counter and poured herself a mug of coffee, decaf. She noticed that Rory was watching her and waved. Rory waved and showed a diminutive smile. Then, she looked at Luke who looked very nervous. She nodded at him and walked out without so much as a goodbye. It seemed very surreal to her. _She couldn't be exactly like mom, right? I mean she drinks decaf… Of course, Luke would probably like that better… Maybe I should be more worried about this than I thought._

After Rory left, Luke went into the storage room, and Marilyn took a seat at the counter and sipped her 'coffee' slowly. Babette and Patty had been watching from their table and decided to have a little chat with Marilyn. They walked up to the counter and sat at either side of Marilyn. She first looked to her left, then her right. "Can I help you, ladies?" She asked them quite curtly.

"Yes, you can."

"Okay… How exactly?"

"What are you doing here, Marilyn?"

"I don't believe this is any of your business, Patty."

"Marilyn, don't be like this. Do you have any idea what you could be messing up?"

"Babette, if Luke didn't want me here, he'd tell me to leave."

"You know as well as I do, Marilyn, that Luke can't say no to you. You're just going to use him again and mess up his life even more than you already have. Do you have any idea how much you hurt him when you left?"

"Well, Patty, he seems fine now, so I guess it couldn't have been too bad."

"You broke that poor man's heart! It took him a year to get over you, if not longer… Leave him alone Marilyn. You have no idea what you've already messed up for him."

"What? You mean that woman who came here earlier? He'd have gone after her if he really wanted her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to do. Luke is still eating all that healthy junk, so I have to go to the market and find something edible… Maybe I'll make him a nice dinner…" With that, Marilyn stood up and walked out of the diner, turning and giving a little wave to Babette and Patty before walking out.

"I hate that woman."

"I know, Patty… I think even Taylor likes Luke more than he likes her… and that's saying something." Patty nodded in agreement.

By the next morning, word had spread around town that Luke's ex was back and staying with him at his apartment. They also knew about the unpleasant spat between her, Patty, and Babette. The one thing they did not know was that Luke and Lorelai were going to move in together. That didn't really matter anyway. It didn't look like that was going to happen now.

Lorelai woke up with burning eyes and a headache. _Oh this is a great way to start out the day._ She slowly got up and went into the bathroom. She took a shower and washed the sleep out of her eyes. Then, she slowly got dressed and made her way downstairs. She made herself some pop-tarts and went to the cabinet that she kept the coffee in. She reached in, but her hand came out empty. _Damn! I knew I should have gone shopping yesterday… I guess I'll just have to go to Lu- …Luke's…_

When she got to the diner, it was extremely busy. She didn't see Luke anywhere, so she figured it would be safe to go in. She walked in and noticed most of the people in the diner were watching her as she walked up to the counter. She put on her brave face and ordered her coffee to go. Lane handed Lorelai her coffee, but she had a strange look on her face… like she felt sorry for Lorelai. While Lorelai was walking to the inn, coffee in hand, she noticed more and more people watching her. The more people she saw, the more upset she'd get, so she tried to just focus on her tasks she had to do at the inn that day. Luckily, she was going to be kept quite busy because there was going to be a wedding there in a couple of days. She'd have less time to think about Luke, which seemed to put her mind at ease. She was trying to remember the name of the bride and groom, but she kept coming up empty. She decided she would just look it up when she got to work.

A/N: I think I'll stop there for tonight. What did you think? I know it was kind of short, but I wanted to get out this other… I guess it's kind of a filler but a little important… chapter before I got to the 'good stuff.' Thanks for reading. Please review and thanks to those of you who do! It really does make a difference. If you have any questions, random or not, please feel free to ask.


	64. Speaking of Brownies

So… tired…

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 64... I think**

There was something about the wedding that bothered Lorelai. Maybe it was just the fact that she didn't know the names, but she just could not put it to the back of her mind. As soon as she got to the inn, she went to her office, turned on her computer, and double-clicked the file that had the wedding plans in it. It didn't come up. She tried again, but still, it wouldn't come up. She sighed in annoyance. After the third try, she got up and went to ask Michel if he had the file. "Michel, I need you to look something up for me."

He sighed. "Of course you do."

"Michel, I am really not in the mood for this right now."

"Oh what's the matter? Did you and your sorry excuse for a boyfriend have another little fight? Poor baby…" He obviously hadn't heard yet.

Lorelai was so mad she could have hit him so hard that his head would have rolled across the floor, but Sookie came just in time to interrupt them. "Lorelai!"

She turned to look at Sookie. "Yeah, Sook?"

Sookie didn't know exactly what to say. She had just seen the look on Lorelai's face and knew she needed to interrupt them. "I uh… was just wondering… What do you think I should serve for lunch today?"

"I don't know… Whatever you want to, Sookie. You're the chef."

"Yes I am, but I just thought you might have an idea…"

"Um… Okay… How about chicken cordon bleu with some type of yummy pie for dessert."

"Sounds great!"

"Okay…"

"So I just uh… am going to get started on that… Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing you can help me with. I'll just do it myself… thanks though."

"Sure! No problem… I'll just… go now." Before she walked away, Sookie gave Michel the 'evil eye.' He gave her a questioning look but shook it off and went back to work.

Lorelai started flipping through files trying to find out about the mystery wedding. Of course, Michel interrupted her search. "Lorelai?"

"Yes, Michel?"

"I just wanted to remind you that you have a wedding with some people to make plans for the up-coming wedding."

"Shoot… Michel, you wouldn't, by any chance, happen to have that file, would you?"

"Why yes. I'm holding it right-" Lorelai snatched the file out of his hands. "...now."

"Thanks, Michel." Lorelai took the file into her office. She sat down and finally was able to flip through it. When she saw the names on the file, her heart started pounding in her chest. She read them aloud to herself. "Kramer-Lispen wedding: Groom: Jacob Lispen, Bride: Alice Kramer, Best man: Marc McKenny, Matron of honor: Marilyn Grulings." Lorelai's eyes widened when she saw the matron of honor's name. "Well, that explains why she's here… I need coffee."

Lorelai practically jogged to the kitchen. Actually, she more sped-walked than jogged. Lorelai Gilmore and jog are not usually in a sentence unless there is a 'not' in front of jog. _I really need to get a coffee maker for my office. _When she got to the kitchen, she went straight to the coffee pot and poured some coffee into her over-sized, emergency mug. She had a very determined look on her face.

"Lorelai?" Sookie asked, worried about her friend.

"Uh huh?" Lorelai said, not looking up from the bottomless mug.

"Is everything okay, sweetie? I've never seen anyone concentrate while pouring coffee so much… ever… not even Kirk!"

"Oh yeah… I'm uh… I just… Marilyn is going to be the maid of honor in the up-coming wedding!"

"Oh wow… That's uh…"

"I know! At least now we know why she's here, right? Of course, she probably decided to stay with Luke so she could invite him to the wedding. Then, he'll say yes again, and she'll get him drunk at the reception. Then, before we all know it, there will be little whore babies running around the diner wearing backwards baseball hats and Purel hand sanitizer, so they don't get jam hands!"

During Lorelai's rant, Sookie's eyes grew larger and larger with every new sentence Lorelai panned out. She was nodding her head incessantly by the end of Lorelai's diatribe. "Well uh… I'm sure that's not really what she's going to do, Hon…"

"Are you? Are you sure, Sook?"

"Well… Maybe she's just here to… make a mends with Luke. She left him on kind of a bad note you know…"

"No… I don't know."

"You need to talk to him, Lorelai. Let him explain everything. What happened back then and what is happening now."

"I know… I'll call him and set something up."

Sookie looked excited now. "Really?"

"Yes… really." Lorelai couldn't help but smile a little, not only at Sookie's face, but also at the fact that she was finally going to get to hear Luke's voice again. She hated being Luke-deprived.

When Lorelai got back into her office, with her coffee of course, she closed the door and locked it. Then, she sat at her desk, picked up the phone, and began to dial the oh-so familiar number of the diner. It wasn't just familiar to her because Luke worked there, it was because of all the times she would call and place orders even though Luke hated it when she did it. At least, that was what she tried to convince herself to believe way back when…

The phone in the busy diner rang loudly, annoyingly. Luke answered, gruffly, annoyed. "Hello?"

"Luke?"

"Hello? Hold on. I can't hear anything." Luke went into the storage room and sat on an old crate, banging his head on a shelf in the process. Lorelai tried to suppress her laughter as she heard Luke cursing on the other line. "Okay. I'm good now."

"Luke?"

"L… Lorelai?" The gruffness in his voice immediately disappeared, which did not go unnoticed to Lorelai.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Um… Hey! What's up?"

"Well, I was hoping we could talk."

"Right now?"

"Uh… No not right now… later, in person."

"Oh okay… When?"

"Um… 7:00, my place?"

"I'll be there."

"Okay… Hey, Luke?"

"Yes, I'll bring food and coffee."

"Thanks! Talk to ya soon."

"Okay. Bye, Lorelai."

"Bye."

Luke hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He was finally going to get to talk with Lorelai, explain his side of the story. He frowned. Now he had to explain his side of the story.

The lunch meeting had gone pretty well. Lorelai had met up with Alice Kramer and her mother to discuss a few things. Alice offered to introduce Lorelai to her matron of honor, but Lorelai kindly turned down the offer saying something about having to leave, so she didn't have time to wait. Turns out, Lorelai's mother was not the only freakishly freaky control freak in the world, in Connecticut, within a fifty-mile radius of each other… at the moment, at least. Alice seemed like a very nice woman. She was a little younger than Lorelai and attended a rivaling private school when she was in high school. _Small world._

When Lorelai got home, it was already 6:30, so she only had time to change and clean up a tiny bit. She changed into her favorite jeans and a comfortable, tight-fitting t-shirt. She cleaned up a little and was carrying a stack of magazines into Rory's room when the doorbell rang. She threw the magazines onto Rory's bed and closed the bedroom door. Then, she quickly, but not too quickly, walked to the door. She ran her hand through her hair and finally opened the door. Luke was holding a carryout bag from the diner in one hand and a bouquet of pink, red, and white camellias. "Hi…"

"Hey… Come on in."

Lorelai moved aside and let Luke come in. She took the bag of food from him and led him into the kitchen. "So um… Oh! These are for you." Luke practically shoved the flowers in Lorelai's face.

"Well, they smell good…"

Luke blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Lorelai took the flowers and studied them for a moment. "These are beautiful, different, but beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them. They're camellias. Each color means something different."

She smiled. "All good I hope."

"Of course. Only the best for you."

She smiled and hid her face in a cupboard, looking for a vase and trying to hide the fact that she was blushing profusely. She found a vase and filled it with water, then placed the flower arrangement into the vase carefully. "Perfect."

"Yes it is."

When she looked at Luke, she saw him staring into her eyes intently. She tried not to blush again but had a feeling she was failing miserably. _He is gaining major brownie points! …Oh speaking of brownies, I'm hungry._ "So… hungry?"

"Uh… yeah. Here I'll get it."

"Okay." She handed him the bag and plates and watched as he separated the food. Then, he took a big thermos out of the bag.

"Got any mugs?"

"Of course!" She handed him a mug, and he poured the delicious-smelling coffee into it. Steam rose from the mug as he poured the dark liquid into it. When he finished sorting everything, he handed her a plate. She took it and led him into the living room. "I figured we might be more comfortable in here."

"Right, okay."

They sat and began eating in silence. After a few minutes, Lorelai couldn't take the silence anymore. She sighed. "So… we should talk."

Luke set down his sandwich and turned to face her. "Yeah. I guess we should… Where should we start?"

"How about the beginning?"

"Okay…" Before he started, he looked into her eyes, grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with her. "Well, I was in the diner when Marilyn walked in. It took me by surprise, you know? I hadn't seen her in… jeez I don't even know how long it's been. Then, all of a sudden, she shows up. She asked if we could talk, so I told her to go up to my apartment and I'd meet her there in a minute." He stopped for a second, trying to gather his thoughts and letting Lorelai take in what he had said so far.

"Okay…"

"Right. Well, I went up to the apartment, and we started talking. She told me about how there were no rooms available at any of the inns she had checked out and she needed somewhere to stay because she was going to be in a wedding soon." Lorelai scoffed. "What?"

"The wedding she's going to be in isn't going to happen for another couple of months."

"Really?" Lorelai nodded. "How do you know?"

"It's being held at my inn."

"Oh."

"Anyways, go on."

"Okay. So, she somehow managed to get me to cave. I kept thinking to myself that it was wrong, but for some reason, she got me to do it."

"Uh huh… So I guess I'm not the only woman who can get you to do that."

"Uh… I guess…"

"Why was she wearing your shirt?"

"What?"

"When she came out of your apartment, she was wearing your shirt. Why?"

"Well, she claimed that she got cold."

"Are you serious? You're apartment is always burning up!"

"I know! That's what I told her, but she just shrugged and walked away."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"I just… I don't know. I wanted to talk to you about it, but the look on her face… she just looked so desperate."

Lorelai said, "Yeah she did" under her breath. "Were you guys engaged?"

"What?"

"Patty, Babette and Sookie claimed that there were rumors that you two were engaged. Were they true?"

"Uh… well… yes. But it didn't last for long."

Lorelai scoffed. "Only because she left you! …Sorry. That came out harsher than I meant it to."

"It's okay. It's true."

"Who'd she leave you for anyway?"

"I can't tell you that…"

"Why not? Don't you know?"

"Yes I know, but it's too embarrassing…"

"Aw! Now I have to know! Who was it? Was her related to Taylor? That would be weird…" She laughed. "That would be funny if it was one of Kirk's brothers, don't you think?"

"No!" Luke replied a little too quickly.

"Oh my gosh! It was! You got dumped for somebody related to Kirk!" Lorelai started laughing hysterically.

"It's not that funny."

"Oh-ho-ho yes it is!"

"Well… He was one of the more normal Gleasons."

"Uh huh, whatever you say."

"It's true!"

"Okay… That must have been when you were in your Trekkie faze."

Luke blushed. "Real nice…so uh… seriously now… what are we going to do?"

"Oh don't worry! I have it all figured out."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are just going to have to move in earlier than planned."

A/N: There's a good place to end it! Sorry for the million-year wait. Crap happens… and for some reason, I'm always the one who has to clean it up. (I am SO putting that on a t-shirt!) Anyways, please review! I only got seven last time, which was a bit depressing… a bit. So... long chapter... I know how some of you like your long things. (You know who you are!) PLEASE review!

**P.S. Lauren Graham is going to be on Ellen Tuesday, so be sure to watch, tape, T.vo, or whatever else you can do with T.V.'s now. Don't miss it!**


	65. Ask Jeeves

Jany- Sorry I forgot to reply to your last review. I forgot I had it. I'll reply to both now. Oh ha ha. Don't worry. I'm definitely a girl who understands sarcasm. Thanks! I like that you're calling her M now. That's kinda like uh… Cher or Madonna or J. Lo… even Ellen now. Okay and now the most recent review: Yeah, it was quite a bit more important than this story. I know, I know! It's hard to believe, but it's SO true! Don't worry about not writing enough. I'm happy with anything I get. I'll play on your basketball team if ya need me, how's that? I'm 5'10, so the least I could do is scare some people… Thanks a lot! Good luck to you too.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 65 (My story is now eligible for senior discounts and retirement! …Ha! Retire? This old thing? Yeah right!)**

_Previously… _

_Luke blushed. "Real nice…so uh… seriously now… what are we going to do?"_

"_Oh don't worry! I have it all figured out."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. You are just going to have to move in earlier than planned."_

"What?"

"Move in... tomorrow."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah… it'll be like a pre-living together experience. You'll get to see if you can handle being with me all the time."

"Oh I'm sure I can handle you."

"Oh really?" She smiled at him knowingly.

"Yep…" He thought for a moment. "Alright, I'm in. Let's do it."

She smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"You're positive?"

"Absolutely. If it will make you fell better, I'll do anything. I just want to see you happy."

She smiled. "Then I guess it's settled. You'll stay here tonight, and tomorrow, you'll get enough of your things so that you can stay here until she leaves!"

"Okay, perfect plan… I really am sorry for hurting you."

"I know, Babe. Don't worry about it. I know you'd have told me. I just took it a little too hard."

"So uh… We um… we're good now?"

"Yeah… We're great!"

Luke smiled. "Great." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"God, I've missed that." She smiled and kissed him a little more urgently.

"Yeah… me…too"

"Shut up." As their kisses progressed, they slowly made their way up the stairs to Lorelai's bedroom, shedding clothes as they went.

A while later, they were lying in Lorelai's bed. Lorelai's head was resting in the nook between Luke's arm and shoulder. Her hand was on Luke's chest, fingers drawing lazy circles in his curly chest hair. Luke was running his hands through her curls with one hand and stroking her back with the other. Lorelai was first to speak. "I love making up."

Luke smiled and chuckled softly. "Mm… Me too."

Lorelai kissed him. "What do you say about celebrating our pre-moving in together?"

"I say let's celebrate." He kissed her passionately, and soon, they were making love for the second time that night.

The next morning, as soon as Lorelai woke up, her smile automatically changed to a frown. Her warmth wasn't there. _Had it all been a dream?_ She hoped not. When she realized that she was completely naked and an aroma from downstairs smelled a smell of something that seemingly did not smell smelly, she smiled again. Slowly, she lifted the sheets and slid out of her safe, snug sanctuary (a.k.a. Her bed), slipped on her silky robe, and silently sauntered down the stairs into the scrumptious-smelling kitchen. She saw her sexy boyfriend standing at the stove, steam streaming from some sizzling bacon. She snuck up to him and snaked her arms around his waist. He jumped, startled by the sudden sensation of arms about his waist. "Lorelai! Don't do that!"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." She kissed his bare back and stood beside him. "Whatchya making?"

"Eggs, bacon… the usual."

"I see."

"What?"

"Nothing… I just was a little worried when I woke up this morning."

"About what?"

"I thought that it was all a dream or something. You weren't there, so I figured I had just made it all up."

"Oh… well, I'm here. It's all real. You just couldn't stay away from me."

She scoffed. "Yeah okay…"

"It's true."

"You're the one who left a million messages on my machine, begging me to talk to you."

He sighed. "How about we say we were both equally missed and leave it at that."

She thought for a moment. "Okay… I think I can handle that."

"Good." He kissed her and continued making their breakfasts. "Coffee's ready."

"I knew I loved ya for a reason."

Luke shook his head and finished breakfast while Lorelai poured herself a mug of coffee and sat at the kitchen table. A bit later, Luke walked to the table and set their food down. As soon as he sat down, Lorelai stood up and ran out the back door. Luke gave her a confused look. Then, he realized that she couldn't see it because she was already outside, so he had no choice but to follow her. When he got outside, he couldn't help but laugh. Lorelai was standing outside with her arms spread like wings on a hawk. She was looking into the sky, spinning in circles. "Lorelai, what on earth are you doing?"

"It's going to snow, Luke!"

"What? No it's not. The weather channel said it was just gonna rain today. Come back inside. It's cold."

"Luke, how often is the weather channel right about snow?"

Luke thought for a moment. She had a point. "Not a lot…"

"Exactly. And how many times have I been right about snow?" She waited for an answer but not getting one… or getting one that she chose to ignore, she answered for him. "Always, Luke! I'm always right about snow! It's like we're connected somehow. Maybe I was snow in an earlier life."

"Why do you say that? Because you always seem high?" She looked at him evilly. "You didn't let me finish! Because you always seem high-spirited!"

"Nice try, Buster."

"Yeah well…"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Luke!"

He sighed. "Fine." He walked over to Lorelai, and she grabbed his hands and started spinning him. When she let go, he fell to the ground with a thud. Lorelai started laughing hysterically, and soon enough, she had joined him on the ground. She straddled his stomach as the snow began to fall. Her laughing was contagious which made Luke begin to laugh. He sat up and met her lips in a soft, passionate kiss. "Come on. It's cold out."

She giggled. "Duh! You're not wearing a shirt. Jeez, Luke! What were you thinking? You could catch pneumonia."

Luke sighed and stood up. He then helped Lorelai up and still holding her hand, led her inside. When they got back inside, they sat at the table and began to eat their breakfast. "Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think snowflakes are so much bigger than rain drops?"

"I don't know, Lorelai. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Maybe you should ask Jeeves."

"I'm surprised you even know what that is."

He shrugged. "I get around."

"I've noticed." She grinned to show him that she was just joking. He just grunted and resumed eating his breakfast. "I've had an epiphany!"

"What?"

" I think I know why they're bigger!"

"I'm afraid to ask…"

"It's because snowflakes weigh less than rain drops, so there has to be more of them to make them fall! It's like when water is dripping down a glass, and a couple droplets of water join together making the drops fall faster."

Luke stared at her.

"What?"

"That actually made since, Lorelai. I'm very impressed."

"Thank you!"

Needless to say, Lorelai got to work late that day. Michel didn't bother to say anything, afraid that she would snap at him again. A sensitive man like Michel can only withstand but so much snapping. Lorelai sauntered into the kitchen where Sookie was doing something Lorelai would never remember the correct term for. She poured herself some coffee. "Morning, Sook!"

Sookie replied somewhat drowsily. "Good morning…" Sookie's frown turned into a smile. "You're happy."

"Yes."

"You and Luke made up!"

"Yes."

"You and Luke _made up!_" Sookie raised her eyebrows suggestively at Lorelai.

"Yes."

Sookie paused. "What? There's more?"

"Yes."

"Lorelai! Would you please stop saying yes!"

"Yes… sorry. Luke is moving in!"

"I know."

"No! I mean he's moving in… like right now."

"What?" Sookie squealed.

"Yeah… We talked last night and decided that we would have a pre-moving in together thing to make sure we are really ready to take the next step. He's moving all of his essentials into my house, and we are going to be sharing everything until not-so Mary Lin leaves."

Sookie squealed again. "Ohhh! This is so exciting! We should celebrate!"

"Already did."

"Oh! That explains the smile."

"Uh huh…"

"So he's moving in…"

"Yeah."

"This is good!"

"Yes it is… No it's not."

"What? Lorelai you want this. We both know you do!"

"Oh yeah. Yeah I do, more than anything, Sookie. That's why it's not good."

Sookie looked terribly confused. "I don't understand."

"It's perfect, Sookie! Everything's perfect."

Almost everything…

A/N: And we'll stop right there! Thanks for reading! It's 2:34 A.M. which is funny because it's like 2,3,4... I have no idea why I'm still awake… I'm really tired… had horseback riding lessons tonight… My legs are sore because she worked us extra hard… Whatever. I'm just… not tired. Review please! No school for me Monday, so hopefully I'll get to work on this soon! Review review review! Gah! Now I'm hyper. Oh! Did you like my alliteration with all those "s" words? I just thought I'd add a little extra. Did I mention that I'd like you to review? Because I really would appreciate it… a lot… really…


	66. Quippin' Clay

Jany- Thanks a bunch! I'm really happy you liked it and even happier that you wrote so much! Oh and you're right. I completely forgot that you are German. You write English so well it just kinda made me forget. It was like the German foreign exchange student who came last year. She was really nice, name was Katherina. (hope I spelled that right) Anyway, we were at band, and I had forgotten that she was German, so she didn't know musical terms in English. She had this really confused look on her face, so I tried to explain it to her. She understood but then got more confused because we changed notes… She's actually a really good player though… SO I tried converting my inches and feet to meters. Don't laugh if I got it wrong because I probably did it the wrong way. It's all so confusing when America is the only country that does it… and why do we HAVE to learn it that way? Aren't we a free country? We should learn math and stuff whichever way we choose… like not at all… So anyways this is how it came out. I'll just give it to you in centimeters… 177.8 cm So there it is… I hope. I have a week off of school sometime in April : p You're funny. Are all Germans pessimists because Katherina always said things like that too…

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 66**

"_It's perfect, Sookie! Everything's perfect."_

_Almost everything…_

When Lorelai got home later that evening, as soon as she opened the door, something hit her on the nose. No, not literally. It was a smell, another yummy-smelling smell. She entered her house and set her things down beside the now-closed door. Then, she followed her nose into the kitchen. _The nose knows._ She smiled when she saw Luke standing in front of the stove stirring something. "You know, I could get used to this."

Luke smiled and turned around. "Hey. Welcome home."

Lorelai's smile grew even wider. "I think I like the sound of that."

Luke smiled, walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You think?" He asked her quietly before softly kissing her lips.

When she pulled back, Lorelai said, "I'm know."

"Good. Me too." He walked back to the stove, and Lorelai followed him and stood beside him.

"So… What's cookin' good lookin'?"

"Where do you get those things?"

"What things?"

"You know. The sayings and quips, where do ya get 'em?"

"Oh. There's a place down the street called 'you quip 'em; we say 'em.' Some of the stuff can get pretty expensive. That's why you have to get there early before all the jeep ones run out. Otherwise, you're in trouble, my friend."

Luke sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

"Wait! I haven't even told you the sad story to prove my point!"

"Ah, here we go…"

"Okay. So there was a man. Everyone called him Quippin' Clay."

Luke looked amused. "Quippin' Clay?"

"Yes!"

"And what was Quippin' Clay's real name?"

"I don't know. Why don't we go ask Marilyn's hunky Gleason boyfriend? They probably knew each other."

"Okay, I get it. No more interruptions."

"Thank you… Now, Quippin' Clay always had the best jokes, possibly the best ones on the east coast."

"Uh huh… and what happened to this Clay fellow?"

"Well, if you'd stop disrupting me, I'd tell you."

"Alright… sorry."

"Anyways, He had the best jokes on the east coast. Everybody from Maine to Florida knew about him. Possibly some people in Canada too, but we could never find proof of that…"

"We?"

"The quippees." Luke shot her a confused glance, and Lorelai sighed. "The people who use quips from the store are called quippees. Every quippee who has ever heard about Clay has done research on him at one point or another. Get it?"

He nodded, trying not to laugh. "Got it."

"Good! Okay, so one day, Clay ended up being late at the quipping store, so he couldn't afford to buy any jokes that day. The only ones he had left were the ones he had bought the last time he went shopping."

"Why didn't he just go the next day?"

"Well, the quipping equipment store only opens its doors once a month."

"I see…"

"Yeah. So Clay ended up running out of jokes that month, and he was so ashamed that he decided to go west."

"Why west?"

"Because he was only big on the east coast. Stick with me here, Luke."

"Right. Sorry. So he went west…"

"Yeah, and that was the end of Quippin' Clay."

"Geesh."

"Yeah. During that month that he ran out of jokes, people say that everyone who knew Clay started calling him Clay the Quipped."

"Clay the Quipped?"

"Yeah because he had ended up being made a fool out of. Heck, not only was he turned into a fool; he was turned into a fool by a store."

"Wow…"

"I know."

"Poor Clay…"

"Yeah…"

"So… any idea of what happened to him?"

"Well, some people say that he went bald and changed his name to Taylor Doose."

"Huh… That's interesting…"

"I know, but I don't believe that rumor."

"Oh of course. That whole other part of the story was true though, right?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Okay… Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah. I'm tired of talking about Clay. It's so depressing for a quippee like me to talk about. He was an idle."

"I see. Well, I made spaghetti with meatballs, so I guess that'll cheer ya right up."

"Yay!" Lorelai helped carry some things to the table. Then, she and Luke sat and portioned out the food. After a while of eating in companionable silence, Lorelai's mouth finally caved to the voices in her head, and she asked Luke a question. "So, Luke?"

"Yes?"

"What did uh… Marilyn say after she found out you were going to be living with me?"

"I dunno…"

"Why not? Did you suddenly go deaf?"

"Why are you pushing this?"

"I'm sorry… I just was wondering is all."

"She seemed a little jealous…"

"Yeah?"

"Mhm… Tried to get me to stay…"

"Oh."

"Of course, I said 'No. I have a beautiful, sexy girlfriend waiting for me at home.'"

"You didn't say that."

"Well… not those exact words but something like it."

"Right…"

"And then I walked out and came here."

"Good."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Luke?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Lorelai…"

"Will you do something for me?"

"That depends on what you want done, Lorelai."

"Come to the town meeting tonight!"

"What? No, Lorelai. You know I hate those stupid things."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"So?"

"So I'll be there, and you always want to be with the woman you love, and she'll love that you're there, and you want your love to be happy and love you even more even though it's not possible to love anyone any more than she loves you except for her daughter."

"What?"

"Just come." She smiled mischievously. "I promise to make it up to you…"

Luke sighed in defeat. "Fine!"

A/N: I'll stop right there. I know it's short, but that's because the next one is going to be long. I've already written down ideas, and it's going to be quite... entertaining. Please review. I know a lot of it was just silly banter, but that's always fun, right? Besides, "I'll make it up to you…" with the next chapter of course… Review pretty please! Tell me what you think; ask me random questions like "What's the link to your live journal that your friend made you make?" Say something… ha ha Okay I'm done being desperate…

For now…


	67. The Little Rascals AND Backstreet Boys?

I do have to warn you before you read this. There are a couple curse words in this chapter… especially near the end, so I'd probably rate this chapter "T."

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 67**

As Luke and Lorelai entered Ms. Patty's studio, they saw Kirk and Lulu arguing about something. As they took their seats, they were able to hear what the strange couple was bickering about.

"Lulu, please sit here."

"Kirk, I can't see as well when I'm this close up. I need to be back further, not right up front."

"Please! If you don't like it here, you can move in a few minutes. Please just stay there for now."

"Fine, Kirk, but if my neck starts to hurt, I'm moving."

"Okay. Thank you." When Lulu sat down, Kirk walked up to the stage and stood at the podium. "Excuse me fellow townies." He waited for the chatter to die down. "Thank you. I am going to start off tonight's meeting a little differently." He moved the podium to the side of the stage and walked to the center. "Lights and music please." The lights went dark. The only one on was the spotlight pointing directly at Kirk. "Thank you." The music started, and Kirk began to sing. "L is for the way you look at me." Kirk walked in front of Lulu and as the spotlight followed, he began using hand motions as he sang the song, pointing to Lulu, then himself. "O is for the only one I see. V is very very, extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore can Love, it's all that I can give to you…"

Lorelai was trying to hold back a laugh. "Oh my gosh! He sounds just like that rich kid from the Little Rascals!"

"Yeah… and Lulu kind of looks like Darla."

"Luke! You know the Little Rascals?"

"You don't remember? Rory was sick one day, and I brought her some soup. Next thing I knew, I was trapped in your living room watching it."

"Oh yeah! I remember that… but Rory got sick, so you left before they got a chance to sing. How did you know about that part?"

"Well, I um… I went out the next day and rented it."

"Luke! I can't believe you!"

"Well, I wanted to see what happened. Would Darla end up with the annoying rich kid with the cool racecar or the lovesick kid with the crappy car who tried anything he could to get her? I guess it kind of… reminded me of us…"

"Oh, Luke. That's so sweet."

"Yeah well…"

Before Luke got a chance to finish his sentence, somebody sitting in front of them shushed them. Once they stopped talking, they noticed the music had changed, and there were blue lights flashing at the stage. Kirk ripped off his jacket and threw it into the crowd… well… he tried to anyway. Then, he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. Once the music turned on, he turned back around and started dancing and singing… as Long As You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys.

"_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
How you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in you history  
As long as you're here with me _

_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me _

_Every little thing  
That you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter  
If you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be _

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look in to my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby."_

The end of the song filled the whole studio filled with snickering. The flashing lights stopped, and the regular ones turned back on. Kirk walked over to Lulu, panting and sweaty, and got down on one knee. "Lulu, will you marry me?"

Everyone grew silent when they hear Kirk's question. Lulu jumped up and put her hands over her mouth. Kirk then stood up and pulled the ring out of his pocket. Lulu threw her arms around Kirk and said "yes" over and over. Once Kirk got the ring on Lulu's finger, the happy couple ran out of the studio. At first everyone in the studio just stared at the sliding door silently. Then, suddenly, the townsfolk began to talk at once.

"Oh my God! Luke, that was funnier than the film he made."

"Kirk made a film?"

"Yeah! A Film By Kirk. Didn't you see it?"

"No. Can't say I did…"

"Well… I still have a copy of it. We'll have to watch it when we get home." They smiled. They could never get used to the fact that they were now living together.

After a few moments, Patty stood up, dragged the podium to the center of the stage, and started to bang the gabble. "Okay everyone!" The studio grew silent. "Thank you. Now that the uh… interesting presentation is over, let's get started on the meeting… Taylor"

Taylor stood and walked passed Patty, looking her in the eye, and stood at the podium. "Now, as many of you may know, Stars Hollow's annual dance marathon is coming up. It will be held about a week from now, so make sure you have your partners."

"Oh, Lucaaaas."

"No, Lorelai!"

"Come on, Luke. Please? Having you and me as one group and Rory and Marty as another, we'll be sure to beat Kirk. Sure, he can last, but I doubt Lulu can."

"What if Kirk hires that Asian woman like he did last time?"

"And ignore Lulu, his fiancée? I don't think so!"

"Right…"

"Please, Luke? I'll be your bestest friend!" She pouted and could tell that she had already won.

"Fine! I'll do it but only because I'm tired of Kirk bringing that stupid trophy into my diner."

"Yay! Thanks, Luke!" She patted him on the leg, knowing a kiss would be too public-display-of-affection-y.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Taylor had finished blabbering about town duties and asked if anyone else had something they'd like to talk about. Patty raised her hand. "Yes, Patty?"

"Babette and I would like to bring something up, Taylor."

"Okay. Come on up."

"Thank you, Taylor." Patty and Babette walked up to the podium. "Is Marilyn Grulings in here?"

"Yes. I'm here, Patty."

"Could you come up here sweetheart? We need to talk to you."

"Patty, this is not the time or place."

"Please, dear. It will only take a moment."

She sighed. "Okay…" she walked up to where Patty and Babette were standing, and the questioning began.

"What are you doing here, Marilyn?"

"I told you already, Babette. I'm here for a wedding I'm going to be in."

"That wedding isn't for another few months, Marilyn. You're here a little early, don't you think?"

"What? How did you know that?"

"Lorelai Gilmore told us."

"How would that chick know? Only the chef and owner of the Dragonfly are supposed to know about it, and there is no way that woman is a chef. She probably doesn't even know what a cheese grater looks like."

Lorelai gasped, and Luke's face reddened.

"I'll have you know, Marilyn, that Lorelai owns that inn."

"Yeah right, Patty. Can she even do math?"

"Hey! You will not talk about my girlfriend like that!"

"Luke?" Marilyn asked nervously. "Wh… What are you doing here? You hate town meetings."

"People change… apparently you have."

"It's not my fault! That woman's just so… There isn't even a word to describe her."

"That woman is my girlfriend. That woman is someone I love. And that woman's name is Lorelai!" Luke was standing up now and about to walk up to the stage. Lorelai stood and grabbed his hand. "Let go. I'm goin' up there."

"No, Luke, it's okay."

"No! Let him come up here. Let him see what a real woman looks like." That hit Lorelai's last nerve. She started to march up to the stage, but this time, Luke held her back. "Luke, you and I both know that you still have feelings for me. Let's face it. That's why you let me stay with you. That's why you didn't even bother to ask _her_ what she thought. That's why you didn't go after her when she ran out of the diner."

"What? Lorelai, don't listen to her. She has no idea what she's talking about."

"I know, Luke. She's just jealous. She's jealous because I got you. Marilyn, I'll admit that you've got the looks, but your personality would never math up to mine. You had your shot with Luke, and you blew it. You shouldn't have left. It's your own damn fault, so don't try to pin it on me!"

"I could get Luke back if I really wanted to! I've been nice so far."

"Yeah okay…"

"Marilyn, give it up! You lost me the day you left me. I got over it, so now I think it's time you did the same thing. Go back to Kirk's brother. I'm sure he'll take whatever he can get… Wait, scratch that. He doesn't deserve you; he deserves some one much better." And with that, Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand and led her out of the studio. Everyone inside the studio silently sat in his or her seats, mystified for the second time that night. Marilyn was staring out the doorway, watching Luke and Lorelai walking away. Then, she got the sudden urge to go out and follow them. She ran off the stage, and soon, yelling could be heard from outside the studio. The people in their seats got up and followed the three bickering people walking who knows where.

"Luke! We are _so_ finished."

Luke and Lorelai turned around, and Luke looked Marilyn in the eyes as he said, "Oh trust me, Marilyn. We are. Actually, let's pretend we never even started."

"Luke, I know you still have feelings for me. I can see it in your eyes! Trust your gut, Luke."

"Marilyn, if I trusted my gut right now, I'd be going to jail for assault."

Marilyn ignored his last comment and walked up to Luke. She took his face in her hands and kissed his lips furiously. When Luke managed to push her off of him, her lips were swollen, and his bottom lip was bleeding. Lorelai stared at Marilyn for a second. "Bitch" was all she said before she grabbed Luke's hand and led him away from everyone.

A/N: I want to thank the Backstreet Boys for being so mockable… Am I the only one who now has both of those songs stuck in her head?

Since I got two chapters out today, I'm hoping for reviews for both of them. Please let me know what you think. Your opinions really do matter. I'm not writing this thing for myself… although I do like where the story is heading… but I could just as easily play it out in my head like I do other things… We won't get into that… Please review!


	68. Patty's Wake Up Juice

Jany- No worries! I understand being busy… You put a lot of smiley faces in that review. Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know I had quite a few mistakes in the chapter, but that's what I get for proofing after submitting… The one big mistake I saw you make is often missed by everyone. You said something like "Him and Lorelai" when the correct way to say it is "He and Lorelai" The main reason I caught that one is because I hate it when people do it, even though I've done it plenty of times… ;)

To answer the question "Where do YOU buy your ideas?" A friend of mine and I have finally decided on a name… what to call the place otherwise known as my mind… of course, it's almost 2 A.M., so I can't remember it…

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! They were a major boost for my ego!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 68**

Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the couch in their living room. Lorelai was dabbing Luke's bleeding lip with a damp cloth. Lorelai tried to break the tension as she dabbed away. "Well, tonight certainly was… eventful."

"Yes it was…"

"Thank you for standing up for me like that, Luke. It was really nice."

"You do know that nothing, and I mean _nothing_ of what she said was true, right?"

"Yeah I know. I definitely know what a cheese grater looks like. It's the only thing Sookie lets me help her with in the kitchen."

Luke laughed. "I'm serious though. I really don't have any feelings for her."

"I know, Babe, I know."

"Okay. Just makin' sure. I don't want you to doubt this relationship."

"Luke, I could never…"

"Let me finish, please." She stayed quiet and looked him in the eyes, waiting for him to continue. "I love you, Lorelai. Even if we have a huge fight and everything gets screwed up, I want you to know that I love you. I always will. You're it for me, Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai smiled and blinked back some tears. "May I speak now?"

Luke let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Yeah."

"Luke, I feel the exact same way. I love you, and you are it for me. I want you to know that I never doubted you for a second, and if I seemed like I did, I didn't mean to. I do get jealous sometimes, but anyone girl with my track record for men would be nervous or jealous. I've been through so much, and I always though that I knew what love was, but each time, I was wrong. I don't like to admit it, but I am scared, Luke. I can't help that."

"I understand that. I know you've been hurt before, but I can promise you that I will never hurt you so long as I can help it."

"I know… I love you, Luke."

"Love you too."

Let's face it. We all know what happened next…

The next morning, the sound-asleep couple woke up to an annoying ringing noise followed by an even more obnoxious banging. Luke groaned. "What the hell is that?"

"I think some one's at the door." Lorelai's reply was muffled by Luke's chest.

"What time is it?"

Lorelai attempted to lift her head to look at the clock an moaned. "Too early."

"How early?"

"Eight o'clock early."

"Who the hell is waking us up at eight o'clock?"

"I dunno." Lorelai started to get up when the incessant knocking did not cease. Luke pulled her back down.

"Where are you going?"

"To see who's at the door so I know who to kill after I've had my morning dosage of coffee."

"Ah…"

"I'll be right back." Lorelai got out of bed successfully thins time. She put on her robe and turned to kiss Luke before going downstairs. When she pulled back and looked at Luke's face, she flinched a little.

"What?"

"Nothing… You're bottom lip is huge."

"Oh jeez…"

"She'd better hope I don't see her any time soon…" With that, Lorelai went downstairs and answered the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw the short, balding man standing in her doorway. "Taylor?"

"Took you long enough! What were you doing in there? I've been knocking for at least five minutes, Lorelai."

"None of your business, Taylor. What do you want?"

"Have you seen Luke anywhere?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Then what do you need Luke for?"

"I need to talk to both of you."

"Taylor, there is only one of me… Have you been drinking Patty's 'time to get up' orange juice?"

Taylor sighed. "No, Lorelai… Wow, you certainly aren't very bright in the mornings. I meant that I need to talk to you and Luke."

Lorelai nodded. "Oh okay… You know, the only reason I'm so confused right now is because a stubborn white-haired man couldn't take a hint."

"What? …Never mind. So have you seen him?"

"Who?"

"Luke! Have you seen Luke?"

As if on cue, Luke came down the steps and stood beside Lorelai. "Did somebody say my… Taylor?"

"Good morning, Luke."

"Taylor, what do you want now?"

"I need to talk to you and Lorelai."

"How did you even know I was here?"

"Well, I went to the diner, but you weren't there, so I asked Caesar where you were, but he said he had no idea, so I came here."

"Uh huh…"

"Can I come in?"

"No!"

"Luke, I have a very important matter to discuss with you and Lorelai. Now if you could just step aside…" Taylor brushed past Luke and Lorelai, walked into the living room, and sat on an armchair. Luke and Lorelai exchanged glances then followed Taylor into the room and sat on the couch.

"What do you want, Taylor?" Asked a very annoyed Luke.

"Well, I'm here to speak with you about how you acted at the meeting last night."

"What about it, Taylor?"

"Lorelai, you from what I saw, you guys completely ganged up on that Marilyn woman."

"What?" Lorelai almost screamed.

"You were terribly rude to her. She seems like such a nice girl. I think you two should apologize to her."

"And again, I say, what?"

"Taylor, that's ridiculous! If anyone should be apologizing to _anyone_, _she_ should be apologizing to Lorelai!"

"Yeah! And Luke!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Were you even there, Taylor? She said horrible things about Lorelai!"

"Yeah! And look at Luke's lip! Do you think _I_ did that? I'll admit, I can be playful, but I'd never hurt him… like that!"

"I don't understand…"

"How can you not understand? We just told you what happened!"

"I know, but Patty was telling me how you guys were yelling at her and stuff."

"Only because she started it!"

"Yeah! Do you think I _wanted_ the whole town to know our personal business?"

"I guess not…"

"Exactly. Are you done here, Taylor?"

"Well… I did want to discuss hanging a flyer in the diner."

"No way!"

"Luke, come on! It's for the dance marathon! Lorelai likes the marathon, and you like Lorelai."

"I love Lorelai, but that doesn't make flyers any more appealing to me than they were before."

"But, Luke!"

"No, Taylor!"

"Just think about it."

"Out, Taylor!"

"You can't tell me to get out. This is Lorelai's house!"

"Well, I live here now too, so out!"

"Since when?"

"Since when what?"

"Since when have you been living here?"

"Since I moved in."

"But when did you-"

"Leave, Taylor!"

"Yeah, Taylor. You woke me up this morning which means I haven't had any coffee, and when I go through coffee withdrawal, everyone is in trouble."

Taylor looked at Luke who just nodded in response. "Fine I'll leave… Just think about it, Luke. I will talk with you later."

"Oh goody." Luke ushered Taylor out the door and went back into the living room, sitting next to Lorelai. "That man really gets on my nerves."

"Mine too! What was he thinking, waking us up like that?"

"I don't know… I was having a good dream too."

"Oh, was it dirty?"

"Possibly…"

"Oh, do tell!"

"Maybe later."

"Aw, Luke! Don't keep your fantasies from me. Then, they'll never dome true."

"Wanna know my biggest fantasy?"

"What?"

"You not drinking coffee."

Lorelai smacked his arm. "Not funny! Speaking of which, what's for breakfast?"

After breakfast, Luke had to go to the diner. Lorelai tried to convince Luke to stay home with her since she had the day off from work. After giving up and letting Luke go, she decided to do some things around the house… sit around, watch T.V., and maybe pay some bills the usual. While she was relaxing on her couch, eating some stale chips and reading a magazine, the doorbell rang. Lorelai sighed, put down her chips and magazine and answered the door. Her jaw dropped again. No, it wasn't Taylor. It was some one much worse… "Nicole?"

A/N: Thanks for reading! I know that was mean. If you can guess why Nikki's there, without me telling you the answer of course (that would be cheating, and cheating is bad!), you can win… something! Please review! Let me know how mean I am or whatever. Oh, and sorry for the wait. I got distracted… and not in a good way. All I have to say about that is "hakuna matata" my a-s-s!

Please review!


	69. Freaky Friday and Giant Fans

Jany- Thanks! And I was saying that I like all the smileys. Your guess about Nicole? Nope! Incorrect, sorry… actually I guess that's a good thing, right? Maybe it is for Luke… okay so not really. I will say that it isn't good for anything. Have fun on your trip!

Unknown- tehe! You'll see!

LukeandLorelaiForever- makes buzzing noise Sorry. That answer is incorrect.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 69**

_After breakfast, Luke had to go to the diner. Lorelai tried to convince Luke to stay home with her since she had the day off from work. After giving up and letting Luke go, she decided to do some things around the house… sit around, watch T.V., and maybe pay some bills the usual. While she was relaxing on her couch, eating some stale chips and reading a magazine, the doorbell rang. Lorelai sighed, put down her chips and magazine and answered the door. Her jaw dropped again. No, it wasn't Taylor. It was some one much worse… "Nicole?"_

"Lorelai." Nicole, trying not to show how shocked she was when Lorelai had opened the door, handed her a folder.

"What's this?"

"Have a nice day." She went to her car and drove off, leaving Lorelai standing dumbfounded on her front porch.

She opened the envelope and read what was inside. "Oh my God." Lorelai stuffed the document back into the envelope and ran to her jeep, forgetting that she was only wearing sweats. She sped to the diner, threw the door open, and dragged Luke up to his apartment. "Lorelai? What's going on?" Lorelai handed the envelope to him. He took it and gave her a questioning look.

"Read it."

Luke obeyed and pulled the document out of the envelope. "Oh my God."

"That's what I said."

"I… Is this real?"

"Yep. Nicole brought it to me about ten minutes ago."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. She just said 'have a nice day' and walked away… Of course, she had a surprised look on her face, so I'm guessing she didn't realize it was for me."

"Wow… This is… weird…"

"Yeah… Chris got lucky. You know she has a grudge against me, and now she's Chris's lawyer!"

"It's kind of ironic."

"Yeah…"

"So… What now?"

"I don't know… I guess I'll have to go to my lawyer and start getting things ready for court."

"Do you still have all the evidence?"

"Yep…"

"Wow… so it's uh… starting."

"Uh huh…"

Luke and Lorelai were now sitting on Luke's couch. "Are you okay?"

"I will be, yeah."

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I guess I should be going."

"Why?"

"Well, I've got to go see my lawyer and probably my dad… which means I might see my mom…" She frowned and sighed.

"I thought you two were getting along fine right now."

"We are, but that's mainly because we never see each other."

"Oh… right… How do you think Rory is going to act in all of this?"

"Oh my God!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Luke! I haven't told her!"

"Well… didn't you just find out?"

"No! Well, yes, but that's not what I meant. I haven't told her anything! She doesn't even know that we're living together!"

"Oh jeez…"

"Exactly! She's going to ask questions."

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to ask why so soon and are we sure about this? I have to call her." Lorelai went to reach for her purse but quickly realized she did not have it with her because she had rushed out of her house to get to the diner. She snapped her head up and looked at Luke. "Where's your phone?" Luke just pointed at the coffee table, too afraid to say anything. Lorelai picked up the cordless and dialed the familiar number. "Pick up. Pick up. Pick up!" She grunted and hung up the phone. Then, she dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kid."

"Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"What? Nothing's up. Why would you ask that?"

"Okay, see? Now I know for sure that something's up."

"Damn."

"So what is it?"

"Well… I have some news about Luke and me."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"Oh no? Why would it have to be an oh no?"

"It's a good thing I'm already on my way home. Now we can talk this out face to face."

"You're on your way home? For what?"

"Laundry."

"Of course. That was a stupid question."

"Yeah well… so what's the bad news?"

"Rory! Nothing bad has happened between Luke and me!"

"Alright, alright. Geesh. So what's up?"

"Luke and I are living together."

"I know. You already told me about that, mom."

"No. I mean now. We're living together now. He moved in a few days ago."

"What? Mom, don't you think you're rushing things just a little bit?"

"Rory, it's just-"

"I mean you could have given me a couple days warning…"

"Actually, it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment type of thing."

"Since when do you do spur-of-the-moment things with a boyfriend?"

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"I have a perfectly logical explanation."

"Oh good. I'm dying to hear it."

"Okay. Well… you remember how Marilyn was staying with Luke's and I got really upset about it?"

"Yeah…"

"Well uh… My brilliant idea to solve the problem was for Luke to move in with me sooner than planned… at least that was the only brilliant idea that was legal… I had this one where I was going to-"

"Mom! I get it. You were jealous of Marilyn, so you made Luke move in with you so, not only could you see him more and make sure Marilyn doesn't hit on him, but you could make her extremely jealous."

"Exactly! No wonder you go to a smart people school…"

"Uh huh…"

"Anyway, at the town meeting last night, after Kirk sang a danced before proposing to Lulu-"

Rory started coughing. "What?"

"What are you eating?"

"Oh uh… nothing…"

"Rory, are you holding out on me?"

"Well, you're not here!"

"Hmm… sounds like…" Lorelai gasped. "Chocolate-covered popcorn!"

No answer.

"Uh huh. That's what I thought. I'm very disappointed in you, Rory Gilmore… thinking you could hide it from me… Hey! Aren't you driving?"

"Maybe… How do you do that?"

"Years and years of practice, my friend… anyways, Kirk sang 'As Long As You Love Me' and proposed to Lulu. Then, Ms. Patty and Babette called Marilyn up to the stage."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah! Then, all hell broke loose!"

"Mom, you're starting to sound like Babette."

"Ha ha… They started asking her all these questions, and then, Marilyn started dissing me."

"Of course…"

"So then Luke got really mad and started yelling at her."

"Luke was there?"

"Yeah! Can you believe it? I guess you two pulled a Freaky Friday and switched rolls for the night."

"Weird…"

"Yeah… Oh! That reminds me! The dance marathon is coming up."

"Oh yay!"

"I know! I convinced Luke to come with me, and I figured you could talk Marty into going with you. There's no way Kirk would go with anyone but Lulu now that they're engaged."

"Okay… Wait, how'd you get Luke to agree to that?"

"I have my ways…"

"I _so _do not want to know what you mean by that."

"Good… After a while, Luke and I stormed out of Patty's studio, but stupid Marilyn, who was being followed by everyone else, decided to follow us out yelling at us about how Luke still has feelings for her and blah blah blah."

"Uh huh…"

"Then, get this! _Then_, she grabbed Luke's face and kissed him really hard on the lips."

"What?"

"Yeah! I know! Once Luke pushed her off, we could see where Luke's lip was bleeding because she bit into it like a vampire… I guess that chick really is as blind as a bat because she completely missed his neck… which may not be a bad thing…"

"So what happened after that?"

"Well, I called her a witch with a capitol "B," and Luke and I walked away."

"You mean you didn't slap her?"

"No. I wanted to, but you know I'm not like that… If I slapped somebody every time I got the urge, I probably would be in so much trouble right now… either that or dead because somebody wanted revenge…"

"Yeah… good point."

"Thanks… Oh! That brought me to my next subject. Guess what's coming up soon."

"What?"

"The lawsuit against Chris."

"Oh no… Mom, I'm so sorry…"

"Wait! I haven't even gotten to the best part yet!"

"Oh jeez. What is it?"

"Guess who his lawyer is!"

"Who?"

"Nicole!"

No answer.

"Did you hear me?"

"I think so… Did you just say Nicole?"

"Yes I did."

"You mean Nicole as in…"

"That's right! Nicole Leahy, Luke's ex-wife, the strange woman who's obsessed with her pens."

"Wow…"

"I know! She even seemed to be surprised to see me when I opened the door."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was like she figured it was just another Stars Hollow resident named Lorelai Gilmore… besides you…"

"That's funny… Maybe that means she didn't read the papers thoroughly, so she's going to suck during the trial."

"Yeah… maybe… Of course, now that she knows it's me, she'll probably study up… I wonder if she was assigned to be Chris's lawyer like she was with Taylor…"

"Maybe… Oh. I'm home now, so I'm going to go. Will I see you later?"

"Yeah. I'm off today, so I'll come home and hang out with you for a bit."

"Okay good. Bye, mom… Oh! Before we hang up, what was one of the things you wanted to do to her?"

Lorelai laughed. "Well… you know those giant fans in the movies, usually in factories and places like that…"

"Yeah… oh ew… bye, mom."

"Bye. Love you! See you in a bit." Lorelai hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

"Rory's back?"

"Yep! She's at the house now. I'm going to go meet her there."

"Okay. I'll see you at home later."

They both smiled. "Okay." She gave Luke a peck before walking out of the apartment, diner, going to her jeep, and drove home. At least, that's what she thought she was going to be doing after the peck.

A/N: I know the end is pretty much a filler. Sorry for the wait. Stuff came up… again… not all bad this time though. Please review! Oh and let me know if you want the link to my myspace, xanga, or live journal! Thanks for reading! Please review! More coming soon… I hope…


	70. Out of the Blue

Jany- Thanks for the review! I actually do make a checklist to make sure I put everything I want to happen in… I also have an "eventually" list with at least eight things on it and a rant list with about sixteen things... I'm glad you had fun on your trip! I'd say more, but like you, I am very tired…

Errrr- You'll see!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 70**

_They both smiled. "Okay." She gave Luke a peck before walking out of the apartment, diner, going to her jeep, and drove home. At least, that's what she thought she was going to be doing after the peck._

As Lorelai turned away from Luke to walk out of his apartment, they heard some one at the door. The knob turned, and the door opened. Lorelai looked surprised when she saw Jess standing in the doorway. "Jess?"

"I thought you were staying with a friend for a while."

"Yeah I am. I just forgot something." Jess looked around the apartment. "Whose crap is this? I know even Lorelai doesn't have this bad of a taste in clothes."

Lorelai smiled, and Luke answered. "It's uh… well… somebody is going to be staying here while you're away."

"Oh… who?"

"One of my ex-girlfriends…"

Jess scoffed. "What?"

"See, Luke? Jess feels the same way!"

Luke scowled at Lorelai but chose not to comment back. "She came here out of the blue…"

"To try and get Luke back."

"Out of the blue and needed a place to stay, so, long story short, she's staying here for a while."

"Oh… okay… What happened to your lip?"

"Oh I uh…"

"It's nothing, Jess. Luke and I just got a little… into it, if ya know what I mean…"

"Jeez" was the reply from both of them.

"Well, you asked."

"I asked Luke." Jess smiled. "Who is now redder than a stop sign."

Lorelai laughed. "Well… I should get going. It was nice to see you Jess."

"Yeah you too…" Once Lorelai was out of the apartment, Jess spoke. "So… you and Lorelai got a little wild?" He smirked.

"No… It's a long story."

"I have a while…"

Luke explained everything that had happened over th past few days.

"Oh wow…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

As Lorelai was on her way out of the diner, she found herself being forcefully pulled back with a hand painfully clutching her arm. She heard the diner fill with silence and turned to see who it was. She sighed when she saw her face. "What?"

"What were you doing up there? Probably necking with Luke like the ho that you are."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I know about you, heard all your stories. You left you fiancé two days before you wedding. Before that, you got pregnant when you were sixteen. You reel them in like a fish, and then, you throw them back, not caring whether you hurt them or not in the process."

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it? …What about when your daughter's father came to the test run? He declared his love for you… again, and you just blew him off like he was yesterday's garbage."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Why can't you just leave me alone? You lost Luke a long time ago… for a Gleason… Why was that?"

"He had what I wanted."

"Oh so you're a gold digger?"

"What? No!" Lorelai started singing "Gold Digger." "Shut up!" Lorelai didn't stop. Next thing they knew, Marilyn had raised her hand to Lorelai's face and slapped it. Lorelai's head turned in the same direction of Marilyn's hand and reddened where they had made contact. Marilyn pulled her hand back and stared at Lorelai. Lorelai stared into her eyes for a moment; she could tell Marilyn was afraid of what was coming next. She stared into Marilyn's eyes for a bit longer. Then, she smirked and walked out of the diner. As soon as Lorelai left the diner, everyone started talking again and passing glances at Marilyn.

Up in the apartment, Luke heard the bells jingle and the diner door close. "That's weird."

"What?"

"You usually can't hear the door when you're up here unless the diner is empty, but when I came up here, the diner was almost completely full."

"Yeah… and I couldn't hear anyone talking like usually."

Then, all of a sudden, they heard the chatting in the diner start back up again. "I'm gonna go see what that was about."

"Yeah. Okay."

Luke went downstairs and into the diner where he saw people taking turns to look at Marilyn. Each person who looked at her gave her a dirty look and snickered before looking away. Luke watched the town's people a moment longer. "Okay. What the hell is going on here?" Nobody answered. "If nobody speaks up, I will lock up the diner, and we'll have a sit-in until somebody fesses up." Still, nobody answered. Luke saw movement from the corner of his eye. "Kirk! Sit down!"

Kirk, who was slowly but surely trying to make a break for it, yelped and scurried back to his seat. Luke saw some more movement and turned his head to see who it was. Patty raised her hand. "Yeah, Patty?"

"Well… it was Marilyn's fault."

Marilyn scoffed. "What?"

"Marilyn, don't even try to deny it, honey. Everyone in the diner witnessed it."

"So who wants to tell me what happened exactly?"

Marilyn didn't speak up, so Luke turned his head to Patty and looked at her expectantly. "It all started when Lorelai came downstairs. Marilyn grabbed Lorelai's arm as she was walking out and pulled her back."

Luke looked at Marilyn who was now standing with her shoulders slumped, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone in the diner. "Then what?"

"Well, they were talking kind of quietly, dear. The next thing we all knew, Marilyn's hand had made contact with Lorelai's face. Then, Lorelai just smirked and left."

He looked to Marilyn. "Jeez. What did you do to her?"

"Well… I asked what you guys were doing up there. I accused her of using you… and I brought up her daughter's father. She's so mean to him. He proclaimed his love for her, and she just turned him away."

Luke sighed. "Marilyn, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes I do! The whole town knows about it!"

"She turned him down because he almost raped her. That's what we were talking about upstairs. His lawyer just so happens to be my ex-wife who happens to, like you, have a grudge against Lorelai even though, once again, it was her fault we split."

"Oh…"

"Yes oh, and now you've slapped her for no good reason."

"Luke I-"

"No! Get your things, and get out of my apartment."

"But I have nowhere else to stay!"

"The wedding's not for months."

"I'm supposed to help plan it."

"I don't care where you stay as long as it's not my place. Just leave, Marilyn."

"Okay… I'm sorry."

Slowly, she walked up to Luke's apartment and got her things together. Luke waited in the diner until she walked out. Then, he saw Jess come downstairs. "So… That's Marilyn?"

"Yeah… that's Marilyn…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to talk to Lorelai."

"Okay. I'll look after the diner for a while."

"Thanks a lot, Jess."

"No problem. Go."

With that, Luke rushed out of the diner, to his truck, and sped off to Lorelai's… their house. "Lorelai?" Luke yelled as he walked into her house. When he walked into the living room, he found Lorelai and Rory sitting on the couch with their hands on their chests.

"Luke! Jeez. You certainly know how to give a woman a heart attack."

He smiled and walked over to her. "I'm sorry." He kissed her. "I was just worried about you."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"Good… Marilyn's leaving."

"What?"

"I told her to pack up her stuff and get out of my apartment."

"But where is she going to stay?"

"I don't know. I don't really care as long as she doesn't bother us any more… Hey, Rory. How are you?"

Rory laughed. "I'm good, Luke. And yourself?"

"Yeah. I'm doing alright."

"Good."

"Yeah good… Well I guess I'm gonna… go."

"You don't have to, babe."

"Yeah, Luke. We were just talking about Yale. You can join us if you'd like."

"Oh um… That's okay. I think I'm just going to head back to the diner… make sure Jess hasn't messed too may things up."

"Oh… okay."

"Yeah. I'll walk you out." Lorelai got up, grabbed Luke's hand, and led him out the door. When they were on the porch, she kissed him. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight.

"No problem."

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean that uh… that you'll be… moving back into your apartment?"

"Actually, I was kinda thinking that maybe I could stay here and Jess could have the apartment… It's already paid for and everything so uh… well that's just unless you don't want me to stay here."

"Of course I want you to! I mean it's been really nice having you around… I never have to call you when I need something fixed. Plus, I think it's really nice that you're going to let Jess stay in the apartment. I'm sure it's probably better than where ever he's been staying."

"Oh trust me. It is… much."

"Okay then… It's settled."

"Yeah."

"How about over the weekend, we pack all your things and move you in?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good!"

"Yeah… Now you just need to make room."

Lorelai laughed. "Hmm… That's going to be hard."

"I'll see you later."

"Okay. I love you, Luke."

"You too, Lorelai." He kissed her and went back to his truck then the diner.

Back in the house, Lorelai had a huge smile on her face. "Wow, mom. You were right! Luke's lip is huge."

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah it is… It makes him look tougher though. I kinda like it."

"Uh huh… so what are you so happy about?"

"Luke is going to give Jess his apartment and move in with me for good!"

"What? Mom, that's great!" Rory hugged her mother, happy that things finally seemed to be coming together.

"I know! I'm not sure how Jess is going to react, but I think he'll like it… He's changed a lot, Rory."

"He's starting to grow on you, isn't he, mom?"

"Maybe just a little…"

"I knew he would eventually."

"Yeah yeah yeah. So… movie?"

"Of course!"

A/N: So! That's the chapter… I can't believe I'm already on chapter 70... It would have been out sooner, but I had a very… eventful weekend. Thanks for reading this far. I hope you're enjoying… if not, you've just been torturing yourself… whatever floats your boat, I guess… Please review! You know you want to! Actually, you know I want you to which makes you want to because you want to put me in a happy mood because something bad is going to happen in approximately seventeen minutes.


	71. Wonka Land

Jany- The longer the wait, the more eager people seem to be to read my chapters… There have always been better… further events… tehe… Good job with the whole skiing thing! That's great! Don't worry about the whole 17 minutes thing. It doesn't matter.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 71**

It was around eight o'clock when Luke got home. "Lorelai?"

"We're in here!"

He heard her call from the living room and walked in to see Lorelai and Rory sitting on the couch. He walked over to them and gave Lorelai a peck on her cheek. "Hey."

"Hi." She replied, looking into Luke's eyes.

Luke sat on the side of the couch, squeezing in between the armrest and Lorelai. "Hey, Rory."

"Hey, Luke."

"What're you ladies watching?"

"Well, we were watching Willy Wonka until mom had the urge to pause it so she could stare at a few 'sexy' oompa loompas." When she said "sexy," she used air quotes.

"Oh, I see…"

"Rory! Don't tell him that. Luke, that's not true. I paused it because the phone was ringing. The movie just _happened _to be at this particular spot!"

"Uh huh…"

"Okay, Luke, I'll tell you the real truth. Mom said she _thought_ she heard the phone ringing, so she paused the video to check, already breaking one rule, no pausing the movie at any time. When I told her she really just paused it to stare at the loompas, she said that she thought the phone was ringing and wanted to make sure it wasn't, which meant that if this was true, she would have answered the phone, yet again breaking a rule, no answering the phone."

"I see… kinda…"

"That's not true! I just wanted to check to see if the phone was ringing so I could make a note on whether or not to check the messages _after_ the movie."

"And the blinking red light couldn't have told you that?"

Lorelai gasped. "You're taking Rory's side on this?"

"Well I believe her story more…"

"Traitor…" She smiled mischievously. "That's okay. I know how to get you on my side."

"Ew! Mom, you're gross."

Lorelai laughed. "Sorry, hon. Forgot you were here for a moment there…"

"Gee, thanks."

"Aw, honey. You know I wuv you!"

"Yeah yeah… Hey, Luke."

"Yeah?"

"Tell mom what you told me you think the words oompa loompa mean in Wonka Land."

"Rory, I don't think that's such a great idea…"

"Come on, Luke! You can't leave her out of the loop."

Lorelai gave him puppy-dog eyes. "Yeah, Luke, don't want to leave me out of the loop. I'll be your best _fri-end_."

"Lorelai, you are my best friend."

"Oh yeah… Well I'll be your bestest friend…" She pouted her lips.

Luke sighed and gave in. "Fine! But you can't be mad after I tell you."

"Okay!"

Luke looked at Rory angrily, and she smiled back at him. "In Wonka Land, or whatever the hell you call it…" Luke sighed. "Oompa loompa really means orange-underpaid-sugar-highed-midgets."

Lorelai gasped and smacked his thigh. "Luke!"

"Ow! You said you wouldn't get mad!"

"Well that was before I knew you were going to be so mean!"

"Oh come on, Lorelai. They have to work really hard, and all they probably get paid in is those ugly outfits and all the chocolate they can eat."

"That doesn't sound so bad to me…"

"Of course not…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you did want to marry one, and I'm assuming that must be one of the reasons why."

"Well you won't give me free pie or ever-lasting gobstoppers!"

"That's because I want you around longer, and I know you don't like the dentist."

"Well you can't argue with that, mom."

Luke smiled. "Thank you, Rory."

"That's not fair! How come you always end up winning?" Luke scoffed. "What?"

"I hardly ever win these stupid arguments."

Lorelai's mouth fell open. "These arguments, mister, are _hardly_ stupid! They are extremely important."

"Yeah whatever. Go ahead and finish the movie. I'll be taking a shower while you and your under-the-influenced daughter rot out your teeth."

"Okay. See you in a bit." Luke sighed and headed upstairs with a smile on his face. _That will never get old…_

When Luke came down from his shower, he saw Rory sleeping in Lorelai's arms like she was six years old again. He smiled and walked over to kiss Lorelai on the forehead. She looked up at him when she felt his lips on her head and smiled when they made eye contact. Luke went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water while Lorelai slowly got up and replaced her body with pillows for Rory to lie on. She went into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Hey. You want a drink?"

"Water would be good."

"Sure." Luke poured Lorelai a glass and brought it to her. Then, he sat in the chair across from her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So… Did you talk to Jess about the apartment thing?"

"Yeah."

"And? What'd he say?"

"He was a little surprised at first, thought it was a joke. I assured him that it wasn't… He seemed honored that I'd let him stay in a place that I kinda grew up in and make it his own. I told him that, in a way, he kinda really grew up there too."

Lorelai grabbed his hand on the table and entwined their fingers. "Luke, that's so sweet."

"Yeah well… anyway, after I convinced him that I was perfectly fine with it, he said that it would be great and took the offer."

"Great! I'm so glad you two are finally getting along."

"Yeah me too…"

"And then you two hugged, kissed each other on the cheek, and talked about your futures…"

Luke smiled. "We did _not_ kiss each other on the cheek and talk about our futures."

"Right, right… Does that mean you _did_ hug?"

"It was a manly hug."

"Oh well sure. I wouldn't expect anything less." She smiled, glad to see that Luke was happy. "Man, I'm wiped," she said as she yawned.

"You've had a long day. You should get some rest."

"You too."

"Yeah." He stood up and slowly pulled her to her feet. He then, still holding her hand, led her out of the kitchen.

She whispered. "I should get Rory to bed first, so she doesn't complain about having a crick in her neck in the morning because I didn't wake her up."

"Yeah okay. I'll meet you upstairs."

"Kay." She let go of his hand and watched as he headed upstairs. Then, she went over to Rory and carefully woke her.

Rory moaned, and her eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"We should get you to bed."

"Mm… okay…" Slowly but surely, they made their way to Rory's room. Once in, Lorelai decided to tell Rory about the new Jess news.

"Guess what, Rory."

"What?"

"Jess is going to be staying in Luke's old apartment."

"Really? That's cool. I'm glad he's decided to stay."

"Yeah, me too. I think Luke's really happy about it too."

"Good. He deserves to be happy."

"Very much so… Good night, Rory."

"Night, mom."

When Lorelai got to the bedroom, Luke was already lying under the blankets with his eyes closed. She quietly got ready for bed and climbed in beside him. Once she was in, Luke pulled her closer, wrapping his arms protectively around her, and kissed her head. "Did you talk to Rory at all about the lawsuit today?"

"I told her about it, but that's about all."

"How did she react?"

"She was a little surprised to find out that Nicole is Chris's lawyer, but other than that, I don't think it's really sunk in yet."

"Yeah…"

"Night, Luke."

"Good night."

A/N: I mean no offense to any underpaid-sugar-highed-underpaid-midgets, so don't be mad. Just a cute fluffy filler. Hope you enjoyed it anyway… Thanks for all the reviews so far, and please continue sending them. Oh and thanks to my newcomer(s). I'm glad you decided to read this. Please review!


	72. Adorable

Jany- Thanks for FINALY reviewing… I'm glad you liked that one. Oh and yes. I have been extremely busy these past couple of weeks. One of my best friend's birthday party was two weekends ago. I was sick all last week, and one of my other best friend's birthday party was last weekend. Now, I have a bunch of make-up work for school which I will do after I write this chapter… I only use it as a tactic sometimes, and this time was definitely not one of them… Anyway, thanks a lot! Sorry for the long wait.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 72**

The next morning, Luke, Lorelai, and Rory somehow all ended up in the kitchen at the same time. Luke started making breakfast as Lorelai and Rory slowly sipped their first cups of coffee. When Luke placed their food in front of them, the girls suddenly seemed to wake up completely. "Thanks, Luke!"

"No problem." He poured himself a glass of juice and sat at the table with his breakfast.

"So… How are you two liking the whole living together thing?"

"Oh I love it! We're finding out things we never knew about each other before."

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai nodded. "Like what?"

"Like the fact that Lucas Danes sings in the shower!"

The girls giggled as Luke's face turned bright red. "Lorelai…" He aid in a warning tone.

"It's okay, babe. Don't be embarrassed."

"Luke, do you really?"

He sighed. "Yeah…"

Rory laughed again. "Is he any good, Mom?"

"Oh yeah. He has a great voice… when he knows all the words to the songs… Sometimes, when he doesn't know all the words, he kinda mumbles at the parts he doesn't know and then sings the parts he does know really loud to make up for it." The girls laughed.

"Jeez…"

"Don't be ashamed, Lukey! It's adorable."

"No it's not. Nothing I do is _adorable_."

"It's adorable in a manly way…"

"No! There is no way something could be adorable in a manly way… Will you please stop making me say that word?"

"What word?"

"You know what word."

"I know what word?"

"Stop it!"

"What? I just want to know what word I'm not allowed to try and make you say."

"No. I'm not gonna say it."

"You just did!"

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes you did! You said it."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes huh!"

"What? What did I say?"

"You said it!"

He looked at Rory who was smirking at her crazy mother. "Rory, would you help me out here?"

"Oh. Sure, Luke. She means you said the word 'it.'"

"Oh… Lorelai!"

"Fine! Then I guess you can't get mad if I "accidentally" make you say it." He sighed again. "Hey, Luke. Look under there."

"Under where?"

Lorelai giggled. "I made you say underwear!"

"Jeez… Rory, what's wrong with your mother?"

"Doctors have been trying to figure that out for years."

"Hey!" Lorelai smacked Luke shoulder.

"What was that for? Rory said it!"

"I know, but you're closer."

"Oh goody…"

Just then, Rory's phone rang. She checked her caller ID to see who it was and excused herself from the table. "Hmm… I wonder who that could be…"

"I dunno. I guess it was important though…"

"Yeah…" Rory walked back into the kitchen with a disappointed look on her face. "What's wrong, Rory?"

"That was Marty. He said he wouldn't be able to come to the dance marathon."

"Oh no!"

"I know! What will I do now? I'm already signed up."

"We'll find some one…"

"What about Jess?"

Both of the girls looked at Luke. "What?"

"Yeah. Ask Jess to go with you. It'll give you guys some time to catch up. Plus, you probably have him wrapped around your little finger."

"Luke, you're brilliant! That's a great idea."

"Finally she agrees with me…"

"Whatever…" Lorelai stuck her hand in his face. "Talk to the hand coz my ears are full of sand!"

"What?" Luke laughed, grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

Rory spoke up. "I think I'm gonna go over now and try to talk him into it."

"Okay, hon."

"See you later, Rory."

Once Rory left, Luke got up and took the dirty dishes to the sink. Lorelai walked up to him and snaked her arms around his waist. "Hey, Luke?"

"Yep?"

"Why are people who are afraid of something called chickens?"

"What?"

"Think about it. Most chickens I've ever seen usually aren't afraid of things… they're not smart enough."

"So maybe some one called somebody else a chicken because he was afraid of something stupid…"

"Hmm… Nope… No I don't think so." They were now cuddling on the couch.

"…Okay… Why then?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"Well I gave you my answer."

"Well I didn't like it. Make up another one."

"What? I can't make up another answer. You asked for my answer, and that's what I gave you. I'm not going to make up another answer just because you don't like that one."

Lorelai scoffed. "You are _so_ not as cool as Rory."

"Yeah well… I'm a better kisser."

"Oh yeah? How would you know?"

Luke blushed. "Well I um…"

"Let's have a kissing contest."

"What?"

"Yeah! We can call Paris and ask her to come over and kiss you. Then she can tell us who was better."

"And how would she know how well Rory kisses if she doesn't kiss her."

"Oh. That's already taken care of."

"What?"

"Yeah… they kissed at some club when they went on spring break."

"Really?"

"Yep… actually, it was more that Paris kissed Rory, and Rory pulled away disgusted."

"Wow… I never thought Paris was that type of girl… even if she were drunk."

"Yeah… neither did we. That's one of the reasons I didn't mind Rory going all that much."

"Huh…"

"So… are you exited about going to dinner at my parents' tonight?"

Luke almost jumped out of his skin. "What?"

She smiled slyly. "Yeah… I called and said I needed to talk with them, so they said to come tonight. I told them I was bringing you before I asked you because I knew you'd try to back out if they didn't know you were coming."

"You know me too well."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

He kissed her back. "No problem."

"Yes it is…"

"Well maybe a little, but that's okay."

_**Meanwhile, at Jess's new apartment (a.k.a. Luke's)**_

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Jess heard a quiet knocking on his door and got up from the couch to answer it. When he opened the door, he seemed a bit surprised to see Rory standing in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hi, Jess… Can I come in for a minute?"

"Uh… yeah sure."

"Great thanks."

Jess stepped aside and let her into the apartment. He closed the door behind them and led Rory into the 'living room.' They sat on the couch and stared at their shoes until Jess finally spoke. "So uh… What's up?"

"Well… I have a little question for you."

"Okay…"

"Will you be my partner at the dance marathon?"

"What? I thought you were going with your boyfriend."

"Well I was… but he canceled on me, so now I'm partner-less."

"I see…" She nodded. "Okay. Consider yourself partnered."

"Really?"

"Sure. It can't be _that_ bad."

"You do know that there is running, don't you?"

"Of course. That's how the Gilmore Girls stay fit after eating all that crap you eat."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I thought so."

"I'm sure… Well I uh… have to go now, but thanks a lot Jess. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem, really."

When she got back to the house, she saw Luke and Lorelai lounging on the couch watching T.V. "Hey."

"Hey, Rory."

"Luke, you don't have to work today?"

"Nah. I decided to take the day off."

"Okay…"

"Do you want me out to have some time with your mom? I'd completely understand."

"No. It's fine. I like hanging out with both of you. Besides, this is your house now too."

"Okay… Thanks."

"Um… Rory, sorry to ruin the moment, but I have to tell you something."

"What's up, mom?"

"I hope you didn't have any plans for this evening."

"I didn't. Mom, what's going on?"

"We're going to grandma and grandpa's for dinner tonight… to talk about the upcoming lawsuit and stuff."

"Oh okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen them in a while. It'll be nice to catch up."

"Alright then…"

_**Later that night, outside the Gilmore mansion…**_

"Well this should be fun," Lorelai deadpanned.

"Hey. The sooner we talk about this and get it out of the way, the sooner it's… well… out of the way."

"Really, Sherlock?"

"Just ring the bell."

"Yeah, mom. Come on!"

"Fine." Lorelai rang the bell, and they stood waiting at the door. A while later, Emily opened the door. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here, Lorelai… Rory, has your mother finally completely lost it?"

Rory pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm… not quite."

"Thanks, Rory."

"No problem."

"Well come in. We're air conditioning the entire neighborhood."

"That's good because these people aren't rich enough to pay for their own."

Emily gave her a warning yet slightly amused look, and Luke and Rory smirked at her. Drinks were drunk in the sitting room while everyone caught up. Most of the questions were thrown at Rory, and there were a few about Luke and how his diner was doing. At the dinner table, everyone was silently eating. When Lorelai looked up at Rory, Rory mouthed for her to say something. "Uh… I think that some women decide to be lesbians because they're tired of waiting for guys to mature."

Luke choked on his wine, and Rory was holding back a giggling fit. Richard simply stared at Lorelai, fork half way to his mouth. Emily on the other hand had put down her fork and looked at Lorelai with a bemused expression on her face. "What on earth made you think that lesbians would make for good dinner conversation?"

Lorelai, trying not to laugh, replied. "Well it's all I could think of."

"I think we should start talking about what we know you all came here to talk about."

"Okay… Mom, dad… I'm pregnant." This caused Luke to spit his wine back into his glace and look at her wide-eyed.

"What?" Emily seemed, no, Emily was horrified.

"Relax! I'm kidding."

"Lorelai do not do that to your mother! I almost had a heart attack right here at this table."

Rory spoke up. "You almost had a heart attack? Did you see Luke's face? I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his face!" Rory started giggling as Luke turned thirteen shades of red.

"Rory, that was not funny!"

"You're right, grandma. I'm sorry. Mom, that was horribly mean." Lorelai scoffed at her.

"Alright fine. Let's talk lawyers." They talked about the lawsuit throughout the rest of dinner, dessert, and coffee.

When they got home that night, each person went to his or her proper room. Lorelai plopped down on the bed. "Man! That was tiring."

"Yes it was," Luke said as he sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes. "You nearly scared me half to death when you said you were pregnant."

"Aw… What's the matter? Is Lukey not ready for a baby?"

"Honestly… I'm not sure if I am."

"Oh… okay."

"Why? Did you uh… Do you want another kid?"

"Well… not right now, but in the future I think it would be nice…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… you don't want a kid, do you?"

"I never said that."

"I can see it on your face, Luke."

"Lorelai, I do want a kid of my own… someday. And I want that kid to have you as its mother. I just… I don't know. I guess I'm just not ready to even think about it."

"You haven't thought about what our kid would be like?"

"Well… if you must know the truth, I have imagined it quite a bit."

"Luke, that's adorable!"

"Jeez. Don't start that again."

She smiled. "I'm sorry, honey… So you want kids someday?"

"Yes… but only if you will be the mother. You're it for me, Lorelai."

Her smile grew even wider, and her eyes were starting to tear up. "You're it for me too, Luke…" And with that, she kissed him… and we all know what happened after that.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. If you want an excuse, read the review reply at the top of this page. I think the length of this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	73. But Luke

Jany- I think my stress level's gone up actually. I have huge tests all week and a crap-load of make up work to do… I tell ya, the fun just never stops… I'm glad you think I'm funny… somebody had to… Hope you did well on your test! Thanks.

**Just Can't Help It **

**Chapter 73**

"Rory!" Lorelai whispered harshly as she hopped onto Rory's bed.

"Mm?"

"Rory, wake up!"

"Mom?"

"Yeah, kid. Wake up."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Rory leaned her back against her headboard while Lorelai sat Indian-stile in front of her.

"Nothing I just need to tell you something."

"Mom, it's five A.M."

"I know."

"Why are you up at five A.M.? You never get up at five A.M… I once tried waking you up at five A.M., and you nearly killed me."

Lorelai gasped. "I did not!"

"Mom, I was six, and you pushed me off the bed."

"Well… I was having a night terror."

Rory scoffed. "Okay, Kirk."

Just then, Luke walked into Rory's room. "Lorelai?" Lorelai looked at him guiltily. "Sorry, Rory. I accidentally woke her up when I got in the shower this morning. I told her not to come in and wake you, but well… You know your mother."

"Yeah. It's okay, Luke… Just don't let it happen again."

Luke smiled. "Okay. I'll try."

"You guys make it sound like I'm a dog."

"Come on, Lorelai." Luke lifted Lorelai up by her waist and rested her on his shoulder. "Let's get you back to bed. You can bug Rory later."

"But, Luke!"

"Don't but Luke me!"

"But I have a perfect view over it right now because of the way you're holding me." She slapped his butt causing him to jump.

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai giggled, and Rory stuck her tongue out at Lorelai as Luke carried her out of Rory's room. When he got them to their room, Lorelai started to squirm. "Luke, put me down!"

"As you wish." He flopped her onto the bed.

"Very funny."

Luke shrugged. "Hey I was just doing what you told me to."

"Yeah whatever…"

"I have to get to the diner. I'll see you for breakfast?"

"Of course."

"Good." Luke gave Lorelai a peck and walked away. As he was walking out the bedroom door, he said, "Let Rory sleep."

Lorelai pouted. "Fine!"

A few hours later, Lorelai went into the kitchen to make her early morning coffee. When she sat at the table with her mug o' joe, Rory walked out of her room. She poured herself a mug and sat across the table from Lorelai. "So, mom, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you obviously wanted to tell me something this morning, so what was it?"

"Oh that? …Never mind."

"What? Mom! You can't just come in my room really early and wake me up only to tell me to forget about it!"

"Alright! I'll tell you. Zeesh."

"Go on…"

"Well… Luke and I were talking last night… you know about dinner when I scared him saying I was pregnant."

"Uh huh… and?"

"And we were talking about maybe having a kid in the future, and he said that he had actually thought about it."

"Really?" Lorelai nodded. "Oh! That's so cute… Don't tell Luke I said that, or he'll cut off my coffee supply."

Lorelai laughed. "I won't, but it is cute."

"So what's the verdict?"

"We decided that… it would be nice to one day have at least one kid…"

"Awe! Cool. I'm going to have a little brother or sister."

Lorelai laughed. "Eventually…"

"That's great, mom."

"Yeah it is…"

Rory heard a low grumble come from Lorelai's side of the table. "Was that your stomach?"

"Yep. I guess it's time for breakfast."

"Luke's?"

"Would I eat breakfast anywhere else?"

"Well…"

"This morning?"

Rory laughed. "No. I guess not."

Lorelai's phone rang while they were in the diner eating they're breakfast. She looked at Luke who automatically pointed outside. She side and went outside to talk. When she came back in, she plopped down on her chair and sighed. Luke saw that she looked upset and went over to sit with Lorelai and Rory. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, mom. You were just fine before you went out… Did grandma call?"

Lorelai smirked. "No. It wasn't Grandma."

"Then who was it? What's going on?"

"That was my lawyer. The trial is starting tomorrow."

"Oh."

"That was quick…"

"Yeah it was… I'm not ready to see Chris… and you have to see Nicole."

Luke sighed. "Don't remind me…"

"You guys, it'll be fine. We all ready know that we're going to win this."

"I know, Rory. It's just going to be a very emotional ride…"

"So what time do we have to be at the courthouse?"

"Before ten."

"Okay."

Lorelai put her head on the table. "Shoot."

"What?"

"I have to call my parents."

"Oh yeah… I can do it if you want."

"Thank, Luke, but I think this is something I should take care of."

"Alright. I'll be around if you need me."

"Okay…" Lorelai dialed the infamous number of the Gilmore mansion.

"Gilmore residence. May I help you?"

"Yes. Hi. I need to speak with Richard or Emily please."

"Okay. May I ask who's calling?"

"Their daughter."

"Okay. One moment please."

"What is it Krysha?"

"It's your daughter, ma'am."

"Can you take a message?"

"Ms. Gilmore?"

"Um… Yes?"

"Emily would like to know if I could take a message."

"I'm sure you're able to, but this is extremely important."

"Okay, hold on… Mrs. Gilmore, she says it's important."

Lorelai heard Emily sigh on the other line. "Richard!" _Man! I hate that scream._ Lorelai flinched.

"Yes, Emily?"

"Can you get the phone please?"

"Who is it?"

"It's Lorelai. She says it's important."

"I have a very important person on the other line, Emily."

She sighed again. "Fine, I'll take it… Thank you, Krysha."

"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom. Sorry to bother you."

"Oh it's not a problem at all." Lorelai stifled a laugh. "So what do you need, Lorelai?"

"I'm calling to tell you that the trial is starting tomorrow, and I'm going to need you and dad there."

"Oh. This soon?"

"Yep."

"Oh… okay well… I guess I'll let your father know."

"Thank you, mom. Make sure to get there before ten."

"Okay, Lorelai."

"Bye, mom."

"See you tomorrow."

_Click._

_**Next morning, at the courthouse…**_

As Lorelai and the rest of her posse entered the courthouse, they saw a familiar young girl standing beside Christopher and Nicole. "Is that…" Rory started.

Lorelai finished Rory's thought. "Gigi."

They stood a few feet from Chris's small group. Nicole kept glancing over at Luke who has one of his arms wrapped around Lorelai's waist. When Gigi saw Rory, she called out to her. "Rory!" Gigi wriggled from Chris's grasp and ran over to Rory, hugging Rory's legs.

"Hi, Gigi." Rory hugged her back.

"I missed you, Rory."

"You too… What are you doing here? I thought you were with your mom."

Gigi's face grew sullen. "Mommy made me stay with daddy. She said she couldn't deal with me, a new job, and a new relationship all at the same time, so I have to live with daddy."

"Oh… okay then…"

Chris walked over to them, and it didn't go unnoticed to the rest of the group when Lorelai clung to Luke a little tighter. Luke held her tighter and spoke up. "I thought you lost Gigi in the divorce. You were yelling at Lorelai for it."

Chris looked at Luke angrily and replied, "I got her back. Sherry couldn't handle it all, so I got her, and we're perfectly fine, aren't we Gigi?" Gigi slowly nodded her head. Nicole, who was watching from a distance, went over to the group and whispered something in Chris's ear. Chris nodded, picked up Gigi, and they walked back to where they were standing before.

Emily and Richard watched the interaction and saw when Lorelai tried to get further away from Chris. They frowned, and Emily felt even worse for trying to get Christopher and Lorelai back together all of those years, and for sending Christopher to Stars Hollow after she found out about Luke and Lorelai…

A/N: Two whole cliffhangers! How do ya like that? Long wait, I know, but I've finally finished all my make up work, and my spring break is next week, so I should be able to write more. I plan on writing more after I post this. I think it's going to pick up when they've reached the verdict. I know it's not ever day that a trial like this only takes a day to reach a verdict but… well it's my story, so ha! Thanks for all the past reviews and for reading. Please do both again!


	74. War of the Worlds

tight jeans short shirt- First of all, I've always wondered what my readers wear, so thanks for that… spoilers bad. My story good. Haha

Jany- Glad it made you happy! I'm glad you liked it so much. I didn't know it was that good. I like good, simple descriptions too… Thanks SO much!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 74**

Everyone in the courtroom stood as the judge walked in, ready to announce the verdict. "In the case of Gilmore vs. Hayden, I fine Christopher Haden guilty with assault. Mr. Hayden, you will be sent to prison for up to five years-"

"Excuse me, your honor?" Lorelai interrupted as politely as she could.

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore?"

She cleared her throat. "May I uh… approach the bench?"

"If you must."

"Thank you." Lorelai walked up to the judge, and everyone in the courtroom was watching her with confused expressions on their faces. As she walked back over to her desk and stood beside her lawyer, the judge continued…

"Due to Ms. Gilmore's request, Christopher Hayden will be sent to prison for up to only six months." Some people started snickering, and Chris looked at Lorelai with a surprised expression on his face. "As I was saying before the interruption, during that time, Mr. Hayden, your daughter will be sent to child services and will be placed in a suitable home…" A tear slid down Chris's face. "You may say goodbye to your daughter now, Mr. Hayden. Then, you both will go your separate ways."

Chris walked over to Gigi and pulled her into a tight embrace. It brought tears to everyone in the courtroom's eyes to see Gigi crying as her father was being taken away.

"Wait!" Lorelai called out. Chris and his escorts stopped and turned. "With your permission, Chris, I'd like to take Gigi until you're back." Their eyes locked.

Lorelai heard quiet gasps of surprise behind her, but she didn't care. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

"Thank you, Lorelai." Lorelai nodded, and Chris was taken away.

In the parking lot outside of the courthouse, the group met beside Lorelai's car. Lorelai was talking to Gigi and Nicole. "Gigi, do you want to come live with me for a few months?"

"Why can't I stay with daddy?"

"Honey, your daddy has to go away for a while… It's kind of like a six-month time-out for grown-ups."

Gigi gasped. "That's a really long time-out. What did he do?"

"We'll explain that to you when you're older." Gigi nodded.

"Lorelai, I'm going to be Gigi's lawyer during this whole thing, so just to warn you, we might be seeing a lot of each other for the next few weeks."

"That's okay… as long as Gigi's safe."

"Okay… We have some of Gigi's things in my car. I can go get them, and then we can get her other things later."

"Okay. Sounds good…" Nicole and Gigi walked to Nicole's car to get Gigi's things. When Lorelai turned around, it was like she finally realized something. "Luke! I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't even ask if this was okay with you. I mean you're living with me now, and I just go and offer for her to stay with us."

"Lorelai! It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"You did the right thing. It did surprise me at first sure, but it's the best thing for her."

"Thanks, Luke. You're the best!" She kissed Luke, and when she pulled away and looked over Luke's shoulder, her smile disappeared. "Hi, mom."

Emily's face was beat-red, and she had an extremely angry look upon her face. "Lorelai Gilmore! You and this man are living together?" She screeched in that horribly annoying voice."

"Yes, mom… I'd have told you earlier, but-"

"But what, Lorelai? But you completely forgot? After all, I _am_ just your mother. Richard, did you know about this?"

"No, Emily. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Unbelievable, Lorelai! How long have you two been living together?"

"Not too long…"

"Where do you live?"

"My house, mom."

"I cannot believe you wouldn't tell us something like this, Lorelai! Why on earth would you keep that from us? It is a very important part of you life, and you just leave us in the dust! This is just ridiculous! And after I decided to side with you instead of Christopher? Now I don't feel _half_ as bad for not telling you that I was the one who sent Chris to Stars Hollow that day."

"Mother, I didn't tell you because I wanted to- …_what _did you just say?"

"Nothing. Let's go, Richard. We're leaving."

Lorelai scoffed. "Oh! We are _so_ not done here!"

"Yes, Emily. I'd like to know what you're talking about too."

"Fine! I will go by myself." Emily started to leave."

"I'll call you, Lorelai."

"Okay. Thanks, dad… for everything."

"You're welcome, Lorelai. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye, dad." Richard followed Emily to the car, and they left. "I cannot believe her, Luke! The _nerve_ of that woman!"

"I know, Lorelai…"

Lorelai was about to start venting, but stopped short when Nicole and Gigi walked over to them. "This is all we have packed." Nicole showed them a small, pink suitcase.

"That should be fine for now."

"Okay." She handed them the case, and Lorelai took it and Gigi to the car leaving Luke and Nicole alone. "Luke, I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute."

Luke figured he might as well let her get things off her chest because he knew he would want the same thing. "Okay… about what?"

"You know about what, Luke. I waned to apologize to you. I know what I did to you was wrong… hell I'm a lawyer. I know what I did to you was illegal. I was unfaithful to you, Luke, and you have every right to be mad at me." Luke just nodded. "I really am sorry. It was just so hard with you living in the house but not really living there. You always had some excuse as to why you couldn't stay a night, early deliveries and such. I guess I just got jealous of your work and wanted to forget about it. I just did it the wrong way. I should have talked to you about it, and I know that. For some reason, I just had this feeling that you were cheating on me, not only with the diner, but I just… I felt like your head and heart weren't really in it."

He nodded again. "I can understand that, Nicole. I'm sorry too. I think I _was_ avoiding you. I think that I may have just been using you to hide from the fact that I was alone and never going to get what I _truly_ wanted… no offense."

"Non taken… It looks like you finally did get what you really want."

"What?" Luke looked at her, confused.

"Lorelai?"

"Oh right… Yeah. I just didn't want it to admit it to anyone… to myself. I never thought she'd feel the same way."

"Well… I knew. I could tell you liked her since that day in the diner… and our first date."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Luke. I'm fine now."

"… So uh… How's the uh… the sock man?"

Nicole smiled. "It didn't really work out between us."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop bragging."

"I said nothing."

"Uh huh… I have to get going. Tell Lorelai that I'm glad she got what she wanted. Chris is a pretty big scumbag."

Luke smiled. "Yes he is, and I will. Thank you."

"I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Bye." Nicole went off to find her car, and Luke went to the jeep. Lorelai had just finished buckling in Gigi when he got there. "You ready?"

"Yep… Where's Nicole?"

"She had to go… She said she's glad that you won and that Chris's a scumbag."

"Well I'm glad we were able to agree on one thing."

"She also apologized to me about the sock man and stuff."

"Oh… well that was nice of her."

"Yeah. It cleared some things up."

"Good."

"Yeah… so… shall we head home?"

"Indeed we shall."

A/N: SO That's it for chapter… 74. Hope you liked it. I got this one up fairly quickly… Please review! You know I love it. I think it's strange that some of my loyal reviewers at the beginning of this story suddenly stopped reviewing… Anyway, review please! You know I love it! Guess what else I love… Dr. Pepper. If you ever need to bribe me, use that or lots and lots of money.


	75. Secret Boyfriend?

Jany- Yay! At least some one's proud… On word, my fic is over 430 pages. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy…

I want to thank my reviewers for their awesome reviews, so... thank you!

**Just Can't Help It**

**The Big 7-5! (Wow! It's as old as my grandfather…)**

They got home and looked in the back seat at the now-sleeping Gigi. "I guess she got tired from the drive."

"It takes twenty minutes to get here."

"Luke, she's only three."

"Oh yeah… Okay well I'll give her that one… Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is she going to sleep?"

"In the car, apparently…"

"Lorelai!"

"Oh my gosh, Luke! I didn't even think that far ahead!"

"Jeez… Well she could stay in the spare room."

"With all of my needles and sewing machine and things, yeah. Great idea, Luke!"

"Well it's more than what you've got."

"I know, sorry… I guess we could hide everything in there… and find a mattress."

"I have an extra one."

"Luke! We are _not_ going to make a three-year-old sleep on an inflated raft… especially since it can't even inflate anymore."

Luke laughed. "Not that one! Remember the one you had me move out of and back into Rory's room?"

A smile slowly grew onto Lorelai's face. "You kept it?"

"Well I kept the truck, and if I'm not mistaking the mattress came with it…"

"Where is it?"

"In the storage room in the diner."

"Ew! Luke, isn't that violation of diner code or something? Do you realize how many people have probably slept on that thing? I mean, judging by the stains, that thing has to be at _least _as old as Eli Yale himself."

"It's called cleaning products, Lorelai. I know you aren't too familiar with them," She scoffed at him and hit him playfully. "But I used them… Yep, lots and lots of cleaning products… and a man-ish type of guy who is commonly known by the name of Kirk."

"You got Kirk to clean the mattress?"

"Yep."

"What'd you have to give him?"

"I had to let him use it once when his mother kicked him out of the house for eating a chocolate bar in his room."

"Oh… why'd she kick him out for that?"

"Kirk's allergic to chocolate, but he was trying to rebel."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Kirk having a secret relationship behind my and the town's back?"

"What? Lorelai!"

"Well, you certainly do know a lot about him. It's creepy the kind of things you can tell me about him. Ever since I met you it's been story after story, and Kirk has been in many of those stories my friend."

"Yeah well… He does a lot of stupid stuff… and before we started dating, my mornings consisted of serving Kirk from five to six until somebody normal walked in, and I could give that person my attention."

"Wow… That also explains why you go to Sniffy's so much. You're other half is _clingy_!"

"Jeez. Are we going inside or what?"

"Yeah yeah… How about this? I take Gigi inside and start putting away any sharp, pointy, or shiny objects that are in the spare room, and you go to the diner and get the mattress."

"Okay."

"But you'd better spray that thing with Lysol before you bring it into my house because if Kirk used it, I don't even want to _think_ about what could have been or could be on that thing, especially now that he's dating Lulu." Lorelai gasped.

"What?"

"It's a conspiracy! You and Kirk both got girls at the same time. What are you guys planning on doing to us?"

Luke smiled. "I'll tell ya later." He winked at her.

Lorelai laughed. "Fine… don't forget to spray it down."

"My girlfriend is so bossy."

"Well I'm better than your clingy boyfriend. Get to work, Lucas!"

"I'm going to go right passed the fact that you called me Lucas and tell you I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're in the driver's side, and Gigi is still in the back."

"Oh right…" Lorelai got out of the car and carefully got Gigi out of the back. She turned to Luke and pecked him on the lips. "See ya later."

"Bye."

As Lorelai was finishing cleaning up the spare room, the doorbell rang. She sighed and went down to answer it. "Luke? Did you lose your key?"

"No. The mattress is heavy."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Help me take it upstairs."

"Who me?"

"Yes you!"

"Couldn't be!"

"Lorelai!"

"Alright, alright. Sorry." Lorelai lifted a side of the mattress and helped Luke take it upstairs.

"So where's Gigi?"

"On th couch watching T.V."

"So she's awake?"

"No. She's watching by osmosis."

Luke sighed and mumbled to himself. "Ask a stupid question…"

Lorelai gasped. "But Luke! You said there were no stupid questions."

"Yes but I quickly took it back after you asked me about pens."

"Right… but seriously, how does ink come out of them? You'd think they'd spill all over the place!"

"Just help me put the sheets on the bed."

"Oh, are you sure you want me to help you with that?"

"What?"

"Well, last time I tried to help you put sheets on a bed, you got very frustrated with me."

"You kept pulling them from my side!"

"Well I needed more for my side."

"We are _not_ arguing about this again."

Lorelai laughed. "I'm going to go get Gigi so we can show her her new room."

"Okay."

When Lorelai brought Gigi up to the room, she set her down. Gigi took a little look around, walked up to the bed, and sat on it. She looked at Luke, then Lorelai; she lay her head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep. "… That was weird." Lorelai whispered to Luke.

Luke was still looking at Gigi with a confused look on his face. "Yes. Yes it was."

"Let's go." Luke silently followed Lorelai downstairs and into the living room. They sat on the couch, practically on each other. "So…"

"Today was… interesting."

Lorelai nodded. "Tiring."

"That too… So uh… what made you ask the judge to change the sentence?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I'm still not sure. I felt bad for Gigi, mainly. I didn't want her to have to live without both of her parents… especially for that long. And the look on Chris's face… He regrets what he did. I know he did, but that didn't change the fact that he did it, so I decided we should keep him in long enough to make him sweat… Seriously, could you picture Chris in jail?"

Luke hugged her tight, bringing her closer to him. "No. Not really… I'd be surprised if he lasted the entire six months without a scratch."

They chuckled. "Me too. Hopefully, this whole thing will keep him from drinking."

"Yeah… hopefully." Lorelai sighed. "What's wrong?"

"My mother… It's her fault… again."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that."

"We were starting to get along again, Luke. Every time we start to get along, she does something, or I find something out about her that pushes me away again. It's like an incurable disease. You think you're getting better and WAM, it comes right back to you."

Lorelai started crying into Luke's chest, and he held her tighter. "It's like she _wants_ to push me away, like that's her lifetime goal. She pretends she wants me in her life just so she can hurt me and push me away again. Then, she gets mad at me for not talking to her." Lorelai was trying to keep her voice knowing that Gigi was asleep upstairs, and she shouted into Luke's chest, which was muffling her sobs and collecting her tears.

"Shh… It'll be okay."

"No, Luke! No it won't. Nothing will ever be okay between her and me. I try, Luke. I really try, and she just makes it so hard…"

"I know, hon…" Luke comforted her as she cried into his shirt.

"Mom?" Rory walked in, and the scene before her broke her heart.

A/N: Have any of you ever just gone through and looked at all the titles of each chapter? I just did, and I think there are some pretty interesting ones… Anyways, That's 75 chapters for you. Seriously, it's all for you all. Aren't you glad I'm not selfish and keep this story to myself? Well I am because I LOVE getting reviews from you-ins (That's Pennsylvanian for "you all" or "Y'all" HATE that word howdy y'all! ICK! If you ever want to not be my friend say "y'all" a lot. I'm going to have to de-friend myself from myself for typing it so much… I feel old. Am I supposed to feel old at the age of fifteen? …Anyways, please review, and I'll love you! (Not in that creepy kinda way but I needed (wanted) something that rhymed.)


	76. May I Sit?

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers as usual, you all are great. I'm loving all of this wonderful feedback!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 76**

"_Mom?" Rory walked in, and the scene before her broke her heart._

Lorelai slowly lifted herself from Luke's chest and looked to where her daughter's voice came from. "Rory?"

Rory walked over to the couch and sat by the other side of Lorelai. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"I… and she… I don't want to talk about it." More tears flowed down Lorelai's face, and she fell back onto Luke.

Luke soothingly whispered to her. "Hey, why don't you go take a nice warm bubble bath? I'll fill Rory in on… everything, okay?" Lorelai lifted herself from Luke and the couch and silently went upstairs.

"Luke, what happened? Is she okay?"

"Um… No not really."

"What happened?"

"Well uh… After we heard the verdict, we all went out into the parking lot and met by Lorelai's car. Your grandmother heard us talking and found out that I am now living with you guys, so she got upset. Next thing we knew she was saying how she didn't feel so bad for sending Chris here to try and get Lorelai back."

"She didn't!"

"She did. So now, Lorelai's upset, and Richard's upset and well… everyone's upset."

"I can't believe she did that! They were just starting to get along. What made her think that was a good idea?"

"I guess she thought she could save Lorelai from me. I didn't come from a respected family. Hell, I grew up _here_. I don't have a whole lot of money. I won't franchise my diner. The list goes on and on."

"No, Luke, don't say that."

"Why not? It's the truth."

"Well none of that stuff matters to mom or me. We like that you grew up here and that you aren't a rich snob. You may not have a lot of money, but you do have so much more to offer. For one thing, you're coffee is the best in the world." Luke smiled. "You also protect us and care about us… Wait a second. If you don't have a lot of money, how did you manage to lend my mom all that money for the inn?"

Luke smiled again. "You're too smart for your own good… I do have quite a bit… I just don't like to parade around showing it to everybody."

"Does mom know you have that much money?"

"No."

"Oh… Are you going to tell her?"

"Eventually, I will."

"Okay… I think I'm going to head to bed, long day."

"Extremely. Good night."

"Night, Luke." Rory walked over to Luke and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, no awkwardness present. "Thanks, Luke."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Oh… uh… You're welcome." Rory smiled and went to her room. Luke went upstairs to get ready for bed. The day had tired him out as well. Once he was changed, he knocked on the slight-ajar bathroom door.

"Come in." Luke walked in and stood beside the bathtub, trying not to stare too intensely at his naked girlfriend. The bubbles could only cover so much of her body. He managed to look her in the eye and saw her smirking. "Luke, you've seen me undressed before. You don't have to be so afraid… unless you didn't like what you saw. Did you not like what you saw?" She pretended to be upset knowing full well that he liked it.

"No… I mean yes. I-I liked what I saw, I just… May I sit?" He gestured to the edge of the tub.

She laughed and nodded. "Please do."

He sat on the edge of the tub and looked her in the eyes. "So I um… explained everything to Rory."

Lorelai winced. "How'd she take it?"

"Well… She's a bit upset, but we all are… I do need to tell you something."

"Uh oh."

"No it's not exactly an uh oh… It's just that Rory found out a secret about me, and I figured I should tell you before she does."

"Um okay… You're starting to scare me."

He sighed. "Do you remember when I loaned you thirty thousand dollars to help with the inn?"

She smiled. "Of course I do. What's the secret about that? Luke, was it not your money."

"Oh no, no it was mine… Haven't you ever wondered how I was able to give that much money just straight up?"

"Actually yeah… That thought did cross my mind quite a few times."

"Well… It's because I have money… a lot of money, two hundred-fifty thousand dollars worth of money. I know you don't like to date people with money, but I'm different, you know… I could still understand if you didn't want to be with me…"

"Luke! Are you serious?"

"Um… yeah."

"Why the hell would I break up with you just because you have a lot of money? Luke, you _are_ different. That's one of the reasons I love you. No amount of money, big or small, will change that fact." Lorelai was now sitting up in the tub, and it took everything Luke had not to look away from her face.

"Yeah?"

"Of course! You're crazy if you think I'd do that."

"Crazy is the forecast all week…"

"Luke, did you just make a reference to Jason Mraz?"

He smiled. "You're rubbing off on me."

"I didn't know you even listened to him."

"How couldn't I? You play at least one of his songs every day."

Lorelai gasped. "I do not! …At _least_ two of his songs."

"Oh well excuse me…"

Lorelai yawned. "I'm getting tired."

"Yeah me too."

"Hand me that towel, would ya?"

"And it's back to bossy…"

"Oh hush!"

The next morning, Lorelai woke to the smell of fresh coffee. She opened her eyes and jumped slightly when she saw a hand holding a mug right in front of her face. "See? Coffee _is_ scary."

"Oh shut up and give me the coffee."

Luke placed the mug into Lorelai's anticipating hands. "Breakfast is almost ready downstairs."

"You're going to make me go all the way down there to get my breakfast?"

Luke nodded, and she scoffed. "Well I figured that once you'd finished your coffee, you'd have the strength to come downstairs to get food and, dare I say it, more coffee."

Lorelai smiled. "I knew there was a reason I put up with you."

"Hmm… Well what's my reason for putting up with you?" She kissed him passionately. "Oh. That."

"Uh huh! Now go make my breakfast, mister."

"Yes ma'am."

A few minutes later, Lorelai walked into the kitchen and sat at the table across from Rory. "Oh, Lucas! I do not see a plate in front of me."

"Well then you must be blind."

"What?"

"Look across the table. Rory's eating off of one."

"Oh, Luke, you're such a tease."

"Yours will be ready soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon enough."

"How soon is soon enough?"

"Lorelai! Can't you bug Rory or something? I'm trying to make _your_ breakfast."

"Fine! Hi, Rory."

"Thanks, Luke." Luke looked at her apologetically. "Morning, mom… You're in a good mood… Wow! I can't believe I just said morning, mom, and good mood all in the same sentence."

"Oh hush! I want to tell you a secret about Luke."

"I already know, mom. He told me last night."

"Not _that_ secret, a different one. One that only Kirk and me know about."

"Ah jeez."

"Oh intrigue. Do tell."

"Don't listen to her, Rory."

"Oh it's too late for that, Luke. I've got Rory wrapped around my finger."

"You do not! You don't make all my decisions.

"Just listen."

"Okay."

"I don't know if you're old enough to hear this."

"Is it dirty? If it's dirty than I _really_ don't need to know about it."

Lorelai laughed. "It's Luke's dirty little secret!"

"He wants to hide his girlfriend? Well it's a little late for that. Everybody knows you two are dating."

"Oh no. That's not it. He's trying to hide his _boyfriend_."

That comment solicited another "ah jeez" from Luke.

Rory gasped. "Really? Luke! I never would have guessed! Who is it?"

"Oh, that's the best part!"

"Lorelai!"

"It's Kirk!" Lorelai laughed hysterically as both Rory and Luke's faces turned to disgust.

"Luke! You could do _way_ better than that."

Now, both Lorelai and Rory were laughing. Luke was the only one who noticed the new guest enter the kitchen. "Hey, Gigi."

Gigi rubbed her tired eyes and yawned. "Hello."

Luke walked over to her and picked her up. "You hungry?" Gigi nodded, and Luke set her on a chair. "Do you like pancakes?" She nodded again. "How many do you want?" Gigi held up two fingers. "Two?" Luke asked pretending that two was a lot for a girl her age. "Are you sure you can handle two? You don't look that big."

Gigi giggled and nodded. "One time I eated two and a half!"

"Oh really? Two it is then." Luke didn't seem to notice that the two women had stopped laughing abruptly when he picked Gigi up. Lorelai and Rory were looking on in amazement as talked to her. "Do either of you want any more?"

They were shaken from their thoughts by the sound of Luke's voice. They replied at the same time. "Yes please!"

A/N: There's 76! What'd ya think? I'm dying to know! Okay so I'm not dying, but I was extremely happy about how quickly the reviews came in for the last chapter, so I'm hoping I get them just as quickly and hopefully more… I wonder if I can get at least 900 by the time I've finished this story… I'll guess I'll just have to wait to find out. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the happy ending to that chapter. I even made this chapter a bit longer. :)


	77. Mommy Says

You all are awesome! The best! Superfantabulasticfuling, even! Try saying that five times fast… J'adore mes revues.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 77**

After breakfast, Gigi and Rory were in the living room watching TV, and Luke and Lorelai in cleaning up in the kitchen. Lorelai set down the cups she was carrying, walked over to Luke, and kissed him hard on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. When she pulled back, he asked, "What was that for?"

"What? I need an excuse to kiss my hunky hunky boyfriend?"

"Like that, yeah, you usually do."

"Okay fine. It just… I don't know. When Gigi came down here, she looked so nervous, and the way you just walked right over there and talked to her, you made her feel more relaxed. You got her to talk… It was just so nice."

"Oh. It was no big deal."

"Yes it was, Luke! You made her feel more at home. Do you know how hard it is to do that with a three-year-old?"

"I guess I just had some practice. Jess wasn't always an annoying punk…"

"He's better now too because of you."

"I dunno."

"He is, Luke, and don't you deny it."

"He's better."

"Come on. Let's go see what they're doing."

They walked into the living room and saw Rory and Gigi watching something on TV. "What in the world is this?"

Rory looked up and saw Luke and Lorelai walking into the room. They sat on a chair near the couch, Lorelai on Luke's lap. "It's Teletubies, Luke! It's only the best show on television."

"You'd think this show would scare young children." They all turned their heads and looked at an entranced Gigi.

"I don't think Gigi is afraid of them."

"Oh oh! Rory, what's that?"

"The vacuum cleaner thing?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, from what I've seen, its name is Nunu, and it likes Tubby Toast."

Lorelai nodded. "Ah, okay."

"What the hell is Tubby Toast?"

Rory laughed. "It's the kind of toast Teletubies eat."

"Uh huh…"

They turned their attention back to the hypnotized Gigi. When a commercial came on, she turned her head and noticed they were all staring at her. "What?"

Lorelai and Rory giggled, and Luke said, "Nothing."

"Hey, Gigi."

Gigi looked at Lorelai. "Yes?" She asked shyly.

"Would you like to come shopping with Rory and me today?"

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. We were planning on going to the mall."

"And I getta come too?"

"Yep… Why are you so surprised?"

"Daddy never letted me come. He said it was his alone time."

"Oh… Well you get to come today."

"Yay!" She jumped up and hugged Lorelai, who would have fallen off of Luke's lap if he hadn't caught her at the waist.

"Why don't we go get you dressed?"

"Then we can go?" She asked, excitedly.

Lorelai nodded. "Than we can go."

"Okay!" Gigi climbed the steps, holding on to the railing with both hands. Her legs weren't quite long enough to go up without a little support.

"I can't believe Chris never took her to the mall."

"I know… I wonder what else dad didn't let her do… I'm going to go get ready."

"Okay."

"Lorelai?"

"Yep?"

"I've got to get to the diner."

"Okay. Thanks, Luke."

"I've been getting that a lot lately."

"What? Nothing. You're welcome." He pecked her on the lips. "See you later."

"Okay. Bye."

As Lorelai helped Gigi get dressed and brush her hair, she decided to make some small talk. "So, Gigi… What do you want to get from the mall?"

"Could I get a Barbie?"

"You don't have any?"

"I did, but I had to leave them with mommy, and daddy wouldn't buy me any acause he said he don't go in the girly parts of stores."

"Doesn't."

"What?"

"Nothing… We are getting you a Barbie today."

"Really?"

"Yep! You ready?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright. Let's go get Rory, and then we can go."

"Okay." Gigi hopped out of Lorelai's lap and descended the stairs as quickly as she could. Lorelai stayed close behind her, making sure she didn't fall. They found Rory in the living room. "Rory, are you weady to go?"

"Yep."

"Guess what Lowelai said."

"What did she say?"

"She said she's gonna get me a Barbie!"

"Really? That's very nice of her."

"I know! …Lowelai?"

"Yes, Gigi?"

"Do you think we could get her a outfit too?"

"Of course! Every girl needs an extra set of clothes."

"Thank you!"

Many hours later, Lorelai, Rory, and Gigi walked into the diner with arms full of shopping bags. They found a table collapsed on their chairs… well Lorelai and Rory collapsed on their chairs. Gigi had to set her bags on the table and climb into the chair. Once they all were settled, Luke walked over to them. He pecked Lorelai's lips. "Hey."

"Hi." They all said, simultaneously.

"How was the mall?"

"Fun! Look, Mr. Luke. I getted a Barbie, a Stacey, _and_ a Ken!"

"That's great. Please just call me Luke."

"Oh, okay… Do you think my Barbie's pretty?" She held the Barbie into the air for Luke to see.

Luke blushed and looked at Lorelai and Rory. "You two put her up to this, didn't you?"

"I swear, we didn't."

"Mommy says you shouldn't swear."

"That's right, Gigi. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again," She said defiantly.

Lorelai and Rory tried not to giggle. "Okay. I won't."

"Okay… Luke, you didn't answer my question."

"What's that?"

"Do you think my Barbie's pretty?"

"Uh… Sure I guess so."

"Good! Me too!" Gigi searched through her bag and took something out of it. She grabbed the doll, pulled off her hair, and put the new wig on. "Look, Luke! You can change her hair color. See? Now it's dark." She held the doll up in the air again.

"I see that. Very… nice."

"Now she's like Lorelai, so Ken and Barbie can be you and Lorelai."

"Um… Sure they can… What do you guys want to eat?" Luke asked, flustered and trying to change the subject.

Lorelai was first to speak up. "I thought you'd never ask. I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a giant cup of coffee."

"Of course you will. Rory?"

"Same thing, please."

"Okay… What would you like, Gigi?"

"I don't know." She spoke very quietly.

"I have chicken tenders. Do you like those?"

Gigi nodded. "Can I have fries too?"

"You bet. What do you want to drink?"

"Um… apple juice!"

"Okay. I'll be right back."

After linner, lunch/dinner, the girls went to Doose's to gather some movie-watching necessities and went home to watch Willy Wonka. When Luke got home, he found the girls in the living room. Gigi was sleeping, her head rested on Lorelai's shoulder. She still had half a candy bar in her hand. The oompa loompas were singing, and Lorelai and Rory were singing along with them. He walked in and sat on the chair. "Hey."

"Hey, Luke. I didn't hear you come in."

"Looks like Gigi's warn out."

"Oh yeah. She fell asleep about ten minutes in. I guess we'll just have to try for another day."

"Uh huh… I see that didn't stop her from eating it little chocolate."

Lorelai smiled. "…Well she was hungry."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I'm going to go put her to bed."

"That's okay. I'll do it. I have to go up anyways. Tired."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Luke lifted Gigi off of the couch and carried her upstairs and to her room.

"Wow, mom. Looks like Luke's already treating her as if she were his."

"Oh I know. It's so cute the way he acts with her… Like in the diner earlier. 'Do you think my Barbie is pretty?'"

The girls laughed. "That was really funny… I'm getting tired."

"Yeah, me too. I guess I forgot what it was like to shop with a three-year-old."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Night, Ror."

A/N: Fast update because of my awesome reviewers. You all reviewed so fast it wasn't even funny, cool though… Thank a WHOLE lot! Haha Um… Yeah so that's 77... Obviously. Review please! You saw what the outcome of that is today, although school starts back up tomorrow, so I'm not sure when I'll get time to write. ASAP, I promise!


	78. Accidents Happen

Gilmoregirloxo- You seriously read them all in one day? Well I'm proud of you! Haha Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

B- If that IS your real name... Thank you for reviewing. I don't have much else to say...

I LOVE you guys! Haha I'm loving the quickness and amount of feedback I've been getting!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 78**

Lorelai woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of her door opening. A bit of light shown in from the hallway, and she saw Gigi walking over to Lorelai's side of the bed. "Gigi?" Next thing she knew, Gigi was crying. "Honey what's wrong?" She sat up and hugged the crying girl.

"I'm sowy, Lorelai." She said through hiccupping sobs. "I didn't want to wake you up, but I hadded to."

"Why, Sweety? What happened?"

Gigi cried even more. "I… I haved an accident."

"Why aren't your pants wet?"

"Whenever I haved an accident, daddy told me to change and go sleep on the couch."

"Oh… Did he clean it up?"

"No. He waited for the maid to come do it."

Lorelai looked at her sympathetically. "Come on. Let's go to your room and clean it up."

"Okay," She said, solemnly. They walked to her room, and Lorelai turned on the light. She saw a big wet spot on the bed and the wet PJ pants on the floor and sighed. Gigi was still sniffing. "I'm sowy. I didn't mean to. Luke even made me go before I went to bed."

"It's alright. I'll just clean it up." Lorelai noticed how tired Gigi still looked. "You must still be tired." Gigi nodded. "Why don't you go lie down in my bed while I clean this up? Just make sure you don't wake up Luke."

"Okay." Gigi, with her head bowed, walked out of her room and went to sleep on Lorelai's bed. When Lorelai got back into her room, Gigi was asleep cuddled next to Luke, so she let her stay there for the night. She climbed back into the now-cramped bed because Gigi's was still wet. As soon as she got comfortable, she felt two little arms hug one of hers. She smiled and fell asleep.

When Lorelai woke up the next morning, Gigi was still hugging Lorelai's arm. She carefully got out of bed and went to take a shower, hoping it would wake her up. That little interruption in the middle of the night caused her to miss a half an hour of sleep that she desperately needed. She also had to go to the inn today, so Luke took the day off to stay home with Gigi. When she got to the inn, Lorelai went straight to the kitchen for coffee and to have a chat with her best friend. She poured herself a mug and walked over to Sookie, who was chopping something. Lorelai waited until Sookie was done chopping to say anything. _Rule number one at the Dragonfly Inn, no non-humans allowed. Rule number two, no scaring anyone named Sookie while she is holding a sharp, metal, or hot object… fortunately, she's not pregnant this time, so it would be a tad safer… just a tad._ "Hey, Sookie."

"Oh hey, Lorelai! I didn't even see you come in. How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Well that's because you haven't."

"What?"

"Everybody ages everyday, so you haven't seen me in ages… or would that mean that you have seen me in ages because I've aged?" She thought for a second. "Huh… I'll have to ask Rory later."

"Yeah okay… So uh… I heard about the kid."

"Kid? What kid?"

"Gigi."

"Oh right, that kid… What about her?"

"I heard that she's staying with you and Luke until Chris's free."

"Oh, well… um yea." She looked at Sookie, confused. "How exactly did you find that out?"

"Oh! The whole town knows!"

"What?"

"Yeah. I found out from Joe who heard from Andrew who heard from Al who heard from Taylor who heard from Kirk who heard from Babette who heard from Patty… Or was it from Joe who heard from Taylor who heard from Al who heard from Andrew who heard from Kirk who heard from Patty who heard from Babette? Oh I don't remember. All I know is that that's what I heard and now I just heard it straight from the horse's mouth."

"You're talking to horses now too? Oh oh oh! Is it like Mr. Ed? Who told you? Was it Cletus? I tell ya, first he saunters right into the inn, and now he's telling everyone my business. You just can't trust a horse these days…"

Sookie looked at her with a worried/scared look on her face. "Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"You're just kidding, right?"

Lorelai laughed. "Yes, Sook, I'm kidding."

"Oh good. You were starting to scare me."

"_I_ was starting to scare _you_? I thought you were going to have an aneurysm trying to remember the order of those names."

"Sorry."

"I'm just curious as to why nobody in town has asked any questions about it…"

"Oh they all want to… They just don't think it would be a great idea."

"Why not?"

"Well… for one, they think it's too hard a subject for you to talk about and two… They think Luke's mad because now there's a kid running around your house with jam hands."

Lorelai laughed. "Actually, the only time I've ever seen her run is when we were going upstairs to get her ready for the mall yesterday."

"What about Luke?"

"Oh no. He'd never go to the mall with three girls… especially after that last trip with Rory and me…"

"Lorelai!"

"What?"

Sookie sighed. "How does Luke feel about having Gigi live with you?"

"Oh he's great, Sookie. You should see him with her. It's so cute! Last night, she wet the bed, and when I came back, she was snuggled up into him."

"Aw! That's so cute! …well not the accident part but the last part is."

"I know what you meant, Sookie."

"So who put her to bed?"

"Luke."

"And he didn't get her to go before she went to sleep?"

"Oh yeah he did. She just… had more in her I guess."

"Oh okay… Well, I'm glad everything seems to be going good so far."

"Yeah me too… I'm going to visit Chris in jail tomorrow."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, just to fill him in on how Gigi's doing."

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Don't want to worry him too much."

"Yep… You know, he won't even buy her a Barbie because he doesn't like going into the girly sections of stores."

"Really? …Wow."

"Yeah." Lorelai laughed. "So when we went to the mall yesterday, I bought her a Barbie, a Stacey, and a Ken." Lorelai couldn't stop giggling.

"Why's that so funny?"

"Because… When we got back to the diner, she showed the Barbie to Luke and asked him if he thought she was pretty."

Sookie giggled. "What'd he say?"

"He said 'yeah sure… I guess.'" Lorelai tried to mimic Luke's voice as she spoke. "It was _so_ funny, Sookie. You should have seen his face! It was _really_ red, and he had this funny look on his face…" They were laughing hysterically now.

"That's great! A three-year-old embarrassed Luke. Maybe she'll be as good as you one day!"

"Maybe… I'll teach her as much as I can." Lorelai started laughing again. "But that wasn't even the funniest part!"

"Really?"

Lorelai nodded, trying to control her giggle fits. "Then, she reached into her bag, pulled out a Barbie wig of brunette hair and pulled the blonde hair off of the doll's head. His face was _hysterical_! And then she put the brunette hair on her and said that now Barbie and Ken were like me and Luke." They were laughing uncontrollably again, and Michel walked into the kitchen.

"What is so funny? Quiet down! You are scaring the guests. You sound like a group of wild monkeys during mating season." Then he walked out.

They laughed even more but tried to keep it quieter. "Wow. I think it's his time of the month... Who pissed in his cheerios this morning?"

"I think he and Jessica are having a bit of a discrepancy."

"Oh really?" Sookie nodded. "But she was so nice!" Lorelai and Sookie burst out laughing again.

A/N: SO another chapter done… I'm getting my old rhythm back! The last few were playful. Just remember that Lorelai's visiting Chris soon… and Emily should probably make an appearance soon… Please review! Again… You guys are AWESOME!


	79. Just a Sip

Wow! I think some of my wondiferous reviewers must have gone on holiday... Enjoy anyways...

****

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 79? 79 chapters in less than six months…**

"_I think he and Jessica are having a bit of a discrepancy."_

"_Oh really?" Sookie nodded. "But she was so nice!" Lorelai and Sookie burst out laughing again._

"I guess we should get to work before Michel comes back." As if on cue, Michel walked back into the kitchen. Lorelai busied herself pouring a mug of coffee while Sookie pretended to be looking for something in the cabinets. Lorelai went out to the front desk, and Michel followed her out, spouting out a list of things that Lorelai needed to do.

"… You also need to call the repairman again. He came in, an hour late I might add, fixed the door so it can now be opened from the outside, so now people can get in… Of course now no one can open it from the inside to get out."

"Oh great… Which door is this?"

He sighed. "The one to your office that you have been nagging me for weeks to get fixed."

"Oh okay… I'll just get Luke to do it for me."

"And you couldn't have done that before?"

"Before what?"

He stomped his foot like a young child does when he gets frustrated. "Before I called the late, smelly repairman!"

"Well, sure… I could have… I just didn't."

"So you pestered me for three weeks even though that filthy diner man of yours could have already done it in the first place?"

"Hmm…yeah, pretty much."

"Great, thank you. I appreciate that."

"I'm sure you do, Michel."

"You just wasted eighty of the inn's dollars."

"No I didn't, Michel. Those guys owed me a favor for screwing up the fridge last time they were here. Now, they just owe me another one."

"You should get a different repairman."

"I did. His name's Luke."

"Whatever. I don't have the patience to deal with you today."

"What's wrong, Michel?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on. I know something's wrong. You actually did what you were told and called the repairman."

"Fine! Jessica and I are having a little trouble."

"Doing what? …Wait! If it's dirty, I don't want to know."

"Lorelai!"

"Sorry, Michel. Please tell me what happened."

He sighed. "She thinks I have feeling for you."

"What? Why?"

"Because uh… when we first met, I found you to be attractive."

"Aw! Really?"

"Yes… right before you opened your mouth."

"Hey! Remember who's the boss of who here… So you told her about it?"

"Yes. I didn't think it would bother her. It was years ago… But then Jessica said she guessed you were pretty, and I said you are."

"Oh… Wow! I screw up every man I know's relationship even when I don't want to or even talk to the woman… Sorry for being so pretty, Michel."

"It's okay. I know how it is."

"Uh huh… So I have to leave work early tomorrow. Is there anything that needs to be done before I get back the day after?"

"No, not that I know of… Why are you leaving early?"

"I just have something to take care of."

"What's that?"

"It's personal, Michel."

"I thought we were friends."

"We are I just… fine. I'm going to visit Chris tomorrow. Happy now?"

"Oh. Okay… So how are things with Gigi?"

"They're okay. She a good kid."

"Good."

"Yeah… I need lunch. See you later."

"Okay. Bye… and tell Luke to fix the stupid door."

Lorelai smiled. "Okay. I will."

Lorelai walked into the fairly busy diner and straight to the counter. She sat on a stool beside Gigi. "Hey, guys."

"Hey." Luke gave her a peck on the lips and grabbed a mug, filled it with coffee, and set it in front of her. "Your usual?"

Lorelai nodded. "Please."

"Coming right up."

"Oh and Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"When you get the chance, can you come to the inn and fix my office door. We called in a repairman, but he just made it worse."

"Yeah sure. No problem." Luke went to the kitchen to start Lorelai's lunch.

"Hi, Lorelai."

"Hey, Gigi, how has your day been?" Lorelai asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Good. I won an argument against Kirk."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh! He getted really mad too!"

Lorelai laughed. "Cool. What was it about?"

"Well he thought that Po was a boy, but it's really a girl. The guy who tells the story said 'she' when he talked about Po, so Kirk looked it up, and I was right!"

"Wow… good job."

"Thank you… Lorelai?"

"Yes?"

"What's coffee?"

"It's a delicious warm beverage that keeps me up and going."

"What's a beverage?"

"It's a drink… like juice."

"Oh… Can I try it?"

"Oh, Gigi, I don't know if you're ready for coffee."

"Please? I just wanna see what it tastes like. Just a sip?" She pouted and gave Lorelai the 'puppy dog' face.

Lorelai frowned. "Wow, you're good at that… alright fine but just a sip."

"Yay!" She took the oversized mug in both of her hands and lifted it to her mouth. She took a sip, put the mug down, and made a face. "Ew! That's gross!"

Lorelai laughed. "I told you that you weren't ready for it yet."

"Lorelai! Did I just see what I think I saw?"

"I don't know, Luke. What do you think you saw?"

"I think I just saw you giving Gigi coffee."

"Just a sip." Lorelai pouted, mimicking Gigi from earlier.

"I want to talk to you upstairs."

"Luke, that's not even your apartment anymore. We can't just go barging in."

"Up!" He pointed with his index finger, showing he was serious.

"Alright. We'll be right back okay, Gigi?"

"Okay."

Lorelai got off the stool and followed Luke up to the apartment. Luke swung the door open and didn't notice Jess who jumped when the door hit the wall beside it. Jess closed his book and sat on the couch staring at Luke and now Lorelai. "Luke, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! You just let Gigi have some coffee!"

"So? It's not like it's going to kill her to taste a drink that I knew she wasn't going to like."

"That's besides the point! She is not old enough to even _taste_ coffee. No wonder Rory got addicted to it. You gave it to her when she was _three_! Come to think of it, you could hardly ever say 'no' to the girl."

"The girl has a name."

"I know she has a name, Lorelai! I've heard the story of how you named her a million times!"

"Okay, see, I know I haven't told the story that much."

"Lorelai! You can't go around giving Gigi whatever she wants. She's not even your kid, and she'll turn out just how Rory did."

Lorelai gasped. Now, she was enraged. "Whoa! Hey! What's wrong with the way Rory turned out? She's extremely smart; she's forwarding her education; she's happy!"

"Happy isn't everything, Lorelai! She's taking after you. Remember at her graduation? She said she wants to be just like you."

"Oh. So you're saying I'm a bad mother and a bad influence?"

"No! …yes…"

"Oh okay… So she's turning out exactly like me now, huh? She had a kid when she was sixteen? Dropped out of school?"

"No… but she can't say no to men. She tries to change and be whatever it is they want her to be! That's what you did. You tried to change for Chris and for Max… and _Alex_? You barely knew him before you took up fishing just to go out with him!"

"And you haven't changed for any of the women you've tried to be with? Hell, Luke. _Nicole_? You _hate_ lawyers! What were you thinking?"

"Hey! Don't pin this on me. You're the one with the messed up kid! And now you're going to do it to another one who isn't even yours to screw up! Although, I'm sure you probably wished it was yours. That's what you were talking about the night you came into my diner crying."

"That's enough, Luke! You've gone way too far. Gigi is not your kid. _Rory _isn't even your kid! Sure, she thinks of you of her father… I thought of you as her father figure, but now I guess I know how you really feel. You were just trying to make sure I didn't screw her up too bad! Well, looks like you screwed up then too, huh?" Lorelai had tears in her eyes. She ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. "Come on, Gigi. We're going home, okay?"

"Okay." Lorelai picked Gigi up and walked out of the diner, slamming the door behind them. When they got home, Lorelai's face was drenched with tears. She sat Gigi down on the couch. "I'm sowy, Lorelai."

"For what, honey?"

"I wouldn't have tried the coffee if I knowed it would make Luke mad at you."

"Oh, sweety. It's not your fault. That's not all we were arguing about… I guess that argument really was just a disaster waiting to happen. I wonder how long he had that pent up inside of him… It's not your fault, Gigi."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm positive. Why don't you put in a movie? I'm going to go wash up."

"Okay." While Lorelai was upstairs washing her face, Gigi was just settling on the couch, getting ready to watch The Wizard of Oz. The phone rang. After the third ring, Gigi got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gigi. It's Luke. Is Lorelai there?"

"Yes, but I don't think she wants to talk to you. She's washing her face in the bathroom."

"Why is she washing her face?"

"You made her cry. Why'd you make her cry, Luke?"

Luke sighed. "I um… Can you just tell her I called please?"

"Okay."

Luke hung up the phone, sighing in defeat.

"Wow."

Luke looked over to the couch and finally noticed Jess sitting there, staring at Luke. "Jess? When did you get here?"

"I've been here. I was here when you barged in."

"Oh… I made a complete ass of myself, didn't I?"

"Yep… How're you going to fix this one?"

Luke sighed again. "I don't know, Jess. I think I blew it."

A/N: Yay! More drama! Evil laugh So what'd you think? Let me know! Please review! I'll be your best friend!


	80. Lollipops and Drugstore Shops

Sarah- Normally, I would agree with you about the whole 'Luke wouldn't do that' thing, but after everything that's been happening this season, I'm not so sure… I really have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote that chapter. Anyways, thanks a lot for your review. Don't be afraid to do it more often…

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 80**

Rory walked into the house finding Gigi on the couch fast forwarding through the black and white part of the Wizard of Oz. _Wow. She's more like mom than she is Sherry. _"Hey, Gigi."

Gigi turned her head to like at Rory, then turned back to the TV to make sure she didn't go too far ahead. "Hi, Rory."

"What are you doing?"

"Watching The Wizard of Oz. But I don't like the black and white part. Specially when the mean lady comes."

"Yeah. Mom doesn't like that part either."

"Lorelai's upstairs. She didn't feel like watching the movie."

"Really? She watches every movie!"

"Luke maked her sad."

A flash of panic went through Rory's mind. _Well that explains it. _"Oh okay. I'm going to go check on her. Enjoy the movie."

"Okay."

Rory went upstairs and found Lorelai sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands, crying softly. "Mom?"

Lorelai sniffled and looked up. When she saw Rory, she wiped away her tears and sat fully on her bed, leaning her back to the headboard. "Hey, Rory."

"Mom, what happened?"

"Luke and I had a fight… actually Luke pretty much just lashed out at me, and I left. Either way I guess it was a fight, but it wa-"

"Mom."

"Sorry."

"What happened?"

"It started when he caught me giving Gigi a sip of coffee, and he got mad. He kept yelling at me for it, and horrible things were said. Then, I took Gigi and came home. I've never heard Luke so mean before, not even to Taylor. What's one sip going to do? She didn't even like it! …He called me a bad mother. Am I a bad mother, Rory?"

"What? Mom, no. Of course not. Just look at how I turned out. You're a great mother."

"That's what I said. Then he said… well he didn't agree."

"You need to talk to him, mom."

"No! No, Rory. I can't even look at him right now."

"It's the only way you're going to get through this."

"I know… It's just he said all those horrible things. You shouldn't give her coffee. You're a bad mother. What's wrong with you? No wonder you got addicted to it… He said I spoiled you too much and I'm a bad mother, and now I'm late."

"Mom, you're not… Late for what? Did you have an appointment?"

"Rory."

"I can call and reschedule for you, tell them you aren't feeling well. Where was it?"

"Rory, it's not that kind of appointment. I'm late for something that I have to do once a month."

"Well I'm sure they'd understand if you missed it just this once… Oh… You're late."

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry. I just… wow. How late?"

"A few weeks… I was going to tell Luke today, but well… the argument happened, so I didn't…"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess I should just take the test first. You know, just to check and see what that says before I start freaking out even more."

"Right. Good idea… Do you want me to get it?"

"Yes. No… Yes but no. It's my test. I should get it."

"No it's okay. I'll just run over to Doose's and pick one up."

"Rory, no! If anyone at Doose's sees you picking up a pregnancy test, do you have any idea what kind of rumors would get spread around town?"

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that. I'll go to Hartford then."

"You don't have to…"

"It's okay, mom. I'll be back in a little bit… Why don't you go watch The Wizard of Oz with Gigi while you wait?"

"Okay. I can do that."

They went downstairs, and Lorelai sat on the couch next to Gigi. Gigi climbed into Lorelai's lap, grabbed Lorelai's arms, and wrapped them around her. Lorelai smiled and squeezed them tighter. Gigi giggled and turned back to the movie, still in Lorelai's lap. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Where ya goin', Rory?"

"Just to the drugstore. Want me to bring you back a lollipop?" _Gotta make sure she doesn't ask any more questions somehow…_

"Yeah!"

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Kay. Bye, Rory!"

"Bye, Gigi, mom."

"See ya, kid." Lorelai was already distracted by the munchkins.

On the way to Hartford, Rory decided to make a little stop. She walked into the diner. "Luke, can I talk to you for a second?"

Luke seemed startled and maybe even a bit scared. "Yeah okay." He led her behind the curtain, into the storage room. "Okay…"

"Mom told me about your little rant about her being a bad mother."

"Jeez… Look, Rory I didn't mean it… or that stuff I said about you... Which she didn't tell you about because she didn't want you to be too upset with me which I can tell by the look on your face."

"What stuff about me?"

"I uh… erm… It doesn't matter since I didn't mean it."

"Luke!"

"Rory, please." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

She sighed. "Alright fine… I know you didn't mean all the things you said, but you can't just lash out like that. You can't just say everything that comes to your mind."

"Why not? You're mom does." Rory looked at him in disbelief. "Sorry. I'll stop."

"That's what I thought. Now, I know mom probably won't want to talk to you right now, but you _need to. _Don't let her ignore you now, Luke. Not after everything you've already been through. Talk to her through the door if you have to. She needs you now, Luke."

"I know… Wait, what do you mean she needs me now?"

"Go talk to her. I'm going to Hartford, and I should be back within forty minutes. If you haven't talked to her by then, you're going to be in big trouble!" With that, Rory turned on her heel and walked out of the diner, not looking back. Luke was left with an astounded look upon his face. _What could she do to me? …She's a Gilmore girl. She could probably do anything…_

Luke went home to try and win back his girl. When he got there, he found Lorelai watching a movie. Gigi was curled up sleeping in Lorelai's lap. He whispered. "Lorelai."

She turned her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here… and I want, need to talk to you."

"Go back to the diner, Luke. I don't want to talk to you right now." She turned away.

"Lorelai, please." Nothing. "Let me make thing right. You and I both know we need each other. Of course, it did take us eight years to really realize it, but still… please?"

Lorelai sighed and carefully got up, lying Gigi down on the couch. "Let's go upstairs, so we don't wake her."

"Sure. Okay." Lorelai led Luke up to their room. He closed the door behind them. "I know that you're upset with me right now. Hell, I'm upset with myself. I didn't mean anything I said earlier today. I don't even know where it all came from. Rory's a great kid. She's smart and funny… and you are a great mother and roll model. Any kid would be lucky to have you. Look at Gigi. She was extremely shy when we first brought her in, but now she talks to everyone… Did she tell you about her argument with Kirk?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Yeah… I bet you didn't understand it."

Luke laughed. "Not at all… The look on Kirk's face was pretty funny though. I think she got her arguing skills from you and Rory. She's going to be on the debate team for sure."

"You know, it's really your fault that she's so outgoing."

"Who Rory?"

"No Gigi. Remember the first morning she was here? You made her feel right at home with you."

"Oh yeah well it wasn't so hard…"

"Don't be modest, Luke. You're always being modest. Take the compliments you're given every once in a while."

"Alright I'm sorry… So are we good yet?"

"No."

"What? Why not? We were just-"

"You have to seal the deal with a kiss."

"Oh. How could I forget?" Luke leaned in and kissed her softly but passionately. He pulled back. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "You're forgiven." She kissed him again. "Luke, I need to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"You may want to sit down for this." Lorelai sat on the bed.

"Lorelai, just tell me."

"No. Sit."

"Fine." Luke walked over and sat next to Lorelai.

"Good boy."

"Jeez… What did you want to tell me?"

"Well… You know how Rory stopped by the diner just before you came here?"

"How did you know that?"

"Mother's instinct… That's just how Rory is. Plus, I figured that's how you got the guts to come here."

Luke smiled. "Yeah okay. What about it?"

"Well… she was on her way to Hartford… to a drugstore… to get a pregnancy test…"

"What? Is Rory pregnant?" Luke looked horrified.

"No! No, no, Luke." Lorelai laughed.

"Then why is she… oh. You're… are you?"

She nodded. "I think I might be. I'm a few weeks late. I'm going to take the test as soon as Rory gets it home… Will you stay with me when I take it?"

"Of course I will."

"What about after I take it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to uh… t- to leave if I'm-"

"Not possible. You aren't possibly having doubts about whether I'm staying with you or not." Luke leaned his back against the headboard and pulled Lorelai between his legs, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight.

She rested her hands on Luke's. "Well after today, I wasn't so sure…"

He kissed the top of her head. "Of course I'd stay with you. I love you, and I told you I want to have a baby with you… Of course, I wasn't expecting it to happen so early but…"

"I know. Trust me, neither was I."

"Wow… so you could be pregnant… right now…"

"Yep."

"Huh… Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me?"

_**Meanwhile, at the drugstore… (**_A/N: muahahaha)

Rory was standing in front of the well-o-pregnancy tests trying to decide which one would be best for her mother. She hadn't realized how many there were. Finally deciding to let her mother chose, she picked up three different kinds and put them in her basket.

"Rory?"

Rory turned around to see who had said her name. She gasped. "Grandma? Wha- What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Oh I uh… um I… I asked you first."

"I'm picking up some medicine for your grandfather. "

"Oh is he sick?"

"Just a cold. Rory, are you pregnant?"

_Way to change the subject._ "No! I'm just uh… picking these up for a… for a friend."

"Uh huh… And how old is this friend of yours?"

"Oh she uh… she's my age… but a little older… Sh- She's twenty-two."

Emilyeyed her warily and pursed her lips. "Kids these days… just can't seem to keep their legs closed."

"Uh huh… Kids… Well I should go. Bye!" Rory practically jogged to the next aisle. She smiled when she realized which one it was. _Candy!_ She grabbed a lollipop for Gigi anda few bags ofRory and her mother's favorite things, went to the check-out line, and paid, not running into Emily for the rest of her visit. When she got home, she smiled seeing Luke's truck in the driveway.

_**Back in the bedroom…**_

"Luke, what?"

"Marry me, Lorelai."

"Mom! I'm home!"

"I uh… Okay, Rory! Come on up!" Luke sighed.

Rory ran up the stairs and walked into the bedroom. She saw Lorelai resting against Luke's chest. "Oh. Sorry to interrupt."

Luke replied. "It's okay, Rory. Do you have the test?"

"Yep. I bought three because there are like fifty thousand of them. I figured I'd just let you choose, mom."

"Okay…" Lorelai got up and looked through the bag. She found one, went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

A/N: I think that one's long enough. Two cliffhangers again but that's okay, right? At least I got 'em back together. Hahaha Please review! And thanks to all of you!


	81. You Never Know With Kirk

Thanks for all the reviews!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 81**

Luke and Rory sat silently on the bed for five minutes waiting for Lorelai to come back out. "Lorelai? Are you okay?"

"I… Yeah I, I'm fine." Slowly Lorelai opened the door and walked out. Her face was blank, but even if it did have an expression, they would not have known whether she was pregnant or not because they didn't know whether or not she wanted to be. She walked slowly toward the bed and sat between Luke and Rory. They were looking at her with anticipating glares.

"Well? Are you?" Luke asked impatiently. She looked into his curios, loving eyes and smirked, nodding. "Really? You… You're?" She nodded again, and Luke pulled her into a tight embrace against his body. He pulled back a bit to kiss her gently, lovingly, not caring or maybe forgetting that Rory was still in the room.

"Mom, that's great!" Then, it was Rory's turn to hug Lorelai. She kissed her mother's cheek and then let go altogether, thinking about something. "…You did want this, right?"

Lorelai nodded again. "I do. I wasn't sure if I… we were ready at first, but I know we can do this."

Rory smiled. "I'm going to be a big sister… again!"

"A big half-sister again."

"Well… Two halves make a whole." As she hugged her mother a second time, she noticed the look on Luke's face. "I'm gonna go get some stuff done… Do you mind if I tell Lane?"

Lorelai looked at Luke for confirmation, and he shrugged. "Yeah I guess it's okay, hon. Just make sure she doesn't tell anyone."

"Okay!" Rory hopped off the bed and left Luke and Lorelai alone in the room.

"So um… You never got to answering my question."

Lorelai sighed. "Luke… Is this just because I'm pregnant? I don't want to get married if it's just because I'm having your kid… You should already know that by what happened between Chris and me."

Once again, he wrapped his arms around her. "Lorelai, I know that. That's not the only reason I want to marry you. I've been thinking about it a lot lately, especially after our little rift earlier, and I want this. More than anything in the world, I want this; I want us… to be together for the rest of our lives. No matter how short or long they may be. I want what my parents had. Have I ever told you how much you remind me of my mother?" She smiled and shook her head. "Well you do; you remind me of her so much. You're beautiful, smart, and funny. Sure, she didn't talk quite as much as you and definitely didn't like coffee as much as you…" She laughed softly at that. "…then again, I don't think that anyone could love it as much as you."

"How couldn't I love it? It brought me to you."

He kissed the top of her head. "Thank God for that… Lorelai, please, be my wife. My life wasn't complete until you came into it. I know that sounds cheesy, and they say it in all those dumb movies, but it's true…"

Her grin grew wider, and she looked into Luke's eyes. She could see the love he had for her, but she didn't need to look into his eyes to know that. She's known from the beginning… sort of… She kissed him. "Yes!" Then, she kissed him again, passionately.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I said yes!"

He hugged her tight and kissed her passionately. They sat kissing on the bed until they heard laughter coming from downstairs. Realizing there were two other people in the house, they broke apart and got off of the bed. Lorelai was about to walk away when Luke gently grabbed her forearm. "Wait a second." She looked at him questioningly, and he gave her the finger, the index finger, telling her to wait and don't ask questions. He walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out something small, shut the door, and walked back over to Lorelai. He held out a small box to Lorelai, and she slowly took it from him and opened it. When she saw the gorgeous ring inside, she gasped and tears came to her eyes. She ran fingers over the glistening rock and sniffled a little. "It was my mother's. My father gave it to her when he proposed. She left it to me after she died, and now I want to do the same thing my father did."

Lorelai smiled and nodded. She took the ring out of the box and was about to put it on her finger when Luke grabbed her hand. "May I?" She sniffled, smiled, and nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. Luke took the ring from Lorelai's grasp, and Lorelai unfolded her left hand, extending her fingers. Luke took her left hand with his and slowly slid the ring up her finger. He smiled. "It fits perfectly."

Lorelai wiped her cheek on which the tear had fallen. Then, she kissed Luke softly. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her again. "No. Thank you." they were brought out of their moment again by another fit of laughter. "Let's go see what's so funny." Lorelai nodded, and they walked hand-in-hand down the stairs and into the living room. Gigi and Rory were sitting on the couch watching the part of The Wizard of Oz that Gigi had missed when she fell asleep. They were laughing at the cowardly lion. "Hey! I can't believe you're watching this without me."

"But, Lorelai, you said…"

Lorelai smiled. "I know, Gigi. I'm just kidding."

"Okay."

"Well, Gigi, I guess I should tell you the news since you're going to be wondering why I suddenly am getting fatter."

"What?"

"I'm going to have a baby."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Wow! …Does that mean that I'm going to be a big sister?"

"Well… I guess, or maybe it would be more of a cousin-type thing."

"Cool! You know, daddy already telled me where babies come from."

"Oh really?" Lorelai looked at Gigi, shocked yet a little relieved.

"Uh huh! He said when a mommy and daddy love each other a _whole lot,_ than they decide to have a baby so they can share their love with some one else acause it's nice to share! So I asked him why mommy and him haved me, and he said it was cause they thought they loved each other more than they really do!"

"Um… wow okay…" They all looked at Gigi, dumbfounded. "Well, I'm glad you shared that with us, Gigi." Lorelai said to break the awkward, at least for the adults it was awkward, silence.

"Cause it's nice to share!"

"Exactly…"

"So you and Luke love each other a whole lot and are goin to share it with your baby?"

"Yep."

Gigi suddenly looked sad. "How come you can't just share it with me?" She pouted.

"Aw, honey… you have a mommy and a daddy who love you very much."

"Mommy doesn't! She getted rid of me!"

"She does love you, Gigi. She just… Well… Luke and I can share some of our love with you too because we have lots to go around, okay?"

"Okay… Lorelai?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Can… Can I call you mommy?"

"Oh, honey… you have a mother, even if you don't see her that much."

"But she's not a good mommy like you. She don't even want me any more!"

"I uh… I don't know, Gigi. I'll think about it, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay…" She turned back to the movie and suddenly got wrapped back into it.

Rory and Luke were both looking at Lorelai, smirking. "What? …Oh shut up."

"Rory, I think we have something to tell you."

"What's up?"

Luke smiled. "Show her."

Lorelai stuck out her left hand, and Rory gasped. "Oh my God! You're engaged?" She practically squealed. Lorelai nodded, and Rory jumped up and started jumping around with Lorelai. Luke shook his head, and Gigi turned around to watch them.

"What's engaged?"

Luke told her. "It means that Lorelai and I are getting married."

Gigi smiled. "Really?" Luke nodded. "Cool!" Gigi paused the movie, hopped up and started hopping around with Rory and Lorelai. They were now holding hands and hopping around in a circle. Luke laughed and walked away.

Later that day, Lorelai was lounging next to Luke on the couch, sifting through the mail. "Bill, junk, junk, more junk, bill, Rory, bill, hmm…"

"What's that?" Instead of answering Luke, Lorelai opened the envelope and laughed when she saw what it was. "What? Come on! Now you have to tell me."

Through her giggles, she said, "Well, Luke, we are cordially invited to witness the conjoining love of one Kirkendall Alexander Gleason and another Lulu Samantha Vanderbilt be joined together in a lovely ceremony of love."

Luke chuckled. "Lovely ceremony of love?"

Lorelai laughed. "I'm still stuck on the whole Kirkendall thing. What was his mother thinking?"

"I don't know. I don't think she was… must run in the family…" they laughed.

"I'm going to visit Chris tomorrow."

"Oh…"

"I want to let him know how Gigi is doing."

"Tell him that she wants to call you mommy?"

She sighed. "Yeah, that too…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just don't know how Chris is going to take it."

"Right… What do you think about it?"

"I don't know, Luke. It's a little weird, but I think it's sweet. I'd let her do it… as long as Chris is okay with it."

"Okay."

"Okay… So I guess we should call Kirk and Lulu to let them know we're coming."

"We are?"

"Luke! Of course we are. You know Kirk looks up to you like the father he should have had."

"Jeez. Okay we'll go."

"Good… After all, it can't be much more weird than your sister's wedding."

"You never know with Kirk." Lorelai laughed and dialed the number.

The next day, Lorelai woke up early. She was nervous about what her visit to the jail would be like. She made herself some coffee and breakfast… pop tarts. She **cleaned** the kitchen a little. That afternoon, she went to the jail. When she saw him sitting behind a glass wall thing, she walked over and sat down. She smiled at him sympathetically, and he motioned to the phone. They picked them up. "Wow! This is just like the movies."

Chris smiled. "And you seem so happy about it."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay… so how are things?"

"You mean with Gigi?"

"No just in general… and if some of those in general things happen to involve Gigi then I wouldn't mind hearing it."

Lorelai smiled. "Gigi's doing great. We got her a few Barbies since _somebody's_ afraid of the girly department." She looked at him pointedly.

"Who me? …Okay just a little."

"Um, Chris, I do have to tell you a few things though."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Well first and second of all, I'm pregnant and engaged."

"Oh wow! Congratulations, Lorelai. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks! But that's not all I need to tall you."

"Uh oh."

"No it's not an uh oh… actually it's not even a statement; it's a question."

"Alright, shoot."

"Gigi asked me if she could call me mommy… Now, I have no problem with it, but if you do, then I can just tell her no."

"Wow… Okay well um… I think it's okay… You are being a mother to her, and I doubt that Sherry's coming back… at least not for a while."

"So it's okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Um… Chris?"

"Yes?"

"There are a couple huge guys over there whispering and staring at me like a piece of porterhouse steak."

Chris glanced over his shoulder. "Oh yeah. Those guys have been in here for quite a while, so they're probably just imagining you naked or something…"

She replies sarcastically, "Oh good… Hey why do they call it a porterhouse steak?"

"I don't know."

"Huh… Okay. I think I'm gonna go before those guys get any ideas."

"Okay. Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem."

When she got home, Lorelai walked into the kitchen, hearing Luke and Gigi talking about something. "Hey!"

"Hey, Lorelai."

"Hi, m- Lorelai."

"Gigi, I talked to your daddy today, and he said that it was okay if you called me mommy."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yep! So it's okay with me too."

"I can call you mommy?"

"You bet!"

"Yay!" Gigi carefully climbed off of her chair, ran up to Lorelai, and hugged her. Lorelai bent down just quick enough to capture Gigi in her arms. She looked to Luke who smiled and nodded.

"So what are you guys doing?"

Gigi pulled back from Lorelai and climbed back into her chair. "Luke's gonna teach me howta cook!"

"Really? Wow! You must be special. Luke would never teach me how to cook."

Luke smiled. "Well I like this house. I don't want you burning it down. Sure I've fixed many things in this place, but I don't think I'd be able to rebuild it." Lorelai smiled and playfully smacked Luke's arm while Gigi giggled.

A/N: Wow! Long chapter. My fingers are tired and are probably going to strangle me in my sleep tonight, but if they don't, I'd really like to see that I have reviews when I wake up! **_Wink wink _**Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it!


	82. Bumbly Bees and Little Babies

B- First off, I'm SO sorry I forgot to reply to you last chapter! You were first to review, and I was going to write a reply after I replied to everyone I could send replies to, but then it completely slipped my mind. Thanks a lot for reviewing though! I can be sneaky at times… I'm glad you liked it!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 82**

Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the couch when Gigi ran in. "Dinner's ready!"

"Okay. Thanks, Gigi."

"You're welcome!" Gigi ran back into the kitchen, and Lorelai and Rory could hear her talking to Luke. "I told them! Now what?"

"Um… Put this plate over there, and then go wash up."

"Okay!"

Back in the living room, Rory and Lorelai got up and started to walk into the kitchen. "Aw! Mom, she's so cute!"

"I know! You know who else is cute?"

"Who?"

"My Lukey. Especially when he's with her. He's so not grumpy with her that it would make me jealous if I didn't like that side of him." The girls laughed as they sat at the table.

"I am _not_ cute."

"Luke, I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about my other man Lukey. Jeez! Don't be so conceited."

Gigi walked in and pulled herself into her chair. She put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. "Rory, what's confieten?"

They laughed. "_Conceited_ is somebody who is vain, self-centered or self-absorbed."

Gigi looked at Rory with a blank look before asking, "Mommy, what's con… con… that word?"

They all laughed again as Luke sat at the table. "Conceited mean that some one thinks too much of himself and thinks he's better then everyone else."

"Oh… So it's like Grandma Emily?"

Lorelai laughed. "Exactly!"

Luke shook his head. "You're really rubbing off on her."

"Looks like I've rubbed off on you too." Lorelai smirked at Luke's bemused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." The girls giggled. Gigi didn't know why they were giggling but decided to join in anyways.

"Lorelai, what?"

"You have lipstick on your collar."

"Ah jeez." The girls laughed harder now, not only because of the color of Luke's embarrassed face but because Gigi just got why they were laughing. "Hush up and eat." That only caused the girls to giggle more as they attempted to eat their dinner. After a while, things died down a bit. They were eating in a comfortable silence… until Lorelai started laughing again.

"Mom, what's so funny?" Rory asked between fits of laughter.

"Nothing… It's nothing. I was just thinking of something Michel said a while back."

"If Michel said it, then it must be funny."

"Yeah come on, Lorelai, share with us."

"Okay, Luke, but you have to promise not to get jealous!" Lorelai started to laugh again, and the rest just stared at her. Then, Gigi started giggling, followed by Rory, and even Luke chuckled a bit.

"Jealous of Michel?"

"Just listen…" She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Okay. Well, Michel and Jessica seemed to have hit a bit of a rough patch, and I asked him why. Of course, being Michel, he didn't want to tell me at first, but I got it out of him. It turns out that he told Jessica that he used to find me attractive and still does think I'm pretty, and Jessica got jealous! So now, I've messed up two men's relationships even though I barely even spoke to the woman the guy was dating!" Lorelai started laughing, and the rest of the room fell silent. She soon grew silent too. "What?"

"Mom, I think you're cursed."

"Yeah, Lorelai, first me with Nicole and Rachel, and now it's Michel and Jessica." He chuckled. "You _are_ cursed! It's a good thing I'm with you now, so you can't mess up my relationship if I talk about you." Luke was full on laughing.

"Ha ha yeah… Wait! Rachel?"

Luke stopped suddenly. "What?"

"You said I messed up your relationships with both Nicole and Rachel."

"Oh… yeah."

"Care to explain?"

"Actually, I do."

"Luke…"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"So…" Rory tried to think of something to change the subject to. It was usually her mother's job, but she obviously wasn't going to do it.

"Hey! Guess what I sawed outside today!"

They all turned to Gigi smiling, relieved that they had her to break the ice. "What did you see, hon?"

"I sawed a giant bumbly bee!"

"A bumble bee?"

"Yeah! It was flying around Babbit and Morey's elfy things!"

"Babette and Morey's gnomes?"

"Sure. It was big and yellow and black, and it buzzed around looking for food!"

"Cool."

"Uh huh!" Her face saddened. "But then I had to use the bathroom, so I had to go inside. When I commed back, it was gone!"

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"It's okay… But when I was in the bathroom, I was thinkin' 'bout something.'"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Do bees pee?" Luke and Rory choked on their food, and Lorelai stared at Gigi open-mouthed for a second.

"Uh… um… What?"

Gigi said it slowly this time, making sure they heard her. "Do. Bees. pee? Cause I know that we do and doggies and kitties do, but can bugs?"

"I uh… I don't know."

Rory spoke up. "I'm embarrassed to say this, but I know the answer to that question."

Lorelai smiled. "Oh please enlighten us."

"They don't pee. In fact, no insects pee. They keep everything inside their system."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Why on earth do you know this?"

"Well… long story short… Paris."

"Ah okay."

Gigi gasped. "You went to Paris?"

"Well… I have been, but I actually found out from my friend whose name is Paris."

"Oh…"

After dessert, Lorelai helped Luke clear the table, and Rory and Gigi sat, talking and watching. "Thanks for dinner, babe. It was delicious!"

"Good. I'm glad you liked it."

"I helped make it!"

"Yes you did, Gigi, and it was very nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome! Can we go get ice cream?"

"Way to change the subject," Lorelai said under her breath. "Well, I don't really want any," That statement earned her strange looks from Luke and Rory. "But I'm sure Rory will take you."

"Yeah. I could never pass up ice cream."

"Me either!"

"Luke, you want anything?"

"No thanks."

"Okay… Mom, are you sure you don't want any? I can bring some back for you if you want?"

"No that's okay. I'm fine thanks."

"Okay… You ready to go, Gigi?"

"Yep!"

"Alright! See you guys later."

"Bye!"

"Bye guys." After they left, Lorelai walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Luke followed her and sat beside her.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine… just nervous I guess."

"About what?"

"Well… I set up an appointment with the doctor tomorrow, you know, just to get in confirmed."

"Oh… Well I'm coming with you."

"No, Luke, you don't have to. You'll be working."

"I think this is much more important than the diner."

Lorelai smiled. "Okay."

"Is that all you're worried about?"

"No." Luke looked at her, questioningly. "I just… Now that I'm older, there are going to be a lot of risks. Lots of things could happen."

"No, no. Hey, if you were strong enough to do it when you were sixteen, then you're definitely strong enough to do it now. You've only grown stronger since you had Rory. That's another thing in you that reminds me of my mother. You both always get stronger when something's standing in your path."

"Luke, you can be so sweet sometimes." She smiled.

He chuckled and pulled her into him. "Yeah well… only for you."

"And Gigi."

He nodded. "And Gigi."

"And our baby."

"Of course, and our baby." He kissed her softly. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him back. "Love you too."

"So what time's the appointment tomorrow?"

She winced. "Early."

"How early?"

"Nine thirty early."

"Wow! And you agreed to that?"

"Yeah… Now all I have to do is get out of bed in the morning, and I'll be set."

"I'm still surprised you agreed to the time."

"Well it was either that or a little later in a couple weeks, and I'm too impatient."

"Oh, I've noticed that."

She smacked his arm playfully. "You aren't much better."

He smiled. "But I am better."

"Whatever."

The next morning, they got up, showered, had breakfast, and did all those morning routine things. Lorelai talked Luke into letting her have coffee because they weren't positive that she was pregnant yet. They got ready for the appointment, and then, off they went to see the wonderful Wizard of Oz… or the doctor. When they got there, they walked to the front desk, and a secretary confronted them. "Hi. How may I help you today?"

Lorelai spoke quietly. "Um… We have an appointment with Dr. Schrader."

"Alright. Just sign in here and fill out these papers, and we'll be with you in just a moment." The secretary handed Lorelai a clipboard with some papers on it.

"Okay. Thank you." Luke led Lorelai, with his hand on the small of her back, to a couple chairs in the small, dull waiting room. Lorelai filled out the forms and returned them to the desk. She went back and sat next to Luke who wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just a little nervous. It's been a while, ya know?"

"Yeah."

Just then, a door opened, and a nurse called out "Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Oh. That's us." They stood and followed the nurse who did all of the measurements and things.

"Okay! Everything looks good. The doctor will be with you momentarily."

"Great. Thanks." The nurse smiled and left the room.

Luke sat in a chair, Lorelai beside him, and he held her hand, stroking it with his thumb.

They were talking quietly when the doctor walked in. "Hello, and how are we doing today?" He asked almost too cheerfully.

"We're doing good. You?"

"Just great." The doctor looked at the chart then back to Luke and Lorelai. "Are we ready?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Just climb on up and lie down, and I'll get everything ready."

"Okay." Lorelai climbed onto the bed thing, and Luke stood beside her, still holding her hand.

Dr. Schrader put his stethoscope to his ears, and put the metal part on Lorelai's stomach. He smiled when he heard another heart beating. "I can hear another heart beat." The couple smiled, looking lovingly into each other's eyes, and Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand. "Alright. I'm going to turn on this monitor and spread some gel over your belly. It's going to be cold, so brace yourself." He reached over and turned the monitor before lifting Lorelai's shirt and spreading the gel over it with the stick. Lorelai jumped at the cool feel of the gel but was fine after a second. "Okay, it's always hard to see it during the first few months of the pregnancy, but if you look closely, you can see a small circle right there." He pointed to the screen. Luke and Lorelai looked and smiled when they noticed the tiny circle, their baby.

On the way back, Lorelai called Rory, who was watching Gigi, and told her that she was, in fact, pregnant. When they got home from the appointment that morning, Luke and Lorelai were in very good moods. "I have to get to the inn. I'll come to the diner in about an hour or so though."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"You don't mind if I tell Sookie do you?"

"Of course not. She's your best friend."

"Okay… How are we going to tell the rest of the town?"

"I don't know… I guess they'll find out in due time… no pun intended."

Lorelai laughed a little. "Yeah… I guess they'll eventually get it when I suddenly come out of the house looking like a runt elephant."

Luke laughed. "You won't be that bad."

"I know… I wonder what a runt elephant looks like," she said thoughtfully.

Luke laughed again. "Go to work."

She sighed. "Okay…"

When Lorelai got to the inn, she went straight to the kitchen. "Hey, Lorelai! Coffee?"

"No thanks."

Sookie stopped what she was doing. "What? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling great! I want to tell you something."

"Okay… What's up?"

"Well, first of all…" Lorelai held out her left hand and showed Sookie her new jewelry.

"Oh pretty!" She grabbed Lorelai's hand to get a closer look. "Did Luke get this for you?"

"Kind of."

Sookie suddenly realized what hand and finger the ring was on. She gasped and smiled widely. "Oh my God! Lorelai, you're engaged!"

Lorelai laughed. "I am?"

"Yes! Well, you have an engagement ring on your left ring finger which usually means you're engaged… especially if your boyfriend gives it to you…" She frowned. "Are you not engaged?"

"I am, Sookie! I was just kidding."

"Oh! Right! Of course! Oh this is so exciting! You and Luke are finally engaged! You're going to get married… to Luke!"

"I know!" Sookie hugged Lorelai really tight. "In order for me to do that, Sookie, I think I'll need to breathe."

"Oh! Sorry! I'm just so happy for you!"

"I know! I'm happy too, but that's not all I have to tell you."

"Oh what else?"

"I'm going to have a baby."

"I already knew that. Remember? You told me you talked to Luke about it and… oh! You mean like… in nine months?" Lorelai nodded. "Oh yay! I'm going to be an aunt!" Lorelai looked at her, confused. "Well… sort of."

"Yep! Luke and I had an appointment this morning, and the doctor confirmed it!"

"Cool! This is so great, Lorelai! Now you won't have to get a cat!"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Okay… hey, didn't you go see Chris yesterday?"

"Oh yeah. That's another thing I told you about. Gigi asked me if she could call me mommy."

"Oh wow…"

"I know, right? So I asked Chris, and he said it was fine, so now Gigi calls me mommy."

"Well that was uh… fast."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm glad for you, Lorelai. Oh! We have to celebrate! I'm going to make something!"

"Okay."

"Right now! And it's a surprise, so you aren't allowed to see until it's finished." Sookie shooed Lorelai out of the kitchen and started working on her 'surprise' for Lorelai.

A/N: So… Another chapter done! Please let me know what you think! I'm always open for suggestions, questions, and complaints! Thanks for reading!


	83. Betsmen and Brooms

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 83**

While Lorelai was looking through files at the desk, she saw a figure, out of the corner of her eye, walk up to the desk. She looked up and smiled sweetly. "Jessica, hi!"

"Lorelai, I would like you to do something for me."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Fire Michel."

Lorelai's mouth fell open. "Wha uh what?"

"I want you to fire Michel."

"For what? He hasn't done anything wrong."

"I don't want him working here anymore, and he won't quit."

"Why don't you want him to work here anymore?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Just because, Lorelai. So what do you say? Deal or no deal?"

Lorelai tried not to laugh. "No deal, Howie."

"Who?"

Lorelai sighed. "I'm not firing Michel. Especially since you can't even give me a good reason… or any reason for that matter…"

"I do have a reason, but I can't tell you, or you'll get ideas."

"What kind of ideas?"

"About Michel."

"Jessica, just tell me what's going on!"

Jessica sighed. "Michel… he thinks you're pretty."

"What?"

"He thinks you're pretty."

"You want me to fire an employee I've had since… a really long time ago just because he thinks I'm pretty?"

"Yes." Jessica nodded and smiled.

Lorelai spotted Derek walking past the desk. "Hey, Derek!"

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Well um…"

"It's a simple question, Derek. It won't affect you in any way."

"You won't tell Luke?"

Lorelai laughed. "If that'll get you to answer my question then fine. I won't tell Luke."

"Okay… um yeah, you're pretty."

"Okay thank you, Derek. You can go back to work now." Lorelai turned back to Jessica. "There. Derek thinks I'm pretty. Should I fire him too?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Does that matter?"

"Yes."

"What? How does that matter?"

"It just does. So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Fire Michel!"

"No! He thinks Celine Dion is pretty. You might want to watch out for her too. Oh, and Sheryl Crow! Michel loves Sheryl Crow!" Jessica sighed and walked away just as Michel walked into the lobby from the kitchen. "Hey, Michel. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I believe you just did, but if you meant more, then fine go ahead."

"Okay um… I don't think you should date Jessica."

"What? Why not?"

"Because she's not good for you, Michel."

"I knew you would do this!"

"Do what, Michel?"

"Realize your true feelings for me after I told you I thought you were pretty. Now you're jealous of Jessica."

"No, Michel, I'm really not."

"Well then what is it?"

"She just asked me to fire you because you told her you think I'm pretty."

"What?"

"You heard me, Michel."

"No she didn't. She wouldn't!"

"I'm sorry, Michel, but she did."

Michel sighed. "…What is that?"

"What is what?"

"On your finger. Is that a ring?"

Lorelai smiled. "Yes it is. Luke and I are engaged."

"Oh. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Michel… We're also expecting."

"Well congratulations again."

"You don't seem so happy about that."

"Well… Now that you're going to be starting a family, you won't have much time to work at the inn."

"Sure I will. Sookie's doing fine with two kids."

"Well, Sookie's husband actually likes children."

"Luke's great with kids, Michel. You should see him with Gigi."

"Whatever. I am not in the mood to be around happy people right now."

"Michel, I'm sorry."

"It's not about Jessica! I stepped in what I thought was a tiny puddle with clear water… It wasn't."

"Oh I see."

"These are new Italian leather shoes, and now they are ruined because of a stupid mud puddle!"

"Oh… Well sorry for that then too."

"My pants are wet now also."

"Oh wow… Sorry you're having such a bad day."

"Thank you. Me too."

"You know, I bet Paw Paw would love that shoe."

"What?"

"Nothing. Later, Michel."

"Good bye."

In the diner, Luke was walking back to the counter when Kirk walked in. "Hey, Kirk, have a seat. I'll be right with you."

"Luke, I need to ask you something."

"I'm busy right now, Kirk."

"Please! It's important."

Luke sighed as Kirk sat at a stool in front of him. "Fine."

"Okay… you and Lorelai got the invitation to mine and Lulu's wedding right?"

"Yes…"

"Well… I have kind of a small favor to ask of you."

"What do you need Kirk?"

"Will you be my best man?"

Luke was agape. "What?"

"Please, Luke! It would mean such much to me… and mother."

"Is your mother actually going, Kirk?"

"She hasn't decided yet."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Oh… I don't know about this…"

"Just think about it, okay, Luke?"

"Alright. I'll think about it."

Kirk just sat there looking at him.

"Later, Kirk. I'll think about it later."

"Oh. Okay then. Thanks, Luke."

"Bye, Kirk." Luke sighed as Kirk left the diner.

"Well that was interesting."

"Yes it was." Luke smiled and looked up to see who he was talking to. His smile immediately faded. "Marilyn."

"Hi, Luke."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, that wedding I'm supposed to be in is coming up."

"Oh… Wait. It's not-"

"No. It's not Kirk and Lulu's." Marilyn laughed.

"Oh okay."

The bell above the diner door jingled. "Hey, Luke! Guess what we got in the… Marilyn."

"Hello, Lorelai."

"Hi." Lorelai came in and sat in Kirk's old seat, a couple stools away from Marilyn. "What are you doing here?"

"You of all people should know, Lorelai. The wedding's coming up, and-"

"No not here in Stars Hollow. I mean what are you doing _here_ in the diner?"

"Oh… Well I got hungry, and Weston's is closed."

"So go to Al's."

"Al's stinks."

"Then go to Joe's"

"They only deliver."

Lorelai sighed in defeat. Just then, she felt arms hug her legs. "Mommy!"

Lorelai jumped then relaxed when she realized it was Gigi. "Hey, Gigi." Lorelai lifted Gigi up and sat her on her lap. "How was your day?"

"Good!"

"Mommy? Lorelai, I didn't know you have a kid."

"Well I do… I mean I have an older one in college. Gigi's my ex's, and I'm uh… keeping her until he gets out of um… Vermont…from his business trip.

"Oh…" Marilyn eyed Lorelai suspiciously. "So, Luke, did you get the invitation to Rachel's wedding?"

Luke looked at Marilyn, surprised. "What?"

Lorelai spoke up. "Oh yeah. That's what I came to give you. It came to us at the inn for some strange reason."

"Oh." Luke took the invitation from Lorelai and read it. "Huh…"

"Yeah. You know, Luke, I was thinking we could go to it together."

"What?" Both Luke and Lorelai asked at the same time.

"Yeah. I heard that you and Lorelai were having a rough patch, and now that she's looking after uh…"

"Gigi?"

"Yeah. Now that she's looking after Gigi, she definitely won't have time to go."

"Oh trust me. I'm going."

"Oh… So, Luke, will you go with me?" Lorelai was ready to slap her.

"No I won't go with you! Especially after what happened last time you came here. Besides, Lorelai and I aren't having any trouble anymore. In fact, we're engaged and expecting."

"You mean engaged because you're expecting?"

"Okay that's it!"

"And just what are you going to do, Lorelai? Call me a name and walk away? Oh wait! You can't even do that because you have a little kid on your lap!"

"Get out of here, Marilyn."

"Okay. My offer still stands, Luke. Here's my number incase you change your mind." Marilyn set a slip of paper on the counter between Luke and Lorelai, got up, and walked out.

"That woman annoys the crap outta me," Luke said as he threw away the paper with Marilyn's number on it.

"Yeah, me too."

"Me three!" Gigi said, and Luke and Lorelai laughed.

"So Rachel's getting married."

"Yeah and did you see who she's getting married to?"

"Who?" Lorelai pointed to the invitation, so Luke read. "Oh wow. That's unexpected."

Lorelai nodded. "Indeed it is."

"Hey, what's up with all the weddings all of a sudden?"

"I dunno. Tis the season, I guess."

"What?"

"You know, the birds and the bees? It's spring. Love makes the world go around. Oh oh! Love is in the air... everywhere I look around." Lorelai sang as shegestured to the window between Luke's diner and Taylor's shop. Taylor was feeding a spoonful of ice cream to Patty.

"I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah… I wonder what they do with all of Taylor's leftover whipped cream..."

"Lorelai!"

"What?"

"There's a kid on your lap."

"Oh I know. Some one pointed that out to me not too long ago."

"Hey, mommy?" Gigi pulled on Lorelai's shirt to get her attention.

"What's up, Sweety"

"What's a betsman?"

"A what?"

Gigi sighed. "A BETS-MAN!"

"Oh! A best man?"

"Yeah!" She nodded excitedly.

"They're usually one of the groom's best friends who stands beside the groom at a wedding."

"Oh… Why do they stand next to the broom?"

Luke and Lorelai laughed. "No, honey, not the broom. The _groom._ The groom is the guy who's getting married… like Luke!"

"Oh okay!"

"Yeah… why? Who said something about a best man?"

"Kirk. He aksed Luke to be it for him."

Lorelai smiled and looked pointedly at Luke. "Oh really?"

Gigi nodded, oblivious as to how much Lorelai would use this against Luke. "He pretty much begged him to!"

"Oh yeah?" Gigi nodded. "What did Luke say?"

"He sayed he'd think about it."

"Oh okay." Luke frowned at the look on Lorelai's face.

He tried to change the subject… "So! Who's hungry?"

"Coffee please… and a burger."

"Okay. Coming up."

Luke came back with the food, thinking that he was off the hook with the whole best man thing. "So, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be Kirk's best man."

"I don't know…"

"Aw, come on, hon! Kirk looks up to you like a brother and a mentor."

"I'm still thinkin' about it."

"Alright… I think it would be fun. You'd get to give Kirk a real bachelor party and see him drunk…"

"And that would be fun how?"

"Because it's Kirk!"

"Right… So are we going to Rachel's wedding?"

"Yeah sure. We know both the bride and groom… In fact, we know them very well, so yeah. We'll go."

"Okay. Want me to call or you?"

"You can if you want. I still have to let Rory know she's invited to them and Kirk and Lulu's wedding."

"Okay."

A/N: This was one of those chapter where you could read and add things, and it would never be finished because there are so many things one could add, so I stopped reading over it. Thanks for reading! Please review. I was a little sad that I got less than I usually do, but I decided to write more anyways because I'm nice like that. Hope you enjoyed! Three guesses as to who Rachel's marrying!


	84. Busybodies

Kitty1234- maybe… J

I suppose you've all waited long enough to see who Rachel is marrying. For those of you who guessed that it was Alex, nice try but no. Luckily, you had at least two others to back you up!

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 84**

While Luke called Rachel to let her know they'd be coming to the wedding, Lorelai pulled out her cell and dialed her favorite daughter's number. "Hello?"

"Hey, kiddo!"

"Did you just call me kiddo?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Where are you?"

"At Andrew's book store. He's having a sale."

"Oh okay. I've got some things to tell you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like we're invited to a couple weddings."

"Really? Who?"

"Well the first one is Kirk and Lulu's."

"Awe! Really?"

"Uh huh."

"That's so exciting! I bet it's going to be really weird."

"Yeah, but that's not even the most exciting part."

"There's something more important than Kirk finally getting married?"

"Yep! Guess who he asked to be the best man!"

"Who? Was it Taylor? That would suck!"

"No actually… it was Luke," Lorelai whispered into the phone.

"I'm sorry. Am I mistaking, or did you just say Luke?"

"Oh you're not mistaking."

"Luke? As in Luke Danes, your current boyfriend?"

"Luke's not my boyfriend."

"What?" Rory suddenly got worried. "Why not? What happened?"

"No! I don't mean like that, Rory. He's not my boyfriend because he's my fiancé!"

"Oh right! Sorry. Okay I feel better now… So what'd he say?"

"He said, 'Marry me, Lorelai.'"

"No not that! To Kirk! What'd Luke say to Kirk?"

"Oh." Lorelai laughed. "He said he'd think about it, but I'm pretty sure I talked him into it."

"Wow you're right. That is exciting."

"Yeah."

"Wait… Did he seriously propose to you like that?"

"At first yeah, but he elongated it after I doubted him."

"Ah okay… so who's the other wedding?"

"Well… Rachel."

"Rachel? As in Luke's Rachel?"

"No!"

"Sorry. Rachel as in the stupid woman who left Luke?"

"Much better and yes."

"Wow! What's the guy's name?"

"I'll give you a hint. We know him."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Give me another hint."

"Uh… Hmm… well…"

"Mom!"

"I can't give you a hint! It'll give it away."

"_Please_?"

"Fine… Do you remember your first day at Chilton when that dad asked me out?"

"Rachel's marrying the Chilton dad?"

"No. I was just asking if you remembered that day."

Rory sighed, frustrated. "Was it some one you've dated?"

"Uh huh… You remember that guy from my business school?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. Why would I jokingly be asking you that?"

"Mom, come on! Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because it's fun hearing you get so frustrated over things like this."

"You're mean!"

"Hey! Remember that time at Luke's when that guy asked me out, and then he asked you out?"

"Yes… Mom, who is Rachel marrying?"

"Michel."

"What?"

"Yep. Michel minus the 'I' and the 'c' and the 'l'… and the 'e' and the 'h'… plus an axe minus the 'e.'…Then Michel again… minus the 'c,' 'h,' and 'l.' Switch the 'e' to where the 'i' was add a 'd'… then use the 'i,' and add an 'n' and an 'a,' and there you have it. "

Both ends of the phone were silent for a moment. "Max? Max Medina?"

"Wow, you're smart! It would have taken me forever to get that."

"Really? Rachel's marrying Max?"

"Yep!"

"Whoa. That's weird."

"Is it?"

"Well yeah. I mean you and Max were engaged, and Luke and Rachel were in love, and now you and Luke are engaged, and Max and Rachel have just sent out wedding invitations."

"Huh… Yeah that is pretty weird."

"So where'd they meet?"

"Remember? They met in California quite a while ago."

"Oh yeah… I thought he said that they broke up."

"They must have gotten back together when he went back."

"I guess so… I'm invited to three weddings!"

"Really? I know about Rachel's and Kirk's, who's the other one for?"

"Um… you."

"Oh, you aren't invited to my wedding."

"What?"

"Yeah. We're going to elope."

"I don't get to see my mother finally marry the man who's been like a father to me for so long?"

"Rory, relax, hon. I'm kidding. Of course you're invited… Actually, I have a question for you."

"Oh okay. Shoot."

"How would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"I'd love to! What about Sookie?"

"I'm asking her to be a bridesmaid. I think Luke's going to be asking Jess to be the best man, and it would be kind of awkward if Sookie had to walk with him down the aisle."

"I agree."

"Great! Well I'm going to hang up because I have stuff to do."

"Okay. See you later."

"Yep. Bye!"

"Hey, Rory who were you talking to just now?"

Rory jumped and turned around. "Jeez, Andrew, warn a girl before you start interrogating her."

"Sorry… so who were you talking to?"

"My mom, why?"

"Lorelai and Luke are getting married?" Andrew asked, excitedly.

"Were you listening to my conversation?"

"Only your side of it… So they're finally getting married, huh? Wow! I'm going to go tell Patty! I'll redeem myself for telling her the wrong information last week when I thought Kirk said he and Lulu were getting buried."

"What? Why would Kirk run around saying they were getting buried?"

"Because he's Kirk."

"Good point."

"Thanks, Rory, see ya!" Andrew ran off in the direction of Patty's studio before Rory had a chance to stop him.

About three minutes later, Rory called her mother. "Hello?"

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm just about to leave Luke's. Why?"

"I'm _so_ sorry."

"What?" Just then, a crowd of people led by Ms. Patty rustled into the diner. Rory could hear them through the phone.

"I'm sorry!"

"Rory, what's going on?"

"I'm sure Patty and Andrew will fill you in. Talk to you later!"

"Wait, Rory! Rory?" It was too late. Rory had hung up her phone, and Lorelai found herself unable to breathe. A very bubbly Ms. Patty was hugging her extremely tight. "Um… Hi, Patty. It's nice to see you too."

"You finally did it!"

"Did what?"

"You and Luke are getting married!"

"Oh… yeah…" _Thanks Rory…_ "How'd you know?"

"Oh. Andrew was listening to Rory's side of the conversation when she was on the phone with you."

"Of course."

Luke came out from the kitchen when he heard the commotion outside. "What the hell's going on out here?"

"Luke, run! Save yourself!" Lorelai shouted to him, but he was already being run down by Babette. Babette threw her arms around Luke.

"You finally asked her at marry ya!"

"Jeez… Lorelai!"

"It wasn't me, Luke, I swear! Rory did it!"

"What?"

"Andrew heard her talking on the phone with me."

"Oh… Babette, get off of me."

"Oh right. Sorry, suga, I forgot you're taken now." Babette let go of Luke who walked over to Lorelai and the rest of the busybodies of the town.

"Now that you know, either get out or sit down and order something!" Almost everyone in the diner walked out. He turned to Lorelai. "Why do I live here again?"

"Because you secretly love everyone and everything here."

"Okay and now the real answer?"

Lorelai laughed. "Because you grew up here, and I live here?"

"Ah, okay." He leaned in and kissed her, only pulling away when he saw a flash through his closed eyes. "What the hell was that?"

"Everyone turned their heads and looked at Andrew who stood, holding a camera behind his back, with a guilty look on his face.

"Well it's your first kiss as an engaged couple."

"Trust me when I tell you it's not."

"It's the first one we've seen since you two got engaged… It's for the paper, Luke."

"You're putting this in the paper?"

"Of course we are! It's not everyday our town loner gets hitched."

"It's not everyday our town… Kirk gets hitched either, and that wasn't in the papers."

"We didn't want a bunch of people hounding Lulu, asking her why."

"Oh I see…"

"Mommy?"

"Perfect timing," Lorelai said under her breath before turning to Gigi. "Yes, Gigi?"

"Am I ever gonna get married?"

"Um… One day, sure."

"One day when?"

"I don't know, honey. Many years from now."

"Is your new baby gonna get married?" Everyone who hadn't grown silent when Gigi called Lorelai mommy was silent now.

"Um… Let's talk about this later, okay, Gigi?"

"Okay."

Lorelai looked at all the excited, expecting faces in the diner and sighed. "Yes, we're getting married. Yes, I'm pregnant. No, we're not getting married because of the pregnancy, and yes, she did just call me mommy."

They all stared at her for a moment, realizing she had just answered all of their unanswered questions, all of their unanswered questions but one. Almost simultaneously they asked, "Why'd she call you mommy?"

Luke whispered in her ear, "Well if that wasn't creepy, I don't know what is."

Lorelai nodded. "I'm like a mother to her, and her father said it was okay, so she calls me mommy. Her idea, I just agreed to it."

"Huh…" Andrew was frantically scribbling notes into his notebook.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "I'm going home while they're still stunned. It'll give me a head start."

"What about me?"

"They won't bother you, Luke. They're afraid of you."

"Oh yeah. Okay then, I guess I'll see you at home."

"Yep. Bye!" She pecked him on the lips before picking up Gigi and heading home.

A/N: I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters I've posted recently, but something horrible and horribly unexpected came up. Reviews are sufficiently accepted… if that makes since. In other words, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	85. A Little Soon

I had this one finished a little after I finished the last one, but I decided to wait a bit before posting it. :-)

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 85**

Later that night, Luke and Lorelai lay in bed talking about their day. "Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"When do you uh… want to have the wedding?"

"Oh um… Whenever you want to."

"How about a couple months from now?"

"What? Don't… Don't you think that's a little soon?"

"Well I want to have it before I get fat. I want to fit into a dress. Besides, it shouldn't matter when it is if we're doing it, right?"

"Yeah. I just thought it would take more time to plan it."

Lorelai thought for a moment. "Yeah I guess you're right. Normally, it would take more than a couple months."

"But you're not normal."

"No I'm not. We already have a lot of things covered. It's going to be held at the inn, reception in the town square… Sookie's planning the menu and making the food. All we really need is flowers, invitations, and dresses, and we'll be set… Plus, if we have it in a couple months, not only will it be sooner, but it'll give Sookie less chances to change the menu a million times."

"Excellent point."

"Mhm. So what do you say?"

"I say let's do it."

Lorelai smiled and kissed him. "Thanks, Luke."

"No problem. I'm just happy I'm finally marrying the woman of my dreams… and it just so happens that she's pregnant with my kid."

She kissed him again. "Indeed she is… You know I already have a couple names picked out."

He reached out and started drawing lazy circles on her belly. Watching his hand on her stomach, he asked, "Really? Boys' or girls'?"

"One of each."

"Oh. Well what are they?"

"For a girl, Lorelai the fourth."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

She laughed. "I am. Don't worry."

Luke chuckled. "Thank God."

"Yeah… okay so for a girl I say Mia Jacqueline-"

"After Mia, makes since."

"Mhm… She's the one who got my life started. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be here today. Of course, I'm going to ask her if she's okay with it before I stick with it."

"Of course… I'm sure she won't mind though."

"Yeah… Oh that reminds me! I need to write her on the guest list."

"Oh yeah. How could we forget?"

"No idea… So anyway for a boy, I was thinking William Lucas."

"Lorelai-"

"I know you don't want him named after you, but I think he deserves to be named after two great men."

"You didn't even know my father."

"I know, but by the way you talk about him, I can tell that he was."

"Yeah he was…" Luke chuckled. "You'd be gaining major brownie points with him right now if he were still alive."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep." He kissed her forehead.

"Mia Jacqueline or William Lucas Danes. You like?"

"I like very much."

"Good."

"Good."

They shared another sweet kiss but broke apart abruptly when they heard a shrill scream coming from Gigi's room. "What the…"

"Let's go." The jumped out of bed, almost literally, and ran to Gigi's room. Lorelai flicked on the light, and they saw Gigi sitting straight up in her bed, breathing heavily. Lorelai walked over and sat next to Gigi on the bed and pulled her close, rubbing her back. Luke stood in the doorway. "Hey, hon. You okay?"

Gigi, whose face was buried in the crook of Lorelai's neck, pulled back and looked at Lorelai. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, Gigi it's me."

Gigi sniffled. "I haved a bad dream."

"Oh, Gigi, it's okay. You're safe now."

"Okay… Sorry for waking you up."

"Aw, no. You didn't wake us up. Even if you did though, it's okay."

"Can I sleep wiff you and Luke tonight?"

Lorelai looked at Luke who shrugged in return. "Um… Yeah I guess but just for tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Gigi sniffled again as Lorelai picked her up and carried her to her room. Luke was explaining to a startled Rory what the screaming was all about.

They were all lying in bed. Gigi had just dozed off again, cuddled into Lorelai. "Night, Luke."

"Night, Lorelai." He kissed the top of her head and went to sleep.

The next morning, at the inn, Lorelai stood in the kitchen talking with Sookie. "…So now the whole town knows."

"Wow…"

"Yeah… Oh that reminds me! I have a question for you!"

"Okay. What's up?"

"Would you be my bridesmaid?"

Sookie smiled wildly. "Of course!" She hugged Lorelai.

"Great! Thanks!"

"No problem. So when's the wedding? Do you have a date yet?"

"We've decided to have it in a couple of months actually."

"Really? That's kind of soon."

"Yeah but we've already got a lot of the things planned."

"Very true."

"Yep! And I'm going out later today to pick out invitations!"

"Oh cool!"

"Yeah! You wanna come?"

"Sure, I'll come."

"Great. I'd ask Rory, but she's hanging with Gigi today, and I know Gigi would get extremely bored."

"Yeah, probably… Hey Lorelai?"

"Yeah, Sook?"

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know, Sookie. They aren't going to be happy about this. I'm not even talking to my mother right now…"

"I know, but they should still know. At least tell your dad and let him tell Emily."

"Yeah, I guess you're right… Hey, do you think that if I send dad an invitation for him and a date there would be a slight possibly that he would bring some one other than my mother?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Yeah… You never know with my mother though. She's very conceited… Even Gigi thinks so. Actually, she thinks she's confieten, but it's the same thing."

"What the heck's confieten?"

"It's Gigi trying to say conceited."

"Oh okay. That's cute… So how is Gigi doing?"

"She's doing good. She's talking a lot more to everyone, and yes I do mean everyone now that she's settled a bit more."

"That's good."

"Yeah. She had a nightmare last night though."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah… She's got quite the set of lungs that girl." Lorelai giggled. "She even woke Rory from her slumber."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so she slept with Luke and me last night. I've got a little plan though."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I just hope it works."

"Your plans always work."

"Usually… Oh hey, did I tell you Luke and I have already decided on names?"

"No you didn't! Spill."

"Okay. William Lucas for a boy and Mia Jacqueline for a girl!"

"Yeah! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I never thought of Mia when I was thinking up names."

"I'm sure she understands."

"Yeah… I like those names though."

"Me too. They have a nice ring to them… especially with 'Danes' after them."

"Yeah… so does yours."

"I know! I can't wait, Sook! I'm so glad we're having our wedding so soon."

"Me too… Are you guys going to go on a honeymoon?"

"Oh I have no idea. I guess we could… Of course, I'd probably be starting morning sickness during it. Oh I hope we don't go on a cruise. It's okay as long as I don't throw up on Luke, right?"

They laughed. "Of course!"

A while later, in her office, Lorelai made a call to the Gilmore mansion. She hung up the first time because her mother answered. She called again and this time, some one who wasn't Emily answered the phone. "Hello? Gilmore residence."

"Hi, may I speak to Richard please?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"I believe you just did."

"What?"

"It's his biggest disappointment."

"Who?"

Lorelai sighed. "Lorelai, his daughter."

"Oh okay. I will go get him."

"Thank you."

A few moments later, Richard picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, dad."

"Lorelai, hello. I wasn't expecting a call from you today, was I?"

"No, not unless you're psychic."

"Oh… okay. What can I do for you?"

"Well… I have some news for you."

"Okay go on."

"I uh… I'm getting married."

"Oh well congratulations! To Luke, I presume?"

"You presume correctly, yes."

"Good for you, Lorelai."

"Thanks… there's something else too."

"What's that, Lorelai?"

"I'm um… pregnant."

"Oh… well then."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Is it Luke's?"

"Of course it's Luke's, dad! I don't sleep around."

"Of course. I'm sorry. Congratulations on that too."

"Thank you. You're invited to the wedding. I'm mailing invitations as soon as possible."

"Oh. When is it?"

"In a couple months."

"A couple months? Doesn't that seem a bit soon, Lorelai?"

"Well I want to do it before I have the baby."

"Of course… Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome… Oh and if you could pass this on to mom, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Lorelai…"

"Dad, please. You know I'm not talking to her right now."

"No, Lorelai. Either you tell her, or she can find out by the invitation."

Lorelai sighed. "Fine… Is she there now?"

"I believe she is."

"Can you hand her the phone?"

"Sure. Just a moment." Richard walked into the sitting room and handed Emily the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom."

"Lorelai?"

"No, this is your other daughter, Chelsea."

"I'm sorry, Lorelai. I'm just surprised that you called is all."

"Yeah well I have some things to tell you."

"Really? What things?"

"Luke and I are getting married."

Long pause.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes. I just thought there was more. You said 'things,' Lorelai; did you not?"

"I did. I just thought you'd want to comment on that first."

"Oh… Congratulations."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Thanks," she said, dragging out the 's' a little.

"You're welcome. What else is there, Lorelai?"

"Uh… I- I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Luke's?"

"Of course it's Luke's, mom! It's not like a sleep around."

"Well I don't know, Lorelai. I don't know how you and Luke are. You could be swingers."

"I don't know what surprises me more, the fact that you would think that about me or the fact that you know what swingers are… I think it's the latter."

"Well… Congratulations, Lorelai."

"Thanks, mom."

"When did you and Luke get engaged?"

"A couple days ago."

"I see."

"What, mom?"

"Nothing… It just doesn't surprise me that you waited before telling me."

"Mom, it's been two days! I've been busy."

"Uh huh."

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I do, Lorelai."

"I can't believe this. You don't believe me!"

"When's the wedding?"

"Way to change the subject."

"Lorelai, stop being so difficult and just tell me."

"It's in a couple months, mom."

"A couple months? That's ridiculous! It doesn't even give you enough time to plan!"

"Sure it does."

"Where's it being held?"

"At the inn."

"Who's going to be you minister?"

"Um… the only one we have in Stars Hollow, mom."

"Who's your bridesmaid? Your matron of honor?"

"Sookie and Rory, mom."

"Best man?"

"Jess."

"Jess? Are you honestly going to let that criminal in your wedding?"

"He's not a criminal, mom, and yes we are."

"Flower girl and ring barer?"

"Gigi and Davey."

"Davey… Sookie's child?"

"That's the one."

"I see."

"Can I hang up now?"

"I suppose."

"Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

A/N: You know what I realized a minute ago? Two of Luke's ex's make an actress's name. Anna Nicole (Smith). Isn't that interesting? How many of you would have made fun of me if I had spelled phone f-o-o-n? All of you? Thought so. Ha ha The biggest reason I've been writing so much today is that writing gives me comfort, and that's what I need right now. Thanks for reading! Please review… You know that already. Oh and if you haven't already, please review the last chapter too. Thanks!


	86. Stampin' Lickin' and Sealin'

She's _baaaa-ack_

This would have been out yesterday, but the thingy wasn't working.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places I use in this story except the ones I make up.

Okay so before you read, is anyone who reads this from Virginia? It was frikken HOT here yesterday! I had to walk home from my bus stop too… That doesn't sound too horrible to most people, but my stop is seven tenths of a mile from my house, and it was at least ninety-seven degrees…

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 86**

Lorelai went into the diner for her late afternoon/early night cup of coffee. She plopped down on the stool, put her elbows on the counter, and rested her chin in her hands. "Rough day?" Luke asked, sitting in the stool beside her. There was a lull at the diner.

"I had to talk to my mother."

"Oh. What for."

"Dad made me tell her our news. He just couldn't do it himself."

"Ah I see… How bad was it?"

"Well… When I told her I'm pregnant, she asked if it was yours."

"Really?"

"Yep… Then after I scolded her for it, she want on to say that she didn't know; you could be a swinger."

"Wow… Has she _met_ me?"

Lorelai laughed a little. "That's my mother for you. But yeah, she 'congratulated' us." When Lorelai said congratulated, she put it in air quotes.

"Well that was uh… nice of her?"

"I guess. So… you up to filling out a billion wedding invitations tonight?"

"We have to fill them out?"

"Well… no, but we have to lick, seal, and stamp the envelopes."

"Ah okay… How about I close up now, and we can just go home?"

"What about the diner?"

"Nobody's here."

"Well when they get here…"

"Then, they missed out. I have a licking, sealing, and stamping date with my fiancée… Dirty?"

Lorelai laughed. "Quite a bit, yeah."

"Jeez. I really should think before I speak."

"Yeah you should… well you never know… If the envelope… stuff date goes well…"

"Lorelai, Gigi and Rory will be home by the time we're done."

"I was just gonna say we could uh… mail them… tomorrow."

"Uh huh," Luke said, not believing her for a second.

"What? I was!"

"Yeah whatever, Lorelai."

"Gosh, Luke! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"After you."

"Oh yes, you're quite the gentleman."

"I know."

"Geesh, now who's confieten?"

"Would you please stop saying that?"

"Why? It's cute."

"It's cute the first time a three-year-old says it, not when a grown woman says it everyday."

Lorelai pretended to be insulted. "Luke! You don't think I'm cute?"

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, you know what I think about you."

"No I don't. I think you've been lying to me the entire time just so you could get lucky."

Luke's face turned red. "Lorelai!"

"What, Luke? Nobody else is here."

"Yeah well… the walls have ears."

"Well I certainly hope you clean them out occasionally."

Luke sighed, exasperated. "You can be extremely annoying sometimes."

"Yes well… That's one of the reasons you love me."

"Oh? And what are the other reasons?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you… and the walls because apparently they have ears."

"Lorelai…"

"Butch…" She mimicked.

"Don't call me that!"

"I didn't call you that."

"Call me what?"

"What?"

Luke laughed. "I finally confused Lorelai Gilmore instead of it being the other way around."

Lorelai gasped and put her hand on her chest. "Why, Luke Danes, you take that back right now!"

"Never."

"Well then it's a good thing you have no witnesses."

"Sure I do. The walls have ears."

"Please! Stop saying that."

"I didn't say that. I said 'the walls have ears.'"

"Lucas!"

"Jeez. Fine, I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"Yep… So you ready to go home now?"

"Sure am! I'm gonna lick me some envelopes!"

"Have you been sniffing the glue?"

"No!" She answered quickly, imitating offense.

"Let's go." Luke opened the door for her and locked up behind them before heading home with his woman for the night.

Luke and Lorelai got home just as Rory and Gigi were walking up the stairs. "Oh ladies, glad we caught ya."

"What do you need, mom?"

Lorelai smiled. "Is that any way to greet your favoritest mother?"

Gigi giggled. "Mommy! You're Rory's only mother."

"That's besides the point, hon."

"Oh…"

"So, Gigi, do you want to help me talk your sister into helping Luke and me do something_ really_ fun?"

"I wanna help too!"

"Okay, I guess you can help, but you have to get Rory to help too."

"Okay!" Gigi turned to Rory, wrapped her arms around Rory's legs, looked up at her and pouted. "Please, bestest sister? It'll be so much fun!"

Rory looked at her mother in disgust. "I can't believe you taught her that."

Lorelai smiled. "I know! She learned it so quickly too…"

"Alright, I'll help… What are we doing?"

"You two are going to seal _all_ these envelopes. Then, you'll give them to Luke and me, and we'll stamp them."

"Okay!"

"Mom! You're seriously going to make us lick all these?"

Lorelai pouted. "Well look at all the ones Luke and me did." Lorelai pointed to the tiny pile in front of her. "…Besides, the maid of honor is supposed to help with the wedding plans."

Rory sighed and sat down. "Yeah yeah…"

While sealing and stamping the envelopes, they shared light conversation. Gigi, being the cute and silly kid she was, stole a stamp from Lorelai and stuck it on her forehead. At first no one had noticed, but then Gigi started giggling. When they all looked up at her to see what was so funny, they laughed at the pig-tailed stamp-head in front of them. Lorelai grabbed her camera to take a picture. She got one of Gigi sticking out her tongue and another of Gigi trying to stick another stamp on Luke's forehead. She was reaching up toward his face, and his long arm was stretched out, his hand on Gigi's forehead holding her back. She eventually gave up and stuck it on Luke's hand instead.

"Well, since we're all here, I suppose it's time to have a chat."

"About what?"

"Why the dance marathon of course!"

Rory laughed as Luke groaned. "Oh goody," Luke said, sarcastically.

"Yeah goody!" Gigi mimicked Luke but with much more enthusiasm "…What's a dance marathon?"

"It's kind of like a _really_ long dance."

"Oh. Can I come?"

"Actually, honey, Ms. Patty is going to be watching you. You'll still be there, but instead of dancing, you'll get to watch us do it."

"Oh okay. Will Kirk be there?"

Lorelai looked at her funnily. "Uh… yeah he'll be there… Why?"

"He's funny!"

"If you say so… So um… anyways, Rory, is Jess still your partner?"

Rory nodded. "Last time I checked… which was a couple days ago because I like to bug him about it."

"Good. I think it may end up being up to you two."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm pregnant, and I'll be extra tired without my coffee since Luke's being a coffee nazi." Rory gasped and looked at Luke mock-angrily.

"What? I don't want our kid to have two heads."

"Luke, I don't have two heads."

"I know, but Lorelai got lucky with you. You never know what could happen this time."

"Oh yeah, Rory. Two-headed babies run in Luke's family."

Rory nodded, understandingly. "Ah I see."

"That's not it! I just don't want our kid to be coffee crazed like you two."

"Aw, come on, Luke! It's not all bad."

"Yeah! If it wasn't for my coffee addiction, we would never have met when we did."

"Yeah but we might have met a different way, and I would have been as afraid to ask you out because you wouldn't have been so… scary."

Lorelai scoffed. "I was _so _not scary!"

"Yeah okay…"

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, it will probably be up to you two."

"Okay. I'll try my hardest and make Jess stay."

"Good!"

"You know, Lorelai, I think we'll still have a shot."

"How?"

"Well… I'm used to being up early and staying up really late, and I may give you an exception and let you have a cup or two of coffee."

Lorelai smiled. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Yay! I love you!"

Luke laughed. "I had a feeling it was only for the coffee…"

Lorelai looked at him sympathetically. "Awe, poor Lukey…" She patted his knee.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Rachel said that she and Max are flying in early to finalize wedding plans and things."

"Oh! So we can talk them into entering too!"

"Exactly."

Rory laughed. "Wow, Luke, you're actually into this thing this year."

"Yeah well… I'm tired of Kirk bringing in that damn trophy every year." They all laughed, even Gigi even though she had no clue what they were talking about. She's just giggly like that.

"Well, it's getting late-ish, and I have to deal with Marilyn and possibly Jessica tomorrow, so I'm going to bed."

"Okay. Night, mom."

"Night, Rory. You ready for bed, Gigi?"

Gigi frowned and sighed heavily. "Okay…"

"Good. Go get changed, and I'll be there to tuck you in in a couple minutes."

"Kay." Gigi got up and started to go upstairs.

Lorelai stood up and walked over to Luke, who was now also standing. "Night, hon."

"I think I'm gonna head off to bed too, actually. I have to be well-rested to deal with my meat guy tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

"Night, Luke!"

"Goodnight, Rory. See you tomorrow."

Lorelai hugged her daughter before grabbing Luke's hand and leading him up the stairs. When they got to their room, Lorelai went to her closet and pulled out an old teddy bear. Luke gave her a puzzled look, and she explained to him. They went into Gigi's room to say goodnight and tuck her in. She was sitting on the edge of her bed. "You brush your teeth?"

She nodded. "Yep! And my hair too!"

"Good job!"

"Thank you!"

Lorelai pulled back the covers, and Gigi scooted underneath. "Night, mommy and Luke!"

"Hold on. Before you get all settled, I have something for you." Lorelai showed Gigi the bear she had been hiding behind her back.

"An old teddy bear?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yep, but not just any old teddy bear. This is Brad. I've had him since I was about your age."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. And now I want you to have him."

Gigi gasped. "Really?"

"Yep. Whenever I had a bad dream and got afraid of the dark, Brad protected me and made me feel better."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And now he'll do the same thing for you."

"Thanks, mommy!"

"You're very welcome. Now, you and Brad can protect each other."

"You don't need him anymore?"

"Nope! Not now that I have Luke." She looked over at him, and he smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Night, hon."

"Goodnight, mommy." Lorelai kissed her forehead. Luke walked over to her, said goodnight, and gave her a hug.

Gigi kissed his cheek and said, "Night, Uncle Luke."

Luke smiled. "Night, Gigi." He kissed her forehead, and she giggled.

"Your chin tickles."

Back in their bedroom, Luke and Lorelai had gotten ready for bed and were now cuddling together under the blankets. "That was really nice of you."

"Yeah well… Maybe now that she has him, she won't come in and wake us up whenever she has a bed dream."

Luke chuckled. "Good point."

"I'm full of 'em… That was nice of you too though, letting her call you Uncle Luke."

"Yeah well… she's a sweet kid. It's hard to say no to her."

Lorelai laughed. "You're going spoil ours to death."

Luke smiled and kissed her head. "Maybe just a little."

Lorelai pecked him on the lips. "I like the soft side of you, Luke."

Luke was glad the lights weren't on because he knew Lorelai would have made fun of him for blushing. "Uh huh…"

"Night, Luke."

"Night, Lorelai."

A/N: Yes, funnily and giggly are both real words. Oh and yes, I have a black teddy bear named Brad. I got him when I was… four. I named him after the guy who gave him to me. He's a cool little bear… never let me down. There was one thing I was never sure of though. Is he gay, or isn't he? He's a very manly bear except for the fact that he has a pink bow around his neck… Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! **_Please_** review!


	87. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 87**

The next morning, Lorelai was sitting at the counter waiting for Sookie. They were meeting for breakfast and a little girl talk. The bell above the door jingled, and Lorelai turned around and saw Sookie walk in. She waved her over, and Sookie walked in and sat on the stool next to Lorelai. "Hey!"

"Hey, Sook."

"Where's Gigi? Doesn't she usually come here in the mornings?"

"Oh yeah, she's with Rory at the Soda Shoppe."

"Oh okay… I'm guessing Luke doesn't know that."

"Are you kidding? If Luke knew I let her go there for breakfast, he'd kill me!"

"Won't he see them through the window."

Lorelai shook her head. "I told them to make sure they stayed away from the window."

"Very smart move," Sookie said, nodding.

"I thought so." The bell above the door chimed again. When they turned to see who it was, they saw a rather handsome man walk in. He stopped, looking around for a seat. "Wow. If looks could kill I'd totally be dead right now because that man is _gorgeous_."

Sookie nodded. "Uh huh."

"Gee thanks."

Sookie and Lorelai turned back around and saw Luke looking at them with a not-so-amused look on his face. Lorelai regarded him, guiltily. "Hi, Lukey! You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah okay."

"I do! I really do! If you want, I can prove it to you right here right now on this very counter." she smacked the counter with her right hand as if to emphasize.

"Lorelai!"

"What? I'm just trying to show how much I care!"

"Well show some one else."

"What?"

"I don't know. Are you gonna eat or what?"

"Nah, we just came for the eye candy." Luke looked at her, impatiently. "Heh heh… Just kidding, Luke! I'll have pancakes, bacon, and a chocolate milkshake."

"Sookie?"

"Same but coffee instead of the milkshake."

"Got it." Luke turned and went into the kitchen to get their breakfast started.

As Luke walked away, the handsome stranger walked over and sat next to Lorelai. Sookie motioned for Lorelai to look beside her. When she did, she looked back at Sookie and smiled. Then, she mouthed 'He smells good,' and Sookie giggled. Lorelai turned back to the strange, nice-smelling man sitting beside her. "Hi."

The man turned and looked at her, surprised. "Uh… hi."

"So uh… Are you new here… to the town?"

"Not really… I'm just kind of passing through."

"Oh okay… I was just uh… wondering why I'd never seen you before."

"Oh. Well there's your answer."

"Yep…"

"So uh… What's your name?"

"Oh. My name's Lo-"

"Lorelai, food's ready."

Lorelai turned back to look at Luke who was looking at her knowingly. "Thanks, Luke."

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Just did."

"Lorelai…"

"Okay alright! Jeez…" She turned back to the mysterious man. "I'll be right back." He smiled and nodded, so she got up and followed Luke to the storage room. "What's up?"

"What's up?"

"I asked you first."

"Lorelai, this relationship isn't gonna work if you flirt with every 'gorgeous' guy who sits by you," he said, mimicking her adjective from earlier.

"What? Luke, I wasn't flirting! I was just being nice."

"It looked like flirting to me!"

"Luke, I swear! I was _not_ flirting with that guy… I don't even know his name!" Luke scoffed. Lorelai walked closer to him, took his hands in hers, and looked deep into his eyes. "Luke. I'm marrying you. I'm pregnant with _your_ kid. I _love_ _you_. I wasn't flirting with him. I was just seeing who he was, and if it makes you happy, I won't talk to any men anymore. I… I'll even fire all my male employees and hire a bunch of woman if you want."

"No, that… That's not what I want."

"Good because Michel and Jackson wouldn't be too happy about that… neither would Sookie since that also means less moola for her family, but Michel could count as a woman… He's meterosexual."

"Do what now?"

"Nothing…"

"I'm sorry. I just get jealous sometimes. It's still hard for me to believe that out of _all_ the men in the world, you picked me."

"Well that could have something to do with the fact that I don't speak all the languages in the world, but yeah, I did pick you, and I'd always pick you. In front of everyone else, I pick you. Well… except Rory and probably Gigi, but other than that…" Luke cut her off with a soft, meaningful kiss.

"Sorry I got freaked out."

"It's okay. You're forgiven. Now can I go back to my breakfast? Your kid's hungry."

Luke smiled. "Kay." He kissed the tip of his fingers then placed his hand on Lorelai's belly. Lorelai smiled at the gesture and kissed his cheek. She walked back to her seat with a Cheshire cat smile plastered on her face. "Sorry about that," she said to both the tourist and Sookie. The man nodded.

"So what was that all about?" Sookie asked, thinking it was strange to see Luke go in with such a serious look on his face and then see Lorelai come out with a huge smile.

"Luke just got a little jealous. No biggie."

"Ah okay."

Luke walked back out, refilled Sookie's coffee and took the guest's order. "Can I help you?"

The man squinted at Luke for a moment. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't remember me."

"What?" Luke looked at him for a moment and squinted the same way the man had at him before. He smiled. "Eddie?"

"Ah so you do remember."

"Yeah. Wow. Hey, man! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Yeah! It's been quite a while."

"How have you been?"

"Alright… I've been pretty good."

"Good."

"Yeah… How about you?"

"I'm doing great… engaged."

"Luke Danes? Engaged? To who?"

"Well you're sitting right next to her."

Eddie looked to his right. An older woman, about sixty or so, was sitting next to him eating a fruit salad and reading _Country Homes_ magazine. "Luke," he whispered, "no offense or anything, but isn't she a little… _old?_"

Luke and Lorelai laughed. "Not her, you idiot!"

"Oh to my left?" When Luke nodded, Eddie turned to Lorelai and looked her up and down. Lorelai looked at Luke with a bemused expression on her face, her mouth opened slightly. Luke shrugged. "Hello again. Lorelai, was it?"

Lorelai smiled. "Hey. Yeah. Nice to meet you, Eddie."

"You too."

"This is my best friend Sookie," Lorelai said, pointing to Sookie.

"Hello, Sookie."

"Hi! I'm married."

He looked at Lorelai, confused then back to Sookie. "Okay… congratulations."

Sookie giggled. "Oh… Thank you."

Eddie nodded and turned back to Luke. "So uh… We should catch up sometime, man."

"Yeah, definitely. Uh… Why don't you come to our place for dinner tonight? You are going to be here tonight right?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be here. Dinner sounds good."

"Good." Luke grabbed a napkin and scribbled something on it. "That's our address. Come by around seven I guess." He looked at Lorelai who nodded in return.

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Alright… So did you want something?"

He checked his watch. "Just a coffee and donut to go please."

"Okay." Luke filled a to-go cup with coffee and handed it to him. "On the house."

Eddie smiled. "Thanks. See you later."

"Yeah, see ya." Luke gave him a small wave, and Eddie left the diner.

Lorelai and Sookie watched Eddie leave then turned back to Luke. "So… old friend?"

"Yeah. He was one of my best friends… he was on the track team with me."

"Oh… So he got to call you Butch?"

"Jeez… Eat your breakfast."

"Fine…"

Luke asked Caesar to close the diner that evening and went home early to prepare dinner. Lorelai got home a little after Luke and followed the delicious scent to the kitchen where Luke was chopping something green. She waited for him to put the knife down before she said anything. "Hey, burger boy."

Luke jumped then turned to look at her. "I could have cut my fingers off."

"I waited for you to put the knife down!"

"Gee, how thoughtful."

"I thought it was."

Luke smiled and walked over to her. "Hi," he said before kissing her.

"Hey. What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs, broccoli, and garlic bread."

"Wow… I hope he's not planning on going out with a girl after dinner… Garlic breath and broccoli in your teeth, total turn-off." Luke laughed and kissed her again. "Mm… I love having you here."

"I love being here."

"Good… you know, I think I might just keep you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep!"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good! I'm going to go change."

"You look fine."

Lorelai sighed. "Luke, I don't want to look fine. I want to look radiant! Besides, these are icky work clothes. I can't wear icky work clothes while we have a guest over for dinner."

"You don't have to look radiant, you know…"

"Not bad… now restate that into something better."

Luke laughed. "Um… You already look radiant, you know."

Lorelai smiled and kissed him. "Better! I'm still going to change though."

"Okay whatever…"

"Hey where are the girls?"

"Oh. I sent them out to get ice cream, so we have some for dessert."

"They're going to Taylor's _again_?"

"What?"

"Nothing… We're having ice cream for dessert?"

"Yeah. I told them to pick a few flavors."

"You do know that they're coming back with a really chocolaty one, a coffee flavored one, and vanilla for you, right?"

"I guess I didn't really think about that."

"Yeah… and Roy will insist on getting whipped cream and sprinkles… Of course Gigi will agree because she'll do anything if Rory asks her to."

"Well I only gave them but so much money."

"They're young and beautiful. They'll find a way to get money if they need it."

"Gigi's three."

"Yeah. That's how they bring in the old people."

"Geez…"

"Okay, now I'm really going to change."

Luke smiled as he watched her saunter out of the kitchen. A little bit later, Rory and Gigi walked into the kitchen with a couple grocery bags. "Hey, Luke."

"Hey. What'd ya pick?"

"Well… Double fudge brownie for Gigi, mom, and me, coffee for mom and me, and vanilla for you… Hopefully Eddie will like one of the three." Luke just nodded, surprised at how well Lorelai knew Rory. _Then again, she did raise her… _"We also got chocolate syrup, caramel, whipped cream, and sprinkles, rainbow and chocolate."

"Well… good."

Rory laughed. "I'm going to go change."

"You look fine."

"Luke, I've worn this outfit all day. I can't wear it in front of company."

"Geez…" _Like mother, like daughter._ After Rory walked into her room, Luke looked at Gigi. "Do you need to change too?" She shook her head. "Good. Do you want to help me?" She nodded, excitedly. "Kay. Push that chair over here."

She did as she was told and slowly pushed on the back of the chair, sliding it to where Luke was pointing. She giggled as Luke picked her up and stood her on the chair. "I'm not apposed to stand on chairs, Uncle Luke!" She giggled again.

"You can tonight, special occasion."

"Okay! What should I do?"

"You see this pot?" He pointed to the pot with the tomato sauce in it, and she nodded. "Very carefully, I want you to stir it. Be really careful though, so you don't burn yourself."

"Okay!" Luke handed Gigi a wooden spoon, and she slowly started to stir the sauce.

"You good?"

She nodded. "Yep!"

"Okay." Luke went back to chopping the herbs then poured them into the pot Gigi was stirring. "Make sure you get that mixed in there."

"Okay." Luke watched as Gigi carefully stirred the sauce, watching thoroughly, making sure she got everything mixed up. Luke felt like some one was watching him and turned his head only to see Lorelai was watching them intently, adoringly. She smirked at him and walked out of the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome! The more I get, the faster I normally write (especially if I get more than eleven! Remember 900 is the goal! Haha)… I guess it gives me more motivation or something like that. Hope you enjoyed it!


	88. Revelations

Jany- Sorry I didn't reply last time. I kind of… forgot… Yeah so anyway, thanks a bunch! I'm glad you had fun at the concert thing.

I'd have had this up yesterday, but my head gets weirder than usual when I'm sick.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 88**

Lorelai walked over and answered the door. "Hey, Eddie. Come on in."

"Thanks." Lorelai stepped aside, and Eddie walked in. "Nice place."

"Thank you… Well… dinner's not ready yet, so I guess you can just uh… sit in the living room and make yourself at home. Oh and my daughter and… kind of other daughter are here as well. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine. The more people here, the more who get to hear embarrassing stories about Luke. Oh here, I brought some wine." He handed her the bottle.

"I heard that!" Luke shouted from the kitchen, which cause Lorelai and Eddie to laugh.

Lorelai smiled and took the bottle. "Thanks. I'll take it to the kitchen. You can just uh… sit and watch TV or something."

"Alright thanks."

"Oh! Do you want a drink? We have beer, water, milk, juice, and some weird type of tea that only Luke drinks."

Eddie laughed. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay. Make yourself at home." Lorelai smiled and took the wine into the kitchen. She set the bottle down on the counter. "He brought wine."

"I see that."

"He brought wine, and I can't drink it." She pouted.

"I'm sorry… I went out and bought you something earlier though."

She smiled. "_Really? _What? What? What?" Luke laughed and went to the cupboard. He pulled out a small box, and Lorelai smiled when she saw. "You bought me hot chocolate!" Luke nodded. "Luke, it's unhealthy, and you bought me hot chocolate."

He nodded again. "Yeah. I felt bad that you couldn't have your coffee everyday, so I figured I'd just get you this, so you'd still have something unhealthy to drink."

"Hey, mister! Hot chocolate isn't completely unhealthy! It has water and or milk in it!" Luke chuckled and shook his head. "Hey… Where's Gigi?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! She went to the bathroom when you were answering the door."

"Oh okay… Well I'm going to go keep Eddie company, so he doesn't get bored and leave."

"Scaring him won't make him stay either…"

"Hey! It's not my fault that some people just don't understand!"

"Yeah okay." Lorelai scoffed and turned to walk away. She yelped and hopped a little when Luke smacked her butt with a kitchen towel. She looked back and grinned at him then walked back into the living room.

When she got to the doorway, she smiled. Gigi had somehow talked Eddie into playing with Ken while she played with Barbie. Eddie looked up and saw Lorelai. He gave her an unsure grin. "Is it weird that I'm almost enjoying this."

Lorelai giggled. "Nah, she just has this strange aura that draws people in."

"Ah okay then… I bet she could never get Luke to do this though."

"Well…"

"Really?"

"Yeah once… He was really tired though, so I think he just did it, so she'd get bored with him and do something else."

"Yeah, sounds like him."

"You're daughter's cute though."

"Please tell me you're talking about Gigi."

"Yeah…"

"Okay… Well she's not really my daughter… She calls me mommy, and she's going to be with us for quite a while, but she's not technically mine, or maybe she technically is mine? I don't know."

"Yeah! My daddy got putted in time-out, so now mommy and Uncle Luke have been watching me."

"Uncle Luke? So she's Liz's kid then?"

Lorelai laughed. "No. She's my ex's kid, but as she said before, he's in uh… time out."

He nodded. "Oh I gotcha."

"Yeah…"

"So um… How long have you and Luke been dating?"

"Um… well… not too long, but we've known each other for years."

"Oh okay. You know, it's a good thing Luke told me you two are engaged, or I probably would have asked you out."

"Oh… well that would have been embarrassing."

He smiled widely, blushing slightly. "Yes it would." Lorelai laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking about what Luke would have done if you had asked me out."

"Oh yeah… That wouldn't have been good."

"No, probably not. There's a lot of muscle underneath all that flannel."

"Uh… huh…"

"Rory!" Gigi shouted when Rory walked into the living room.

"Hey, Gigi. What are you doing?"

"Me and Eddie is playing Barbie and Ken! He's silly."

"Oh… okay."

"Eddie, this is my daughter Rory."

"Daughter? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you, Rory."

"You too… So uh, Gigi, why don't you give Eddie here a break and go wash up for dinner soon. Luke said it's going to be ready soon."

"Okay." She pouted and went to the bathroom.

"Sorry she suckered you into playing. She asked to play, but I was working on something."

"Oh, that's okay. It wasn't too bad."

"Hey, guys," Luke said from the doorway, "dinner's ready, so I guess you can come in and get settled."

"Sounds good."

They all stood up and waited for the other to go into the kitchen. "After you," Eddie said, motioning with his hand for Lorelai to go ahead. Lorelai smiled and led them into the kitchen.

"Hey, babe. Where do you want us to sit?"

"Lorelai, don't call me that in public." Luke blushed.

"Why not? It's cute."

"Yeah, Luke! It's cute. Let her call you Babe."

Lorelai smiled again. "Thank you, Eddie." He nodded.

"Geez… Just sit anywhere."

"Okay." Lorelai walked right behind Luke, whose back was turned to her at the moment, and sat down 'Indian-style' right behind him. He turned around and almost tripped over her.

"Geez, Lorelai! At the table. Anywhere at the table!"

Lorelai sighed. "Oh so now you tell me…"

"Get up."

"But I just sat down!"

"Lorelai…"

"Luke…"

"You're acting like a three-year-old."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Lorelai laughed. "Now who's acting like a three-year-old?" Luke sighed, exasperated and picked Lorelai up. He sat her down in a chair at the table.

"Sit there."

"Fine!"

"Sorry about her, Eddie. She gets like this sometimes."

"I think it's funny. She really knows how to push your buttons."

"Yeah…" Luke carried the remaining dishes to the table then sat at the head of it. Lorelai was sitting to his left, Eddie at his right, and Rory beside him.

When Gigi walked back into the living room and saw that no one was in there, she got nervous. She called out. "Hello?"

"In here, hon!" Lorelai called to her from the kitchen. Gigi walked in, teary-eyed. "Gigi, what's wrong."

She sniffled a little. "Nothing… I thought you left."

"Awe, honey come here." Gigi walked over to her, and Lorelai lifted Gigi into her lap, hugging her close. "Gigi, we'd never do that to you."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise."

"Okay."

Lorelai reached beside her and pulled out the chair. "Here. Sit next to me."

"Kay." Gigi climbed off of Lorelai's lap and onto the chair.

Dinner went by well. Lorelai explained to Eddie why she couldn't drink wine, or any other alcoholic beverage, even her beloved coffee. They chatted about how Luke and Eddie first met. Apparently, they had met as rivals on the track team and eventually became friends. "Hey, Luke, do you remember that Rachel girl?"

"Um… yeah."

"How long did you guys last?"

"Oh, you know… Off and on for a while."

Eddie laughed. "Remember how you two got together?"

"Yeah… You were a cocky jerk who always followed her around, so I asked her out because I knew you'd leave her alone if I was dating her."

"Yep… You two seemed to get pretty close too."

"Yeah we did."

"I wonder how she's doing now. She was a nice girl, hot."

"Actually she's um… living in California now. With her fiancé."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's weird. Max, her fiancé was, at one point in time, Lorelai's fiancé, but they didn't work out. They're coming back to Stars Hollow for the wedding."

"Oh. That's cool."

"Yeah… speaking of which, I was wondering if you wanted to um… be my groomsman at my and Lorelai's wedding."

"Really? Out of everyone in this town, you pick me?"

"Well yeah. I mean I'm not exactly the most social guy in the world."

"This I know."

"So what do you say?"

"Yeah sure. I'll do it."

"Cool. Thanks, man."

"No problem."

Lorelai spoke up. "Before you get yourself completely attached to doing this, we should probably tell you that we invited Max and Rachel."

"Oh okay. That's fine. It'll give Rachel and me some time to catch up."

"Yeah… So uh... How about you, Eddie? You have a woman in your life?"

"I did… It was pretty serious, but she broke up with me."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Why'd she break up with you?"

"I don't know. I guess she just wanted more from me… like a proposal or something."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I wasn't ready for it then."

"Are you now?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Oh hey, Gigi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you almost ready to go to bed?"

Gigi pouted. "But I wanna stay up and talk to Eddie!"

"_Okay_, but if you stay up tonight, you have to go to bed extra early tomorrow."

"But we're apposed to watch a movie tomorrow night!"

"That's exactly why you should got to bed now, so you can stay up tomorrow."

"Fine!" She climbed out of her chair and walked over to Rory. "Night, Rory."

"Night, Gigi."

"Goodnight, Eddie. It was nice to meet you."

"You too, Gigi. Sleep well."

"Kay." Then she walked to Luke. "Goodnight, Uncle Luke. Thanks for letting me help with dinner."

"Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome."

Gigi started to walk towards the stairs. Lorelai called out to her. "Night, Gigi!" Gigi just stomped up the stairs and went to her room. "Wow. Completely snubbed."

Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand. "She'll cool down."

"Yeah. I'll go check on her in a little bit. Sorry about that interruption. Where were we?"

"I was telling you all why she broke up with me."

"Right, of course."

Before he could stop himself, Luke blurted out. "That kind of reminds me of why Rachel left the last time."

"How so?"

Luke looked at Rory then gave Lorelai a quick uncertain glance, hoping she'd catch it. "Um, Rory? Could you do me a favor and check on Gigi for me?"

"Yeah sure." Rory excused herself from the table before heading upstairs, not noticing that it was really a maneuver to get her from the table.

Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand and thanked her with his eyes. She nodded back at him. "Well she left because she didn't think I was ready to commit fully to her yet… because I was still in love with some one else."

"Who?"

Lorelai looked confused. "Yeah. Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. She told me not to wait too long to tell you too."

"Wow, so even she could tell…"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that… Rory could tell that you had a thing for me. So did Sookie… and Babette… Ms. Patty, Kirk, my mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I just thought they were all nuts. Because they really are a little."

"True… I always had trouble admitting it to myself, and everyone in town already knew."

Eddie cleared his throat. "Excuse me, guys. Um… sorry to interrupt your little uh revelation, but it's getting late, and I should probably get going."

"Oh of course. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Where are you staying?"

"Oh this nice little inn in town. It's got to be one of the nicest places in town well besides the fact that that French guy works there."

Lorelai laughed, knowing exactly what he was talking about, but she decided to play dumb. "Sounds nice. What's it called?"

"Um… The Dragonfly Inn, I think. You know it?"

"Oh yeah, I know it quite well… like I know the back of my hand."

"Oh good. You know some one who works there or something?"

"I know everyone who works there, so yes… I co-own it with my best friend."

"Oh wow. Well it's a really nice place."

"So I've heard."

Eddie laughed. "Yeah… I'll see you guys later."

"Okay. I'll probably see you around the inn."

"Yeah. Bye, Eddie. Come by the diner tomorrow." Lorelai gave him a pointed look, so he added, "after you eat breakfast at the Dragonfly." Lorelai smiled.

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

Rory came back down the stairs just as Lorelai closed the door. "Did Eddie just leave?"

"Yeah. He says bye."

"Okay… Oh, Mom, Gigi wants to talk to you upstairs."

"Okay, thank you." Rory nodded, and Lorelai walked up the stairs.

Back downstairs, Luke was giving Rory an interesting look. "What's that all about?"

"What? Gigi?" Luke nodded. "She wanted to apologize about how she acted after dinner."

"Oh okay. Sweet girl, that kid."

"Yeah."

_**In Gigi's Room…**_

Lorelai walked into Gigi's room. Gigi was sitting up in her bed, hugging Brad to her chest, obviously waiting for Lorelai. "Hey. Rory said you wanted to talk to me." Gigi nodded. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry about the way I acted after dinner."

"Oh, hon, that's okay."

"No it wasn't. I was mean and ingored you."

"Ingored?"

"Yeah… I pretended to not hear you and stomped up the stairs."

"Oh ignored… It's okay, Gigi. You were just a little upset. I know you didn't mean it."

"Okay."

"Thanks for apologizing though."

Gigi smiled. "You're welcome!"

"Here, let me tuck you in." Lorelai pulled back the covers, and Gigi sank down to the bed. "You want to be squished in tight?" Gigi nodded, and Lorelai tucked the sheets in. "There. Snug as a bug in a rug."

Gigi giggled. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, hon. Goodnight," Lorelai said, starting to walk out of the room.

"Goodnight, Mommy, I love you."

Lorelai paused at the doorway, surprised at the young girl's last words. She looked at Gigi and smiled. "Love you too, Gigi." She walked out of the room and got herself ready for bed.

A/N: And there's chapter 88! Hope you enjoyed it. I'd say something quirky, but my brain hurts, and I haven't been feeling my best. Thanks for reading and all the awesome reviews! I love you guys as much as I love pies! …Which is a lot depending on what kind of pie it is… Please review!


	89. Because of You

Kim- I don't know why I keep forgetting to reply to some people… Sorry about that though.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 89**

The next morning, at the inn, Lorelai had to man the desk for a while because Michel was… well he was being Michel. She saw Eddie walking out of the kitchen and starting to head toward the door. "What? You don't even say hi?"

He turned and looked to where the voice had come from with a bewildered look on his face. He smiled when he saw Lorelai smirking back at him. "Oh sorry, Lorelai, I didn't even see you there."

"Exactly what a woman likes to hear."

Eddie laughed. "That could be one of my problems with women, huh?"

Lorelai nodded. "Could be…" Just then, one of Lorelai's nightmares walked into the inn. "Ah crap!" Eddie gave her a confused look. "Excuse me a second please." He nodded and watched Lorelai walked over to the uninvited guest. "Marilyn! I thought I told you not to come here anymore."

"Huh… I don't remember."

"Well then I'm saying it again. Get out and stay out!"

"You see, Lorelai, that's going to be kind of hard since I'm in the wedding that's going to be held here, and the meetings are held here, so I kind of _have _to be here."

"Schedule the meetings somewhere else."

"Oh… you mean like Luke's?"

"Oh my God! You're just like my mother. If they had an Olympic team for that whack-a-mole game, you two would _so _be on it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Of course, you'd have to tone down the language a bit, or my mother would probably smack you with a mallet… on second thought, go ahead and cuss all you want."

"No wonder Luke's marrying you!"

"What?"

"He wanted to find some one dumber than him, so he would feel better about himself."

"Oh! Third thought, maybe she could just give me the mallet and just pay me to hit you for her… Now I can say that it wouldn't bring me pleasure as well because it _really_ would. I wouldn't even make her pay me. I'd just let her keep it for whoever the maid of the week is."

"You're crazy."

"You're talking to me, annoying me actually."

"Yes well, that's what I live for."

"Well you've done your job, so why aren't you de-"

"Marilyn, is that you?" Eddie interrupted Lorelai before she said something they both knew she'd feel bad about later, no matter how horrible the woman was.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Eddie Haskins, from high school. Remember? You had that huge crush on me, and got really jealous of Rachel because "A," I fell for her and "B," so did Luke."

"Yeah sure, but I got him back."

Lorelai butted in. "You aren't getting him back this time!"

Marilyn was grinning now, happy to have pushed Lorelai's buttons. "Sure I will. It's only a matter of time before he comes back to me. He's only dating you because you remind him of me. We both have the pout. We both have pretty, blue eyes, and you're almost as stubborn as me."

"I am _nothing_ like you! I don't attack men, making their lips bleed like a vampire. I don't chase after men who no longer have feelings for me. I don't try and steel men from women even though they are engaged."

"Weren't you the whore who slept with your daughter's dad while he was engaged to another woman?"

"No! I'm not a whore… How the hell do you know about that?"

"I know people."

"Yeah, the voices inside your demented head."

"You're one to talk."

"Yeah I am!" Lorelai took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I can't believe I'm about to say this because it's going to make me sound more like my mother than I've ever wanted to, but this is _my_ place of business, and _you_ have no right talking to me like that. Get out of my inn."

"See? There's another thing. We both have issues with our parents, and I own a store."

"Get out!" Lorelai screamed at her. Then, turning around, Lorelai went to her office and slammed the door behind her, making a mental note to thank Luke for fixing it. As the day went on, she thought more and more about what Marilyn had said. Her pregnancy hormones must kicked in because the more she thought about it, the more she started believing that Luke would eventually leave her for Marilyn. When she got home that late afternoon, she went upstairs, changed, and came back down to find Rory and Gigi on the couch. "Hey, ladies."

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, mommy! Wanna watch Sponge Bob with us?"

"I think I'm just going to go into the kitchen and have some hot chocolate. Then, I'll go out and get our things for the movie tonight."

"Okay!"

Gigi didn't seem to notice Lorelai was in a funk, but Rory knew better. "You okay, mom?

Lorelai's head shot up. "Fine. I'm fine."

"Okay…" Rory could tell Lorelai was lying but didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't push it.

After Lorelai had gone to Doose's to get the movie snacks, she decided to go for some ice cream at the Soda Shoppe. Luke saw her through the window and knocked on it to get her attention. When Lorelai look over to him, he gestured for her to go to the diner. She slowly nodded and began to walk out. Luke greeted her when she came in. "Hey." He pecked her on the lips, noticing that she didn't kiss him back with as much… enthusiasm than usual.

"Hey."

"What's wrong? You seem upset."

Lorelai sighed and just came out with it. "Are you going to get bored with me and get back together with Marilyn soon?"

"What?" Luke laughed a little and then realized she wasn't laughing with him. "You're serious." She nodded. "You're serious?"

"Yeah… I was talking to her today an-"

"Whoa! Lorelai, you know I hate that woman about as much as you do."

"Things change, Luke… Apparently she did."

"Sure things change, but I don't change. My feelings for you will _never_ change. Lorelai, I've loved you for eight years, okay? I've lived here my whole life. I've never once put up a flier in this diner… except for when you talk me into it." That registered a smile from Lorelai. "Lorelai, if there is one I don't do in this world, it is change… No wait. That's a lie. I have changed. My feelings for you have changed."

Lorelai was frowning now, on the brink of tears. "Really? Luke, if you don't love me anymore, then we should just end this right now."

"No, no that's not what I meant at all… My feelings have changed because… because I love you more and more every time I'm with you, every time I think about you. I have changed because of you. I'm better because of you. That's the only thing I've changed."

"Yeah?"

Luke stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug. At first she didn't react, but soon she was squeezing him tight at his waist. If it were anyone else in the world, Luke would have complained. "Yes. Lorelai, what brought this on? I know it couldn't have just been Marilyn."

Lorelai smiled. "She was part of it… I think maybe my hormones are kicking in."

"Ah yes, pregnancy stuff."

Lorelai laughed. "Yep… pregnancy stuff."

"So now you're going to be even more insane than usual?"

"Hey!" She slapped his chest, playfully then giggled. "Probably."

"Oh goody."

She smiled. "It's all part of the process, Babe."

Luke blushed. "Lorelai! Don't call me that here."

"Aw come on, Luke, you're going to make me cry again."

"Jeez."

"Hey. Don't you think that if some one is insane, it should mean that they're sane? It's like saying we're in sync."

"So what? We're sync?"

"…Sure. I think we should call 'insane' people unsane." Lorelai used air quotes when she said insane, making Luke roll his eyes.

"Jeez. Go home, crazy lady."

Lorelai laughed. "Okay. I have me a movie to watch with a couple yougins… oh and Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come home a little early? I may have spilled some hot chocolate on the floor."

Luke sighed. "And you just left it there?"

"Well… yes."

He sighed again. "Why am I living with you again?" She smiled and kissed him. "Oh. That."

Lorelai laughed. "And if that doesn't convince you…" She grabbed his hand and placed his palm on her belly. Luke smiled and rubbed it a little before taking it off. "Now I gotcha!"

"Yeah yeah…"

When Luke got home, he came in through the kitchen, knowing there would be a sticky mess he needed to clean up. When Gigi heard the door close, she knew Luke was home and got up to greet him. He hugged her then nicely told her to get off the floor because he needed to mop it. She moved a little, and Luke began to fill the bucket. When the bucket was full and the mop was in hand, he turned and saw that Gigi was still in the kitchen. "Gigi, I need to mop the floor in here. If you want to watch, just go stand on the carpet and watch from the doorway."

"I'm not a police man! I'm a princess!"

"What?" He heard Lorelai and Rory laughing hysterically in the other room and saw Gigi giggling and give them a thumbs-up. "Lorelai, what is she talking about?"

"It's part of the movie, Luke."

"You rub off on her too easily."

"What? It was funny!"

"Gigi," Luke kneeled down and talked to her quietly. "Did they put you up to this?" He pointed into the other room.

Gigi looked over at Lorelai and Rory who were shaking their heads. "They who?" Lorelai and Rory started laughing again.

"Geez… Just go finish the movie, okay, Gigi?"

"Okay!" Gigi skipped into the living room and squished in on couch between Rory and Lorelai. Luke watched as Lorelai gave Gigi a high-five and shook his head.

When he was done mopping, Luke walked into the living room on his way up the stairs. "Hey, Luke. You wanna watch with us?"

"Actually I was just gonna go upstairs and change."

"Come one, Luke. Please?" The three girls on the couch pouted almost simultaneously.

"That's really creepy." The three girls looked at each other then giggled when they realized they had all done the same thing.

"I feel so influential." Lorelai smiled. "Seriously though, Luke, you have to watch it. Arnold Schwartzenager is in it!" Luke still hesitated. "Please? It's getting to the action-y part."

Luke sighed and bowed his head. As he started to walk over, Lorelai said "yes" and did that thing with her arm where it looks like she's elbowing something. Rory moved to the other chair, and Gigi climbed into Lorelai's lap and cuddled into her. Luke sat next to Lorelai and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. When the movie was over, Gigi was asleep, her head nestled into Lorelai's neck. Rory had gotten tired earlier and went to bed. "You ready for bed too?"

Luke nodded and stood up. He took Gigi from Lorelai's arms and carried her upstairs as Lorelai turned off the TV and cleaned up a little. Lorelai met Luke in Gigi's room and help him change her clothes and tuck her in. When they got to their room, Luke used the bathroom while Lorelai got changed then vice-versa. They met up in bed and kissed each other softly. "Tonight was fun," Lorelai said, groggily.

Luke smiled. "Yeah it was. It was nice."

"It was a family."

"Our family."

"That sounds nice."

"It will be nice… Hey, Lorelai, do you want to know?"

"Know what?"

"What the sex of our baby is, do you want to know?"

"I don't know… Do you?"

"It's up to you. I'll agree to whichever you want."

"Okay then, yeah, yeah I want to know."

"Good. Me too." Luke kissed Lorelai's forehead, and as he pulled back, she pulled his head in for a proper kiss on the lips. The kiss grew more passionate, and soon, clothes were coming off. "Lorelai," Luke breathed between kisses, "are you she we should be doing this when you… you know?" Not waiting for an answer, he started to kiss along her jaw then down her neck.

Lorelai moaned. "You mean when I have a bun in the oven?"

He pulled his head up for a moment to look at her face. "Uh… yeah." He started to kiss her neck again, now getting more involved.

"No, I don't know." She moaned again, louder this time. "I still did it with Chris before I knew I was pregnant with Rory though, and she turned out okay."

"True."

"Yeah… plus, it'll be a bit hard to stop right now."

Luke smiled into her collarbone. "I'm glad you agree."

"Mommy?" Luke almost fell off the bed at the surprise of hearing another voice in the room. Gigi saw what they were doing and started to leave the room. "Sorry. I'll go back to bed."

Lorelai spoke up. "No, hon., it's okay. Come on in." She said as she covered herself with Luke's handy dandy flannel, which was conveniently hanging on the bedpost right next to her head. Luke was now sitting against the headboard, blanket and pillow covering his lap.

"Okay." Gigi walked back in, and Lorelai helped her onto the bed.

"What's wrong, Gigi?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight. I didn't get to earlier, and it felt… funny."

"Oh okay." Lorelai reached over and pulled Gigi to her for a hug, which Gigi returned happily. They exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Mommy."

"Night, Gigi."

Then, Gigi crawled over to Luke who quickly caught her before she got to his lap. He hugged her, and Gigi hugged him back and kissed his cheek. He kissed her forehead, and Gigi giggled. "Your whiskers still tickle, Uncle Luke."

He smiled. "Night, Gigi… Don't be afraid to come in here, okay? It might have been different with your daddy, but you can come in here whenever you need something. Just… make sure you knock first."

"Okay, Thanks Uncle, Luke."

"No problem."

"Night, guys. Love you."

"You too," They replied. They watched Gigi walked out of the room and quietly close the door behind her.

Lorelai was smiling when Luke looked at her. "What?"

"Did you notice she brought Brad in here when she came?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess she's afraid of the dark."

"Guess so… I'll go out tomorrow and buy some nightlights for her room and the hallways."

"Thanks, Luke." Lorelai leaned over and kissed him soundly.

"You still want to?"

"Well seeing act all _daddy_ kinda turned me on."

"Oh really?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Yeah." Luke chuckled and leaned back over to kiss her.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Sorry I wasn't able to get it up yesterday, but now it has a much much better ending. I guess it worked out for the best, and it's about 500 words longer. Please review, and I'll reply to you! It's good system we've got going here. It should have a name… Oh! It can be a review/reply game! Haha ANYWAYS… Thanks again for reading! Oh and if you want to know what happens next chapter… ask a psychic.


	90. Mr Nice Guy

Georgia- Sorry my reply didn't show up before. I typed it in, but I don't know what happened to it. Thanks for reading! I'm glad you liked it. The dance marathon will be written in next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews, you… reviewers!

Three words: ninety chapters… tired.

Sorry for the wait, everyone!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 90**

Lorelai woke up early the next morning in Luke's strong, protective arms. She didn't have much time to revel in it though because she suddenly felt very nauseous. When she came back from the bathroom, brushed teeth and all, she climbed back in bed and cuddled into Luke. _And so it begins_, she thought as she slowly stroked Luke's back. He stirred, and his eyes fluttered open. He kissed her softly.

"You brushed your teeth." Lorelai nodded, and then Luke realized what time it was. Light had not even started to stream in through the blinds yet. "Why are you up so early?"

"Well, it seems that the fun time of pregnancy have begun."

"What?" Luke thought for a moment. "Oh." Lorelai nodded again. "So um… Are you okay then? Do you need anything?"

Lorelai stifled a laugh. "I'm okay, hon. Thanks though… I do want to talk to you about something though."

"Oh? What's that?" Luke was now lying on his back while Lorelai rested her head on his chest.

"The dance marathon."

Luke groaned. "Do we have to?"

Lorelai laughed. "Yes."

He sighed. "What about it, Lorelai? I'm going with you. What more is there to talk about?"

"Clothes."

"What? I am _not_ dressing up for that thing."

"Well no, you don't have to dress up per say… just uh… instead of the jeans maybe wear some nice pants… and instead of the flannel maybe you could wear a long-sleeved t-shirt?"

"No. No way!"

"Aw, come on, Lukey! I'll even let you keep the cap."

"Lorelai," Luke whined.

"Yes?" She pouted at him, and he sighed again.

"Fine. I'll wear the shirt, but the jeans stay!"

"Does that mean no cap?"

Luke thought for a moment. "Alright, yeah fine. No cap."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yep. That's what I said."

"That was easier than I thought."

"Yeah well it's morning, and I'm pregnant."

"Right."

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you bring me some hot chocolate?" Luke, once again, sighed. "Please?" She pouted again. "I'll be your best-est friend!"

"You _are_ my best-est friend."

"Ha! You said best-est."

"Jeez… I'll be back."

Lorelai clapped excitedly as he started to get out of bed. "Okay!" He chuckled and shook his head as he walked out of the room, after putting some clothes on of course. Lorelai gasped when Luke walked back in about half an hour later. He carried in a tray upon which was pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, and of course, hot chocolate. "Luke! I thought you'd left me."

"Well, I'm sure this makes up for it."

Lorelai nodded as Luke set the tray on the bed. "Thank you, Luke."

"No problem." Lorelai picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite of it. She immediately put it back down and ran to the bathroom. Luke followed her and lifted her hair as she emptied the rest of the contents of her stomach. "…Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Hon… The kid just _had_ to get your appetite, didn't it?" Luke laughed. "Oh you think it's funny now. You just wait until I start sending you out for the most disgusting mixes of food you've ever heard."

"Please, nothing can be more disgusting than Kirk."

"Oh yeah? Try two slices of bread, a whole dill pickle, and a can of peaches."

"Um… So?"

"In a blender."

Luke winced. "Jeez!"

"Yeah, that was one of Sookie's favorites."

"Well you're not Sookie."

"Wow, you're smart, Luke."

"And you're grumpy."

"Sorry."

"It's okay… So then what do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmm… Do we have any English muffins?"

"I think so."

"Kay. Thanks, babe."

Luke kissed her forehead and winked at her before leaving to make Lorelai her breakfast. When he came back with her muffins a few minutes later, Luke saw Lorelai eating one of the pancakes he had made earlier. "What?"

Lorelai smiled guiltily. "Your baby changed its mind."

"Jeez."

"I think it's going to be a fight to see who's the favorite."

"You'll be the favorite."

"What? How do you know that?"

"You're not as strict as me."

"Luke, you are _so_ not strict."

"Sure I am."

"No you're not. Gigi loves you!"

"Yeah well… she's one kid."

"Rory loves you too."

Luke blushed. "Okay so two…"

"And those kids at the elementary school play? You know, Bradley and the kid with the lesbian mother."

"Jeez, yeah okay, so they, for some odd reason, are drawn to me."

"Because you're nice."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, Luke. Admit it."

"Never."

"Okay… but you are nice."

"I'm gonna go shower."

"Okay, Mr. Nice Guy," Lorelai called to him as he walked to the bathroom.

"Jeez." Was all Lorelai heard before Luke closed the door behind him.

While Lorelai was heading for the staircase, she saw Gigi walk out of her room. "Hey, kiddo, how'd you sleep?"

"Good after I camed to you and Luke."

"That's good. You hungry? Luke made lots of food."

"Yeah!" Gigi started to run down the stairs, and stopped halfway. "Come on, Mommy!"

Lorelai laughed. "I'm coming," she said as she headed down the stairs.

Gigi ran down the rest of the way and into the kitchen. Lorelai met up with her at the counter. "What'd he make? I still can't see over the counter."

Lorelai shushed her. "Rory's still asleep," she whispered, pointing to Rory's bedroom door.

Gigi put her finger to her lips then whispered "Okay."

"Let's see here… He made bacon, pancakes, and eggs."

"Can I have everything?" She asked excitedly.

Lorelai smiled. "I'll tell you what. If you eat this piece of bacon now before Luke comes down, you can have an extra one and we'll pretend you only got what you're supposed to."

"Kay! Thanks, mommy."

"Shh!"

Gigi giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry. Thanks, mommy," she whispered this time. She took the piece of bacon from Lorelai and walked over to the table where she climbed into a chair and waited for Lorelai to fix up her breakfast.

"Let's eat in the living room today." Gigi nodded, and Lorelai poured herself some hot chocolate and handed Gigi a glass of milk. They headed into the living room, Lorelai carrying Gigi's breakfast. "Be careful with the milk." Gigi nodded and crept into the living room. About half an hour later, Luke came down the stairs and saw Gigi snuggled into Lorelai's side. They were watching cartoons, an empty plate set on the table in front of them. He walked into the kitchen and came back out with breakfast for himself. He sat in a chair near the couch and listened to Gigi and Lorelai's conversation.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Will I ever be as tall as you?"

"I don't know, Gigi. You'll be taller one day though, much bigger than you are now."

"Really? Will I be like Rory?"

"Maybe…" Lorelai looked at Luke. "But you have to eat all your vegetables and drink lots of milk to stay strong."

"Then how come you and Rory don't eat vegetables?" Luke smiled and looked at Lorelai knowingly.

Lorelai shot Luke a look before replying. "Well because we um… we're done growing, so we save them for the younger kids like you."

"Oh okay… How big will your baby be?"

"You mean when we first um… get it?"

"Yeah."

"It'll be really little."

"Littler than me even?"

Lorelai nodded. "Eve smaller than you."

"Wow…"

"Why do people start off so small?"

"Wow… You're just full of questions today, aren't you?" Gigi giggled.

"Good morning, everyone," Rory said as she walked into the living room.

Lorelai smiled. "Hey, hon." _Ah yes, saved by the Rory._

"Morning, Rory! We're watching cartoons!"

"I see that. Mind if I join you?"

"Okay!" Rory sat on the couch next to Gigi, and Gigi climbed onto Rory's lap.

Lorelai decided to take Gigi's empty plate into the kitchen while her lap was still free. Luke followed her in. "I talked to Rachel again yesterday."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She said she and Max would be happy to go to the dance marathon, so we've got more team members for tomorrow."

"Ah yes! Kirk's going down!"

"Of course he is. There is no way I'm losing to Kirk. Do you realize how bad that would look?"

"Ah so this is all for your street cred?"

Luke nodded. "Yep… You just happen to have gotten lucky."

"Kinda like you did last night?"

Luke scoffed. "That wasn't luck; that was skill."

Lorelai laughed. "Well you better use your _skill_ while you still can because soon, I'll be too fat."

"But still perfect."

Lorelai smiled and kissed him. "You are gaining major brownie points, mister."

"Good… So what are your plans for the day?"

"Hmm… Sit around, watch TV. I'll probably put some real clothes on at some point."

"I see… resting up for tomorrow?"

"Sure, you could put it like that… What are your plans?"

"Well… I have to go buy those night-lights for Gigi, talk to Caesar because people keep telling me he's been playing music when I'm not there… Hopefully, I'll be able to catch him red-handed… That's about it I guess."

"Oh? You're not forgetting anything?"

"Nope. I don't think so."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Luke! Coffee!"

"Oh that? Yeah, I'll try and remember."

"Oh you'd better remember! If you don't I'll… I'll uh… I'll make you go out and get some before the marathon!"

"Uh huh… Do you want anything else while I'm gone?"

"Oh boy do I…"

"Anything else that I can actually get you?"

"Oh. Well when you put it that way… Could you get some ice cream?"

"We have ice cream."

"No we don't."

"What about when Eddie came by? We got ice cream then."

Lorelai laughed. "Luke, you underestimated mine and Rory's eating habits once again. I'm very disappointed."

"Okay, more ice cream it is."

"Thanks!" Lorelai pecked him on the lips before they walked back into the living room. Luke started to get ready to go.

"Where ya going, Uncle Luke?"

"Oh um… just running a few errands."

"Oh… Can I come?"

"Um… sure if you want. I'm not going anywhere fun."

"That's okay. I still wanna come."

"Okay then. Go get dressed. I'll wait down here."

As Gigi hustled up the stairs to get ready, Luke seated himself on the couch next to Lorelai. She said "Mr. Nice Guy" in a singsong voice, and Luke shook his head.

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. 90 chapters are A LOT! Simple, short filler in anticipation for the dance marathon. Sorry if I seemed a little off my game, but… I was. Unfortunately for most of you, my writing is probably going to be slow the next few weeks because one of my best friends is coming up to visit, the day before my birthday and is staying for three weeks. My sweet sixteen is on Wednesday, June 21! Yay! Haha So anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up as soon as I have free time. Who knows? That could be in a couple days…maybe.


	91. Dance Marathon: Part I

Ggirlsismylife- Thanks! I'm glad you've been enjoying them so far!

Um… hi!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 91**

The rest of the day went by smoothly for everyone. Lorelai vegged out on the couch, and Rory went to the diner to talk to Jess about dance marathon strategy. At first, Jess just made fun of her, but Rory somehow convinced him to stay serious. When Luke and Gigi got back, Gigi showed Lorelai the cartoon-charactered night-lights and an outfit that she talked him into getting her. Lorelai was very proud of that. Luke made a scrumptious dinner as he often did to keep his girl… girls happy, not to mention alive. Lorelai even talked Luke into giving her half a mug of coffee. They went to bed early, knowing that in the morning, they had to get up extra early.

Lorelai was awake before the alarm went off the next morning, but she stayed in bed until the alarm clock… alarmed. Luke groaned as he reached out for the clock, trying to get rid off the incessant mooing that was currently flooding his head. Lorelai giggled when Luke sighed as he settled back onto the bed. "Morning, Sleepyhead."

Luke looked at her and chuckled when he saw her goofy grin. "Morning. Why are you in such a good mood? It's early."

"It is early, but it's also Dance Marathon Day! And I get coffee."

"Right. How could I forget after the nagging last night?"

"Yes, but I did get what I wanted in the end, so it was worth it."

"What? No you didn't. I hid the coffee from you after the seventh reason you thought you should have it."

Okay so maybe she didn't exactly _talk_ him into it, but she got her coffee either way. "Oh. Right." Luke just shook his head and climbed out of bed. "Hey!"

"Hey…"

"You forgot something."

He looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"My good morning kiss."

"Oh… Well you show me a good morning, and I'll give you a kiss. How about that?"

"How about you give me my kiss before I tell the town that a three-year-old was able to talk you into buying her a little pink outfit."

"Jeez." He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"That's what I thought." Luke shook his head as he walked to the bathroom. By the time Lorelai had woken Gigi up and gotten her dressed and downstairs, Luke was in the kitchen making French toast. "You know, Luke, Rachel Ray put roasted almonds on _her _French toast."

Luke sighed as he flipped the toast. "Do I look like Rachel Ray to you?"

"No, not especially." Gigi giggled as she watched the couple banter away.

"Good."

"You're also not as cheerful as her. Once, she was so excited about cooking she forgot to cut the tomato in half before trying to squeeze out the seeds. It was pretty funny. She held it over the GB and squeezed it, and then she laughed at herself and said something about cutting it first."

"GB?"

"The garbage bowl, Luke. Stick with me here."

"Sorry. I'm not as TV obsessed as you."

"You're not TV obsessed at all."

"Exactly."

"Hey, Luke, I bet you don't know what E-V-O-O is."

"Yes I do, Lorelai. Anyone who cooks should know what it is."

"What is it then?"

"I'm not going to tell you because you'll accuse me of watching your stupid show."

Lorelai gasped. "Rachel Ray is _not_ stupid! A little weird, yes but not at all stupid. Come on, Luke, just say what it is!"

Luke sighed. "Extra virgin olive oil. Ya happy now?"

"Yes. Thank you, Luke."

"You're welcome. Here. Sit down and eat." He placed a plate on the kitchen table, and Lorelai sat down in front of it.

"Luke, I don't know if I should eat this."

"What? Why not?"

"Well I haven't had my morning sickness yet. What if I eat this and then get sick at the marathon?"

"Then I guess we'll just have to leave early."

"Ah ha! You _planned_ this!"

"No, Lorelai. I didn't plan anything. Just eat your breakfast. You'll be fine."

When they got to the gym, the couples signed in, and Luke and Lorelai took Gigi to the daycare. Of course, Lorelai had a problem with the fact that they called it a 'daycare' because it was more like an 'all-day-care.' They said their goodbyes, and Gigi wished them luck. As they were walking over to meet back with Rory and Jess, they bumped into Rachel and Max, literally because Lorelai wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She was too busy trying to make Luke give her the thermos of coffee he was holding in a death grip. "Oh! Sorry."

"It's okay… Oh Luke, Lorelai."

"Rachel, Max, good to see you."

"Yeah you two too," Rachel replied with one of her not-so-funny jokes.

"So um… We were just on our way to meet up with Rory and Jess. You want to tag along?"

"Oh sure. It's been a while since I've seen Rory."

"Yes it has." Lorelai led everyone to where Rory and Jess were sitting on the bleachers. "Hi, guys. Look who we found."

Rory and Jess looked up. Rory was first to break the awkward silence. "Hey, Max… Rachel. Um… Congratulations on the engagement."

"Oh right yeah! Congratulations," Lorelai blabbed out.

Max and Rachel smiled. "Thanks. You too."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Gigi ran over to the group with a megaphone in her hands.

"Um… hi, Gigi."

"Look what I found on Taylor's _podlium_! Isn't it _cool?_" She pushed the trigger and said something into it. "Babette said I could play with it!"

Lorelai laughed. "That's great, hon. Now, if Taylor sees you with it, just run away from him. That's part of how you play with it. Don't let him catch you!"

"Okay! Bye, Mommy!"

Rachel and Max were both looking from Luke to Lorelai with bemused expressions on their faces. "So uh… That was Gigi. She's Chris's daughter. We're uh… looking after her while Chris is… away."

Max and Rachel nodded. "Oh okay."

"She's cute."

"Yeah, she uh she's cute." Luke handed Lorelai the thermos of coffee, and she grinned from ear to ear. "Finally!" She pecked Luke on the cheek before opening the thermos and taking a whiff. "Ah yes, how I've missed that smell!"

Max laughed. "How could you miss it? You drink coffee all the time."

"Oh well that's another thing. I'm pregnant, so Luke won't let me have any anymore."

"Oh wow… Congratulations again."

"Thanks." Luke pulled Lorelai to him, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her temple. Max smiled and slung a possessive arm around Rachel.

"I'm glad you guys could come. The more competition Kirk has the better."

"It's not a problem."

Taylor called out from the stage. "Everyone please take the dance floor! The marathon will start in two minutes, people. Two minutes!" Everyone crowded the floor as the warm-up music started. Lorelai saw Kirk across the gym, and he gave her a dirty look.

Taylor explained the rules that everyone, by now, knew by heart. Everyone started to dance as the music started and the horn blared throughout the gym. Lorelai thanked herself for decided to wear flats instead of her painfully high heels. A couple hours went by, and things were going well… except for the little grumblings from Luke about how stupid and pointless this whole thing was. Lorelai just shut him up with a kiss.

Luke chuckled, and Lorelai looked at him questioningly. He gestured over behind Lorelai. "Isn't that Michel?"

Lorelai took a peek behind her to see who Luke was talking about. "Huh, yeah… I guess he and Jessica made up… Wait. If he's here, who's watching the inn? That man is going to get it one of these days…"

Luke chuckled. "What exactly is _it_?"

"I'm not sure yet."

As they danced and listened to the lyrics of the mostly slow songs, Lorelai noticed that a lot of people were starting look at them and then whisper to their partners who would, in return, smile, nod, and look at them as well. Lorelai listened to the lyrics more closely.

_If ever you got rain in your heart,  
someone has hurt you, and torn you apart,  
am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me? _

_And let it be like they said it would be -  
me loving you girl, and you loving me.  
Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me? _

_Run to me whenever you're lonely. (to love me)  
Run to me if you need a shoulder  
Now and then, you need someone older,  
so darling, you run to me. _

Lorelai smiled as she listened. _Wow… I wonder if they planned to have this song. It's like Luke and Lorelai: The Early Years._ Lorelai thought then laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Listen to the lyrics."

_And when you're out in the cold,  
no one beside you, and no one to hold,  
am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me? _

_And when you've got nothing to lose,  
nothing to pay for, nothing to choose,  
am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me? _

_Run to me whenever you're lonely. (to love me)  
Run to me if you need a shoulder  
Now and then you need someone older,  
so darling, you run to me. _

Luke chuckled and pulled her closer, if that was possible, and kissed the top of Lorelai's head. Lorelai kissed him, and they stayed like that until the song ended.

_Run to me whenever you're lonely.  
Run to me if you need a shoulder  
Now and then you need someone older,  
so darling, you run to me. _

_Run to me whenever you're lonely.  
Run to me if you need a shoulder  
Now and then you need someone older,  
so darling, you run to me. _

When they pulled away, Lorelai saw Max and Rachel staring at them. She quickly turned her head back to Luke's face. "They're watching us," She said through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"Max and Rachel. They're watching us."

"Then let them watch," He whispered into her ear.

Rory and Jess had been watching too. "They're so cute together!" Jess laughed. "What? They are!"

"Yeah and it only took them forever to get here."

"You just agreed with me. You said something was cute."

"I did not! I agreed with you, sure, but the word 'cute' never escaped my mouth… except just then."

"You think they're cute together."

"I think they're good together. Luke deserves to be happy."

Rory smiled. "You big softy!"

Jess scoffed. "Just shut up and dance, will ya?"

"Luke, look! Eddie's here," Lorelai said as she waved to Eddie. He smiled and returned the wave.

Luke turned the so he could see and nodded to acknowledge Eddie who nodded back in return. Then, he noticed someone else. "Jeez."

"What?"

Luke turned them again so Lorelai could see. "Look behind Eddie."

Lorelai looked and suddenly grew angry. "Marilyn of course. Does that woman ever give up? She's just like my moth- Oh my God."

"What?"

"My mother's here."

"What?" Luke turned them once again and saw Emily sitting snobbishly a few spaces beside Marilyn. "Oh great."

"Isn't it? What the hell does she want now?" She replied sarcastically.

A/N: Annnd cliffhanger! Yes, snobbishly is a real word, and I had no idea I was going to bring Emily in until I saw it come up on the computer screen. I just got back from the best "surprise" party **_EVER!_** I say "surprise" because I had a feeling that it was going to be a surprise party for me and not really an end-of-the-year party… So now I don't have to invite a billion people to my house and give them all directions even though they'd get lost trying to find the place with or without them! I am, however, still going to Chuck E. Cheese with my three best friends!


	92. Dance Marathon: Part II

-1Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. Sorry about the long wait. I'm not dead, just super busy.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 92**

Luke watched Lorelai reach into her purse. "What are you doing?" She pulled out the small yellow card and waved it in Luke's face. "No! No way are you going to make me dance by myself."

"Luke, please? I need to talk to my mother."

"Lorelai, can't it wait? Do you realize how stupid I'll look dancing in circles all by myself? It's ridiculous! I'd rather have Kirk bring that damn trophy into my diner than dance around by myself, looking like I'm crazy."

"Oh… So this is all about you? You don't care about _my_ feelings? The woman carrying your only _child?_" Lorelai fake sniffled to add a little more effect.

Luke sighed. "Of course I do!"

"Good. I'll be right back… besides, you won't be dancing alone."

"What?"

"Yeah. Ms. Patty can dance with you."

"What? No way! No way am I dancing with Patty!"

"Why not? She won't mind. She already likes you."

"Yeah, a little too much."

Lorelai looked over to the stage. "Ms. Patty!"

Luke shot her a look. "Lorelai!" He forcefully whispered.

"Luke, calm down," Lorelai laughed. "Ms. Patty, hi."

Patty walked over to the couple and gave Luke a once-over. "Hello, Lorelai. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I was just hoping you could do something for me."

"Sure, honey. What do you need?"

Luke whispered in Lorelai's ear. "Lorelai, please."

"Could you get Gigi for me? I have to go do something, and Luke doesn't want to dance alone."

"Well, you know, I wouldn't mind dancing with you, Luke honey."

"That' really okay, Ms. Patty."

"Yeah… I thought this could get Luke and Gigi some uh… quality time together."

"Oh of course. Let me go find her for you."

"Thanks." Patty went out in search for Gigi.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again."

Lorelai laughed. "Come on, Luke. Patty's not so bad."

"You women are always conspiring against us."

"Aw, poor Lukey." Luke sighed and looked down when he suddenly felt something wrap around his legs.

"Hey, Gigi. Do you want to dance with me while Lorelai goes to take care of something?"

"But I don't know how to dance, Uncle Luke."

"Well then I can teach you."

Gigi grinned from ear to ear. "Really!"

"Yeah."

"Okay!" Gigi squeezed in between Luke and Lorelai and reached up for Luke. He picked her up and told her to place her hands around his neck. He held her up with his arms around her waist and started to dance as Gigi giggled.

"Thanks, Luke. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"No problem. Good Luck." He pecked Lorelai on the lips before she sauntered over to the bleachers.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk."

"Lorelai, your father's barely speaking to me. I need to talk to you and apologize, so I can go home and talk to you father!"

"Oh so this is all about dad? You don't really want to talk about anything with me?"

"Lorelai, that's not what I meant!"

"Mother, that is exactly what you meant. You don't give a damn about whether we talk or not. You just want dad to talk to you so the house won't be quite so quiet… although I don't see the house ever being quiet since you're always screeching about something." Lorelai noticed Emily looking over Lorelai's shoulder smiling. "What?"

"Hmm?" She looked back at Lorelai. "Oh nothing… Gigi's so cute, isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"You know, she could be yours."

"What?"

"You, Gigi, Rory… and Chris. You'd make a wonderful family."

"Mother!"

"What? She's already very attached to you. How do you think she'll feel when you suddenly abandon her, give her back to Chris."

"Mom, don't start!"

"What? I'm just saying that once you abandon her, she'll never feel the same way about you again. You're very close now, but once Chris gets her back and she sees you less and less, she'll feel more and more apart from you. And no matter how much you visit, a small part of her will always feel abandoned by you."

Lorelai was on the brink of tears but scoffed. "You would know!"

Emily looked shocked. "Go away, Lorelai!"

"You came here, to _my_ town! You leave, mother! You weren't invited anyway!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

As Lorelai turned and started to walk away, Emily shouted, "This is not over with, young lady!"

_What the hell does that mean?_ , she thought, _she's the one who told me to leave_! She walked back over to Luke and Gigi. "May I cut in?" Gigi looked back and smiled at Lorelai.

"Okay!" She stepped back from Luke and placed his hands on Lorelai's. "Have fun! I'm going back to Ms. Patty."

"Okay. See you in a bit." Lorelai watched Gigi run away before sighing deeply and falling into Luke's arms.

"You okay?"

"I will be."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay." Luke hugged her tight, and they started dancing again. "Thanks for not making me dance with Patty."

Lorelai laughed. "No problem… Did you have fun with Gigi?"

"Yeah. She's a very interesting little girl."

"That she is…" They kept on dancing in a comfortable silence, just listening and swaying to the music.

"Ya know, I could do this forever."

"Yeah?" Lorelai raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"Yep. Just stay here, with you in my arms…"

She kissed him softly. "Me too."

_**Meanwhile, with Jess and Rory…**_

They were dancing comfortably, talked about how their lives have been and looked around the gym. When Rory saw Lorelai walking away from Luke, se got a bad feeling in her gut. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"My mom."

Jess looked over and saw her walking away looking upset. "That can't be good. What did he do this time?"

Then Rory saw where she was going. "Oh great… It's even worse than we thought, Jess."

"What do you mean?"

"My grandmother's here."

"Ah. Not good."

Rory watched them intently. Sometime they'd get so loud that most of the gym could hear them yelling. When she saw Lorelai storm away and Emily rush out of the gym, she sighed. "Jeez… Things will never be good between them."

"You want to go talk to her?"

"No that's okay. I'll let Luke handle it." Then, she noticed Marilyn who was still sitting on the bleachers watching the festivities. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"She probably just wants to piss Lorelai off… kind of like how I did when you and Dean were dancing."

"Right… Well she'd better be careful because mom's already pissed."

"Yeah… No offense or anything, but your mom can be scary when she's mad."

"Trust me, I know."

"Rory?"

Rory looked around to see where the familiar voice was coming from. "Oh hey!"

"What are you doing here?" He walked over and stood next to the couple.

"I'm dancing, Marty. What's it look like I'm doing?"

"I thought you weren't going to come."

"Funny. I could have said the same thing to you."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I would. And look, I'm late, so I wouldn't have made it on time anyway."

"True…"

"So you want to dance now?"

"I'm dancing with Jess."

'So?"

"So I can't just switch partners in the middle of the competition."

"Rory, it's fine if you want to-"

"No, Jess. We've been doing fine so far. There are only like fifteen couples left."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Rory, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Rory, come on. Just dance with me, please?"

"No, Marty. You left, and I found Jess."

"Fine. You know what? You can just stay with Jess. I was going to break up with you soon anyway."

"What?"

"That's kind of why I couldn't make it here… My old girlfriend back home is well… back, and we hung out for a while… We still have feelings for each other."

"Oh… Okay then."

"I'm sorry, Rory."

"It's okay. I guess that's kind of how things went here too."

"You mean with Jess?"

"Yeah."

"Oh okay… so see you around?"

"Yeah sure." Marty hugged Rory and walked away. "That was easier than I though it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to break up with him anyway. We weren't really working out."

"Oh. So did you mean what you said to him? About you and me?"

"Yeah I think I did."

"Good."

"Good."

Jess leaned in and kissed Rory softly then pulled back and smiled. "I won't screw up this time."

Rory smiled. "I know."

_**Back to Luke and Lorelai…**_

"Oh great." Lorelai buried her head in Luke's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Marilyn's here, and she was sitting near my mother."

"So?"

"So she probably heard everything and will use it all against me!"

"Oh right."

Lorelai nodded. "Right."

"Hey but I've got some good news."

"What's that?"

Luke gestured toward Kirk and Lulu. "Lulu looks like she's getting tired."

Lorelai gasped and looked over. "Really?" She watched as Lulu tried to hold herself up. "Yes! They're going to have to drop out soon!"

"Thank God."

"Hey I know you've been enjoying this."

Luke scoffed and sarcastically replied, "Oh yeah. It's been a blast."

Lorelai smiled. "Well some parts have been good."

"Very true."

Just then, Lorelai squealed in delight. "Ha! Yes!"

"What? Why are you so excited?"

"Lulu just collapsed which means she and Kirk are _out_!"

"Finally… Can we quit now?"

Lorelai didn't here Luke's question because she was too busy sticking her tongue out at Kirk, taunting him. Kirk ran out of the gym almost in tears. "Ha ha! Yeah! He's finally lost! His streak ends today!"

"Lorelai!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Luke. What was your question?"

Luke sighed. "Can we quit now?"

Lorelai gasped. "What? Of course not!"

"Lorelai, please. Kirk's already lost, and you staying up for twenty-four hours is not good for the baby."

"Luke, come on. We can beat out the rest of these people. It's just Rory, Jess, Max, Rachel, Michel, and Jessica."

Luke sighed. "You're going to be the death of me."

Rory noticed that Kirk and Lulu had finally dropped out of the dance. She also noticed the look on Luke's face when Lorelai made them stay in. "Hey, Jess, come on."

"What?"

"Let's quit. Let mom and Luke win this one."

"What about everyone else? They're not quitting."

"Well maybe if we quit, they'll get a hint and do the same."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jess led Rory off the dance floor and to the bleachers. Rachel and Max soon followed.

It was just Michel and Jessica versus Luke and Lorelai now, and Rory was giving Michel an evil look. She walked over to the couple and started talking. "Michel, if you win this competition and brag to everyone at work like we all know you will, mom might end up firing you."

"What? She can't fire me for bragging. That's ridiculous."

"Oh yes she can. She could say uh… that you're… verbally harassing her and fire you for it."

"She wouldn't!"

"You never know, Michel. You know how competitive mom gets."

Michel sighed and pouted. "Fine. Just five more minutes."

"Okay. Five minutes."

Sure enough, five minutes later, Michel and Jessica walked off the dance floor leaving Luke and Lorelai the winners. Patty grabbed the air horn and let it blow. She spoke into the microphone. "And the winners of this years annual dance marathon are Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore!" A couple people on the crowd pouted as the rest cheered, excited to finally have a new victor in their midst.

Lorelai was jumping up and down with Rory. "Yes! We finally did it! Kirk is no longer the reigning champ, and I get the trophy!"

Luke butted in. "I think you mean we get the trophy."

"Yeah whatever." Instead of the theme from Rocky playing as the victory song, Walk Like an Egyptian sounded throughout the gym.

"Oh, mom, good song choice."

"Thanks! I thought so."

A/N: So there we have it. Chapter 92 finally complete. Reviews are always welcome of course. If you have questions, I have answers… and if I don't have an answer, I'm usually pretty good at making one up.


	93. Massive Trophies and Stupid Warnings

Christine- Um… wow. Thanks! Glad you like it! Ha ha I'm sure Amy and Dan would love to hear that a 15-year-old wrote a better plot line than they did. I wonder what they'd think about that… Thanks again! Enjoy!

Hey all! I know it's been quite a while. I meant to get this chapter up a long time ago, but my friends kidnapped me. Haha I'm sorry!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 93**

After a small celebration at Luke's, Lorelai and the gang went back to the house and straight to bed, but not before Luke made space in the diner to display the new trophy.

A few hours later, everyone was up and running again. Lorelai decided to go to the diner with Luke for 'breakfast.' When they got there, the diner was already open. "Did you have Caesar open?"

Luke had a confused look on his face. "No, I didn't think so…" When they walked inside, Caesar almost walked into them.

"Oh, sorry, guys. Busy day."

"It's okay."

"Caesar, did I ask you to open this morning?"

"Oh uh no, Luke, but Lane called and said there was a huge line outside the diner, and she didn't want to bother you. I told her I'd meet her here, and… I did."

"Oh… Well thank you."

"No problem." Caesar gestured to the wall where the trophy was standing. "I see Kirk finally lost."

"You bet he did! Luke and I kicked his scrawny butt!"

Luke blushed. "Uh… yeah."

"Hey, Lorelai! I'm right here!"

"I know that, Kirk."

"Well then you didn't have to say it like that."

"Oh yes I did."

"Yeah well I've won that massive trophy _way_ more times than you have!"

Luke decided it was time to butt in. "Yes but look who has the massive trophy now!"

Lorelai gasped. "Luke! That was extremely dirty… true, but still dirty…"

"Lorelai!"

"What? You said it."

"Jeez… Whatever, Kirk, I'm just glad you can't flaunt that damn thing in my diner anymore."

"Yeah! Now Luke gets to flaunt it!"

"Lorelai, stop!"

"What, Luke? Get your mind out of the gutter!" Lorelai giggled.

Luke sighed. "Just sit down. What do you want to eat?"

"I thought you'd never ask…"

_**Meanwhile, at the Gilmore Mansion…**_

Emily stormed into the house, still fuming from the argument earlier that day. "Richard! Richard, come here! I need to talk to you!"

Richard walked into the living room and sat on the couch across from his angry wife. "What is it, Emily? I have things to do."

"I had a nice little chat with your daughter."

"You know, she's your daughter too."

"Not according to her. According to her, I abandoned her."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"Yeah well that's what she said. I was telling her how Gigi is going to feel abandoned after Chris gets her back because the less she sees of her, the more abandoned she'll feel. Do you know what she said to me, Richard? Do you know what she said?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll enlighten me."

"She said 'You would know!' What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emily was pacing the room now. "You would know," She said, like a child mimicking another.

"Emily, sit down please." Emily looked at Richard who had a concerned look on his face and sat down. "There. Now maybe Lorelai just meant that with the trips you took when she was younger, she felt abandoned because you'd… we'd just leave her here with a nanny. I've actually been thinking about this a lot lately. She must have felt like she'd done something wrong whenever we left, like we couldn't handle her anymore, so we'd leave, and everything would get better. Do you remember how happy she'd get whenever we came home?"

Emily thought for a moment. "Yes, I guess that makes sense."

"And then when she got older, we tried to control more and more of her life, and she felt closed in. She wasn't used to it, so she got scared and rebelled."

"I suppose you could be right."

"That's why I feel that if we just give her space, then she'll come around. She'll talk to us when she's ready."

Emily mumbled. "Or when she needs money."

Richard sighed. "Emily, I honestly don't think that money is going to be an option for her anymore."

"Oh yes, I guess so."

"And with the baby coming soon, I think we need to be extra careful about how we treat her _and_ Luke."

"Oh yes. How could I forget?" Emily sighed.

"You do want this child to be a part of our lives, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It will be a part of this family. Whether I like the father or not should not matter."

"Okay then."

"Now what?"

"I think you should apologize."

"What?"

"Apologize to Lorelai, for whatever you may have said to upset her today and for sending Christopher her way. Tell her that you are happy there will be another child in the family, as I know you secretly are, and tell her you're happy that she is getting married to Luke."

"I will not!"

"Emily, don't you care that she's happy?"

"Of course I do. She is my daughter after all."

"Then tell her."

Emily sighed. "Fine. I'll tell her… if she'll still talk to me."

_**Back at the diner…**_

Lorelai had just finished her breakfast and was getting ready to head out. She walked over to Luke who was waiting a table. "Hey."

He turned around. "Oh hey. You leaving?"

"Yep. I'm going to the inn for a little bit and then back home."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye." She kissed him and went on her way.

As soon as she got to the inn, she made a beeline to the kitchen. "Hey, Sook."

"Oh hey, Lorelai." She watched as Lorelai looked for food in the fridge. "Did Luke not feed you or something?"

"What?" She looked in her hands and saw what Sookie was staring at. "Oh right. Yeah he fed me, but I just got really hungry."

"Huh… must be the pregnancy… well that and you're always hungry."

Lorelai dismissed the comment. "Uh huh… so when did we start putting frozen dinners in the freezer here?"

"Um… since the other day when I asked you if it was alright."

"Oh… Well do you mind if I have this?"

"Be my guest."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sookie watched as Lorelai read the instructions on the box. All of a sudden, Lorelai burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

Between fits of laughter, Lorelai said, "Have you ever read the warning labels on these things?"

"No. Why?"

Lorelai read it out loud. "Product will be hot after heating." She started laughing again, and soon enough, the contagious laughter had consumed Sookie as well.

Michel walked in and stared at the laughing women for a moment. "What's so funny?"

Lorelai tried to explain through her laughter. "On the package… with the words and the… and the thing with the… the warning!" That caused the two women to laugh more.

Michel shook his head and walked away. "Women…"

Later that day, as Lorelai was heading out, her cell phone started ringing. She checked the caller ID and immediately dropped the phone back into her purse. _Gah! My mother is so annoying… at least she's consistent._ Lorelai chuckled as she walked out of the inn and to her house.

She listened to the message Emily left her as she entered the house. "Lorelai, this is your mother… I need to speak with you, but you're obviously busy… or just not answering my call. I will try again soon." And that was it.

When Lorelai got home, she kicked off her shoes and set her keys on the table. After she had changed into more comfortable clothes, she immediately ran to the bathroom. _Damn morning sickness. Why isn't it always in the morning?_ She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and headed downstairs. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. As soon as she was comfortable, the phone rang. She groaned as she stood up to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Lorelai, hello."

Lorelai sighed. _How could I have forgotten her message?_ "Hello, mother."

"Lorelai, I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I have some things to say."

Lorelai sighed again. "Okay…"

Emily cleared her throat. "Well… I just wanted to say… I'm sorry."

That caught Lorelai's attention. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for sending Chris to you, and I'm sorry for making you feel abandoned when you were younger. I had no idea that I was making you feel that way. You really should have said something."

"Would you really have listened?"

"I believe I would have when you were a child, yes."

"Oh."

"Lorelai, I know you weren't expecting to here this… especially today, but I had a talk with your father. He made me realize that, as hard as it is for me to admit it, we may have messed up when we raised you. I really am proud of you and happy for you, Lorelai. I need you to know that. I want you and Luke and your new child to be a part of my and Richard's life. I don't want to mess up like I did with you and Rory."

"Wow, Mom, I… I really don't know what to say. I mean… You're right. I wasn't expecting to hear this… You… You're really proud of me?"

"Of course I am."

"Oh."

"Just… think about what I said. I know it won't fix everything, but it's a start."

"Yeah… okay."

"Goodbye, Lorelai."

"Bye, Mom."

A/N: I know this chapter was a lot shorter compared to my other ones, but I wanted to get on up tonight, and I'm really very tired. Please review! You guys are the reason I write this… I was going to try and end this story this summer, but by the way my schedule has been, I'm not sure whether that is going to happen or not. On August 12, I'm going away again for a week, but I'll try and write a bit while I'm gone. Also on August 12, there is supposed to be a meteor shower.


	94. Surprise!

-1Ggirlsismylife- Thanks but ya know, it's gotta end sometime…

Sorry the update's so late. My computer was being stupid, so I threatened it. I said, "If you don't work by tomorrow, I'm going to hurt you!" And it worked by tomorrow… which is today, so I finally got to write.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 94**

Later that day, when Luke was cooking dinner, Lorelai entered the kitchen and plopped down onto the nearest chair and sighed heavily. "Bad day?" Luke asked as he turned to face Lorelai.

Lorelai shook her head. "No… just a little confusing."

"How so?"

"Well… my mother called."

"Oh goody," Luke said, sarcastically.

"Yeah… we had an uh… an interesting conversation."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay…" Luke kept watching her, knowing what was coming next and chuckled to himself when she began.

"I just don't understand her sometimes. She can just be so confusing. She runs hot and cold… of course, at this point I'm not sure which is which."

"Well what did she say?"

"She said that my father made her realize that they _may have _messed up when they raised me."

"May have?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah that's what I was thinking… Anyway, she went on to talk about how she's proud of me and happy for me, and she wants to be a part of our life, yours mine, and our baby's."

"Really?"

"Yeah… but I don't know whether this is just another ploy so that she can be a part of our kid's life or if she really means it."

Luke thought for a moment. "Let's give her a chance."

"What?"

"Let's give her a chance. If she can change, stop being so damn demanding, and then we know she was telling the truth. If not, then well… it'll be back to square one."

"Oh… yeah okay. So then what do you want to do?"

"Well… we could have them over for dinner."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Sure it is. Besides, even if she isn't serious about this, she'll at least soften the blows because Gigi will be here."

"Yeah I guess you're right… When did you get so smart?"

Luke smiled. "I always have been, but I save it for little moments like this."

Lorelai laughed. "So I guess this means I have to call my mother back."

"Guess so."

Lorelai sighed. "Okay…" After a little while of procrastination, Lorelai finally picked up the phone to call her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Emily Gilmore there?"

"Yes she is."

"Okay." Lorelai waited a moment. "Can I talk to her?"

"Oh. Yes of course. May I ask who's calling?"

"Lorelai."

"Okay. One moment please."

The next thing Lorelai heard was a thump, a clump, and seconds later, a dial tone. Lorelai pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it for a moment with a funny expression on her face. Then she hung up and tried again.

"Hello?"

"Um… hi. Can I speak to Emily Gilmore please? This is Lorelai."

"Oh yes. Just a moment please."

"Okay. Thank you." In the background, she could hear Emily talking to the maid.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure ma'am."

"Didn't you ask who it was?"

"Yes, ma'am, but I can't remember."

"Is it the same person who called when you tripped over nothing and dropped the phone?"

"Um… it might be. I'm not really sure."

Emily sighed heavily and took the phone from the maid. "Hello?"

"Hi, mom… Did she really trip over nothing?"

"Lorelai? …Yes she did. I don't think she is going to last until dinner."

Lorelai laughed a little. "Yeah well I don't blame you. I mean firing someone for walking too loud is a bit absurd, but if she can't walk, drops the phone, and can't remember who's calling even though I just told her my name… twice now, then it's probably a good idea to let her go."

"Yes, probably. So it was you who called earlier?"

"Yep… I just wanted to let you know that I got your message, and um… you and dad are invited for dinner tomorrow. Now, I know it's short notice, but he's going to be busy the rest of the week, and I wanted him to-"

"Lorelai, tomorrow night will be fine."

"Oh. Okay then."

"What time should we come?"

"Um… 6:30?"

"Sounds good. We'll be there."

"Alright… So you don't even need to check with dad."

"Actually, no. He decided to take tomorrow off."

"Oh okay… so then I'll see you tomorrow at 6:30."

"Yes you will. Goodbye, Lorelai."

"Bye, Mom." Lorelai, who was now sitting on the couch in the living room, turned off the phone and tossed it on the table in front of her.

"So are they coming?" She looked up, saw Luke heading her way and nodded. "Okay. What time?"

"6:30."

"Alright. Sounds good… Dinner is just about ready. Do you want to go get Gigi? Rory said she's been playing with her Barbie's all day."

"Yeah I think I can manage that."

"Okay thanks."

"Sure, no problem." Lorelai went up to Gigi's room and opened the door. Gigi heard the door creak and turned to see who it was. She ran up to Lorelai.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, Gigi. How was your day?"

"Okay… I stayed up here most of it."

"Yeah Luke told me you did… Why didn't you ask him to play when he got home?"

"He didn't like playing Barbie's, and that's what I was doing."

"Aw, Hon, he liked playing with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… maybe next time then."

"Yeah. You ready to eat?"

"Yep!"

"Alright. Let's go." Lorelai started to walk to the door and stopped when she realized Gigi wasn't following her. She turned and looked at Gigi. "What's wrong?"

Gigi thought for a moment and smiled. "Piggy back?"

Lorelai smiled. "Okay." Gigi smiled and ran up to her, ad Lorelai kneeled down. "Alright. All aboard!"

"Yep!"

"Okay." She counted to three and slowly stood back up with her arms around Gigi's legs. Gigi's arms were around Lorelai's neck, not tight enough to choke her, but tight enough for Gigi to hold on. As Lorelai stood up, she sighed and mumbled "Oh I'm getting too old for this."

Gigi giggled as they headed downstairs. As they walked/rode into the kitchen, Gigi oinked like a pig and giggled again. Luke got out of his chair and picked Gigi up off of Lorelai's back. He kissed her on the cheek and sat her in her chair as Lorelai got into hers.

As they started eating, Gigi got up the courage to ask Luke her question. "Uncle Luke?" She said sweetly.

"Yes, Gigi?"

"Next time I play Barbie's, will you play with me?"

"Oh… well I uh…"

"Mommy said that you said you really had fun last time."

Luke looked over at Lorelai who was trying not to start laughing. "Did she now?"

Gigi nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! So will you pleeeease, Uncle Luke?"

Luke sighed. "Yeah okay."

"Cool! Thanks!"

Luke looked back to Lorelai. "No problem." Lorelai quickly looked away and became very interested in her dinner.

"Lorelai, do you want to tell them now?"

"Tell us what?" Rory asked with a mouth-full of food.

"Um… well your grandparents are coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Uh huh…"

"How'd this happen?"

"Well I invited her."

"And why would you do that?" Lorelai looked at Gigi who was listening intently.

"Because she wants to try and make things better, and I'm willing to see what she's got to say."

"Oh."

"She?" Gigi butt in.

"What?"

"First you said they, and then, you said she."

Lorelai laughed. "Rory, she hangs out with you too much. Yeah, Gigi, they're both coming. I was only saying she because… Emily's the one I talked to on the phone."

"Oh okay."

The rest of the dinner went by semi-quietly. When one is eating dinner with two Gilmores and a three-year-old, one should not expect complete silence.

The next morning, Rory walked into Luke's Diner and sat beside her mother at the counter. "Hey, Rory. What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting coffee and talking to my mother… What else would I be doing here?"

"Well I just thought you'd be at school."

"School?"

"Yeah you know. That place with classrooms and books and those boring people who stand in front of everyone droning on and on about stuff you'll never really need to know and-"

"Mom! I know what school is… But you've obviously forgotten that it's summer, so now I don't have school."

"Oh… right."

Rory shook her head as Caesar handed Rory a to-go cup of coffee. "Thanks, Caesar."

"Wait, so if you're here, then where's Gigi?"

"She's with Babette and Morey."

"You left an innocent three-year-old with Babette and Morey?"

"Oh she'll be fine. She likes the gnomes, and cinnamon was rubbing against her legs when I took her over there."

"Yeah well if she's not fine, you're telling Chris that it was all your fault that Gigi turned out a scared, scary, and musically talented woman."

Rory laughed. "Okay… Well I've got to get to work."

"Ah okay."

Bye, mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. See you later." Rory kissed Lorelai on the cheek and strutted out of the diner.

A while later at the inn, Lorelai was sitting in the kitchen chatting things up with Sookie. "Sook, I must be losing my mind."

"She's finally admitting it," Michel murmured as he walked past.

"Don't you have some rooms to book?" Michel gave Lorelai a hurt look and walked out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Lorelai? That was a little snippy."

"I don't know. I think the hormones are really getting to me today… that and the fact that my parents are coming over for dinner tonight."

"What?"

"Yeah... Apparently they want to make amends and want to be in my new family's life."

"Really?" Lorelai nodded. "And do you believe them?"

"I'm not sure yet. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah… I guess so."

_**Meanwhile, at the bookstore…**_

Rory had just finished helping a costumer when a familiar, slightly monotone voice called her name. Rory looked up from the books she was alphabetizing and was shocked when she saw Paris standing a few feet away. "Paris, hi."

"Hey." Paris walked over to Rory and hugged her.

"Um… h-hi! What are you doing here?"

"Well I was sitting around alone at my house when I realized 'why am I sitting here? I have a life! I have friends!' So I got off my butt and came to visit."

"Oh… well what about Madeline or Louise?"

"They're off at some beach somewhere."

"Huh… How'd you know I was here?"

"Well I had a feeling you wouldn't be home, and when I didn't see you at that diner I went to once, I just went to the first place I saw that had books."

"Oh… I see."

"Yeah… so you work here now?"

"Um… yeah well it puts money in my pocket."

"Sure, sure…" Paris looked around the store, uncomfortable in the awkward silence.

"Paris?"

"Yes?" She answered quickly.

"Would you like to help?"

"Oh. Yeah sure."

"Okay…"

A/N: So yeah… That's chapter 94... I know, I know. Weird place to end it. Chapter 95 coming soon to computers near you… I think. Can you tell I watch a lot of movies? Yeah so um… you know the drill. Read and review, and I promise to get another chapter out ASAP. Oh and I had no idea what season it was supposed to be in my story anymore, so if anyone's confused… well so am I.


	95. Favors, Cheese, and Emily Oh My!

Ggirlsismylife- Thanks! I'm glad you think so.

I'm sorry if chapter 94 confused you. Just know that you weren't the only one. Hopefully, this will make it all better. ;-)

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 95**

Paris had been helping Rory at the bookstore for over an hour now, and she had yet to scare away a costumer. "Hey, Rory… could I ask you kind of a big favor?"

"Um… I guess you can."

"Do you think it would be alright if I stayed at your house for a few days?"

"What? Paris, what's wrong with your house?"

"I don't know. It's just so big and empty and after living in a dorm, you aren't really used to that anymore."

"Yeah I guess I can understand that… but what about Nanny?"

"She and the kids went on vacation."

"Oh… well let me talk to my mom about it."

"Alright. Thanks." Paris stared at Rory expectantly.

Rory sighed. "I guess I'm calling her now?"

"That would be great."

"Okay." Rory pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed number one on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom."

"Oh hey, Rory, what's up?"

"Well I have kind of a huge favor to ask you."

"No I will not go with you to get matching tattoos."

"Well that's good to know but not my question."

"Oh okay then."

"Well… you know Paris."

"Yes, beautiful city in France, some snobby people, Michel's mother…"

"Mom!"

"Yes, I know who Paris is. Go on."

"Thank you… well she kind of needs a place to stay for a few days, and she was hoping she could stay with us."

"Us as in us? Our house us?"

"Yeah."

"Starting when?"

"As soon as possible."

"You do realize that you're asking e if Paris can stay with us, and my parents are going to be here for dinner."

"I do realize that, yes."

Lorelai sighed. "Where's she going to sleep?"

"She can have my room."

"Then where will you sleep?"

"Um… I guess I could sleep with Gigi."

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yes, alright. She can stay for a bit."

"Thanks, mom!"

"No problem… wait. One question."

"Yeah?"

"Why can't she stay at home?"

"She uh... She's lonely."

"Oh… Well warn her about my parents."

"Okay I will. Thanks, Mom."

"…I probably should have talked it over with Luke first."

"Probably… but he'll get over it. Just tell him I made you say yes."

Lorelai laughed. "Okay."

"Well I have to go, so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. See you at dinner."

"Yep. Bye."

"Buh bye." Lorelai sighed as she hung up the phone. "Did I really just agree to do that?" She asked as she put her phone back in her purse.

Sookie nodded sympathetically. "You're going to have an interesting night, Lorelai." She patted Lorelai's hand and went back to her kitchen duties.

"Yes I am…"

Lorelai got home around 5:30 that day which gave her just enough time to talk to Luke before she had to get ready for the dinner. She found him sitting on the couch watching TV. She walked over to him, sat on his lap, and kissed him. "How much do you love me?"

Luke smiled. "Why? What'd you do?"

Lorelai gasped. "Why would you insinuate that I've done something? Maybe I just want to feel loved. Maybe I had a horrific day at work!"

"I already know you didn't, so what's up?"

"Well… what if I told you that we are going to have another houseguest tonight?"

"Why? Is Kevin Franklin coming to live with us?"

"No, but I'm proud of you for making the reference."

Luke smiled. "Thanks. So someone besides you parents is going to be here?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Um… only a few days… I think."

"So then who is it?"

"It's uh…"

They heard the back door open and close, and Rory called out. "Hey, mom! We're here!"

"We? Who's we?" Luke asked.

"Well you know the first one Rory…" Lorelai laughed nervously.

That's when they heard the other half of the 'we.' "Thanks for letting me stay here, Lorelai. I really appreciate it…" She kept talking but was ignored in the other room.

Luke was shocked. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Maybe?"

"Lorelai, who did you say could stay for maybe a few days, in our house, to live with us?"

"It's Paris."

"Jeez…"

"I'm sorry, Luke, but… Rory made me do it!"

"Hey! I heard that!"

Lorelai called back to her. "What? You said I could!"

"I was joking."

"I don't care who made who do it." Luke quieted his voice so Paris couldn't hear. "You said Paris could stay here?"

"Well… she was lonely and-"

"And your parents will be here for dinner."

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah…" Luke was silent. "Say something?"

"This could work."

"It could?"

"Yeah… Paris might be able to distract Emily and Richard from us. She does talk an awful lot…"

"True."

"Lorelai, this might actually turn out to be a good thing."

"Yeah! Exactly! That's why I did it! I'm glad you could see things my way!"

"Of course, it won't be any good once they're gone."

"Aw now don't move too far ahead. Remember that time when you realized this could be okay. Let's go back to that!"

Luke smiled. "It's okay."

Lorelai smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good."

"For now…"

"There's no time like the present."

"Yeah whatever."

Lorelai pouted. "I wuv you, Lukey buns."

Luke chuckled. "Lukey buns?"

"Yep! It's honey buns and Lukey mixed together because I know you secretly love both of those names."

"Oh yeah," he said, sarcastically.

"Plus, you're Lukey, and you have nice buns."

Luke blushed, and Lorelai kissed him. Then, they heard someone attempting to clear their throat and turned to face the culprit. "Oh hi, Gigi."

Gigi giggled. "Hi… I learned that from Rory!"

"Learned what?"

"She said that whenever you two are kissing I should go…" she tried to clear her throat again, but it sounded more like she was saying "mm mm mm."

Lorelai laughed. "I think you need a little more practice there, hon."

"Practice makes perfect!"

"Right!" Lorelai turned to Luke. "She really listens to Rory too much."

Luke laughed. "Well Rory got it from you."

Lorelai scoffed. "I have never said that!"

"Yeah okay."

"What? When did I say that?"

"One of the times the toaster broke, and I was complaining about being tired of fixing it."

"Oh…"

"Yep."

"Um… So anyway… I should go get changed and stuff for dinner."

"Alright." After Lorelai went upstairs, Luke turned to Gigi. "Shall we go see what you want to wear tonight?"

Gigi smiled. "Okay!" Luke stood up, and Gigi walked over to him and lifted her arms. He took the hint and carried her upstairs. When they got to her room, Luke sat her on the bed. She giggled and bounced a little.

Luke decided to make some small talk as he picked out some clothes for her. "So… are you excited about seeing Emily and Richard?"

She thought for a moment. "I guess so… They get me presents sometimes."

Luke laughed. "Well that's always nice."

"Yep!"

"Alright. Here are your clothes." He placed them beside Gigi on the bed.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm going to go start dinner and change."

"Kay!"

Rory came out of her room while Luke was starting dinner. "Oh hey, Luke."

"Hey, Rory. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright and yourself?"

"Um… I'm about as good as can be expected."

"Yeah… I'm sorry about this whole Paris thing, but she seemed so upset."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it… "

"Thanks, Luke."

Just then, Paris walked out of Rory's room. "Hey, Luke, what's for dinner? Does it have cheese? I need to know if it has cheese. If it does, then I need to take my pill. I have to warn you though, the pill makes me a little irritable."

_More than usual?_ "Yeah there's cheese. We're having chicken parmesan."

"Oh. Okay then."

When Paris walked back into Rory's room, Luke sighed. Rory gave him a guilty look. "I'm so sorry, Luke."

"Don't worry about it."

Both Luke and Rory froze when they heard the doorbell ring, and Lorelai said "gah" as she finished descending the stairs. She walked to the door, straightened her clothes up, and opened the door. "Hi, dad, mom."

"Gah? That's what you say when your company rings your bell?"

Lorelai held in a laugh as "Ring My Bell" began to play in her head. "Sorry, mom, it just startled me was all."

"Right… are you going to let us in, or are you just going to air condition the entire neighborhood?"

"Well… I think I saw Babette and Morey's gnomes sweating earlier…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on in." Lorelai stepped aside and motioned for them to come in. "I guess you can just sit in the living room. Dinner should be ready shortly."

"Okay." Richard and Emily sat on the couch and stared at Lorelai, awaiting her next order.

"Just um… sit, talk… or you can go into the kitchen. Oh, and Paris is here, so Dad, I'm sure she wouldn't mind talking with you."

"Okay. Thank you, Lorelai."

"I'm going to go get Gigi."

"Alright."

Lorelai slowly backed away. When she was out of sight, she practically ran to Gigi's room. "Hey, Gigi. Richard and Emily are here."

Gigi smiled. "With presents?"

Lorelai laughed. "Not this time."

Her smile lessened a little. "Oh okay."

"You ready to go downstairs?"

"Can you do my hair first?"

"Of course! How do you want it today?"

"Um… piggy tails!"

"Piggy tails it is!" Lorelai grabbed some hair ties and sat on the bed and motioned for Gigi to sit beside her. Gigi giggled as she plopped down on the bed. When Lorelai finished, she looked at Gigi and smiled. "Hey! You know what would look even cuter?"

"What?"

"Ribbons!"

"Yeah! They'll match my outfit!"

"Exactly." Lorelai got up, grabbed a couple ribbons, and tied them in Gigi's hair. "There. Perfect!"

"Thanks, mommy!"

"No problem. Now let's go see my parents, huh?"

"Kay!" When Gigi got to the living room, she ran to Emily and Richard. "Hi, Grandma and Grandpa! Do you like my hair?"

"Why yes I do, Gigi. It's very nice," Richard replied.

"It's very cute, Gigi."

"Thanks! Mommy did it for me."

"Well she did a good job."

"I know!"

Luke, Rory and Paris all walked into the living room. "Oh, hello."

"Hey, Grandma. Hi, Grandpa."

"Hello, Rory. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Glad to be home. Yale is great and all, but I missed it here."

"I'm sure."

"So uh… dinner is about ready if you want to go ahead into the kitchen."

"Alright. Thank you, Luke." Richard stood up. "Shall we?" He walked toward the kitchen as the others followed.

"Luke, it smells great."

"Oh. Thanks, Emily."

"Where should we sit?"

"Um… anywhere's fine."

"Alright." Emily and Richard sat beside each other on one side of the table, and Rory, Gigi, and Paris sat on the other, leaving Luke and Lorelai to sit at the heads of the table. Somehow, they all managed to fit at the tiny table without being too squished.

As dinner and compliments were being served, the group talked lightly. "So, Paris, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, Richard. I've been keeping busy."

"Well that's good."

"So, Luke, Lorelai… Have you two thought about what you want to name the baby?" Emily asked politely.

"Yes we have," Lorelai replied.

"Oh do tell."

"Well, we decided on William Lucas if it's a boy and Mia Jacqueline for a girl."

"Mia? Like the woman who took you under her wing?"

"That's the one."

"Oh. Well that's very nice."

"I thought so."

"And who's William?"

"What?"

"Who's William? If you're naming a girl after someone special to you, you'd certainly be doing the same for the boy, right?"

"Yes, that's right. William was Luke's dad."

"Oh I see."

"Yep."

"Well that's very nice. William Lucas or Mia Jacqueline Danes… They both have a very nice ring to them."

"Yes they do."

"Who is Jacqueline?" Paris butted in.

"What?"

"Since I'm assuming Lucas is after Luke, who's Jacqueline?"

"I don't know, Paris. I've just always liked the name."

"Oh… So why not Victoria?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think your daughter would feel left out if she wasn't named after you? I mean she'd definitely be jealous of Rory because she got your first name, and if you tell her that your son would have been named after Luke and his father, don't you think she'd be a bit jealous?"

"I don't know, Paris… How'd you know my middle name?"

"I have my sources… I think you should look into that. Mia Victoria doesn't sound too bad either."

"No, I guess not."

"Paris does have a point, Lorelai," Richard said.

"I guess she does… Luke and I will think about it."

"That's all I ask."

"Okay then."

"Hey, Grandma!" Gigi wasn't too into the conversation at hand, so she decided to change the subject.

"Yes, Gigi?"

"Did you know that bees don't pee?"

Almost everyone at the table either choked or almost spit out their drink. They laughed at the priceless look on Emily's face. "Um… No, Gigi, I did not know that."

"Well they don't!"

"Well then… That's um… a nice fact to know, thank you."

Gigi smiled proudly. "You're welcome!"

After dinner, Gigi somehow managed to talk Paris and Rory into playing with her, leaving Lorelai and Luke alone with Richard and Emily in the living room. "So… how are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Quite nicely actually. I'm just happy that I own a place that's nice enough to have the wedding and reception in."

"Yes, it is quite convenient. Who all is coming?"

"Well, there's you and dad… Rory, Paris, Kirk, Lulu, Patty, Babette, Morey… pretty much everyone in town plus Rachel and Max."

"Max?"

"That's what I said."

"Max as in your Max?"

"No. Max as in Rachel's Max… and Rory's ex teacher Max."

"Why did you invite him?"

"They invited us to their wedding, so we figured we'd do the same with them,"

"Oh."

Luke spoke up. "Yeah. It just seemed like the nice thing to do… I'm still surprised that Mrs. Kim is coming."

"Yes well she's just excited that I'll finally be a married woman."

"Right. How could I forget?"

"No idea." This comment, of course, was followed by an awkward silence, so Lorelai, being the fun and quirky person she is, decided to break it. "Don't you hate the number three?"

Luke and Richard sighed as Emily asked, "What?"

"Yeah! It's way too common. I hate it! Maybe if three wasn't invented, one and two would have become best friends, so one wouldn't be the loneliest number. If two heads are better then one, and two's company but three's a crowd, then why do so many people like that number? I just don't get it! Why does three times have to be the charm? Why not two or four? If you ask me, the number three gets way too much credit."

"Lorelai, that is absurd. There had to be a number three. You can't just skip over it."

"Well I still think it's too popular. I don't see why it's such a great number. You don't see people walking around with three legs. If an animal only has three leg, then it means something bad happened to it. There are only two peas in a pod. Sure, there were three little pigs, but only one of them was smart enough to build a house of bricks. With the three bears, Goldie Locks would only like one of the bear's things…"

"Are you finished?"

"For now."

"Good… it's getting late, Richard. I think we should probably get going."

"I suppose you're right. Thank you, Luke. Dinner was lovely."

"Yes, it was very nice."

"Oh thanks."

Lorelai called to the girls. "Hey, girls! Grandma and Grandpa are leaving!"

"Okay!" The three girls came downstairs. Gigi hugged them both goodbye, as did Rory. Paris firmly shook their hands and said, "It was nice to see you again."

"Yes. You too. Goodbye, Lorelai, Luke." Richard and Luke shook hands.

"Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us. See you later."

"Okay. Bye."

As soon as they left, and the girls were back upstairs, Lorelai burst out laughing. "Oh my God! Did you see the look on her face?"

Luke chuckled. "Yeah… Where did that come from, anyway?"

"Well she had been a good girl all evening. I wanted to test her one last time… I almost got her to crack too!"

A/N: Okay, so I wrote this while I was listening to a bunch of Indie/pop/rock bands on myspace… Just thought I'd let you know. Ha ha If you wanna check it out, the link to my page is on my profile. Back to the story… So what'd you think? I really want to know! Really I do. Um… so yeah reviews are not necessary, but are strongly recommended… Thanks for reading!


	96. Things I Can't Say

Have any of you ever heard of a band called The Format? I'm like… obsessed with their song "Tune Out" right now.

Thanks for reviewing!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 96**

The morning after the night before, Lorelai was in the kitchen putting some pop tarts in the toaster for Gigi who was sitting at the kitchen table chatting away to Luke. Lorelai sat at the table sipping at her mug of hot chocolate.

"Hey, Mommy?"

"Yeah, hon?"

"What's PMS?" Luke, shocked and mortified, practically leapt out of his chair and out of the kitchen.

Lorelai's hot chocolate spewed out of her mouth as she stared at Gigi in surprise. "W-What?"

"What's PMS?"

"Gigi, how did you know there is such a thing as PMS?"

"Well… last night, I asked Paris why she was so grumpy, and she said 'PMS, kid. Aren't you essited about gwowing up?'"

"Did she now?"

"Uh huh." Gigi nodded her head. She looked extremely innocent.

"Um… How about I tell you when you're older, okay?"

"How come?"

"Because I don't want to scar you for life when you're three years old."

"Oh… Is it bad?"

"Uh… well I guess it can be…"

"Oh." The room was silent while Lorelai stared at Gigi still in disbelief. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"The pop tarts popped."

"Oh right." Lorelai got up to get Gigi's breakfast and tore a paper towel off the roll to clean her beverage off the table.

A bit later, while Gigi was getting dressed, Luke and Lorelai were back in the kitchen, sitting at the table. "Are you sure you don't mind keeping Gigi at the diner today?"

"No, it's perfectly fine."

"Thanks, Babe."

Luke blushed, still not used to having her call him that. He doesn't mind it so much in private though. "So uh… What did you tell Gigi about um… you know?"

"Luke, you can say it. It's just three letters."

Luke sighed. "Fine… What did you tell her about PMS?"

"I told her I'd tell her what it is when she's older. I know Chris will be too chicken to talk about all that stuff anyway."

"Huh… good point. What did she say?"

"She asked if it was bad."

"Oh." Luke laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No. Tell me what you're thinking."

"Nothing… just that it is pretty bad at times…"

"Uh huh… Get out of my kitchen!"

"What? Why? You never use it."

"Fine! I'll get out of my kitchen."

As Lorelai started to walk out, Luke grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. "No you won't." He kissed her passionately, and soon enough, they were necking like teenagers, Lorelai trapped between Luke and the counter. They broke apart, however, as soon as they heard Rory's bedroom door open.

"Why good morning, Paris!" Lorelai said all too cheerfully.

A cranky Paris stood in the doorway. "Yeah… Do you have any coffee?" She grunted.

"Nope. Sorry, Paris."

"Seriously? How could you not have coffee?"

"Luke won't let me have any while I'm pregnant."

"Oh…"

"Yup! You'll just have to go out and get some… We do have some tea or hot chocolate though."

"Alright fine. I'll have tea."

As Paris started to get her tea ready, Lorelai decided to confront her. "So, Paris, I heard you tried to give Gigi a life lesson yesterday."

"What?"

"You told her you're grumpy because of PMS."

"On second thought, I think I'll go out and get some coffee."

"Nope. Too late… Why on earth would you tell a three-year-old about PMS, Paris?"

"Well… I figured she'd learn about it eventually."

"Yeah but not _now_."

"Sorry. I won't do it again."

"Okay… and if there's anything else you want to say to her, but you're not sure whether it's appropriate or not, just don't say it because it probably isn't."

"Fine. May I have my tea now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Paris took her mug of tea into the living room and sat on the couch. She sipped at her tea as she watched CNN.

Back in the kitchen, Lorelai started laughing, and Luke stared at her, flabbergasted. "What's so funny?"

"When I was lecturing her!" She said through giggles. "I… I said… PMS Paris!" That caused Lorelai to erupt again.

"And that's funny because…"

"Doesn't it sound like the name of a ship or something?" Lorelai asked once she gained control.

"I guess so, but I still don't get why it's so funny."

Lorelai walked up to Luke and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Never mind that… Where were we before we were so rudely, and I do mean rudely, interrupted?"

Luke smiled and leaned his head in. "I think about right here." He kissed her softly, but she deepened it. As soon as tongue started to get involved, Lorelai pulled back and ran away. Luke was befuddled at first but then followed after her. "Lorelai, what… oh." He was interrupted as Lorelai began to empty her stomach into the toilet. He walked in and held her hair back with one hand while he rubbed her back soothingly with the other.

After Lorelai had washed her face and brushed her teeth, they exited the bathroom. Gigi ran up to Lorelai and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Mommy, are you okay?"

Lorelai hugged Gigi back and smiled. "I'm fine, hon."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then how come you throwed up?"

"It's all a part of having a baby, Gigi. I'll be fine."

"Oh… I gots another question about babies."

Lorelai sighed as she got herself ready for this one. "Alright. Go ahead."

"Okay. I know that the mommy and daddy have to go to the hopsital to get the baby, but how come the mommies get so big?"

Lorelai thought for a moment. "Well now that is a very good question, Gigi… Okay so um…" Lorelai cleared her throat. "They get big because they uh… the mommies get nervous about having the baby… and when women get nervous or anxious sometimes, they start to eat a lot… but then after the baby is born… they um… they realize there was nothing to be anxious about, so they exercise to get their weight back down and then stop eating so much."

"Oh… Okay."

Lorelai let out a relieved sigh. "Yeah."

"So then how come the daddy doesn't get bigger?"

"Because he um… He doesn't get as nervous."

"Oh! That makes since."

"Of course it does!"

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem." Gigi ran away, and Luke stared at Lorelai with an amazed look on his face. "What?"

"How the heck do you come up with this stuff?"

"Say it with me now, Luke. Imaaaaaaaaaagination!"

"What?"

"It's from Sponge bob!" She said.

"And I should have known that?"

"Yes!"

Luke sighed. "Whatever… I've got to get to the diner."

"Okay. I'll walk you and Gigi to the truck."

"Okay."

Gigi held Lorelai's hand as the three of them made their way to the truck. Gigi automatically climbed up into the car seat, and Lorelai buckled her up and kissed her cheek. "See you later, Gigi."

"Okay. Bye, mommy!"

"Bye, hon." Lorelai walked over to the driver's side of the truck.

Luke was standing outside the truck waiting for Lorelai to come around. When she did, he kissed her and said, "Bye, mommy," and placed his hand on her stomach.

Lorelai placed her hand over his and said, "Bye, hon." Then, she kissed him sweetly.

"See you at lunch?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Love you."

"You too. Bye," she said as she backed away, not dropping the eye contact. She tripped on a stick but caught herself before she fell completely. Gigi giggled as Luke asked if she was okay, trying not to laugh at her himself. Lorelai blushed. "Yeah I-I'm good, just uh… got attacked by a tiny stick…"

"More like a twig, really."

"Whatever… I'll see you later."

"Yep. See ya."

And with that, Lorelai turned around to watch where she was going this time. Luke honked as he pulled out of the driveway. Just as Lorelai got to her porch, she heard a husky voice call out her name. "Lorelai, suga!"

"Oh. Hey, Babette."

"Heya, sweetie! I just ran over to tell you how cure you guys are togetha, all of ya are just so darn cute!"

"Oh… well thanks, Babette. I'm glad you think so."

"Yeah… the way Luke touched your belly like that… It reminded me of when Morey and I had our first baby."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah… The poor thing only had three legs though… ended up hurting anotha one and had to be put to sleep."

"Oh that's horrible."

"Yeah well… there's not much you can do, ya know?"

"Uh… yeah sure."

"Alright well I'll see ya lata."

"Okay. Bye, Babette. Tell Morey I said 'hi.'"

"Okay. No problem, suga. See ya lata." Babette scurried back to her house calling for Morey.

"Hey, mom, what did Babette want?" Rory asked when Lorelai came back in.

"Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing to me."

Lorelai gasped. "Were you spying on me?"

Rory blushed. "Maybe."

"Why were you spying on me?"

"What did Babette want?"

"I ask you first!"

"Mom, no you didn't!"

"Right… well I meant to!"

"How would you have asked me first if you didn't know I was spying on you until I asked you about Babette?"

"Good point…"

"So? What did she want?"

"She wanted to tell me how cute Luke and me are."

"That's why I was spying on you."

"What?"

"I hardly ever get to see the soft side of Luke, so I decided to spy. Let me tell you, you two are _so_ cute together!"

Lorelai blushed. "Yeah I know… Try telling Luke that."

Rory laughed. "He still doesn't like people calling him cute, huh?"

"Not really… I called him Babe earlier, and he blushed like crazy."

"Aw. Poor Lukey is embarrassed."

Lorelai laughed. "Yep… I think that side of him is nice, but he still doesn't want the town to know he has it… Although with Gigi at the diner with him today, there is no way he'll be able to hide it."

"Yeah… that's very true… unless Taylor ends up going to the diner… or Paris."

Lorelai laughed. "Well let's just hope that doesn't happen… at least with Paris. Taylor may even be able to get Gigi to convince Luke to do something."

"Oh yeah… we better not give him that idea."

"What? Why not? It'll be funny!"

"Not when Taylor tells Luke who gave him the idea."

"Oh… right." The phone began to ring, and Rory was about to answer it. "No. Don't answer it."

"Why not?"

The machine beeped, and the shrill voice of Emily Gilmore filled the room. "_Hello, Lorelai. This is your mother. I assume you're not home right no, so I will try again later."_ Beep!

"That's why."

"How did you know it was her?"

"Uh… daughter's instinct?"

"Huh. And why didn't you want to talk to her?"

"Because she's my mother…"

"But you two have been getting along."

"Right… because we don't talk to each other. Remember last night? She was ready to yell at me but knew she couldn't."

"I still think you should talk to her… Conversation is the key to having a good relationship."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Um… Oprah… or was it Dr. Phil?"

"Well Dr. Phil has never met my mother… at least I don't think he has."

About an hour after Lorelai had gotten to the inn, Michel walked into her office. "There is a call for you."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, Lorelai. I am not psychic."

Lorelai sighed. "Okay. Thanks, Michel."

"You're welcome," he said as he walked out of the office.

Lorelai sighed again as she picked up the phone. "Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai, this is you mother."

_Damn you, Michel!_ "Hi, mom."

"Hello, Lorelai."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Did you want to say something, or are you just calling to hear my voice?"

"Well you don't have to be so rude, Lorelai."

Lorelai sighed. "Hello, mom. What would you like to talk about?"

"I would like to talk about a certain someone's behavior last night at dinner!"

"What? Mom, come on. I was perfectly nice to you."

"I'm not talking about that, Lorelai."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Gigi."

"What?"

"Her little comment about bees not urinating was completely revolting."

"Mom, she's three. She says whatever comes to her mind. Besides, she didn't say 'urinate.' She said 'pee.' If you're going to quote someone, at least say it correctly."

"Lorelai, you know very well that I do not say that word."

"What word?"

"You know very well what word I won't say, Lorelai. You are just trying to get me to say it, but it isn't going to happen."

"Mom, I am completely lost right now. What word?"

"Lorelai, I am not going to say it. It is a rude word, and you should teach Gigi that she shouldn't say it either."

"Well, you know, I may take that into consideration if you tell me what word you're talking about."

"Pee, Lorelai. I am talking about the word 'pee!'"

Lorelai place her hand over the receiver and burst out laughing. After she had calmed down, she said, "Oh."

"Why did it take you so long to say something, Lorelai? Were you laughing?"

Lorelai gasped. "No, mom! Of course not! I was just shocked that you'd ever say such a vulgar word."

"Lorelai, please! …Just try and teach her some manners, will you?"

"Mom, she has manners."

"Well they're not very good. You should send her to a manner school."

"And again, I say, Mom… She's THREE!"

"It's better to teach them while they're young, Lorelai."

"She's not a dog, mother. I thought the deal in this whole you trying to spend more time with me and my new family was that you'd stop trying to run things."

"I'm not trying to run things. I just think you should-"

"Mom, you are trying to run things, and you always will. Gigi can say 'pee' if she wants to. That's what little kids say, mom."

"I never said that."

"That's because you were never a normal little kid."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Mom, I really don't feel like getting into an argument with you right now."

"Fine. I will talk to you later."

"Bye, mom."

"Goodbye."

Lorelai hung up the phone and looked up to see Sookie giggling in her doorway. "What's so funny?"

"I came over here to see why you were laughing so hard, and… Did your mother really say 'pee?'"

Lorelai laughed. "Yes, and it was _great_! Never in a million years did I think she would ever say that."

"Neither did I! I wish you'd have recorded it."

"Damn! Well at least I heard it."

"Yeah… So how have you been? I didn't even know you came in this morning."

"Oh yeah. I got here a little late."

"Oh I see. Did Luke keep you?" She asked suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

Lorelai laughed. "Not in a dirty way."

"Oh."

"He's so cute though, Sookie. This morning, when he said goodbye, he copied what Gigi said and said 'bye, mommy' and put his hand on my stomach."

"Awe! Luke has a soft side!"

"Yeah just don't tell him I told you."

Sookie laughed. "Okay."

"Then again, the town will probably know soon anyway because Babette saw him rub my stomach."

Sookie giggled. "Yay! Now I _can_ tell people. I'll just tell them that Babette told me!"

Lorelai shook her head as Sookie walked away.

A/N: Don't you think the title works perfectly with this chapter? AND I got to use a couple great words! Spewed, mortified… Befuddled! I love that word! Haha and flabbergasted! How often do you get to use that word! Even when you're in the right situation to use it, you forget that it's a word until it's too late! Then you're like "I could have just flabbergasted him/her if I'd have said flabbergasted, but I always forget!" Okay so I don't necessarily require reviews, but the more I get, the more I pressure myself to make a new chapter. Wink wink Thanks for reading! Oh! And I just want to say thanks to those of you who have me on alerts and/or favorites!

**I promise that I'll _try_ and write another chapter before I go on vacation on the 12th, but I'm not sure if it'll happen… It should since I'm not in summer school anymore.**


	97. That's hormones

Ggirlsismylife- Thanks!

**Loving the reviews, you guys! Let's shoot for 15! ;)**

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 97**

Lorelai went to the diner for lunch just like she said she would. When she walked in, Taylor had just begun arguing with Luke. Gigi was sitting on a stool, watching them as Taylor waved fliers in Luke's face.

"Taylor, I said it before, and I'll say it again! I don't care what you have to say about ticks! I went to one of your stupid tick seminars when I was a kid and one when I was older, and they were exactly the same!"

"Luke, this one is different! This time there will be real-life picture diagrams shown as I explain the gruesome process."

"Why the he…" He saw Gigi out of the corner of his eye and changed his word choice. "Why in the world would I want to stare at some disgusting pictures while you blab on about a disgusting topic like ticks and lime disease? It'll still be boring, and now it'll be even more repulsive. Jeez, Taylor, kids go to those things! Don't you think about kids at all? They shouldn't see things like that when they're younger. It'll scar them for life!"

"Well then it will keep them extra cautious!"

Luke scoffed and mumbled, "or extra nauseous."

"Do not mock this, Luke. It's not funny. Ticks can be very dangerous. Now, Lucas, it _is_ summertime, Luke, and everybody knows that summertime is when ticks come out of hibernation," said Taylor, sounding like he was talking to a child.

_And I wish you'd go **in**to hibernation. _"First of all, Taylor, do not call me Lucas! Second, do ticks really hibernate?"

"Well… you would find that out if you'd come to the meeting."

"No, Taylor! I'm not going to that stupid meeting! I have much better ways to waste my time!"

Taylor finally noticed Lorelai who had come up and stood behind Gigi. "Lorelai, help me out here. You went last year. You know this isn't just a waste of time. Help me convince Luke to go and to get him to put up fliers. He is too stubborn to do it without someone pushing him, and I know you could."

"I completely agree."

"What?" Luke asked.

"He is stubborn, Taylor, but I agree with Luke. He shouldn't go _or_ help you put up fliers. The tick meetings are sickening for everyone who isn't you or Kirk. And _pictures_? There really is something wrong about that."

"Well… did I mention there will also be 3-D models?"

Lorelai gasped. "Oh 3-D models? No you didn't mention that… Now I'm definitely not going."

Taylor sighed. "You've been with him too long."

Lorelai smiled. "No such thing," she said as she looked into Luke's eyes.

"Right well I am going to leave these fliers here, and let you choose what you do with them."

Luke chuckled. "Great. Thanks. I needed some more paper to fuel my fire. Now I don't have to waste any of the good stuff." Taylor sighed and walked out of the diner, upset that he lost once again. "Thanks for backing me up."

"Oh no problem. That whole tick thing was disgusting!"

"Yeah it is…"

"And do you know how many people fell asleep? At least five that I could see! One person passed out…"

"Yeah. It's a horrible thing… Kirk and Taylor have some serious problems."

"Yeah… and so do Patty and Lulu for wanting to be with them."

"Seriously… So uh… what'll you have?"

"Um… I'm thinking a bacon cheeseburger with the works, minus the onion, plus a slice of turkey."

"That's disgusting."

"That's hormones."

"Well hormones are disgusting."

Lorelai laughed. "Ah, this is nothing. Just wait for the mood swings."

"Jeez… I'll be right back with your new, gross version of a turkey burger."

"Thanks… oh and chocolate milk!"

Luke sighed. "Okay." Luke and Gigi watched in amazement as Lorelai consumed the contraption she called lunch. "That is so gross."

"Yeah! So gross…"

"I know…"

"Don't worry, Uncle Luke, it's just her nerves about the baby."

"Um… Yeah… her nerves. You're right,"

"I know!" Gigi smiled proud of herself.

"Hey, Gigi," Lorelai said between the last few bites of her 'burger.'

"Yeah, Mommy?"

"Do you have any idea whose birthday is next month? I can't seem to remember."

"It's mine, Silly!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! It's _my _birthday, Mommy." Gigi giggled while Lorelai pretended to be confused.

"Okay… If you say so…"

"I do!"

"And how old are you going to be?"

Gigi giggled and held up four fingers. "Four!"

"Oh yeah! Now I remember. Hey… can you can't to four?"

"Yup! I can even count to ten!" She said, holding up both hands, indicating the number ten.

"Wow! You're a very smart girl."

"Rory taught me!"

"Rory's a good big sister, huh?"

"Uh huh… I wish she doesn't haveta go to school though."

"Ah well… she's home for now."

"Yep! She said she would take me to work with her one day, and she'll buy me a couple books!"

"Wow! That's nice of her."

"I know. She's cool!"

"Yeah she is… Well I have to get back to work, so I'll see you later for dinner, okay?"

"Okay! Bye, Mommy."

"Bye, Hon." Lorelai kissed Gigi on the cheek before climbing off the stool.

Luke walked Lorelai to the door. "See you tonight."

"Yep. Bye!"

Lorelai leaned up to softly kiss Luke. When she started to pull away, Luke leaned in and deepened it a little. "Thank you, Lorelai."

"For what?"

"Um… everything I guess… For being you."

"Well I wouldn't be me without you, so thank you too." Lorelai pecked him on the lips, and then, she was off to face the world… or just the inn.

That night, they all, including Paris, were sitting at the table eating dinner. Rory said she'd take Gigi to work with her and Paris tomorrow, so Gigi was excited. "I get books tomorrow?"

"Yep! Any three that you want."

"Thanks, Rory!"

"Yeah, thanks, Hon. This is really nice of you."

"Well just think of it as an early birthday gift."

"Hey, Gigi, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Um… I want the new Barbie car and the Barbie hotel… and a bike!"

"A bike, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh okay… What else?"

"Well… what I really _really_ want is… to see daddy."

"Honey, I don't know if I can give that to you."

Gigi frowned a little. "I know… That's okay though. It's not your fault."

"Yeah…"

Then, Gigi perked up. "But I might get the bike, right?"

Lorelai laughed. "Maybe… Oh! I almost forgot to tell you guys!"

"Tell us what?" Luke asked.

"I talked to Mia today."

Rory gasped. "Really? How is she?"

"She's doing great! She said that she wants to come stay here next month, like before the wedding and everything."

"Oh wow! That' great!"

"Yeah… Where is she going to stay?"

"Well she said she wanted to stay at the Dragonfly. I told her it would be free for her, and she tried to argue at first, but I wore her down."

"This is great! We haven't seen her in a while."

"I know! I'm so excited and nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, that she's staying at the inn. I'm nervous about what she'll think of it."

"Don't worry. She'll love it."

"Yeah, Mom. She loves everything you do."

"Who's Mia?" Paris butted in.

"Yeah! Who is Mia?" Gigi mimicked.

"Mia's the woman who got me started in the inn business. She was like a second mother to me… or a first depending on how you look at it. She was there when both Rory and I were growing up."

"Wow!" Gigi exclaimed. "She must be older than Grandma Emily!"

They all laughed. "No not quite, Gigi."

"Oh… Do you think she'll like me?"

"I'm sure she'll love you, Gigi."

"Good! Then I'll love her too."

"Hey, Mom, does Sookie know about this?"

"Nope. Mia didn't want me to tell Sookie or Michel."

"Oh okay. I guess I won't say anything around her then."

"Good idea. Oh, Luke!"

"What?"

Lorelai giggled. "Maybe, if we shop around a little, we'll be able to find you a Star Trek t-shirt, so Mia can feel like it's the good old days." Rory started laughing.

Luke blushed. "Jeez… I was _not_ a Trekkie, Lorelai. I've told you that plenty of times."

"Yeah sure. You just wore the shirt because all your other clothes were always dirty."

"Would you please drop it?"

Lorelai sighed. "Fine…"

"Mommy, what's a Trekkie?"

Lorelai and Rory laughed, and Luke covered his face with his hands. "A Trekkie is someone who is obsessed with a show called Star Trek. They go to sci-fi conventions and stuff."

"Oh… What's sci-fi?"

"Science fiction."

"What's that?"

Lorelai sighed. It was Luke's turn to laugh. "It's a genre… it's a story with aliens and spaceships and stuff."

"Oh… so what's a convention?"

"A convention is a place where all the nerds like Uncle Luke went to talk about and dress up as their favorite character."

"Oh."

Later that night, after Gigi had been tucked in, and the girls had said goodnight, Luke and Lorelai were lying in bed talking. "I can't wait for Mia to get here."

"Neither can I. It's going to be so fun to catch up and just talk with her again."

"Yeah… It's going to be weird though."

"Why?"

"Well if your mother is trying to be nice and then in walks the woman who pretty much helped raise you…"

"Oh yeah… That will be very interesting… Did I tell you about what happened when my mom called today?"

"No. I don't believe you did."

"Well she called and tried to tell me that I shouldn't let Gigi talk about how bees don't 'urinate' at the dinner table. She said that it is rude and revolting, and I should send Gigi away to a manner school."

"What? She's three years old!"

"I know! That's what I said."

"She said that she should learn it while she's young."

"Jeez… And what did you say?"

"You mean before or after I got her to say 'pee?'"

Luke laughed. "Did you really?"

"Yeah… I laughed so much that Sookie came in to see what was so funny… I think I heard Michel mumbling something about how _he_ gets more work done than us."

"Really? Did Emily hear you laughing?"

"Oh no. I covered up the mouthpiece. Could you _imagine_ what she'd say if she heard me laughing."

"Yeah… She probably would have started yelling at you."

"Uh huh. 'Lorelai, what's so funny? There is absolutely nothing you should be laughing about right now! This is serious!'" Lorelai imitated her mother's voice as she spoke but started laughing half way through. "Maybe I should have let her hear me laugh."

Luke laughed. "Yeah maybe… So uh… What are we going to do about Gigi's birthday?"

"I'm not sure. I really wish there was a way for her to se Chris, but I really don't want her going to that jail."

"Yeah I know," Luke said as he rubbed her arm lovingly.

"I guess I'll think of something."

"Okay. Well let me know if you need my help."

"I know; I will."

"Kay. Goodnight."

"Night." Luke pulled Lorelai close to him and wrapped him arm around her protectively.

A/N: Okay so I was reading **reviews** for chapter 22 (no idea why, I just was bored and picked a random number), and they gave me an urge to write some more! Ha Yeah so there ya go! **Reviews** really do give me… momentum to write more chapters! Chapter 97 in a cyber cell (Get it? Cyber cell instead of nutshell? …stupid, I know… I'm sorry.) **PLEASE REVIEW! Let's shoot for 15!**


	98. Micky D's Says Pretty Please

Ggirlsismylife- You made me smile! And you get bonus points because it wasn't about somebody doing something stupid… like when my brother walked into a display shelf… Erherm… so anyway, thanks a bunch! I'm glad my story is memorable!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 98 weird **

The next morning, Luke walked into the kitchen to find Lorelai cursing the toaster. "Come on! Work, you damn toaster!"

Luke chuckled. "Yelling at inanimate objects again, I see."

Lorelai turned to face Luke. "It's being mean!" Luke walked over to her, and Lorelai kissed him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He pecked her back. "It's not alive. It can't show emotion."

"Luke, have you ever complained that your foot is asleep?"

"Yeah." He said, not understanding what Lorelai was getting at.

"Well… Your foot is an inanimate object, so how could it really be asleep?"

Luke sighed. "Come on, Lorelai! It's a figure of speech."

"Yeah well so is saying 'Come on! Work, you damn toaster.'"

Luke sighed. "Fine. You win again."

Lorelai smiled. "Yes! …Now help me pop these pop tarts."

Luke examined the toaster to see what was wrong. He turned a knob, and the toaster sprang to life. The almost burnt pop tarts popped up.

Lorelai gasped! "How'd you do that!"

Luke chuckled. "You had them in for too long. The knob was turned the wrong way, so I just turned it back and out they came."

"Oh… I knew that."

After fighting with the toaster, Luke and Lorelai sat down for breakfast and chatted lightly between themselves. Once finished with breakfast, Lorelai placed the dishes in the sink while Luke got ready to go to the diner. "So should I pick you up around 6:30 tonight?"

"For what?"

"The town meeting."

"Luke, you hate town meetings."

"Yeah I do, usually, but this one concerns my diner."

Lorelai gasped. "Are you making a change in the diner?"

Luke scoffed. "Of course not!"

"Then why is it so important for you to be there? If you're not making a change, how does the town meeting concern your diner?"

"Lorelai, just… wait and see."

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Because I'm not even supposed to know what's going on."

"Oh I get it." Lorelai nodded. "It's one of those 'if I tell ya, I'll have to kill ya' kinds of things."

"Sure. Let's leave it at that."

Lorelai sighed. "Gah! Come on, Lucas! You know I'll find out eventually anyway."

"Yes you will… at the town meeting." He smiled at the look on her face and added as a side note, "and don't call me Lucas."

"Why not? I like that name."

"Then, if we have a son, call _him_ Lucas."

"But, Luke, then he'll wonder why you don't like being called Lucas, and he won't want to be called it either… Oh hey. That reminds me. Do you want to know the sex of our baby?"

Luke paused for a moment and just stared at Lorelai. "I… I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I mean… it would be nice to know I guess… It might make it easier to get things ready for it… but I also like the thought of being surprised."

"Alright well… think about it and get back to me. My next appointment is next week."

"Right okay… What day?"

"Wednesday."

"Okay. I'll get Caesar and Lane to cover."

"Luke, you don't have to do that."

"It's fine, Lorelai. It's our kid. I should be there too."

"Okay."

"So I'll see you at 6:30?"

Lorelai sighed. "Okay, Lucas."

He sighed. "Lorelai…" he warned.

"What? Lucas is a sexy name!"

"It is not."

"Is too. Just listen to it. Lucas…" She stepped closer to her and held his hands in hers. "_Lucas_."

"Okay so when you say it like _that_…"

Lorelai giggled and kissed him. "Don't forget to say bye to Gigi before you go."

"I won't… See you later."

"Bye, hon." Luke kissed Lorelai again and then went off to say goodbye to Gigi. Then, he went to the diner to begin the rest of his day.

When Lorelai got to the inn, she found Sookie in the kitchen flipping through a magazine. Lorelai poured herself a mug of coffee and sat on a stool next to Sookie. "Hey, Sookie. What are you looking at?"

"Oh hey. I'm just checking out our competition."

"Ah… see anything good?"

"Actually yeah… This place called Misty Inn Bed and Breakfast really looks kinda nice."

"Huh… well which one is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is it an inn or a B&B?"

"It's 'and.'"

"What?"

"It's 'and.'"

"No, Sookie. That's not what I meant!"

"Oh?"

"No. Is it an _inn_ or is it a bed and breakfast?"

"Oh!" Sookie giggled, "I don't know… both I guess."

"But there isn't a comma."

"Oh yeah… You should call them up and ask about it."

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah… I don't think they'd like that too much."

"Yeah… guess not… so what are your plans for today?"

"Oh um… work… Luke's picking me up around 6:30 to take me to the town meeting."

"The whose-y what's it?"

"The _town meeting_."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"And _why_ does Luke want to go to the town meeting?"

"I don't know… He said it's something that concerns his diner."

"Huh…"

"Yeah… Oh! Did I tell you? I think he may start letting me call him Lucas soon."

"What? How'd you manage that?"

"I told him that I thought the name was sexy… then he argued, so I said it in a sexy voice, and there you go."

"Wow… his name _is_ kind of sexy… oh he can be like Lucas on Days of Our Lives!"

"How do you know the names of characters on Days of Our Lives?"

"Jackson watches it."

"Of course."

Luke picked Lorelai up at 6:30 sharp that night. They got to Patty's studio early, found good seats, and started up some small talk. "So uh… how was your day?"

"It was pretty good. Rory called me and said that Gigi ended up getting five books instead of three."

Luke chuckled. "She takes after Rory more and more every day."

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah she does."

"Yep... Maybe that means she'll go to Yale too."

"Yeah…" Lorelai smirked. "…Or Harvard."

"Ah jeez."

Lorelai laughed. "So uh… I have a meeting with Marilyn and those wedding people tomorrow."

"You sure you can handle that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… with the pregnancy and everything, do you really think it won't be too stressful?"

"Oh that? Yeah. I think I'll be fine… and if not, then I'll just leave."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah. They'll just blame it on Marilyn. I don't think she'll be much of a problem though because they'll be more worried about the wedding."

"She'd better not."

"Speaking of the baby, have you decided whether you want to know the sex or not?"

"Yes. I have decided that I want to know whatever you want to know."

Lorelai groaned. "Luke!" As they talked, Lorelai noticed more and more business owners entering the studio, even people who hardly ever went to town meetings. She was getting even more curious with each entrepreneur who entered. "Luke, will you _please _tell me what's going on here?"

"Just uh… Just hold on. It's about to start now anyway."

Lorelai sighed. "Luke, come on…"

"What? It's gonna start any-"

The microphone squealed as Taylor began to speak. "If everyone would settle down please, we will begin the meeting."

"-Second," Luke said. Lorelai glared at Luke who chuckled in return.

"Thank you all for coming. I'll get right to the point of why you're all here. As many of you know, even though you shouldn't, the owners of McDonalds would like to build a restaurant in this quaint, lovely town we call Stars Hollow."

Lorelai gasped. "_What?_" She was shocked. Luke nodded. "Wow! They really are trying to take over the world." Luke chuckled.

"I'll be honest with you all," Taylor continued. "Normally, I would not be doing this because most of the time, people don't find these things out, so I can just vote 'no' myself if I think the idea is bad for the town. _But_ somehow word got out about this, and now I am forced to hold a vote. One for the businessmen and women of Stars Hollow and one for the common citizens. Now if you would take a look at the paper we handed out at the doors, you will see a list of why we should not allow this development in our town, such as…"

As Taylor droned on, Lorelai pulled out her cell phone. "Wow… This is big."

"Yeah… Who ya calling?"

"I'm going to get Sookie, Jackson, and Michel to come down here and vote. They're part of the business world, after all."

"Indeed, they are."

"Michel is going to hate this!"

About an hour later, all the entrepreneurs of Stars Hollow had voted. Taylor's voice, once again, flooded the studio. "Well, folks, the votes are in. I am proud to say that the votes were unanimous! The businessmen/women of Stars Hollow vote 'no' to having a _Mac_Donalds built in the town." Everyone in the studio cheered. "That's right! Even Lorelai Gilmore, who is known for her poor eating habits, voted against the establishment."

"Well, Taylor," Lorelai started. "Having a McDonalds here would mean more competition for my inn and Luke's Diner. Besides, it is hard to say 'no' to a kid with a pouty face who wants to go to McDonalds. Believe it or not, I actually frown against most fast food."

"Well that explains why Luke is so interested in you."

Lorelai turned to Luke. "I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Neither am I… Let's just ignore it."

"Okay."

"Anyway," Taylor blabbed on, "now that I have everyone's attention, I would like you all to face the front and take a look at these educational photos while I explain them." As soon as people saw the picture of a tick, the studio erupted in groans. Everyone headed for the door and flooded out of the studio. As they left the studio, Luke and Lorelai could here Kirk telling Taylor to ignore the rude people and go on with the presentation.

A/N: The conversation between Sookie and Lorelai about the Inn/B&B was a convo. I had with my mother on vacation… except my mom didn't giggle when she finally realized what I was asking. I can't remember the name of the place, but I chose Misty because it's the name of a famous horse there. I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Do you know how you can tell me whether you did or not? You could **_review_**! Ohhh ahhh…

Disclamer- Of course, I do not own McDonalds or anything related to it...


	99. Mashed Potatoes?

Ggirlsismylife- haha I'll admit I do like some of McDonalds' stuff. Ah ick… Supersize Me was gross! shudders haha Hmm… well I'm hoping to end the story soon, but I'm not positive when it will happen. And if I get enough reviews telling me to, I may write a sequel… uh… so yeah! Thank you! I probably say that every time I reply to my reviewers, but I mean it.

**Thanks for the reviews! I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You're all awesome!**

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 99**

Luke and Lorelai decided to stop at the diner for pie before walking home. To Luke's own amazement, Lorelai was actually craving peach pie, the pie she hated most. Anyway, on the way home, Lorelai decided to bring up the baby again. "So, Luke, have you thought about it at all?"

"About what?"

Lorelai sighed. "About whether or not you want to know the sex of our baby!"

"Oh that… yeah I think I've decided."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"And…" She urged him on.

"And I think that I want to know, but I don't want anyone besides us to know."

"Not even Sookie?"

"Not even her."

"What about Rory?"

"Nope. She can't know either."

Lorelai sighed. "Then what's the point of knowing?"

"So we'll be able to prepare… to buy things and stuff. I just… I want it to be a surprise to everyone else."

"Hmm… so no telling Ms. Patty either then…"

"Lorelai!"

"What?" She laughed. "I was just kidding… of course we'll tell her."

Luke sighed. "Jeez."

"So that's what you want?"

"If it's what you want too then yes."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Just like that?"

"Yep… I think it'll be fun keeping a secret from the town… Rory probably won't be too thrilled, and I know Sookie won't, but that's okay."

"Thanks."

"Hey no problem." She took his hand in hers as they walked the rest of the way to the house. As soon as they walked in the door, Gigi bombarded them, books in her arms. "Mommy! Uncle Luke!"

Lorelai smiled and bent down to pick up the happy girl. "Hey, Gigi. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah! I gotted _five_ books instead of three because Rory said they were all good."

"Wow! Have you read any yet?"

"No not yet… I was hoping you would read with me."

"Oh of course I will. How about we read after dinner?"

"Okay!"

A bit later, they sat down for dinner, pizza much to Luke's distaste, for most of them. Paris had pizza too, but it didn't have cheese on it, and Lorelai said it didn't count as pizza if there wasn't cheese on it. Paris, of course, being Paris decided to argue with Lorelai on the fact.

"Just because there is no cheese on it, does not mean that it isn't a pizza. You can slap pretty much anything onto a pizza crust and call it a pizza now-a-days."

"Alright, alright. Sorry I said anything."

"It's okay. Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion."

Lorelai stared at Paris for a few seconds. "Uh huh… so Luke and I have decided about whether or not we want to know what our baby is."

"Lovely."

"Really, Mom? That's great… so what's the decision?"

Lorelai looked at Luke. "Luke, why don't you tell her?"

"Um… well uh… we have decided that we… we want to know what it is, our baby that is, but we're going to… wait to tell the uh… the town."

"Oh okay. That's understandable."

"Yeah."

"Now, what Luke left out of that, Rory, is that you are included on the being excluded part."

"What?"

"You don't get to know until this sucker pops out of me… er uh… the hospital… which is where we get babies… at the hospital… in a little room with pictures and…" By that time, Lorelai finally realized that everyone but Gigi was staring at her. "Yeah… so that's what."

"B-but I'm the sister! Shouldn't I get to know?"

"We want to surprise everyone."

"Then why do _you_ get to know?"

"Because we're special."

"How come you don't get ta know in the first place?"

Everyone's eyes turned to look at Gigi. "Lorelai, I think you've got this one."

"Of course! We uh… we don't get to know in the first place because… because we get to be surprised too! We get whatever the doctor tells us it is."

"Oh… okay."

"Yep… so that's why."

"Uh huh."

"So you're really not going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope. Sorry, Rory."

"No you're not. You're going to enjoy keeping this secret from me."

"Well… yeah okay maybe I am just a little."

"Uh huh… What about Sookie? She's your best friend."

"And she doesn't get to know either."

"She is going to be _so_ mad."

"Not at me. I'll just blame it on Luke."

"Gee, thanks," Luke said, sarcastically.

"No problem."

"I'm sure…"

After a while, Gigi excused herself from the table and told Lorelai she would be in her room playing while she waited to read. "Lorelai, why does Gigi call you her mother?"

"Because, Paris, she just wanted to… I asked her father, and he said it was fine, and there ya go."

"Huh…"

"Yeah."

"Okay… I'm going to go watch TV if that's alright with you."

"That's fine, Paris." Paris nodded and went to the other room.

"That was weird."

"Yeah it was… even weirder than usual," Luke commented.

"Do you know what's wrong with her, Rory?"

"I'm not sure… I think it's just that she's bummed about not really having a home."

"Yeah I can see how that could do it."

"I'll go talk to her."

"Okay." After Rory left, Lorelai decided to comment on Luke's earlier performance. "Well that went well."

"What? It did not. She was mad."

"Sure at first, but she got over it. Rory likes surprises. It'll be fine."

Luke sighed. "If you say so."

"I do. Now, I'm going to go read to Gigi."

"Sure. Leave me with the mess in the kitchen."

Lorelai laughed. "Sorry… I'll pay you back later." She winked at him and walked out of the kitchen.

Lorelai knocked on Gigi's door and heard Gigi say, "Come in." So she did.

"Hey, Gigi. You ready to read?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright… but first, we have to make sure we know our ABC's."

"Oh okay."

"So… how do we start?"

"With A B C, silly!"

"Oh right! I can't believe I forgot."

Gigi giggled. "Me either."

"Okay. Do you know what's after that?"

Gigi thought for a moment. Lorelai could tell she was trying to say it in her head. "D!"

"Very good!" They carried on like that until they had finished the entire alphabet. "Wow! You're really good at that."

"Thank you."

"So what do you want to read tonight?"

"This one!" Gigi picked up the book that was beside her and handed it to Lorelai.

"Ah okay. Sheep in a Jeep. Rory loved this book when she was younger."

"That's what she said."

"I'm surprised Andrew actually had this in his store."

Gigi giggled. "Rory said that too!"

Lorelai laughed. "Did she now?" Gigi nodded. "Okay. How about we get you under those covers in that snug bed, and then, I'll read to you?"

Gigi shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"I want you to get in too."

"Oh okay." Lorelai got on the small bed and reclined against the headboard. Gigi followed and climbed on top of her. "Careful careful. Mommy has a weak stomach."

"Oh. Sowy."

"It's okay." Gigi slowly and carefully got comfortable on Lorelai's lap. "You good?"

"Uh huh!"

"Alright." Lorelai place the book where they both could see it, on Gigi's Belly and opened it up. "Sheep in a Jeep by Nancy E. Shaw. Illustrated by Margot Apple." Gigi clapped, excitedly as Lorelai turned the page to begin the story. "Beep! Beep! Sheep in a jeep on a hill that's steep…" As Lorelai read on, she could tell that Gigi was slowly but surely falling asleep. She eventually, very carefully scooted Gigi off of her lap and onto the comfy bed. Lorelai finished the book and got off of the bed. She looked back to see the fast asleep young girl curl up on the bed. Lorelai bent down to kiss Gigi's temple before turning out the light and leaving the room.

The next few weeks went by quickly. Gigi got better and better with the alphabet because she and Lorelai would practice before her bedtime story, and during the day, Gigi would recite to Rory. Paris left the house after staying a week, much to Luke's enjoyment (the leaving part, not the staying for a week). Sure, he didn't say he was happy, but anyone could tell.

The meeting with Marilyn and the wedding people went all right. Lorelai told Luke that it seemed like they gave Marilyn a little talking to on the way to the inn. Lorelai and Luke went to their check-up. The doctor told them that everything looked great. They even found out the sex of the baby. Lorelai teased Rory about it for days, and Sookie wasn't too happy that they were keeping it a secret either. Jackson, on the other hand, was pleased to hear they were keeping it confidential. Lorelai got another call from Mia who was coming to Stars Hollow the day after Gigi's birthday. Fliers for Gigi's birthday bash went up all over town, much to Luke's demise, Lorelai was able to talk Luke into hanging one in each window of the diner and keeping some on the counter. That, of course, caused Taylor to argue with Luke that it isn't right to only hang friends' fliers and not more important ones. Luke wanted nothing to do with that and threw Taylor out of the diner… almost literally.

Before they knew it, it was the day of Gigi's birth, otherwise known as Gigi's birthday. Gigi woke up extremely early and went into Luke and Lorelai's room. She climbed up and starting bouncing on the bed. Luke and Lorelai automatically woke up. "Gigi, what are you doing?"

"It's my birthday, Mommy!"

"Oh… Right. Happy birthday, Gigi!"

"Yeah, Gigi, happy birthday."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome… Would you please stop bouncing on the bed?" Luke asked her as politely as he could. Just then, Lorelai got up and dashed to the bathroom. Luke and Gigi could hear her emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Did I make her sick, Uncle Luke?" Gigi asked as Luke climbed out of the bed. He could tell that she was worried.

"No. No you didn't. She's okay." Luke walked into the bathroom and held Lorelai's hair back.

"Oh… Okay."

"Uh… Why don't you go watch some cartoons? I'll be down to make you a big birthday breakfast in a few minutes."

"Okay!" Gigi ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Lorelai stood up and walked to the sink to wash her mouth and face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, yeah. I just wish this part of the pregnancy would be over with already."

Luke chuckled. "Yeah me too." After she wiped her face, Lorelai smacked Luke with the towel. "Hey!"

Lorelai smiled. "Hey." Luke smiled back and wrapped his arms around Lorelai's minute waist. She'd be showing pretty soon. Lorelai tilted her head slightly as Luke brought his lips down to hers. They met in a soft, loving kiss.

"You hungry?"

"Of course I am. I just emptied the remnants of my stomach into the toilet."

"Right… that and you're always hungry."

"Hmm… Yeah I guess you could put it that way." They walked hand-in-hand down the stairs and into the living room where Lorelai joined Gigi on the couch to watch cartoons.

"What's for breakfast, Uncle Luke?"

Luke smiled. "Whatever you want, birthday girl."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Cool! How about… French toast annnnd mashed potatoes!"

Luke looked at her comically. "You want mashed potatoes for breakfast?"

Gigi nodded. "Uh huh and French toast!"

"Um… Okay then. French toast and Mashed potatoes it is."

"Yay!" Gigi high-fived Lorelai as Luke walked into the kitchen.

While Luke was making breakfast, Rory slowly crept out of her room with a tired, annoyed look upon her face. "Luke, what the heck are you making?"

Luke turned off the eggbeater. "Oh. Sorry, Rory. Gigi wanted French toast and mashed potatoes for breakfast."

"Mashed potatoes?"

"That's what I said, but Lorelai nodded her head too, so I figured I might as well."

"Ah. I see... So where are they now?"

"Oh they're watching cartoons in the living room."

"Okay." Rory walked into the living room. "I hear it's someone's birthday today!"

Gigi looked up and raised her hand. "Uh huh! It's mine!"

"I know. Happy birthday, Gigi!"

"Thank you." Rory walked over and sat next to Gigi on the couch.

After breakfast, Luke took everyone to a miniature golf course in Litchfield. He obviously forgot how competitive Lorelai could get. She wasn't that great, but every time she did a little better than Luke or Rory, which wasn't often, she would point at them and say "Ha!" After about three "Ha!'s," Luke stopped keeping score. At the end of the game, he decided that Gigi won. They went inside the miniature golf building, and Luke paid for everyone to play in the arcade. Rory and Gigi went of the ski ball while Lorelai made Luke play the game where you hit the thing as hard as you can. The string holding the giant hammer thingy, as Lorelai called it, was extremely short, so Luke had to get on his knees in order to reach. Lorelai clapped and hugged him hen Luke got the highest score one could get.

They went to Gigi's choice restaurant for a late lunch. She chose Friendly's because she liked the desserts there. They got home around 3:30 and just lounged around and watched TV. The party was supposed to start at 5:00, so they had an hour and a half to decorate the house and yard. Rory helped Luke outside while Lorelai put streamers up in. While she was attempting to tape up a streamer, the phone rang. Luke and Rory had just come in the back door and were putting things away. Lorelai checked her watch and realized who it probably was. She called to Gigi because she was closest to the phone. "Hey, Gigi, could you answer that?"

"But I'm not apposed ta answer the phone."

"I'm giving you permission."

"What if it's a stranger?"

"Then… you can hang up."

"Okay." Gigi picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

A/N: Yeah I think I'll end it there. Nice little cliffy for chapter 100… Gah! Ew ew ew! Huge spider just ran across the hall! …It's a good thing those giant phone books we never use were on the desk. EW that thing gave me the chills! It was HUGE… breathe, Kristen. It's all over now haha so anyway… How'd you like it? The chapter, that is. I was extremely determined to finish and update this chapter. I loved Sheep in a Jeep when I was younger. Now I know I don't normally skip weeks ahead, but I was getting bored of writing day after day. **Please R&R! Thoughts, comments, love/hate notes are all welcome!**

Disclaimer- Of course, I did not write Sheep in a Jeep… but I do own a copy of the book. ;-)

Oh and just to inform you, I wrote the last few pages of this chapter while listening to "Momentum" by The Hush Sound over and over again. Haha Just thought I'd tell you…

Thanks!


	100. Bonfires and Bra Wires

**Before I write this chapter, I would like everyone to know that I am throwing a 100th chapter party for all my readers and myself! Haha So everyone should come! We have done a little hard work and could all use a break:)**

**ggirlsismylife- ** Wasn't it just horrible! haha um... Well I'm sorry that you're going to be sad when it ends... but there is a possiblity for a sequel. I've already got ideas for it. ;)

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 100... woooo**

_Lorelai checked her watch and realized who it probably was. She called to Gigi because she was closest to the phone. "Hey, Gigi, could you answer that?"_

"_But I'm not apposed ta answer the phone."_

"_I'm giving you permission."_

"_What if it's a stranger?"_

"_Then… you can hang up."_

"_Okay." Gigi picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"_

"Hey! Gigi?" Gigi was confused that the person on the other line knew her name and didn't say anything at first. "Hello?"

Very quietly, she said, "Yes. Dis is Gigi."

"Hey… You don't recognize my voice, do you?"

She paused again then said, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, Gigi! It's daddy." Chris smiled at the realization she still knew what he sounded like.

Gigi smiled widely. She ran into the kitchen where Luke and Rory were talking and shouted, "It's daddy! It's daddy!" Luke and Rory looked at each other, and seeing that one was just as shocked as the other, they followed Gigi back into the living room where she told Lorelai the news. Lorelai smiled and nodded.

"Gigi?"

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey, sweetie, how have you been?"

"Really good. Mommy and Uncle Luke are really nice, and Wory getted me _five_ books instead of _three_."

"Oh really? They're spoiling you over there."

"Uh huh… Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Gigi."

"Are you coming home for my birthday?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Hon. I have to stay here."

"But they letted you call me?"

"Yep. I've been good in ja… timeout, and Lorelai talked to my… supervisor and got him to let me call you and talk for ten whole minutes."

"Oh… I'm glad you getted to call!"

"Me too, and tell Lorelai I said thank you."

"Mkay." Gigi turned to Lorelai. "Daddy and me says thank you."

Lorelai smiled and gave Gigi a hug. "You're both very welcome, honey."

"She says we're welcome."

"Okay…" Gigi and Chris talked for a bit while Lorelai talked to Rory and Luke in the kitchen.

"How were you able to persuade them into letting Chris call Gigi?"

"Oh, Luke, you know I have my ways."

Rory sighed. "We all know what that means."

Lorelai laughed. "No, Rory, I didn't do that… this time. Chris's officer said that Chris had been great throughout all of this, and since I'm the one who got him in there in the first place, I managed to pull some strings for him."

"That's really nice of you, mom. I know Gigi really missed him."

"Yeah she did, and he missed her too."

Just then, Gigi walked into the kitchen. "He said he wants to talk to you, Mommy, and he only has a few more minutes."

"Oh okay."

"Bye, Daddy. I love you… Uh huh! Thank you… I will. Bye bye." She handed the phone to Lorelai who thanked her and answered. Gigi walked back out of the kitchen dragging Rory along with her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lor."

"Chris."

"I just… I really wanted to thank you for what you did. It was really nice of you after… you know, everything that's happened"

"Well she wanted to see her father, but I figured this was good enough."

"It was. It was perfect, Lor. I don't even know how to begin to thank you."

"Just don't… don't screw up anymore, Chris."

"I know… I'll try. I am trying."

"Okay."

"So uh… Gigi told me that Luke took you all out today."

"Yeah it was really nice. I think she enjoyed herself."

"Yeah she did. She loved the miniature golf course, kept talking about the giant fake animals and things."

"Yeah. We took a picture of her standing in front of a hippo."

"Cute. I'll have to see it when I get out."

"Yeah…"

"I _really _appreciate everything you're doing. If she'd have been given to a… an adoption place, I don't know what I would have done."

"It's not a problem, Chris. She's a great kid."

"Yeah she is, smart too. She told me about the books Rory got her and said her ABC's."

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah we practice those every night. I think we're going to start numbers soon."

"Sounds great, Lor."

"Yeah."

"Oh I have to go."

"Oh okay."

"Thanks again… for everything… and thank Luke for me."

"You're welcome and I will. I'll talk to you later, Chris."

"All right, Lor. I love you."

"Bye, Chris." Lorelai tried to ignore his last sentence as she hung up the phone. She placed the phone on the table and sat down. Luke went behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"Everything okay?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Everything's great. Chris says thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"For helping out, I guess."

"Oh… okay… You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. Just a little tired. All that decorating wore me out."

"Yeah me too… Rory and I finished outside."

"Great. Thanks for the help, Luke."

"It's not a problem. I'd rather it be me hanging stuff on trees than you or Rory."

"Good point."

The phone rang, and Lorelai slowly reached for it. "You got it?" Luke asked.

"Yup." She picked up the phone and pushed the "talk" button then put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is there a Lorelai Gilmore there?"

"Speaking."

"Oh hey, Lorelai. I'm sorry to be calling you on your day off… especially at your house, but this is very important."

"Um… Who is this?"

"Oh right. Sorry. This is Kathy Baker… We're planning my wedding at your inn."

"Yes of course. What can I do for you?"

"Well… I need to cancel everything."

"What?" Lorelai was shocked, and the tone in her voice didn't hide it.

"You remember Marilyn, right?"

"Of course…"

"Well the other day, when I got home from work, I found her in my bed…"

"Uh huh…"

"With my now ex-fiancé."

"Oh my gosh! Wow! I am _so_ sorry."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"Well I was just calling to let you know and to say that I'm not expecting any of the money I paid you back. I know not everything is returnable now-a-days…"

"Oh okay… Well um… thanks for calling. I'm really sorry that happened to you. You seem like a nice woman."

"Thanks…"

"So um… I'll maybe talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Bye, Lorelai."

"Bye, Kathy." Lorelai pushed the 'end' buttons and place the phone back on the table.

"What was all that about?" Luke asked.

"You know that wedding I was planning at the inn?"

"The one for Marilyn's friend?"

"Yeah that one."

"Uh huh. What about it?"

"Well it's off now."

"What? What happened?"

"She found Marilyn in her bed… with her fiancé."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Unbelievable."

"I know! They were a really cute couple."

"I'm sure they were, but I was thinking more on the lines that she's been trying to get me back, and all along, she was all ready sleeping with someone else's fiancé. Do you think she just has a thing for almost-married men?"

Lorelai laughed. "Maybe, Babe."

Luke scoffed. "Well now there's just no chance in hell."

"So there was a chance before?"

"Of course not!"

"Uh huh…"

"No really! There wasn't I was just… If there was there isn't one now… which there wasn't in the first place, so there was nothing to worry about… because I love you and not her and would never get with her because she's um… she manipulates people to get what she wants," Luke rambled on, flustered.

"Well so do I."

"Sure… but when you do it, it's sexy. Unlike Marilyn who is… not… sexy."

"Uh huh…"

"I love you?"

Lorelai laughed. "Come here." He walked over to her, and she stood up to kiss him. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss, the doorbell rang. "Jeez. Don't they know it's not time for the party to start yet?"

Lorelai started to pull away. "Then stay here," Luke said and kissed her again."

"But I'm the host, and…" He started to kiss her neck. "…And I have an… an obligation to um… to… okay." She lifted his head and kissed him again. Luke opened his mouth after she asked for entrance running her tongue along his bottom lip. Just as things started to get more heated, they heard Rory almost shout…

"Oh my gosh!"

After hearing Rory, they jumped apart. "Jeez." Lorelai had her hand over her mouth.

"You okay?"

"Yeah you just… bit my lip."

"Oh… sorry."

"It's okay, my fault too. Let's go see what all the commotion's about."

"Okay."

Luke followed Lorelai to the front entryway and bumped into her when she stopped suddenly. "My gosh! Hey!"

Luke looked over Lorelai's shoulder and saw Rory hugging someone. He couldn't tell who it was until they broke apart. He smiled. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I believe I was invited, Lucas."

"Of course I just…" Luke was at a loss for words.

"We just thought you were coming tomorrow is all, Mia."

"Well I was, but when you told me you were throwing one of your patented Lorelai Gilmore birthday parties, and I hadn't been to one in such a long time, I decided to come a little early. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay!"

"Yeah, Mia, the sooner you got here, the better."

"Great. I'm glad you think so…"

"Let me grab your bags."

"Oh thank you, Lucas," she said as Luke picked up her bags and place them in the living room.

"Well come on in, Mia!"

"Thank you, Lorelai." Lorelai and Rory followed as Mia walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Then, Mia noticed a young girl shyly peaking out from behind Lorelai's legs. "And you must be the birthday girl," she said in a sweet tone. Gigi nodded. "What's your name, sweetie?"

Gigi looked up at Lorelai. "It's okay, hon."

She looked back to Mia and very softly said, "Gigi."

"Well Gigi it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you. I'm Mia." Mia stuck out her hand for Gigi to shake.

Slowly, Gigi stepped out in front of Lorelai and shook Mia's hand. "Nice to meet you," she said, very politely.

"Lucas, would you hand me that bag please?" Mia pointed to a small duffel bag that was set atop a suitcase. Luke grabbed the bag and handed it to Mia. "Thank you. Now, Gigi, I know we don't know each other very well, but since it _is_ your birthday, I got you a present."

Gigi smiled. "Really?"

"Yep. And all you have to do in order to get it is tell me how old you are."

"I'm four today!"

"That's what I heard!" Mia handed Gigi a box that was wrapped in Barbie wrapping paper.

Gigi happily took the box. "Thank you!" She looked to Lorelai. "Can I open it now?"

"Of course."

"Kay!" Gigi ripped the paper off of the box and looked at her brand new Barbie and Kelly set.

"I heard you like Barbie."

"I love Barbie's! Thank you!"

"No problem, honey."

Luke went over to Gigi. "Want me to open that for you?"

"Yes please." She handed Luke the box, and he began to open it while Lorelai offered drinks.

"A coffee would be nice, Lorelai."

"Oh… sorry, Mia. We don't have any."

"But you always have coffee."

"Not since I got pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Luke's obsessed with me not drinking coffee. I've been drinking hot chocolate instead. We have tea and stuff too though."

"Tea would be great, thank you."

"Okay… Anyone else?"

"I'll take some tea please," Luke said as he worked on one of the annoying twist ties.

"Okay. Coming right up." When she got back in the living room, drinks in hand, Luke had just finished untying the Barbie and Kelly. She handed Mia and Luke their tea and sat beside Luke on the couch.

"Don't tell me you're drinking tea too, Lorelai." Mia said, slightly shocked.

Lorelai laughed. "Definitely not. It's hot chocolate."

"Oh okay. That makes more sense." Mia laughed.

"Well I guess we don't have much time to talk. The party is going to start any second." Just as Lorelai said that, the doorbell rang. "I'll go get that." When Lorelai got up to answer the door, at least fifteen people, children and adults, walked inside. Rory and Lane started up the music, and the festivities began.

When Sookie came in, she immediately saw Mia and squealed with delight. "Mia! What are you doing here?" Sookie gave Mia a bear hug.

When Sookie let her go, Mia replied, "I'm here for the wedding."

"But that's not until next month."

"I know… I wanted to come early though, so I could stay a while."

"Oh okay… So where are you staying?"

"The Dragonfly, of course."

"Really? That's great!" Sookie turned to Lorelai. "Lorelai, isn't this great?"

"Yeah it is."

"…Did you already know she was coming?"

"Yes I did."

"Wow… you've been keeping a lot of secrets lately."

"What do you mean, Sookie?" Mia asked.

"She and Luke won't tell anyone the sex of their baby."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah. Don't you think that's mean?"

"I uh… No comment."

Sookie sighed. "Okay…"

While everyone was talking and getting food inside, Lorelai and Luke went outside to star the bonfire. Unlike Taylor and the rest of the town, Luke and Lorelai were able to remember that matches were needed in order to start a fire. Unfortunately, Lorelai forgot where she had put them. "How could you forget where they are?"

"They're matches, Luke. It's not like I use them everyday. I'm not Smokey the Bear."

"Wait… doesn't Smokey try to _prevent_ fires."

Lorelai thought for a moment. "Yeah I guess so… Maybe I left them in the car." Luke sighed as he followed Lorelai to the jeep. "See? Look! There they are!" Lorelai pointed to the driver's seat of the jeep where the matches had been carelessly left.

"Well let's get them then."

"Okay, Mr. Bossy Boots." Lorelai went to open the door of the jeep, but when she pulled on the handle, the door didn't open. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"The door is locked."

"Well where's the key?"

"I think it's in my pocket." Lorelai reached into her right front pocket. When it wasn't there, she checked all of her other pockets then looked back in the jeep. "Oh."

"What?"

"Um… They're in the jeep."

"You locked your keys in the jeep?"

Lorelai smiled, bashfully. "Looks that way."

"Jeez…"

"Oh! I know!"

As Lorelai started to reach in her shirt, Luke asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get my bra wire and break into the jeep to get the key and matches."

"What?"

"Yeah! I saw Joey try to do it on an episode of Friends."

"Or we could just go in the house and get the spare key."

"Oh… right." Luke sighed and walked back to the house, Lorelai in tow.

After that incident, the rest of the party seemed to go off without a hitch. Even Paris showed up to say 'happy birthday.' That could have just been because she had nothing better to do. Gigi's birthday party was definitely the event of the year. Lane and Rory finally got caught up on their life events. Apparently, Lane was now dating the lead guitarist and vocalist of her band, Zach.

Mia seemed to catch up on many things that had been happening in the town. She met Lulu and saw Patty and Taylor all cutesy by the fire. When she saw that, she had to laugh to herself. Those two seemed so wrong for each other that it just had to be right. She met Davey and played with him a little bit. Gigi seemed to like her a lot though. She kept following Mia around like a puppy dog.

The party went on long past when Gigi went to bed. That was when Lorelai brought out the alcohol. How Gigi could sleep in a house so loud is still a mystery. Two guests that everyone had been expected to come didn't bother to show up, Richard and Emily. Lorelai wasn't all too surprised about that though. She figured they'd call tomorrow with some dumb excuse about having a different even to go to.

By the end of the night, everyone was worn out. After all the guests but Mia and Lane went home, the group still left surveyed the yard and the house. "You know… I think we should wait to clean up until tomorrow."

"Me too," Lane and Rory agreed right away.

"Lorelai, we should at least get some of this stuff up."

"Okay. Have fun, Luke. I think the rest of us are going to bed."

Luke sighed. "Fine. We'll do it tomorrow." And with that, everyone went back inside. Lane and Rory said goodnight and went straight to bed.

"Mia," Lorelai said, "Why don't you stay here tonight? It's way too late to have to go to the inn."

"Oh no. I don't want to put you out."

"Oh you won't be. You can have our bed, and Luke and I can sleep down here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Mia, it's fine," Luke agreed.

"Okay, if you insist."

"We do." Lorelai said with a nod.

"Okay." Luke carried Mia's bags upstairs while Lorelai got blankets for them to sleep downstairs. Once Mia was settled, the tired couple went back downstairs.

"Sorry I didn't check with you first. I just didn't want her to have to go out so late."

"It's okay. I feel the same way… so uh… where do you want to sleep?"

"You can have the couch. I'll take the floor."

"No, Lorelai. You take the couch. I'll take the floor."

"That's okay. I don't mind the floor."

"Neither do I."

"Okay fine. We'll both sleep on the floor."

"What?"

"Yep."

Luke sighed. "Fine." They set up the floor and lay down side by side.

"See? Perfectly comfortable."

"You want the couch, don't you?"

Lorelai laughed. "Yes."

Luke chuckled. "Take it."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night." Luke kissed Lorelai before she got up, set up the couch, and lay down. He heard Lorelai laughing softly. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. I just… I feel like I'm at a sleepover or something."

"Yeah that is kind of what it feels like."

"Man, I haven't had one of those in many years."

"Same here."

Lorelai gasped. "Luke Danes had sleepovers?"

Luke chuckled. "Yes, Lorelai, I used to have sleepovers."

"Wow… I never pictured you as a sleepover kind of guy."

"Yeah well… I'm not anymore."

Lorelai laughed. "Well I'm glad you grew out of the stage. If you still had sleepovers now… Well one, I'd definitely have to question your sexuality, and two, I'd compare you to Kirk which would totally make you unattractive."

Luke sighed. "Yeah… He probably _does_ still have sleepovers."

"I wonder… Now I'm going to have to ask him."

"Jeez… Goodnight, Lorelai."

"Night, Luke."

A/N: Ha! Finally finished the chapter! So uh… that is what one hundred chapters looks like… hmm Only a gillion more to go. **PLEASE _review_! It's my hundredth chapter! **_Doesn't that count for **a lot of reviews? **_I think it should… **one hundred big ones!**

**Thanks to all of you, my wonderful readers! You're all frikken AWESOME!**

**P.S. _reviewing would make you even more frikken awesome…_**


	101. Thanks, Mom

**Thank you for all the reviews! I haven't gotten that many in a very long time, and I love them all! Hmm… I want you to know that you can just blame school and the government for my not updating sooner. Okay so school isn't the only reason, but it's one of them. Please pardon this interruption. I will now switch you back to your original program…**

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 101**

The next morning, Lorelai woke up when she suddenly felt a pain in her legs. She bolted upright, waking Luke up in the process, and opened her eyes to see Gigi sitting on the floor crying. She crawled over to Gigi and pulled her close. "What'd you hurt?"

Gigi sniffled. "My knee."

"Aw let me see." Gigi showed Lorelai her tiny knee, and Lorelai kissed it. "There. Now it's all better."

Gigi smiled. "Thank you… sorry I waked you up. I didn't know you two was down here. Why are you down here?" Gigi looked confused.

Lorelai tried not to laugh. "We let Mia take our bed, so we had to sleep downstairs."

"Oh… okay." That answer seemed good enough for Gigi as she climbed onto the couch and turned on the TV with the remote.

After Luke and Lorelai cleaned up their little sleeping area, they went into the kitchen. Lorelai made tea and hot chocolate while Luke started breakfast. "Oh man! My back is killing me!"

Luke looked at Lorelai pointedly. "I told you to take the couch."

"Yeah but I didn't want to take the couch because it wouldn't have been fare to you."

"But I didn't mind."

"Well maybe I did."

"Oh my God."

"Chandler!"

"What?"

"Luke, you really should watch a few reruns of Friends with me soon."

Luke scoffed. "Whatever."

Luke and Lorelai turned to the doorway when they heard someone laughing. "My I've missed seeing the two of you argue."

Lorelai laughed. "Morning, Mia."

"Good morning… you know I wouldn't have stayed here if I knew I was putting you out."

"Oh no, Mia, it's fine, really."

"Yeah… really."

"If you say so… How about some tea for your old friend, Lucas?"

"Oh. Of course." Luke snatched a mug from the cupboard for Mia's tea while Mia and Lorelai sat at the kitchen table.

"So, Lorelai, do you have any idea what the sex of the baby is yet?" Mia asked as Luke handed her the tea. "Thank you."

"Actually, yes. We do, but we're not going to tell anyone what it is until they can see for themselves."

"Keeping the town on their toes?"

"Exactly."

"Well, Lorelai, you do know that I'm not part of the town."

"Well you sort of are…"

"Come on now. You can't keep it from me. I promise I won't tell anyone at all."

Lorelai thought for a moment and looked over at Luke who shrugged. Lorelai rolled her eyes at him. "I guess we can tell you, Mia. Since you're a special guest and all."

"Good choice."

"Yeah… We just can tell you at this particular moment incase someone overhears." Lorelai said the last part of the sentence louder than the beginning, obviously hinting at someone. Then, the door to Rory's room opened, and an astonished Rory peeked out.

"How in the world did you know?"

"I have my ways."

Rory shook her head. "You're weird. I'm going to see Gigi."

After Rory left the kitchen, Lorelai whispered the baby news to Mia. "Oh my! That will be great!"

"Yeah it will. We're excited. Aren't we Lukey?"

Luke sighed. "Lorelai!"

"Yes, Lucas?"

"Jeez." Luke blushed.

After everyone had breakfast, Lorelai and Mia went to the inn to get Mia all checked in. As they walked into the room in which Mia was to stay, Lorelai said, "This is one of the inn's nicest rooms. There is even one of those jet massage things in the bath tub."

"Oh wow. That was nice of you."

"Well only the best for the Dragonfly's favorite costumer."

"I'm sure you say that to all your guests."

Lorelai smiled. "But I only mean it with you."

Mia laughed. "Okay. That's all that matters."

"Yep! …So what have you got planned for today?"

"Actually, I'm not sure yet. I was going to unpack, but your people are all ready doing it for me."

"Why don't you come back to my place then? Luke is probably making Gigi lunch, and if we get there early enough, he might cut our sandwiches into cute shapes too!" Mia laughed at Lorelai's mocking and followed her out to the lobby. They said bye to Michel who was pretending to be in a good mood for Mia and went back to the house. When they finally got back to the house, Lorelai saw Gigi eating her lunch on the couch while she watched TV. "Hey, Gigi."

"Hi, Mommy. Hi… um…"

"Mia."

"Yeah."

"Hello, Gigi. What do you have there?"

"Luke made me PB and J!"

"Wow! Sounds delicious."

Gigi nodded. "It is!"

"I'm surprised Luke's letting you eat on the couch," Lorelai butted in.

Gigi nodded again. "Me too."

Lorelai looked up and saw Luke in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. "I can't help that you taught her your evil pouting techniques."

"Oh, so she's getting better at it?"

Luke sighed. "Yes, and it's annoying. What do you do? Practice them with her before she goes to bed?" Lorelai looked away. "You can't be serious."

"Well it's a very important thing to know how to do, Luke!"

"Whatever… Mia, would you like something to eat or drink?"

"I think I'll have what Gigi's having if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay."

"Oh oh! Me too! Can you cut 'em into hearts because you _love_ me?"

Luke blushed. "Jeez."

_Ding dong! _Everyone stared at each other when they heard the doorbell ring. "Luke, were you expecting anyone?"

"No. And I'm assuming that you weren't either."

"You assume correctly," Lorelai said as she went to answer the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised even more by the person who was standing on her porch. "Mom?"

"Hello, Lorelai."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give Gigi a birthday present. Her birthday was yesterday, was it not?"

"It was."

"So good. I'm here to give her a present."

"Um… Okay. Come on in." Lorelai stepped aside to let Emily in. "They're in the living room."

"They?" Emily asked, as she walked into the room. "Oh." Emily seemed shocked to see Luke, Gigi, and especially Mia all in the room. "Hello, everyone."

"Grandma Emily!" Gigi got up and hugged Emily.

Emily hugged her back awkwardly. "Hello, Gigi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you a birthday present."

"But my birthday was yesterday."

"Yes, I know. I just didn't want to interrupt the fun."

"Oh okay."

"Well… here you go." Emily handed the package to Gigi.

"Thank you." As Gigi started to unwrap her present, Lorelai went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. She was slowly becoming addicted.

"Can I make anyone else anything?" She asked to the three adults who had followed her into the kitchen.

"Tea would be nice," Emily said with a weird tinge in her voice. Trying to sound polite was not Emily Gilmore's forte.

"Make that two please," Mia added. Inside, Emily was giving her a mean look.

"Okay. Two teas coming up."

They heard Gigi calling from the other room. "Grandma?"

Emily seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in. "I'm coming, Gigi." When Emily came back to the kitchen, she walked up next to Lorelai and whispered to her. "You had them let Christopher call her?"

"Yes I did."

"That was nice of you."

"I thought it was."

"I'm sure Christopher appreciated it too."

"Yes he did."

"So why do you do these nice things for him if you don't want to be with him?"

"Mother!" Lorelai shouted and startled Luke and Mia who looked up from their lunches and watched the heating argument.

"What, Lorelai? All I'm saying is that you do nice things for the man and then shut him out like you don't even care for him in that way."

"Because I don't, Mom. A tiny part of me will always have _some_ type of feeling for him. You know that. I had a kid with him, and that isn't going away. But I tell you over and over that I do not want to be with him. Why can't you get that through you self-centered, stubborn head? I will never love Chris the way that I love Luke, mom."

"But-"

"No!" Emily sighed and began to make her way toward the front door.

"Goodbye, Gigi. I'm glad you had a great birthday."

"Oh… Bye, Grandma Emily." Gigi said as she watched Emily rush to the door.

"Goodbye, Lorelai. I did what I came here to do." Emily opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

"Oh, Mom, wait!"

Emily stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you." Mia and Luke gave Lorelai strange looks.

_It's about time that girl thanked me for something._ Emily thought as she smirked at her daughter. "For?"

"For getting me together with Luke?"

"What?"

"Yeah, what?" Luke added.

"Well, Mom, if it hadn't have been for you and your need to control everything, I would probably never have moved here and met Luke. So I want to thank you for that. If you hadn't have been the way you are, I probably would have ended up exactly how _you_ wanted me to be, and I am grateful that you pushed me to be some one I'm not because it led me to Luke. You can blame me for everything bad that has happened to you on me if you want, but my not marrying Chris and finding Luke instead was all your fault! You pushed me here, and for that, I thank you."

Everyone was completely silent and staring at Lorelai with about the same look on their faces, shocked. Lorelai was breathing heavily as she gave Emily a mad glare, her arms crossed over her chest. Emily gave Lorelai one last mean glare, got in her car, and drove away. Lorelai watched the car go down the road then went inside, Luke and Mia followed close behind. Inside, Luke followed Lorelai into the kitchen while Mia kept Gigi occupied. In the kitchen, Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai. "You okay?"

"Yeah. That felt pretty good, actually."

"Sounded good too… remind me to thank your mother next time I see her."

Lorelai laughed and gave Luke a peck on the lips. "Will do."

A/N: Once again, I am **SO SORRY** I took so long to update. I even got the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter, and I'm REALLY thankful for that. Things have just been really hectic lately. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! And if I didn't reply to you last time, let me know, and I will reply extra well this time!


	102. I Guess You're Right

-1**I am _SO_ sorry for the wait! I give you all permission to whack me once… in the least dirty way possible please. I'm hoping to make this chapter extra long to make up for the delay, and if it's not long enough for you, you may whack me again. And now I will shut up because the more I talk, the dirtier things sound… especially at this time of night.**

**Ggirlsismylife**- Merci beaucoup! Sorry I wasn't able to update as soon as either of us would have liked.

**Michelle- **Thanks a lot! I'm sorry it took so long!

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 102 (finally)**

_In the kitchen, Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah. That felt pretty good, actually."_

"_Sounded good too… remind me to thank your mother next time I see her." _

_Lorelai laughed and gave Luke a peck on the lips. "Will do."_

Luke picked up the plate that Lorelai's lunch was on and handed it to her. She smiled. "You actually made the hearts!"

"Because I _love_ you," Luke said. Then, he kissed her cheek.

Lorelai blushed. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Lorelai looked at the counter where the two mugs of tea were deposited. She laughed to herself. "You want mom's tea?"

Luke chuckled. "Sure." He picked up his mug as well as Mia's and brought them into the living room where Gigi was showing Mia what Emily had gotten her.

"Whatcha got there, kiddo?"

"Grandma gived me a teddy bear and a necklace!"

"Wow that's a pretty necklace. Can I see?" Gigi nodded and handed the necklace to Lorelai. The silver and gold heart-shaped pendant was attached to a fine, gold chain. Lorelai saw a small clasp on one side of the heart and carefully pulled it open. In the locket, were two small pictures. One was of Gigi and Lorelai, and the other was a picture of Luke and Lorelai. Tears threatened Lorelai's eyes, and for a moment, she felt bad about what she had said to Emily. She looked up when she felt people watching her.

Gigi climbed into Lorelai's lap and asked, "What's that?"

Lorelai cleared her throat and replied, "It's um… It's a locket. See there? There's a picture of us and a picture of Luke and me."

Gigi gasped. "Cool!" Gigi closed the locket and opened it back up again. "I'm gonna wear it everyday." Gigi got up and showed the locket to Rory. "See?"

"Wow, yeah. It's beautiful."

Lorelai stood up and grabbed her purse off the table. "I'm going out. I'll be back later." Luke was about to protest, but Mia lightly touched his elbow and shook her head. Luke backed off, realizing she was right. Lorelai needed time to think.

What he didn't remember was that while Lorelai thinks about things that are bothering her, the rest of her senses move along without her, and she ends up somewhere she isn't planning to. She climbed out of the jeep and walked up to the giant door, not even taking a breath before she rang the bell. Lorelai brushed past the maid when she opened the door, not even noticing that the maid had asked her a question. She found Emily in the sitting area and sat on a loveseat next to her chair. "Mom."

Emily jumped. She was so engrossed in her classy magazine that she hadn't even realized Lorelai had barged into her house. "Lorelai, what are you doing here?"

"Gigi loves the locket." Emily pursed her lips but said nothing. "It's nice, mom. Thank you."

"Lorelai, if you're hear to complain or yell at me some more, just save it. I've had about enough."

"I'm not here to yell at you, mom. I just wanted to say thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Okay."

"Is that all?" Emily asked as she reached for the magazine.

"You know what? That's not all. I don't understand you, mom. I don't understand you at all. You give me all this crap about how I shouldn't be with Luke. I should be with Chris because he's Rory's father, but then, then you give that locket to Gigi. Now I just don't know what to think, and where the hell did you get those pictures?"

"Gigi thinks of you as her mother, and I can tell she has grown close to Luke since her stay with you two. I wanted to give her something that she would like that wasn't a pointless toy, and it doesn't matter where I got the pictures. They are nice pictures, and that is all that matters, Lorelai."

"…Um… Okay then."

"Is that all you came here to ask? I have things I need to get done."

"I'm sorry, mom… about what I said earlier. I just… get so frustrated. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do care what you think, and it just bothers me that you don't approve of Luke and me. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. It hurts that you don't want me to be with him just because he's not so high profile. How would you feel if your parents said that about dad?"

Emily frowned, thinking back to when she had introduced Richard to her parents. "Actually, my family was not too thrilled about him at first… I suppose I am acting a bit like Trix though, which is never good. I am glad you're happy, Lorelai. It just takes some time getting used to. I am proud of you."

Lorelai just stared at Emily for a couple seconds, her mouth open slightly, soaking in everything Emily had just said. "Oh… Thank you."

Emily smiled that 'I've shocked her again' smile and said, "You're welcome."

"So um… I should get going."

"Alright."

"So I'll… talk to you later."

"Okay. See you later."

"Yeah. Bye." Lorelai walked out of the house slightly mystified. As soon as she walked into the living room, Luke jumped off the couch and walked up to her. "Hey."

"Hey. Where have you been?"

"I went to talk to my mother."

Luke sighed. "Yeah I figured as much… Why do you not seem so upset?"

Lorelai smiled. "It was actually a nice talk, Luke. I know that's hard to believe… I'm still having trouble believing it myself. She didn't even yell at me for my outburst earlier."

"Wow. That _is_ weird."

"Yeah… _and_ she said she was proud of me. If that doesn't send a chill down your spine, I don't know what will."

"Huh… So then… she's being nice again?"

"Yep…"

"What did she say about the locket?"

"She said that she knew Gigi thinks of me as her mother, and she's grown close to you since her stay here. And she wanted to give Gigi something she'd like that wasn't a- how did she put it? - 'Meaningless toy.'"

"Ah. Sounds like Emily… At least the 'meaningless toy' part does. I'm not so sure about the rest of it."

"I'm now starting to fully understand how something can be new and improved."

"Yeah."

The couple looked up when they heard someone coming down the stairs. "Uncle Luke, I'm ready to go to the park!" Luke and Lorelai tried to hold in their laughter as they realized what Gigi was wearing.

"Okay, Gigi." Luke looked at Lorelai, both still holding in their laughter. "I uh… I told her to get dressed, and I'd take her to the park. She wanted to dress herself." They looked back up to Gigi. She was wearing her sky blue winter coat, salmon-colored shorts, flip-flops, and she had a barrette haphazardly clipped in her unbrushed hair.

"I see that," Lorelai laughed. "Um, Gigi, honey, it's a little hot to be wearing that coat outside."

She looked at Lorelai, then at herself. "Oh."

"Gigi," Luke said, "Why don't come upstairs and help find you something else to wear."

"Okay!"

It wasn't until Gigi had turned around and went back to her room that Luke and Lorelai noticed her shorts were on backwards. They gave each other a look and started laughing hysterically. "Wow! She must've gotten her fashion tips from Kirk."

"Yeah. That was just… scary. I guess I should go help her out and see if Mia is almost ready. She said she wanted to come with us."

"Okay. I have some things to do around here, so I'll see you later."

"Alright. See you." Luke gave her a kiss and hurried upstairs to dress the chaos that was Gigi.

While Lorelai was in the laundry room, sorting the freshly dried clothes, Rory walked in. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey," Lorelai said, still sorting the clothes.

"So… where'd you go?"

"You know where I was. I knew you were eavesdropping again."

"Wow. You're good at that… and very paranoid."

"Yeah well… I was right, wasn't I?"

"Good point."

"Thank you."

"So you and Grandma had a weird talk, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm still not sure what to think. She said she's still getting used to Luke and me, and she's proud of me… That's just not something I'm used to hearing."

"I know." Rory laughed. "I liked your 'new and improved' comment."

"Yeah. I thought it fit quite well."

"I wonder what Grandpa thinks of all this."

"I have no idea. He's probably so consumed in his work that he doesn't even realize anything's going on."

"Wow… Are we mad at Grandpa for some reason?"

"No. Why?"

"That comment just seemed kind of harsh."

"I didn't mean for it to… That's just how things usually are. He doesn't notice unless it's happening to him or unless someone points it out to him."

"Yeah. That's true."

"Wow!"

"What?"

Lorelai held up a bra. "You know you're old when your daughter's boobs are as big as your own." They laughed but for different reasons.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"That's your bra."

"Is it?" Lorelai studied it for a moment. "Huh, yeah I suppose it is." Rory laughed again. "Well I'm still old."

"Memory is always the first thing to go…"

"Yeah… hey!"

"What? You called yourself old first!"

"Yeah but you're supposed the one who says. 'Oh please! You're not old. You don't even look old enough to be 25!'"

Rory gasped. "You're older than 25?"

"Much better. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Besides, if you were 25, that would just be weird with you having Luke's kid and all. I mean I know lots of couples now-a-days have large age differences, but over 15 years is a bit much…"

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!"

A bit later that day, Rory and Lorelai went out to get coffee at Luke's. When they got there, they sat at the counter next to Ms. Patty whose head was resting in her hands. "Everything okay, Patty?" Lorelai asked after Patty had sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Not exactly."

"Awe, what's wrong? Trouble in Taylor paradise?"

"Actually, yes."

"Ah, well what is it? Maybe we can help… unless it's dirty because we really don't need to know about that."

Patty shook her head. "No. It's not dirty. Everything in that department's been fine."

Lorelai and Rory cringed slightly, happy that Patty wasn't looking at them. "See? Right there. That's what we didn't want to know about," Lorelai said as Rory nodded.

"Sorry, ladies."

"It's okay. So what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I guess. It's just… well I shouldn't even be telling you this, but Taylor used to have a bit of a crush on Mia. And now that she's back, I think he might realize that he still has feelings for her."

"Oh, Patty, that's crazy! …Taylor actually had feelings for Mia?"

"Yep, and now she's back for months. Months that Taylor will be able to ogle her from afar."

"Patty, Taylor is happy with you. I don't think there will be any far-away ogling, and even if there was, Mia doesn't feel the same way about Taylor."

"Yeah I guess you're right… You know, Taylor's really not that bad a man. Sure, he can be annoying at times, but once you get through the layers of selfishness and self-pity, he's actually quite nice."

"Well… I'm glad you're able to see that."

"Yeah, so am I. I think I'm going to go see him now."

"Oh. Okay."

"Thanks, Lorelai. I'll see you guys later."

Once Patty left, Lorelai and Rory let out their laughter. "Can you picture Taylor Doose with _Mia_?" Lorelai asked then started laughing again.

"That would be a sight to see!"

"…And we thought Taylor and _Patty_ together was weird…"

"Yeah… So should we tell Mia?"

"Nah. We should keep it a secret like Patty said."

"Yeah. We don't want to make either of them mad."

"I know. Taylor would raise all the prices on everything we like!"

Rory shuddered. "I don't want to think about it."

That night, Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Gigi were eating dinner in the living room, watching Homeward Bound. IT wasn't Luke's first choice, but when all three girls gave him the pout-y face, he folded like a map. Every time the girls started crying, Luke would sigh and find an excuse to leave the room. By the end of the movie, the coffee table was covered with napkins, paper plates, candy wrappers, and glasses. When they'd finished the main course, everyone had squeezed onto the couch. When the animals were home, credits started rolling, and the girls had stopped crying, Gigi said, "I like that movie."

Lorelai smiled. "Me too."

"Can we get a puppy?"

"What?"

Luke sighed. "There were some at the park today, and she loved the things. She'd run up to them and start petting them, and then, they'd sit there panting and slobbering… She asked if we could get one, and I told her she'd have to ask you later."

"Oh… Well…"

"Please, Mommy?"

"Honey, I don't know. What would we do once your dad come back?"

"You could keep it if you want… I could come see it when I visit."

"I still don't know if it's the best idea… It could be dangerous with a baby coming and everything."

"Then, me and Daddy can keep it. _Please?_"

Lorelai sighed. "I'll have to think about it and talk it over with Chris."

"Okay!"

"Okay… I think it's about time _somebody_ got to bed."

"Aw man!" They laughed. They weren't sure where Gigi had picked up the phrase, probably Kirk, but she used it a lot now.

"Come on, Gigi. I'll tuck you in tonight. I'm getting tired anyway."

Gigi sighed. "Okay." She climbed over onto Luke's lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. "Night, Uncle Luke."

"Goodnight, Gigi."

She did the same with Lorelai, and then, Rory went upstairs with her. Lorelai sighed. "A dog, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well… It might actually work out as long as Chris takes it once he gets out. He _does_ get out before the baby is comes."

"True."

"I guess I'll have to go talk to him."

"Guess so."

"Are you okay with having a dog here?"

Luke thought for a moment. "I can live with it for a few months."

"You're great." Lorelai kissed him.

He kissed her and pulled back. "I'm going to clean all this junk up."

"Okay. I'll see you upstairs?"

"Yeah. See you upstairs."

"Kay." She kissed him one more time before climbing off the couch. She reached out to him and helped him off. Luke playfully smacked her butt as she turned to go upstairs, and she jumped before turning her head and giving him a playful smile.

Please read the Author's Note!

**A/N: Just so you know, September and October are really bad months for me. Notice I started this story November first, right after October… duh… I won't go into detail, but that is why things have been so slow lately. Thanks to my reviewers! Especially the ones who leave extremely original reviews… like if you just ask me a random question or something, I'm thankful. Ha ha "Hmm… Hey, Kristen? Do these pants make my butt look too big?" Don't ask me that unless you want a smart-ass answer… ;-) …On a completely different note, I wrote this chapter listening to The Cranberries, Aerosmith, and The Who, so uh… yeah just letting you know! Review please!**


	103. Hey,

Gurgle is a funny word. 

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 103**

Later the next day, Lorelai was waiting, in the creepy jail, for Chris to walk up to the glass and benches, so she could talk with him over the phone. When Chris saw Lorelai sitting on the bench, he smiled, pleasantly surprised. He sat on the wooden bench and put the phone to his ear. After Lorelai did the same, he spoke. "Hey. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Suddenly, Chris's smile broke into a frown. "Is everything okay? Gigi and Rory?"

Lorelai smiled. "They're both doing great, Chris."

"Oh good, okay. You scared me for a minute."

"Sorry."

"It's okay… so what's up?"

"Actually, I need to check something over with you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well… yesterday, Gigi and Luke were at the park. There were a bunch of dogs there, and Gigi asked Luke if we could get one. Luke automatically said that she'd have to check with me first. So anyway, when they got home, Gigi asked me about it, and I told her that if it was okay with you, she could get one and keep it at my place until you're out of… timeout."

"Oh okay… well…"

"Now normally, I wouldn't mind keeping the dog, and she could visit it when she comes to visit us, but with a baby on the way, things may get a little difficult. I know certain dogs are okay with babies, but with the cost of baby stuff plus all the regular stuff, and then, add on the dog and all of its things, it may just get a little costly, you know?"

"Uh… yeah."

"So? What do you say?"

"Well… Okay, Lor, let me get this straight." Lorelai nodded. "You want to get Gigi a dog and let it live with you while I'm here, and then, when I get out, and Gigi and I get home, you want us to take the dog with us?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't the dog feel kind of abandoned if you just suddenly give it to us?"

"I figured that since it's going to be going with you plus someone it already knows, it would be okay. Besides, Gigi will probably be the one who pays most attention to it anyway."

"Good point."

"So?"

Chris thought for a minute. "Well… I guess it'll be alright."

"Okay."

"Nothing too big though!"

Lorelai laughed. "Nothing big enough to drag Gigi around the house, got it."

"Alright then. It's settled."

"Settled it is."

"Yup."

"Thanks, Chris. I know this'll mean a lot to Gigi."

"No problem… Hey, Lor?"

"Yeah?"

"How's everything going?"

"Everything is… good. Rory is doing great; Luke and I are great. Gigi is a really smart kid."

Chris chuckled. "Well she's been hanging with you and Rory too long then."

"Nah!"

"How's the pregnancy?"

"It's going alright so far."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Fair enough."

After her visit with Chris, Lorelai stopped at the inn. She went straight to the kitchen to get some coffee and talk to Sookie. "Hey, Sook."

"Oh, hey, Lorelai," Sookie said, looking up from a new contraption she was working on. "Where'd you come from?"

"My mommy."

Sookie giggled. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah. I was just out visiting Chris."

"Chris? As in father of Rory, Chris?"

"That's the one."

"What for?"

"Gigi wants to get a dog, and I wanted to okay it with Chris first."

"Oh right… and?"

"After I explained to him that I could only keep it until he gets out of… until he gets out, he said it was fine as long as it wasn't too big."

"Aw well that's nice of him."

"Yeah. Gigi's going to be really happy."

"So not too big, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Then, I guess getting a great dane and naming it Scooby would be out of the question?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Hmm… Does a golden retriever count as too big?"

Lorelai thought for a moment. "I'm not sure… Maybe."

"Which brings us to the oh-so popular question: How big is too big?"

The women

Laughed wildly for a moment, but Lorelai stopped suddenly when she smelled something. "What's that smell?" She asked as she plugged her nose.

"I don't know. I- Oh!" Sookie yelped when she saw that the substance in the pan had gone up in flames.

After she had extinguished the small fire, Lorelai said, "I'm guessing it wasn't supposed to do that."

Sookie looked defeated. "You guessed correctly."

Lorelai patted Sookie's back. "Aw, hang in there, Sookie. It's okay."

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm gonna go tell Gigi and everyone the puppy news while you sulk around in the kitchen."

"Okay."

The first thing Lorelai saw when she got home was Gigi on the couch, cuddled into Luke's side. They were watching a cartoon, and Gigi was giggling. "Hey, guys."

Luke looked up and smiled when he saw Lorelai walking toward them. "Hey." Lorelai sat on the other side of Luke pecked his lips.

"Mommy!" Gigi climbed over Luke to get to Lorelai and squished herself between the two.

"Hey, Gigi. How has your day been?"

"Good! Luke teached me how to tie my shoes!"

Lorelai looked at Luke, surprised. "Really?" Luke nodded.

"Yeah! Wanna see?" Before she could answer, Gigi jumped off the couch, picked up her shoe, and sat back down on the floor in front of them. She slid the shoe onto her foot and showed Lorelai that she really could tie her shoes. It took her a couple tries, but after she remembered the bunny goes around the tree, she got it.

"Wow! Great job, you guys!"

"Thank you!"

Lorelai looked at Luke who simply shrugged in response. "You're too modest, Luke Danes."

He chuckled. "Sorry."

"So what brought this whole shoe-tying thing on?"

"Michelle."

"Michel?"

Luke laughed. "No, not Michel the snobby Frenchman, Michelle, the little girl played by those twins on Full House."

Lorelai was shocked. "Okay so not only did you watch Full House, but you knew that Michelle wasn't played by just one person? You truly amaze me sometimes…"

Luke scoffed. "Both their names are in the credits, Lorelai."

"Uh huh. Sure, that's what it is…"

"Jeez."

Lorelai laughed. "I'm sorry, Babe. I couldn't help myself."

"Uh huh…"

"So anyway, Gigi, I talked to daddy today."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Did you ask him about the doggy?"

"Yes I did, and he said it was okay as long as it isn't too big."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Cool! Thanks, Mommy!"

"No problem, sweetie."

"So can we go get one now?"

"I think the place is closed today, hon."

Gigi frowned. "Oh."

"But," Lorelai said, trying to be enthusiastic, "if everyone is free tomorrow, we can all go and pick one out then!"

Gigi gasped. _"Really?"_

Lorelai looked at Luke who nodded. "Yep!"

"Wow! Thanks!"

"You're very welcome. You know what we can do today though, Gigi?"

"What?"

"We can go get a bowl and food and everything else you think it might need."

"Okay! …When can we go?"

"Now, if you hurry."

"Kay! I'll get my shoes."

While Gigi rushed to get her shoes, Lorelai turned to Luke. "You want to come with, Babe?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah, sure."

When they got back, their hands full with bags, Lorelai dropped the ones she was holding on the floor and plopped down onto the couch. "Wow."

"Yeah wow," Luke said, dropping his bags beside Lorelai's.  
"Who knew there was so much stuff for dogs?"

"Not me."

"Food, leashes, bowls, shampoo," Gigi climbed between Luke and Lorelai as Lorelai listed things off, "…carpet cleaner, crates, toys, collars…"

"Yeah."

"And not just on collar, many collars, different colors, different sizes, different styles, different designs… How long do you think it took us to choose one?"

Luke sighed. "Too long."

_**Earlier, at the store…**_

"What color?"

"Well are we getting a girl or boy?" They started to reenact the scene that took place at the store.

"I don't know… Maybe we should get a neutral color. Green?"

"Sure."

"What size?"

"Well how big of a dog are we getting?"

"Well… not too big."

"Okay…"

"But not so small that you trip over it every time you walk."

"Yeah I hate that."

"So the medium?"

"I guess."

"Do we want the metal buckle, the plastic buckle, or the easily-adjustable-but-hard-to-get-out-of buckle?"

"You choose"  
"We'll go with the last one."

"Okay."

"Do we want studs?"

"No."

Lorelai smiled. "Well at least you had a direct answer for that one…"

_**Back to the present…**_

"Remember those outfits?" Lorelai asked then chuckled.

"Yes. They were horrible… And the pictures on the packages, the dogs looked miserable! I'm sorry, but I just don't understand why people dress up their dogs. It doesn't seem right. They don't even look cute. It's just annoying! And it's torture for those dogs, I'm sure. It's like when you were younger, and your parents would make you dress in fancy, uncomfortable clothes just because you were having guests over."

"Ah yes, I remember those days."

"You buy dogs to love them, take care of them, and sometimes for them to help you, not to make them miserable!"

"Mhm… Let it all out, Luke."

"I think I'm done."

"You sure?"

"I think so… They're just horrible! And then to make things worse, they make the dogs pose for stupid pictures! Did you see that lady trying to get those puppies to stay in that mailbox? Ridiculous! Sure, they were cute dogs, but they do not belong in mailboxes! What is wrong with people? It was obvious that the things did not want to be in there. What the hell do they need a picture of puppies in a mailbox for, anyway? Christmas cards? If you want a picture of a dog, take one your d-" Luke seemed to remember Gigi was sitting right next to him and stopped himself from cursing. "dog-on self! Don't waste time and money trying to shove them into a mailbox!"

Gigi was giggling uncontrollably, and Lorelai was laughing. "Good pun, Luke! I'm impressed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dog-on! Come on, Luke. I know you said that on purpose."

Luke blushed. "Whatever."

"Awe! Cute wittle Wukey."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"I'm practicing for the dog."

"Jeez."

After dinner, Luke and Lorelai both tucked Gigi in bed. Then, they got ready for be themselves. They were lying in bed, in each other's arms, talking quietly. "Hey, Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"We're getting a puppy tomorrow."

"I know."

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"We're getting married in four weeks."

Luke smiled. "I know."

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yes?"

"I'm having your baby about six months after the wedding."

Luke's smile grew, and he pulled Lorelai closer to him. "I know." He kissed her temple. "Hey, Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you scared?"

"About what?"

"Any of it? All of it?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Maybe a little… but I think it'll all turn out wonderfully."

"Good… Me too."

"Good."

"Hey, Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Lorelai smiled. "Love you too."

"Hey, Lorelai?"

Lorelai chuckled. "Yes?"

"Goodnight."

Lorelai's smile grew, and she snuggled closer to Luke. "Goodnight, Luke."

**A/N:** I bet you were starting to forget what an update of this story looks like! Well October is almost over, and I should be starting to get back on my game! (yay!) **Please Review!** I need to know what you all think. The lack of reviews is making me think you don't like this story, and if that's the case, I need to know, and I need to know how to make it better. I also need reviews to let me know whether I should write a sequel after this story or not. I've already got some good **_ideas_** for it (involving **_Gigi and Chris_** wink wink), but I'll stop brainstorming if I don't get enough feedback.


	104. Teddy

**Dani- **Thanks a gillion! I'd tell you my idea, but I don't want to give it away to, not only you, but everyone else who reads this reply. Haha

**Litlover-** Thanks! It's good to be back on my game. I hate the off-season!

_**Special thanks to all my awesome reviewers!**_

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 104**

Gigi crept out of bed early the next morning. As soon as she woke up, she remembered Lorelai's promise about the puppy. She tiptoed quietly to the master bedroom where Lorelai and Luke lay still fast asleep. Every time a floorboard creaked, Gigi would pause and put her index finger to her lips, telling the floor to be quiet. Then, she'd slowly start tiptoeing to Luke and Lorelai's bedroom again. When she got to the door, she slowly opened it and peaked inside. Then, she snuck up to the bed. She stood at the foot of it for a moment thinking about what to do next. The excitement seemed to get to her at that particular moment, and she climbed onto the bed and started bouncing on it. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Luke and Lorelai both shut up, and in unison, they asked, "What's wrong?"

"We haveta get a puppy afore they're all gone!"

"Gigi, I doubt the shelter is going to run out of puppies. Can't you wait a couple hours? It's 9:00," Lorelai said, reasonably. Gigi just stared at Lorelai like she could not believe what she was hearing. Lorelai sighed. "Apparently not," she said under her breath. "Fine. Go put on the clothes I set out for you and wait for Luke and me downstairs, okay?"

"Okay but don't take too long!"

When Gigi left, Lorelai mumbled, "She's awfully bossy this morning."

"She gets that from you," Luke said. He chuckled when a pillow hit his face.

While Luke and Lorelai were getting dressed, Lorelai said, "Wow. You, Rory, Gigi, a dog, and me. We are going to make quite the pod."

"What?"

"A pod, Luke. It's what scientists call when five to thirty killer whales stick together."

Luke shook his head. "You need to stop watching the Discovery channel."

When they got downstairs, Gigi scolded them. "Jeez! You guys taked forever!"

Luke and Lorelai chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's okay… Can we go now?"

"No. We have to eat breakfast first."

"But why?"

Lorelai butted in. "Oh, don't get him started, Gigi."

"Fine. Let's eat."

"Yes, ma'am."

After breakfast, Gigi took about ten minutes to get her shoes on and tied. She refused to let anyone help her with the laces.

As they pulled up to the shelter, they could already hear the dogs barking. They went inside, and the woman at the desk welcomed them. "Hello. How are you this morning?"

"Hey. Good, and yourself?"

"Just fine, thank you. Are you guys looking for anything in particular today?"

"We're getting a puppy!" Gigi said, excitedly.

The woman smiled. "Are you now?

"Yeah! We getted all the stuff for it yesterday!"

"Oh wow. Well why don't you and your parents go on back and look at the puppies?"

"Okay!" Gigi ran to where the lady was pointing and stood in front of the door waiting for Luke or Lorelai to open it. She obviously hadn't noticed that the woman had called Luke and Lorelai her parents. They certainly did though and exchanged a knowing look before opening the glass door and following Gigi into the loud, smelly dog shelter. Gigi eventually ran to every single cage, just looking at what was there. There was a certain puppy that caught Luke's eye as he was walking past, so he stopped to look and pet it through the tiny holes on the gate. Lorelai followed Gigi around until they had seen every single dog. Then, she told Gigi they should go find Luke.

They found him petting the same puppy Lorelai had left him with earlier. "That one seems to like you, Luke." Lorelai lifted Gigi up so she could pet it.

Luke looked up, seemingly surprised that she was standing there. "What?"

"I said that one seems to like you."

"Oh. Yeah…"

"You okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine."

"Okay…"

The woman from the desk walked into the doggy area and found the in front of the cage. "Hey. Find one you like?"

"Well it definitely likes Luke."

"Yes it does. Want me to take it out? You can play with it a little, and I'll get any information we may have on it."

Lorelai looked at Luke whose attention was back on the puppy. "Yeah, let's do that."

"Okay." The woman pulled out a key ring and found the one for the cage. She unlocked the cage and opened the door. The puppy was small enough to be held, and the woman put a leash on it and set it down. "You can take him outside if you want."

_Ah it's a boy._ _Good to know._ "Okay… You wanna hold the leash Gigi?"

"Okay!"

"Okay. Be very careful though, and don't let go."

"Kay." Lorelai gave Gigi the leash, and they all walked outside.

A few minutes later, the woman from the desk, whose name, they learned, was Ashley, went out to meet them. "Okay. This is all the information we have on him right here." Everyone, including the puppy, looked up at her expectantly. "He was found about a week ago on the side of the road, no collar or chip or anything. He has already been neutered and has gotten all of his shots."

"Wow. That's good."

"He's cute, Mommy!"

"Yeah he is… What do you think, Luke?"

Luke looked from Lorelai to Gigi to the puppy. "I uh… Okay."

"Really? We can get him?"

"Sure. Let's get him."

"Thanks, Luke, Mommy!"

"No problem, Hon. Let's go inside so we can get everything taken care of. You can think of names while Luke and I sign papers and stuff, okay?"

"Okay."

On the way home, Lorelai asked Gigi if she had thought of a name yet. "I was thinking about Teddy."

"Teddy?"

"Uh huh! Acause he's cute like a teddy bear."

"Then why not name him Bear?"

"Because _everybody_ calls their doggy Bear."

"Ah yes, strive to be different… You really are starting to take after me."

Luke chuckled at her statement. "So Teddy?"

"Yep! Teddy."

"Okay. Sounds good."

When they got home, Babette was in her yard, and her jaw dropped when she saw a puppy getting out of the car. She rustled over to confront Lorelai. "Lorelai, suga, what's that?"

"It's a puppy, Babette. I know you're a cat person, but I thought you'd at least be able to recognize what a puppy looks like."

"Suga, I know what it is. I'm just wondering why it's at your house."

"We got a puppy today."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Babette, it's fine. Look. Gigi loves him."

"Yeah but-"

"Babette, everything is going to be fine. I have Luke now. He'll make sure it stays alive, okay?"

"…If you say so."

"I do."

"Okay…" Babette walked back to her house, shaking her head as she went to her porch.

A little later, Lorelai decided to call Sookie and invite her family over for dinner to show off the new puppy. When Sookie answered the phone, Lorelai heard Jackson scolding Davey for running around the house. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sookie."

"Oh hi, Lorelai. What's up?"

"Well… I was wondering if you and the family would like to come over for dinner tonight. We have something we want to show you."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay… is it dirty? I really don't think I should let the kids see anything dirty."

Lorelai laughed. No, Sookie, it's not dirty. It's clean. It actually just had a bath."

"What? …I'm not even gonna try to figure that one out."

"Good. So I'll see you at dinner?"

"Dinner it is."

"Great. Bye!"

"Lorelai? Lorelai, what was that noise? It sounded like something barking."

"Sorry, Sook, I have to go. See you tonight." Lorelai quickly hung up the phone.

Luke was in the kitchen with Dina… Lorelai, making dinner for the night while Gigi and now Rory played with Teddy in the living room. "Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"What was with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"At the shelter? You seemed kind of out of it as soon as you saw him."

"Oh that? It's uh… It's nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing."

Luke sighed. "Liz and I had a dog that looked just like that when we were younger. He brought back memories. That's all."

She placed a comforting hand n Luke's shoulder. "Awe, Babe… I thought you hated dogs."

"I did after ours died."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Luke. If I'd have known, I-"

"No it's fine. Don't worry about it now. It was about time I got over my hatred. Besides, Teddy is adorable."

"Yeah he is. And a beagle mix shouldn't get too big, right?"

"Right. Should be perfect."

"Good."

After dinner with the Mellville pod, the women and children played with the new puppy while Luke and Jackson talked over a beer in the kitchen. "So you excited about the baby on the way?"

"You know, I really am. I'm nervous about it of course, but I think it'll be nice."

"Yeah… just be ready for it. Pregnant women can be terrifying."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah… all the complaining and the weird cravings… I probably spent 5 hours a week at Doose's because Sookie would always change her mind about what she wanted."

"Jeez. That _is _scary."

"Yeah… and the mood swings are crazy."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. Crying one minute, laughing hysterically the next…"

"Jeez…"

"Yep… Sookie had more swings than all the players on the Atlanta Braves put together all season."

**A/N**: I know it's an odd place to end this chapter, but I wanted to update on my 1-year anniversary for this story, and I still need to take a shower. Thanks for reading! Please review! You'll know why if you **read my last A/N**!


	105. Communistonia

-1**Sorry I didn't update on Monday like I had planned to… Something happened to someone very close to the family on Saturday, and I just haven't felt up to writing. Now, I'm sick and staying home from school. If I'm sick on Thanksgiving, this will be the third year in a row, and I can't really see straight, but I wanted to get this chapter out _ASAP_.**

**So anyway, now, without further ado (or however that goes), chapter 105...**

**Dani- **Thanks a bundle! …How much is a bundle?

_OoO Before I start, just F.Y.I., hot chocolate is hot even after adding a little cold milk to it._

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 105**

Once finished with their drinks, Luke and Jackson joined the ladies in the living room. They were all talking and playing with the puppy when the doorbell rang. "Are you expecting anyone else?" Sookie asked.

"No, I don't think so. I guess I should go see who it is." Lorelai got up and walked to the door. When she opened it, she was pleasantly surprised to see Mia in the doorway. "Mia, hey! What are you doing here?"

Mia laughed. "I know I'm beginning to make a habit of showing up unannounced, but I heard you got a puppy and wanted to see it for myself."

"Oh okay. Come on in. We're all in the living room."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company. I can come at another time if you'd like."

"It's alright, just Sookie and Jackson. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

"Great!"

Mia followed Lorelai into the living room. "Hey, everyone, look who's here!" Everyone looked up to see who Lorelai was talking about, even the puppy. "She came to see Teddy." When he heard his name, Teddy ran up to Lorelai and Mia. Mia kneeled down and reached her hand out for Teddy to sniff. He sniffed it, sneezed, sniffed it some more, and then, he walked away. "I think he likes you." Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Mia!"

"Jackson, hey, I haven't seen you yet all visit."

"Yeah I know! Everyone kept saying you were here, but I told them I wouldn't believe it until I saw it… you, so now I do!"

"Well then… that's… great."

"That's probably what you thought about Lorelai getting a puppy too, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she doesn't have such a good track record with animals, so you probably figured Luke and Rory wouldn't let her get a puppy."

"Actually, I think Lorelai will do great with this puppy. If she can raise a kid by herself at sixteen, then she can certainly raise a puppy. Plus, she has people to help her."

"Thank you, Mia," Lorelai said.

"Wow… I guess I never looked at it like that… You should talk to the rest of the town."

"Maybe I should."

Lorelai laughed. "I really don't think that'll be necessary, Mia."

"Okay… but just say the word, and I'll do it."

"Thanks, Mia."

That night, after everyone had left, they decided it was about time to go to bed. Gigi somehow talked Luke and Lorelai into letting Teddy sleep in his crate in Gigi's room. It would probably keep him from barking all night, which was definitely a plus.

Lorelai and Rory were watching TV while Luke cleaned up around the house, kind of a new nightly ritual at the crap shack. "So… anything new in your life, Rory?"

"Not really… Lane and Zach are still strong… as are Paris and Doyle."

"And you and Jess?"

"Jess and I are good. He's said he's coming back to Stars Hollow again in a couple days."

"Oh that's good… Do you think Luke knows?"

"Maybe… They have been talking more lately."

"Yeah they have… finally."

"Yeah…"

"O-m-g, Rory!"

"…Did you just say 'o-m-g?'"

"Yeah. I have a question!"

"So do I. When did you start saying o-m-g?"

"Just now, but that's not what we're talking about right now."

"Then what are we talking about?"

"Communism."

"We are?"

"Yeah because I have a question."

"Oh man, is this going to be one of your weird theories?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here."

Rory sighed. "Fine…"

"If communists took a test, would they all get the same grade?"

"What?"

"I know, right? I mean, Would they even _take _tests in what I'm now going to call Communistonia? _(sounds like a disease, doesn't it?) _And if so, would everyone in the country take the test, or would it just be whoever needs to take it? But really, what's the point in taking it if they all get the same grade anyway? They should all vote for one person to take the test, and then, they all get that grade... but the voting would begin turning Comunistonia into a democracy… Plus, voting on one person wouldn't be fair to everyone who doesn't get voted for. What if they person doesn't want to have a take all the tests? You know they would all vote for the smartest person to take it, and what if she gets tired of taking the tests? Then what would happen? Do they even have a smartest person in Communistonia?"

"All I really got from that was the last question, and I'm guessing they don't since Communistonia doesn't even _exist._"

"But what if it did?"

"It doesn't, so we don't need to worry about it." Just then, Luke walked into the room. "Luke, are you hearing all this?"

"I'm just glad she asked you and not me." Luke chuckled "Good night, Rory. Lorelai, don't confuse her too much." With that, he went upstairs.

"You heard the man, Mom. Stop confusing me."

Lorelai laughed. "Fine. I'll let you go to bed."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome. Night, Hon."

"Goodnight, Mom." Rory kissed Lorelai on the cheek and went to her room.

_**Luke and Lorelai's bed… **they're just talking. Jeez!_

"So… I've been thinking."

"I know. I heard your little rant earlier."

Lorelai smacked his shoulder playfully. "I don't mean about that."

Luke chuckled. "Okay then. What have you been thinking?"

"We should have a little get-together before the wedding."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I thought we could invite the people most like parents to us. You know like my parents, Maisey, Bud, and Mia. I think it would be nice."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Lorelai."

"I think it'll be okay. Emily is trying to be nicer and stuff, right? So she can just put the past behind her and be nice to Mia. Plus, if things don't go well, they'll have a while to get over it before the wedding, where hey will be forced to sit together whether they like it or not."

"I'm sure your mom will be fine… It's Buddy and Maisey that I'm worried about."

"What do you mean? If you don't think they'll want to go out, we can just have the dinner at Sniffy's…"

"That's not it."

'Then what's wrong?"

"Well… it's just… Buddy and Maisey haven't talked to Mia in years."

"Why not? I thought they'd be good friends."

"Oh they were… until… until my parents died."

"Oh."

"Yeah… After they died, I started to become more and more independent. Buddy and Maisey didn't like that, but Mia supported it, so they ended up not talking to each other."

"Oh. I'm sorry… well maybe this'll be a good time for them to reconcile. They can't hold a grudge forever. And look at how great you turned out. Plus, you still visit Buddy and Maisey a lot. It's not like you left them for Mia like I… like I did." Lorelai trailed off.

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, it wasn't your fault."

"I know. It's fine… So what do you think?"

"I don't know, Lorelai… I guess it's about time they start talking again. They were extremely close back then."

"So is that a yes? We can even ask Buddy and Maisey if it's alright with them before we bring it up to anyone else!"

Luke smiled at Lorelai's enthusiasm. "Alright. We'll ask Buddy and Maisey."

"You're the best!" She kissed him.

"I certainly hope so, or else you'd be marrying the wrong man," Luke said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

The next morning, Luke and Lorelai discussed when they would ask Buddy and Maisey about having dinner. Luke had to work today, but they decided they would go on a lunch date to Sniffy's and talk to Buddy and Maisey then.

"Who are Buddy and Maisey?" Gigi asked. She had obviously been eavesdropping.

"They're friends of mine and Luke's. Luke's parents were good friends with Buddy and Maisey."

"Oh… Uncle Luke, where are your parents?"

"What?"

"I've never met them. Do they live near here?"

"Um… no, not exactly."

Lorelai could tell Luke was struggling and decided to help him out a bit. "They live in heaven now, Gigi."

"What's that?"

"Um… it's where people go when they uh… are too tired to stay on earth. Heaven is relaxing, less stressful."

"Oh… Are they coming back?"

"Um… no, Gigi, I'm afraid they're not."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Luke."

"It's okay, Gigi."

"My real mommy's not coming back either… but she isn't in heaven."

"I know. I'm sorry too."

"It's okay. I have you guys now."

"That's right. You do."

"And you always will," Lorelai butted in.

"Are you ever going to go to heaven, Mommy?"

"Uh… well I will one day, yes."

"I don't want you to."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. It won't be for a very very long time."

"Oh, okay."

_Ruff! Ruff!_ They all looked to the door where Teddy was standing. "I suppose we should take him outside."

"Okay! I'll go get his leash."

"Okay." When Gigi left, Lorelai went up to Luke and rubbed his back. "You okay, Hon?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for interrupting. I don't know what I would have said."

"No problem."

"I got the leash!" Gigi shouted as she went running into the kitchen.

"Alright. Let's get him hooked up and take him out, shall we?"

"Yeah!" As they were walking out the door, Gigi said, "I think Teddy's collar matches his fur pretty good."

Lorelai laughed. "You think so?"

Gigi nodded eagerly as the door closed behind them.

**A/N-** Well that's a good enough place to end it. So long as nothing else incredibly bad happens, the next chapter should be out shortly. You know what I like you to do after reading my story, and I'm not talking about jumping up and down with glee… mainly because I'm not there to watch it. Anyway, please review. Place my last few weeks behind me!


	106. Pandora's Recipe Box

**Happy belated Thanksgiving to all!**

**_Sorry about the deleting and eveything. I'd explain, but I just now got over it._**

**I'm going to write out my review replies here because the alerts on the site are being screwy again.**

**Christi06-** Thank you and thank you two times! I know I wrote more than that in my reply, but I can't remember everything I said.

**Dani- **Thanks!

**LLFAN4EVR-** Thanks a bundle! And yeah I'm SO glad school is going by somewhat quickly.

**LGCoffeeAdict-** haha Thanks, G

**I'm hoping everyone else got his or her reply. If not, I'm sorry!**

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 106**

While Luke was at work, Gigi was in her room, and Rory was out with Lane, Lorelai was sitting in the living room, bored out of her mind, watching reruns of Dawson's Creek. There was a marathon going on on TBS, but she quickly got bored of the teen drama. She tossed the remote on the table and sighed as she got up and sauntered into the kitchen, not quite knowing what for, but when her eyes fell upon Luke's old recipe box, she decided to take a look inside. There were recipes for who-knows-what with really long ingredient lists. She wondered how many of the things Luke actually made. Then, she got what she thought was a brilliant idea and started looking frantically through all the cards. She sighed when she realized Luke's coffee recipe wasn't in the box.

"Man's going to take that recipe to the grave," she said to herself. She searched through it some more… and talked to herself some more. "There's got to be _something_ in here I can make…oh! Small ingredient list! Flour, milk, eggs, butter… I can make bread!"

Everything was going great. She had all the ingredients, and she was following the directions very carefully. When she got to the yeast, though, things got a little tricky. She snatched up the phone and dialed an oh-so familiar number.

"_Hello?"_

"Michel! I need to talk to Sookie."

"_Shouldn't you be at the inn like everyone else?"_

"Michel, just give Sookie the phone, and no one will get hurt."

"_Why? Who is in trouble?"_

"You will be if you don't hand the phone over to Sookie."

Michel sighed. "_Fine."_

A few moments later, Lorelai heard Michel talking to Sookie, and then, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sook."

"Oh hey, Lorelai!"

"Yeah, hey. So I have the yeast in the water, but it hasn't completely dissolved yet. The water is still super watery, and I don't know what to do."

"First of all, take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

"Okay." She did just as Sookie said.

"Alright so let me get this straight. You are trying to dissolve yeast."

"Yes."

"What exactly are you going to do with the yeast, Lorelai?"

"I'm going to make bread."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Of course it is! Now, help me out! …Please?"

"Alright… well first off, dissolved yeast is supposed to be watery."

"It is?"

"Yeah… it's like dissolving sugar or salt in water."

"Oh."

"Yeah… so how long have you been waiting for it to dissolve?"

"It's been about fifteen minutes now."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not kidding."

Sookie sighed. "Lorelai… did you stir the yeast?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"…I'm going to let Tara answer that and any other questions you may have."

"But she's a waitress!"

"And even _she_ can make bread." On the other end of the line, Lorelai could here talking to who she assumed to be Tara.

"Umm… Hello?"

"Hi, Tara, could you please put Sookie back on the phone?"

"She said to answer your questions and not give the phone back to her."

"Tara, I'm sure you're a smart girl and everything, but I would like to talk to Sookie."

"She's shaking her head."

"Please? I'll give you a bonus."

On the other end, Lorelai heard Tara say, "She is offering me a bonus."

Sookie said, "I'll pay you double what she's offering."

"Can you even do that?"

Lorelai butted in. "No! She can't do that!"

Tara told Sookie, "Ms. Gilmore said you can't do that."

"Well neither can she!" Sookie said. "Let me see the phone, Tara."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said, but I changed my mind." Tara handed over the phone. "Lorelai, you know you can't do that."

"Yeah but she didn't… Now are you going to help me out or not?"

"Fine… but before we begin, I have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why couldn't you ask Luke your questions?"

"Because he is at work, and I didn't want to bother him."

"But you felt it was okay to bother me?"

"Exactly!"

Sookie laughed. "Okay! Let's start from the beginning…"

Later that day, Rory came home to watch Gigi so Lorelai could have lunch with Luke. Lorelai met Luke at the diner where she had a cup of coffee and waited for Luke to finish giving Caesar orders he didn't need to be given. While on their way to Sniffy's, Lorelai decided to start up a conversation. "Luke, guess what I did today!"

"What?"

"I made bread!" Luke turned his head to look at Lorelai. "Luke! Look where you're going!"

He looked back to the road. "Right sorry… I just… I thought I heard you say that you made bread today."

"I did!"

"You mean Sookie made it, and you buttered it?"

"No! I was looking at some of your recipes and saw the one for the bread, and it looked easy… so I decided to do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"And nobody helped you?"

"Nope!" Luke scoffed. "Well… not physically."

"What?"

"I called Sookie."

Luke nodded. "Ah."

"I want you to try it when we get home."

"Have you tried it?"

"Not yet. It had just come out of the oven when I had to leave."

"I see… so you want me to test it first?"

"I just want you to try it… I'll go first if you want."

"Okay. You'll go first."

"Baby," Lorelai mumbled. Luke either didn't hear her or pretended not to. Lorelai figured it was the latter.

When they got to Sniffy's, they were greeted warmly by Buddy and Maisey. Luke asked them to visit their table at some point during the couple's lunch. Buddy and Maisey agreed and stayed after they served Luke and Lorelai their food. "So what did you two want to talk about?"

"Well," Luke started, "as you may already know, Lorelai and I are getting married soon."

"Oh yes, we know. We got the invitation a little while ago, didn't we, Bud?"

"We sure did."

"The stationary was very pretty. Lorelai, did you pick it out?"

"I did, thanks."

"Anyway, Lucas, what were you saying?"

"Well… Lorelai and I were hoping that the people who raised us could have dinner one day."

"Oh… that's sounds nice."

"Yeah, so we figured we'd invite you two, Lorelai's parents, and uh… and Mia."

"Mia?"

"Yeah. She's back in town for the wedding."

"She's a little early, don't you think?"

"She wanted to see how things are, stay for a while," Lorelai said.

"I see."

"So um… will you come?"

"Lucas, you know we haven't talked to Mia in years."

"I do know that, and I think it's time you started talking again. You guys were best friends before my parents died. Don't you think there is a chance that you can be friends again now?"

"No," Buddy said.

"Well, Bud, maybe we should give it a chance."

"What?" Luke, Lorelai, and Buddy said, simultaneously.

"Well… we have missed a lot in each other's lives. The past is behind us now. Let's have dinner with them… It would be nice to get to know Lorelai's parents."

Buddy sighed. "I guess if she's in, then I'm in to."

Lorelai smiled. "So you'll come?"

"Yeah, we'll come," Buddy practically groaned.

"Great! Thanks, guys."

"No problem… Lorelai, did you know Mia?"

"Oh yeah. Mia and I go way back… She got me started in Stars Hollow. You know, she's part of how I met Luke. If she hadn't have given me that job and a place to stay, I probably would have gone on to the next town."

"Well that's nice."

"It really was. She saved my butt, looking after Rory while I was working and all… Things were definitely hard for a while, but Mia helped us through it."

"Did she introduce you to Luke?"

Lorelai laughed. "No. Luke and I met in a different story… She did approve of him though."

"Okay… so when is this dinner?"

Lorelai looked at Luke who shrugged in return. "I'm free two days from now."

"Sounds good to us, right Buddy?"

"Yep."

"Okay great! We'll meet at our place at 7:00?"

"Sounds good. We'll see you all then. Enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you." After Buddy and Maisey left the table, Lorelai decided to gloat. "See? I told you they would come! They are putting their past behind them… maybe they should have a talk with my parents."

When Lorelai got home, she decided to call her parents and asked them to go to dinner. "Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered the phone.

"Hi, can I speak to Richard or Emily please?"

"Sure. May I ask who's calling?"

"Their daughter."

"Okay. Please hold."

_What is this? They have a secretary instead of a maid now? _"Okay. Thank you."

"Hello?"

_Gah! I said Richard first for a reason._ "Hi, mom."

"Lorelai."

"Um… yeah."

"Hello, Lorelai."

"…Hi."

"How are you?"

Lorelai stifled a laugh at Emily's trying to be nice. "I'm doing fine and yourself?"

"I'm well."

"Good."

"Yes it is."

"So I uh… I have a reason for calling."

"Well I certainly hope so."

"Right. So you know how my wedding is coming up soon?"

"Yes…"

"Luke and I were planning on having a small dinner at our house. We're inviting the people who raised us."

"Oh, that sounds nice."

"Yeah… so uh… it's in two days. I know it's short notice and everything but-"

"It's okay. We'll be there."

"Really? No argument."

"That's right."

"Okay… well do you want to know who will be there?"

"Sure."

"Well Buddy and Maisey, they helped Luke out after his parents passed, so we invited them. They're nice people… quirky."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah… and we're also inviting Mia."

"Mia?"

"Yeah. You know. She's the one who gave me a job at the inn when Rory and I went out on our own."

"Yes, I remember."

"Well she also helped Luke out when his parents passed. They were all very close."

"I see."

"Yeah… and that's it. I mean, Gigi will be here and probably Rory."

"We'll be there."

"Really?"

"Yes. What time should we show up?"

"Dinner is at seven."

"Okay. See you then, Lorelai."

"Yeah… bye, Mom."

"Goodbye."

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please review. I know alerts and thing made things a little screwy, but don't you think five reviews are a little too little? Thanks to those of you who did though! Anyway, as usual, I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	107. Don't Tell Lulu

**A/N- Wow, guys! Why'd you let me wait so frikken long to update? Ha NEVER let me do that again! Ha ha um… so yeah… I'll just get on with the chapter, and hopefully, it won't suck. Please don't hate me… actually you can hate me, I don't really care; just be sure to review!**

**Dani- Merci beaucoup! **

**GGirlsismylife- haha thanks! Now, if I made a fight between Luke and Lorelai this late in the story, it would take me too long to get them together and end the story, so I don't think I'm going to do that… There should be a little bit of drama though… ****Hmm… the new season… well… It's getting better, I'd say. Sure, I was pissed just like everyone else, but you have to give Dave a little credit for taking the job after the Pallidinos left. It's not his fault that they're gone. I feel bad that all these people are boycotting the show just because AS-P left. It was brave of Dave to pick up after they left, you know? It's better they got him to do it instead someone who doesn't even know what the show is about. Okay, rant over.**

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 107**

After lunch, Lorelai went back to the diner with Luke for some coffee. As she got up to leave, Luke walked up to her. "You going?"

"Yeah. I figured I'd go check on the inn."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Yep. Kiss?"

_**Later, at the inn…**_

Lorelai was in the lobby arranging books on the shelf. "Hey, Lorelai, I see you're standing at the bookshelf" Lorelai jumped and dropped the book. When she kneeled down to pick it up, the voice that could only be Kirk's said, "I'm sorry for scaring you. I seem to do that to a lot of people for some reason."

_Huh. Imagine that._ "It's okay, Kirk, and yes, I am standing at a bookshelf."

"Thought so," Kirk said, and then he just stood there staring at Lorelai while she arranged some more books. Then she felt him staring at her and turned to face him.

"Can I do something for you, Kirk?"

"Oh. Right. Yes."

Lorelai looked confused. "…Well… What is it?"

"Oh! Of course!" Kirk sped over to the couch, picked up a bag, and got back to Lorelai in 0.2 seconds.

"Jeez, Kirk, you can walk. I'm not going anywhere."

"I just wanted to be sure."

"…Right. So what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you would possibly consider buying some of my books and putting them on display here."

"What? I… I didn't even know you write books."

"I do many things, Lorelai."

"Uh huh… and you want me to buy them?"

"Well… I guess you'd be doing me a favor just putting them out, so you wouldn't have to buy them."

"Um… okay well let me see one."

"For what?"

"To see if they're okay to put out here."

"Oh they are. They're perfectly fine."

"Just let me see one."

"Okay." He grabbed a book out of the bag and handed it to Lorelai.

"Thank you." She took the book from him and opened it up. Her nose wrinkled up as she read. "Kirk, I _cannot_ put this in my inn."

"Why not? It's a romance novel."

"Kirk! The first sentence of the book is 'The decaying corpse smelled horrible, like sewage, and there were rats and bugs all over it.' That's just disgusting and _so_ unromantic It's like Edgar Allen Poe except you can actually tell what it's saying the first time you read it."

"But it's good."

"Kirk, even if it is, I can't put a book this disgusting in my inn. I'm sorry."

"Oh… It's okay. Maybe I can try somewhere else."

"If you have something less gruesome, I could possibly put that on display."

"No. It's okay. I'll just go home and cry on my bed…"

"Kirk…" She rested her hand on his arm which, apparently, made Kirk think she was making a pass at him, so he tried to kiss her. Fortunately enough for Lorelai, she was quick enough to move out of the way. "Kirk!"

He sighed. "Sorry… I thought-"

"Kirk, you have a girlfriend. And I'm engaged to Luke!" _and even if I weren't… EW!_

"I know! I just… forgot for a moment. Don't tell Lulu, okay? She'd kill me."

"Okay, Kirk. Just go."

"Okay… bye." Kirk walked out of the inn, head bowed like he was ashamed of himself.

Lorelai walked back to the desk, shuddered, and sighed. "You look… disgusted."

Lorelai looked up and saw Mia standing in front of her. "You would be too if Kirk tried to make a pass at you."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay… I'm not sure which is more disgusting, the fact that he did that or the book he wanted me to put on display here."

"Oh no. He wrote a book?"

"Yep, and it is not pleasant."

"Goodness…"

"Yeah… Oh hey! I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"Well… Luke and I wanted to have the people who raised us to all of dinner together, and you are one of those people."

"Oh… okay. When should I come?"

"Really? You don't even need to know who is coming?"

"No. It isn't about them. It's for you and Luke."

"Oh. Thanks, Mia. It's tomorrow. I hope that's not too much of a short notice."

"Tomorrow will be fine. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope. Just yourself."

"Okay. Sounds good… and now I'll ask, who else is coming?"

"I knew you'd ask. It's going to be my parents, and Buddy and Maisey."

"Buddy and Maisey? Do they know I'm coming."

"They knew we were inviting you, yes. They said that it was time to put the past behind them."

"Well that was very mature of them."

"Yes it was."

"Well I've got to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you then."

_**Later, at the house, dinnertime…**_

"So… Kirk made a pass at me at the inn today."

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and stared at Lorelai. Everyone except for Gigi, that is, who picked up a noodle and made it wiggle like a worm before sucking it into her mouth. Then, she asked, "Kirk threw something at you?"

Lorelai kept herself from laughing and answered, "Actually, yeah, sort of… I guess if you look at it that way, he kinda threw himself at me."

"How do you throw you on someone?"

Lorelai smiled. "You'll learn."

Gigi seemed satisfied with that answer and went back to playing with her pasta. Luke, on the other hand, had a couple more questions. "Wait, so Kirk made a pass at you?"

"Yep."

"You'd think he'd have learned the first time he asked you out…"

"Jeez. Please don't bring that up again."

Luke chuckled. "Why not? It's funny."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is-"

"Oh my God. I'm surrounded by children," Rory said.

"You should be used to it by now, Rory. Lorelai's your mother." Luke said this, and Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him. "See? Look at that."

Lorelai scoffed. "I liked it better when you were monosyllabic."

"Well my talking so much is your fault."

"What?"

"You brought it out of me."

"But it was always there, just waiting to be released."

Luke laughed. "Okay, this conversation is getting weird."

"Yes it is. Quick, Rory, change the subject."

"Why me?"

"Because you're good at it."

"Um… Oh! What about Lulu?"

"What about her?" Lorelai asked.

"Why did Kirk hit on you if he has Lulu," Rory asked, and Luke nodded in agreement to her question.

"That's what I wanted to know too. He claimed that he forgot for a moment and asked me not to tell her… Do you ever forget we're together, Luke?"

"How could I? You always remind me."

"Awe now… I know you wouldn't forget after all those years of pining for me."

"I was _not_ pining."

"Oh please…"

"Whatever. No I have never forgotten that we are together, especially lately since we're getting married in a couple weeks."

"Good."

"I have another question about the who Kirk thing," Rory said.

"Okay."

"So was he just at the inn to hit on you, or did he want something else?"

"Oh! I can't believe I didn't tell you this part. It's so horrible it's great."

"Oh intrigue."

"Okay, so apparently, Kirk writes not only odd movies but really disturbing books."

"What?"

"He wanted me to display one of his books at the Dragonfly, and as soon as I read the first sentence, I knew it wasn't happening. He said it was a romance novel."

"So was the first sentence the characters having sex or something?"

"No. It was worse."

"Worse than that?"

"Yes. It was a dead body with rats and crap all over it."

"Ew! That _is_ worse!"

"I know, right? So I was like 'Kirk, I can't put this in here,' and when he got upset, I touched his arm, and that's when he tried to kiss me."

"So he tried to kiss you because you touched his arm?"

"Yeah."

Rory laughed. "Talk about mixed signals…"

"Speaking of the inn, Lorelai, we still need to talk to Mia about coming over for dinner."

"Uh… Luke, how is Mia a segue from the inn."

"Well she gave you a job at one and is staying at yours now so…"

"Right. Well anyway, I saw her today and asked, and she said she'd come."

"All right. Sounds good."

"So what are we having for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I was thinking Chicken Kiev."

"Ah no. Dad hates that."

"Oh… okay then how about crab?"

"Mom says crab is a cheaper version of lobster."

"That is so not true."

"Try telling that to her."

"Okay fine. No crab."

"Oh, Luke!"

"What?"

"Lasagna! You should make lasagna."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay then. Lasagna it is."

"Good."

"Gigi," Luke said, "have you ever had lasagna?"

Gigi shook her head. "Nope. What is it?"

"It's good. It's like giant pasta but with more cheese."

"Oh! I like cheese!"

"Good."

Gigi nodded. "Very good."

_**The next day, at the Dragonfly…**_

"Hey, Sook." Lorelai had been at the inn since seven AM making last-minute preparations for the wedding that was being held there at noon. They had two hours until the wedding party would arrive. This was one of those time when Lorelai was really regretting getting pregnant because she couldn't have her precious, life-saving coffee.

"Hey, Lorelai. How's it going?"

"Okay… do you think Luke would think Red Bull is bad for the baby?"

"Probably… It _does_ give you wings, you know… so who knows what deformities Luke would come up with."

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah, that's true."

"Mhm. Maybe you should take some time off."

"I'm fine. I can do this when I'm not pregnant, and I can do it when I am."

Sookie frowned. "Okay."

Just then, Michel rushed in, phone in his hand. "Lorelai, the phone."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. Some hysterical woman. I couldn't understand her."

Lorelai sighed and took the phone. "Hello? …Wait. Slow down… Oh really? I'm so sorry! …Okay… Well I'm sorry to hear that… Okay. Goodbye."

"What was that about?" Sookie asked as she wiped her flour-covered hands on a towel.

"It was the bride-to-be. The wedding is off."

Sookie gasped. "Oh no, really?" Lorelai nodded. "But they were so cute together. They agreed on their plans and everything."

"I know. She said that he suddenly decided that he didn't love her like that and just wants to be her friend."

"Well that's not going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"People that in love who just randomly break up do not go on as friends. They either get back together or don't talk again."

"Oh God… What is that happens with Luke?"

"What? Lorelai, that's crazy."

"You say that now, but Luke and I get along great. What if he changes his mind? What if he feels I'm just too much like a friend and not wife material. I'm not wife material. Jeez! Everybody knows that. Why didn't you warn me, Sook? You could have warned me this was going to happen!"

"Lorelai… Lorelai sit down." Sookie led Lorelai to a stool and got her to sit down. "Now first of all, that has not and will not happen with you and Luke because you two don't agree on anything besides what's best for you guys and that you love each other. Second, the fact that you're even thinking you're not wife material makes you wife material, so calm down."

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Yeah… yeah you're right."

"I know. Wow, was I this crazy when I was getting married?"

"Yep."

Sookie chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just wait until the baby is almost due."

The women looked around the kitchen for a moment, then Sookie broke the silence. "What am I going to do with all this food?"

"Well… Luke and I are having people over tonight…"

"Oh yeah! I guess it's a good thing I made the desserts first."

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah, and they look delicious."

Sookie smiled. "They do, don't they?"

"Mhm." Lorelai picked up a chocolate tart and popped it in her mouth.

**A/N: Okay I was going to wait and post this chapter after I wrote the dinner, but you're just going to have to wait for that. Ha ha I didn't want to take a whole lot longer. Over a month is a long enough wait. Anyway, sorry for taking so long. Please review!**


	108. I Wish I Could Do That

**Crapoli! Yes, I really did just say that, and I apologize profusely.**

**Or, as I once said to a certain someone… "I express regretfully for your aching head in hopes that you will once again not rain on my parade." …which really has nothing to do with that… unless "Holy Crapoli" made your head hurt… **

**You've waited long enough (and I totally appreciate that, by the way)! On with the story, or off with my head! I'd prefer it not be the latter, so read up, my minnions... shutting up now.**

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 108**

"Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Ah crap! I think it's my parents."

Luke and Lorelai had just finished cooking… well Luke had just finished cooking, and Lorelai had just finished setting the table when they heard the knock on the door. "How do you know?"

"Couldn't you tell? The knock had an eerie ring to it."

"Wait so… the knock rang?" Just as Luke said that, the doorbell rang. "Oh wow. That _is _weird."

"Yeah… I guess I should get that."

"I'd say so."

Lorelai sighed as she walked to the door. She put on a fake smile as she reached for the doorknob and opened the door. "Mom, Dad, hey! Come on in!"

They walked inside and were immediately met by Teddy who jumped on Emily, trying to greet her. Emily turned and rushed behind Richard and said, "What on earth is _that_?"

"It's a dog, mom. You know, the thing I wanted when I was little but never got because you said they were too hyper, too slobbery, pee everywhere, smell bad, blah, blah, blah…"

"I know what a dog is, Lorelai."

"Well you asked."

"Unfortunately," Emily mumbled.

"What was that, mom?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"Grandma!" Gigi ran up to Emily and hugged her around her legs.

Emily patted Gigi's back awkwardly. "Hello, Gigi. How are you today?"

"Good! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"…Right."

"May we come in please? The bugs are starting to smell Emily's perfume," Richard quipped.

Lorelai stifled a laugh. "Of course. Right this way."

Soon after Richard and Emily had appeared, everyone else arrived. They sat at the dinner table and chatted lightly about things like how big Gigi had gotten and how good her manners were. In the other room, Rory, Gigi, and Jess sat, ate, talked, and watched _Sabrina the Teenaged Witch _on TV. "I wish I could do that!" Gigi said enviously.

"You wish you could turn into somebody else and trick people?" Jess asked.

Gigi nodded. "Uh huh!"

"Who would you change in to?"

She thought for only a moment before saying, "Rory."

Jess looked at Rory who was smiling modestly. "Why would you want to be Rory? I mean… it's obvious, of course," he said, making sure Rory wouldn't take it the wrong way. "But I want to know if your reasons are the same as mine."

"Lots of reasons! She's cool and funny and smart. I want to be like Rory when I grow up."

Rory smiled. "That's so sweet, Gigi. I wanted to be like Mom when I was growing up."

"You are a lot like her… cept maybe shorter…"

The chatter in the living room continued sweetly while the tensions in the kitchen were strangling everyone. Maisey chided Luke for having a beer at an important dinner, trying to lighten the mood.

"Emily," Mia asked, "did you ever get those pictures I sent you?"

"Yes, I did, thank you."

"You're quite welcome. I was just making sure since I never heard from you."

"Yes, I guess my maid forgot to write you like I had requested," Emily lied.

"When did you send her pictures?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh one of the last times I came to visit. She asked if I could give her some, and I had plenty to give."

"You asked her for pictures?"

"Well I didn't want to miss out on the beginning of Rory's life completely!"

"Okay, mom, jeez." Emily started squirming in her seat. "Uh, mom? What are you doing?"

"Your dog is lying on my feet."

"Oh. Yeah, he loves to do that."

"Well get him off. I don't need dog fur all over me. These are new pants… and shoes, and these socks were rather expensive."

"Alright, fine." Lorelai called for Teddy and got him to go in the other room.

"So, Richard," Buddy said, "You're in the insurance business, is that correct?"

"It is."

"Great. I'm looking for a new company, and I was hoping you could possibly help me out."

"Oh sure. What do you need it for?"

"Our restaurant."

"You own a restaurant?"

"We do. It's pretty small, but Lorelai told us how you're company does the insurance for her inn, so I figured I'd ask."

"Sure. Give me a call sometime, and we can figure something out."

"Oh! That would be great. Thank you."

"Certainly."

"Oh, Lorelai, that reminds me," Luke said.

"Hmm?"

"There was a call for you yesterday from somebody wanting to talk to you about buying another horse for the Dragonfly."

"Well gee, Luke, thanks for telling me."

"I just did tell you."

"Yeah. The day after I needed to know. God! Why don't you tell me these things while they're actually important?"

"Why isn't it important now?"

"Because yesterday was the last day I could buy the damn horse!"

"I'm sorry! Jeez! Why are you getting so upset? You can get one somewhere else. And I don't always tell you things when it's too late!"

"Oh please! I didn't even know about your Dark Day until _Kirk_ if all people told me about it!"

"Come on. That's one thing! Besides, it's not like you tell me everything," Luke said. He was getting angry.

"But I _do_, Luke! I do tell you everything."

Luke scoffed. "Right."

"I tell you so much in one sitting that I forget to say some other things at the time and end up telling you what I forget a bit later, that is, when you bother to listen!"

"I listen all the time! Just because your mouth is always moving doesn't mean you're telling me something new all the time!"

Lorelai was practically speechless. "Well maybe, if you're tired of me, you should just leave me and my ongoing mouth alone!"

"Fine!" Luke shouted, slammed his fork down, and stood up.

Lorelai shouted a final "Fine," and Luke walked out, slamming the door behind him. Lorelai turned to the rest of the table and said, "Well that was a successful dinner, wasn't it?" She stood up. "There are desserts in the fridge. I'm going upstairs." She left the table, and everyone else stared after her, then at each other. They were mystified.

As Lorelai walked through the living room, Rory stood up and said, "Mom-"

Lorelai raised a hand to her and said, "Don't. I'll see you in the morning."

Rory watched after her mother as she walked upstairs. Then, she plopped down on the couch and stared into space for a bit. Gigi spoke softly. "You wanted to be like that?"

Jess smirked as he tried to stifle a laugh.

**A/N: I bet you missed these! Psh… Please review. I'm sorry I took so frikken long, and to top it all off, it's a bit short… but at least I got it done, right? Riiight?! Thanks for reading!**


	109. Blame It On the Hormones

**Trinity- **Shit. Ha That's all I have to say… You were completely right, and now I feel like I've been smacked in the back of the head… probably needed it though. I've had a lot going on, and that chapter was basically helping get something off my chest. Anyway, thanks for the honesty! Sorry I screwed it up. :

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone!**

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 108**

Everyone in the kitchen was looking at the doorway to the living room, completely befuddled, then at each other. Emily started to get up. "I'll go talk to her."

Mia placed a hand on Emily's. "No. Let her cool off a bit. She'll be back." Emily looked at Mia's hand on hers, then at Mia. She sat down without another word.

In the living room, Rory was staring at the staircase wondering what had just happened. Jess distracted Gigi, and soon enough, Gigi had gotten Rory to play with them. A minute or two later, the door opened, and Luke reentered. "Where's Lorelai?"

Rory pointed upstairs. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Luke said and ran up the stairs. He tentatively knocked on the bedroom door. When Lorelai didn't answer, he opened it and walked in. He found Lorelai lying on the bed, so he walked in, sat beside her, and began to soothingly, apologetically rub her back. "Lorelai-"

"Don't!"

"Lorelai, I'm sorry. I just… You know how it is. When you get caught up in the heat of things and just… stop thinking. That's what happened. I was nervous about the dinner, and I didn't want anyone to mess it up, but somehow I managed to do it myself. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm sorry."

Lorelai sat up and leaned against Luke, and Luke wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay. I guess I kind of overreacted a little."

He kissed her cheek. "We'll blame it on the hormones."

Lorelai let out a small laugh. "Kay."

Luke smile. "So you ready to go back down there?"

"One sec."

"What?" Lorelai leaned up and kissed Luke deeply. "Lorelai."

"Shh." She kissed him again.

"Lorelai we can't do this right now."

"But but but… but making up is the best part!" She started to kiss his neck.

Luke chuckled. "I agree… but we have… company downstairs."

"I know, and they can wait." She could tell she was about to win.

"But-"

"We'll blame it on the hormones," She said before she tackled him to the bed and finally had her way with him, kissing him like there was a tomorrow, so it wouldn't matter if she rushed things a bit.

At the dinner table, everyone was eating silently. Emily said, "It's been ten minutes, Richard, why hasn't she come down yet?"

"I don't know, Emily. Maybe she fell asleep."

"Oh please! I'm going up there to check."

"Just give her a little more time, Emily," Mia said.

"No. We have waited long enough. This is not how you treat your guests!" Mia sighed as Emily got up.

When Rory saw Emily head for the stairs she said. "Grandma!"

"Not now, Rory."

"But Grandma I really don't think-"

"I'm going to get your mother." Emily walked up stairs.

"-don't think you should go up there." Rory heard Emily's heels clicking on the hardwood floor and the bedroom door open. The next thing, everyone heard…

"OH MY GOD!" They heard a somewhat British voice shout and a door slam. Then, Emily came rushing (not quite running. She was Emily Gilmore after all.) down the stairs with her hand on her chest. "Good lord! Richard! Come get your coat! We're leaving!"

In the living room, Jess was trying his best not to laugh while Rory said, "I told you not to go up there," under her breath.

"Grandma," Gigi said, "why are you leaving?"

"Uh… well…"

"Mom! What the hell were you doing up there!"

"Saved by the Lorelai," Jess muttered, and Rory giggled.

"Well… kind of."

"The question, Lorelai, is what were _you_ doing up there?"

Lorelai scoffed. "Well I think that's kind of obvious!"

By that time, the rest of the guests were gathered in the living room and quickly realized what was going on by the disheveled clothes on the pregnant woman's body. Luke went rushing down to where Lorelai was still standing on the stairs and saw Mia with a hand on her mouth and Buddy giving him two thumbs up. He would have laughed if it weren't for his fuming soon-to-be mother-in-law standing in front of them. Instead, he blushed copiously. He slipped past Lorelai on the stairs, grabbed Gigi's hand, and said, "Why don't we go get some ice cream."

At the sound of ice cream, Gigi forgot everything that was going on and said, "Okay!"

Then, Rory said, "You know, I think we could all use some ice cream." She tightly grabbed Jess's arm and followed Luke and Gigi out the door. Buddy, Maisy, Mia, and even Richard followed suit, leaving Emily and Lorelai alone in the house.

"Lorelai, what on earth were you thinking? You have guests!"

"Well, Mom, to be honest with you, I wasn't really doing much thinking."

"Lorelai!"

"…You asked."

Emily sighed. "Jeez… you couldn't even wait until we all left?"

Lorelai was trying not to smirk when she said, "maybe it's the hormones."

"That is no excuse, young lady!"

"Mom! …I'm really not that young anymore."

"This is not funny, Lorelai. You could scar Gigi for life, you know."

"Whatever, mom! Gigi was distracted by Rory and Jess the whole time."

Emily sighed once again. "You know what. I don't feel like arguing." _That's a first_, Lorelai thought. "I'm just going to go find Richard, and we're going home."

"Fine. Whatever." _The quicker everyone leaves, the quicker I can have my way with Luke without being rudely interrupted._

"You know what?" Emily screeched. "You shouldn't even be having… _that_ while you're pregnant!"

_Wow, she can't even say "sex." _"Mom, just because I'm pregnant does not mean I don't have needs… and I thought you said you were leaving!"

"Lorelai Gilmore! That is no way to treat a guest, especially since I am your mother!"

By this time, Lorelai had walked the rest of her way down the stairs and next to Emily. "Oh please, you and I both know we have fights like this all the time. You know, I knew you wouldn't be able to keep from getting on my case like you said you would."

"This is different!"

"It is not! You could have just walked down and pretended nothing had happened, but instead, you just made a huge scene out of it just like you always do. In fact, you shouldn't have even come up at all."

"Well I'm _sorry_ that I wanted to make sure my pregnant daughter, who'd just had a fight with her soon-to-be husband, was okay!" Emily picked her coat up off the stair railing, opened the door, and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Holy crap," Lorelai said, "she actually did something nice for me, and I didn't even realize it." She felt a pang in her chest and began to breathe heavily. Next thing she knew, she was falling to the floor.

**A/N: **Holy shit; I'm a bitch! Haha That's what you get for only giving me 6 reviews… which really isn't that bad, but I needed an excuse. SO… who here has suddenly become obsessed with Avril's second CD, yes her second, and Degrassi? Just me? Ha oh well! Please review!


	110. Giant Pink Elephants with Matching Hats

**A/N: **hahaha oh man, I just read some of my old chapters, and some of them are actually pretty funny. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Now let's get to work.

**Just can't Help It**

**Chapter 110**

Seconds later, Luke opened the door saying, "forgot my keys." He didn't get too far into the house when he saw Lorelai lying facedown on the floor, shaking, sobbing. He rushed to her side and placed his hand on her back. "Lorelai! What… are you okay?"

Lorelai rolled over, and Luke realized she hadn't been crying but laughing.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor? And why are you laughing?"

Lorelai tried to choke down the giggles to explain what'd happened. "When… when mom slammed the door, there was… there was a huge spider on it that scared the crap out of me and made me jump. When I jumped, it made me trip on the stairs and fall over!" She started cracking up again.

"Jesus, Lorelai, you scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry, Luke," she said, still laughing, "I just… it was funny!"

"Right. That's exactly how I'd look at it," he said quite sarcastically.

"Oh, come one, Luke, you would have laughed if you'd have seen it!"

"But I didn't see it."

"Yeah well… hey, weren't you going to get ice cream?" _Nice segue, Lorelai._

"Oh yeah. You want to come?"

"But… we have desserts, and Sookie will be devastated if they're not eaten by tomorrow."

"Alright fine. I'll get everyone back in here."

"Okay! I'll get everything out of the fridge."

Dessert went well. Nobody felt the need to bring up why two of the guests were missing, and they all pretended the giant pink elephant with the matching straw hat in the room had ridden away with Emily and Richard in their fancy BMW.

Well… everyone but the one person who was still too young and naïve to notice a giant pink elephant in a matching straw hat. Gigi tugged on Lorelai's shirt. What? It was all she could reach. "Where are grandma and grandpa?"

"Uh… they had to leave early."

"Oh. Okay!" She was about to walk away until she realized something didn't add up. "Why?"

"Because… um… because they're getting old which means they get tired faster."

"_Oh_. Okay." Gigi stood on her tiptoes to whisper something to Lorelai, so Lorelai bent down towards her. "How come Mia and Buddy and Maisey aren't sleepy yet? They're _old_!"

"Well, Gigi… they um… drank some wine earlier, which makes them feel younger. That's why only older people are allowed to drink it."

"Oh. So grandma and grandpa didn't have wine?"

"Oh, well, yeah, they did. It's just… they're so _old_ that we didn't have enough for them to make them feel younger."

"Oh! That must be _really_ old."

"Really _really_ old! But don't tell anyone I told you that."

"Okay!" Gigi giggled.

"You wanna tell us what you young ladies are whispering about down there?" Buddy asked.

Gigi giggled when he called them "young ladies." "Nothing, Mr. Buddy. Just that grandma and grandpa are _old_," she said and started giggling again.

"You'll be old too one day, young lady."

"That's okay. I'll just drink some wine!"

"On that note, Gigi, why don't you go back to the living room," Lorelai said.

"But I wanted a cookie!"

"Okay, grab your cookie and head back. I'm sure Rory's wondering whether or not we took ya hostage."

"Hostage?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay!" Gigi took her cookie and ran back to the living room.

"Kids these days…" Lorelai trailed off hoping somebody would change the subject.

Later that night, in the Gilmore-Danes' bedroom, Luke and Lorelai had one of their many late-night chats. They were lying in bed, on their sides, facing each other. Luke's hand was rubbing up and down Lorelai's arm. "So what happened with Emily after we all left?"

"Eh, you know. The usual," Lorelai scrunched up her nose and did the best Emily imitation she could muster, "Lorelai, I am so disappointed in you. Why would you do that? You have guests! Blah blah blah."

Luke chuckled. "Oh. Fun."

"Oh yeah. The best… no but then I realized that she just went up there to make sure I was okay, so now I kind of feel like crap."

Luke sighed. "Lorelai… don't feel bad, okay?"

"I can't really help it."

"Blame it on the hormones?" Luke smiled, trying to sooth her with a joke.

Lorelai smirked. "I think we've done enough of that tonight."

"Yeah, probably." Lorelai closed her eyes and sighed, and Luke pulled her to him. She cuddled into his body. Luke soothingly rubbed her back. "Don't worry about it, okay? It was just an off night. Besides, we have better things to have on our minds."

"Like…"

"Like the fact that we're getting married in a couple days."

"Oh yeah, that."

"Well, gee, don't sound too excited."

Lorelai laughed and pulled away slightly. "I'm just playing. Of _course_ I'm excited! If I weren't so damn tired, I'd get up and do a happy dance all around this room."

"Please don't."

"Oh puh_lease_! You know you love my dancing."

"Huh, yeah, right."

Lorelai gasped. "Well it's a good thing I'm finding this out _before_ we get married. Jeez, Luke, what else don't you like about me."

"There is nothing I don't like about you."

"What about my happy dance?"

"I like everything that you are… even the things I don't like."

"Aw, Luke, that's so sweet! …I think…"

Luke chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Lorelai."

"Night, Luke."

**A/N: **I know! The whole falling and whatever was a cruel joke, but everyone (well not everyone) has complications when Lorelai is pregnant, so I was like "meh, whatever." And yeah, this chapter was short too, but I needed to get it out of my way so nyah! Well? How was it? I had a couple realizations yesterday, so I now know where I'm going with this story and will soon be ready to write the sequel! The sequel, by the way, should be good. I'll tell you more about it as I get closer to finish this story. Please review!


	111. One Big Package

**A/N:** Olright, wonderful readers, I got tired of dragging this thing out, so I'm starting this chapter just before the wedding.

**Sarah- **Aw! Thank you! I've missed me too! Haha

**Heather- **Yes, ma'am!

**You reviewers are AWESOME, by the way...**

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 111 **(ugh, that number follows me everywhere)

It was the morning of the Gilmore-Danes wedding, and all the participants were at the Dragonfly. The men were all gathered at one end of the inn, and all the women were in a room at the other.

Lorelai was in her wedding dress, standing in front of a full-length mirror, staring at herself while Sookie, Rory, Mia, and Gigi bustled in the room around her. Emily wasn't there. "Are you sure I look okay? I don't look fat?" Lorelai asked for the hundredth time.

"Mom, you look beautiful, okay? Just relax."

"I can't relax, Rory, I'm getting married!"

"Yeah, to a man who loves you more than life itself, a man who doesn't care how you look, the father of your soon-to-be baby, your coffee supplier, the man of your dreams, Luke Danes."

"Wow. That's a lot of men."

"Yep. All rolled up into one big package."

"You got that right."

Rory blushed. "Ew, mom!" Mia smirked, and Sookie giggled. Gigi, of course, was completely oblivious.

"What? It's true!"

Rory covered her ears. "Mom, there I just some things I don't need to know about my almost step-father, and that just so happens to be one of them."

"Oh fine."

"You know," Sookie said, "you seem more nervous about how you look than the fact that you're actually getting married."

"Yeah, well, he's 'the one,' ya know? _My_ 'the one.' Plus, I couldn't got five minutes without needing to just touch my dress, much less try it on."

"Awe, really?"

Lorelai nodded. "Mhm. It was just like mom said it was for her. I snuck to the closet to try it on a couple times."

At the mention of Emily, Gigi looked up. "Where is grandma?"

"She uh… she couldn't make it here."

"Is she coming to the wedding?"

"Yeah. Of course. She'll be here. She has to be here," Lorelai said, not sure who she was trying to convince more. Gigi or herself.

"Well good. She still gets to see me in my dress," Gigi said as she twirled around. Unfortunately, she was a bit clumsy in her quarter-inch heels and fell over.

"You okay, hon?"

"Yep!" Gigi said and got back up, brushing of her dress.

"She gets that from you, you know," Lorelai said to Rory as she walked past.

"Yeah right."

"Well she couldn't have gotten it from Sherry. You've seen the shoes that woman wears."

"Well have you ever seen dad in heels and a dress? Maybe he's clumsy."

"Hmm, yeah, I guess we can blame your father."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

"I just checked out the turn-out," Mia said. "Emily is here. She's already seated, front row."

Lorelai let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Good. Thank you, Mia. I really didn't want her to miss this."

"Mom, you knew she'd make it."

"I wasn't so sure. She can be very stubborn. Remember when she found out about Max?"

"Oh yeah… well this is different."

"You're right. It is different. It's better."

"So, you ready to be wed?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go then!"

_**Meanwhile, in the men's dressing room…**_

Richard had decided to have a heart-to-heart with Luke before the ceremony. "Well, Luke, you're about to become a part of the family. How do you feel?"

"I feel pretty great, actually."

"Good, good."

"Yeah. And I'm glad you and Emily decided to come, even after the little falling out. Lorelai feels horrible about that."

"Well of course we came. We would never miss our only daughter's wedding."

"What about when she was engaged to Max?"

"Oh, we would have gone. Emily just says things sometimes before she thinks. That's who Lorelai gets it from." The men chuckled, knowing it was true.

"Well I'm glad it's me instead."

"So am I. I know it didn't seem like I liked you at first, but I did. I just had to make sure you were good enough for my only daughter… especially after all those other guys."

"It's okay. I fully understand. I'd do the same thing for my kid."

"Oh that's right. I'm going to have another grandchild soon."

Luke smiled. "Yes you are."

"I'd better get ready to spoil him rotten."

"Oh so you think it's going to be a boy?"

"Maybe. It would be nice for you, you know, to have another male around the house, especially now that Gigi's there. Those girls can be a handful."

"Very true. I _do _have Teddy though."

"Please, I bet the girls had him on their side the minute you all got him."

Luke sighed and chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much."

The men heard a knock on the door and saw it open. Jess walked in. "Hey, they're about ready to start."

"Okay. Let's go get you married, Luke."

"Sounds good."

The ceremony was beautiful. The first person down the aisle after Luke and Jess was Gigi. When she sauntered down the aisle, tossing pedals in the air, everyone watching seemed to have simultaneously smiled and 'awed.' The next down the aisle were Sookie and Rory who both looked extremely happy, not to mention beautiful. When Rory got to her spot, she winked at Jess who smirked back at her. Next thing they all knew, the song everyone know as "Here Comes the Bride" began to play, and everybody stood. Lorelai appeared at the end of the aisle, and nobody could seem to take their eyes off of her. She met Richard at the end of the aisle and slipped her arm through his. Lorelai was wearing a tiara instead of a veil, so everyone could see her brilliant smile. Richard wore a proud smile on his face as he escorted Lorelai down the aisle. He handed her off to Luke who shook Richard's hand before returning to his place, taking Lorelai with him. Richard sat next to Emily who was holding a handkerchief, already tearing up, but she was smiling. Mia was sitting to Emily's left, and Buddy and Maisey were seated next to Mia.

The couple happily exchanged vows, and by the end of the ceremony, there wasn't a dry tear in the inn. After Luke kissed his bride, and the music cueing the newlyweds to walk out began to play, Lorelai walked up to Emily. Emily stood, and Lorelai pulled her into a tight hug and whispered "thank you" in her ear. Emily pulled back and nodded. She used her handkerchief to wipe a stray tear from Lorelai's face. The couple walked down the aisle, followed by the rest of the wedding party. Then, the attendees left for the reception.

**A/N:** Well? How was it? Good, I hope. I left band camp early because I feel sick, so I was able to finish writing the chapter today. The next chapter will be the reception, and after that, the chapters will probably skip around. This chapter ended up being easier to write than I thought it would.


	112. Let Them Eat Cake!

**A/N: **_**You're all awesome!**_

Well, my internet went out (and power keeps going off and on) thanks to another huge thunderstorm, so I had no excuses to distract me from writing cus I don't like to shower when there's a huge storm (haha is that weird?)… so hopefully this ends up better than I think it will. HOLY POOP that was a loud crack of thunder. Don't you love storms?! Olright, ramblings over…

**Kristina- **Thanks so much! And I agree with you. Hopefully they are up soon.

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 112**

"I must ask for everyone to clear the dance floor so I can introduce the bride and groom!" Lane announced. Everyone cleared the dance floor, which, alongside a stage for Hep Alien, was on one side of the town square. The other half was filled with tables, chairs, and a bar. All of the food was across the street at Luke's, and once most of the guests were out of Luke's and in the square, she decided it was time to introduce the newlyweds. "Please give a warm welcome and congratulations to the couple as they dance to their first song as a married couple. Introducing, Luke and Lorelai Danes!"

The crowd cheered as a carriage, being pulled by Cletus and Desdemona pulled up beside the dance floor. Luke hopped out and held out a hand for Lorelai. The two danced as the music began to play. Luke whispered "You look beautiful" to Lorelai who immediately smiled widely.

"You don't look too bad yourself, handsome," she replied. They shared a sweet kiss before their guests began to join them on the floor.

After the dance, Rory climbed up on stage and to the mic. "Before we get on with cake cutting and the rest of the night, I'd like to make a quick toast." Everyone quieted down to hear what Rory had to say. "Thank you. Mom, I just want to say how happy I am for you. I know you've been hung up on Luke for years, even if you won't admit it." Luke chuckled. "Same goes for you Luke." Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Luke, and he blushed. "But you got together eventually, and that's what matters. Anyway, that's really all I had to say. Congratulations, mom and Luke. I love you guys!"

Lorelai mouthed a thank you to Rory, then turned to Luke and kissed him deeply. "That was so sweet."

"Yeah it was." They looked back up at the stage when they heard a high-pitched noise come from the speakers. "Ah jeez!"

Rory was fighting the microphone from Kirk's grip. "But I want to make a toast! Luke," Kirk said, still struggling with Rory, "I just want to say that even though you didn't ask me to be your best man… or even your ring bearer, I'm happy for you, buddy! Way to go!"

"Kirk! Give me the mic!"

"But I'm not done!"

"Leave them alone, Kirk. Let them eat cake!" Rory yanked the microphone from Kirk's grasp, and they watched as Kirk crossed his arms on his chest and huffed off the stage. "Sorry about that. Let the cake-eating commence," Rory said, slightly embarrassed.

As Luke and Lorelai walked off the dance floor and to Luke's, people walked up, congratulating them and commented how nice the ceremony was. As they walked to their designated table with plates full of food, Luke and Lorelai watched everyone around them. Even Michel looked like he was enjoying himself. The couple found their seats. Luke between Buddy and Lorelai. Lorelai between Luke and Emily.

"Hey, mom," Lorelai said, "thanks for coming."

Emily turned to Lorelai. "Of course, Lorelai. I wasn't going to miss this."

"It means a lot to me, and I wanted to apologize."

"It's fine Lorelai. Eat your dinner. I'm sure you're starving by now."

"But mom, I-"

"Eat." Emily place her hand on Lorelai's to let her know it was okay.

Lorelai smiled. "Okay." Emily squeezed Lorelai's hand and went back to her food.

"Everything okay?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled. "Everything's great." She kissed him on the cheek then dug into her food.

"Jeez, the way you're eating, people will think I haven't been feeding you."

"Well, I have another being inside of me."

"That's right. How're you doing?"

"Good. Started kicking when I was walking down the aisle though."

Luke laughed. "Well I'm glad you didn't take it as a bad sign."

"Nah, I took it as a push forward." The coupled shared another sweet kiss before they saw a flash and pulled apart. "Oh, Rachel! I'm so glad you could make it." Lorelai stood to give her a hug.

She smiled. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world. Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you! So… is Max here?"

"Yeah, he's around here somewhere. I think he's getting more to eat. Speaking of which, the food is amazing. Who's the chef?"

"Mostly Sookie."

"Cool. Cool."

"Yeah. Oh, hey, can I ask you a small favor?"

"Sure."

"Well, we already hired a photographer and all, but he was suggested to us by Kirk, so who knows how that'll turn out."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah."

"Do you think you could send us the pictures you take here?"

"Oh, of course!"

"Thank you so much!"

"It's not a problem, Lorelai. I'm going to let you and Luke get back to your dinner, but I'll see you around. The inn and ceremony were both beautiful, by the way."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Sure. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay. Have fun!"

Lorelai sat back down. "She seems happy," She said to Luke.

"Yeah, I guess life with Max is good."

"Guess so. Hey, we should walk around a bit, say hi to everyone."

"Alright. Let's go."

The couple got up and strolled around the square. Michel and Jessica were shaking all they had on the dance floor, and Gigi was jumping around and wiggling beside them, giggling the whole time. They made their way to Sookie and Jackson's table and sat at a couple empty chairs. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey! Congratulations. The wedding was beautiful."

"Thank you. You know, people are just raving about the food, Sook."

Sookie smiled. "Yes they are."

"Oh she knows," Jackson said, "she made me stand by the buffet with her for ten minutes just to listen to what everyone had to say."

Luke chuckled. "I feel for ya."

"So, Luke, how's it feel to be a married man?" Jackson asked.

"Pretty damn good, actually."

"Good answer!" Lorelai said and rewarded him with a kiss.

Sookie giggled. "Awe! You two are just too cute!"

Lorelai nodded. "Yes we are! Speaking of cute, have you seen Gigi?"

"Ohmigosh, yes! She's adorable, jumping around in her puffy dress." The men sighed and began talking amongst themselves, knowing Lorelai and Sookie would be raving for a while.

"Yeah, I hope Rachel gets good pictures."

"Rachel?"

"Yep. She and Max came. Apparently Max can't get enough of your food, so Rachel has been walking around snapping pictures. I asked her to send them to me."

"Oh that's good. The guy Kirk suggested is good for posed photos, but all the candids I've seen him take are going to end up horrible."

Lorelai shrugged. "Eh, he was cheap." The women saw another flash and looked over to where Rachel was standing. She was taking a picture of Taylor and Patty who were staring at each other lovingly. Taylor was holding one of Patty's hands on the table. "Can you believe Patty caught the bouquet?"

Sookie laughed. "Oh I know! The look on Taylor's face was priceless! He looked half proud of her and halfway scared for his life."

"God, I know. I hope Rachel got a picture of that."

The women noticed the music had stopped and looked over to the stage. Lane walked up to the microphone. "At this time we're going to play a song requested by." Rory appeared at the table the four adults were sitting at and put her hand out to Luke. "May I have this dance?"

Luke smiled and placed his hand in hers. "Of course." They walked to the dance floor and began to dance.

"Awe, that is just too cute!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Yeah. Excuse me, Sook." Lorelai stood and walked over to Emily and Richard. "Sorry to interrupt." Richard and Emily looked up. "Dad, would you like to dance?"

"Certainly, Lorelai."

Gigi ran up to the table and said, "Come on, grandma!" She grabbed Emily's hands, trying to pull her up.

"Alright, I'm coming." They all walked to the floor and started dancing. Gigi was jumping around, holding onto Emily's hands oblivious that everyone else was dancing to an actual beat. Emily just smiled and held on.

Looking around, Rory noticed Jess dancing with Liz and waved to him. He saw her waving and smiled. TJ, who, thankfully, did not wear tights, was sitting at a nearby table eating. Even Kirk and Lulu were dancing, albeit a bit spastically.

It seemed like everyone had shown up to the reception, and the fact that nothing went horribly wrong (except when Kirk accidentally stepped on Babette's foot, really bad idea by the way, and ended up being chased around the square by Babette and Morey for at least five minutes) just made it that much better.

**A/N: **In case you couldn't tell, I had no idea how to end this damn chapter. Ha Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please **review**! I'm really loving them! Oh and no clue when I'll be able to write again, unfortunately. Maybe by the weekend.


	113. Time?

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long, everyone! Shit happens. I wanted to get this chapter out on November first because it marks 2 years of writing this story, and it's the _**LAST CHAPTER (!!!!)**_of the story! Yeah, I decided to skip ahead and finish it off instead of dragging it out.

Let's get it started…

**Just Can't Help It**

**Chapter 113**

It was exactly six months after Luke and Lorelai's wedding, and the couple was going out to celebrate. "Luke, are you sure I don't look like a snake that's just eaten a baby elephant?"

"Um… yes, I'm quite positive."

"Ugh, well I feel huge." Lorelai was wearing a cute, black maternity dress that showed off her chest and black flats to match it, her hair down and curly.

"You look fine, Lorelai. Beautiful."

Lorelai pouted at herself in the full-length mirror and sighed. "Okay." They walked out of the room, down the stairs, and into the living room where Rory and Gigi were waiting.

Gigi hopped off the couch and hustled over to them. "Mommy! You look pretty!"

"Thank you, Gigi." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah, mom, you look great."

"Thanks, kid. You're sure you don't mind keeping an eye on Gigi?"

"Of course. It's about time I spend some quality time with my sister. Besides, she thinks I'm cool, don't you Gigi?"

Gigi nodded. "Mhm."

"Okay."

"Lorelai," Luke said, "everything is going to be fine, but if we don't leave soon, we're going to be late."

"Okay, okay, let's go."

Luke helped Lorelai with her jacket before putting on his own and leading her outside. Instead of going to Sniffy's like Lorelai that they would, Luke took her to a romantic, somewhat expensive restaurant. "Hon, are you sure we can afford this."

"Don't worry about it, Lorelai. We're fine." Once inside, Luke told the hostess their name, and they were led to a secluded, little corner table. On it was a vase with a single rose in it, a lit candle, and perfectly folded napkins placed between nice silverware. The lights were dim, the setting romantic.

They talked quietly during dinner enjoying the food and atmosphere. Their waiter walked up to their table and asked if they were interested in getting dessert. "Oh! Cheesecake! Cheesecake!"

Luke looked at the waiter. "I think she wants cheesecake."

The waiter smiled and wrote it down. "And for you, sir?"

"I think I'll have the same please."

"Okay. I'll be back shortly."

"Great. Thanks."

During dessert, Lorelai suddenly dropped her fork which caused Luke to look up. "You okay?"

"I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time, Luke! Time!"

"Oh. Okay… so then it's uh… time…"

"Yes, Luke! Time!"

"So then let's go!" Luke got up, pulled out his wallet, and threw a bunch of cash on the table. He helped Lorelai out of her seat and to the car.

….

Rory and Gigi were watching a movie at the house when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rory."

"Hey, Luke, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we just got to the hospital."

"What?!"

"Oh right, your mom's water broke… guess I should have mentioned that."

"That would have been nice."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So she's doing alright then?"

"Yep. A bit bummed she didn't get to finish her dessert though."

"Oh."

"…tried to take it with her."

Rory laughed. "Yeah, sounds like something she'd do."

"Oh. I've got to go. The doctor's coming."

"Okay. Well Gigi and I will be there soon."

"Alright. Oh and can you call your grandparents?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

"See ya soon." As soon as Rory hung up the phone, it rang again. She sighed and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, kid."

"Dad?"

"That's me."

"Um… what's up?"

"Oh not much. I was just calling to see how things are since I'm coming home soon and all."

"Oh right. Well actually, mom just went into labor, so Gigi and I were about to leave for the hospital."

"Oh okay. Well tell your mom I said congratulations and everyone else I said hi."

"Okay. I will."

"Thanks. See you soon."

"Yeah… bye, dad."

Gigi looked at Rory. "Daddy called?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah, he's coming home soon."

Gigi smiled brightly. "Yay!"

"Yep. Now let's go see mom. The baby is coming."

Gigi gasped. "Really?" Rory nodded. "Cool!"

"Yes, ma'am, so let's get your coat and skedaddle."

"Okay!"

The girls arrived at the hospital and went into the maternity ward. They found Luke walking towards the hall leading to rooms. "Luke!"

Luke turned and saw the two girls in the waiting room. "Hey, guys. She's about ready, but she was threatening me for ice chips."

"Oh okay. Well tell her I said good luck and dad said congratulations."

"Dad? You talked to Chris?"

"Yeah he called right after you did."

"Oh. Okay then. I'll let her know."

"Great. We'll be in here if you need us."

"Okay. See you later."

A couple hours later, Lorelai lay in a hospital bed holding a beautiful baby boy, William Lucas, in her arms. Luke was in a chair beside them holding his newborn daughter, Jacquelyn Mia. They were both exhausted but couldn't stop looking at their two children. "I never want to see a woman do that ever again," Luke said, certainly.

Lorelai laughed. "Ah well, you got through it… barely."

"Hey now! It was just… disgusting… not to mention painful."

Lorelai scoffed. "You weren't the one popping children out of you."

"Well no, but I never realized how strong your grip was before."

"Yeah well you still love me… even after all that icky stuff."

Luke smiled. "What can I say? I just can't help it."

**A/N: **So, I got ready to write my ending for this chapter/story… and then I realized I couldn't find what I'd written. Woops. So I just used my new brain instead of my old one. Oh well.

**It's OVER!**

If I get enough reviews saying you all want one, I will definitely be writing a sequel. Not sure when. I may start soon depending how busy school is. Ohh! During Thanksgiving or winter break! Anyway, it'll be quite interesting.

I want to thank all my reviewers and people who have me on favorites and alerts. I'd list you all, but the list would end up longer than this story. Thank you all very much. I really appreciate your help and motivation!


End file.
